Memorias de un Pasado I
by luna melissa
Summary: "Esta es nuestra historia. La historia de una generación robada." 1975. Historias que se entrelazan en el Hogwarts de la época Merodeadora. Si eres sensible a los OCs con mucha importancia, no entres. Puede haber un poco de OoC.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Cuando eres joven no piensas en las repercusiones que tus acciones tendrán en un futuro. No piensas que fumar tanto te pueda causar una enfermedad terminal, o que esa pelea que tuviste con tus padres por rebeldía te dejaría completamente solo.

Eres joven, y no importa nada más. Los días parecen largos, y las noches cortas. Todo es un juego.

Sin embargo algún día, al ser mayor, mirarás atrás lamentando varias cosas, más que nada lo que no hiciste. Lo sé porque yo lo hago diariamente.

Esta es nuestra historia. La historia de una generación robada. Un grupo de chicos que fueron obligados a crecer, a quienes su juventud les fue tomada de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La mayoría de las veces actuamos sin pensar. Creemos que no nos puede ocurrir algo malo, no a nosotros. Pero entonces sucede.

Esta es la historia de cómo otras se entrelazaron. Una historia que refleja que el amor, en todas sus formas (hermanos, hijos, esposos, etcétera) es la mayor fuerza en el universo. De la traición que puede arruinarlo todo. De cómo la desesperanza trastorna la más lógica mente. De la tristeza y lo fuerte que es para volver un corazón inocente en uno resentido. Del dolor y como a pesar de él la vida sigue. De la injusticia que no se puede evitar porque no está en nuestras manos hacerlo.

Pero también es una historia con pequeños matices de alegría. Una historia que refleja que la familia la escoge uno mismo; que si alguien quiere hacer lo correcto, lo hace. De cómo hay más bien que mal en el mundo. De cómo hay personas que nacieron para estar juntas. De la felicidad, y como a pesar de que todo vaya mal, aún puedes tenerla. De la risa y como cura mejor que una medicina. De mantenerse fiel a sí mismo y a tus ideales.

La juventud es descrita como la mejor época de la vida. De eso estoy segura, pero, ¿a qué costo? ¿Por qué tuvimos que pagar por algo que no iniciamos?

Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir. Todos nosotros volteáremos algún día al pasado, rememorando nuestros errores y nuestros aciertos, pero la mayoría recordaremos la juventud como el mejor momento de nuestra vida.

Está es sólo una historia sobre un grupo de chicos, sólo un grupo de chicos que por circunstancias se conocieron. De distintas edades, de distintos colores, de distintas personalidades. No todos siguieron el camino del bien, ni todos tuvieron un final feliz.

De un chico arrogante, pero con un enorme corazón, que dejó este mundo valientemente. De un muchacho rebelde, que a pesar de todo siempre se mantuvo fiel a sí mismo y a sus ideales, así como a sus amigos.

De un chico con un pequeño problema peludo, pero una gran inteligencia, que aprendió que aún al pensarse a sí mismo una bestia, podía ser amado por los demás. De otro que se sentía inútil, pero la amistad le demostró lo contrario; sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

De una chica demasiado valiente para su bienestar, que luchó como una verdadera leona, y protegió a aquellos que amaba hasta la muerte. De otra que amó más que nadie, y salió lastimada peor que cualquiera.

De una más que le llamaban perfección, pero era la persona más insegura, y su príncipe no resultó ser el correcto para ella. De otra tan frágil como una hoja, pero tan fuerte como una roca, que se enfrentó a más de lo que yo podría contar.

De una chica que demuestra lo fácil que es que un corazón se marchite si no se cuida, y lo que el odio puede hacer. De otra que se veía de piedra, pero nunca lo fue, tan sola en su interior que necesitaba sentirse admirada por los demás todo el tiempo.

De una muchacha que nació hija única, y su única hermana no compartía la misma sangre. De otra que nació en el lado equivocado, pero siempre luchó por lo que era correcto.

De un chico que amó a una joven a pesar de todos los obstáculos, y demostró que el amor lo vence todo. De otro con un gran corazón que destrozó una villana.

De un muchacho que era la mentira y la verdad a la vez. De otro que era el hazmerreír, pero encontró su fortaleza donde menos lo esperaba. De como un chico hizo todas las decisiones equivocadas, y eso lo destruyó.

Y de como una guerra les quitó todo pero a la vez nada.

Tal vez si lo hubiese sabido entonces, que nuestra juventud estaba acabando, que los tiempos difíciles venían, que lo que alguna vez creí era mentira, y que la gente se va aunque tú no lo quieras, lo habría disfrutado más. No habría hecho esto o aquello. Habría confiado en esa persona y no en aquella. Tal vez habría impedido que tuviésemos que pagar todos.

Pero la vida no viene con instrucciones, es sólo un ensayo y error constante.

Sólo éramos chicos enamorados, la mayoría no sabía que estaba haciendo. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. Creíamos que el mundo nos pertenecía.

El dolor es casi tan poderoso como el amor, puede destruir, pero también puede renovar, y eso lo aprendí muy bien. Creo que necesité del dolor para ser quien soy ahora.

Ahora que miro atrás y nos veo a todos tan jóvenes, tan temerarios, sin miedo a nada, me dan ganas de reír, y de llorar. Nunca llegaré a comprender porque nosotros, porque fuimos escogidos para tan cruel destino.

Esta no es una historia de amor, no es una historia cómica ni dramática, ni si quiera de terror. Simplemente es una historia, recuerdos de una generación que tuvo que escoger entre el bien y el mal a una edad muy temprana.

Estás solo son memorias de un pasado.


	2. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**I. Reencuentro**

Niños de primero con corazones desenfrenados y expresiones nerviosas en sus rostros jóvenes. Madres despidiéndose tristemente de sus amados hijos, recordándoles qué escribieran cada mes. Amigos gritando de felicidad al encontrarse después de tantos meses. Siempre solía ser así, pero Pamela Aniston recordaba la sensación de su corazón latiendo escandalosamente gracias a sus amigos, nunca había sido a causa de su familia.

De sus labios escapó un suspiró y se preguntó dónde podría estar su amiga, había quedado con ella de verse en aquella empolvada columna, siempre entraban juntas al colosal expreso. Miraba entre la gente con las manos en la cintura, pero ni una señal de su amiga. Unas manos nublaron su mirada de pronto, eran delgadas, suaves y de dedos largos, ella sonrío al saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Quién extraño a su amiga todo el verano? —la dulce voz de Avi Naberrie corrió por los oídos de Pamela. Levantó sus manos y quitó con sutileza las manos de su amiga de sus ojos.

— ¡Avi! —Pamela se arrojó sobre su amiga, al tiempo que ambas lanzaban una risa, ella deshizo el abrazo y miró a la chica de arriba abajo. Avi seguía igual de bella que siempre, con su cabello rubio platinado suelto y con ligeras ondas que llegaban hasta sus codos, su tez de porcelana, sus ojos azul cielo que desprendían alegría y sus labios rosados formando una sonrisa.

— Vaya, no has cambiado mucho, Pamela —comentó ella, mirándola también. Pamela, a diferencia de Avi, tenía un grueso cabello negro, ondulado, que le caía por la espalda hasta sus codos; sus ojos café oscuro le sonreían. Tenía la tez blanca. Mientras Pamela era Gryffindor, Avi era Hufflepuff.

— Tú menos, bueno, creo que tú nunca dejarás de ser bonita —comentó la morena con expresión de seguridad, su amiga le sonrió con dulzura—, digo, con eso de los genes veela.

— ¡Shh, Pamela! Se supone que nadie debe de saberlo y tú gritándolo a los cuatro vientos —se indignó Avi, Aniston se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Lo siento, se me escapa, ya sabes cómo soy —se escudó.

La rubia le sonrió con algo de diversión.

— Vamos, es hora de subir nuestro equipaje y buscar un compartimiento. Ya sabes que siempre ganan los mejores, así que, vamos —le recordó la Hufflepuff y Pamela la siguió al tiempo que ambas levitaban su equipaje con un movimiento de varita para introducirlo en aquel transporte.

— ¿Y Ari? —preguntó curiosa Avi, mientras la suela de sus zapatillas se apoyaban en el suelo del tren.

— No tengo idea —contestó Pamela con duda mientras ambas buscaban con la mirada un compartimiento vacío—, de seguro ha de estar con Black y James.

— Nunca he entendido eso —declaró la rubia, con un tono de desconcierto—, ¿por qué si Arhedel es tan inteligente se junta con unos tontos como ellos?

— ¡Hey! Black será un tonto, pero James no, por favor no insultes a mi mejor amigo —exclamó la morena, indignada por el comentario de su amiga. Segundos después encontraron un compartimiento en un lugar silencioso, Pamela sostuvo la manija para abrirlo, deslizo la puerta con sutileza, iba a introducirse cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió.

— ¡Pamela! —aquella voz adorada por millones de chicas en Hogwarts le pertenecía a James Potter, Gryffindor, de ojos almendra cubiertos por unos lentes redondos, con el cabello negro azabache siempre despeinado, tez blanca y una sonrisa "mata-chicas" cómo decía él. Pamela y James eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos.

Pamela soltó un grito de felicidad al observar a James a pocos metros de ella, sin embargo no ignoró que a lado de él se encontraban Sirius Black y Arhedel Louis. La Gryffindor se arrojó a los brazos de Potter gritando de alegría, mientras Avi se arrojaba hacia Arhedel.

— ¡James! ¿¡Qué tal el verano! —preguntó, después de separarse de él y al instante en el que una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro.

— Oh, ya sabes, mucho Quidditch, mi madre y sus fiestas de gente rica —respondió el muchacho con naturalidad, sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad de ver a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Oh, Ari! —exclamó Pamela segundos después, cuando Avi se había separado de Arhedel, la morena abrazo a ésta con felicidad.

Arhedel Louis era una Ravenclaw, mejor amiga de Avi y de Pamela, y claro, de Los Merodeadores. Era una chica dulce, tranquila, tímida y madura, además de noble. Era bastante bonita a decir verdad: Ari tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta la media espalda y algo ondulado; el fleco le cubría su pequeña frente de lado, el rostro fino y aniñado, tez muy blanca y poseía unos bonitos ojos verdes, era en extremo delgada y bajita, pero tenía un aspecto inocente y adorable.

A lado de ella se encontraba el Casanova de Hogwarts: Sirius Black, Gryffindor también, y el mejor amigo de Arhedel. Era el más atractivo de Los Merodeadores, con el cabello negro, largo hasta debajo de las orejas y lacio, ojos grises, un poco más alto que James, tez blanca y una sonrisa brillante. Canuto (su apodo merodeador) era bastante bromista, amaba el sarcasmo y las bromas. Tenía a casi todo Hogwarts a sus pies, y los Slytherins le odiaban más de lo debido.

— ¡Hola! —Arhedel mostró una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

— ¡Oh no! —Exclamó Pamela dramáticamente, señalando hacia la túnica de Arhedel— Tú también eres una de ellos.

— ¿Ellos? Ah, te refieres a esto —Ari bajó su mirada y señaló su insignia de prefecta que lanzaba destellos a causa de aquellos rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ventanas del tren.

— ¿Entonces me quedaré sola o qué? —inquirió Pamela, con tono trágico en su voz, todos menos Sirius soltaron una risa.

— No, Pamela —sonrió James, divertido—, te quedarás conmigo y con Sirius… Y bueno, Peter cuando llegue… ¿Dónde están Peter y Remus?

— Es una buena pregunta, Cornamenta —comentó Sirius, mirando a su alrededor—, es extraño que no hayan llegado.

— ¡Oh mira, Lunático! ¡Ahí están! —exclamó una voz masculina y algo chillona, James y Sirius se sonrieron entre sí con complicidad, al momento de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con sus dos amigos restantes.

— ¡Hermanos! ¡Vaya, creímos que nunca llegarían! —exclamó Sirius, al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a Remus y unas palmadas en la espalda, James hizo lo mismo, segundos después realizaron la misma acción con Peter.

Peter Pettigrew era el que había gritado, Merodeador también y Gryffindor. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, corto y lacio. Era bajo de estatura y algo rechoncho, de tez blanca y ojos pequeños color azul. Era un muchacho agradable y tranquilo, aunque a Pamela le desagradaba, ya que hace unos años el chico estaba interesado en ella y parecía acosarla, o al menos eso creía ella, ya que Avi y Arhedel le repetían que era sólo su imaginación.

Del lado de él se encontraba Remus Lupin, el más calmado de los cuatro, también el más responsable y maduro. Gryffindor, con el cabello castaño claro, lacio y algo largo, unos adorables ojos miel y apariencia enferma. Su tez pálida reflejaba sus ojeras, pero era atractivo y tenía anonadadas a muchas chicas en Hogwarts, a pesar de ser totalmente delgado, cosa que Remus nunca había podido entender. Lunático era la voz de la razón de Los Merodeadores, y Sirius y James solían llamarlo "Mamá Remus" ya que siempre los regañaba.

— ¡Remus! —le gritó alegremente Pamela al momento que lo abrazaba efusivamente; James, Avi y Arhedel soltaron una risa, al igual que Remus.

— Hola —saludó riéndose a Pamela, él la adoraba, era como su hermana pequeña y ambos se escribían frecuentemente en vacaciones. Ella se separó de él y lo miró emocionada. Después volteó a ver a Peter y le sonrió sin mucho agrado.

— Avi —saludó Remus, Avi le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo, ellos dos también se llevaban bastante bien. Él le dedicó una sonrisa, y Avi saludó de la misma manera que Pamela a Peter.

Remus dirigió su mirada hacia Arhedel, nadie había notado que desde que había aparecido el castaño ella se había sonrojado y había bajado la mirada para no encontrarse con la de él, siempre le sucedía a ambos al encontrarse. Ella le devolvió la mirada y ambos se sonrieron apenados, Avi notó un brillo en los ojos de los dos, ella siempre había sospechado que había algo ahí, aunque Ari lo había negado millones de veces.

— Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos al compartimiento de prefectos —anunció Arhedel, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡No! —chilló Pamela como una niña pequeña, pero el tren parecía ponerse en marcha, todos se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Avi.

— Ay no, voy a estar atrapada con esa cosa —La Gryffindor señaló a Sirius sin mucho agrado, el bufó, rodando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

— Vamos, Pamela, estarás con James —la confortó Remus.

— Pero… Esa cosa —gimió Pamela, con desagrado en su voz.

— Ay cálmate, Aniston, como si yo no sufriera por tener que soportarte —expresó Sirius, enfadado. La morena se volteó para enfrentarlo.

— Hay una _gran_ diferencia entre tú —lo miró de abajo a arriba con tono desafiante—, y yo —se señaló a sí misma.

— Oh, pero eso está muy claro —reconoció Sirius, dando un paso hacia delante—, yo soy exageradamente atractivo y tú no —señaló, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Mira tú, vas a… —Pamela se le iba a arrojar pero James la detuvo tomándola del brazo derecho con rapidez, el rostro de la Gryffindor estaba surcado por la furia.

— Pamela, en serio tenemos que irnos. Trata de llevarte bien y no despedazar a Black, por favor —solicitó Avi, acercándose a Pamela—, volveremos pronto, ¿sí?

— Ojalá y así sea, porque no quiero estar tanto tiempo con ese idiota —le murmuró Aniston, Avi suspiró y le sonrió negando con la cabeza al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y era seguida por Remus y Arhedel.

Pamela entró en el compartimiento seguida por los tres muchachos, se sentó, cruzó sus brazos y suspiró, no podía ser tan difícil soportar a Black durante todo un viaje… ¿O sí? Hubo un silencio entre los cuatro ocupantes del compartimiento, James miró nerviosamente a Peter, mientras Pamela miraba hacia el techo al igual que Sirius, ambos enfadados.

— Un día de estos Pamela le arrancara un brazo a Black —comentó Avi, buscando a lado de Arhedel el compartimiento de prefectos, Remus iba detrás de ellas.

— Una vez casi lo hace —recordó Remus—, me impresiona la fuerza de Pamela.

— Lo sé, a mí también —aceptó Avi, mirando hacia cada compartimiento, hasta llegar a uno extrañamente largo; observaron su interior: Estaba lleno de prefectos de otras casas, charlando—. Oh, debe ser éste —informó, bajó su mirada hacia la manija y sintió el contacto frío de esta con su piel al forzarla para deslizar la puerta, se introdujo al compartimiento, y Arhedel esperó a que Remus entrara; segundos después él hizo un ademán con la mano para que ella ingresara primero.

— Gracias —le sonrió ella y entró seguida de Remus con el rostro totalmente carmín.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y la incomodidad no huía de aquel vagón, Pamela y Sirius ahora estaban en su duelo de miradas asesinas, siempre ocurría: En clases, en el gran comedor, incluso en el Quidditch. James suspiró dispuesto a romper el silencio.

— Bueno, ¿ya no? —prorrumpió exasperado, y sus amigos no le dirigieron la mirada, sin embargo, Peter se sobresaltó y lo volteó a ver.

— Es Black, él tiene la culpa —le acusó la chica.

— ¿Culpa de qué? —preguntó Peter, sin comprender.

— De todo —manifestó ella, sin inmutarse por dirigirle la palabra a Peter, que tanto le desagradaba.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de nada… Bueno, excepto de que las chicas de Hogwarts tengan ataques cardiacos por mi exagerada belleza —aclaró con arrogancia, agarrándose el mentón y con una sonrisa, mirando hacia un punto indefinido del techo.

— Ja. Ja. Ja. Qué risa —masculló Pamela con sarcasmo.

— Lo sé, lo sé, soy tan gracioso —reconoció Sirius.

— Ojalá y se te caiga —deseó la Gryffindor, los tres chicos se miraron confundidos.

— ¿Se me caiga… lo gracioso? —indagó Sirius, fijando su mirada en Pamela.

— No, eso ya se te cayó hace mucho tiempo. Me refiero a tu _pequeño_… amiguito —explicó la morena, mirando a Sirius por debajo de la cadera, con el rostro lleno de asco.

Sirius bufó, bastante enojado y miró a la chica de ojos oscuros. James y Peter soltaron una risa y Pamela se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que volteaba hacia el cristal de la puerta del vagón inocentemente.

— Me pregunto si Natalie nunca llegará.

— ¿Evoran? ¿Tu amiga con la enorme nariz? —insinuó Canuto, tratando de irritar a la muchacha, ella lo volteó a ver con una mirada despectiva.

— Sí, Black, a la que siempre molestas, ella —un tono de odio se encontraba plasmado en sus palabras.

— Lo siento, no la molesto, simplemente le digo sus verdades —se defendió el pelinegro; Pamela suspiró, acalorada y tratando de no lanzarse sobre aquel chico.

— Qué tal si hablamos de E… —inició James, pero Sirius, Pamela y Peter lo voltearon a ver agriados.

— No, James, no vamos a mencionar a la pelirroja de nuevo, no va a haber mención a una hora de que nos vimos, ¿okay? —indicó Pamela, James dramatizó y se secó una lágrima falsa rozando su dedo con su rostro.

— Bueno, es que era un buen tema para quitar la tensión sexual entre ustedes —apuntó Potter, sabía que con esto sus amigos lo asesinarían.

— ¿¡Cuál tensión sexual, James Potter! —gruñeron Pamela y Sirius, volteándolo a ver. Peter se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse, James comenzó a carcajearse como loco, mientras sus amigos le miraban desafiantes.

— Oh, vamos, chicos. Fue una broma marca James Potter —exclamó él, con una sonrisa convincente, mientras le daba un codazo a Pamela.

— Ay sí, que gracioso —opinó la morena con el sarcasmo presente en sus palabras.

— Vamos, en vez de enojarse deberíamos de reírnos, o hablar de lo que hicimos —sugirió el Gryffindor, subiendo sus pulgares y sonriendo alegremente para animar a sus amigos. Sirius suspiró.

— Está bien, cuéntanos tu verano, Cornamenta —lo alentó el moreno.

— Pues, jugué mucho Quidditch, mi padre me dio un sermón sobre ser más bueno con las personas, mi madre hizo como cuatro fiestas en la casa…

— Y fui a las cuatro —añadió Pamela, con una sonrisa.

— Exacto, y ehm, pensé en E…

— ¡QUÉ NO! —exclamaron los tres restantes, James se hundió en su asiento, intimidado.

— Okay, okay… Bueno, y… Jugué más Quidditch, recibí cartas de admiradoras, y supongo que eso es todo… —terminó James, con mirada pensativa clavada en el techo— Mmm… Sí. Ahora, cuéntanos el tuyo, Canuto —lo invitó, volteando a ver a su amigo.

— Lo mismo de siempre, mi madre gritando que soy un asco, mi asquerosa prima Bellatrix, asquerosas fiestas familiares… Estoy pensando seriamente escaparme y vivir en una caja de cartón —relató, mirando a un punto indefinido, Pamela y James se miraron con expresión de: ¿Qué le sucede?

— Canuto, sabes que si no aguantas a tu familia, mi puerta está abierta —reiteró James, con una sonrisa y un gesto de abrir una puerta.

— Gracias, hermano —le reconoció, con una sonrisa fraternal.

— ¿Y tú, Pamela? ¿Qué tal el verano? —interrogó el moreno de cabello despeinado, mirando a su amiga.

— Pues… Además de asistir a las cuatro fiestas de tu madre regañona, me fui de viaje a Australia con mis hermanos, dejamos a mi madre amargada en la casa. Oh, Australia es tan hermoso, desearía vivir ahí…

— Deberías de irte, así no te tendríamos que soportar —interrumpió Sirius, con tono mordaz. La Gryffindor lo volteó a ver lentamente, y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Mira, Black, lo mejor que tú podrías hacer sería lanzarte por la ventana de éste vagón. Sería emocionante, no te veríamos de nuevo, morirías de hambre, tendrías que vivir con los animales y bueno, prácticamente desaparecerías de nuestras vidas, además nos ahorraríamos muchos llantos de chicas, ¿Sabes? El mundo sería un lugar mejor sin ti.

— Qué graciosita. Esas chicas lloran porque se ilusionan demasiado cuando yo les digo que yo no quiero algo serio y largo, deberían de oír eso en vez de quejarse después con sus amiguitas —se quejó él.

— Eres un…

— ¡Ya estamos aquí! —anunció Avi, abriendo el compartimiento en el momento en el que Pamela estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Sirius, ella se sentó de nuevo y bajó sus brazos hasta colocarlos a ambos lados de ella.

— Gracias por llegar —respondió Cornamenta, con alivio en su voz—, por poco me quedaba sin mejor amigo.

— Ojalá y eso pasará —susurró Pamela, enfurecida hacia sí misma. Avi entró y se sentó a lado de su amiga, que estaba sentada a lado de James, Arhedel se sentó a lado de Sirius, pegada a la ventana, a la cual dirigió su mirada y Remus se colocó entre Sirius y Peter.

— Bueno, ¿y? ¿Alguna prefecta sexy que me puedas presentar, Lunático? —curioseó Canuto, dándole un codazo a su amigo, y con mirada de complicidad.

— ¡A eso me refiero! —gritó Pamela, parándose de un salto, señalando a Sirius, con el rostro de un tono rojizo leve debido a lo enojada que estaba—, ¡Lo único que quieres es usarlas y dejarlas tiradas! ¡Como si fueran calcetines sucios!

— Pamela, tranquila —le murmuró Avi, tirando del brazo izquierdo de su amiga, pero ella no se calmó. Sirius se paró, le sacaba algunos centímetros a la chica, le dirigió su mirada, ambos sentían la respiración agitada del otro sobre sus rostros.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Es mi vida, ¿no? —se defendió Sirius, mirando fijamente a Pamela con odio, Remus se paró igual que Avi, tratando de terminar esa lucha de miradas.

— Y es la vida de todas esas chicas —le reclamó ella. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un minuto, cuando Arhedel se levantó y los miro a ambos.

— Saben, deberían de cambiarse, ya casi llegamos a Hogwarts y recuerden que los vestidores se atiborran en estos momentos más que en todo el viaje —los aconsejó Ari, Sirius y Pamela la voltearon a ver y ambos cambiaron su mueca de ira por una sonrisa falsa.

— Claro, vamos a cambiarnos, Avi —dijo la morena, jalando del brazo a su amiga rubia, ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Ouch! —Gimió Avi, Pamela y ella salieron del compartimiento—, ¡Pamela, mi muñeca grita de dolor! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

— Bueno, Ari… Supongo que iremos a cambiarnos también —avisó James, refiriéndose a sus otros dos amigos—, volvemos pronto.

Los tres se acercaron a la puerta y salieron, sólo se escucho el clic de la puerta del compartimiento cerrándose.

— Tonto Black, como me cae mal. No entiendo como hay tipas que mueren por ese tarado que además es un cualquiera —opinó Pamela, dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores con Avi siguiéndole.

— Al parecer lo encuentran guapo y agradable —respondió la Hufflepuff, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bueno, yo no le veo ninguna de las dos —juzgó la Gryffindor, caminando rápidamente debido a la encendida discusión con Sirius.

— Tranquila, Pamela.

— ¡No puedo! —Berreó ella— se cree mucho y es tan poco… Idiota.

— Bueno, trata de evitarlo —la rubia trato de persuadirla a pesar de que sabía que sería imposible—, trata de ignorarlo, eso es algo bueno.

Al instante Pamela se volteó y fijo sus redondos ojos en su amiga.

— Es una buena idea, Avi. No le hablaré, no lo molestaré, no lo insultaré, así me dejará en paz —coincidió, feliz con la proposición de su amiga. Naberrie le sonrió, no muy convencida de que su amiga fuera a cumplir con eso. La chica se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia los vestidores.

* * *

Cuando los tres chicos salieron del compartimiento, Arhedel y Remus se quedaron callados, observándose el uno al otro, ambos parados. La Ravenclaw le sonrió tímidamente y se sentó, igual que él. Cada uno en un extremo. Ambos se dejaron de ver por un momento, y hubo un silencio, en el cual los dos se preguntaban qué decirle al otro. El ruido del aire chocando suavemente contra los muros exteriores del tren era todo lo que se escuchaba.

— Y, ehm… —entabló Remus, con aspecto recogido, sin mirar a su amiga—, ¿cómo te fue en el verano?

— Ahm… Bien —respondió ella, sin saber que decir y sin mirar al castaño—, ¿y a ti?

— Bien, sí, gracias —contestó él, y después de una sonrisa de Arhedel, continuó el silencio. La Ravenclaw abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar, pero prefirió callarse. Remus la volteó a ver, y ella nerviosa le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se quedaron observándose.

Antes no era así, solían hablar tranquilamente, ahora había algo que se los impedía, una especie de barrera de nerviosismo entre ambos. No hablaron, simplemente se quedaron viendo, pensando porqué si antes podían hablar normalmente ahora les resultaba casi imposible… Había algo, como si eso les quitara la respiración.

Oyeron el deslice de la puerta y entraron Avi y Pamela, ambos se quitaron la mirada de encima inmediatamente para volverla hacia sus amigas, Ari les sonrió.

— Listo —comunicó Pamela, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó en frente de sus amigos y a lado de ella se sentó la rubia Hufflepuff. Avi se echó el cabello para atrás.

Tiempo después escucharon el ruido de compartimientos abriéndose, Aniston corrió hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella, una sonrisa se le dibujo al encontrarse con Hogwarts a lo lejos, su corazón latió al igual que el de una madre al ver regresar a su hijo de aquel colegio. Escuchó detrás de ella como se deslizaba de nuevo la puerta del compartimiento, pero continuó observando aquel colosal castillo.

— Ah, qué hermoso es —susurró para sí misma, instantes después escucho el chirrido del tren deteniéndose, se iluminó su rostro con la emoción recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Se volteó, Avi le sonreía, indicándole que salieran. Ambas se retiraron de aquel compartimiento con Arhedel a su lado, la Ravenclaw se despidió de Los Merodeadores y les prometió verlos mañana al inicio de las clases, ellos le sonrieron y se despidieron de ella. El tumulto de alumnos saliendo siempre lograba asfixiar a Pamela, quien siempre se quejaba de tener que salir cuando todos abandonaban el tren, pero ella misma escogía ese momento para salir.

Cuando las chicas salieron el frío aire de la noche les acarició la piel, Pamela extrañaba ese ambiente helado. Las tres se dirigieron hacia los carruajes caminando entre el gentío.

— ¿Y Natalie? —investigó Pamela, siguiendo a la multitud, pero volteando a ver a todas partes en busca de su amiga.

— Buena pregunta. Es extraño que no la hayamos visto en todo el viaje —señaló Avi, buscando también a la chica.

— ¡Miren, ahí está! —exclamó Aniston, señalando con su mano a Natalie, tomó a Avi de la mano y ésta a Arhedel para ir hacia Natalie sin que la gente las separara. Natalie ya las había visto y les había sonreído.

— ¡Nat! —gritó jubilosa Pamela, abrazando a la chica, mientras ella sonreía complacida de verla.

Natalie Evoran, Gryffindor y la mejor amiga de Pamela. Eran muy unidas, sin importar que fueran polos opuestos: Natalie era bastante tímida, pero con sus amigas era bastante agradable. Confiable, a veces bromista y sarcástica, tenía un humor muy negro. Era la chica buena: No se rebelaba, tenía buenas calificaciones y básicamente seguía las reglas. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro que llamaba la atención inmediatamente, debido al contraste con su piel pálida. Su cabello negro era largo y lacio, siempre peinado pulcramente. Parecía una muñequita por lo correcta que actuaba y vestía.

— Hola, Pamela —la saludo ella, con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Después se acercó a Avi para abrazarla.

— Hola Nat —la saludo cariñosamente la rubia, ambas se separaron y Natalie se acercó a Arhedel para abrazarla, ambas se sonrieron, las dos se llevaban muy bien.

— Ari —le susurró Natalie a su amiga. Las dos se separaron.

— Bueno, vamos —dijo Pamela, tomando del brazo a su mejor amiga. Emocionada por verla, comenzó a contarle todo su verano mientras Avi y Arhedel hablaban detrás de ellas.

Las cuatro se introdujeron en un carruaje, Pamela y Natalie se sentaron juntas, delante de ellas Avi y Arhedel.

— ¿Y bien, Nat? ¿Éste es el año? —preguntó pícaramente la Gryffindor, minutos después de que el carruaje hubiera comenzado su camino a Hogwarts. Pamela la miró con malicia, pero ella ignoraba de qué hablaba su amiga, así que le miró con expresión de duda.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó ella. Avi ya sabía a qué se refería Pamela, pero Arhedel no.

— Tú sabes, cierto Gryffindor el cual su nombre comienza con R y termina con Emus —contestó Pamela, a punto de reír. Natalie soltó una risita tímida y se sonrojó, su mirada se extravió hasta el suelo del carruaje.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, tímidamente.

— Bueno, tal vez éste sea el año en el que Remus se dé cuenta de que es un idiota —aludió Avi, entusiasmada por ese pensamiento.

Natalie rió de nuevo, sin creerles a sus amigas.

— No creo que eso pase. Yo… No creo que él… No…

— ¡Ay, claro que sí, Natalie! —le aseguró Pamela, mirándola con confianza y una sonrisa.

— No, yo… Yo no creo que Remus quiera regresar conmigo… Sólo me ve como amiga —aseguró Nat, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— Claro que no. Mira, sabemos que en la duración del curso va a darse cuenta y querrá volver contigo —la alentó Avi. La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa.

— Mira, nosotras te ayudaremos, haremos que Remus se dé cuenta y deje de ser tan imbécil —sonrió Pamela.

— Chicas, ustedes… No tienen que hacer nada. Ya pasaron tres años… Creo que eso ya es mucho tiempo como para que no haya regresado conmigo si me quisiera en verdad.

— Remus es muy tímido, sólo hay que darle un empujoncito, el cuál le daremos nosotras tres, ¿verdad, chicas? —Aniston se dirigió hacia sus otras amigas, esperando sus respuestas.

— Claro —manifestó Avi, con una sonrisa, pero Arhedel parecía perdida observando el bosque a través de la borrosa ventana.

— ¿Ari? —la voz de Pamela frenó los pensamientos de la Ravenclaw, ésta se sorprendió de repente y miró a sus tres amigas.

— Ahm, sí, claro —sonrió de la manera más convincente.

— Vamos, Remus debe de seguir queriéndote, no puede olvidarse tan rápido de ti si te ve casi diario —aseguró la morena, tomando las dos manos de Natalie para transferirle confianza.

— No lo sé, chicas… Gracias por su apoyo pero… Tal vez no es lo correcto —advirtió Natalie, entrecerrando sus ojos azules buscando palabras amables para detener a sus amigas.

— Natalie, nosotras sabemos que hacemos —afirmó Pamela, tomándole el antebrazo con seguridad a su amiga. Ella le sonrió, no muy segura de la chica Gryffindor. Para ella era muy tarde para Remus.

* * *

Los Merodeadores bajaron del carruaje y se introdujeron en Hogwarts, habían bromeando todo el camino, Sirius había mencionado los nombres de las chicas que éste año habían mejorado, y Remus lo regaño al hablar así de las mujeres. Los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, dónde ya había muchachos alumnos sentados platicando, y la mesa de profesores se encontraba repleta. Al entrar notaron como la población femenina les volteaba a ver, algunas les sonreían sugerentemente, otras suspiraban, ciertas se sonrojaban; era divertido e intrigante para ellos, sobre todo para Sirius Black, amaba ser adorado por todas, le encantaba sentirse deseado. Él les sonrió seductoramente, sabiendo que eso les aceleraba el corazón a muchas. Los chicos se sentaron a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, arrancando suspiros y chillidos de varias chicas. En algunos minutos el Gran Comedor se encontró repleto de los alumnos de segundo a séptimo.

La noche continuó con la ceremonia de selección de los pequeños de primero, la mayoría terminó en Gryffindor, lo que provocó vítores constantes de los miembros de aquella casa. Después del último estudiante, que terminó en Ravenclaw, Dumbledore se paró de su enorme silla para dar los anuncios de cada año, las recomendaciones para que no se acercaran al bosque prohibido, y su bienvenida a los chicos de primer año. Minutos después el director pronunció las esperadas palabras por muchos: la hora de comer, a lo que Sirius comenzó a atragantarse como siempre lo hacía, Remus lo miró con cara de miedo (como siempre) y James sólo sonrió, divertido.

— Sirius, ¿podrías comer un poco más decentemente? —sugirió Remus, con expresión encrespada, su amigo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Ya sabes que así es Canuto —lo escudó James, el castaño lanzó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Una chica sonrió con ojos de enamorada al verlo realizar esa acción.

Minutos después, los tres merodeadores observaron como James miraba hacia un punto alejado de la mesa, con ojos soñadores. Sirius rodó los ojos al comprender que miraba.

— Oh, Evans, está sentada con sus amigas, tan linda… —comentó James con tono romántico. Remus y Sirius se miraron con cara de turbación, su amigo les asustaba en ese estado.

— Cornamenta, apenas empezamos y ya vas a empezar con Evans. Escucha, tal vez este año deberías de enfocarte en alguien más… —propuso Sirius, pero su amigo no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja.

Lily Evans era Gryffindor, del mismo curso que los chicos y el objeto del amor de James. Tenía un llamativo cabello rojo, largo hasta un poco arriba de los codos, un poco ondulado en las puntas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran lo que más resaltaba de ella, y lo que la caracterizaba. Tez blanca, delgada, con pecas y bastante linda. James no era el único que deseaba estar con ella. Evans era bastante amable, correcta y educada, muy responsable, pero a veces llegaba ser mandona. Con James era todo lo contrario… Se tornaba indiferente y lo ignoraba, no tenían una buena relación, pero James soñaba con ella desde primero.

— ¿Alguien con cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes? —insinuó él, Remus estrello su mano derecha con su rostro en señal de desesperación.

— ¡No, Cornamenta! Hablamos de alguien más, ya fue mucho Evans. ¡Ya! No quiere nada contigo, mejor acéptalo, amigo. Es mejor que te comiences a fijar en alguien más —le aconsejó Sirius, su mejor amigo suspiró y sólo asintió con la cabeza sin hacerle mucho caso al moreno. Black, exasperado, bajó la cabeza.

— Oh Lily… —ansió James, mientras sus amigos se observaban entre sí. Sirius no iba a dejar que su amigo siguiera en busca del cariño de la cerebrito de Evans, ya había sido suficiente, él necesitaba encerrarse en otra chica.

Canuto suspiro, esperando que éste año la obsesión por Lily Evans se le esfumara a James.

"_Ojalá"_ pensó Sirius, y miro hacia su copa llena de jugo de calabaza, el cual exhibía un reflejo de la noche estrellada perteneciente al techo de Hogwarts.


	3. Caterine Holliban

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**II. Caterine Holliban**

_"Hoy es tu día, Caterine. Hoy es el día en el que James Potter caerá rendido a tus pies."_

Caterine Holliban solía repetirse esa frase cada mañana del curso en Hogwarts, desde tercero. Se alborotó un poco el cabello, sonrió al recordar que esa era una acción que el objeto de su afecto repetía constantemente.

― ¿Caterine? —La aludida le dio la espalda a su reflejo para observar como una maraña de cabello café se levantaba con desgano de su cama— ¿Ya es muy tarde?

― No, pero sería mejor que te levantaras ya. Hoy es el primer día y, por lo tanto, el primer día Potter.

Holly Richardson se acomodó sobre su cama y exclamó un gruñido.

― No empieces, Caterine. Apenas es el primer día, ¿y ya vas a empezar a acosarlo?

Caterine frunció el ceño.

― ¡No! Es sólo que… Bueno, no lo acoso… No —negó, la duda resaltaba en su voz.

― Ajá. Como sea —Holly se levantó, se inclinó hacia su baúl y comenzó a buscar su uniforme dentro de él.

― ¡No lo acoso, Holly! —se exaltó Caterine, mirando encrespada a su amiga.

― Sí, claro —La castaña se alejó hacia el baño con el uniforme en sus manos. Cerró con un golpe seco al tiempo que su amiga hacia un pequeño berrinche.

Ambas eran Slytherins y mejores amigas. Caterine, la chica más popular de Hogwarts, la más admirada y también la más detestada, tenía una aguda obsesión con James Potter.

Holliban se giró y miró de nuevo su reflejo, eso solía hacerlo bastante seguido. Observó que cada detalle estuviera perfecto: Su tez blanca, completamente limpia y con maquillaje; su cabello negro, lacio y largo; y sus ojos oscuros y rasgados que le sonreían. Escuchó el ruido de la regadera, dispuesta a esperar a que Holly estuviera lista.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía conquistar a James Potter? Tenía que haber una forma. Por su mente cruzó una pelirroja llamada Lily Evans, de la cual James estaba enamorado. ¿Qué tenía Lily que ella no? Evans tenía que poseer un arma secreta, algo que había dejado enganchado a James, y ella debía descubrirla. Tal vez era _Amortentia_.

Holly salió de la regadera, vestida y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Miró de reojo a su amiga.

― ¿En qué piensas, Caterine? —preguntó, sentándose en frente de su tocador.

Caterine tardó en contestar, inhaló un poco de aire.

― ¿Qué tendrá Evans que yo no?

― Hum, ¿qué tiene que ver Evans?

Caterine refunfuñó, a veces Holly le desesperaba.

― Pareces Hufflepuff: Sin cerebro. Obviamente James está enamorado de ella, y pues, no sé qué es lo que tenga ella que yo no.

― Mmm, bueno… Lily es una linda persona con los demás —señaló Holly.

― Pero yo no puedo ser buena persona. Y lo sabes.

― Entonces, no sé que tiene Evans que tú no.

Holly suspiró. La plática en la mañana del primer día siempre era sobre James Potter. Había aprendido a soportar el amor insano de su amiga por aquel Gryffindor, pero la saturaba de información sobre él todo el día. Holly era lo opuesto a Caterine, no sólo por el físico (ya que ella era blanca y sus ojos eran café claro) pero también en la personalidad.

― Ya, vámonos. ¿Qué nos toca a primera hora? —inquirió la castaña mientras amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo desordenada.

Caterine tomó su horario.

― ¡Ay! Qué asco. Nos toca transformaciones con Hufflepuff.

― Que aburrido.

― Lo sé. Como sea, vamos. Ashlee y Mandy ya se adelantaron, como siempre, porque tú siempre te quedas dormida media hora más.

Holly tomó su mochila color café mientras Caterine la esperaba en la puerta con una bolsa rosa al hombro.

― ¡Lo siento! No es mi culpa que me guste dormir —se excusó Holly. Caterine rodó los ojos y observó a su amiga frente a frente. Holly le sacaba una cabeza, Caterine era de pequeña estatura.

― Holly, tienes que aprender que dormir no es bueno cuando tienes a primera hora a McGonagall.

Ambas salieron de su habitación.

* * *

― ¿Qué te toca a primera hora, Avi? —Arhedel le arrebató su horario a la rubia. Ella se lo cedió, los ojos verdes de la Ravenclaw recorrieron el pergamino.

― Transformaciones.

― Con los adorables Slytherins que siempre nos tratan tan lindo —habló Avi con sarcasmo— ¿y a ti?

― Hum… Pociones —respondió Ari, observando su horario.

― Te toca con los Gryffindors… Eso no es justo. Ellos nos tratan bien —se quejó Avi, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja a la par de que fruncía el ceño.

― ¡OIGAN! —Ambas se pararon y Pamela apareció del lado derecho de Avi, provocando que esta soltará un grito. La Gryffindor soltó una risa.

― ¡Pamela! ¡Te he dicho que no te aparezcas así! —reclamó Naberrie, sin embargo su amiga no dejaba de reír.

― Oh vamos, es divertido. Como esa vez que te caíste al lago porque grite que corrieran, y tú corriste hacia el lago y fue tan divertido —recordó la morena con una sonrisa.

― No, no fue divertido para mí —exclamó Avi, mientras las tres comenzaban de nuevo a caminar hacia sus clases. La rubia apretó su libreta morada, en la cual escribía poemas, sobre su pecho.

― Ay, que deprimente eres —bromeó Pamela, y le sacó una sonrisa a Avi. Acto seguido Pamela y Arhedel acompañaron a Avi hasta el aula de transformaciones, ya llena de Hufflepuffs, siempre puntuales y ordenados. Había dos Slytherins, mirando con desagrado a los chicos de la casa amarilla. Avi les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas y se introdujo.

― Bueno, vamos. Ésta es nuestra primera clase del año, y no quiero que McGonagall otra vez me obligue a hacer un ensayo de las propiedades de la mandrágora por llegar tarde. Además, eso es de segundo año, por Merlín, ¡y es de herbología! —se quejó Pamela, mientras ambas se dirigían hacia su aula.

― Es que tú siempre llegas tarde —mencionó Ari. Pamela le arrugó el ceño y su amiga se encogió de hombros.

― Bueno, es que siempre hay mucho tráfico —explicó su amiga.

― Ajá, tráfico es pelearte con Sirius —señaló Arhedel.

― Es que Black es insoportable, deberían de meterle algo por el…

― ¡Hola, chicas! —exclamó un muchacho interponiéndose en su camino.

― ¡Tom, hola! —Pamela abrazó al muchacho, Tom Haykman, uno de sus mejores amigos. Arhedel simplemente le sonrió cordialmente.

― ¿Cómo están? —preguntó, separándose de Pamela.

― Bien, tratando de llegar temprano a Transformaciones, y supongo que vienes ―respondió Pamela.

― Claro.

― ¿Y Jennifer? ¿Cómo esta? —la voz de Arhedel surgió tímidamente, Tom la volteó a ver por unos segundos.

― Bien, dice que quiere verte pronto. Pero esta bastante bien, nos divertimos mucho ayer en el tren —relató Tom. Él era alto, delgado, y de cabello castaño oscuro, un poco largo y lacio. Sus ojos eran castaños y era un muchacho muy agradable.

― Oh, genial —respondió en un susurro Arhedel. Los tres se adentraron en el aula, Pamela y Arhedel colocaron su mochila sobre uno de los asientos de atrás. El salón estaba lleno de ruido, claro, todos estaban entusiasmados poniéndose al corriente en los chismes, y contando sus aventuras vacacionales. Ambas suspiraron.

― ¿Por qué hay tanta gente tan temprano? —preguntó Pamela, observando a la multitud.

― Bueno, es que es la primera clase, todos quieren dar una buena impresión —comentó la chica de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado.

― Como sea, creo que llegamos muy temprano.

― Bueno, ahora McGonagall no te gritará ni te castigará —sonrió la Ravenclaw. Pamela asintió.

― Mira, Mirage se cortó el cabello —informó la Gryffindor. Su amiga levantó la cabeza para observar al aludido. William Mirage, Ravenclaw y uno de los mejores amigos de Tom. Ambos reían y hablaban animadamente. William escondía sus ojos azules detrás de unos enormes lentes, y su cabello castaño ahora estaba bastante corto—. Me preguntó si así Holliban le hará caso.

― Hum.

― Ari —la chica volteó hacia su izquierda, Sirius le sonreía y le hacía señas para que se acercara.

― ¿Qué quiere ese idiota? —preguntó Pamela, volteando también. Sirius le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, ella le sonrió mordazmente.

― No lo sé, ahora vuelvo —anunció la Ravenclaw, mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaban Sirius y Peter. Era extraño que James y Remus no estuvieran con ellos, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos. Siempre eran ellos cuatro.

* * *

― Me pregunto dónde estará Jimmy —Caterine caminaba con su sequito detrás de ella, sus ojos oscuros recorrían cada centímetro buscando a Potter.

― ¿Por qué es así todos los inicios de curso? —Ashlee Meyer, una de las "súbditas" de Caterine, susurró a Holly que estaba a su lado. Ashlee era Slytherin, bastante fría y calculadora. Lee, como solían llamarla a veces, lucía hoy una melena pelirroja, lacia y bastante larga. Era metamorfomaga, y era reconocida por cambiar todos los días su cabello, pero nunca su rostro: Pálido, alargado, y con ojos celestes que siempre estaban secos de expresión.

― Ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado —Le respondió la castaña—. Caterine tiene una insana obsesión con Potter, literalmente.

― Podríamos usar nuestro tiempo en cosas más interesantes —aseguró Ashlee.

― ¿Potter no es interesante? —preguntó la cuarta súbdita de Caterine: Amanda Montgomery, Mandy. Ella era la mejor amiga de Ashlee, y ambas eran tan diferentes como Holly y Caterine lo eran. A diferencia de la mente lógica y perspicaz de Ashlee, ella era bastante ingenua y parecía no poseer mucha materia gris. Mandy agitó su cabello pelirrojo, similar al color del fuego, largo y con algunas ondas. Sus ojos azules miraban a sus amigas con inocencia. Ashlee como siempre rodó sus ojos y estampó una delgada mano pálida sobre su rostro.

― ¿Te gusta Potter o qué? —preguntó en un susurro Holly, para que Caterine no la escuchara, porque toda chica que le gustara James era una enemiga para Caterine.

― ¿¡QUE QUÉ! —Caterine se volteó a toda prisa, sus ojos llenos de furia miraron a Mandy, quién se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Las cuatro pararon en medio de un pasillo vacío.

― Nada, nada. ¡NADA! —gimió.

― Tranquila, sólo le pregunté algo que no tenía nada que ver. A ella no le gusta Potter —salió Holly en su defensa, tratando de tranquilizar a la morena. Caterine, que seguía fulminando a Mandy con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando cómo si nada hubiera sucedido. Mandy se descubrió el rostro, en el cual todavía se veían tintes de su miedo hacia Holliban.

Después de caminar unos cuatro minutos, Caterine ahogó un grito de emoción. Apretó la mano de Holly con agitación, a lo cual su amiga sofocó un grito de dolor. Las cuatro se detuvieron. A algunos metros se encontraban Los Merodeadores.

_"Oh por Merlín y el amor al maquillaje. Cada curso está más hermoso. Esos lentes, esa barbilla, ese cuerpo.__Okay__,__okay__, tranquila, Caterine. Éste es el año. Éste año James Potter será tuyo."_

Caterine se acercó a zancadas elegantes hacia el objeto de su afecto, el cuál reía animadamente con sus amigos. Sirius Black le dirigió la mirada y su sonrisa cambió por una expresión de desprecio. Luego volteó a ver a James, advirtiéndole con la mirada que alguien, que no era del agrado del moreno, se acercaba. Caterine se plantó a espaldas de James, y tocó el hombro del chico. Peter se hundió un poco y se colocó detrás de Remus, Caterine Holliban le daba un enorme pavor. Potter se volteó, y sintió un enorme peso caer en su estomago. Caterine, la chica que lo acosaba cada día de cada curso, estaba parada ahí, mostrando una sonrisa, esperando que él de pronto le dijera que la amaba.

― ¡Caramelito! —exclamó entusiasmada. La morena siempre solía llamarlo así. Se abalanzó sobre James. Holly, Mandy y Ashlee se acercaron.

Peter salió de detrás de Lupin para observar a Holly, quién siempre le había gustado. Pero para su desgracia, desde que Holly había entrado a Hogwarts y había visto por primera ver a Remus Lupin en su vida, babeaba por él. Holly le sonrió a Remus tímidamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se llevaban bien, pero el castaño era el único que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía Holly por él. Ella era sólo una buena compañera, nada especial.

― Hola, Remus —saludó Holly, con voz suave y tímida, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. El castaño le sonrió.

― Hola, Holly.

Sirius soltó una carcajada después de aquel momento.

― Hola, Caterine —le respondió James por simple educación, una vez que la morena dejo de abrazarlo. Aunque él se preguntaba porque la trataba con educación si ella no se lo merecía. Ella sonrió radiante.

― ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó ella, analizándolo con un enorme brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

Sirius notó como Holly miraba embelesada a Remus, y él, de vez en cuando, la volteaba a ver y le sonreía; contuvo una carcajada.

― Bien, gracias —contestó con incomodidad el chico de lentes. Caterine suspiró, cada palabra que salía de la boca de James era cómo música para ella.

Sirius pensaba que no había nadie más obsesionado con alguien que Caterine con James.

― Bueno, nos vemos luego —se despidió, parecía que no podía respirar de la emoción, y miraba con anhelación a James. Se alejó después de sonreírle al chico.

Cuando las cuatro estuvieron lejos, Sirius soltó una enorme carcajada.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Canuto? —exclamó James, mirando a su amigo, desconcertado. Se notaba que James aún se sentía incómodo.

― Oh... Por... Merlín... Esto fue... Tan... Divertido —exclamó Sirius, tratando de ahogar la risa que interrumpía sus palabras.

― ¿Qué? —preguntó James.

― Tú no, amigo. Richardson y su cara —aclaró Sirius, con una sonrisa socarrona.

― ¿Qué con ella? —preguntó Potter, Remus arqueó una ceja.

― No se nota que ama a Lunático secretamente —comunicó Sirius con sarcasmo. Remus lo volteó a ver rápidamente, sorprendido.

― ¿Qué? —exclamó el castaño.

― Ay vamos, Lunático, no te hagas el que no sabe. Es obvio que la chica se muere por ti.

― No lo creo, ella normalmente suele evitarme —masculló Remus.

― Es obvio, te evita porque le da pena hablarte, amigo. La traes loca —comentó Sirius, golpeando en el hombro suavemente a Remus, mientras reía.

― Claro que no —exclamó Remus, sonrojándose un poco. James y Sirius rieron y los cuatro se alejaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Caterine enruló un mechón negro en uno de sus delgados dedos mientras observaba su figura en el espejo. Un pequeño crujido se escuchó a sus espaldas, despegó sus ojos del cristal y observó como la puerta se abría.

― Oh, hola Holliban —La saludó una voz femenina. Caterine sonrió falsamente al tiempo que observaba a Karina Patille introducirse en la habitación con un poco de timidez—. ¿No vienes a pociones?

― Sí, sólo me estaba arreglando un poco.

― ¿Un poco? Pero si siempre estás arreglada —observó Karina—. Es como si estuvieras obsesionada, parecerás payaso.

Caterine se levantó con delicadeza de la silla en la que estaba sentada y miró con fiereza a Karina.

― Uno de tus chistecitos más y créeme que volarás de la torre de astronomía —la amenazó.

Karina sentía el aliento a fresa de Caterine sobre ella, sus rostros estaban tan juntos, y su mirada era intimidante. Holliban dio un paso atrás, tomó su bolso y salió de ahí a paso lento.

Karina suspiró.

Karina Patille era una chica Slytherin de quinto curso. Su cabello era marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, mientras que su tez era blanca. Se destacaba por tener una actitud muy digna de un hombre_._ Era delgada y solía ser ruda y respetada, pero desde cuarto todo había cambiado. Ahora su única oportunidad de ser respetada era estar al lado de Caterine.

La castaña se sentó sobre su cama y tapó su delgado rostro con las manos.

Suspiró.

Era el títere de una niña malcriada.


	4. Buscando una nueva chica para Cornamenta

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**III. Buscando una nueva chica para Cornamenta**

― ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? —Arhedel se acercó a la banca donde estaban sentados Sirius y Peter. Su amigo examinó la expresión de incógnita en el rostro de la chica.

― ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de esta clase? —curioseó él.

Arhedel soltó un resoplido lleno de ironía.

― Sirius, parece que fueras a pedirme que saliera contigo —se burló la muchacha.

― No podría faltar mucho para que sucediera eso —comentó Sirius, guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

La chica quitó la mirada de su amigo mientras exhalaba fuertemente.

― ¿Qué pasa? —repitió ella.

― Necesito tu ayuda.

― Como siempre —se mofó ella.

― ¡Ari! Vamos, es algo bueno... De seguro te agradará la idea —aseguró Sirius sonriéndole.

Arhedel bufó mirando hacia el techo de madera de aquella aula. Lo meditó unos segundos y después volvió su mirada verde hacia la gris de su amigo.

― Está bien.

Sirius hizo un ademán de victoria, mientras su amiga se alejaba riendo por la actitud del chico.

― ¿Y? —Pamela miró curiosa a su amiga cuando esta llegó a sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

― No lo sé, quiere que le ayude en algo —respondió la Ravenclaw acomodando el libro que tenía en frente de ella.

― De seguro es una estupidez —señaló Pamela, rodando los ojos. Sirius Black no era de su agrado en ninguna manera, y no era un capricho. Sirius y ella nunca se habían llevado bien a pesar de compartir mejor amigo. Ambos se irritaban con facilidad, y Pamela odiaba a los mujeriegos, por lo tanto le desagradaba Sirius profusamente.

― No sé —murmuró Ari.

* * *

― Tom, extraño a Karina —dijo una muchacha de cabello negro ondulado y largo mientras partía un pedazo de pergamino en frente de ella. Tom Haykman la observó preocupado.

― ¿A veces? —indagó él.

La muchacha suspiró.

― Siempre —admitió, con desánimo.

Tom exhaló un poco de aire. Jennifer había estado bastante callada hoy, y eso no era normal en ella. Jennifer Knightley, su mejor amiga, era Slytherin, y a pesar de ser de diferentes casas, ambos eran como hermanos. Jenn solía ser una chica bastante divertida. Tenía una gran obsesión con el mundo muggle. Sus ojos azul turquesa vieron a su amigo; notó la preocupación en su rostro.

― Lo siento, Tom... Es sólo que extraño tener una amiga todo el tiempo a la cual contarle mis problemas —explicó ella—. No es que a ti no pueda... Pero es que hay cosas que sólo puedes hablar con una mujer —se excusó.

― Está bien, Jenn. No te preocupes. Yo también la extraño —comentó él, suspirando. Karina y él siempre habían sido amigos, hermanos, uña y mugre. Todo estaba bien hasta que ocurrió en cuarto año aquella situación; desde entonces él, Karina y Jenn se habían separado. No era lo mismo, Jenn solía bromear mucho con Karina, y ahora difícilmente lo hacía con él.

― Deberíamos de darle otra oportunidad —opinó Jenn, sacando de su mochila el último ejemplar de _"Corazón de Bruja"_.

Tom exhaló.

― No lo creo... No lo merece —señaló él. Jenn lo observó por encima de la revista.

― Fue un error, estoy segura.

― Yo no... Creí que era distinta a los Slytherins... Pero no, es la misma basura que la mayoría de ellos. Sólo porque es de una familia distinguida no significa que tenía que tratarnos así ―opinó él. Su amiga suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia la revista.

* * *

― Hey, Holliban —una voz masculina levantó la mirada de Caterine y su séquito. Estaba rodeada de amigas y de varias chicas de cuarto año. Era muy bien sabido que Caterine tenía muchas seguidoras, sobre todo jóvenes que deseaban ser como ella algún día y, por supuesto, poseer el poder que ella gozaba.

― ¿Qué quieres, Milton? —preguntó ella observando al aludido: Adad Milton, Slytherin y de quinto curso. Cabello rubio oscuro, piel blanca, musculoso, atractivo y alto.

― Will. El próximo sábado es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, y queríamos saber si quieres salir con él —consultó.

― ¿Queríamos? —repitió Caterine. En ese momento William Mirage se acercaba corriendo hacia Adad, detrás de él iba Tom y detrás de este iba George Fray. Los tres tenían la respiración agitada. William jaló del brazo a Adad, al tiempo que George y Tom lo tomaban de ambos brazos y lo alejaban del Slytherin.

― Ah, te refieres a los perdedores de tus amigos y tú —señaló ella con desprecio. Su séquito esperó impaciente su respuesta.

― No lo hagas, Adad. No —le suplicó su amigo Ravenclaw, pero al parecer Milton estaba dispuesto a que Will lograra salir con Caterine, de la cual estaba enamorado desde hace mucho.

― Oh vamos, Will, ella aceptará, lo sé —aseguró George Fray.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Fray? —la voz de Caterine interrumpió la conversación, ella se paró, dirigiéndose a los cuatro.

― Vamos, Holliban. Sólo una oportunidad. Verás que Will vale la pena —George trataba de convencerla, pero Caterine sólo rodo los ojos.

― ¿Cómo hago para que entiendan que no quiero salir con su raquítico amigo? —exclamó. Los cuatro se miraron— Si estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo ya lo habría hecho, ¿No? ¿No saben que Caterine Holliban no pierde su tiempo?

George soltó un resoplido en forma de burla, siempre solía burlarse de lo que decía Caterine… Le encanta provocarla.

― ¿Qué te da risa, Fray? —interrogó ella.

― Oh, nada, sólo que te crees el centro del universo cuando eres sólo una simple niña malcriada —mencionó con desprecio.

― Por lo menos yo no soy un asqueroso Hufflepuff mestizo —se defendió, enojada. George abrió la boca para replicar, pero Tom lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo.

― ¿Supongo que eso es un no, verdad? —exclamó George, ya de lejos, hacia la Slytherin.

― ¿Eres estúpido o sólo te haces? —Gruñó Caterine, con ofensa, mientras los cuatro desaparecían— Idiota —susurró para ella misma.

George Fray compartía curso con ella y Caterine lo detestaba completamente, así como a sus tres amigos restantes. Ella siempre había pensado que eran un intento fallido de _Los Merodeadores_. Obviamente nadie podía igualarse a su James Potter, pero ellos parecían una gran _gran_ broma. George tenía cabello castaño oscuro, largo y lacio, sus ojos eran miel, su tez blanca y era alto y fornido.

Caterine se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo entre las chicas que la miraban impactadas y calladas, pero rápidamente bajaron la mirada.

No debías ni mirar a Caterine Holliban si ella no te miraba.

* * *

James soltó una carcajada debido a la reciente broma que habían realizado. Remus trataba de observarlos con reprobación, pero no podía evitar una sonrisa. Arhedel se acercaba hacia ellos, dispuesta a saber qué era lo que quería Sirius esta vez. Esperaba que no fuera ayudarle para introducirse en la habitación de Lily Evans, como esa vez en cuarto, la cual resultó muy mal. Al llegar la chica todos se callaron y la observaron.

― Ya estoy aquí, ahora, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Arhedel, mirando a Sirius.

Sirius se aclaró la voz. James y Remus no sabían de qué hablaban.

― Lunático, ¿qué tal si Cornamenta, Colagusano y tú van a la biblioteca a hacer nuestra tarea de pociones? —sugirió Sirius.

― Pero es el primer día de escuela, Canuto, normalmente no hacemos eso —señaló James. Sirius refunfuñó por lo bajo, y Arhedel trató de no soltar una risita.

― Pero es mejor que lo hagan de una vez, así McGonagall nos amará al ver que somos unos chicos responsables —dijo, tratando de hacer que sus amigos se alejaran de ahí. Remus le miraba con una expresión que denotaba un _"¿Qué te sucede? No te creo nada"_; después suspiró.

― Está bien, sólo tenías que decir que querías hablar a solas con Arhedel —dijo Remus, Sirius gruñó de nuevo. Sus tres amigos se alejaron después de despedirse de la Ravenclaw.

Sirius respiró aliviado. James no podía saber nada de esto.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sirius? ¿Es tan fuerte que James tu amigo del alma no puede saberlo? —inquirió la morena, él le dedicó una mirada seria, ella soltó una risita.

― Ven, vamos a caminar, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

― ¿Qué nos estará ocultando Canuto? —preguntó James en un murmuro. Remus había seguido el "consejo" de Sirius y había comenzado a trabajar en su tarea. Peter simplemente miraba a ambos chicos encogido en su asiento.

― ¿No han pensado que tal vez a Canuto le gusta Arhedel? —opinó Peter, Remus volteó a verlo inmediatamente. James notó la repentina acción de su amigo, pero la ignoró.

― No creo, ellos son como hermanos —mencionó el chico de lentes.

― Sí, pero... La manera en que la mira, como siempre está a su lado, cuando se queda mirándola en clases... —continuó Peter. Remus había vuelto a su trabajo, pero sus amigos notaron como apretaba la pluma que usaba; si esa pluma fuera una persona, estaría muerta.

― Hey, Lunático, ¿qué ocurre? —indagó James, confundido. Él chico lo volteó a ver.

― Nada... No creo que a Sirius le guste Arhedel... En todo caso, ¿por qué ella le haría caso?

― Bueno, ¿quién no le hace caso a Canuto? —se burló James, encogiéndose de hombros y recordando las estadísticas que decían que de diez chicas con las que Sirius coqueteaba, diez le coqueteaban también Remus dejó con fuerza la pluma sobre la mesa, lo que asustó a ambos de sus amigos.

― Es imposible que a Sirius le guste Arhedel, y que a ella le guste él. No merece a alguien tan maravillosa y hermosa. Ella de seguro sólo lo ve como un hermano. Sirius sólo jugaría con Ari como juega con todas las chicas, y no merece eso, porque ella es amable y fantástica. Así que no, no creo que sea una teoría correcta, Colagusano — Remus habló rápidamente, mirando fijamente a sus amigos, alternando su mirada miel de uno al otro.

James y Peter se quedaron callados ante la respuesta de su amigo.

― Okay... Creo que quedó clara tu opinión, Lunático. No hablaremos del tema, tranquilo —lo aplacó James, tratando de serenar a su amigo (el cual había continuado con su tarea) pero al escuchar a Cornamenta hablar levantó la mirada.

― ¿Tranquilo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy gritando? —profirió Remus, arqueando una ceja.

Peter soltó un gemido mientras miraba hacia un lado. La mirada de sus dos amigos se desvió hacia la mesa de Madame Pince, la encargada de la biblioteca, quien los miraba amenazadoramente.

― Oh no, todo lo contrario... Estás bastante tranquilo, amigo —dijo con sarcasmo James. Remus suspiró mirando enfadado a su amigo—. Hey, tranquilo, ya no hablaremos de como Sirius y Arhedel deben de estar besándose ahora mismo.

Remus azotó el libro que estaba utilizando, lo que atrajo la atención de Madame Pince y todas las personas de la biblioteca.

― No hay nada entre ellos, James Potter. Acéptalo —murmuró de manera cortante el castaño, al tiempo que tomaba su mochila y se retiraba enfadado de la biblioteca.

Los alumnos que estaban ahí se quedaron viendo la mesa ocupada por Los Merodeadores, y obviamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. James volteó a ver a Peter, quien se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Acaso la luna llena está cerca, Colagusano? —inquirió James en un susurro.

― No lo sé, pero me recordó a esos momentos de cada mes en los que las niñas están enojadas con todos...

― Tal vez Lunático es niña y no lo sabemos y tiene el síndrome premenstrual —comentó James en un murmullo, logrando la risa de su amigo, ambos rieron por unos minutos, y al parar Peter preguntó algo:

― ¿Qué es eso, Cornamenta?

James golpeó con la palma de su mano derecha su rostro.

* * *

― ¿Y bien? —insistió Arhedel, impaciente, mientras caminaba por un pasillo oscuro con Sirius.

― Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a una chica...

― ¿Por qué necesitas ayuda? Digo, tú las encuentras aunque no quieras. Sólo levanta la tapa de un escusado y ahí habrá millones —bromeó.

―...Para James —terminó él, mirando a su amiga.

― Pero James también puede encontrar a alguien fácilmente —dijo Arhedel, sin comprender de que se trataba todo aquello.

― Escucha, Ari... Hemos sido amigos desde los once años, y todos estos años James ha estado obsesionado con Evans. No aguanto más, sólo habla de ella y de cómo lo ignora completamente. Quiero que la olvide, quiero que desaparezca de su mente... Esa pelirroja ya le ha hecho mucho daño.

― Y quieres que te ayude a encontrar a una chica que enamore a James y lo haga olvidarse de Lily completamente —agregó Arhedel, Sirius asintió. Su amiga suspiró.

― No se trata de buscar una chica, Sirius. James ama a Lily, cuando en verdad amas a alguien no puedes hacer que un sentimiento se vaya porque lo decides.

― Lo sé, Arhedel, pero... ¿Cómo te sentirías si vieras a Avi todo el tiempo sufriendo por un chico que ni si quiera la nota? —exclamó él, la exasperación era notoria en su voz. Arhedel sintió el dolor de su amigo. Sirius no aguantaba ver a James sufrir, eran como una sola persona. Ella se compadeció y le sonrió.

― Todo estará bien, Sirius, lo sé —lo animó la Ravenclaw.

― Necesito tu ayuda, Arhedel... Eres como mi hermana, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, y necesito que me ayudes en esto. Por favor —suplicó el chico. Su amiga miró hacia el suelo insegura de lo que respondería. Después de unos segundos miró al Merodeador.

― ¿No crees que sería denigrante para la chica que James Potter sólo saliera con ella porque busca olvidarse de Lily Evans? —inquirió Arhedel.

― La chica no tiene que saberlo, Ari —dijo él, acercando su rostro al de ella.

― Sirius... Pobre chica, ella... No me gustaría que me hicieran algo así —opinó.

― Míralo así: La chica saldrá con James, no para que olvide a Lily, pero para ver si hay una oportunidad de que ambos sean almas gemelas y toda esa basura en la que cree James.

Arhedel soltó otro suspiro... Y observó como Sirius la miraba con su característica "cara de perrito abandonado", ella sonrió.

― Está bien... Pero no será para que James se olvide de Lily, sólo veremos eso... ¿Okay?

― Sí ―aceptó Sirius, aunque no era ese el plan en su mente, era la única manera en que Ari lo ayudaría.

* * *

― Hey, Jimmy —Pamela saltó de pronto hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados James y Peter hablando de incoherencias. A su lado estaba Avi, en su rostro se podía ver la incomodidad.

― Hola, Pame —saludó él, sin mucho entusiasmo. Vio a Avi, la cual lo ignoraba, ya que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno morado, bastante concentrada... O eso quería creer James.

― Peter —dijo Pamela en forma de saludo, él le sonrió, ella se volteó hacia James—. Hey, ¿qué ocurrió con Remus?

― No lo sé, comenzamos a hablar de que si a Sirius le gustaba Arhedel y él se enfadó — relató, con extrañeza.

Pamela y Avi cruzaron una mirada de inquietud.

― A Remus no le gustará Arhedel o algo así, ¿verdad? —inquirió Pamela, con disgusto.

James y Peter se miraron buscando una respuesta.

― Buena pregunta, Pam —contestó el chico de lentes.

― De todas maneras a Arhedel no le gusta él —señaló Pamela, esperando que fuera verdad.

― No creo que haya algo entre ellos dos. Remus quiere a Ari como una hermana, de seguro sólo fue un hermano sobreprotector. Digo, sabemos cómo es Sirius —expuso Avi. Habló por primera vez en la conversación, y eso sorprendió a todos.

― Sí, yo apoyo a Avi.

― Naberrie —saltó al oír su nombre. James tragó saliva y hubo un silencio incómodo.

― Bueno... Creo que es hora de que vayamos hacia pociones. No queremos que Slughorn comience a contar su historia sin nosotras. Ustedes también deberían de irse ya — sugirió Pamela, tratando de cortar la esfera de incomodidad creada.

James y Peter se miraron, después observaron a ambas levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Potter volteó a verlas y Avi volteó a verlo mientras salía por la puerta, fue un segundo, y ella apartó la mirada con timidez. James sonrió, no supo porque, pero ese pequeño acto de Avi Naberrie lo hizo sonreír.

― Oh Avi, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Pamela con inquietud, al tiempo que se dirigían velozmente hacia la clase de pociones.

― No lo sé. No creo que a Remus le guste Arhedel. Son... Amigos desde la infancia, sería algo así como incesto o no sé —comentó Avi, con expresión de asco.

― Pero entonces, ¿por qué Remus se enfadó tanto? Eso no es normal.

― Pues sí, pero... Tal vez pensó que Sirius podía jugar con ella, lo que hizo que su espíritu de hermano sobreprotector saliera de sí... Sabes que él es muy protector con la gente que quiere — opinó Avi.

Pamela se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón a Avi.

― Aún así, deberíamos de hablarlo con Natalie... El plan no puede seguir si es cierto ―sentenció Pamela con seriedad. Ambas se encaminaron en silencio hasta las mazmorras.

* * *

― Que tal... Emmeline Vance —sugirió Arhedel. Ella y Sirius estaban sentados en una banca ubicada en el jardín más concurrido de Hogwarts. Ari señaló a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo, tez blanca y complexión delgada, que reía junto con sus amigas Ravenclaws.

― No, Vance es demasiado... Loca... Y perfeccionista, me asusta. No creo que a James le guste alguien así —exclamó con disgusto Sirius.

― Pero si Lily también es una perfeccionista de lo peor.

― Sí, pero Vance está desquiciada. No. Salí una vez con ella... Y no me dejo en paz en dos meses —relató Sirius, Arhedel soltó una risita—. ¡Hey! No fue divertido.

― Me imaginó, aunque Emmeline es una buena chica.

― ¿Qué tal Meadowes? —sugirió Sirius, señalando a Dorcas Meadowes, una Gryffindor de cabello rubio claro y ojos castaños, tez blanca y constitución delgada.

― ¡Oh no! Creo que tiene novio —mencionó Ari.

― Diablos... Es muy linda esa mujer, si estuviera libre...

La Ravenclaw lo miró con acusación.

― Lo siento, ya.

― ¿Marlene? No, espera... Es buena amiga de Lily.

― Sí... Tiene que ser alguien alejado a Lily...

― A mi mente sólo viene Caterine Holliban —señaló Arhedel. Sirius la miró asqueado.

― No, esa lunática no. Sería perturbador... Además de que Cornamenta nunca saldría con ella después de todo lo que ocurrió — cercioró Sirius.

― Bueno, eso sí.

― ¡Hey, chicos! —la voz de James los sobresaltó.

― Ehm, y pues te decía que hoy el jugo de calabaza sabía del asco... —fingió Sirius, y Arhedel asintió fingiendo también. Sirius se volteó hacia su amigo— ¡Oh, Cornamenta! ¿Qué hay? ¿Y Lunático? —observó, solo estaba Peter con el chico de anteojos.

― Es una buena pregunta... Desapareció.

― ¿Por? —curioseó el moreno.

― No lo sé, se enojó y estaba sentimental. Tal vez la luna llena se acerca —agregó lo último con un murmullo, para que no escuchara Arhedel, quien se distrajo para la felicidad de los chicos.

― Hum, bueno... Ya aparecerá —aseguró Sirius, acostumbrado a Remus y sus tiempos de soledad.

― ¿Y qué hacían ustedes? —preguntó insistente James, con cara provocadora, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

― Hablamos de...

― Tarea —mintió Arhedel.

― Oh, vaya. Es tan normal que hables con Sirius Black de tarea, ¿no? —opinó James con sarcasmo, y sus dos amigos se miraron nerviosos.

― Escucha, Cornamenta... No puedes saber por ahora, pero pronto sabrás, ¿sí?

― ¿Se lo dices a Arhedel y a mí no? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, hermano! —exclamó él, enfadado.

― Estábamos hablando del chico que me gusta. Se lo dije a Sirius en el expreso, y él me dijo que me ayudaría con él porque es un amigo cercano —mintió Arhedel, brincando de pronto. Una de sus habilidades era mentir muy bien.

― Oh, vaya... Con que a la pequeña Arhedel le gusta alguien —le fastidió James, con una sonrisa, tratando de provocar a su amiga.

― ¿Qué? —Remus llegó de pronto, y todos voltearon a verlo. James arqueó una ceja y miró a Peter.

― Vaya, pero si la señorita sentimental ya volvió —aludió James, su amigo lo miró enfadado— Hey, Lunático... Hasta Pamela me preguntó porque saliste tan enfadado de la biblioteca.

― Lo siento, yo... Tenía algo que hacer —respondió el castaño, tratando de evadir la pregunta.

― ¿Cómo ir y levantarle un santuario a Arhe...? —comenzó a decir Peter, pero James le dio un codazo, lo que hizo que se callara. Arhedel arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella extrañada— Todos están muy raros hoy —miró a los chicos, hubo un silencio incómodo, a lo que Sirius soltó una risa fingida y abrazó a su amiga.

― Oh Arhedel, creo que necesitas comer algo, ya estás delirando —la distrajo Sirius, simulando una sonrisa.

― No, no lo estoy... Son ustedes y sus... Códigos raros —contradijo. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí—. Está bien, me iré para que hablen de sus cosas personales y raras que Arhedel no debe de escuchar —La chica se fue rápidamente, dejando a los cuatro observándose los unos a los otros.

― ¿Y sí le levantaste un santuario a Arhedel, Lunático? —preguntó Colagusano y sus tres amigos se golpearon con la palma de la mano el rostro.

* * *

― Nat —Pamela interrumpió la risa de la mencionada y de Avi, las dos la miraron. Pamela suspiró observando a Avi, la rubia entendió de qué se trataba.

― ¿Qué pasa, Pam? —preguntó Evoran, tocando el brazo de la aludida.

― Hay algo que queremos contarte —comenzó la Gryffindor, Natalie arqueó una de sus cejas.

― Está bien, pueden hacerlo —las alentó. Las chicas suspiraron y Pamela miró a Natalie directamente a los ojos.

― Hoy cuando estábamos en la biblioteca pasó algo muy... curioso —emprendió la chica, Natalie asintió indicándole que continuara―. Remus de pronto salió muy enojado de ahí, llamando la atención de todos. Parece que había discutido con James y Peter. Y, pues...

― Pamela fue a preguntarle qué había ocurrido a Potter... Y él nos dijo que Remus había salido de esa manera porque habían hablado de la posibilidad de que a Sirius le gustara Arhedel... Y discutieron y Remus se enojó porque Peter decía que era cierto que había algo entre Sirius y Ari... —continuó Avi.

― Comenzamos a hablar de la posibilidad de que a Remus le gustara Arhedel. James lo dudó y no supo que contestarme.

― Yo dije que seguramente él estaba actuando como un hermano sobreprotector, es decir, él sabe cómo es Sirius y no creo que él quiera que Arhedel sea sólo otra de sus conquistas —finalizó Avi.

Natalie observó a ambas incrédula, sus ojos azules parecían preocupados.

― Pero a Arhedel no le gusta Remus, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

― ¡Nah! —exclamaron ambas chicas con seguridad.

― Y... ¿Creen que a él le guste Ari? —inquirió ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

Avi y Pamela se miraron sin saber que responder.

― No lo sabemos, Nat. Pero si es cierto... No sabemos si podríamos continuar con lo que queríamos —informó Pamela, su amiga parecía desesperanzada.

― Yo no lo creo —opinó Avi—. Han estado juntos tanto tiempo y no le ha dado una señal. No tendría sentido que fuera verdad. Creo que Remus quiere mucho a Arhedel porque son como hermanos. Es como si Pamela estuviera saliendo con Black —su amiga la volteó a ver ofendida—, que no está sucediendo —se apresuró a agregar Avi, y su amiga sonrió complacida—. Potter le diría, aunque es mejor amigo de Black, que no salga con él porque él es sólo un mujeriego y no quiere que su mejor amiga salga lastimada. Arhedel y Remus siempre han sido como hermanos, se conocen desde pequeños, creo que eso es más una hermandad que un amorío. No creo que ninguno de los dos se gusten, simplemente es Remus tratando de protegerla de Sirius. Remus es amigo de Sirius, pero eso no le quita que piense que es un mujeriego de lo peor que sólo juega con las mujeres.

Pamela asintió apoyando la larga hipótesis de Avi. Natalie suspiró preocupada.

― Tengo miedo —aceptó, mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¿Qué tal si ambos se gustan? Nunca podré volver con Remus —exclamó desalentada. Pamela le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

― Tranquila, Nat. Estoy segura que Avi tiene razón. Así que no te preocupes, seguiremos con el plan. Tú tranquila, que yo sé que estamos haciendo, ¿sí? —Pamela le sonrió a su amiga, ella le devolvió la sonrisa confiando en que Pamela tuviera razón.

― Está bien.

― Vamos a cenar, ya es tarde y tengo hambre —comunicó Avi. Sus amigas rieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

"_Que no esté enamorado de ella, por favor, que no esté enamorado de ella_", pensó Natalie, casi rezando porque no fuera verdad.

* * *

― Entonces a nuestra pequeña Arhedel le gusta un chico, ¿eh? —abordó James, mientras él y sus amigos cenaban.

― Ehm, sí —contestó Sirius, tomando un trozo de pastel de fresa, y tratando de sonar convincente.

― ¿Y podemos saber quién es el afortunado? —insistió Potter.

― Hum... No estoy seguro, no lo sé, deberían de preguntarle a ella —contestó Sirius, tratando de evadir el tema.

― Ella no nos dirá —señaló Peter, James asintió.

― Vamos Canuto, dinos tú.

― No, no debo de andar diciendo los secretos de Arhedel —respondió Canuto defendiéndose.

― Por lo menos dinos algo de él, no sé, para ir adivinando —instó James. Black suspiró, tendría que inventar a alguien.

― No sé, es castaño y alto —James y Peter miraron hacia Remus, quien los miró sin comprender porque lo observaban.

― ¿Castaño y alto?

― Sí —Sirius ni si quiera sabía que hablaba, sólo decía datos al azar que aparecían en su cabeza, tratando de crear a un chico que fuera creíble para sus amigos.

― ¿Y en qué casa va?

― Gryffindor, creo.

James y Peter volvieron a ver a Remus de inmediato, el cuál comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

― ¿No se llama Remus, por casualidad? —inquirió James, Sirius escupió en la cara de su amigo el pastel que tenía en la boca, luego lo miró resentido por lo que había hecho— Gracias por tu respuesta tan... Limpia, Canuto.

― Lo siento, Cornamenta —se disculpó el muchacho, sacando su varita para hacer un hechizo que quitara el pastel del rostro de su amigo.

― Supongo que eso es un sí —insinuó James, su amigo se mostró nervioso.

― No, por Merlín, Arhedel quiere a Lunático como un hermano. El nombre del chico es... Adolphus, sí, Adolphus... Canis-Esper.

― Ah, mira...

― ¿Ese nombre por lo menos existe? —preguntó Remus, mirando a su amigo sin creerle.

― Claro, es... Es italiano-japonés —aseguró Sirius. Sus amigos sólo lo miraron con cara incrédula—. ¡En serio que se llama Adolphus Canis-Esper! Se los mostraré chicos, es...

Sirius buscó desesperado a un chico en la mesa de Gryffindor. Tenía que haber alguien que sus amigos no conocieran. Los tres esperaban impacientes y sin creerle mucho al moreno.

― ¡Ay! Ya se fue —se excusó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero mañana lo conocerán, lo sé.

― Sí, Sirius, lo que digas... —murmuró James mirando hacia el pan que tenía en su plato.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

― ¡Les juro que existe! —exclamó Sirius.

― Sí, Canuto... Te creemos —musitó Remus con tono divertido.

Sirius hizo un puchero y sus amigos sonrieron.

― Está bien, mañana conoceremos a Adolphus Canis-Esper. Te creemos, Canuto —exclamó James, sonriendo aún, sus tres amigos se miraron con complicidad.

Sirius había olvidado completamente el porqué de todo esto. Se volteó y de pronto su mirada se posó en Avi Naberrie. Rubia, de ojos azules, delgada, era hermosa... ¿Y si ella era la perfecta para su plan? La chica reía con sus amigas Hufflepuffs. Naberrie era sofisticada, tranquila, agradable y responsable, no se le conocía ningún amorío, y los novios que había tenido eran bastante decentes. Sabía por Arhedel que Naberrie era una chica especial, divertida y bastante linda. No lo iba a negar, tenía una belleza espectacular, siempre había destacado de entre todas las chicas de su curso, tal vez su madre era _veela_ o algo así. Pero Avi Naberrie era tal vez la más bonita de toda su generación. Tal vez a James le gustaría, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella lograría sacar a Lily Evans de la cabeza de su amigo.

Sirius sonrió.

Había encontrado a la chica.


	5. Pergaminos y memorias

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**IV. Pergaminos y Memorias**

Era miércoles. Hace una semana que había comenzado el curso, y James podía sentir la pereza corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó somnoliento, y escuchó gotas de agua golpeando el suelo de mármol del baño. Remus ya estaba bañándose, como siempre antes que todos. Bostezó y miró a su alrededor: Sirius seguía dormido y casi estaba tirado en el suelo, Peter dormía abrazado a su peluche de rata. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y observó a su amigo licántropo salir con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cadera para abajo.

Desde aquel día de la biblioteca, James no había dejado de pensar en Avi. En realidad ella y él no se llevaban bien, y eso se debía a todos los accidentes que habían ocurrido entre ellos. James nunca había hecho que sucedieran a propósito. En cuarto año transformó una pluma en una serpiente por error, y esta fue a parar a la rubia, que estaba muy cerca; Avi odiaba las serpientes. En tercero, al correr de la furia de una chica con la cuál había salido él por un mes, chocó con Avi y sin querer el cuaderno morado, que siempre llevaba con ella, cayó al lago. Pamela, sabiendo lo importante que era para su amiga ese cuaderno, se lanzó al lago por él… Pero lo único que consiguió fue vomitar del miedo por el calamar gigante que surgió de pronto a su lado, eso la humilló y la hizo la burla por una semana, por lo menos hasta que alguien más fue la burla: Severus Snape. James gruñó divertido al acordarse de eso.

Pero en verdad, Avi Naberrie era misteriosa. Nunca había posado su atención en ella, excepto por la primera vez que la vio y hablo con ella. Primer día y era la selección, la llamaron, y todo el mundo se asombró: Avi era espectacularmente bonita, eso la hacía, tal vez, la más llamativa de todas las chicas de su generación. Pero no se sabía mucho de ella, sólo era la chica rubia que siempre acompañaba a Pamela y a Arhedel. Sólo lo había pensado detenidamente una vez, pero la Hufflepuff era en verdad guapa: Con cabello rubio platinado, ondulado y largo. Su sonrisa era totalmente blanca y sus dientes eran derechos. Su tez bastante blanca, era delgada, y alta. Muchas veces había surgido la idea de que era mitad veela entre las personas, pero en realidad nadie sabía mucho de ella. No era cómo las demás chicas que tenían defectos físicos, es cómo si Avi hubiera sido moldada a la perfección. Lo que lo fascinaba y lo asustaba a la vez.

James suspiró, Avi captaba su atención, y hace mucho que alguien no la captaba así… Desde Lily Evans.

Se levantó, se dirigió hacia la ducha y comenzó a pensar en la misteriosa prefecta mientras el agua golpeaba su cuerpo desnudo.

* * *

— Sé que no debería de decir esto, pero estúpida McGonagall, siento que trae algo contra mí —se quejó Pamela Aniston, introduciéndose en el salón de Defensa contras las artes oscuras, acompañada de Avi Naberrie y Arhedel Louis. Avi y ella se sentaron hasta atrás. Pamela refunfuñó al dejar su mochila sobre su silla. Arhedel se sentó en una mesa delante de ellas, siempre solía sentarse con Jennifer Knightley en esta clase—. Desde que me vio a mí entre los alumnos de primero para la selección… Estoy segura que desde ahí me odió.

Avi y Arhedel sólo intercambiaron una mirada cansada, siempre era lo mismo con Pamela. Ella y McGonagall no llevaban una buena relación, si no es que su relación era espantosa. Solía sacarla de su clase porque Pamela le levantaba la voz, se peleaba con ella, se quejaba de ella en su cara, no ponía atención en sus clases. Simplemente ambas no combinaban, y Pamela esperaba con anhelación que con los T.I.M.O.S., y la horrible calificación que obviamente sacaría en el de transformación, dejara de ver a McGonagall casi todos los días.

— Ella no trae nada contra ti, Pamela. Te lo hemos dicho miles de veces. Si pusieras atención y no le levantaras la voz, no te castigaría —comentó Arhedel sacando un enorme libro azul de su bolsa, su amiga bufó.

— ¡Es la primera semana de clases y ella me levanta un castigo! —gritó Pamela enojada, alzando las palmas de sus manos en forma de protesta.

— Sí, pero eso fue porque te burlaste de ella en su cara, y ni te arrepentiste —aclaró Avi, observando el interior de su cuaderno morado cómo siempre.

— Es que… ¡Ay, vamos! Su vestido era muy gracioso, no me digan que no. James también se rió —se excusó, con una risita.

— Pamela, no es bueno burlarse de los maestros —le aconsejó Arhedel, al final ella siempre era la voz de la razón. Su amiga Gryffindor resopló, cruzó sus brazos y miro hacia un punto indefinido.

En ese momento escucharon a Jenn sentarse a lado de Arhedel y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. La Slytherin se volteó y sonrió a ambas en forma de saludo. Inmediatamente comenzó a hablar animadamente con la Ravenclaw. Avi suspiró cerrando su cuaderno y volteó a ver a Pamela.

— Tranquila, es sólo un castigo.

— Lo sé, pero me enoja.

Avi suspiró.

En ese momento se cerró la puerta y apareció el profesor. Rudolph East, un hombre de unos sesenta años, los miró a través de sus gafas de fondo de botella. Era un profesor bastante tranquilo y teórico, así que todos se aburrían en aquella clase. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

— Buenos días, jóvenes. Esta clase será sumamente corta debido a que tengo varias tareas que revisar, ―era apenas la primera semana y había dejado un enorme ensayo sobre los elfos domésticos y sus derechos. Arhedel había estado protestando porque eso no tenía nada que ver con la clase, aún así había entregado ocho pergaminos. Pamela se preguntaba cómo es que no le dolía la mano después de medio pergamino— sólo quería explicarles su nueva tarea.

Muchos resoplaron y se quejaron. Caterine Holliban gritó un "¡Maldito viejo!" de sus labios rosas. Pamela sólo rodó sus ojos, no sabía quién era peor: Si McGonagall o este viejo que sólo les dejaba tarea tras tarea.

"_Veamos ahora que nos deja."_

— Verán, harán un ensayo esta semana… En parejas, —dijo el maestro, e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a buscar a la suya— que yo escogeré —Todos lo miraron desanimados—. Este ensayo será pequeño comparado con el anterior.

— Ajá —susurró Pamela, sarcásticamente.

— Harán tres pergaminos sobre los Therstrals. Muchos no sabrán que son, pero tal vez unos pocos los han visto y saben dónde se encuentran. Me gustaría que se esforzaran en buscar información sobre ellos, créanme que aquí hay mucha.

— Genial, de seguro me pondrá con Holliban. Sólo eso me faltaría —murmuró Pamela a Avi, resignada a la desgracia.

— Permítanme… —dijo él, mientras buscaba el pergamino con la lista de los nombres. Pamela rodó los ojos de nuevo.

"_Que no sea Holliban, ni Black, por el amor a Merlín"_ pensó con los ojos cerrados.

— Veamos —volvió él, callando los cuchicheos que corrían por el salón. Los chicos estaban ansiosos por saber con quién tendrían que compartir algunas horas. La mayoría de las chicas deseaba que fuera algún merodeador. Pamela observó a Caterine cruzando sus dedos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, de seguro en espera de que su pareja fuera James— DeventPort…

— ¿Cuál de los dos? —dos voces surgieron de entre los alumnos. Los hermanos DeventPort, gemelos, eran conocidos por ser muy ricos. Eran Royce y Nicole. Royce tenía el cabello pelirrojo, corto y bastante chino, su tez era blanca y estaba llena de pecas, era alto y fornido. Su hermana tenía el cabello pelirrojo más oscuro, sus ojos eran azules como los de Royce, era muy blanca, alta y delgada, pecosa y era toda una niña mimada.

— Royce —respondió el profesor, con voz seria e irritada—. Apenas comienzo y ustedes dos ya empiezan con sus necedades.

Nicole soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

— En fin, DevenPort con Mirage, Pettigrew con Lovegood —Peter miró a sus amigos asustado, Xenosphillius Lovegood era el muchacho raro de su generación, con el cabello rubio claro, largo y lacio y mirada de demente, la mayoría se alejaba de él—, Evoran con Aniston…

— ¿Cuál de los tres? —preguntaron esta vez tres voces. El profesor gruñó.

Había tres Aniston en la clase, Pamela y sus dos primos: Johnny y Cassandra, también gemelos. Johnny era el chico dorado de su familia, de cabello castaño, corto y con copete levantado, era fornido y alto, además de atractivo. Su hermana compartía el mismo color de cabello, sólo que el suyo era ondulado y largo. Sus ojos resaltaban: Azul y enormes. Ambos eran blancos y delgados, muy parecidos a Pamela.

— Pamela —respondió el profesor. La Gryffindor soltó un grito de emoción mirando a Natalie que se encontraba al otro lado del aula, la chica le sonrió entusiasmada.

— Malfoy con Anderson, Evans con Black…

Lily Evans resopló en voz baja. A Sirius tampoco le agradaba la idea, estar con Lily "la perfeccionista" Evans no era su actividad favorita, y más cuando intentaba que James la olvidara. Seguramente James haría que le preguntará un montón de cosas a la pelirroja. Sirius gruñó por debajo.

— Patille con Knightley.

Jenn se quedó sin aire y miró a Arhedel, ambas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

— Aniston _Johnathan_ —precisó el profesor mirando al aludido, recalcando su nombre—, con Hart. Trey con Patterson, Snape con Haykman.

A Tom lo recorrió un escalofrío. Severus Snape simplemente lo fulminó.

"_Bonita pareja, profesor"_ pensó el Gryffindor.

— Longbottom con Connor, Sanders con DevenPort, Holliban con Fray…

— ¡AH NO! —Caterine se paró de pronto, protestando— Yo no trabajaré con ese tipo, profesor.

— Me temo que ya está escrito, señorita Holliban. No trate si quiera cambiarlo. Es eso o reprobar mi materia —comentó él. Caterine lo miró incrédula, bufó y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. George parecía contento, podría molestar a Caterine durante mucho tiempo, y claro, convencerla de que saliera con su amigo. Ambos se miraron y la Slytherin le sacó la lengua al ver que él sonreía pensando en cómo la haría sufrir.

— Meyer con Vance, Louis con Lupin.

Arhedel y Remus se voltearon a ver, ambos se sonrieron.

— Hatcher con McKinnon, Diggory con Aniston, Montgomery con Roodwood, Woods con Meadowes, Milton con Richardson y Potter con Naberrie.

Avi levantó la mirada de su cuaderno.

No, esto no era _posible._

Pero lo era.

Avi soltó aire mientras todos se levantaban y el ruido inundaba la estancia.

No iba a estar tanto tiempo sentada en frente de James Potter, el idiota que sólo despeinaba su cabello y conseguía millones de chicas.

No, _simplemente no._

Tenía que hablar con el profesor, debía de haber un error. _Tenía que haberlo._

Avi se levantó decidida a hablarlo con el profesor East. Esquivó a Dorcas Meadowes que le sonrió amigablemente, pero el estado de Avi no le permitía sonreírle ni si quiera a Arhedel, quien la esperaba en la salida, preocupada por la reacción que tuviera su amiga.

— Profesor, creo que ha ocurrido un error —expresó Avi, en frente del escritorio. East estaba guardando torpemente sus cosas en su maleta, se percató segundos después de la rubia.

— ¿Qué sucede señorita…?

— Naberrie —completó ella

—Naberrie, sí. ¿Qué sucede?

— Creo que ha sucedido un error con mi pareja. ¿Está seguro que estoy con Potter? —preguntó ella.

El profesor la miró y enfocando sus cansados ojos sobre el pergamino buscó el nombre de la chica y asintió.

— Sí, es su pareja.

— Pero, ¿es un error, verdad? Tal vez usted estaba muy cansado y me asignó la pareja equivocada —insinuó, pero el maestro sonrió con sarcasmo.

— Señorita Naberrie, le sugiero que no se comporté como la señorita Holliban. Estas son las parejas, no hay cambios. Es sólo un trabajo, termínenlo pronto y no sufrirá mucho —le propuso. Avi suspiró, sus mejillas estaban encendidas del coraje. Sintió como una mano delgada la jalaba hacia la puerta, mientras ella contenía su enojo para no gritarle al profesor. De pronto sintió el aire otoñal y escuchó risas a lo lejos, estaba en el pasillo fuera del salón, pero no dejaba de ver hacia el escritorio.

— Avi… Avi… Avi, contesta, por favor —suplicaba Arhedel. Avi se volteó y vio a su amiga, después observo sus manos entrelazadas. Arhedel se notaba preocupada.

— No puedo creerlo, Ari. No puedo.

— Es sólo un ensayo, Avi. No será tanto tiempo…

— Potter no hará nada y yo terminaré haciendo todo, porque es un irresponsable ególatra —se quejó Avi. Arhedel suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, de pronto sus ojos brillaron al ocurrírsele una idea.

— ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos juntas? —Propuso ella— Remus y yo haremos el ensayo a lado de James y de ti, así no te sentirás tan sola.

Avi suspiró. Sonaba como una idea atrayente, después de todo era estar con su mejor amiga y Remus Lupin, el único Merodeador agradable.

Pero no. Se enfrentaría a esto sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Era hora de crecer, de madurar. Se había propuesto eso el año pasado, su meta era madurar lo más pronto posible. Era bastante inmadura, tonta e ilógica, al menos eso pensaba ella. Quería madurar, ser menos enojona, ser más pacífica.

Avi encaró a su amiga, que la miraba preocupada, y dijo:

— Tranquila, puedo con esto.

Arhedel levantó una ceja.

— No te creo, Avi. Pero si lo dices, entonces espero y lo logres. James no es una mala persona, es un chico bueno, bastante bueno a decir verdad, aunque sea arrogante y trate de la patada a tu primo, es un chico genial.

Avi la observó unos minutos, Arhedel le sonreía, tratando de darle confianza.

— Nos vemos más tarde, Arhedel. Iré a buscar a James para terminar lo más pronto posible —concluyó ella, y se alejó con paso decidido.

"_¿James? ¿Desde cuándo es James?"_ pensó Arhedel. Suspiró y pensó en ir a buscar a Remus, después de todo ella también tenía un ensayo por hacer.

* * *

El ensayo no llevaba más de dos horas, por lo menos eso quería creer Pamela. Ella y Natalie caminaron hacia la biblioteca el viernes después de Encantamientos. Ambas iban riendo, como siempre, con Pamela Aniston no había momento en el que no estuvieras riendo. Entraron y se acomodaron en una mesa bastante lejos de la bibliotecaria, la cual Pamela despreciaba. Esparcieron las cosas que necesitarían para su investigación: Tres pergaminos que Natalie sacó de su bolsa, la tinta de Pamela y dos plumas. En la biblioteca estaba el mismo murmullo de siempre, no era todo silencio como se pensaría.

— Iré a buscar el libro que necesitamos. Ya vuelvo —anunció Natalie. Su amiga hizo ademán de acompañarla pero se quedó sentada y callada. De pronto observó cómo Lily Evans llegaba sola a la biblioteca, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía muy molesta. Pamela comprendió la razón cuando segundos después vio a Sirius Black cruzar la puerta siguiendo a la pelirroja. La morena soltó un suspiro, imaginaba como se la estaba pasando la pobre Evans. De seguro quería hacer el trabajo sola, y era obvio, Black sólo se la pasaría preguntándole cosas para que James supiera.

Por la mente de Pamela pasó la primera vez que se había encontrado con Sirius Black. Era primero de septiembre de 1970, y lo recordaba muy bien.

— _Oh, Dann, no pensé que estaría tan lleno. Creí que era algo exclusivo —exclamó una pequeña Pamela de once años. Se encontraba agarrada de la mano de su hermano Daniel Aniston, de cuarto curso y Gryffindor. Era muy parecido a la chica, a diferencia de que él tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, un poco largo y lacio. Los ojos oscuros de Pamela estaban sorprendidos, ella nunca había visto tanta gente, ni si quiera en las fiestas familiares._

— _Lo sé. Pero somos bastantes, Pam. No te preocupes, no es como si te fueras a ahogar —la molestó. Pamela lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo mientras sonreía, él soltó una risa. _

— _Mira, te ayudaré a subir tus cosas —dijo él, tomando el baúl de la pequeña y subiendo a un vagón del tren—. No te preocupes por él, porque cuando llegues a tu habitación ahí estará —le aseguró, acercando su rostro a la niña, la cual asintió. _

— _Ahora, Pam..._

— _Tienes que buscar un compartimiento lo más pronto posible porque si no se llenarán y tendrás que irte con gente indeseable —repitió Pamela, su hermano lo había dicho unas veinte veces._

— _Exacto —afirmó él. Ella le sonrió en forma de despedida—. ¿Segura que estarás bien? ¿Puedes sola?_

— _Tranquila, hermano, ya veré donde entro. Hay muchos como yo, así que… Buscaré —le tranquilizó. Su hermano le sonrió, no muy confiado, pero Pamela había dicho desde el primer día en que había llegado su carta de Hogwarts que ella se haría responsable de sí misma en esa escuela. Se llevó el baúl de su hermana al compartimiento de él para que ella no fuera por todo el tren con él buscando un compartimiento. Pamela sonrió viéndolo alejarse._

_Olió el carbón en el aire, y escucho muchas voces. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba algo asustada. No sabía cómo eran las personas ahí, pero era Pamela Aniston y no podía sucederle algo malo aquí. Pamela se dio la vuelta, estaba decidida a buscar algún compartimiento con alguien que conociera o que se viera de su edad. Acaso… ¿No el chico Potter entraba también este año? Al menos eso decían sus cálculos. Miraba el interior de los vagones, personas que no conocía. Hasta que encontró uno con dos chicos. Reconoció al instante esa cabellera negra, los lentes redondos, y la sonrisa de James Potter. Ella abrió de pronto, sin si quiera tocar. Los dos niños dentro de él la voltearon a ver. _

— _¡Hey! —Exclamó James, saltando de su asiento para abrazar a la chica— ¡Hola! No me imaginaba verte por aquí. _

— _Mis cuentas decían que tú también entrabas a Hogwarts hoy._

_James rió. Pamela miró al chico detrás del muchacho. _

— _Bueno, ¿y me presentarás a la chica, James? —surgió la voz del otro chico. Pamela nunca antes había visto a un niño tan guapo. Su rostro estaba anonadado. _

— _Ah, sí. Él es Sirius Black, Pam. Ella es Pamela Aniston —los presentó a ambos, Pamela seguía con el rostro sorprendido. Sirius sonrió._

— _Lo sé, lo sé. Soy increíblemente guapo para mis once años —comentó él, tomando la mano de Pamela en forma de saludo aunque ella no se la ofreció. Al escuchar ese comentario Pamela dobló la mano del chico provocando que él soltara un grito de dolor._

— _Narcisista —soltó enfadada, mirando profundamente a los ojos del muchacho. Él se le quedó mirando. Era desagrado lo que veía en los ojos de la chica. Se alejó y se volvió a sentar. Pamela aún lo fulminaba, y James se sentía anexado en ese lugar._

— _Ehm. Y… Bueno… —comenzó James, pero Pamela no dejaba de ver a Sirius con desprecio. _

Pamela bufó. Ella y Sirius Black nunca se habían llevado bien. Simplemente era esa actitud tan mujeriega del chico. No era porque a ella le agradara o algo así, pero le recordaba a su padre, algo que ella quería olvidar.

Natalie se sentó de pronto en frente de ella. Estampó un libro sobre la mesa, lo que hizo que Pamela se sobresaltara.

— Lo siento —murmuró Natalie. Pamela le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

― Mira a la pobre Evans, tratando de esquivar a Black.

Natalie se volteó para ver a Lily. La pelirroja tenía una expresión de enfado mientras Sirius le murmuraba cosas parado a lado de ella, pero la prefecta lo ignoraba plasmando cosas en un pergamino, apretando la pluma a causa del enojo.

— Pobre Lily… Qué bueno que no nos tocó Black —se alegró Natalie, volviendo a ver a Pamela y negando con la cabeza en forma de lástima.

— Lo sé. Me hizo recordar la primera vez que vi a Black —comentó Pamela, mirando a un punto indefinido.

— Yo no me acuerdo, sinceramente. Black no me importa tanto —señaló Natalie abriendo el enorme libro que acababa de traer. Su amiga abrió la boca ofendida.

— ¿Estás insinuando que Black es importante para mí? —preguntó ella. Su amiga se encogió de hombros— Claro que no. Black me vale, ojalá y le escupa un águila o algo así.

— Hum, claro —dijo Natalie mirando a su amiga. Pamela se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua. Natalie soltó una risita.

* * *

— Déjame en paz, Black. Haré el trabajo yo sola, puedes ir con Potter a bobear por ahí —exclamó Lily. Se dirigía hacia la biblioteca con un libro entre sus brazos y su mochila colgada del hombro derecho. Detrás de ella venía Sirius, tratando de hablar con ella.

— Pero es en equipo, Evans. Yo quiero ayudar…

Lily se volteó de pronto, ambos quedaron frente a frente.

— Ay sí, claro. ¿Crees que soy tonta?

— Sí… Digo, no —se confundió Sirius. Lily resopló mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar su camino. El chico la seguía algo desesperado. Ambos entraron a la biblioteca y Sirius notó a Pamela sentada. Sus ojos grises se quedaron un momento observándola, después volvieron a Lily.

— Mira, yo haré el trabajo. Diré que ayudaste si me dejas en paz y le dices a Potter que se aleje de mí —ofreció Lily, tratando de ser cortés.

— No es eso, Evans… Agh, yo, yo quiero ayudar —aseguró él, y estaba siendo sincero.

— Ya, basta. Sé que sólo quieres preguntarme cosas y decírselas a Potter, pero tu plan no funcionará. Así que simplemente vete y déjame trabajar —murmuró ella enfadada, azotando las palabras. Se sentó, sacó unos pergaminos y comenzó a buscar algo en el libro que traía en brazos. Sirius se sentó, respiró y dijo:

— Evans, no. No vengo a preguntarte esas cosas. Porque ni yo mismo quiero que James se siga obsesionando contigo. Sólo quiero hacer mi parte del trabajo.

Lily tardó en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo levantó su mirada y observó al chico por unos largos segundos. Bufó y le entregó el libro.

— Tu parte del trabajo va de la página 123 a la 144. Lo quiero para el viernes —finalizó Lily.

— Página 123 a 144, viernes, pelirroja. Entendido —repitió Sirius, recapitulando. Lily rodó los ojos mientras él se iba de la biblioteca entregándole una sonrisa.

Se levantó para buscar otro libro que la ayudara en su investigación. Mientras hurgaba entre los estantes vino a su mente el recuerdo de James Potter confesándole su amor cuando apenas tenían trece años. Era como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Lily soltó una risa. Su mejor amiga, Jessica Patterson, era hilarante. Ambas estaban tomadas del brazo, dirigiéndose hacia su sala común. De pronto en un pasillo alejado y solitario se les cruzó James Potter. Lily suspiró. _

— _Hola, Lily —saludó él. Ella le sonrió sin mucho ánimo._

— _Que tal, Potter. ¿Nos permites? —preguntó ella. James no le agradaba, apenas tenía trece años y se creía todo un Dios. _

— _No —dijo él, parecía tímido, James Potter tímido. ¿Tímido? Eso era demasiado raro. Lily notó como sus mejillas se encendían ¿Ahora que quería este prepotente?_

— _¿Qué quieres? —inquirió la pelirroja. James se veía tan vulnerable. Él exhaló aire y se arrodilló frente a ella. El corazón de Lily comenzó a golpear duro su pecho. ¿Qué-estaba-ocurriendo? _

— _Lily… Desde que te vi en el tren por primera vez… Me gustaste. Eres hermosa, decidida, inteligente, graciosa y perfecta. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Lily. Tú… ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? —preguntó James. Lily pensó si esto era un sueño. James Potter la estaba invitando a salir._

_Lily mantuvo su boca abierta, sorprendida, sin saber que decir. James había sacado un girasol y se lo ofrecía. ¿Cómo sabía James que la flor favorita de Lily eran los girasoles? ¿Acaso la acosaba? _

— _No —contestó ella, tajante._

— _¿No? —repitió James, levantándose, parecía ofendido._

— _Sí, como escuchaste, Potter. No —remarcó Lily. James la miró sin comprender su respuesta, el girasol cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, él parecía incrédulo. Pero Lily y Jessica estaban incómodas, sobre todo la última._

— _Un día, Evans… Rogaras por salir conmigo —juró él. Ella bufó en forma de risa._

— _Ese día nunca llegará, Potter —aseveró. James se volteó y fue desapareciendo poco a poco, a medida que avanzaba rápidamente dando pasos fuertes. Lily se quedó observándolo. _

Lily crujió los dientes al acordarse de eso. James Potter estaba obsesionado con ella desde primero, y era algo perturbador. Por su mente nunca había cruzado el chico de esa manera, pero había tenido unos cuantos novios. Tomó el libro que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

* * *

Karina se acercó tímidamente hacia la banca donde estaba sentada Jennifer platicando con un chico de quinto curso. Al percatarse de su presencia, el muchacho se alejó después de sonreírle en forma de despedida a Jennifer. Ella miró algo incómoda a Karina, quién también lo estaba. Se miraron por un largo rato.

— Ehm, sólo quería saber cuándo haríamos el trabajo —informó tímidamente la castaña. Jenn la miraba sin saber que decir. Unas horas antes Tom le había dicho que no se acercará a Karina, que le dijera que ella haría todo el trabajo y él le ayudaría para que no fuera tan pesado. Pero eso era lo que quería Tom. Jennifer extrañaba a Karina más que a nadie, era su mejor amiga después de todo, sabían todo una de la otra, y solían ser inseparables.

— Mañana después de pociones —respondió ella— En la biblioteca. Nos vemos ahí.

Karina asintió, le hizo un gesto de despedida incómodo a Jenn y ella le sonrió incómoda también. Si tan sólo no hubiera sucedido eso, esa pequeña cosa… Todo sería tan diferente. Ya se imaginaba a Karina y a ella mirándose con una sonrisa cuando el Profesor East dijera que eran equipo. Harían el trabajo en la sala común de Slytherin, cómo siempre riendo y hablando de bobadas al mismo tiempo. Sería divertido y amistoso.

— Como siempre —se murmuró a sí misma.

_Jenn salía del Gran Comedor después de haber cenado. A su lado estaba Tom, ambos estaban hablando de la tarea que tenían de Encantamientos. Se dividían el trabajo ya que estaba algo largo. _

— _¡Hey, chicos! —exclamó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, se voltearon para ver a Pamela Aniston llegar detrás de ellos._

— _¡Hola! —saludó Tom. Jenn le sonrió a la chica._

— _¿Han visto a Karina? —preguntó la Gryffindor. Ambos se miraron sin tener respuesta y se encogieron de hombros. La chica bufó— Tengo que encontrarla, es mi compañera de Encantamientos. _

— _Vamos a buscarla, debe de estar acosando a Snape, así que debe de estar en la biblioteca. Ya casi es noche y pronto cerrarán, así que hay que apurarnos —propuso Jennifer. Pamela asintió y caminaron entre risas y bromas hacia la biblioteca. Pero antes de llegar se les cruzó la misma Karina._

— _¡Karina! —exclamó Pamela, acercándose a su amiga— te estábamos bus…_

— _¡No te me acerques! —le gritó ella firmemente. Pamela saltó hacia atrás quitando su mano del antebrazo de la Slytherin._

— _Kari, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jennifer, sorprendida por el comportamiento de Karina. Ella sólo la fulminó. _

— _Cállate —ordenó._

— _¡Oye, Kari! ¡Tranquila! —exclamó Tom._

— _Mira, tú asqueroso sangre sucia, me das tanta repulsión. Tú y ella —señaló a Jennifer—, deberían de estar lejos de esta escuela. Asquerosos hijos de muggles. Por lo menos ella es mestiza, no que tú eres un desagradable muggle tratando de ser un mago y de negar su mediocridad._

_A medida que Karina hablaba se acercaba al rostro de Tom, su mirada era fría y se notaba muy enojada. Pamela se adelantó a ella y se escuchó una cachetada. _

— _¡No le hables así a Tom, Karina! —Exclamó ella— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te pasa?_

— _Tú cállate, Pamela. Tu madre ni si quiera te ama, eres una pobre chica sin amor._

_Pamela no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre la chica. Ambas comenzaron a pelearse rodando por el suelo. Tom y Jennifer trataban de separarlas. Karina le dio un golpe a Pamela por debajo del ojo derecho, mientras que ella le dejó un moretón en la rodilla. Tom pudo al final atrapar a Karina y la levantó, alejándola de Pamela. Pamela quería seguir con la pelea, pero Jennifer tomó su brazo, insistiéndole que no lo hiciera._

— _¡Eres una estúpida, Karina! ¡Creí que eras diferente a todos ellos, pero eres la misma bazofia! —gritó con frialdad Pamela. Sus ojos estaban surcados de lágrimas, sangraba de la comisura izquierda de la boca. Tenía ambas rodillas raspadas. _

_Karina no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolos con desprecio. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Le lanzó una última mirada a Pamela y se alejó rápidamente sin decir nada. _

Jennifer recordaba muy bien esa tarde. Pamela no había querido hablar con nadie de eso, nadie quería hablar de eso. No quería ser llevada con Madame Pomfrey, y no dejaba de llorar. Más tarde Jennifer supo que al único con el que habló sobre eso fue con James Potter, el tema no volvió a la boca de la Gryffindor.

Al siguiente día Karina se había disculpado. Pero nadie le creía. Jenn aún deseaba que fuera verdad la disculpa de Karina.

La extrañaba mucho.

* * *

— Mira, Fray. Tú vas a hacer todo el trabajo. Yo te pagaré para que digas que te ayudé. Así siempre me arregló con todos, así que no trates de cambiarlo —Caterine Holliban estaba parada sobre sus tacones negros, en frente de George Fray. Él la miraba con burla.

— Eres una holgazana, Holliban —bufó él, la chica frunció el ceño— ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que lo voy a hacer?

— Tienes que hacerlo, no hay alternativa —designó ella—. Lo siento, pero no voy a estar atrapada con un idiota que se la pasará molestándome.

— ¿Sabes? Podríamos llevarnos bien si tú quisieras —comentó George, a lo que la Slytherin soltó una carcajada.

— Buena esa, Fray. Pero no. Lo único que me dirás es que debo de salir con Mirage, algo que no ocurrirá.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Will? Es un chico muy inteligente, es caballeroso, te trataría bien…

— Oh no sé, tal vez… ¿Es que es un perdedor? O… ¿Qué no me gusta en ninguna manera? —contestó con sarcasmo la Slytherin, cruzando sus brazos y rodando sus ojos. George apoyó una mano en la pared, acorralando a Caterine— Aléjate o no quieres saber que sucederá.

— Tranquila, ni que me gustarás —dijo él, retirando su mano. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— Mientes —afirmó ella, entre una risa de incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué? El mundo no gira alrededor de ti, Caterine. No le gustas a todos los chicos en esta escuela, no eres la más hermosa ni la mejor. Crees que el mundo te ama cuando en verdad todos te odian. Tus amigas sólo están contigo por conveniencia. Eres una ególatra de lo peor, y es por eso que estás sola, si fueras más amable…

— Ya te puedes callar —lo frenó, cortante, mirándolo con rabia—. Nos vemos afuera de la biblioteca a las cinco, mañana.

La chica se alejó con paso decidido, pero George pudo notar dolor en su mirada. Recordaba el día que William se había declarado a Caterine. No era un recuerdo que le gustará particularmente.

_Caterine Holliban empujó a William Mirage hacia el lago. Su rostro estaba surcado de enojo y asco, parecía encolerizada. Mirage se había atrevido a besarla después de decirle que la amaba desde primero. _

_George, Tom y Adad se acercaron al lago dispuestos a ayudar a su amigo. Caterine miraba excesivamente enfadada a los cuatro._

— _¡No! ¡Entiéndelo, Mirage! ¡No me gustas! ¡Merlín! ¡Eres tan un estúpido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —exclamó ella, bastante enfadada. William había salido a la superficie, su rostro estaba colorado y triste. Podía sentir frías gotas recorriendo sus mejillas. Caterine entonces se marchó sin decir nada, sulfurada_

— _Que perra es esa tipa —habló Tom Haykman, acercándose al lago y estirando el brazo para ayudar a su amigo. George y Adad asintieron._

— _Pareciese que no tuviera corazón —comentó George. Todos sabían que Caterine podría ser muy cruel si te detestaba, pero era la más leal y amorosa si eras su amiga. Ella no era hipócrita, ni parecía tener corazón, era tan cruel y fría con todo el mundo. Hacia sufrir a tantos que decían que ella no tenía emociones._

— _Me pregunto porque será así —inquirió Adad, jalando a Tom para lograr sacar a William. Su amigo salió totalmente mojado, y su rostro expresaba vergüenza. _

— _Oh, chicos —fue lo único que dijo el Ravenclaw. George lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo y le dio un abrazo. _

— _Es una estúpida sin corazón, amigo. Nadie la quiere, así que no te preocupes. Se cree la gran maravilla, pero es sólo una chica más en este mundo —lo animó, sus amigos asintieron._

Algo tendría que haberle pasado. O tal vez era cierto, no tenía corazón. Tal vez sus padres la habían criado así, tal vez no. ¿Cómo podía a tantos gustarle una chica así? Caterine traía a medio Hogwarts loco, y él no lograba comprenderlo. Era hermosa, eso no lo dudaba, pero era una engreída cruel y maldita, ¿por qué a alguien le gustaría estar con ella? Decían que incluso tenía lesbianas detrás de ella, George no lo dudaba. No entendía porque todos amaban tanto a Caterine y al mismo tiempo la detestaban de igual forma.

Tal vez así había nacido Caterine Holliban.

* * *

Arhedel cambió la página con su dedo índice. Estaba sentada afuera de la biblioteca, esperando a Remus para hacer el trabajo. La chica siempre solía llevar un libro en mano, los libros le despejaban la mente y la tranquilizaban.

Pensó en Natalie. Se imaginaba cuanto quisiera ser ella la que estuviese en equipo con Remus, eso le provocó una sonrisa. Natalie y Remus habían sido novios en segundo año, ella había sido la primera novia de Remus y también él el primer novio de Natalie. Por lo tanto, ambos habían compartido su primer beso. Eran sólo niños, tal vez Remus no sabía cuánto había significado para Natalie. Aún recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, ese brillo en los ojos azules de Nat era inolvidable.

— _¿Dónde nos vamos a sentar, Avi? —preguntó una pequeña Arhedel Louis de once años. Avi Naberrie estaba a su lado, ambas buscaban un compartimiento. Iban a entrar a Hogwarts este año y eso emocionaba a ambas mucho._

— _Hum, bueno, es una buena _pgegunta_ —contestó Avi con su acento francés. _

_Buscaban un compartimiento solo, pero todos parecían estar llenos por chicos de otros cursos. Arhedel tomó la mano de su amiga, estaba un poco nerviosa, la gente la alteraba, nunca había sido una niña social ni menos alguien que se relacionara con la gente, la mejor relación que tenía era ella y su gata._

_Avi de pronto chocó con alguien. Ella y Arhedel cayeron de espaldas, al igual que la persona. Arhedel se levantó y observó a la niña en frente de ellas: Cabello negro, largo y lacio, con fleco recto cubriéndole la frente, una diadema azul adornaba su cabello. Ojos azules, tez muy blanca. _

— _Lo siento, mucho —se disculpó ella, desde el suelo. Arhedel se volteó a ver a Avi que se había parado. La rubia se despolvaba la falda azul que traía. _

_Natalie estaba dispuesta a pararse, pero una mano apareció ofreciéndole ayuda. La chica miró hacia la persona a la cuál le pertenecía. Se quedo sin respiración, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, sus ojos se abrieron de pronto. _

_Era perfecto. _

_Arhedel se había parado y se despolvaba la falda también. Notó la mirada de Avi mirando detrás de ellas, así que ella se dio la vuelta. _

— _¿Quieres ayuda? —inquirió el chico. Era castaño, de ojos miel, pálido y parecía muy dulce. Natalie nunca había visto en su vida a alguien así. Ella aceptó, y tomó su mano. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada. _

— _Gracias —agradeció ella, embelesada. El chico le sonrió, y miró hacia las otras dos chicas. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y a la vez alegres. Natalie levantó una ceja, sin entender porque hacia eso._

— _¿Remus? —preguntó Arhedel, atónita. Natalie observó como una de las niñas con las que había chocado veía atónita al castaño. Era la más pequeña de todos, tenía cabello negro, lacio y corto, sus ojos eran verdes y era lo que más resaltaba de ella. _

— _¿Arhedel? —respondió él. Avi miró a ambos sin entender que sucedía. Y miró hacia la chica con la que había chocado, ella también parecía confundida._

— _No lo puedo… Oh por… —de pronto la niña se abalanzó sobre el castaño. Natalie y Avi se miraron incómodamente entre ellas._

— _Avi _Nabeggie_ —se presentó Avi, con una sonrisa._

— _Natalie Evoran. _

— _Ella es _Aghedel_ Louis, mi _mejog_ amiga, la chica que _pagece_ que acaba de _encontgag_ al esposo que se fue a la _guegga_ —informó Avi, Natalie sonrió. _

_Natalie observó cómo se separaban. Ambos estaban boquiabiertos, y emocionados. Lo podía notar en los ojos de uno y otro. _

— _Hum, _Agi_…_

_Arhedel no podía dejar de ver al chico, pero después de unos segundos miró a Avi con una sonrisa._

— _Él es Remus Lupin, Avi. Vivía cerca de mí, y… Creí que nunca lo volvería a ver —agregó, volteando a ver al chico. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír. _

— _Perdón, todo esto ha sido muy repentino —surgió el castaño, Natalie lo miró—, disculpen, soy Remus Lupin. _

_Remus miró hacia Natalie, queriendo que ella dijera su nombre. Sonrojada Natalie se presentó, y así lo hizo Arhedel. _

Recordaba el brillo en los ojos azules de Natalie al ver a Remus por primera vez. Pero eso no era lo que mejor recordaba, era esa sensación de pertenecer a algún lugar, de encontrar algo que estaba perdido, de… de totalidad. Era uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Ver a ese chico, en frente de ella, de nuevo. Remus de alguna manera hacía que no se sintiera sola, la completaba de alguna manera, le hacía sentir que había un lugar donde ella pertenecía. Recordaba como ese día sintió felicidad absoluta al sentir algo que extrañaba mucho, al sentir que una parte de ella volvía.

Arhedel suspiró. ¿Qué diablos con ella? Él era su amigo, eran amigos desde pequeños, al igual que Avi y ella. Avi era como su alma gemela, pero Remus la complementaba de una manera muy distinta. Sentía que eran esas dos piezas que no encajaban con alguien más. ¿Era normal pensar eso con un amigo?

Soltó una pequeña risita al pensar en el acento francés que a Avi le había costado tanto dejar. No era fácil, pero Arhedel le ayudó mucho para que lo superara.

Arhedel pasaba su mirada nerviosa de un lado a otro, sin notar que Remus estaba parado a lado.

— ¿Ari? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz tranquila de Remus. Arhedel se sobresaltó y vio al chico hacia arriba. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió, levantándose. Remus le sacaba tal vez tres cabezas. Ella siempre tan pequeña y él siempre tan alto.

— Sí, yo… Sólo estaba recordando cosas —respondió ella, sonriéndole. Él le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que entraran a la biblioteca.

* * *

James llevaba media hora observando a Avi escribir delicadamente sobre un pergamino. Estaban en completo silencio en la biblioteca. El gryffindor no quería molestarla, es por eso que se mantenía callado.

— ¿Tienes que estar mirándome todo el tiempo? —inquirió Avi irritada. James volteó hacia un librero, nervioso.

— Lo siento… Pensé que no te molestaba que te observara —respondió él.

Avi resopló y continuó escribiendo.

La mente de James se revolvía entre recuerdos sobre Avi y él, escasos, pero que parecían tener importancia desde hace una semana.

Cómo la primera vez que habló con ella.

— _No, Sirius, no es así —Arhedel Louis soltó una risa quitándole una especie de relicario a Sirius Black. Él trataba de abrirlo, pero no lo lograba. _

_James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Arhedel estaban en Las Tres Escobas. A James le emocionaba el hecho de que ya los dejarán visitar Hogsmeade. Había ido un par de veces, pero estar con sus amigos no era igual que estar con su familia._

_Sirius le arrebató el relicario a Arhedel, y ella no paraba de reír. Remus hablaba de algo con Peter y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sirius y a Arhedel. _

— _Mira, Cornamenta. Aniston a la vista —anunció Sirius, quien estaba pegado a la ventana. Los merodeadores y Ari voltearon a ver fuera de la ventana. _

— _Y está con sus dos amigas… —murmuró Peter, sin poder recordar el nombre de las dos chicas que acompañaban a Pamela._

— _Avi y Natalie —acabó Arhedel, con tono ofendido. _

— _Ari, ¿tú qué sabes de Naberrie? —preguntó James curioso acerca de la rubia que abrazaba a Pamela y reía junto con ella y Evoran._

— _Qué no sé de Avi, más bien —corrigió la oji—verde. Los Merodeadores la observaron intrigados por la vida misteriosa de la hufflepuff—. ¡Hey! Pero eso no significa que les vaya a decir algo._

— _Oh vamos, Arhedel. Dinos algo, lo que sea de ella. Nunca hemos sabido cómo es o algo así… Por lo menos sabemos de Evoran por Lunático —la alentó Sirius. Arhedel miró rápidamente a Remus que sonrió nerviosamente, luego suspiró._

— _Ya sé, diez preguntas de Naberrie y luego te compraremos lo que quieras en Honeydukes —ofreció James. Sabía cuánto le encantaba a Arhedel la azúcar, sobre todo los chocolates. _

_Ari se mordió el labio inferior, su rostro demostraba que estaba pensando en la propuesta._

— _Diez cosas que no sean tan personales —propuso ella. James suspiró, no muy alegre, y aceptó._

— _Vale._

— _Okay, comencemos —exclamó Sirius, impaciente._

— _¿Su verdadero nombre es Avi? —disparó Peter de pronto. Los Merodeadores asintieron, era una pregunta que casi toda la humanidad tenía. Arhedel bajó la mirada y soltó una risa._

— _No. Se llama Abigail —contestó. James trató de no escupir su cerveza de mantequilla en la cara de Sirius que estaba en frente. — ¿Qué? —preguntó Ari, mirando a Sirius y a James alternativamente._

— _Abigail —suspiró Sirius, entre risas._

— _¿Qué con eso?_

— _Es un nombre… Raro para una niña como ella —comentó James, sin poder respirar._

_Arhedel rodó los ojos, igualmente Remus. Peter trataba de reírse también para no ser excluido._

— _¿Es inglesa? —preguntó Remus, Arhedel lo miró._

— _No, es francesa. _

— _¿Por qué ella y tú se llevaban desde el primer día en Hogwarts? —preguntó Sirius._

— _Porque su mamá y la mía eran mejores amigas en sus días de Hogwarts, entonces había visto algunas veces a Avi —respondió ella._

— _¿Es cierto que está enamorada de Pamela? —preguntó James. Arhedel la miró sorprendido._

— _James… Que… —Arhedel parecía no tener palabras. Parecía ofendida. _

— _¿Es cierto que se aclaró la piel con un hechizo? —preguntó Sirius._

— _¿Es mitad gato?_

— _¿Es muggle?_

— _¿Es squib?_

— _¿No tiene calcetas rosas?_

— _¿Sabe cocinar?_

— _¿Es cierto que vendió su alma al diablo para ser bonita?_

— _¿Y su padre?_

_Arhedel se paró de pronto, sin observarlos. Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida con paso enfadado._

— _¡Hey! ¡Ari, nosotros, no! —balbució James, pero la chica no paró. Remus resopló y los miró con reprobación._

— _¿¡Qué!? Ella dijo que podíamos hacer preguntas no _tan_ personales… —se excusó James. _

— _Pero eso no significaba que se podían burlar de ella —los regañó. James, Sirius y Peter se miraron con culpabilidad. Remus se levantó y siguió los pasos de Arhedel._

— _Oh, genial. Vamos, Sirius, deja el dinero y sigámoslos —ordenó James. _

— _¿Y por qué yo…?_

— _Porque sí. Vamos._

_Sirius dejó un par de galeones sobre la mesa y los tres se dirigieron a la salida rápidamente. _

_Afuera hacía frío. La nieve caía con un sonido sordo. Remus hablaba con Arhedel, que parecía muy enojada._

_Y Arhedel, en verdad enojada, era una de las peores cosas en este mundo._

— _Ari… —comenzó James, ella lo volteó a ver, sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo, pero James pensó que era sólo una invención suya._

— _¿Qué? —exclamó, con voz indignada. Sirius parecía asustado y más Peter. _

— _No era nuestra intención… —murmuró él._

— _Oh claro que lo era, James Potter —dijo ella, estaba a punto de lanzársele encima a James, pero Remus la tomó por el brazo. Arhedel estaba muy enojada. Y eso no era bueno._

— _Lo siento… —comenzó Sirius._

— _No tienen derecho de decir esas cosas. ¡No la conocen! Es mi mejor amiga, es cómo mi hermana. ¡¿Qué sentirían ustedes si les hicieran esas preguntas ofensivas sobre su mejor amiga?! ¡¿Qué se burlen de su mejor amiga?! ¡Son unos insensibles! —gritó ella. Sirius, James y Peter se quedaron parados._

— _Arhedel… Perdón._

— _¿Perdón? ¡Es Avi, mi mejor amiga! ¡No tienen idea de lo que ella significa para mí! ¡Les permito hacer preguntas y me salen con sus estupideces! ¡Idiotas! —clamó y se dio media vuelta. Remus hizo el impulso de seguirla, pero Sirius lo paró. Arhedel se había ido con paso firme._

— _¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Pamela, a su lado derecho estaba Natalie y a su izquierdo estaba Avi._

— _Ehm… _

— _Arhedel se fue muy enojada. Lo vimos de lejos. ¿Qué pasó? —investigó Pamela. Avi miraba repetitivamente a cada uno, su mirada estaba preocupada._

— _Hum, sólo… Se enojó con Sirius —lo culpó James. Sirius lo miró con indignación, pero James lo amenazó con la mirada._

— _¿Qué le hiciste, Potter? —saltó Avi. Ninguno de los merodeadores había escuchado antes la voz de Avi. Era delicada, suave, dulce… Pero tenía enojo en ella ahora. Combinaba con su aspecto. Los ojos azules de Avi miraban expectantes a James, él dio un paso hacia atrás nervioso._

— _Ehm… Yo… Nada… Yo…_

— _No sé que le hayas hecho, pero pagarás. Si te metes con Arhedel te metes conmigo —lo amenazó. Ninguno de los chicos le dijo nada, parecían asustados. Avi se alejó buscando a Arhedel después de empujar a James con su hombro al pasar a lado de él. _

— Naberrie.

— ¿Mmm? —musitó la rubia. James tomó aire.

— ¿Arhedel y tú…? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —curioseó el chico.

Avi paró y examinó a James por unos segundos, él levantó una ceja.

— Desde los cuatro años —respondió ella, mirándolo profundamente.

— ¿Es tu mejor amiga?

— Es algo obvio, ¿no? —mencionó ella, le sonrió a James por primera vez en toda su vida y miró de nuevo hacia el pergamino.

James sintió su corazón dar un vuelco con la sonrisa de Avi.

Era la primera vez que le sonreía a él, y no por sarcasmo o burla. Era porque le había agradado. Él sonrió, aunque ella no lo notó.

Avi seguía sonriendo mientras escribía.

* * *

— Ya terminamos —anunció Pamela con felicidad, alzando sus brazos por un instante en forma de celebración. Natalie sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Ambas guardaron sus cosas. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba algo vacía, pero dentro de unas horas estaría llena. Al terminar de guardar todo, las chicas subieron a su habitación. Estaba deshabitada también. Pamela se arrojó sobre su cama.

— Oh, cama… Te extrañé —susurró la chica, acariciando sus sábanas. Natalie sonrió y se acercó a su cama, que estaba al lado de la de Pamela.

— Pam.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nat? —preguntó su amiga, levantando los ojos.

— Estoy preocupada —confesó ella. Su amiga frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por? —preguntó Pamela.

— Ya sabes… Todo el asunto de Remus y Arhedel… —susurró Natalie, mirando al suelo. Pamela se sentó sobre su cama y miro a Natalie inquietada.

— Oh, Nat… —murmuró— Tranquila… Tal vez deberíamos de hablar con Arhedel si eso te calma.

Natalie se encogió de hombros.

— No creo. Sería algo incómodo —opinó.

— Bueno, eso sí —aceptó Pamela, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Crees que a Arhedel le guste él? —preguntó Natalie, entornando sus ojos azules en los cafés de Pamela. Aniston suspiró, sabía que esa preguntaba rodaba por la cabeza de su amiga desde primero.

— No —respondió Pamela, no muy segura— Si quieres hablar con ella…

— No —repitió Natalie, mirando segura a Pamela. Su amiga se encogió de hombros y se acostó de nuevo en su cama, Natalie la imitó.

Mirando el techo de su cama, Natalie recordó algo muy doloroso. Normalmente solían atacarla recuerdos, y estaba acostumbrada a eso. Así era desde pequeña. Volteó y observó a Pamela que, aunque no se había puesto su pijama, estaba completamente dormida. Era mejor no despertarla. Miró de nuevo al techo, y dejo que el recuerdo fluyera en su mente.

_Natalie, Pamela, Karina y Avi reían. Pamela les había contado algo que le había ocurrido en vacaciones a su hermano. No habían dejado de reírse de eso todo el día. Era jueves, y estaban apartadas del mundo, sentadas en un rincón de Hogwarts._

— _Nunca superaré lo de tu hermano —comentó Karina, con el rostro enrojecido a causa de la risa._

— _Yo tampoco. Creo que ni si quiera él —mencionó Pamela. En ese momento levantó la mirada—. ¡Uy, Nat! —Exclamó, las tres se voltearon— Mira quién viene._

_Observaron como Remus Lupin se acercaba con paso decidido hacia ellas, no tenía su característica sonrisa amable, en vez de eso parecía frío. Pamela levantó una ceja, llevaba un año de conocer a Remus, le extrañaba su actitud. El castaño al fin llegó en medio del silencio. _

— _Natalie, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó de golpe el chico, sin saludar a ninguna. Natalie miró a Pamela asustada, ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo con la mirada que lo acompañara. Nat se levantó y se alejó de sus amigas a lado de Remus. El viento agitaba los cabellos de Natalie. Era invierno. Sólo unas dos semanas y saldrían de vacaciones. Natalie sentía su corazón latir rápidamente. Esas palabras no se oían muy lindas. _

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, tratando de acercarse a su novio, pero éste la rechazó, lo que hizo que Natalie se extrañara y comenzará a asustarse._

— _Natalie, yo… — Remus miró hacia el collar que Natalie utilizaba. Él se lo había dado a inicios de segundo año, cuando habían comenzado a andar. Era un corazón de plata con una ene y una erre grabada. Pamela se lo había dado a Remus para que se lo diera a Natalie en su cumpleaños, y así hizo él. Natalie siempre lo usaba. Él suspiró y bajó la mirada. Natalie mordió su labio inferior—, no sé cómo hacer esto…_

— _Entonces no lo hagas —dijo ella en un susurro, sus ojos estaban abiertos y cristalinos._

— _Natalie, quiero terminar._

_Las palabras no entraron de pronto en los oídos de ella. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar: "Quiero terminar". Sintió sus rodillas débiles, un enorme peso en su estomago, sus ojos lagrimosos, sus brazos enclenques. Tomó aire. _

"Esto es una pesadilla, esto es una pesadilla, esto es una pesadilla."_ Se repitió una y otra vez. Remus la observaba._

— _¿Qué? — fue lo único que fue capaz de decir. Remus resopló y metió sus manos a su bolsillo._

— _Escucha, yo… Eres genial, Nat… Pero… Creo que mis sentimientos cambiaron… —explicó. Natalie no lo dudaba, las últimas semanas Remus había estado muy extraño con ella, lo que la tenía preocupada—. Y creo que no es justo que te mienta._

_Natalie tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mirando a Remus con debilidad._

— _Pero, tú… _

— _¿Qué? —preguntó él._

— _Cómo… Yo… ¿Qué diablos? —Gimió ella, sin saber que decir, desesperada— ¿Cómo pasó, Remus? Creí que todo iba bien… Creí, creí que era suficiente._

— _No es que no seas suficiente, Nat. Es que… _

— _¿Hay alguien más? —preguntó ella, temerosa de la respuesta. Remus tardó en responder, parecía que no estaba seguro que decir._

— _No. _

— _Entonces… ¿Qué? No entiendo… No entiendo en qué momento pasó esto. Yo… Mentiste._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Mentiste. Dijiste que me amabas, dijiste que sería por siempre. ¿Cómo pudiste?_

— _Tengo trece años, Natalie… ¿Parece que sé lo que estoy haciendo? —exclamó. Natalie se quedó sin aliento, podía sentir las lágrimas venir._

— _Tú dijiste que sería por siempre… No puedo creer que hayas mentido. _

— _Nat, por favor…_

— _Está bien, vete. Mentiroso —farfulló ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, él suspiró mirando hacia el cielo—. Creí que en serio lo creías, Remus. Que estaríamos juntos por siempre, te creí. Que ilusa fui… _

— _No eres ilusa, Natalie._

— _Claro que sí. Debí saber que no era cierto. Que apenas tenemos trece años, no sabemos nada._

_Remus se quedó observándola, así estuvieron por un largo momento. Hasta que ella se retiró rápidamente. Y él no la siguió._

* * *

Remus y Arhedel escribían en silencio, ninguno de los dos se miraban. Arhedel levantó su mirada y lo observó. Se aclaró la garganta.

— Iré a buscar otro libro —informó.

— Te acompaño —anunció él. Ella se había levantado y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

— No es cómo si me fuera a perder —se burló ella, él sonrió.

— No, quiero… Quiero ver también —balbuceó. Arhedel se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Se alejó hacia un librero, seguida por Remus.

— Extraño estar contigo en tu casa, Ari —soltó de repente Remus. Ella se sonrojó y lo volteó a ver nerviosa.

— ¿Uh? —se extrañó ella, observó de reojo como Remus también se había sonrojado. — ¿A qué viene esto?

— No lo sé… Estaba pensándolo de camino a la biblioteca —contestó, hojeando un libro. Arhedel lo miró. Había algo en él que siempre la había fascinado. Sonrió y él volteó a verla con nervios―. ¿Qué?

— Nada —respondió, parecía divertida.

— _¡No puedo creer que seas mi hermana! —exclamó Danielle Louis, dirigiéndose a su hermana menor: Arhedel Louis. Esta estaba llorando, mientras Danielle parecía asqueada. _

— _¡Yo no puedo creer que comparta sangre con alguien que me odia tanto! —chilló Arhedel, acercando su rostro al de su hermana. Danielle, a diferencia de Arhedel, era rubia, de ojos azul cielo, pálida, delgada y muy alta. Arhedel salió de la habitación llorando. Su hermana cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella. _

_Esa noche Arhedel se quedó sola en casa. Eran las siete de la noche. Su familia había ido a la casa de los McKinnon, una fiesta, como siempre. Ella se había quedado sola… No le gustaba estar con la gente, algo que su madre constantemente le reprochaba. Era una niña muy introvertida, y normalmente se ocultaba de todos. _

_Recorrió sus dedos a través de las teclas del piano, tocándolas con suavidad. Siempre huía a esa habitación cuando estaba triste o quería estar sola, es decir, la mayoría del tiempo. Su madre decía que para tener siete años era una niña muy solitaria… Que debería de ser como sus demás hermanos, crecidos entre sociedad y con amigos desde la infancia. Pero ella estaba sola. Suspiró. Continuó tocando, sin si quiera saber que era lo que tocaba._

_Así era siempre, y ella no se quejaba. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir rechazo de parte de Danielle. No era como si su hermana fuera perfecta, simplemente creía que lo era._

_Esa era una noche bastante tranquila, como todas. La luna estaba a la mitad, y entraba un poco de viento por la ventana. _

_Arhedel se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse. ¿Quién podía estar en casa? Toda su familia estaba con los McKinnon. Ella volteó a ver, extrañada. Se encontró con una silueta irreconocible. No hizo nada, simplemente observó como la silueta se acercaba hacia ella._

— _¿Quién eres? —averiguó ella, con voz queda. Hubo un silencio, la luz de la luna iluminó la figura. Un chico, que parecía de su misma edad, con cabello castaño y ojos miel estaba parado en frente de ella. No sabía qué demonios hacia ahí._

— _Mis padres, ellos… Ellos dijeron que aquí encontraría compañía. Yo no quería ir con los McKinnon… Y…_

— _Oh…_

_A Arhedel le vino a la memoria su madre. En la mañana ella había dicho que una familia se había mudado cerca de aquí, pero ella no le prestó mucha atención. De seguro sería otra familia llena de gente pretenciosa. _

— _Lo siento, yo… Yo soy Remus Lupin —se presentó el chico, tendiéndole la mano a Arhedel en forma de saludo, pero ella no le respondió. No dejaba que de pronto niños entrarán en su mundo y supieran todo. Eso era ella: Siempre se cerraba a todos. Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se miraron. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —le interrogó con frialdad._

— _Hum…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —insistió la niña, sin levantarse del asiento en frente de su piano. Notó como el chico miraba hacia el instrumento._

— _¿Tocas el piano, eh? —inquirió él. Ella no dejaba de observarlo._

— _Sí —contestó secamente._

— _¿Así eres con todos? —preguntó él. Ella se tensó—. Tan… fría y calculadora…_

_¿Qué derecho tenía él de preguntarle eso? Ni si quiera la conocía, ni si quiera sabía su nombre._

— _¿Así eres con todos? Tan… Indiscreto y chismoso._

_El niño soltó una risa. Arhedel no lo encontraba divertido._

— _¿Qué hace tu familia aquí? —preguntó Arhedel, curiosa._

_Él pareció meditar un poco, no parecía seguro de que decir._

— _Algo sucedió —relató. Ella alzó una ceja— y… Tuvimos que mudarnos._

— _¿Algo?_

— _Sí._

_Arhedel dudó, pero se paró de la banqueta en frente del piano, y se paró en frente del chico. Notó como le llevaba una cabeza. Claro, todo el mundo lo hacía._

— _Algo también me ocurrió a mí —susurró ella. Él parecía interesado, así que ella continuó—. Algo que hace que la gente no me acepte, algo que me diferencia de todos… Es por eso que estoy aquí, encerrada, mientras mi familia está en una fiesta._

_Él chico sonrió, parecía comprenderla._

— _Sé que se siente._

_Arhedel sintió su corazón de pronto latir muy rápido. ¿Alguien la comprendía? ¿Era eso posible?_

— _Creo que… Podrías quedarte aquí un rato —aceptó ella, él le sonrió de nuevo. La boca de Arhedel se curvó._

_Estaba feliz._

_Ella se adelantó para salir del cuarto, pero él la tomó de la mano. Arhedel se volteó y miró su mano entrelazada con la del chico. _

— _¿Así eres con todos? Dejando que te toquen cuando apenas te conocen —preguntó él, divertido._

_Arhedel tardó en responder, parecía que el aliento se le hubiera ido._

— _No. _

_Él la miró con una sonrisa, y ella, sorprendentemente, se la devolvió._

— _Soy Arhedel —murmuró y ambos salieron de la habitación._

Arhedel y Remus regresaron a su mesa, y ambos continuaron con su silencio, cuando Arhedel lo interrumpió. Tomó la mano de Remus y él paró de escribir, la miró con sus enormes ojos miel, sorprendido.

— Remus, yo… He estado pensando, y… Sólo… Quiero que…

— Sí, ya sé que no eres buena expresando que sientes —insinuó él, y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

— No, yo… Eres muy importante para mí, Rem. Tú… Tú siempre me haces sentir mejor. Y sin ti… No sé que hubiera sido de mí. Eres… Eres muy importante para mí. Y quería que lo supieras, porque, porque… Porque lo eres. Siempre has estado ahí, siempre me has apoyado, eres… No sé, me haces sentir completa y bien.

Arhedel miró nerviosa al chico, él le sonrió.

— Tú también eres muy importante para mí.

Ella sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

— Creciste a mi lado, cuando más necesite a alguien… No sé, Remus… Eres como el hermano mayor que, bueno, no puedo decir que nunca tuve porque sí tengo hermanos mayores, pero, eres como… Cómo mi hermano mayor. Me gusta imaginarme que el día que yo me casé… Tú serás el padrino.

— Creí que iba a ser Sirius.

— Bueno… Sirius va a ser el padrino de mis hijos. Eso me lo pidió en segundo año, no sé porqué.

Ambos rieron.

— Pero, en realidad. Me gustaría también verte feliz con alguien. Te lo mereces, más que nadie en este mundo. Me gustaría ver tu cara de felicidad cuando te cases con la chica que te merece. Porque… Porque va a ser muy difícil encontrar alguien que en verdad te merezca. Y yo… Espero estar para ese entonces. Ser… No sé… Estar ahí. Crecer a tu lado, ver a tus hijos, no sé… Quisiera siempre estar a tu lado.

Remus apreciaba las palabras de Arhedel, pero para él algo no estaba bien. Sentía un peso enorme en su estomago, como si las palabras de la chica lo hundieran. ¿Padrino? ¿Ver a sus hijos nacer? ¿Con otro? Remus sacó ese pensamiento y miró los ojos verdes de Arhedel, ella le estaba sonriendo.

Sí, probablemente sería así.

— Gracias, Ari.

— La chica que se case contigo va a ser muy, muy, muy afortunada.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió una débil sonrisa. Ella retiró su mano de la suya y ambos continuaron con su trabajo, aunque Remus seguía repitiendo las palabras de Arhedel en su cabeza.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando hubieron acabado, Remus caminaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Un par de chicas se sonrojaron y rieron cuando lo vieron. Él no les prestó mucha atención. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Arhedel. Al acercarse al lago notó una silueta sentada justo en frente del lago. Se acercó y observó a Caterine Holliban. Su cabello estaba algo enmarañado, su delineador estaba corrido, parecía que había estado llorando. Se había quitado las calcetas y los zapatos, y tenía sus piernas bajo el agua. Tenía la mirada perdida, eso extrañó al merodeador. Se acercó silenciosamente.

— ¿Holliban? —musitó él, acercándose.

— Oh, hola Lupin —lo saludó, con voz desanimada—. Ven, siéntate a lado de mí.

Caterine dio palmadas sobre el pasto, señalando el lugar donde Remus debía sentarse. El castaño se acercó tímidamente y se sentó cruzando sus piernas. Hubo un silencio considerable, hasta que ella lo cortó.

— Alguna vez… ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha hecho sentir miserable? —indagó ella. Él levantó una ceja volteándola a ver. ¿Alguien podía hacer sentir miserable a Caterine Holliban?

— Supongo —respondió, recordando las palabras de Arhedel unas horas antes.

— No supongas, a todos nos ha pasado.

— Bueno, hum, sí —aceptó el castaño. Ella asintió sin ánimo.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Caterine, aún observando hacia el horizonte. No había dejado de ver hacia un punto indefinido. Algo en ella hizo que Remus tomará confianza. Tomó aire y habló.

— Una chica… Ella… Ella dijo que le gustaría que yo fuera su padrino de bodas. Dijo que le gustaría verme casándome con alguien más, que yo fuera feliz. Dijo que le gustaría crecer a mi lado, ver a mis hijos. Y eso… Eso de alguna manera… Me hizo sentir mal.

Sí, era cierto. Imaginarse a Arhedel casada con otro hombre lo enfermaba. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Caterine suspiró.

— Un chico. Él me dijo que yo no era el centro del universo. Dijo que la gente en verdad me odiaba. Dijo que no era la más hermosa ni que todo el mundo me deseaba. Y eso… De alguna manera, me hizo sentir mal.

Remus se preguntó qué le ocurría al mundo. Caterine Holliban nunca se mostraba débil, y menos en frente de un Merodeador. Pero ella estaba ahí, contándole sus sentimientos, emociones que de seguro ella guardaría más tarde en su corazón y sonreiría tratando de hacer creer a los demás que estaba bien. Algo que él también haría.

— Nadie es el centro del universo. Pero la gente no te odia. Tienes millones detrás de ti, Holliban ―la animó Remus.

— Caterine, llámame Caterine, Remus.

¿Remus? ¿Desde cuándo Caterine lo llamaba por su nombre?

— Qué estúpida —soltó Caterine—. La chica —aclaró, mirando por primera vez a Remus. Él notó los ojos cristalinos de la morena, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar—. Ella debería de decir que quisiera que tú fueras el chico en el altar con el que ella se casará. Ella debería de decir que quisiera que fueran felices juntos. Ella debería de decir que tú eres el chico… Si no, es muy estúpida.

— No lo creo.

— No te conozco mucho, Remus. No conozco mucho a la mayoría de la gente, pero, pareces un gran chico. Eres guapo, inteligente, amable, caballeroso, y responsable. Ella sería estúpida si no te quisiera.

— Creo entonces que lo es, según tu lógica —comentó él. Caterine negó con la cabeza.

— Ella se dará cuenta. No puede ignorar a Remus Lupin cuando tantas chicas mueren por él —aseguró ella, volteó a verlo y le sonrió. No de forma maligna ni burlona, como hacía con todos, sino sincera, empática. Después volteó a ver de nuevo hacia el lago, igual él.

Caterine soltó un gemido y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

— Ya terminamos —anunció Avi, cerrando un libro bastante grande. James sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

No había sido una tarde mala, de hecho James se había portado muy bien. Incluso Avi se sentía cómoda en su presencia. Hablaron de todo un poco. Avi nunca había conocido ese James agradable del que Pamela le hablaba tanto.

— Genial. ¿Quieres que lo entregue yo o tú? —preguntó James, levantándose.

Avi lo miró, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

— Entrégalo tú. Supongo que puedes hacerlo —dijo ella, con un tono de burla. Él la miró y alzó una ceja. Ella rió tímidamente y se cubrió el rostro con su mano izquierda.

James tomó el pergamino y lo metió en su mochila, después levantó la mirada para ver a Avi.

— Supongo que nos vemos después, Naberrie —habló, en forma de despedida.

— Soy Avi, James —exclamó ella. Sus ojos azules clavados en los del chico. Él sonrió, asintió y se fue.

Avi. Avi. Avi. James no dejaba de sonreír al salir de la biblioteca. Esa chica rubia que siempre había sido un misterio y parecía tan fría como el hielo en realidad era todo lo contrario. Habían estado en paz. Avi había reído por sus chistes, se había mostrado tímida, simpática, hermosa… Como ella era.

Algo en el interior de James se sentía tan bien… Era una sensación linda, grata.

Ni si quiera notó cuando Lily Evans pasó a su lado, con sus amigas.

Recordó la sonrisa agradable de Avi. Su cabello rubio en bellas ondas. Sus ojos azules e inocentes. Toda ella era… Mágica. Era como las princesas de los cuentos muggles. Tenía la apariencia, la personalidad, todo.

Avi era cómo una princesa.

Y por la mente de James pasó, por un segundo, que él quisiera ser su príncipe.


	6. El primer beso es definitivo

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**V. El primer beso es definitivo**

Arhedel se levantó esa mañana debido a la risa de James Potter. Aunque estaban separados por tres habitaciones podía escuchar perfectamente a James riéndose con Sirius. Era claro que Dorea quería que ella estuviera bastante lejos, no confiaba en su hijo, y mucho menos en Sirius Black.

Quedaban sólo dos semanas de vacaciones y el domingo Arhedel regresaba a Paris con su familia. Era miércoles.

Se preguntó cuáles serían los planes de James y Sirius para este día. Ayer habían ido al Callejón Diagon y se dirigieron al lugar preferido de James: Una vieja tienda abarrotada de artículos de Quidditch. Los ojos de James brillaban de la emoción mientras Sirius golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared por el aburrimiento. Estuvieron cuatro horas en esa tienda, hasta que James había visto el último artículo. Ari había pasado ese tiempo hablando con Sirius y con Remus.

En la mente de Arhedel apareció el recuerdo de la fiesta sorpresa que organizaron Sirius y James por su cumpleaños. Hace poco que había sido: El 9 de julio. Apenas había cumplido los 15. James, Sirius, Remus y hasta Peter eran mayores que ella. Además de ser la más bajita de todo el curso, también era la más pequeña.

Bueno, excepto por Avi.

Arhedel sonrió al pensar en Avi. Extrañaba a su mejor amiga, aunque se mandaran cartas diario. James sólo solía repetirle _"¿Qué no pueden estar separadas ni un día?"_ al ver llegar a Belly, la lechuza de la familia Naberrie (que en realidad se llamaba Mirabelle, pero Arhedel le decía Belly) cada mañana.

Arhedel se paró lentamente y miró a su alrededor. La casa de los Potter era tan acogedora… Aquí se sentía mucho mejor que en su propio hogar. Tal vez porque no tenía que soportar a su tonta y presumida hermana Danielle o a su seco hermano Oliver. Aquí todo era tranquilo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

― Hum, pase ―exclamó con agitación.

― ¡Ari! ―James se introdujo en su habitación, seguido por Sirius. Ambos aún vestían sus pijamas, aunque en realidad ellos dormían en bóxers, pero gracias a Dorea siempre se ponían una camiseta. Dorea decía que era por respeto a Arhedel y a ella misma.

― Buenos días, James ―saludó ella y dirigió sus ojos a Sirius―. Sirius.

El moreno se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano mientras se arrodillaba.

― ¿Cómo amaneció hoy mi bella doncella? ―preguntó él. Arhedel rió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los juegos de Sirius.

― Bien ―contestó, entre risas.

― Genial, por qué… ¡Es hora de que te cargue! ―exclamó él, Arhedel comenzó a reclamar pero Sirius la tomó por la cintura y se la echó al hombro. La chica trataba de soltarse, pero era Sirius, y a diferencia de ella, él tenía fuerza.

Una de las muchas cosas que Arhedel odiaba de sí era su debilidad y falta de fuerza. Tanto física como mental.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras hacia el comedor, mientras Arhedel protestaba. Charlus, el padre de James, estaba de nuevo fuera y apenas eran las 10, por lo tanto Dorea estaba sola. Se podía escuchar como hablaba animadamente con dos personas a las que Arhedel reconoció como Remus y Peter gracias a sus voces. La de Remus bastante tranquila, la de Peter como un chillido de rata.

Así llegaron al comedor, Sirius aún cargando a Arhedel que se había resignado, y James tarareando una canción. Dorea estaba haciendo panqueques, James soltó un gritito de emoción. Arhedel no sabía porque, pero James amaba los panqueques. Dorea volteó y observó a Sirius cargar a Arhedel, inmediatamente se meneó.

― ¡Sirius! ―gritó ella. Remus y Peter voltearon a ver a Sirius y la parte trasera de Arhedel. Dorea corrió hacia él y tomó a Arhedel de la cintura, era bastante liviana, la dejó parada y miró a Sirius con las manos en la cadera y una mirada enfadada.

― Es que es divertido ―se excusó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Arhedel estaba bastante roja.

― Es una chica, tienes que respetarla. Ella siempre tan linda y tú tan violento ―exclamó Dorea. Después le dirigió una sonrisa a Arhedel y acarició la mejilla de la chica. Se dirigió hacia el sartén mágico que estaba usando. Sirius sonrió mirando a Arhedel, ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

― Buenos días, Ari ―susurró Remus, mirándola por encima de "El Profeta".

― Buenos días ―saludó ella con tímidez. Le sonrió a Peter y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

― ¿Papá llegará hasta tarde, verdad? ―preguntó James a su madre, sentándose a lado de Sirius.

― Supongo, cariño. Ha tenido mucho trabajo ―respondió su madre, sirviéndole a Sirius un panqueque. El muchacho estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero Dorea lo paró con una mano―. Primero las mujeres, Sirius ―exclamó, refiriéndose a Arhedel. La aludida sonrió tímidamente mientras Sirius le pasaba su plato.

― Gracias ―murmuró ella.

― Ay cariño, no deberías de ser tan tímida. Llevas mucho tiempo viniendo aquí. Claro que no deberías tampoco ser como cierto chico ―agregó, observando de reojo a Sirius en forma reprobatoria. Ari sonrió en forma de respuesta.

Minutos más tarde todos desayunaban en silencio escuchando a James contar una de sus experiencias del Quidditch. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados que sabían que lo único que tenían que hacer era mirarlo, fingir que prestaban atención y asentir de vez en cuando.

Un golpecito se escuchó en la ventana de la cocina. Todos voltearon instantáneamente, y James miró a Arhedel indignado.

― Son apenas las 10 A.M. ¿y ya te estás enviando cartas con Avi? ¿Qué les sucede? ―se quejó James, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la lechuza. Arhedel se levantó y lo siguió.

― Esa no es Belly ―comentó la oji―verde. James volteó a ver a Ari. Escucharon a Sirius acercarse igual que Dorea. La lechuza parada en la ventana era de color café, y grande. No era como Belly: Blanca y pequeña. Lo único que compartían ambas era aquel porte elegante. Todos se preguntaban de quién era.

James tomó las cartas y la lechuza se fue instantáneamente.

― ¿Qué es, amor? ―preguntó Dorea, acercándose a su hijo y observando las cartas. James volteó una de ellas, tenían el sello de Hogwarts.

― No lo entiendo… Son de Hogwarts, pero… Sólo son dos. Canuto, ¿sabes si ya nos expulsaron? ―preguntó James, Sirius alzó una ceja.

― No que yo sepa.

― Pero las cartas de útiles llegan hasta mañana ―señaló Peter. Todos asintieron.

― Esto no parece una carta de útiles ―susurró Arhedel, tomando la carta. Después leyó su nombre.

¿Por qué una carta de Hogwarts estaba dirigida a ella? James miró la otra carta y observó el nombre.

― Hey, Lunático… ―lo llamó. Sirius se acercó a ver la carta de Arhedel y la tomó.

― ¿Los expulsaron a ustedes dos? ¿Por qué? Es decir, son los más tranquilos de nosotros. Tendría más sentido que me expulsaran a mí y a James ―mencionó, observando la carta. Arhedel se encogió de hombros. Tomó la carta de manos de Sirius y la abrió con aprensión. Remus hacía lo mismo.

Sirius observó a Arhedel abrir su boca y mirar embelesada la carta, en el sobre había un pequeño bulto. Sirius se acercó y lo sacó, Arhedel no hizo nada ante aquella acción, sonreía y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Era una insignia que tenía grabada el escudo de Hogwarts con una "P" enorme cubriéndolo. Parecía estar hecha de cobre. Sirius sabía que significaba eso. Miró hacia Remus, que también sonreía sorprendido.

― Esto no puede ser, debe haber un error… ―gimió Ari, sonriendo y tapándose la boca. Sirius la abrazó en forma de felicitación y ella comenzó a reír. Cuando se separaron Sirius notó los ojos de Arhedel cristalinos.

En ese momento la habitación se llenó de abrazos de felicitación. Las dos insignias brillaban con la luz del sol de esa mañana que iluminaba al Valle de Godric.

― ¡Esto tiene que celebrarse! ―exclamó James― Madre, no me esperes temprano en casa ―avisó James, levantando una ceja.

― ¡Pero claro que debe celebrarse! Estos dos son los más responsables de ustedes, y se lo merecían ―profirió ella, abrazando a Remus y Arhedel por un momento.

― ¡Yo digo que haya fiesta! ―sugirió Sirius.

― Madre, si nos permites iremos a nuestra habitación ―avisó James. Su madre asintió con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad. Los cinco subieron rápidamente hacia la habitación donde dormían los merodeadores. James fue el último en entrar, al cerrar la puerta estallaron los gritos de felicidad.

― Mi pequeña Arhedel y nuestro pequeño Lunático son prefectos, no puedo creerlo… Bueno, en realidad sí, era algo muy obvio ―emitió Sirius, abrazando a Arhedel y dándole algunas vueltas en el aire. Después abrazó a Remus, dándole unas palmadas.

― Mi madre se irá en unos momentos… Así que podremos tomar algo… ―propuso James, alzando las cejas con complicidad. Sirius sonrió complacido.

― ¡James, cariño! ¡Ya me voy, vuelvo en un rato! ¡Diviértanse pero no quemen la casa! ¡Los quiero! ―gritó su madre.

― ¡Está bien, madre! ¡Cuídate! ¡Y no prometemos nada! ―respondió él, con una risa. Su madre gruñó y después se escuchó el portazo. James miró a los demás―. Ustedes dos ―dijo, señalando a Remus y a Arhedel―, quédense aquí. Iremos rápidamente por whisky. No se muevan.

Remus y Arhedel asintieron. Sirius, James y Peter salieron de la habitación entre risas. Ambos escucharon pacientemente sus pasos por la escalera y al final el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

En ese instante los dos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción y se abrazaron efusivamente.

― ¡LO LOGRAMOS, ARI, LO LOGRAMOS!

― LO SÉ, CREÍ QUE NUNCA PASARÍA. SOY TAN FELIZ QUE YA NO QUIERO GOLPEAR A SIRIUS POR QUEMAR MI LIBRO AYER.

Ambos se separaron y rieron, estaban extremadamente felices. Se volvieron a abrazar, mientras saltaban de felicidad. Pararon y en ese momento…

Pasó.

Arhedel no supo cómo sucedió, pero de pronto Remus deshizo el abrazo, la jaló hacia sí, sostuvo su rostro con sus manos delgadas y largas, y la besó. Sus labios eran suaves, perfectos. Arhedel tardó en reaccionar de lo que ocurría. Pero algo en ella no quería detenerlo. Así que rodeo los hombros de Remus con sus brazos suavemente. Ella estaba de puntitas. No dejaban de besarse, no paraban. Arhedel pensaba a que iba todo esto. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no lo paraba?

Remus la tomó de la cintura acercándola más a él. Ella pasó sus dedos por su cabello castaño. No sabía que ocurría, pero no quería que acabara.

Nunca.

En realidad siempre había querido pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Remus. Le daba curiosidad.

Y por su mente pasó algo que la hizo estremecerse por dentro. Podría pasar toda su vida besando a Remus Lupin. Era un beso dulce, tierno, delicado. No salvaje, ni violento. Nadie la había besado así. Nadie. Era algo totalmente distinto.

No quería separarse de él. Pero ella nunca había besado a un amigo, y menos así. No se sentía como sus anteriores besos.

Remus subió sus manos a las mejillas de Arhedel de nuevo y dejó de besarla. Ambos se quedaron viendo. Arhedel estaba embelesada, no sabía que ocurría. Remus la miraba algo dolido pero igual deslumbrado.

Arhedel se despertó cubierta en sudor. Eran las 8 A.M., sus compañeras de cuarto se vestían, y ella apenas estaba levantándose. Era la tercera vez que soñaba con eso. Ojalá y fuera sólo un sueño, pero sintió repugnancia hacia sí misma al recordar que era verdad.

Desde entonces las cosas habían estado algo incómodas entre Remus y ella. No habían hablado sobre lo que pasó.

Pero Arhedel no quería recordarlo… No quería. Porque era traición. Era traición a Natalie. Si ella supiera que Remus y ella…

Oh, por Merlín.

Arhedel se levantó y sonrió a Julie Hart, una de sus compañeras de cuarto. Rubia, con el cabello bastante corto, y rostro afilado. Hallie Connor, la mejor amiga de Julie y compañera de cuarto de Ari, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y le indicó con una sonrisa a Arhedel que podía entrar a este. Hallie era rubia, de cabello lacio y hasta los hombros, ojos azules muy claros, muy bonita.

Arhedel se introdujo al baño lentamente y se miró al espejo.

"_Soy una traidora. Qué asco de amiga soy. Natalie nunca puede enterarse de esto. Soy un horror de persona, por Dios. Oh, tengo que decírselo a alguien… Alguien que no sea James, alguien que no sea Sirius, alguien que prometa guardarlo en silencio… No Pamela, no Jennifer… ¿Avi?"_

Suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"_Se lo diré a Avi, sí, eso haré."_

* * *

― Mira, allá va ―anunció James Potter a Pamela Aniston, que estaba a su lado. Ambos observaban recargados en una pared a Sirius Black, que se acercaba a una chica ravenclaw de sexto.

― No lo conseguirá. Ella ya es madura, mientras que él es un idiota ―aseguró Pamela, convencida de sus palabras.

James la miró con reproche.

― ¿¡Qué! ―se encogió de hombros Pamela.

― Sólo observa ―susurró James, volteando a ver.

Las amigas de la chica desaparecieron misteriosamente entre risas al ver que Sirius Black se acercaba. La chica sonreía coquetamente. Era rubia, pecosa y con curvas.

"_Claro, por eso la quiere Black. Pervertido." _

Sirius recargó su mano derecha en la pared, acorralando a la chica. Ambos estaban muy cerca y hablaban en susurros. Minutos después Sirius se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa engreída.

― Se nota que aún es virgen ―declaró. Pamela abrió la boca.

― Cómo… ¡Pervertido Inmundo! ―soltó Pamela, golpeándolo en el brazo.

― ¡¿Qué? ―Se defendió Sirius― Era obvio ya que…

― No quiero saber porque todavía es virgen. ¿Cómo puedes sólo ver a las mujeres así? ―masculló la Gryffindor.

― ¿Cómo qué?

― Como objetos… ¿Qué crees que ellas no tienen sentimientos? Qué imbécil eres ―le restregó la muchacha.

James observaba incómodo a ambos, mientras se sumergían en una dura pelea. Remus llegó y se detuvo a lado de James. Ambos observaron a los dos chicos.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Lunático.

― Sirius, chica ravenclaw, Pamela enojada.

― Oh.

― ¿Y Colagusano? ―indagó James.

― Creo que está acosando a Holly.

― Oh.

― Lo sé. No sé quien está peor: Sirius, Peter o yo.

― ¿Tú? ―James observó a Remus confundido, su amigo se encogió de hombros.

― No me hagas caso, Cornamenta… Sólo… Creo que me estoy enamorando.

James lo volteó a ver sorprendido y ansioso por saber de quién se trataba. Alzó las cejas.

― ¡Lunático, vaya!, ¿y quién es la afortunada? ―curioseó el muchacho de gafas, su amigo le miró de reojo con sequedad.

― No te diré.

― ¿Por qué? ―replicó Potter, triste.

― Porque ni si quiera sé que estoy diciendo ahorita mismo.

― Hum… No sé, acabas de decir que te estás enamorando. Creo que eso es algo, ¿no?

― Sólo… ignora eso, Cornamenta. Haz como que nunca lo dije ―murmuró Remus, con incomodidad, y se alejó hacia la biblioteca. James se giró para observarlo. ¿Qué diablos?

* * *

Arhedel inhaló aire. A unos metros estaba Avi, acompañada de varias Hufflepuffs. Era el momento de la verdad. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, tenía que contárselo a alguien. Caminó rápidamente hacia Avi, y cuando estuvo en frente de ella, la rubia la volteó a ver. Sonrió al instante y se acercó a ella.

― Las veo luego, chicas ―se despidió Avi. Ellas le sonrieron y se alejaron por un pasillo.

Avi sonreía, pero su rostro se tornó en preocupación al ver que Arhedel no le devolvía la sonrisa. La ravenclaw parecía ausente y culpable. Avi tomó el brazo de su amiga y lo frotó en señal de comprensión.

― ¿Qué pasa, Ari? ―preguntó. Arhedel no la veía, miraba hacia un punto indefinido detrás de Avi. No tenía el valor de hacerlo.

Segundos después ella tragó saliva y vio a Avi.

― Algo pasó ―susurró Arhedel, asustada. Sus ojos verdes, que siempre eran demasiado expresivos, estaban aterrados.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Avi, su ansiedad ahora se había vuelto más grande. La voz y la cara pálida, aún más pálida de lo que era, de Arhedel le revolvieron el estomago.

Arhedel se dirigió a una banca que estaba cerca de ahí, se sentó y a lado de ella se sentó Avi. Hubo un silencio. La rubia no dejaba de mirarla.

― Abigail, tengo que contarte algo. Pero no puedes decir nada. Tienes que prometerlo… Jurarlo. Nadie puede saber de esto… ―comenzó Arhedel.

― Sí, sí, lo haré ―prometió Avi, mirándola ansiosa.

Arhedel suspiró tomando valor para contarlo.

― Este verano me quedé en casa de los Potter ―abordó, Avi asintió―. La mañana que llegó la lechuza de los prefectos… Pasó algo… Malo.

― ¿Qué?

Parecía que las palabras no salían de la boca de Arhedel. Avi se desesperaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

― Remus y yo nos besamos ―soltó de repente. Avi tardó en reaccionar. Se quedó por unos segundos observando a Arhedel y después se estremeció como si se hubiera despertado de pronto.

― ¿¡USTEDES QUÉ! ―gritó Avi, Arhedel la miró nerviosa.

― Shhh, Avi. Es secreto, no lo grites.

― ¿¡CÓMO QUE SE BESARON! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS! ¿¡POR QUÉ! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE! ―exclamó, tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, tanta confusión.

― ¡Estaba asustada, Avi! ―chilló Ari.

― Pero… ¿cómo pasó?

― James, Sirius y Peter salieron a comprar whisky. Remus y yo estábamos muy felices por la carta… Nos estábamos abrazando y… sucedió ―explicó.

― Pero… ¿quién empezó?

― Supongo que él.

― ¿Y no lo paraste? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Es bueno besando? ―le interrogó la rubia con interés.

― ¡Avi! ―se quejó su amiga.

― Lo siento, tenía que preguntarlo ―se excusó Avi.

Arhedel tardó un poco más en responder.

― No lo paré. Yo… le seguí la corriente ―admitió la Ravenclaw.

― Ari…

― Ya lo sé, soy un asco. Soy una basura de amiga… Natalie no puede saber esto, Avi. No puede ―le suplicó Arhedel.

― Que tal si… ¿Qué tal si él está enamorado de ti? ―insinuó la Hufflepuff.

Arhedel la miró ofendida.

― ¡No digas eso, Avi! Simplemente fue la emoción del momento ―aclaró la muchacha de ojos verdes.

― ¿La emoción del momento? Arhedel, sé que estabas feliz por la carta, pero no pararlo no es la emoción del momento. Sabes que Natalie lo ama.

― Ya lo sé, Avi. No me juzgues, sé que soy un asco de persona.

― No estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada con él ―comentó.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Qué diablos con él? Es decir, le da esperanzas a Natalie y luego te besa. No lo entiendo ―contestó Avi.

― No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo no tendré nada con él. No lo quiero de esa manera, no me gusta ―aseveró Arhedel.

― ¡¿Y por qué continuaste besándolo entonces?

Arhedel se quedó callada de pronto, mirando a Avi sin saber que responder. La Hufflepuff alzó una ceja en señal de desesperación.

― No sé ―respondió en un hilo de voz la morena.

― No puedes no saberlo.

― ¡Basta, Avi! ―Estalló Arhedel― ¿¡No crees que ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por haberlo hecho? ¡No tienes que venir aquí, juzgarme y regañarme! ¡Creí que tú no lo harías! ¡Por Dios, Avi, no puedo creerlo!

Arhedel se levantó con los ojos llorosos y se fue corriendo rápidamente de ahí. Avi la observó huir y cuando se desvaneció su figura, observó el pasto verde debajo de sus pies. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

* * *

―Hey, Remus.

El gryffindor caminaba agitado hacia la biblioteca, se volteó al oír la voz de Caterine Holliban, la cual estaba recargada leyendo una carta en forma de corazón. Él se acercó, no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

― Que tal, Caterine ―le saludó.

Ella subió su mirada y lo miró con una sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo va tu asunto? ―preguntó ella, partiendo a la mitad la carta y tirándola en un bolso cerca de ella.

― Cada vez peor.

― ¿Por? ―preguntó Cat, mirando a Remus y tomando otra carta de un distinto bolso.

― No sé que siento. Yo… No puedo, estoy muy confundido.

― Mmm ―musitó ella, frunciendo la boca y mirando a su amigo.

― ¿Y lo tuyo?

― Acabamos el trabajo, así que no tengo por qué hablarle de nuevo. Espero y se pudra en las cocinas de Hogwarts ―contó Caterine, rompiendo una carta color violeta y echándola dentro del bolso con repulsión.

― ¿Qué son esas? ―indagó Remus curioso.

― Cartas de admiradores ―contestó la slytherin, con un tono tan común que parecía que le llegaban millones a diario.

― ¿Las lees por lo menos?

― Nah. Al menos que tengan la palabra James seguida por la palabra Potter.

Remus sonrió divertido, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

― Deberías… No sé, guardarlas. Algunos ponen mucho esfuerzo ―propuso Remus. Caterine lo miró de reojo, parecía indignada e irónica. Se volteó hacia él.

― No, ellos deberían de saber que Kirsten Caterine Marian Holliban no está interesada en perdedores como ellos ―habló, separando cada palabra, mirando profundamente a Remus.

― ¿Por qué eres tan…?

― ¿Malvada? ―insinuó ella, dándose la vuelta y rompiendo una carta hecha en pergamino oscuro.

― S-sí ―tartamudeó Remus, asustado de cómo fuera a reaccionar Caterine.

Ella se volteó, buscando una respuesta. Su mirada era arrogante.

― No soy así con todos. ¿Soy así contigo? ―inquirió ella, levantando una ceja.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Caterine le sonrió.

― Si eres mi amigo no seré mala contigo, si eres mi enemigo seré lo peor. Esa es la regla, Remus ―respondió ella. El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Caterine Holliban lo estaba llamando amigo?

Hubo un silencio.

― ¿Amigos? ―recalcó Remus, con tono incrédulo.

Caterine se volteó, parecía divertida.

― Me viste llorar en el lago, ¿no? Sólo un amigo lo habría hecho ―expuso Holliban, totalmente sincera. Era extraño que Caterine te considerará su amigo, normalmente todos eran sus súbditos o gente que le caía mal. Remus le sonrió aún sorprendido. Caterine sonrió de forma franca.

* * *

― ¡Hey, Cornamenta! ―Sirius dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo al llegar a sentarse a lado de él en la clase de transformaciones. Black movió sus ojos grises hacia Pamela Aniston, que estaba sentada bastante alejada de ellos, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba sola, aunque la rodeaban grupitos hablando.

― Que tal, Canuto ―saludó James y le sonrió ligeramente al chico.

― Hey, hay… Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó James, despeinándose el cabello como de costumbre.

― ¿Qué diablos con Aniston? Siempre se enoja cuando estoy coqueteando con alguna chica, o algo así ¿Le gusto? Parece que estuviera celosa. En todo caso si le gusto, yo no opondría resistencia.

― ¡Sirius! ―exclamó James, volteándolo a ver indignado― ¡Hey! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡No puedes ir diciendo esas cosas sobre ella! ¿Qué sentirías si yo te hiciera la misma pregunta pero con Arhedel?

― ¿Arhedel qué? ―Remus llegó y se sentó detrás de ellos. Peter estaba a su lado, y abrió sus ojos tratando de informarse.

― ¿Tú te apareces cada vez que alguien la menciona o qué? ―preguntó Sirius, mirando a Remus confundido.

James volteó a ver a Remus de pronto, abrió la boca y los ojos.

― No, James, no ―se apresuró a decir Remus, negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Es ella? ―investigó James. Sirius y Peter intercambiaron miradas.

― ¿Qué con Ari? Es mi mejor amiga y merezco saber que pasa por sus mentes pervertidas ―prorrumpió Sirius. James bufó de risa.

― No es ella, James. No. Por Merlín. No ―se defendió con nerviosismo. James levantó una ceja.

― James, ¿me responderás entonces? ―insistió Sirius, volviendo a su pregunta. James volvió su mirada hacia Canuto.

― No creo que le gustes a Pamela, amigo. Ella parece odiarte. En realidad yo también me preguntó porqué.

― Deberías de preguntárselo y luego contárnoslo ―sugirió Sirius, alzando ambas cejas en forma de complicidad. Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Avi se acercó lentamente hacia Arhedel, que estaba sentada sola en una banca bastante alejada de toda la población. Siempre solía ir ahí a pensar. Su mirada no se quitaba de un árbol. Los pasos de Avi eran temerosos, quería remendar su error. Paró en frente de la chica y tomó aire.

― Hola.

Arhedel levantó la mirada.

― Hola ―contestó.

Avi titubeó, pero al final se sentó a lado de Arhedel. El viento pegaba sobre el cabello negro de su amiga ravenclaw. Avi parecía avergonzada.

― Lo siento.

Arhedel la volteó a ver de reojo.

― No debí juzgarte. Perdón, yo… Sólo estaba muy sorprendida ―se excusó la hufflepuff. Arhedel la seguía observando sin emitir ninguna emoción―. Lo siento, sabía que venías conmigo porque yo no te juzgaría porque nunca lo he hecho. Pero… Es que, tú, Remus, Natalie…

― Ya lo sé, Avi ―respondió Arhedel secamente, mirando hacia el árbol de nuevo.

― ¿Se lo dirás a Natalie? ―inquirió Avi. Su amiga vaciló, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

― Sólo fue un error, no tiene porque enterarse.

― ¿En serio sólo fue un error? ―instó Avi. Arhedel suspiró.

― Por lo menos de mi parte, sí.

― ¿Y de la de Remus?

― No lo sé, no soy Remus ―contestó Louis.

― ¿Y Natalie?

Arhedel tardó en responder, su rostro estaba lleno de culpabilidad.

― No lo sé ―volteó a ver a Avi, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Se soltó a llorar y Avi la abrazó. Arhedel ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Avi, mientras la rubia le acariciaba el cabello.

― Hey, ya, tranquila, tranquila. No eres una mala persona ―le consoló.

― Claro que sí ―musitó la ravenclaw.

― Eres humana, Arhedel. Haces errores, pero eso no significa que no quieras a Natalie. Estoy segura de que no querías traicionarla.

Arhedel gimió y reforzó el abrazo con Avi.

― Natalie no lo sabrá, ¿sí? Tranquila. Sólo fue un error. No eres una mala amiga, ni una mala persona. A veces esas cosas pasan ―le confortó la rubia, con una sonrisa fraternal.

Poco a poco Arhedel dejó de llorar.

* * *

Pamela estaba sentada en el pasto, mirando sus uñas. Se encontraba rodeada de personas que hablaban y hablaban, pero ella continuaba sola. Era la hora libre después de transformaciones. No se percató cuando James llegó y se sentó a lado de ella. Minutos después volteó a verlo.

― ¿Estás bien, Pammy? ―preguntó James, con inquietud en su voz.

― No sé ―respondió ella, en un susurro. Pamela tenía el rostro lleno de tristeza. James pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga, y ella acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

― James. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

― Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ―contestó.

Pamela se levantó y le tendió la mano a James. Ambos caminaron hasta alejarse de la gente. Aniston se sentó en el frio piso de un pasillo y se recargo en la pared. James se sentó a lado de ella. La gryffindor suspiró.

― Mis padres se conocieron aquí. Ella era seis años menor que mi padre. Los Firenze, la familia de mi madre, no eran… Poderosos, ni ricos, ni nada. Los Aniston, como ya debes saber, son una familia muy renombrada. Mis abuelos comprometieron a mi madre con mi padre cuando ella tenía seis años, _seis estúpidos años_. Mi madre se enamoró de mi padre, o una especie de obsesión, no sé. Pero en verdad lo amaba. Él sólo se casó con ella por el compromiso, y porque sus padres, que eran muy buenas personas, aceptaron que se casará con una muchacha pobre, porque ellos creían que él la amaba.

» Mis papás se divorciaron cuando yo tenía once años. Mi papá siempre estaba fuera, creíamos que era por todo el trabajo que tenía en el ministerio, pero en realidad no era esa la razón… Tenía muchísimas amantes. Mi mamá lo descubrió porque un día llegó una mujer llamada Helen preguntando por mi padre. Helen estaba embarazada de mi papá. Mi madre… Bueno, ella ya sabía desde hace unos años que mi padre la engañaba, pero trataba de ignorarlo a toda costa, estaba desesperada, estaba… Se había vuelto loca. Mi padre pensó que lo mejor sería que se divorciaran, y eso hizo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. James no sabía que decir.

― Y por eso mi madre está tan deprimida y nos trata tan mal. Y, mi padre… A veces lo veo, muy rara vez. Pero ver a mi madre así, aunque no es mí persona favorita, duele. Y es por eso que… Que cuando veo a Black haciendo esas cosas me acuerdo de mi papá.

Pamela suspiró. James la volteó a ver, y pasó un brazo por su hombro, la estrujó un poco.

― Me alegra que tengas esa confianza conmigo, Pammy.

― Me alegra tener un amigo como tú para contárselo.

Ambos sonrieron, y Pamela recargó de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de James, sonriendo en ese instante. Mucho más aliviada.


	7. El cumpleaños de Avi

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**VI. El cumpleaños de Avi**

― Vamos a necesitar muchas rosas, Ari ―murmuró Pamela al salir de su clase de encantamientos un jueves. Arhedel la miró levantando una ceja, no entendía de qué hablaba.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó.

― Rosas ―repitió su amiga.

― ¿Vas a pedirle a alguien matrimonio o qué? ―inquirió la Ravenclaw, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

― ¡No! ―exclamó ofendida.

― ¡Hey, chicas! ―Natalie Evoran le tocó el hombro a Pamela, ella y Arhedel dejaron de caminar. Natalie estaba jadeando por correr para alcanzarlas.

― Vaya, vaya, ¿dónde estabas, señorita?

― Tuve encantamientos con ustedes, ¿olvidas? ―se extrañó, levantando una ceja.

― Discúlpala, no deja de pensar en rosas. Creí que Avi era la única que…

― ¡Es 27, Arhedel! ―chilló Pamela desesperada, estirando sus brazos con exasperación.

Arhedel entrecerró los ojos buscando alguna explicación que tuviera que ver con la locura por las rosas de Pamela. Segundos después los abrió junto con la boca.

― Por Merlín ―susurró ella.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Natalie. Pamela la miró ofendida.

― El 29 es el cumpleaños de Avi ―contestó, acercando su rostro al de su amiga de forma amenazante. La oji―azul abrió la boca y lanzó un _"¡Ahhhh!"._

― Ahora entiendo, Pamela. Ya lo entendí ―mencionó Ari, mirando a su amiga seriamente. ― ¿Pero para qué rosas? No es como si Avi se fuera a casar.

― No, pero debería de tener una fiesta sorpresa. Este sábado es la primera salida a Hogsmeade…

― Siempre que se trata de Avi todo sale a la perfección. Justo su cumpleaños es sábado y es la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Es como si Merlín ya lo hubiera escogido desde que nació ―comentó Nat. Arhedel soltó una risita.

― Es Avi ―se encogió de hombros la oji―verde.

― Propongo que alquilemos todo _'Madame Pudipié'_, es el lugar favorito de Avi en Hogsmeade ―propuso Pamela abriendo excesivamente los ojos y haciendo un ademán con los brazos cómo de estar en un largo terreno.

― ¿Cómo vamos a alquilarlo? Es Sábado, Pamela. Es la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Creo que es obvio que no lo arrendarían si pueden ganar mucho más abriéndolo a todos ―señaló Natalie. Arhedel asintió.

― No, nada. Yo soy Pamela Aniston, y aunque odio mi descendencia, tengo dinero, y no importa cuanto tenga que pagar, tendremos ese lugar para el sábado. Todo sea por Abigail Florence Naberrie.

― ¿Qué lugar? ―un chico de lentes apareció de pronto a lado de Arhedel. Las tres se sobresaltaron.

― ¡James Charlus Potter, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! ―bramó Pamela enfadada.

― Lo siento… Pero es que oía que hablaban de algo y pues no sé, mi ser chismoso quiso saber y…

― No puedes saberlo ―saltó Nat. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Todos se observaban los unos a los otros.

― Hum. James… ―comenzó Arhedel―. El sábado es el cumpleaños de Avi, y coincide con la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

James abrió de pronto los ojos, atónito.

― No le digas a Sirius, ni a nadie. Se supone que…

― IRÉ A DECIRLE A SIRIUS, ÉL SABE CÓMO HACER UNA FIESTA DE LAS GRANDES ―anunció el Merodeador, y se fue corriendo inmediatamente.

― ¡No, James! ―Arhedel lo persiguió al instante. Pamela mantenía levantada una ceja pero se volteó hacia Natalie.

― Bueno, Nat, la cosa es que alquilaremos _'Madame Pudipié'_ ese día. Adornaremos todo con flores.

* * *

― ¡OIGAN, USTEDES, USTEDES! ―James Potter corría a toda velocidad hacia sus amigos, Ari iba detrás de él.

― ¡JAMES, VEN ACÁ, NO QUIERO GOLPEARTE, OBEDECE!

Sirius, Remus y Peter voltearon. Potter llegó hacia ellos jadeando.

― El sábado. Avi. Cumpleaños ―exclamó James rápidamente.

― ¡James, callate! ―llegó Ari, posicionándose detrás de él y tapándole la boca. El chico no intento forcejear, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillantes.

― ¿Avi, cumpleaños, sábado, qué? ―curioseó Sirius, interesado.

― Nada, el sábado no pasa nada ―evadió prontamente la oji―verde, nerviosa.

― ¿El cumpleaños de Naberrie es el sábado?

― No… Es… Es… Es el mío, sí, eso ―mintió Arhedel, tratando de encontrar una excusa.

― Pero el tuyo fue el 9 de julio… ―surgió Peter. La chica lo maldijo por lo bajo y titubeó antes de decir la verdad.

― Está bien ―admitió, soltando a James―. El sábado es el cumpleaños de Avi…

― ¡Oh, por Merlín y sus calzones! ―escandalizó Sirius. Todos levantaron una ceja menos James.

― No le digan a nadie. A Avi no le gusta que la gente sepa de ella… Simplemente…

― ¿Harán una fiesta? ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Exijo ir! ¡Soy el mejor amigo de la mejor amiga de la cumpleañera! ―exigió Sirius. Arhedel rodó los ojos.

"_Gracias, James"_ pensó en su mente, irritada.

― Miren, si bajan la voz y cooperan les diré que haremos, ¿sí? Sólo…

― ¡¿Y dónde será? ―gritó Sirius, emocionado.

― ¡Sirius cállate! ―gruñó Arhedel con exasperación.

― Está bien, está bien, me callo ―aceptó él. Su amiga asintió complacida.

― Entonces saldrá un hombre disfrazado de pony que cantará 'Feliz cumpleaños' a Avi ―Pamela seguía trazando su plan para el cumpleaños quince de Avi. Llevaba media hora. Natalie ya ni si quiera sabía que estaba diciendo su amiga, sólo asentía.

― Hum, ¿de dónde sacaremos a un hombre disfrazado de pony? ―consultó la oji―azul. Aniston la miró de reojo ofendida. ― ¿Qué? Digo… Hay que planearlo.

― ¡Pamela! ―llegó James, jalando del brazo a Arhedel. Detrás de ellos venían los demás Merodeadores― ¡Yo, yo quiero ayudar!

Pamela miró por detrás de su amigo y observó la figura de Sirius Black, tenía los brazos cruzados y su mirada era arrogante.

― Hay mucha gente aquí, ¿no, Ari? ―insinuó Pamela, desafiando a Black.

Arhedel miró de reojo a ambos lados y se quedó callada.

― James, Remus, Peter, ustedes pueden venir ―declaró la muchacha, sonriendo a los tres aludidos. Sirius frunció el ceño―. Tú no, Black. Será mejor que te alejes lo más que puedas.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque es la fiesta de Avi y a Avi no le caes bien.

― A Avi no le cae bien ninguno de ellos excepto Remus ―señaló Natalie de pronto, Remus la volteó a ver y ella se sonrojó.

― Bueno, en eso Natalie tiene razón ―aceptó Arhedel. Los demás Merodeadores la miraron ofendidos.

― Oh, yo no creo que a Naberrie le caiga mal mi hermoso Jimmy ―Caterine Holliban se abrió paso entre ellos. Holly Richardson iba detrás de ella, como siempre.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste tú? ―preguntó Sirius, levantando una ceja.

― ¿Y qué sabes sobre Avi y yo? ―preguntó James, interesado.

― Los chismes corren, Jimmy ―reveló Caterine, pellizcando el cachete derecho de James, él hizo una mueca de desagrado.

― Deberían de alquilar _strippers_ ―Adad Milton se unió a la conversación. Detrás de él estaban George Fray, Tom Haykman y William Mirage.

― No, deberían de alquilar a Dumbledore ―sugirió Mandy Montgomery que había alcanzado a Caterine y a Holly.

― No seas tonta, Mandy. ¿Dumbledore qué haría ahí? ―profirió Ashlee Meyer, rodando los ojos.

― ¿Y por qué en _'Madame Pudipié'_? Deberías de alquilar _'Las tres escobas'_, prima ―opinó Cassandra Aniston llegando con su hermano gemelo a lado.

― Es más posible que le renten ese café a que le renten _'Las tres escobas'_, Cassie ―apuntó él. Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

― A mí me gusta la idea de _'Madame Pudipié'_ ―comentó Jennifer Knightley.

― ¡TODOS CALLENSE! ―gritó Pamela y todos se callaron al instante― Esta es la fiesta de Avi Naberrie, mi mejor amiga, va a ser perfecta. Es mi fiesta, y nadie me va a decir que debo o no debo hacer. Por una vez dejen de pensar en sus estupideces y piensen en Avi. Porque es su fiesta. Todos lárguense si no quieren que los golpee. ―Pamela remarcó cada palabra con enfado.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Todos se miraban asustados.

― Bien, yo me largo. Idiotas.

Pamela se dio la vuelta y se marchó enojada.

― ¿Entonces podemos ir? ―indagó Caterine, y los murmullos volvieron.

― Hum, sí. Yo… Vamos, Natalie ―exclamó Arhedel, tomando de la mano a su amiga. Ambas siguieron a Pamela.

* * *

― No he visto a Ari y a Pamela en todo el día ―susurró Avi Naberrie a su pequeña gata Niky. Ella la miró con sus ojos de colores distintos: El derecho era verde, el izquierdo café. Era blanca y Avi la tenía desde primer año―. Me preguntó que estarán haciendo.

Niky maulló.

― El sábado cumplo quince, Niky ―murmuró la rubia, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos el cuaderno morado que siempre llevaba. Lo abrió lentamente y leyó algunas líneas de lo que había escrito ayer.

"_Se hacía tarde, pero eso no le importaba a ella. Lo observó. Su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos almendra, sus lentes redondos, su mirada encantadora. El sol se ocultaba y la silueta de aquel chico resaltó gracias a los rayos rojizos y amarillos del atardecer. La rubia sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa."_

"_Oh no, no, no. Esto es malo_" pensó Avi, al darse cuenta de que aquel párrafo tenía mucho que ver con su vida.

― Oh Niky ―musitó ella, pasando una de sus delgadas manos por el pelaje de la gata, esta maulló en respuesta―. La temporada de Quidditch va a iniciar pronto, debería de ir con George a platicar de los nuevos.

Avi cerró su cuaderno y lo metió en su bolsa. Se la cargó al hombro y salió de su habitación pensando en aquellas líneas.

* * *

― Pamela ―llamó Arhedel, la aludida caminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, sin pararse, parecía muy enfadada―. Pamela ―repitió ella, su amiga no hizo caso―. ¡Pamela!

― ¡¿Qué? ―preguntó la chica, dándose la vuelta.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió Ari. Su amiga tardó un rato en responder.

― Todo es culpa de James. Yo quería una fiesta tranquila para Avi, ahora va a estar infestada. Sabes que a Avi no le caen bien Los Merodeadores, no quería invitar ni a James, ni a Black, ni a Pettigrew, ni si quiera a Remus, porque si invitaba a Remus entonces ellos se enterarían. No quería que ninguno de ellos se enterara. Porque ahora mi fiesta está arruinada ―contestó Pamela con rapidez, mirando a Natalie y a Arhedel alternativamente.

― Bueno, esto es malo… ―susurró Arhedel.

― ¿Malo? Yo quería que fuera perfecta esta fiesta.

― Aún lo puede ser ―aseguró Natalie, sus amigas la voltearon a ver―; Eres Pamela Aniston, no dejes que ellos arruinen tu fiesta. Es por Avi, recuérdalo.

Pamela tardó pero al final sonrió con satisfacción.

― Tienes razón, Nat.

* * *

― Canuto ―llamó James esa noche a su amigo, que estaba tirado en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

― ¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta? ―preguntó. El chico de lentes tardó en contestar. Remus y Peter voltearon a ver a ambos.

― Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade ―informó el moreno. Sus amigos lo vieron interesados.

― Bueno, iremos el sábado. Tus padres firmaron el permiso, así que…

― No, no puedo esperar al sábado ―interrumpió James inmediatamente. Sus amigos fruncieron el ceño sin entender.

― ¿Ahorita? Son las diez de la noche, Cornamenta. No pienso ir a estas horas…

― No. Mañana. En nuestras horas libre. Tenemos que ir ―insistió. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos.

― ¿Para qué? ―investigó Remus, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo en aquel momento.

― Por algo ―respondió James, tratando de evadir el tema―. Sólo… Acompáñenme.

― ¿Quieres ir a Zonko o qué? ―Preguntó Sirius― Aún tenemos muchas cosas…

― No. Bueno… Tal vez podemos pasar por ahí.

Sirius sonrió con complicidad.

― Así que una broma, ¿eh? ¿Quién es la víctima? ―inquirió el moreno.

― Ehm… No sé.

― Tú siempre sabes, Cornamenta. ¿Qué ocultas? ―cuestionó Peter, insistiendo. James hizo gesto de quién no quiere la cosa.

― Mañana, en la hora libre iremos a Hogsmeade. No quiero más preguntas ―concluyó James, cerrando las cortinas de su cama.

Sirius, Peter y Remus se miraron. Black se encogió de hombros.

* * *

― Este es el plan ―comenzó Pamela en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara. Arhedel y Natalie estaban en frente de ella y la miraban fijamente―: He enviado una lechuza a Madame Pudipié, ella me alquiló el café…

― ¿A cuánto? ―preguntó Arhedel, curiosa y cruzándose de brazos.

― A… Poco…

― Ajá ―expresó con sarcasmo. Pamela la miró indignada.

― Está bien, me costó mucho, pero vale la pena…

― Nos hubieras dicho, Pam. Hubiéramos dado un poco de dinero ―dijo Natalie. Pamela las miró entrecerrando los ojos.

― Dije que soy Pamela Aniston, odio mi descendencia pero tengo dinero gracias a ellos. Y si algo me gusta más que gritarle a mi madre es gastarme su dinero ―mencionó. Sus amigas suspiraron.

― Bueno, sigue… ―le alentó Louis.

― El sábado nos iremos a Hogsmeade, vamos a adornar todo el lugar…

― ¡YO QUIERO DECORAR! ―prorrumpió Sirius llegando de pronto. Pamela tardó en reaccionar. Su rostro se tensó de pronto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Black? ―preguntó ella, sin si quiera mirarlo.

― Bueno… Quiero ayudar en la fiesta de Naberrie.

― ¿Qué parte de no te quiero en esa fiesta no entiendes? ―articuló ella dándose la vuelta. No se percató de la presencia de los demás Merodeadores, Arhedel y Natalie les sonrieron en forma de saludo.

― Yo soy Sirius Black y sé cómo hacer una fiesta.

― Y yo soy Pamela Aniston, y como soy la chica que hará la fiesta, tengo el derecho de decirte que te quiero a veinte kilómetros de ella.

Aniston miró hacia los demás Merodeadores.

― Ustedes pueden ayudar ―sonrió ella. James sonrió entusiasmado.

― ¿Qué? ―se indignó Sirius, la Gryffindor lo miró intensamente.

― Si entras a esa fiesta o la arruinas, estás muerto, Black. Te cortaré a tu pequeño amiguito ―amenazó Pamela. Sirius se quedó sin respiración.

La Gryffindor soltó una risa para quitar la tensión, Arhedel también rió para acompañarla, aunque su risa era de lo más falsa.

― Bueno, vamos que tenemos una fiesta que planear ―anunció la morena.

― ¿Una qué? ―Avi llegó de pronto con su mochila al hombro.

Todos la miraron sin saber qué hacer. Ella levantó una ceja.

― Eh-Una-Una…

― Mañana es el cumpleaños de Arhedel ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a James. Arhedel frunció el ceño.

― Eh, no. Ella cumple el nueve de julio…

― Es el cumpleaños de Remus ―aparentó Sirius. Remus frunció esta vez el ceño.

― Pero… Si es su fiesta… ¿Por qué él está aquí? ¿No debería ser sorpresa? ―inquirió Avi.

― A Remus le gusta estar al control de todo ―replicó Sirius, pasando un brazo por el hombro del castaño, Remus sonrió de manera poco convincente. Avi se quedó un minuto inspeccionándolos y después se encogió de hombros.

― Bien, entonces yo seré de ayuda.

― No, no ―exclamó Pamela de pronto― Tú-Tú y Natalie tienen algo que hablar.

― ¿Ah sí? ―se extrañó Natalie, mirando a Pamela confundida. Su amiga suspiró. Natalie cambió su expresión de pronto.

― ¡Oh! Sí-sí. Vamos, Avi…

Natalie tomó del brazo a Avi y se la llevó de ahí. Cuando sus sombras desaparecieron, todos exhalaron.

― Eso estuvo cerca ―señaló Pamela.

― ¿Por qué el cumpleaños de Remus? ―preguntó James.

― Porque Avi no sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños ―contestó Arhedel, robándole las palabras a Sirius.

― Eso.

― Bueno, ahora que hemos distraído a Avi hay que ir y planearlo todo ―dijo Pamela en voz baja. Todos asintieron. La chica se volteó hacia Sirius―. Te dejaré ayudar sólo porque nos salvaste, Black. Pero más te vale que no lleves alguna de tus idioteces a mi fiesta.

Sirius asintió de forma decidida. La Gryffindor suspiró.

― Vamos.

* * *

― ¿Qué hacemos en esta tienda, Cornamenta? ―indagó Sirius, extrañado.

Habían entrado en una vieja tienda que estaba bastante alejada de Zonko, donde pensaban que irían. Peter tosió un poco debido al polvo. Era un lugar bastante antiguo, había telarañas en varias partes. James lo miró de reojo pero no respondió. En aquella tienda sólo había una pareja joven que miraba un anillo de diamantes detrás de un aparador.

Era un lugar acogedor pero bastante extraño. James miró cada aparador con detenimiento, parecía buscar algo. Los tres restantes miraron sin mucha atención las cosas que se vendían ahí. Eran variadas: Joyas, libros, antigüedades, algo que Remus señaló como teléfonos, tazas de té, calcetines… Todo era bastante excéntrico en esa tienda.

― Nunca había entrado aquí ―susurró Remus pasando sus dedos por un viejo mapa.

― Yo ni si quiera sabía que esta tienda existía ―comentó Sirius.

Observaron como James hojeaba un libro. Se acercaron a él sin decir nada. Era un libro muggle de cuentos de hadas. Sirius trató de no reírse. Esos muggles que creían que la magia no existía y eran simples cuentos.

James se detuvo en una hoja con una ilustración peculiar. Remus la miró interesado. Era una princesa rubia, de largo cabello, ojos azules y tez blanca, hermosa. Ella estaba en una torre alta, muy alta. Y hasta abajo estaba un príncipe, de cabello negro azabache y ojos almendra. Parecía que quería alcanzarla.

― Rapunzel ―murmuró Remus. James levantó la vista interesado.

― ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso, Lunático? ―preguntó Sirius, arrebatándole el libro de las manos a su amigo y hojeándolo.

― Son cuentos muggles. _'Rapunzel'_ es uno muy ordinario… Así como aquí todos conocen _'Babbity Rabbity'_ allá todos saben de _'Rapunzel'_ ―respondió Remus, tomando un libro de los de aquel librero. James se quedó mirando el libro. Era rosado y tenía una textura bonita, muy femenina. En la portada decía _"Cuentos de hadas para la niña interior"_. James se lo arrebato a Sirius y se lo llevó con él. Black levantó una ceja confundido.

― ¿James ahora es gay? ―inquirió Sirius.

― Buena pregunta ―contestó Peter.

James continuó observando los anaqueles, buscaba algo interesante, algo distintito.

Algo como ella.

No podía darle algo simple, no… Ella era especial, ella debía tener algo que fuera precioso, delicado, frágil, diferente.

Sus ojos se detuvieron ante una caja un poco empolvada. Era de color marrón oscuro, y estaba cubierta de terciopelo. James recorrió uno de sus dedos por la tapa de esta. Aún era suave. Sus patas eran de color dorado y parecía ser una caja antigua. La tomó con cuidado y la examinó. Observó el broche que la cerraba, era estilo victoriano. Lo abrió y miró dentro de la caja: Una peculiar canción comenzó a sonar.

― Claro de luna ―intervino Remus. James no lo observó a pesar de haber oído su comentario.

Era una cajita de música bastante antigua. Al abrirla James había notado como la figurilla que traía dentro de ella comenzaba a bailar dando vueltas sobre la superficie de metal. La observó detenidamente: Era una princesa y un príncipe. Exactamente como había visto en aquel cuento. La princesa era rubia y el príncipe era de cabello negro. Se quedó observándola por un largo rato, hasta que la música dejó de sonar. Suspiró entonces y miró que a lado de aquella superficie donde giraban las figuras había un compartimiento, lo abrió con cuidado.

Era perfecta.

Esta era.

James la cerró y se acercó hacia la vendedora. Sirius alzó una ceja y miró a Peter que le devolvió la mirada confundido por la compra de su amigo. Observaron en silencio como Cornamenta pagaba por el libro y por la cajita.

― Que tengan una adorable tarde, muchachos ―los despidió la vendedora cuando Los Merodeadores se acercaron a la puerta.

― Igualmente, señora. Gracias ―le agradeció James con una sonrisa. El sonido de la campanita de la puerta se escuchó al abrirla.

Una vez fuera, Sirius comenzó a hacer preguntas.

― ¿Ahora te gustan las cosas muggles? ―preguntó él, mirando el paquete que James tenía en sus manos.

― No. Es decir… No sé ―contestó él, buscando una excusa.

― ¿No íbamos a ir a Zonko? ―preguntó Peter.

― Sí… Vamos ―murmuró James, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a Zonko. Parecía perdido. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí preocupados y destanteados.

* * *

― ¿Crees que a Avi le guste su fiesta? ―preguntó Pamela en un susurro. Ambas estaban en la biblioteca. Arhedel hacía tarea de aritmancia, mientras que Pamela le observaba. Ari levantó la mirada cuando le hablo su amiga.

― Claro que sí. Le encantará ―musitó Arhedel, bajando su mirada de nuevo al pergamino.

― ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Avi? ―curioseó Pamela, Arhedel no respondió al instante, se quedó pensando.

― Mi amistad ―mencionó bromeando, y las dos soltaron una carcajada.

― No, en serio ―insistió Pamela y su amiga suspiró.

― Le regalaré un libro ―respondió Ari.

― Tú y tus libros, Arhedel. Parece que te fueras a casar con ellos.

― Ya lo hice. Toda mi vida hemos estado juntos ―contestó. Pamela sonrió. ― ¿Tú que le darás?

― Un vestido.

― ¿Es lindo? ―inquirió la Ravenclaw.

― Pues claro que sí, Arhedel. ¿Qué te crees que soy? ―preguntó Pamela, indignada. Arhedel sonrió divertida.

― La mejor amiga que a Avi y a mí nos pudo haber tocado ―respondió ella con cariño. Pamela suspiró.

― Ustedes son mi familia. Me sentía tan sola antes de conocerlas. No es como si no quisiera a Dann y a Alex, ellos son mis hermanos, pero, ustedes tres, Avi, Natalie y tú, ustedes son las hermanas que nunca tuve ―expresó Pamela. Arhedel sonrió.

― Para eso son las amigas, ¿no?

Aniston le sonrió.

― Esta fiesta va a ser de locos, así que prepárate, Ari.

* * *

Esa mañana Avi se levantó tarde. Era sábado, no tenía por qué levantarse temprano. Escuchó cómo de pronto abrieron las cortinas de su cama y el sol la rodeó. Abrió los ojos al grito de un _"¡Felicidades!"_ por parte de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Avi se talló los ojos mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes. La rodeaban sus compañeras que le sonreían.

― ¡Felicidades, pequeña! ―exclamó Hayley Stanford, una rubia de cabello cobrizo, ojos azules y tez parda. Abrazó a Avi con efusividad y Avi le devolvió el abrazo riéndose.

― Gracias ―contestó Avi.

― Toma, toma. Todas te compramos eso entre nosotras ―Clarissa McGregor le tendió un paquete cubierto por papel lila. Avi lo tomó con felicidad.

― ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! ―la animó Elisa Steinfeild, una castaña clara.

― Okay, Okay, lo abriré ―contestó divertida Avi, y rasgó el papel con cuidado. Las cinco chicas que la rodeaban la miraban expectante. Avi abrió la caja y observó un lindo collar con una cadena de plata que terminaba en una rosa hecha de tela roja. La rubia sonrió. Amaba las rosas―. Qué lindo ―exclamó ella―, gracias, chicas.

Las cinco le sonrieron y la abrazaron.

― Vamos, vístete que hoy es la visita a Hogsmeade ―señaló Alyssa Fraley peinando su cabello marrón. Avi asintió y salió de su cama.

* * *

― Estoy tan nerviosa, Ari ―confesó Pamela mientras colgaba una cadena de flores hechas de papel en una columna. Arhedel acomodaba junto con Natalie un cartel que rezaba _"Felicidades, Avi"_; Estaba encantado, así que el marco hecho de enredaderas se movía, dando el efecto de que estas crecían.

― Tranquila, Pamela. No es como si fuera a ser la boda de Avi…

― Oh por Merlín, ¿Qué haremos cuando sea su boda?

― No quiero imaginarme como te pondrás ―opinó Arhedel divertida. Pamela suspiró. La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a Los Merodeadores.

― Bien hecho, Aniston ―felicitó Sirius, mirando a su alrededor.

Las columnas estaban cubiertas de cadenas de rosas hechas de papel. Había una ancha mesa a lo largo del café de color crema, cada metro había un florero con rosas. En las paredes había uno que otro adorno de tela también con forma de rosas. Finalmente había globos de color rosa, blanco y morado.

― Veo que a Avi le gustan las rosas ―comentó Remus, mirando hacia los adornos.

― Mucho ―afirmó Natalie, tratando de obtener la atención de Remus. Él la miró y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojó.

― Y bien… ¿Dónde están las cervezas de mantequilla? ―preguntó Sirius poniendo ambas manos en la cintura.

― No vamos a tomar, Black. A Avi no le gusta tomar.

― Lo único que tomaremos será té ―informó Arhedel, bajándose de la escalera con la que había colgado el cartel de Avi.

― ¿Y James? ―preguntó Pamela, el moreno no estaba con ellos.

― Bueno, dijo que nos veía más tarde, tenía cosas que hacer. Nosotros vinimos a ayudar ―respondió Remus. Las chicas sonrieron.

* * *

Avi se había puesto ese día un vestido rosado de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, debajo de él se había puesto un pantalón vaquero y terminaba con zapatos bajos color carmín que tenían moños. Llevaba el cabello suelto y caminaba hacia Hogsmeade rodeada de sus amigas de Hufflepuff. Sintió como alguien tocaba su brazo, y ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

― Hey, Avi. Felicidades ―exclamó Tom Haykman, abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla. La chica lo rodeó con efusión y una sonrisa. Las compañeras de Avi le sonrieron a Tom amablemente.

― Gracias, Tom.

― Chicas, si les molesta, me gustaría llevarme a esta pequeña cumpleañera conmigo. Hay algo que debe ver ―informó él. Las chicas asintieron. Avi les sonrió y ellas se despidieron con la mano.

Tom la tomó del brazo y la condujo tranquilamente hacia el lugar favorito de Avi en Hogsmeade: El café de _Madame Pudipié_. Durante el camino hablaron animadamente, Avi estaba pasando un muy buen cumpleaños.

Los dos pararon en las puertas de aquel café, a Avi le pareció extraño ya que normalmente por las ventanas podías ver a las distintas parejas que se paraban por ahí, pero estaba vacío, y no podías ver por las ventanas, estaban tapadas con una especie de papel café.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Tom? ―indagó Avi. El chico le sonrió antes de abrirle la puerta. Ella entró no muy segura y entonces…

― ¡SORPRESA!

Avi abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver aquel lugar. Pamela, Arhedel, Natalie, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jennifer, y hasta James Potter estaban en aquel lugar. Había varios conocidos de Avi también. Ella sintió su corazón encogerse y en ese momento corrió a abrazar a Pamela, a Arhedel y a Natalie. La Hufflepuff estaba muy feliz y miró a los demás sin saber que decir.

― ¿Alquilaron este café sólo por mí? ―inquirió Naberrie, sin poder creérselo y sintiéndose especial.

― Todo sea por nuestra rubia preferida ―contestó Pamela, y Avi la abrazó de nuevo.

Momentos más tarde la música comenzó a sonar no muy fuerte, y Avi hablaba animadamente con Arhedel. Reconoció a varias personas, no eran muchas, la mayoría eran conocidas por ella. Eran pocas las que no conocía la rubia, y aún así recordaba haberlas visto, así que no le importaba.

― ¡Abigail! ―llegó Celeste Roodwood, una Ravenclaw muy amiga de Arhedel. Miró con sus enormes ojos azules a Avi. Tenía el cabello rubio claro y su tez era muy blanca. Delgada y con aretes en forma de lechuga en sus pequeñas orejas. Celeste era considerada la persona más rara de la generación (junto con Xenosphillius Lovegood, claro), solían ponerle nombres y se burlaban de ella ya que creía en cosas raras y criaturas que nadie había oído hablar de. Sin embargo, a Avi le agradaba, era una chica muy amable y linda. ― ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Eh! ¡He oído que los Gulping Plimpies te buscan cuando has llegado a los quince años! Conmigo lo hicieron, estaban debajo de mi cama. De todas maneras busqué gurdyroots para ahuyentalos. Así que ten cuidado.

― Vaya, gracias, Celeste ―le contestó Avi divertida. Las criaturas y demás que Celeste decía le parecían interesantes.

Celeste sonrió y se fue caminando con su peculiar andar.

― Así que… ¿Los Merodeadores ayudaron, eh? ―investigó Avi.

― Sí, bueno, Pamela no quería que ayudaran, pero al final lo aceptó. Ellos ayudaron a conseguir la comida, la han pedido a los elfos.

― Les ha quedado buena ―comentó Avi y ella y Arhedel sonrieron―. Con que no era la fiesta sorpresa de Remus.

― Obviamente no, Avi ―señaló Arhedel―, Remus cumple el 10 de marzo.

― Que bien informada estás, Ari ―la molestó Avi, Arhedel frunció el ceño―. Es broma ―se burló ella y Arhedel le sonrió disgustada.

― En fin, Avi… Deberías abrir mi regalo ―opinó la Ravenclaw, tendiéndole emocionada una caja cubierta de papel morado.

Arhedel sabía que Avi amaba el morado, siempre, desde que eran pequeñas. Iban a comprar vestidos con sus madres y ella siempre elegía el morado, los zapatos morados, las cintas del cabello moradas, todo era morado en el mundo de Avi Naberrie. Avi lo abrió con cuidado y vio el interior. Era un libro delgado, de color verde pastel. Avi lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó, el libro se titulaba "Las aventuras de la princesa y la bruja". Avi sonrió al entender el mensaje, y se abrazó automáticamente a Arhedel. En la portada había un lindo dibujo de una princesa y una bruja tomada de las manos sonrientes.

― Gracias, Arhedel.

― Eso no es todo ―anunció la chica. Se alejó de Avi y sacó del bolsillo de su suéter una especie de relicario. Avi lo tomó con cuidado. La cadena estaba hecha de oro y terminaba en un dije en forma de corazón. Avi lo abrió y miró el interior.

_"Para mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y mi otra mitad. Nunca lo olvides, Avi."_

A Avi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazo a Arhedel efusivamente, la pequeña Ravenclaw le devolvió el abrazo.

― Es tan bonito, Ari ―gimoteó Avi, emocionada.

― Sabía que te gustaría.

Avi deshizo el abrazo y miró con ojos llorosos a su amiga. Arhedel secó las lágrimas de la rubia con su pulgar derecho.

― Te lo mereces, Avi ―dijo ella.

― Eres la mejor amiga en este mundo, Ari.

― Y tú eres la mejor.

― ¿Te he dicho que eres mi persona favorita? ―aclaró Avi, sonriendo y soltando una risita.

― Ya lo sabía.

Avi la abrazó de nuevo.

― Hey, Avi ―le llamó su mejor amiga.

― ¿Qué?

― Te quiero mucho.

― Yo más, Ari. Yo más.

― ¡Abigaaaaiiiillll! ―Pamela llegó de pronto, parecía que traía la fiesta por dentro. Usaba uno de esos gorros infantiles de fiesta muggles y sostenía una copa con cualquier cosa que esa fuera. Al final Sirius sí había metido bebida. Pamela dejó su copa en la mesa y le extendió a Avi un paquete circular. Ella lo tomó alegre y lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de emoción.

― ¡Pamela! ¡Qué bonito! ―soltó Avi.

― Sólo lo mejor para mi mejor amiga ―señaló ella, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Avi y estrujándola. Dentro de la caja que le había dado venía un vestido color azul cielo corto y _strapless._ Era bastante bonito.

La puerta del café se abrió y Pamela volteó a ver quién había entrado.

― ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ―Pamela frunció el ceño y se acercó a la entrada, Arhedel también se extrañó. La gente no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Clare Michalka, una Hufflepuff de su mismo curso y que era conocida por ser una "reverenda zorra", como decía Pamela. Clare venía acompañada de dos chicas que Pamela no identificó― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó la Gryffindor de manera irritada, ella la miró con sus ojos cafés.

― Es la fiesta de Avi, ¿no? ―inquirió ella. Pamela la fulminó con la mirada.

― Sí, por eso mismo no puedes entrar.

Clare le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Había dejado entrar a Caterine Holliban aunque no era de su agrado, pero Clare no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Ella y Pamela se habían peleado en tercer año porque Clare había divulgado el rumor de que Pamela era lesbiana.

― Hay algo que tengo que decir, cariño. Después me retiraré ―indicó ella. Pamela dirigió su mirada a Arhedel, inquietada― ¡Hey! ¡Atención! ¡Requiero su atención!

Varios voltearon, y la música se fue apagando poco a poco. Avi volteó a ver consternada a Clare, ¿qué quería ahora? Pronto todos le prestaron atención a la rubia que exhaló aire.

― Hay algo que tengo que decir ―anunció. Todos la miraron expectantes. Caterine Holliban se abrió paso entre la gente para escuchar mejor―. ¿Es el cumpleaños de Avi Naberrie, no? Creo que hay algo que deberían de saber.

Arhedel miró a Clare, sabía que iba a decir, negó con la cabeza suplicándole que no lo dijera.

― Avi es mitad veela. Es por eso que la gente la quiere tanto ―se volteó hacia Avi―. No eres más que una zorra que utiliza sus poderes de veela para atraer a la gente, para arrastrar a los chicos y que te hagan caso, porque si no fueras bonita nadie se atrevería a hablarte. ¡Estarías sola! ―Pamela miró a Avi sorprendida― ¿Oh, no se los habías contado? Vaya, que confianza le tienes a tus amigos.

Clare no continuó hablando porque de pronto sintió un golpe. Todo el mundo se paralizó al ver como Arhedel se le había aventado a Clare y ambas comenzaron a pelearse a golpes. Arhedel solía ser una chica tranquila, nunca había recurrido a la violencia física. Además de que la chica no era muy fuerte físicamente.

El silencio de pronto se volvió en murmullos. Los ojos azules de Avi se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo por la puerta.

― ¡Avi! ¡Avi! ―gritó Pamela, acercándose a la puerta. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido, más porque Arhedel y Clare seguían peleándose en el suelo. Una mano sujetó el brazo de Pamela, y ella observó cómo salía Remus por la puerta siguiendo a Avi. Pamela se volteó y observó a Sirius sosteniéndola― ¿¡Por qué no me dejaste seguirla, Black! ¡Es mi amiga!

― Remus la comprenderá. Él… Él sabrá que hacer. Confía en mí ―contestó Sirius de manera seria, y después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba James que trataba de parar a Arhedel. Pamela suspiró. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

― ¡Arhedel, Arhedel! ―le gritó Pamela a su amiga, la chica se levantó y dejó de golpear a Clare. James tomó por detrás a Arhedel para que no se le aventara a Michalka de nuevo. Clare sangraba por la nariz y por el labio, además de que estaba totalmente llena de polvo.

― ¡Eres una maldita puta, Clare! ―le gritó Arhedel. Nadie había oído a Ari gritarle a alguien así y mucho menos usar palabras de esa magnitud.

― ¿¡Ah sí! ―exclamó ella, Arhedel estaba muy _muy_ enojada― ¡No tenías que arrojarte encima de mí!

― ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! ―le gritó Pamela, parecía que también estaba a punto de llorar.

― ¡Todos deberían de saberlo!

― ¡No! Tú deberías de saber, Clare, que por eso mismo te quedarás sola. ¡Por estúpida, tarada y por ser una perra! Púdrete ―habló Arhedel, Clare la miró con los ojos abiertos.

― Esta me la vas a pagar, pequeña asquerosa Ravenclaw ―musitó, acercándose a su rostro de forma amenazante. Y después salió del lugar seguida por sus amigas.

El silencio inundó la habitación por un momento.

* * *

― ¡Avi, Avi, espera! ―Remus perseguía a Avi que corría inconsolable hacia a Hogwarts, el viento levantaba su vestido. El maquillaje se le había corrido por llorar. No quería hablar con nadie.

Nadie debería saber lo que Clare había dicho.

― ¡Avi! ―le gritó de nuevo. Corrió más rápido para alcanzarla. Ya había oscurecido, y pronto tendrían que regresar al castillo. Cuando logró alcanzarla la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacía él para que lo volteará a ver. Avi no dejaba de llorar ni de gemir mientras trataba de respirar, parecía que le doliera físicamente lo que ocurría―Avi, Avi, tranquila. Tranquila, todo está bien.

― No, Remus, no está bien ―chilló ella. Él la abrazo mientras ella continuaba llorando, después ella deshizo el abrazo y lo miró.

― Está bien. Yo sé que es ser diferente. No estás sola, Avi. No lo estás.

Avi lo miró por un minuto sin comprender a que se refería. Él no era diferente, él era sólo un mago, no tenía nada que esconder. ¿Verdad?

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Avi, parando de llorar. Remus parecía no saber qué decir. Suspiró y se acercó a Avi.

― Te diré un secreto, Avi. Pero es algo que nadie debe saber ―anunció él. Avi lo miró asustada, ¿qué le iba a decir?

― Okay ―contestó ella. Remus suspiró otra vez y se acercó al oído de Avi. No sabía el porqué estaba haciendo esto, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo.

― Yo también soy diferente, Avi. Yo me desaparezco cada luna llena. Yo me convierto. Una noche al mes no soy Remus. Una noche al mes soy un hombre lobo ―dijo él y se despegó del oído de Avi. Ella estaba sorprendida, lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

― Me ganaste ―exclamó ella y ambos rieron― _Wow_, yo… _Wow_.

― No sé ni si quiera porque te lo dije. Normalmente nadie lo sabe. Pero… Sentí como que tú y yo nos podíamos entender, quería que supieras que no estás sola…

Avi se abrazó de pronto efusivamente al castaño y sonrió. Remus sonrió también y le devolvió el abrazo.

Era bueno no estar sola, no ser la única diferente.

― No sabía, Remus. Oh Dios, eres tan valiente ―le alagó, mirándolo con admiración.

― Supongo ―rió él. Avi sonrió.

― Pero cómo…

― Cada luna llena me llevan a la Casa de los Sustos. Ahí me transformo, así no lastimo a nadie ―murmuró él, Avi abrió aún más los ojos.

― Oh, _wow_. Eso… _Wow_. Eso es genial… No me malinterpretes, pero… _Wow_. No sé, _wow_.

― Sí, creo que ya entendí ―musitó él, tratando de no reírse.

― No quiero regresar a la fiesta ―reveló Avi, Remus la miró.

― Sí, yo tampoco querría. ¿Quieres volver a Hogwarts?

― Sí.

Remus tomó del brazo a Avi y ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ambos se dirigieron hablando sobre cómo lograban soportar el ser diferentes.

Ya no estaban solos. Aunque Avi nunca lo había estado. No cuando tenías a Arhedel.

― ¿Y Ari? ―investigó la rubia.

― No lo sé. Creo que se le aventó a Clare ―respondió―. No sabía que ella era así.

― Quiero mucho a Arhedel ―musitó Avi de pronto. Remus sonrió.

― Es una buena chica.

― Creo que estaría muerta sin ella. Creo que ella ha sido la que me ha mantenido cuerda. No sé donde estaría sin Arhedel ahora.

― ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

― Desde los cuatro años ―contestó Avi sonriendo con sus ojos azules―. Siempre ha estado ahí, ¿Sabes? Cuando todo parecía destruirse ahí estaba Arhedel. Ella parece ser muy débil, pero es muy fuerte… A veces quisiera ser como ella, siento que en cualquier momento me romperé, siento que soy muy frágil.

― Tú eres fuerte, Avi. Sólo tienes que darte cuenta.

― Gracias, Remus ―susurró Avi sonrojándose. El castaño le sonrió amigablemente.

Cuando Avi entró en su habitación estaba desierta. Remus la había acompañado hasta su sala común, y él había ido a ver cómo estaban todos los demás. Avi estaba muerta del cansancio. Había sido un día genial y horrible a la vez. No sabía que le diría a Pamela, ni a Natalie, ni a James.

James, ¿él que tenía que ver ahí?

Avi estaba dispuesta a acostarse y dormir pronto, pero cuando se acercó a su cama no pudo realizar su plan.

Había una caja floreada de color morado sobre su cobertor y a lado estaban unas hermosas rosas. Avi se quedó mirándolas por un momento. ¿Quién había sido? A lado de las rosas había una pequeña tarjetita. La abrió, en una letra larga y estirada decía:

"_Una verdadera princesa como tú no merece que plebeyos como esa rubia tonta le arruinen la velada. No necesitas ser una veela para ser hermosa, Avi. Ya lo eres."_

Una J firmaba al final.

Avi dejó la tarjeta y tomó el paquete. Lo abrió con cuidado y descubrió una cajita de terciopelo dentro de ella, y un libro. Tomó la cajita primero y la examinó. Era hermosa. La abrió y una melodía de piano comenzó a sonar. Dos figurillas danzaban con ella. Era una cajita musical. Abrió un pequeño compartimiento que tenía esta, dentro había un bonito collar de plata con un corazón, Avi lo alzó y lo examinó. Era precioso. La luz de las velas del dormitorio le daba destellos plateados. Avi sonrió. Dejó con cuidado la cajita y tomó el libro que venía con ella.

― Cuentos de hadas ―murmuró para sí misma. Miró la portada. Lo abrió y un pergamino doblado cayó a sus pies. Avi se agachó para tomarlo. Lo abrió curiosa y comenzó a leer, era la misma letra larga y estilizada.

"_Querida Avi:_

_Sé que tal vez nos conocemos poco, y apenas hemos hablado algunas veces sin que tú me grites, pero quería regalarte algo. Eres especial, Avi. Eres una chica preciosa por dentro y por fuera, tienes un aura de misterio que atrae a todos, eres tan perfecta que a muchos les da miedo acercarse. _

_Pero a mí no._

_Busqué mucho tiempo un regalo que te mereciera. Uno que fuera igual a ti, uno que estuviera a tu nivel._

_Escuché que te gustan las rosas. Son igual de bellas que tú. Te compré un ramo. Espero no te moleste._

_Ojalá te haga sonreír y no querer golpearme por parecer atrevido. Pero en verdad, Avi… Eres especial y me haces sentir raro, me haces sentir como si no mereciera conocerte. Nunca le había dicho eso a alguien. Me alegras. Tu sola presencia me alegra el día._

_Me importas, Avi. Mucho. _

_Feliz cumpleaños. _

_Con cariño, James Potter."_

Avi sonrió al instante, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Dejó el libro y tomó una de las rosas. Recorrió un pétalo con su dedo índice. Ella amaba las rosas, siempre habían sido especiales para ella.

Se recostó y se pregunto: ¿A caso se podía morir de felicidad?

* * *

― Ari ―Remus llegó tranquilamente donde estaba Arhedel. La chica estaba sentada fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore. Miró a Remus con sus ojos verdes. Tenía golpes ahí y allá y su labio inferior sangraba. Ella sonrió.

― ¿Cómo está Avi? ―preguntó la chica.

― Bien, la dejé en su habitación ―respondió él, se sentó a lado de la Ravenclaw― ¿Estás bien?

Remus acarició la mejilla de Arhedel que tenía un color marrón, ella soltó una risa y miró a Lupin divertida. Él retiró su mano.

― McGonagall me regañó a mí y a Clare, nos trajo aquí con Dumbledore. Flitwick también me regañó. Pero parece que sólo se ha ido a bajarnos puntos. Cincuenta a cada una. Todos estaban sorprendidos por cómo actué hoy ―relató ella, mirando hacia la oficina de Dumbledore―. Él todavía está hablando con Clare. Me ha dicho en privado que él sabe que Clare lo hizo todo, y que trataría de calmar a McGonagall.

― No creí que te le lanzaras ―soltó Remus. Ari sonrió otra vez.

― Haría cualquier cosa por Avi ―murmuró ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Avi es afortunada de tenerte ―comentó el castaño, y Ari negó con la cabeza.

― Yo soy afortunada de tenerla. Estaría al borde del manicomio si ella no estuviera ahí ―dijo, y ambos rieron―. Avi es más que mi mejor amiga. Es mi alma gemela, no amorosamente, obviamente, pero siempre he creído que cada quién tiene un alma gemela en cuanto se respecta a amistad. Y Avi es la mía. Hemos pasado por mucho y… Ella siempre se ha enfrentado a la gente por mí. Sentí que era hora de que yo lo hiciera.

― Eres valiente, Ari.

― No, sólo soy estúpida.

Los dos rieron de nuevo.

― ¿Dónde estaba James antes de la fiesta? ―indagó Arhedel.

― Fue a comprar rosas ―contestó Remus, James le había dicho todo, sólo a él. Le había dicho que aquella cajita y aquel libro eran para Avi. Le había contado todo.

― Yo le dije a James ―admitió la Ravenclaw. Remus levantó una ceja.

― ¿Qué?

― Yo fui la que le dijo a James que las rosas eran las favoritas de Avi ―Arhedel volteó a ver a Remus con una sonrisa de complicidad y de felicidad a la vez.

Lupin comenzó a reír y Ari también lo hizo, feliz porque James había seguido su consejo.

― ¿Ella está bien?

― Sí. Es una chica fuerte ―afirmó el castaño. Arhedel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

― Estoy cansada. Estúpida Clare.


	8. Secretos

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**VII. Secretos**

"_¡Ouch!"_

Arhedel Louis se levantó esa mañana con el cuerpo adolorido, tocándose la cabeza con pesadumbre. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo: El brazo derecho, su cuello, sus piernas, incluso su cabeza… Se sentía destrozada. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su alrededor. ¿Qué hora y que día era? Ari se sobó en donde sentía dolor y se levantó con confusión. Estaba vacía su habitación, suspiró y se dirigió al baño.

Se vio en el espejo.

"_Oh, diablos…"_

Su mejilla derecha estaba de un color oscuro… El recuerdo de la noche anterior la golpeó de pronto, pero era borroso. Recordaba gritarle a Clare y el rostro asustado de ella; recordó estar llorando en el hombro de Sirius; y no sabía bien, pero recordaba haber estado en la oficina de Dumbledore siendo reprendida por McGonagall a lado de Clare.

Pero no recordaba bien.

Se tocó suavemente la herida en la mejilla, y reprimió un bramido de dolor. Se duchó y se vistió decidida a bajar a comer algo. Miró hacia el calendario en la mesita de una de sus compañeras. Era domingo. Después miró hacia el reloj que tenía Hallie en su buró. Eran las once de la mañana. Sentía como si hubieran pasado meses.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y salió de la sala común. Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor y se introdujo. Algunas personas voltearon a verla y a cuchichear, Arhedel se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde estaban sus compañeras de habitación, ellas le abrieron un lugar y la saludaron con una sonrisa, algunas parecían asustadas con su presencia. Celeste Roodwood, que estaba sentada a su lado, le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

― Hola ―la saludó con su suave y dulce voz, Arhedel volteó a verla.

― Hola, Celeste.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó la rubia, Arhedel se sirvió jugo de naranja por inercia y tardó en contestar.

― Adolorida. Y cómo si hubiera matado a alguien. Todo el mundo me ve como si fuera una asesina o algo así ―se quejó Arhedel, incómoda.

― No es eso, no creen que seas la villana ―intervino Julie Hart, otra compañera de habitación de Arhedel―. Sólo que nadie se esperaba que tú fueras a hacer eso. Creo que la gente está algo asustada, creían que eras inofensiva.

Arhedel alzó una ceja.

― Que estupidez ―murmuró ella. Julie se encogió de hombros.

― Yo estoy orgullosa de ti ―saltó Celeste y Ari le sonrió divertida.

― Clare es una tonta, Arhedel. Se lo merecía ―opinó Hallie, la morena le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

― No lo sé… Pero me sentí mucho mejor al hacerlo ―comentó ella, sus amigas rieron.

* * *

― ¡Hey, Lily! ¿Te enteraste de la pelea entre Michalka y Louis? ―Jessica Patterson saltó de pronto en la cama de Lily Evans, la cual leía tranquilamente un libro sobre transformaciones. Lily levantó sus ojos verdes y la miró. Jessica era rubia, de tez apiñonada, ojos azules y de estatura pequeña. Era bastante dulce y alegre, además de la mejor amiga de Lily.

― No ―respondió Lily―. ¿Qué ocurrió?

― Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Naberrie ―comenzó Jessica―. Michalka reveló que Naberrie era mitad veela y Louis y ella se golpearon.

― ¿Naberrie es mitad veela? ―Lily alzó una ceja, no muy sorprendida, ya se lo imaginaba.

― Pues eso dijo Clare… Supongo que es verdad.

― Interesante ―susurró la pelirroja volviendo su vista al libro.

― Hey, Lily. Snape me dijo que fueras a buscarlo, está a fuera de la biblioteca, parecía bastante apresurado o algo así, casi me arranca el brazo ―Christine Sanders entró por la puerta y arrojó su mochila morada al suelo. Se sentó sobre su cama. Christine era castaña oscura, de tez blanca, fleco recto, cabello totalmente lacio, ojos marrones, muy alta y delgada. Era lo contrario a Jessica: Callada, negativa y sarcástica, además de ser todo lo contrario a femenina.

― Hey, Chris, ¿ya supiste el chisme de hoy? ―inquirió Jessica, Christine la volteó a ver y levantó una ceja, dando a entender que no sabía nada.

― ¡Chicas! ―Cassandra Aniston entró por la puerta de pronto y se abalanzó sobre una almohada en su cama, la cual abrazó.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Cassie? ―averiguó Jess, a Cassandra le brillaban sus enormes ojos azules.

― ¡Me habló! ―exclamó Cassandra. Jessica se acercó de pronto a la cama de Cassandra, Lily soltó una risita y Christine sólo sonrió.

― Cuéntanos todo, con detalle ―urgió la rubia.

Lily, acordándose de lo que le había dicho Christine, se paró y se disculpó con Cassandra por tener que irse, ella le dijo que no se preocupará, después le contaría. Lily bajó las escaleras y cruzó el retrato en silencio.

Desde primer año conocía a Jessica, Christine y Cassandra. Habían estado en la misma barquita el primer día de Hogwarts, ahí se conocieron. Eran sus mejores amigas, aunque todas fueran polos opuestos. Mientras que Jessica veía el mundo color de rosa, Christine era todo lo contrario, solía burlarse de la humanidad todos los días y soltar comentarios sarcásticos cada cinco minutos. Cassandra era la parte extrovertida, saltaba de aquí para allá, siempre con una sonrisa y una historia que contar, a diferencia de Lily, que se mantenía callada, obediente y tomaba excelentes notas en clase.

Lily actuaba como la madre de las tres: Las adoraba y haría cualquier cosa por ellas. Solía ser la amiga responsable que las cuidaba y las guiaba por el buen camino. Oh, y sobre todo la conciencia, siempre acudían a ella por consejos.

Llegó a la biblioteca y se encontró con Severus Snape. El chico tenía la puntiaguda nariz pegada a la página de un libro, parecía que trataba de pasar inadvertido. Lily se le acercó y tocó su brazo para que él viera su presencia. El chico levantó el rostro y le sonrió, Lily era la única persona a la que le sonreía.

― ¿Qué sucede, Sev? ―preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes, Snape la observó con aquellos ojos oscuros. Él abrió su mano, dejando ver un pedazo de pergamino en forma de bolita. Lily lo tomó y lo desplegó para analizarlo.

"_Hey_, Quejicus_. Tal vez esto te recuerde lavarte el cabello. Su grasa huele hasta las cocinas._

_Con desprecio,_

_Los Merodeadores."_

Lily bajó su mano y miró a Snape, que le tendió varios pergaminos. Aquellos pergaminos eran en los que ambos habían estado trabajando arduamente para Historia de la magia. Estaban pintados de color verde fosforescente, y decían:

"_Debo lavarme el cabello porque apesta más que los calcetines de McGonagall en verano"._

Lily se quedó callada por un rato. Parecía pasmada. Después comenzaron a caer lágrimas de ira por sus ojos verdes, Snape frunció el ceño enfurecido, nadie hacia a Lily llorar. El rostro de Evans se tornó de un rojo fuego, parecido al de su cabello.

― Esos… Idiotas ―gruñó Lily, su tono pasó de ser adorable y tranquilo a furioso e inestable.

* * *

Avi caminaba mientras leía el libro que le había regalado James la anterior noche. Pasaba por cada página repasando cuidadosamente cada detalle. Era perfecto, amaba este tipo de libros. Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabía James? Ella nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, sólo a Arhedel. Tal vez lo supuso, era normal que a una niña le gustaran los cuentos de hadas, creía ella. Pero James…

― Avi ―la rubia se volteó ante la mención de su nombre. Arhedel estaba parada en frente de ella. Usaba un vestido de tirantes color crema con flores verdes pintadas aquí y allá, un suéter azul que la cubría completamente y para finalizar unas sandalias verdes. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo sencilla, aún así Avi notó el moretón de la rodilla, la herida de su labio, el golpe en su mejilla derecha y la mirada de dolor que tenía la Ravenclaw.

Avi tardó en responder, y Arhedel pensó que tal vez Avi estaba avergonzada de lo que había sucedido ayer. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Arhedel, Avi de pronto la abrazó, haciendo que algunas de sus costillas crujieran de dolor. Ari soltó un gemido de dolencia y Avi deshizo rápidamente el abrazo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Avi con preocupación, examinando a Arhedel con su mirada azul cielo.

― Sí, sí… Sólo me duelen los golpes de ayer ―respondió Arhedel, con una sonrisa. Avi le sonrió de vuelta. Arhedel levantó una ceja―. ¿Qué?

― No sé qué decirte.

― Bueno, no tienes que decirme nada…

― Nadie había hecho eso por mí antes ―murmuró Avi, Arhedel se encogió de hombros.

― Tú lo has hecho muchas veces por mí, creo que era hora de que yo lo hiciera, ¿no?

Avi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

― Eres la mejor, Ari. Yo, no tengo palabras. Golpeaste a alguien por mí ―exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, Arhedel soltó una risa.

― Sí.

― Me haces sentir especial ―suspiró Avi, en tono de burla.

― No seas tonta, Abigail Naberrie. Eres especial. Si no, no me hubiera peleado con esa estúpida.

― Gracias. Por la fiesta y por todo y…

― No hay problema, Avi.

Avi asintió felizmente, Arhedel se sentía un poco aliviada.

― No recuerdo bien que pasó ayer ―mencionó Louis, acercándose a una banca para sentarse en ella, Avi se sentó a su lado y la miró confundida.

― ¿No? Yo sí…

― Tal vez fueron los golpes o no sé. Sólo recuerdo fragmentos. No he encontrado a Pamela para preguntarle que sucedió.

― Yo tampoco la he visto ―comentó Naberrie, ambas alzaron una ceja.

― Sólo recuerdo haber golpeado a Clare, gritarle palabras que no volveré a repetir, llorar en el hombro de Sirius, el regaño de McGonagall… Y no recuerdo nada más.

― Mandé a Remus a buscarte ―contó la rubia. Ari la volteó a ver interesada―. Dijo que estabas bien y no había de que preocuparse…

― Bueno, por lo menos alguien recuerda que hice ayer… Creo que fue ese ponche, estaba raro.

Ambas rieron.

― ¿Estás bien? Ya sabes… De lo que dijo Clare ―indagó Arhedel en voz baja.

Avi se encogió de hombros.

― Creo que en algún momento se tenía que enterar la gente ―señaló con tranquilidad,

Ari asintió, extrañada de la actitud de su amiga.

― Creí que ahorita estarías encerrada en tu cuarto o algo así…

― No… Ayer me sentía horrible, pero la plática con Remus me ayudó mucho ―señaló Avi, recordándolo con una sonrisa.

― Pamela me dijo que Sirius la detuvo. Ella iba a ir detrás de ti, pero Sirius no la dejó; dijo que Remus te entendería mejor.

Avi miró a Arhedel y se encogió de hombros con una enorme sonrisa.

― Creo que Pamela te podría haber entendido bien ―susurró la Ravenclaw.

― ¿Estás insinuando que Remus no podría haberme entendido? ―exclamó Avi, indignada.

― Bueno, considerémoslo así: Tú y yo somos diferentes, en algún modo. No he visto que le hables mucho a Remus, entonces es algo… Raro ―explicó la morena.

― Pero él también es diferente ―soltó impulsivamente Avi, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Hubo un gran silencio. Ari abrió exageradamente sus ojos verdes y miró curiosa a Avi.

"_Diablos, Diablos, Diablos… Se suponía que debía estar callada. _Okay_, tranquila, Abigail. Sólo di que fue un error y no pasará nada."_

― ¿Diferente? ―repitió Arhedel. Naberrie suspiró y miró al techo. Ari sabía que la rubia hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

― Hum, no… O sea, no diferente como nosotras, si no, hum, pues es más sensible que la mayoría de los hombres…

― Avi, no me mientas. Te conozco, sé cuando mientes. ¿Cuál es el concepto de diferente? ―interrogó la Ravenclaw, ansiosa por saber a qué se refería su amiga.

― No es nada, Arhedel. Me equivoqué, ¿okay? Mejor cambiemos de tema.

― ¡Avi! ―se quejó la chica, enfadada.

― No es nada, Arhedel, te lo prometo. Dije esa palabra porque él no es cómo todos los hombres, él me entiende.

― ¿O sea que es gay? ¿Para ti ser gay es diferente? Porque Remus no parece gay ―contraatacó Louis, confundida.

― ¡NO! ―exclamó Avi desesperada―. Remus no es gay, y ser gay no es diferente. Y Remus no es diferente, es un simple chico y… Tengo que irme, es tardísimo.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni si quiera traes reloj ―señaló Arhedel.

"_Demonios"_

― Hum, sé leer las horas por los rayos del sol ―Arhedel frunció el ceño―. Nos vemos después, Ari ―se despidió Avi, y prácticamente se fue corriendo, dejando a Arhedel ahí con muchas preguntas.

* * *

Adad Milton entró en la sala común de Slytherin. Se dirigía hacia la escalera que daba a los dormitorios de hombres. Estaba vacía aquella sala, así que escuchó con facilidad varios sollozos que provenían de detrás de un sillón, uno de los muchos que tenía la sala común. El rubio miró a todas partes, pero no había nadie, se acercó sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

Karina Patille estaba sentada hecha un ovillo, se cubría la cara con sus delgadas manos y temblaba. Adad se quedó ahí un momento, observándola. Parecía que Karina no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Lentamente el rubio se sentó a lado de ella, a lo que ella levantó rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró. Los ojos marrones de Karina estaban totalmente lagrimosos y su trenza estaba desordenada.

― ¿Estás bien, Patille? ―preguntó en un susurro. Karina le miró ofendida.

― No te hagas como el que de pronto le importo, Milton. No soy tan estúpida ―escupió ella, quitando el brazo que Adad le había pasado por el hombro.

― Vamos, Patille, no eres estúpida, en todo caso no serías prefecta.

― No sé que quieres, Milton, pero no lo vas a conseguir, así que lárgate de aquí ―le ordenó Karina, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Adad se encogió de hombros para demostrar que era inocente, Karina no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó el rubio y Karina bufó.

― No seas estúpido, este no es tu problema y no te necesito.

― ¿Extrañas a Tom, verdad? ―insinuó el Slytherin, Karina tardó en responder, miraba hacia el techo. Después regresó su vista al rubio.

― No es de tu incumbencia.

― Yo podría ayudarte a recuperarlo.

― Vete al demonio, Milton.

― No, es en serio. Yo podría ayudarte ―aseguró él, tomando suavemente la mano de Karina, ella observó la manera en la que él lo hacía y la retiró segundos después.

― ¿Qué quieres?

Adad pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla de Karina, recorriendo sus labios. Después tomó la mejilla de la Slytherin con su mano izquierda.

― A Holly Richardson. Ya y ahora.

Karina al instante lo golpeó en el estomago con una de sus piernas, el chico se quedó sin aire, y la castaña se levantó rápidamente.

― No tengo ningún contacto con ella, es mi compañera de cuarto. Si tanto quieres algo con ella, vuélvete un caballero y deja de hacerte el imbécil ―replicó Patille, el chico ni si quiera podía hablar.

Karina entonces subió a su habitación, dejando al rubio tratando de recuperarse.

* * *

Arhedel se encontraba en la biblioteca, sacando y sacando libros, después devolviéndolos. Hojeaba todos, buscaba por todas partes, pero no encontraba una respuesta coherente.

¿Qué quería decir Avi con que Remus también era 'diferente'? Hasta donde sabía, Remus no escondía nada. ¿O sí?

Arhedel devolvió _'Criaturas descubiertas en el siglo XIX'_ y suspiró. Miró lentamente la biblioteca. Observó a varias personas que conocía, la mayoría escribía en silencio, había unos pocos que iban y venían con libros.

Arhedel trataba de buscar en su memoria algo que le ayudara a encontrar una respuesta lógica. Tenía que haber algo, algún indicio. Buscó en sus recuerdos, cuando Remus y ella eran pequeños... Lo único que recordaba era que una vez al mes no lograba encontrarlo hasta por tres días. Después recordó los años que habían pasado en Hogwarts. La única anomalía en el comportamiento de Remus era que una vez al mes desaparecía.

Los ojos de Arhedel se abrieron de pronto.

Eso era, Remus desaparecía una vez al mes, desde que lo conocía. Recordaba que Remus le había dicho que su familia se había mudado a lado de la suya porque habían tenido un percance.

Ari tomó su mochila, en busca de Sirius y James.

* * *

― ¡POTTER!

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban hablando en un tono bastante bajo. A Lily Evans le pareció que de seguro se burlaban de aquella broma estúpida. Severus Snape venía detrás de ella, y sonrió al darse cuenta del miedo en los ojos de los cuatro chicos, Lily se veía muy enfadada, su rostro, antes pálido, estaba ahora rojo de ira.

― ¿Hicimos algo ahora? ―preguntó James, y miró hacia Snape―. Oh, maldición.

Lily entonces llegó y les aventó varios pergaminos en el rostro a los chicos. Ellos se cubrieron y a todos se les sembró el terror en la cara.

― Evans, qué...

― ¿¡Qué rayos les pasa! ―bramó Lily. Los chicos se quedaron totalmente mudos, mirándose los unos a los otros.

― Mira, Evans. Sé que Snape es tu amigo, pero no tienes porque venir a gritarnos por algo qué ni si quiera es... ―comenzó Sirius con tono apaciguador.

― ¡Era también mi trabajo, Black! ―le gritó Lily. James tragó saliva.

― Oh.

Lily se acercó y le dio una fuerte cachetada a James, estaba totalmente enojada.

― ¿Cómo pudiste ayudar en esto, Remus? ¡Creí que éramos amigos! ―le reclamó Lily, el chico no sabía que decir.

― Escucha Evans, no sabíamos.

― ¡Ay, claro que sabían! ¡No te hagas ahora el inocente, Black! ―exclamó Lily, fulminándolo con su mirada verde esmeralda.

― No, es cierto, Lily ―intervino Remus. James estaba totalmente paralizado, al igual que Peter, que se escondió detrás de sus amigos―. Creíamos que era sólo el trabajo de Snape.

― Si hubiéramos sabido que era el tuyo también, no hubiéramos hecho eso. No tenemos nada en contra de ti, pelirroja ―señaló Sirius, pero eso no alivió la ira de Lily. La chica golpeó a Sirius en sus partes bajas con su pierna derecha, a lo que el chico se tiró al suelo retorciéndose. Parecía que Evans había olvidado que era una prefecta y debía comportarse.

― Bueno, entonces estaré muy feliz de informarle a la profesora McGonagall. Me pregunto qué dirá al ver que su prefecto, su alumno preferido, hizo semejante cosa a la prefecta de su casa ―insinuó Lily, dirigiéndose a Remus, quien se veía nervioso.

― No, Evans ―gimió Sirius, aún sufriendo de dolor en el suelo.

― Es lo único que puedo hacer.

― ¿Qué tal si lo volvemos a hacer nosotros? ―sugirió James, Lily lo miró intensamente con sus ojos verdes. Tardó en responder y James sintió que le perforaban el alma.

― No seas tonto, Potter. Binns se dará cuenta de que no es mi letra.

― Podemos hacer que se vea como tu letra ―aseguró Remus. Lily lo volteó a ver, aun con cara de pocos amigos.

― Bien ―aceptó la pelirroja, y James observó a Severus Snape fruncir la boca, de seguro esperaba que Lily fuera a decirle a McGonagall y los castigaran, pero no sucedió―. Pero tiene que ser tan bueno como este. Y sin una falta de ortografía, ¿me oyeron? ―indicó lentamente, recalcando cada palabra y acercándose a cada rostro Merodeador.

― Hum, sí ―tartamudeó James, asustado con la mirada de Lily. La pelirroja se devolvió y, antes de retirarse, se acercó a Remus.

― Después hablaremos, Lupin ―anunció amenazadoramente y se fue de ahí seguida por Snape.

― Eres un maldito ―suspiró Sirius hacia Snape, pero el Slytherin le ignoró.

― Creo que sería mejor empezar a hacerlo ―susurró Remus, aún pálido. James asintió y tomó del brazo a Sirius y junto con Lupin lo levantó.

* * *

Arhedel caminaba frenéticamente por cada pasillo buscando a Los Merodeadores, pero no estaban en ningún lugar. Observó a Pamela de espaldas, estaba hablando animadamente con una chica que no conocía. Arhedel se acercó a su amiga y la tocó del hombro, ella se dio la vuelta.

― ¡Ari! ―gritó ella y abrazó a su amiga, la chica desconocida le sonrió de manera incómoda.

― Hola ―susurró Ari, sonriéndole dulcemente a Pamela.

― ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te duele mucho? Estuviste fantástica ayer, Ari ―comentó con orgullo Pamela y Arhedel le sonrió.

― Hey... ¿Has visto a James? ―preguntó Ari, Pamela miró por encima de la cabeza de la chica.

― La verdad es que no. Lo siento ―le contestó ella. Arhedel suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

― Nos vemos después, entonces, Pam ―anunció la chica, alejándose.

Pero ese fue el pensamiento de Arhedel durante toda la semana. Decidió no preguntar nada, si no observar. Tenía que haber algo que le dijera que sucedía.

Observaba a Remus en todas las clases, y él solía devolverle la mirada, ambos se miraban durante aquellos sesenta minutos. Remus se preguntaba porque Arhedel no le quitaba la mirada de encima, en cualquier clase que les tocara juntos ahí estaban aquellos ojos verdes traspasándole con la mirada.

Arhedel lo ponía nervioso, y no sabía por qué.

Incluso la atrapaba observándolo en el desayuno, no podía comer en paz debido a la mirada de Arhedel. Pero nadie más parecía darse cuenta. No había hablado con ella en una semana, desde aquella situación con Avi. No le había dicho nada, ¿verdad?

Una semana después, Remus comenzó a sentir los primeros síntomas de la luna llena que se acercaba. Sus amigos comprendían por lo que pasaba, así que trataban de no hacerlo enojar o ponerlo sensible. Sintió los cambios de humor repentinos, pensó que tal vez así se sentía ser bipolar. Se tenía que rasurar por lo menos dos veces al día, y se sentía más débil de lo normal.

Y Arhedel no lo ayudaba. La Ravenclaw lo seguía observando, siempre. En las guardias de los prefectos ahí estaba ella, en la comida, cuando se acercaba a hablar con James y Sirius, siempre, ahí estaba ella. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez lo observaba hasta cuando dormía.

Tal vez hasta cuando se bañaba.

Remus sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ese pensamiento.

En ese momento observó como Arhedel se sentaba a su lado. Tenían encantamientos. Ella colocó sus libros sobre el pupitre y se sentó en silencio. Después volteó a ver a Remus con detenimiento, él no le devolvió la mirada. Era tan incómodo que Remus comenzó a rezar a Merlín porque sólo fuera un juego de ella.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Ari? ―susurró, después de unos difíciles segundos. Arhedel tardó en responder.

― ¿Cómo estás, Remus? ―examinó.

― Bien... ¿Y tú? ―respondió con nerviosismo, observó de reojo a Arhedel levantar una de sus cejas.

― Te ves algo pálido últimamente.

Oh no.

¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Le había dicho Avi?

Oh, maldición, no.

Remus trató de parecer calmado, aunque la comisura de su boca le temblaba más a medida de que el tiempo pasaba.

― Ah, sí... Hum, es el cansancio ―se excusó Remus. Se sentía en un interrogatorio. Arhedel alejó su rostro y abrió uno de los libros que traía con ella misma.

_'Criaturas mágicas del siglo XVIII'._

¿Qué?

Oh, maldición, no.

Ella debía saberlo.

La clase de encantamientos fue excesivamente incómoda para Remus, Arhedel no dejaba de observarlo de reojo, y él no podía regresarle la mirada. Trataba de no hacer ningún movimiento extraño para que ella no sospechara algo. Tenía que hablar con Avi y pronto.

Al terminar la clase, Remus se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Arhedel observó cómo se alejaba hacia la salida con rapidez. Eso no aligeró las sospechas de la chica, al contrario, las hizo más grandes. La Ravenclaw suspiró y metió sus libros en su mochila, se la puso al hombro y se dirigió a la salida. Para ese entonces todos habían salido. Iba a salir cuando entonces escuchó una voz conocida, se escondió detrás de una columna y escuchó atentamente.

― ¿Le dijiste algo? ―Arhedel identificó esa voz como Remus, así que su interés subió. Trató de no respirar, ¿qué tal si el chico era una especie de duende maligno que podía escuchar a sus presas respirar?

― Oh diablos, oh diablos. ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

Lupin estaba hablando con Avi, Arhedel abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Entonces era cierto, Remus tenía algo diferente.

― Avi ¿Le dijiste algo? ―preguntó, con preocupación.

― Oh, Remus. Es que ella fue y me preguntó cómo me habías hecho sentir mejor y hablamos y... Se me salió decirle que tú también eras… diferente ―relató la rubia.

Escuchó un bufido.

― Avi…

― Lo siento mucho, Rem. Te juro que no era mi intención ―se excusó la chica, con tono inquieto.

― ¿No le dijiste cuál era mi diferencia, verdad?

― Obviamente no, Remus. No soy tan estúpida.

― No eres estúpida, Avi. Sólo eres como James, se te escapan muchas cosas.

Arhedel trató de no reírse ante la comparación de Remus, sabía que él lo hacía para molestarla. Avi resopló.

― ¿Fuiste tú, verdad? ―preguntó ella.

― ¿Yo qué?

― El que le dijo a James que debía regalarme... ―contestó.

― Oh vaya, ahora es James, ¿no?

Ari escuchó un golpe seco.

― Remus ―insistió Naberrie.

― Sí, fui yo. Pero Ari fue la que le dijo de las rosas ―respondió.

Avi suspiró como en forma de agradecimiento.

― ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Ari simplemente? ―inquirió la muchacha.

Sí, Avi tenía razón. ¿Por qué Remus no se lo decía ya?

― Ella es la que menos debe saber, Avi ―exclamó él, con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó la voz de Avi en un murmullo.

Hubo un silencio en el que el corazón de Arhedel latía fuertemente. ¿Qué había de malo en ella que no podía saber lo que le sucedía a Remus?

― Ella me importa mucho ―admitió, y Arhedel sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse―. No debe saberlo, no...

― Pero a ella no le importaría... ―se apresuró a decir la prefecta.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? No, Arhedel no... Ella... No.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque… Porque Arhedel es demasiado importante para mí... Y no quiero que se aleje. Y... Nunca le había dicho esto a alguien, Avi. Sé que es tu mejor amiga, pero no le repitas nada de esto, ¿sí?

― No lo haré, Remus. Esta vez no se me saldrá ―prometió Avi.

― Gracias.

― A ella también le importas mucho ―soltó la chica. Y hubo otro silencio.

― ¿Ah sí? ―la voz del castaño estaba llena de duda.

― Sí. Creo que ella está preocupada. En verdad quiere saber que te sucede.

― ¿Por eso me observa tanto?

― Supongo. Trata de encontrar una respuesta.

― Oh.

― Deberías decírselo. Arhedel no se alejaría de ti. Digo, si no lo hizo de mí… Ella te quiere mucho, Remus. Dudo que se alejara por algo así ―le insistió Avi.

― Avi ―la interrumpió, Arhedel estaba tentada a descubrirse, correr y decirle a Remus que no importaba que era lo que escondía, él seguiría siendo su amigo.

El seguiría siendo _su_ Remus.

― No puede enterarse. Nunca. No debe saberlo ―sentenció.

― Remus...

― ¡No la quiero perder, Avi! ―exclamó, con sufrimiento en su voz.

Arhedel sintió cómo su corazón daba una vuelta.

― Okay... No le diré nada ―aceptó la rubia, con resignación.

― Gracias.

― Bueno... Iré a la biblioteca a continuar con mi trabajo de pociones. Nos vemos, Rem ―se despidió Avi, y escuchó el sonido de sus pasos alejándose.

Segundos después escuchó un golpe en la pared que le sobresaltó. Debió de ser Remus que la había golpeado. Escuchó sus pasos acercándose, así que se hundió en el salón hasta que observó que desapareció. Fue entonces que salió.

Se paró en aquel silencioso pasillo, observando el lugar por el que se había ido el chico. Todo estaba tan tranquilo.

Lo conocía desde los siete años. Él sabía todo de ella, y ella todo de él. ¿Qué le ocultaba? ¿A caso no le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle ese enorme secreto? ¿No se suponía que eran amigos, hasta hermanos? Arhedel siempre había estado a su lado, así como Remus lo había estado. ¿No era prueba suficiente de que, aunque Remus fuera un asesino serial o algo así, no se alejaría de él? ¿No era suficiente?

Arhedel reprimió las lágrimas que deseaban salir, y se alejó hacia su habitación en silencio.

* * *

El miércoles llegó y Arhedel parecía no tener ánimos. Avi llegó esa mañana a sentarse a lado de ella en pociones. Observó como su amiga tenía ojeras y parecía haber estado llorando, tenía recargado su rostro sobre su mano derecha y miraba hacia algún lugar no identificado. Avi se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, después susurró.

― Ari, ¿estás bien?

Arhedel no la volteó a ver.

― Sí ―respondió con voz queda. Avi la miró con preocupación.

― Sabes que sí necesitas hablar de algo puedes hacerlo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Arhedel asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.

Avi no volvió a hablar sobre el tema, aunque le preocupó ver a su amiga de un día al otro tan demolida.

Aquella noche, después de salir de la biblioteca, Arhedel se dirigió a su sala común. Se introdujo en el baño y se duchó. Salió y suspiró. Ya había pasado el momento de sufrir y sentirse miserable. Se agarró el cabello en un chongo desordenado y se acostó sobre su cama vestida en su pijama.

Si Remus no quería decirle, ella lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la Ravenclaw se levantó y después de desayunar se dirigió a transformaciones. Entró con seguridad y se sentó a lado de Pamela, la cual estaba distraída dibujándose ahorcando a Sirius. Arhedel se aguantó la risa, sin embargo no dejó de observar. Minutos después, Pamela se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

― Esto, eh, no es nada, Ari ―se excusó Aniston rápidamente, arrugando la hoja de pergamino del cuaderno y enrollándola en una bolita rápidamente.

― Ajá ―se burló Arhedel, levantando una ceja y con cara irónica.

― Ehm, cómo sea. ¿Cómo estás? Ayer te veías muy mal ―Pamela eludió el tema. Ari notó lo que hacía, así que se encogió de hombros.

― Estoy bien, sólo no he dormido muy bien que digamos ―mintió.

― Eso es malo, Ari. ¿Quieres que te dé de las medicinas que yo suelo tomar? Son efectivas...

― Pamela, tú tienes un problema psicológico, yo no... No las puedo tomar ―replicó la muchacha.

― Bueno, sólo quería ayudar.

Arhedel se dio la vuelta y miró por detrás de su hombro. Los Merodeadores estaban entrando. Divisó a Remus. El pobre se veía muy mal, normalmente se veía enfermo, pero ahora parecía a punto de desmayarse, sin embargo, tenía su amable sonrisa de siempre. Él la volteó a ver y Arhedel de pronto se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Sentía sus ojos miel quemándola.

La prefecta no puso atención a la clase, en cambio se dedicó a pensar varias teorías de lo que le sucedía a Remus, mientras Pamela había comenzado un nuevo dibujo: Ella quemando en una hoguera a Sirius Black.

Las especulaciones de Arhedel sobre Remus fueron más allá al ver que Los Merodeadores hablaban entre ellos mirando a todos lados, parecía que ocultaban algo. Había algo anormal en ellos.

Cuando la clase terminó, Arhedel siguió a Pamela, la cual parecía estar en su propio mundo, lo cual era extraño. Louis caminaba detrás de ella cuando abrió la boca para proponerle algo.

― Hey, Pam ―llamó la Ravenclaw, Aniston la volteó a ver, dejando de tararear una canción muggle.

― ¿Qué pasa, Ari?

― Bueno, es que creo que James, Sirius, Remus y Peter están escondiendo algo ―abordó Ari, Pamela la miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―inquirió la Gryffindor.

― Pues no sé, es algo extraño, Pam. Hablan en voz baja y evitando a las personas... Y Remus se ve muy enfermo.

Pamela se encogió de hombros.

― Tal vez tiene gripe ―replicó ella, no sospechando nada.

― Pamela, ¿qué te ocurre? ―Arhedel se puso delante de ella para pararla.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó su amiga, confundida.

― Bueno, la Pamela que conozco estaría muy curiosa por saber que ocultan Los Merodeadores, no se quedaría con una tonta especulación.

La aludida bufó.

― Bueno, pues la Pamela que yo conozco no quiere investigar nada que tenga que ver con Bla... Digo, Los Merodeadores. ¿Okay? Yo voy a mi habitación. Quiero estar sola ―terminó, con nerviosismo en su voz.

Pamela se fue caminando apresuradamente, Arhedel se volteó para verla. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la chica? Desde hace una semana parecía estar metida en su mundo e ignorando a todos. Rara vez la veía, y eso era en clase.

Arhedel negó con la cabeza, después sabría que le ocurría a su amiga.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca con rapidez, y al entrar, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

_Sí._

* * *

Los cuatro Merodeadores estaban sentados cerca de un librero. James y Peter estaban escribiendo algo, Remus y Sirius buscaban libros. Arhedel se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los primeros dos.

― James ―saludó ella. Potter se sobresaltó, parecía estar ocultando algo. Nervioso miró a Ari y le sonrió alterado.

― Ari... Siéntate, anda ―le pidió de manera frenética. Arhedel notó a Remus darse la vuelta y observarla, ella no hizo nada más que regresarle la mirada con intensidad, y él se giró.

― ¿Qué hacen? ―preguntó ella.

― Hum, hum... Tarea de hechizos... Sí, eso.

― James, esa materia no existe ―señaló la Ravenclaw, el chico de gafas tosió incómodo.

― Ehm, perdón, encantamientos. Sí, eso.

Arhedel se encogió de hombros tratando de no reírse. Era tan obvio que ocultaban algo.

― Oh vaya. Bueno, he venido a hacer mis deberes de pociones, así que si me permiten estar en su presencia…

― Claro, claro ―balbució Potter, aun nervioso. Miraba hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda buscando algo con inquietud. Ari sonrió con burla, dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y se acercó a Sirius y Remus.

― Oh, hola Ari ―saludó Sirius, ella le sonrió y volteó a ver a Remus, que le sonrió de manera torcida.

― ¿Qué buscan? ―preguntó la chica. Ambos muchachos se miraron con nerviosismo.

― Bueno... Flitwick nos dejó buscar sobre los encantamientos de invocación... ―contestó Black.

― ¿Ah sí? Yo nunca escuché eso.

― Ah, ehm, Pues así pasa cuando sucede, ¿no? ―rió Sirius de la forma más falsa que le había escuchado. Arhedel lo miró extrañada, igual que Lupin.

― Hum, pues parece que no están en el estante correcto, chicos. Este está lleno de criaturas mágicas.

― Ah, eso, ehm.

― Yo si busco algo ―informó Arhedel. Miró hacia los libros de arriba, y encontró un libro que le llamó la atención. Estaba muy arriba, necesitaría ayuda de Sirius para alcanzarlo.

― Sirius ―llamó la chica, el aludido volteó a verla.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Puedes pasarme ese libro? ―solicitó la prefecta. Black miró hacia lo que Arhedel quería y tomó el libro, cuando casi lo sacaba, observó como otro libro estaba a punto de caerse. El moreno siempre había tenido muy buenos reflejos, así que lo agarró antes de que le cayera encima a su mejor amiga. Ella aguantó la respiración y ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos. Después Sirius rompió en risa y ella también.

― Gracias ―musitó ella.

James miraba nerviosamente la escena, igual que Peter. Remus pretendía buscar libros, pero en realidad miraba de reojo la escena. Algo en él se había encendido. Algo extraño que nunca había sentido al ver a Sirius y Arhedel juntos.

Recordó cuando James llegó en tercer año azotando la puerta. Estaba enojado, y parecía a punto de golpear a alguien. Lily Evans había recibido millones de rosas en el día de San Valentín, y eran de Christopher Perry, un chico que no era para nada del agrado de James. Sirius le dijo que eran celos.

_Celos._

Rara vez se había sentido así. La sensación de ira y tristeza mezclada, las ganas de golpear a Sirius por acercársele a Arhedel. ¿Por qué sentía celos de algo así? ¿Era normal sentir celos de un chico acercándose a tu amiga?

Remus negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le sucedía últimamente?

Mientras tanto Arhedel hojeaba el libro, buscando alguna respuesta, cuando sus ojos verdes se desviaron a un diferente ejemplar frente de ella. Era gris, y delgado. Ella lo sacó rápidamente. Sirius miró alarmado la portada: _"Todo sobre hombres lobo"._

Black volteó a ver a Lupin con angustia.

Arhedel dejó aquel libro que le había bajado Sirius, y se alejó lentamente observando el libro gris. James tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que tenía su amiga en las manos.

― Chicos, hum. Creo que me iré... Pediré prestado este, se ve interesante ―anunció, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Tomó su mochila y se alejó hacia Madame Pince.

― ¿Creen que lo sepa? ―preguntó inmediatamente Sirius en un murmullo, acercándose a la mesa dónde estaban James y Peter.

― No lo sé, espero que no, Canuto ―musitó James―. Arhedel es demasiado observadora...

― Ella lo sabe, estoy seguro... ―susurró Remus con tristeza, sus amigos lo voltearon a ver.

― Vamos, Remus. A Arhedel siempre le han gustado esos libros. ¿Recuerdas cuando en tercero entró al compartimiento con _'Banshees en el mundo'_? A ella le gustan ese tipo de cosas ―argumentó Potter, tratando de aliviar a su amigo.

― Sí, pero me ha estado observando, me ha preguntado como estoy. Lo sospecha, o aún peor, lo sabe.

― No, Lunático. Nos encargaremos de que no lo sepa. Tranquilo. De lo que te debes preocupar es de ti, esta noche es luna llena ―indicó el chico de gafas.

― Tienes razón, James ―reconoció Remus, y miró de reojo a Arhedel que salía de la biblioteca.

Y ella lo estaba mirando.

* * *

Esa noche Arhedel no concilió el sueño. Su habitación estaba silenciosa, sólo se oían las respiraciones de sus compañeras y uno que otro movimiento cuando se acomodaban. Ari estaba sentada en forma de ovillo, el libro recargado en sus piernas. Se iluminaba con su varita, y tenía las cortinas de su cama cerradas, para no molestar con la luz a las demás. Había estado leyendo desde las 9 de la noche, y ahora eran más o menos las 12.

Arhedel cambió la hoja mientras sólo se escuchaba el silencio. Había leído y leído sobre los hombres lobo, sin convencerse. Sin embargo, llegó al capítulo que le cambiaría de opinión: Cómo identificarlos.

Estuvo quince minutos leyéndolo, y cuando sus ojos se retiraron de la última palabra, ella levantó el rostro asustada. Abrió sus cortinas con rapidez y saltó a la ventana más cercana, que estaba al lado de su cama.

Una hermosa y enorme luna llena se abría paso entre las nubes. Los reflejos de la luna caían sobre el rostro de Arhedel, no dejaba de verla.

Era eso. Claro.

Y a su mente de pronto vinieron miles de recuerdos, como un golpe.

Recordó observar cicatrices en el rostro de Remus a sólo unos meses de que se hubieran conocido, ella solía preguntarle cómo se las había hecho, y él no le contestaba nada, se quedaba callando. Esas cicatrices seguían ahí a la fecha.

"_No se ha encontrado ninguna cura para las heridas hechas por un licántropo. Estas se encuentran marcadas de por vida en la piel de la víctima"._

Recordó cuando era pequeña y una vez al mes no le permitían ver a Remus, no estaba en ninguna parte. Desde el primer curso él desaparecía una vez al mes, con la excusa de ver a su madre enferma.

"_La luna llena, la cual sucede una vez al mes, vuelve a los licántropos en bestias sin control alguno."_

Recordó preguntarle a Remus porque su familia se había mudado, y él sólo decía que algo terrible había pasado.

Recordó verlo muy cansado desde pequeño. Y a sus quince años, Remus seguía viéndose de la misma manera.

"_Antes de que la luna llena llegue, es muy normal que el enfermo se muestre débil y cansado la mayoría del tiempo."_

Arhedel trastabilló y calló sobre su cama por lo repentino que fue todo. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Era eso. ¿Cómo nunca se le ocurrió?

Remus era un hombre lobo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Arhedel salió en busca de Los Merodeadores. Si Remus estaba con ellos, su teoría era falsa. Si Remus no estaba con ellos... Se dirigiría a la enfermería. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente cuando llegó donde estaban aquellos tres. Sirius y James se reían de algo tonto, mientras que Peter se encontraba quieto y sonriendo por las bromas de sus amigos.

"_No está con ellos. Oh Dios, es cierto."_

Arhedel se acercó a los tres chicos velozmente, los tres la voltearon a ver al instante.

― Hola, Ari ―saludó Sirius, pero ella sólo los observó detenidamente.

― ¿Dónde está Remus? ―preguntó al instante. Sus amigos se miraron confundidos.

― Ya sabes que una vez al mes Remus va a visitar a su mamá porque está enferma... ―respondió James con obviedad en su voz. Arhedel calló por unos segundos y después alzó una ceja.

― ¿Es cierto que lo está? ―exclamó, demandando la verdad. Los Merodeadores se miraron de nuevo entre sí.

― Claro, Arhedel, no es una broma. ¿A qué estás jugando? Desde ayer estás muy rara ―expresó Sirius.

― No es nada ―respondió ella, con tono frío. Se dio la vuelta, decidida a ir a la enfermería, pero unos pasos después se volteó―. ¿Me ocultan algo?

Sirius, James y Peter se miraron extrañados.

― No... ¿Por qué lo haríamos? ―contestó Potter con naturalidad.

Arhedel no respondió, en vez de eso desapareció por el pasillo dejando a los tres chicos desconcertados.

* * *

"_Okay, tranquila. Tal vez sólo son suposiciones. Tal vez es cierto, tal vez Remus desaparece por eso. Tal vez no duerme bien y por eso siempre se ve muy cansado."_

Arhedel abrió la puerta de la enfermería tímidamente. Observó la sombra de Madame Pomfrey detrás de la cortina de una de las camillas. La mujer salió y miró a la Ravenclaw, estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, la muchacha frecuentaba mucho la enfermería.

― Buenos días, Madame Pomfrey ―saludó Ari, adentrándose tímidamente en la enfermería. La señora le sonrió.

― Buenos días, señorita Louis. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? ―preguntó. Arhedel dudó, pero tenía que hacer esto.

Tenía que saber la verdad.

― Bueno, me preguntaba si tenía de las pastillas que me dio el otro día. Se me han acabado, y a veces despierto con los ojos rojos. Y quería saber si usted podría proporcionarme una cajita más.

Madame Pomfrey asintió.

― Permítame ―dijo, y se retiró hacia su despacho.

Arhedel aprovechó y camino ágilmente mirando a cada paciente de las camillas, abrió cada cortina que dividía las camas con rapidez pero silenciosamente, temerosa de que Madame Pomfrey la encontrara. Llegó a una de las últimas camas y al abrir la cortina encontró ahí a Remus. Estaba dormido y tenía varias vendas cubriendo ciertos puntos de su cuerpo. Arhedel se quedó sin respiración y abrió los ojos asustada por lo que observaba. Miró a ambos lados.

Era cierto. Remus era un licántropo, lo había sido todo este tiempo.

La chica escuchó a Madame Pomfrey salir de su despacho, rápidamente cerró la cortina, y regresó a su lugar.

― Aquí están, señorita Louis ―comunicó Madame Pomfrey, entregándole una cajita de color blanco. Arhedel la tomó, aunque no las necesitaba ahora, en algún momento lo haría.

― Muchas gracias, Madame Pomfrey ―agradeció Louis con una amable sonrisa, la que le devolvió la enfermera, y salió de ahí rápidamente.

* * *

Esa mañana Arhedel no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto, y Avi lo notó. Le mandó varias miradas a su amiga durante clases, pero ella no la miró ni una vez. Ari estaba absorbida en sus pensamientos y miraba hacia un lugar indefinido.

Cuando tuvo un descanso, la Ravenclaw corrió a sentarse en uno de los pasillos más vacíos y menos concurridos de Hogwarts. Se recargó sobre la pared y fue resbalándose por esta hasta llegar al suelo. Se sentó y abrazó el libro que traía con ella. Sus enormes ojos verdes miraban hacia el frente. Era como si todo se hubiera absorbido, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Remus, y en lo asustada que estaba.

Pero no le tenía miedo a él, o a lo que era... Estaba asustada por él. No se imaginaba que era transformarse una vez al mes, todo el dolor, el cansancio, el rechazo de las personas. Podía entender algunas partes gracias a su condición, pero todo lo demás le resultaba desconocido.

Lo entendía, sabía porque Remus no le contaba a nadie. Eso hacía ella misma. Tenía miedo del rechazo, del miedo. Porque habría gente que lo rechazaría al enterarse que era un licántropo.

Por eso había hecho sentir a Avi mejor, y por eso Avi se lo había ocultado. Pero, ¿por qué ella más que nadie no podía saberlo? ¿Había algo malo en ella? No le asustaba lo que fuera él, pero estaba impresionada por todo lo que él había pasado, todo lo que él había sufrido y se había estado guardando, algo que ella hacía todo el tiempo: fingir una sonrisa, como si estuviera bien. Sacó las pastillas que le había dado Madame Pomfrey y las abrió, sacó una y la miró cuidadosamente. Después se la tomó.

Él tenía que saberlo.

El sábado llegó, y Remus salió de la enfermería. Se veía dañado, pero mucho mejor. Sus amigos decidieron no contarle sobre las especulaciones que tenía Arhedel, no querían preocuparlo. Ari salió esa tarde para caminar un rato y saber si Remus ya había salido, quería hablar con él.

Se dio la vuelta por el mismo pasillo en el que había estado el jueves totalmente paralizada. Sus ojos subieron y encontraron una figura caminando a la mitad de éste.

Era Remus.

Arhedel tomó aire, era el momento.

― Sé lo que eres ―reveló Ari, con voz clara. Observó a Remus detenerse, este se dio la vuelta para mirarla, pero no dijo nada―. Sé tu secreto.

Remus entonces se acercó a ella rápidamente. Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ―balbuceó el muchacho. Arhedel suspiró.

― Tranquilo ―susurro ella, tratando de calmarlo. Tomó el rostro de Remus con su mano derecha, pasó su dedo pulgar por una de las cicatrices en su mejilla. Y todo era silencio. Remus observó como ella pasaba aquel dedo con detenimiento. Después la miró, y ella alejó su mano―. Lo sé.

― Avi ―bufó Remus con exasperación. Arhedel negó inmediatamente.

―No. No fue Avi.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo?

― Avi soltó que eras diferente... Y eso me llevó a investigar que te sucedía. Busqué en cada libro, hasta que leí los síntomas de la licantropía. Todo encajó el jueves en la madrugada. Tus desapariciones una vez al mes, tu aspecto, las cicatrices que tienes desde que te conozco, todo ―explicó Arhedel, muy cerca de él para que nadie los escuchara. Remus tenía que bajar su mirada para verla, ya que ambos tenían una enorme diferencia de estatura. Estando tan cerca de ella podía oler la canela, Ari siempre olía a canela.

Y eso le gustaba de una manera exagerada a Remus. Ni él sabía por qué.

― Oh Dios ―susurró Remus, sin saber que decir. Arhedel suspiró. Observó como las lágrimas amenazaban con surcar el rostro del chico.

― Te oí cuando hablaste con Avi... Y dijiste que yo no debía saberlo ―comentó la chica. El castaño la miró apenado.

― Sabía que algo así pasaría, por eso no quería que lo supieras. Será mejor que me vaya ― se afligió Remus, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Arhedel lo tomó de la mano.

― No ―dijo claramente. Remus la miró confundido y se dio la vuelta, observando la mano de él entrelazada con la de Arhedel. Eso se sentía tan bien. Arhedel tomó el rostro de Remus con ambas manos y acarició su mejilla izquierda con dulzura―. No me importa, Remus. No me importa lo que seas. Eres un chico maravilloso, y tu condición no cambia nada. Te quiero tal y como eres, y no debes tener miedo. Yo soy tu amiga, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Me importas cómo pocas personas, y no quiero que estés solo.

―Ari ―gimió el chico, pero Arhedel negó con la cabeza.

― El que seas esto... No te cambia. No dejas de ser Remus, no dejas de ser _mi_ Remus.

Algo en el interior del castaño se prendió. _Mi Remus_. Oír a Arhedel decir eso de alguna manera le hizo explotar de felicidad, sonrió y se abrazó a ella de pronto, soltando algunas lágrimas de dolor. La chica le acarició el cabello suavemente.

― No importa, Rem. Esto me hace admirarte más. La mayoría se volverían locos, horribles personas... Pero tú eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todo el mundo te aprecia, hasta los maestros. Eres la persona más amable y humilde que he conocido, y eso es algo de lo que deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Remus la miró a los ojos, y ella secó sus lágrimas con uno de sus pulgares.

― Eres muy importante para mí, Ari. Por eso te lo escondí. No quería perderte, no quería que me rechazaras, que te alejaras. De todas las personas en este planeta, la que menos quería que me dejara por esto, eras tú.

Arhedel le sonrió.

― No lo haría. No me alejaría de ti. Eres cómo mi hermano, y los hermanos no se abandonan ―murmuró ella.

Remus le sonrió con agradecimiento.

― Eres un chico muy fuerte, y estoy orgullosa de ti. No vuelvas a pensar por mí, Remus... No lo hagas, ¿sí?

Arhedel parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero sonreía. Había un brillo en sus ojos verdes.

― Gracias ―susurró el Merodeador, ella se abrazó a él.

― De igual manera, no te preocupes... Yo también soy diferente.


	9. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**VIII. Halloween**

― ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius Black! ―James perseguía a su mejor amigo hacia la salida de Las Tres Escobas, tuvo que empujar sin querer a un par de personas, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba― ¡Sirius Black, escúchame! ―Los dos salieron al fin. El aire otoñal les revolvió los cabellos y Sirius miraba confundido a su mejor amigo. Claro, era confusión fingida. Remus y Peter venían detrás de James, el último sostenía una galleta a casi comer entre sus manos.

― ¡¿Qué? ―exclamó Sirius, odiaba cuando alguien le gritaba sin razón.

― ¿Qué diablos le dijiste a Pamela? ―preguntó James con enfado.

― ¿Aniston? ¡Nada! Ni si quiera le puedo hablar sin que me golpee ―se defendió Sirius. Remus comenzó a ponerse nervioso y eso no salió desapercibido por James.

― Remus…

― _Nosénadaenverdadlojuro_ ―aseguró Remus, atropellando las palabras.

― Lo sabes, no te hagas el muy inocente, Remus.

― ¿De qué hablas, James? ―indagó Peter.

― Sirius… ―insistió James.

― No sé de qué hablas, Cornamenta, en verdad no lo sé. Perdón, debería saber los últimos cotilleos en Hogwarts.

James se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en sensación de frustración.

― Sirius no dijo nada ―soltó Remus.

― Bueno, entonces supongo que tú sabes de qué hablo, Lunático ―exclamó James. Remus tragó saliva.

― No, no sé nada.

― Claro que sí, ¡te vi hablando con Arhedel! ―refunfuñó James, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

― No era nada, James… ―se excusó el castaño.

― Te estaba reclamando, ¿no? ¿Qué le dijiste sobre Avi?

― Tranquilo, amigo ―intervino Sirius. James lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos─. Mira, Arhedel ya me odia, no quiero a mí otro mejor amigo a punto de golpearme también.

― Bueno, si me cuentan, nadie aquí será quemado al carbón ―amenazó Potter. Remus tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Sirius.

― Cornamenta… ―susurró el moreno. El aludido sólo negó con la cabeza, tenía los brazos cruzados.

Sirius tragó saliva y miró a Remus de reojo, tal y cómo Lunático lo había hecho unos segundos antes.

― ¡James Potter! ―una voz rugió cerca de ahí.

Los cuatro merodeadores se voltearon para observar lo que sucedía: Dentro, una chica se hacía paso entre la gente para llegar hasta ellos. Sirius resguardó su rostro detrás de sus palmas y murmuró algo para sí mismo, parecía estar rezando. Remus dio un paso atrás con expresión asustada. James se puso aún más rojo, y Peter se escondió detrás de Lupin.

― ¡James Potter! ―Pamela Aniston salía por la puerta de atrás del establecimiento y detrás de ella iba una Arhedel con expresión deshecha. La Gryffindor tenía los puños cerrados y se notaba, claramente, enojo en su rostro.

― Sirius… ―gruñó James. Se giró hacia su amigo, pero éste sólo lo miró alterado.

Pamela se acercó a James y le dio una sonora cachetada, a lo que todos se miraron incómodos, excepto Arhedel que aún se escondía detrás de su amiga.

― ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre! ―chilló Pamela.

― Hey, tranquila, bájale a tu enojo, Pammy ―la detuvo Sirius, tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero Pamela lo miró con cólera.

― Oh claro, permíteme descargarme en tus partes, Sirius ―accedió con sarcasmo.

― Pamela, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho quien sea es mentira ―aseguró James, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

― Fue Arhedel, y confío en ella.

― ¿Qué es lo que dijiste, Arhedel? ―preguntó Sirius, mirando extrañado a la chica.

― La verdad, lo que tú y el idiota de Remus nos estaban escondiendo ―respondió, con voz amarga.

― Ari, no era mi intención ―señaló Remus, tímidamente. Arhedel sólo le miró con resentimiento.

― ¡No puedo creer que seas así de patán, James! Creí que tenías un poco de decencia ―le reclamó Pamela, indignada.

― No, Pamela, todo…

Remus no terminó, Pamela se le había echado encima a James. Peter la observó asustado. Sirius y Remus, en cambio, se acercaron a la chica, y trataron de quitarla de encima de su amigo. Pero Arhedel no se quedó parada y comenzó a luchar con Sirius, empujándolo, mientras Pamela forcejeaba inútilmente con James. Remus tomó a Arhedel por detrás de la cintura, tratando de alejarla de Sirius, pero eso sólo logró que ella se le arrojara y comenzara a golpearlo débilmente en el pecho.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―Avi estaba parada en la puerta, con expresión de susto. Se veía preocupada. Todos pararon al verla y la miraron silenciosos por unos segundos. Lo siguiente que supo la rubia era que todos corrían hacia ella, gritando cosas diferentes. La Hufflepuff observó detrás del grupo a Peter, quien seguía comiendo su galleta con mirada espantada.

― ¡Todo es culpa de James! ―gritaba Pamela, tratando de deshacerse del aludido, que jalaba de uno de sus brazos.

― ¡Juro que yo no hice nada, todo fue culpa de Remus! ―Sirius trataba de excusarse con tono desesperado.

― ¡Sirius tiene toda la culpa! ―saltó Remus.

― ¡Ojalá y se los coma vivos la Sra. Norris! ―farfullaba Arhedel, empujando a Sirius para lograr acercarse a Avi.

― ¡Sirius, te aniquilaré mientras duermes! ―bramó James, quien no se dignaba a mirar a Avi.

Era un caos.

Obviamente, los días anteriores habían sido algo muy distinto.

― ¿Holliban? ¿De nuevo? ―suspiró Pamela, con tono de burla, devolviéndole un trozo de pergamino rosa a James.

― Todos los años la hace, no esperas que falte, ¿o sí? Una fiesta es una fiesta… Claro, al menos que la hiciera Quejicus y sus amigos hechos de grasa, no iría ―bromeó James.

Los Merodeadores y Pamela rieron, pero Avi, que acompañaba a su amiga, se ofendió.

― Voy a buscar a Ari, Pamela. Nos vemos luego ―informó ella, alejándose con paso enfurecido. La notaron irritada por el comentario de Potter.

― ¿Qué diablos? ―se extrañó Cornamenta, con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿A Naberrie le gusta Quejicus o algo así, Aniston? ―indagó Sirius, alzando una ceja y mirando a la chica.

La chica lo miró avergonzada.

― Eh…

Eso fue lo único que dijo, después se retiró incómoda y nerviosa de ahí.

― ¿Hoy es el día de ser extraños y maleducados con James Potter? Sólo soy un ser que necesita amor ―se quejó el chico, extendiendo sus brazos, cómo esperando que algo invisible viniera y lo abrazara.

* * *

Arhedel escuchó un bufido, y alzó la cabeza, colocando su mirada en una Avi enfadada que se sentaba a su lado.

― ¿Qué sucede, Avi? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja.

― Potter ―chasqueó la rubia.

― Oh, creí que ya habíamos avanzado. Hasta ahora ya era James…

Avi la fulminó con la mirada y Arhedel tragó saliva.

― Perdón.

― Es lindo conmigo, pero es un completo idiota.

― ¿Qué hizo ahora? ―preguntó la Ravenclaw.

―Sus bromitas estúpidas sobre Severus ―masculló Avi.

― Oh, Avi. Sabes que las hace siempre, deberías de estar ya acostumbrada.

― Hum, no. Tú eres la que se la pasa con los merodeadores, yo apenas y escucho lo que dicen ―señaló Avi, indignada. Arhedel asintió, incómoda.

― Bueno, tienes razón.

― Ni si quiera Pamela me defendió ―exclamó Avi. A eso, Arhedel cerró su libro y entrecerró sus ojos.

― ¡Avi! ―llamó una voz de cerca. Ambas se voltearon para ver a Remus Lupin corriendo hacia ellas.

― De seguro va a decirme algo como _"Perdona a James, es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo" _―murmuró Avi para su acompañante, a lo que la Ravenclaw sonrió divertida. El chico se acercó a ellas, parecía apenado.

― Avi, perdona a James, es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo.

Arhedel bajó la mirada tratando de no soltar una enorme carcajada.

― Sabía que dirías eso, siempre es la misma excusa. _"Avi, perdona a James por quemar tu mochila en clase de transformaciones, fue algo idiota"_. _"Avi, perdona a James por volver azul a tu lechuza, no estaba pensando claramente"_. _"Avi, perdona a James por caerte de pronto encima, estaba practicando Quidditch en lugares inadecuados"_. Oh, por supuesto que lo perdonaré ―imitó al Gryffindor con sarcasmo. Lupin suspiró.

― ¿Puedo saber por qué te importa Snape? ―preguntó Remus, sin pensar mucho en lo personal que podría ser aquello. Sin embargo, Avi tomó aire dispuesta a responder.

― Pamela ―habló Arhedel, mirando hacia su izquierda. Pamela y Natalie caminaban cerca de ahí; la primera se veía muy alterada y desesperada. Ari se levantó de pronto y corrió hacia las chicas. Remus y Avi la observaban sin comprender. La Ravenclaw había comenzado una conversación con Pamela, más bien un ataque de preguntas, pero ella parecía negar todo con fuerza. Avi y Remus se miraron y decidieron acercarse.

― No, no es nada, Ari, sólo he estado muy cansada de estudiar ―se excusaba Pamela.

― Pamela, tú nunca estudias ―Ari la desmintió, y en ese momento Avi y Remus se unieron al grupo.

― ¡Hola Remus! ―chilló Pamela, tratando de verse tranquila y alegre. Sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos y su sonrisa se veía muy falsa. Era obvio que ocultaba algo.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó el muchacho.

― Sí, claro, todo está muy _muy_ bien ―se apresuró a responder. Todos se miraron sospechosos. Pamela se volteó hacia Avi― ¿Avi, estás bien?

― Pamela… ―comenzó la rubia― ¿Por qué no le gritaste a Black el momento en el que te habló? ― Avi ignoró la pregunta de su amiga, y ella se quedó helada mirando a todos. Trataba de encontrar una respuesta coherente.

― Porque me gusta la paz ―contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. Arhedel frunció el ceño. Curiosa como era, nunca dejaba ir la oportunidad de preguntar sobre todo.

― Algo te sucede. ¿Qué es? ―instó la chica, con firmeza. Pamela tragó saliva.

― Me temo que Natalie y yo ya nos íbamos, tenemos muchos deberes que hacer, Binns se ha vuelto loco y nos puso un ensayo de ocho pergaminos sobre las relaciones internacionales entre elfos de distintos países.

Pamela estaba a punto de huir, agarrando a Natalie del brazo, pero Arhedel la detuvo al instante, tomándola de su hombro derecho y volteándola hacia ella.

― No sabes mentir ―señaló.

― Ah que sí, sólo que tú eres muy graciosa para saber mis objetivos.

Todos se miraron confundidos por la última oración que había salido de la boca de la chica.

― ¿Sí sabes que eso no tuvo sentido, verdad? ―señaló Arhedel. Pamela tragó saliva, de nuevo.

― Hum.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

― Natalie, tú sabes que sucede ―Arhedel se volvió hacia la otra chica, esperando sacar información de ella, ya que Pamela no quería cooperar.

― ¿¡Siempre tienes que ser tan curiosa! ―refunfuñó Pamela, con los puños cerrados. Arhedel se había acercado al rostro de Natalie e inspeccionaba su expresión, vigilando si había alguna señal en su comportamiento.

― No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Arhedel siempre quiere saber todo ―dijo Natalie.

― ¿No conoces el factor sorpresa? ¿O la palabra misterio? ―se quejó Pamela, pero Arhedel continuaba viendo a Natalie que la miraba incómoda.

― No.

De nuevo silencio.

― ¡Ah! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ―aulló Pamela de repente. Arhedel la volteó a ver interesada― ¡Se los diré, pero prohibido que salga de aquí! ¡Porque si me entero que alguno lo contó, sabrán lo que es ser pan tostado!

― Pero no somos pan ―murmuró Remus.

― Por eso mismo ―afirmó Pamela, dedicándole una mirada. Se dirigió hacia el pasto que estaba ahí cerca y los demás le siguieron. Pamela se sentó en él y así hicieron los demás. Tomó un profundo respiro y miro a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Avi.

― Nada, sólo observo dentro de sus almas para ver si no le dirán a nadie.

Avi y Remus rodaron los ojos, Arhedel, en cambio, le miraba de la misma manera a Pamela.

― ¿Nos vas a contar o…?

― Okay, Okay. Bueno… Algo pasó.

― Creo que es algo obvio, ¿no? ―dijo con ironía Arhedel.

― ¡No! ¡Déjame continuar! ―chilló Pamela, exasperada— La noche de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Avi… Algo pasó. Algo muy malo.

― ¿Qué?

― Es algo que es en verdad horrible, me da pena decirlo. No, ¿saben qué? Mejor no lo diré ― Pamela se levantó, pero Arhedel la tomó del brazo al instante con fuerza.

― No-me-dejaras-con-el-suspenso ―musitó, clavando cada palabra. Pamela la miró asustada y se sentó.

― Está bien. Bueno… Es que ninguno de ustedes podría saber que sucedió, porque Avi salió corriendo y Remus fue detrás de ella, tú te habías peleado con Clare y James te trajo al castillo para que no le arrancaras algo. Esa noche no dejaba de llorar, estaba muy frustrada. Natalie estaba en el baño en el momento en el que Black se me acercó.

― Oh Sirius, esto se va a poner interesante ―murmuró Remus y miró hacia Arhedel, ella sonrió divertida.

― Yo estaba muy enojada esa noche, y Black se me acercó, y por primera vez no comenzó una pelea conmigo o dijo algo estúpido. Yo le grité y descargué mi ira contra él, pero él no me regresó nada de lo que le dije, en cambio me abrazó…

― Te dije que Sirius era una buena persona, Pamela.

― ¡Espera! ¡No he terminado! ―exclamó Pamela, callando a Arhedel― Después de eso, él, Natalie y algunas compañeras de Avi me ayudaron a limpiar. Y esa noche… Bueno, Black no fue insoportable ni un completo idiota. Puedo llegar a decir que hasta fue agradable.

― _Woah_, algo raro sí que pasó ―expresó Avi, sorprendida.

― Después de que nos despedimos de las empleadas del café, y nos disculpamos por lo que había sucedido, Black me acompañó hacia acá. Y pues, hablamos de varias cosas. Y bueno, justo cuando creí que tal vez, _tal vez_, podría llegar a tener una relación de tranquilidad con Black, sucedió.

― ¿Sucedió? ―repitió Avi, ansiosa― ¿Qué sucedió?

Pamela había bajado la mirada y se había puesto roja.

― Hum. Esas cosas que hace la gente en esas situaciones en las que están en aquellos lugares…

― Black la besó ―interrumpió Natalie, tratando de que los demás comprendieran.

Nadie reaccionó al instante, se veían perdidos, pero unos segundos después Avi gritó alterada:

― ¿¡Que qué!

Arhedel abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó a ver a Remus, el cual sólo negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado a la estupidez de Sirius.

― Ese era el tipo de reacciones que quería evitar ―señaló Pamela, con el rostro muy enrojecido.

― ¿Por qué lo hizo? ―interrogó Avi, esperando una respuesta de Pamela.

― No, espera, tampoco es eso ―intervino Arhedel, callando a Avi―, ¿Tú le respondiste?

Pamela hizo una expresión de burla, cómo si lo que le acababa de decir su amiga fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado.

― Claro que no.

― Sí lo hizo ―soltó Natalie, y Pamela la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

― Esto se pone cada vez mejor ―exclamó Naberrie, quién se veía era la más emocionada.

― Pero, Pamela… ―susurró Arhedel.

― ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Soy estúpida! ―se escudó, tapándose el rostro con las manos, totalmente avergonzada.

― ¿Qué pasó después? ―indagó Avi.

― Bueno, yo me enojé, por supuesto, y salí corriendo.

― Llorando ―agregó Natalie, con expresión divertida. Pamela la volteó a ver y la fulminó con la mirada de nuevo―. ¿Qué? Llegaste a la habitación llorando.

― Pamela ―murmuró Avi, preocupada.

― No, no pasa nada, tranquilos. Sólo fue un estúpido beso del estúpido Black que besa a la estúpida humanidad. No significa nada ―aseguró ella, tratando de minimizar todo.

― Pero Sirius te detesta ―señaló Avi.

― Al parecer no ―opinó Natalie y Pamela la observó irritada. Evoran se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

― Estoy ofendida. Soy la mejor amiga de Sirius y no sabía nada ―murmuró Arhedel para sí misma, con expresión abatida.

― Yo casi vivo con él y no supe nada ―dijo Remus, mirando a Arhedel.

― ¡Nadie puede saber de esto! ―ordenó Pamela de pronto.

― Nadie lo sabrá, Pam ―garantizó Avi, pero se veía la duda en su rostro aún―. Pero… Es que ¿por qué?

― Black nunca busca un porqué, Avi, si a él se le antoja besar a alguien lo hace, no le importa los sentimientos de los demás.

― Pamela, te estás contradiciendo ―observó Arhedel, con la mirada pensativa―. Dices que no te importa y que no significó nada, pero tu actitud demuestra lo contrario.

Pamela hizo un pequeño puchero, maldiciendo a la Ravenclaw en su cabeza, hasta que bajó la mirada.

― Está bien, sí me importa ―se rindió la chica.

― Está bien, Pamela. Tampoco tienes que ser una insensible ―la tranquilizó Avi.

― ¡Es que quisiera que no me importara! ―rugió molesta.

― Sirius no besa a alguien si no le gusta ―susurró Remus.

― ¡No hagas las cosas peores, Remus! ―gimió Pamela, cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro con las manos.

― Sí, digo, la gente no hace eso sin una razón, sea ésta deseo o amor o diversión, la que sea ―dijo Avi, y entonces miró a Arhedel. La chica levantó una ceja sin entender que relación tenía ella con lo que Avi decía.

― Black sí ―dijo Pamela.

― ¿Por qué le respondiste? ―preguntó Arhedel. Pamela tardó en responder, tenía una mezcla de preocupación y asco en su rostro.

― No sé…

― No salgas con eso, Pamela. Nadie responde un beso sólo porque sí. Si alguien que no te gustará te besará no te quedarías ahí y lo has hecho.

― ¡Ari! ―gritó la Gryffindor, rabiada― ¡A veces puedes ser muy fastidiosa!

― ¿A veces? ―musitó Avi sólo para ella, pero Arhedel pareció escucharla porque le fulminó con la mirada.

― Está bien, supongo que… Tal vez, _tal vez_, en un mínimo, _mínimo_, lugar de mi mente, mi enorme _enorme_ mente, me podría llegar, tal vez, a atraer Black ―aceptó ella, mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de evitar la mirada de sus amigos.

― Significa que le gusta y por eso no se lo quito de encima ―agregó Natalie con completa tranquilidad. Pamela la volteó a ver indignada.

― ¿Eres mi mejor amiga o mi mejor enemiga? ―gruñó. Natalie sólo se encogió de hombros, como siempre.

― Creo que Natalie tiene razón ―dijo Arhedel.

― Sí, yo también ―exclamó Avi―. Es decir, si alguien llega y me besa, si no me gusta yo creo que no le respondo.

La Hufflepuff miró de nuevo a Arhedel, y ella no sabía a que se refería, hasta que la mirada de Avi rodó hacia Remus.

Arhedel sonrió con furia, sin creer que Avi estuviera haciendo esto. Sus amigos seguían platicando, pero ambas se mandaban miradas.

― No fue nada, estoy segura.

― Sí, yo te apoyo, Pamela ―expresó Arhedel sorpresivamente. Avi rodó los ojos mientras reía divertida por la actitud de su amiga―. A veces suceden esas cosas, no todo tiene una razón.

― Claro que la debe tener, digo, sobre todo a ti te encantan las razones, Ari ―insinuó la rubia. Arhedel trató de mantener la calma y responder civilizadamente.

― ¿Sabes? No siempre que dos personas se besan significa que tengan sentimientos por el otro, muchas veces es por diversión ―se excusó.

― Bueno, pero tiene una razón, ¿no? Por diversión, por venganza, por deseo, por amor. Tiene una razón.

Arhedel se calló y miró a Pamela, nadie parecía haber notado que ambas se mandaban indirectas. Pamela tenía una expresión de repulsión en su rostro y miraba hacia algún punto indefinido.

― Nos toca encantamientos ―anunció Natalie, mirando un pergamino― Deberíamos irnos ya.

Pamela afirmó con la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Los cinco se dirigieron a su clase, mientras Arhedel fulminaba con la mirada a Avi.

* * *

Las audiciones de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor se estaban efectuando esa mañana. Hacía algo de viento, pero aún así James Potter estaba parado en el campo de Quidditch, ataviado en su uniforme, con mirada decisiva y los brazos cruzados. Cerca de ahí estaban sus tres inseparables amigos: Sirius que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminaba lentamente en zigzag mirando hacia el suelo, parecía pensativo; Remus estaba sentado en las gradas leyendo un libro, bastante concentrado; Peter observaba a Sirius, parado a unos metros lejos de él.

Pamela se les acercó vestida con el uniforme del equipo. Traía su escoba y miraba hacia el suelo evitando a Sirius.

"_¡Oh, demonios! Estas son pruebas para el equipo. Black ni si quiera pertenece al equipo. Estúpido James que lleva a estos tres a todas partes, parece que estuvieran casados. Me pregunto si hasta irán al baño juntos."_

― Pamela ―la saludó James, asintiendo en forma de líder. Pamela agitó la cabeza en forma de saludo. Sirius levantó la mirada en el momento que escuchó a James pronunciar el nombre de la morena. La miró interesado, y cuando captó su mirada, sonrió burlón. Pamela bufó y rodó los ojos. Se puso a lado de James, tratando de mantener la calma y no arrancarle el brazo a Sirius Black.

― Bueno, capitán ―comenzó Pamela, con fingida seriedad―. ¿Qué es lo que buscamos este año?

― Dado que Prewett se ha graduado, nos quedamos sin buscador. Además necesitamos un guardián…

― ¿Hum, y Bagman?

― Lo saqué, ¿no te acuerdas?

― ¿Fue el que sacaste por qué andaba con Evans y la tocaba en lugares inapropiados?

James tragó saliva, incómodo.

― Hum, sí.

Pamela rió y negó con la cabeza divertida.

― Y nos falta un cazador… Es una pena que Bones se haya graduado ―comentó, observando un pergamino donde se encontraban los nombres de los aspirantes.

― Bueno, por lo menos sólo son tres puestos ―lo animó Pamela, mirando el pergamino de James.

― Sí, pero tengo miedo de que no sean tan maravillosos como yo ―se quejó James, haciéndose el mártir. Pamela rió y le empujó levemente para molestarlo.

Minutos después observaron como lentamente la gente comenzó a llegar. La mayoría eran aspirantes, y los demás eran los integrantes restantes del equipo. Cuando todos habían llegado, James juntó sus manos en un aplauso de bienvenida y gritó:

― Bienvenidos a las pruebas de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor. Este año requerimos de tres jugadores: Un guardián, un cazador y un buscador. Me gustaría presentar al equipo, aunque ya han de conocerlos, aún así lo haré, ya que ellos serán sus jueces.

La mayoría de los aspirantes se veían muy jóvenes, cómo de tercero y cuarto año, había pocos que fueran de sexto o incluso de séptimo.

― Tenemos a los dos bateadores, Frank Longbottom y Tom Haykman.

Ambos chicos alzaron su mano derecha en forma de saludo mientras les aplaudían.

― Nuestra cazadora, Pamela Aniston.

Pamela hizo una reverencia cómo broma, mientras le aplaudían. Pudo escuchar como Sirius le aplaudía y, de nuevo, intentó no asesinarlo.

― Y yo, por supuesto, su capitán y cazador del equipo de Gryffindor.

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, y James notó a Cassandra, la prima de Pamela, en una de las partes de atrás. La acompañaban sus inseparables amigas: Jessica Patterson, Christine Sanders y Lily Evans.

_Lily Evans._

James tragó saliva. Lily se veía especialmente bonita hoy; traía su cabello rojo suelto, y se le habían formado algunas ondas. Su pelo contrastaba con la piel tan blanca que poseía, y sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras se reía con las demás. Lily le dirigió la mirada en ese momento, y James se volteó nervioso hacia su audiencia.

Las pruebas no fueron muy largas, aunque había muchas personas la mayoría resultaron ser pésimos, y James comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Pamela lo animaba, diciéndole que habría alguien que estuviera a la altura. Además, el peso de que Lily estuviera tan cerca, lo hacía sentirse mareado.

Cassandra se separó de sus amigas y se dirigió hacía James en el momento que él vociferó su nombre. Cassandra quería ser buscadora, y en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de confianza. Se acercó a los chicos con una enorme sonrisa, y con las instrucciones de James se elevó en el aire cuando él soltó la Snitch.

Las amigas de Cassandra no dejaban de animarla; Jessica le gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, Lily exclamaba frases como _"Vamos, Cassie"_ o _"¡Tú puedes!"_. En cambio, Christine se encontraba sentada ahí con expresión seria como siempre, gritaba de vez en cuando porque Jessica se lo pedía.

Cassandra tardó poco en encontrar la Snitch. James sabía que ahora era muy fácil para ella y para todos encontrarla, pero en un partido cuando había decenas de personas volando aquí y allá, pelotas atravesándose en tu vista y mucho ruido, no era tan fácil. Aún así, muchos de los que lo intentaron, no lograron atraparla, a lo que James tuvo que tomarla y terminar las pruebas.

Unas horas después, todos se reunieron en torno a Potter. Muchos se veían pálidos debido a los nervios de escuchar el veredicto final. James tomó aire y con Pamela, Tom y Frank a sus lados, estrechó sus palmas de nuevo para llamar la atención y carraspeó.

― Quiero felicitarlos a todos, han hecho un gran esfuerzo hoy.

"_En realidad, muchos de ustedes apestaron, pero no puedo decirlo."_

― Sin embargo, sólo hay tres puestos, lo que significa que muchos de ustedes no entrarán en el equipo.

Se oyeron varios suspiros.

― Pero no se desilusionen, practiquen mucho, y tal vez el próximo año puedan entrar. Ahora, proseguiré a nombrar a los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

Muchos se veían totalmente inquietos en el momento que James desplegó un pergamino plagado de notas y con tres grandes nombres anotados en este.

― Fue difícil escoger a un guardián…

"_Sobre todo porque el 90% apestaba"_

― Pero el equipo ha decidido que el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor será… ¡Johnny Aniston!

El primo de Pamela se adelantó, mientras muchos le aplaudían y otros bufaban desilusionados. Johnny se colocó a lado de su prima y le dio una palmada en la espalda. James trató de no rodar los ojos, detestaba al primo de Pamela, pero era el que lo había hecho mejor.

― Bien, ahora, en el puesto de cazador, tenemos a una linda muchacha ―avisó James, guiñando un ojo, a lo que varias chicas lo miraron embobadas, mientras que los aspirantes masculinos suspiraron y se fueron de ahí.

― ¡Marlene McKinnon, bienvenida al equipo! ―exclamó James. Marlene McKinnon, una chica del mismo grado que Los Merodeadores, se adelantó con el rostro lleno de emoción. Se llevaba muy bien con James, Frank y Pamela, así que todos ellos la saludaron con un abrazo. Marlene quitó un mechón negro de su rostro, sonriendo con satisfacción.

― Bien hecho, _Marls_ ―la felicitó Pamela en un susurro, al tiempo que Marlene le pasaba un brazo por el hombro, acción que Pamela realizó también.

― Y bien, el último puesto, buscador… Este fue bastante difícil, diría que el más difícil, y también, el más codiciado. Debo decirles que la prueba que hicieron hoy, fue fácil, pero estar en el partido es mucho más difícil, hay mucha gente, hay mucho ruido, no es tranquilo cómo hoy. Así que si creen que no podrán, es mejor que lo digan ahora… Bien, ahora el nuevo integrante.

Muchos se miraron expectantes. Cassandra se había metido una parte del puño a su boca, ansiosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo por lo que podría suceder, tenía sus enormes ojos azules clavados en James, expectante a su mensaje.

― ¡Cassandra Aniston! ―anunció James, y Cassandra soltó un grito enorme de felicidad. Corrió a abrazar a James fuertemente, y él se extraño, pero le devolvió el abrazo lentamente. Sus amigas explotaron en vítores y Pamela y Johnny también. Muchos le aplaudieron, pero también muchos se abstuvieron, debido a que eso significaba que ellos no estaban en el equipo. Cassandra seguía gritando, y le agradecía a James, parecía a punto de llorar. Potter asentía y asentía, diciendo que no debía agradecerle ya que se lo había ganado.

Los no-elegidos se alejaron con caras de desilusión unos minutos después, James los animó diciéndoles que tal vez el próximo año alguien se podría romper una pierna y ellos podrían entrar, les dijo que nunca perdieran la esperanza

― Bien, bienvenidos al equi…

Cassandra gritó de nuevo, excitada, alzando sus brazos y mirando a todo el equipo con una enorme sonrisa.

― Hum, bienvenidos ―repitió James―. Deben saber desde ahora que este es un equipo ganador, así que deberán dedicar mucho de su tiempo a esto. Nos esforzaremos este año, debemos ganar la copa o me cambiaré el nombre. Me niego a observar a Slytherin ganar la copa de Quidditch de nuevo. Eso sucedió porque yo no era el capitán, obviamente. Pero este año lo soy, y trabajaremos muy duro, muy _muy_ duro. Quiero compromiso y responsabilidad, o se las verán con mi varita.

La mayoría se miraban asustados, pero Cassandra no dejaba de sonreír cómo una niña pequeña. James pensó que tal vez la chica no lo estaba escuchando.

― Si no ganamos la copa de Quidditch este año, prometo que haré que corran desnudos en público en la ceremonia de fin de cursos.

Todos soltaron una risita nerviosa.

― Que bromista, Potter ―comentó Johnny, con una sonrisa incómoda.

― No es broma ―declaró James con seriedad.

Todos tragaron saliva y se miraron con terror.

― Bien, entrenaremos a partir de este viernes. Nuestro primer partido es en noviembre, contra Ravenclaw, así que no quiero gente que falte o se salte los entrenamientos. Soy James Potter y sé que están haciendo en cada minuto de cada hora de cada día, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con expresión espantada. James dejó su mirada seria y sonrió.

― Bien equipo, nos vemos después.

El ruido de las pláticas inundó el campo, y Pamela le palmeó el hombro a James.

― ¡Cada vez más rudo, eh! Y apenas es tu primer año como capitán ―observó Pamela―.Te dicen que eres capitán en verano y lo primero que haces es expulsar a Bagman, y ahora nos hablas así. Alguien está algo obsesionado.

― Sabes que el Quidditch es mi pasión, Pamela. No volveré a ver la cara de Holliban sacándonos la lengua mientras sostenía la copa de Quidditch. No de nuevo.

― Sí, yo tampoco quiero verlo ―reconoció Pamela, cruzándose de brazos―. Pero tenemos un muy buen equipo.

― Eso espero ―dijo James―. Vamos, tenemos pociones, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

* * *

El ruido en Las Tres Escobas era enorme; entre la música, las pláticas, los gritos y demás sonidos, el lugar parecía a punto de explotar. Un grupo de chicas se reían mientras sostenían copas con whisky, ataviadas en vestidos color naranja y purpura. Dos chicas cotilleaban mientras miraban a una chica rubia que bailaba con un muchacho. Un grupo de cinco chicos hablaban sobre lo varoniles que eran, y una pareja se escondía detrás de una cortina (parte de la decoración) mientras se besaban. Todo iba viento en popa, como todas las fiestas anteriores.

Caterine Holliban miraba con anhelación su fiesta. Llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro, tacones negros y maquillaje del mismo color. Observando su fiesta, Caterine esperaba la broma de Los Merodeadores, la cual siempre ocurría.

― ¿Qué crees que hagan este año? ―preguntó Mandy, se limaba las uñas mientras miraba a Ashlee, quién se veía seria como siempre.

― No sé, ¿explotar el lugar? No me sorprendería. Esos chicos están dementes ―respondió Ashlee.

― No podrían explotar el lugar… ¿O sí? ―inquirió Holly.

Ashlee se encogió de hombros.

― Ya espero lo que sea de ellos.

Y en el momento en el que James Potter cruzó la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, Caterine sintió su corazón latir con fuerza de la emoción. La fiesta sin James era nada para ella, y con James era _todo_.

Sus amigas notaron como Caterine se tensaba de la emoción y se coloraba. Holly se le acercó, mirándola.

― Hey Cat.

― ¿Mmm?

― Bueno, es que, hum, tú…

― ¿Ajá?

― Tú piensas que sería conveniente que yo… Hum…

― ¿Sí?

― Bueno, que yo hiciera…

― Ya escúpelo, Holly ―le ordenó Caterine, mirándole irritada, y después regresó su mirada a James. Holly tomó aire, se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y se acercó más a su mejor amiga.

― ¿Crees que es hora de hacer un movimiento con Remus? ―preguntó en un susurro. Caterine salió de su trance llamado "James Potter" y volteó a ver a la castaña, con los ojos abiertos en felicidad.

― ¡Claro que sí, cariño! ―exclamó ella, tomando las manos de su amiga para darle confianza. Holly sonrió, mientras se sonrojaba― Anda, ve. Te ves hermosa hoy. Sería un idiota si no te invitará a salir después de esto. Vamos, tú puedes.

Holly tomó aire, asintió mirando a Caterine nerviosa, y se alejó por algunos metros. Pero poco tiempo después se devolvió rápidamente, roja de pena.

― No puedo hacerlo ―gimió la castaña. Caterine rodó los ojos y bufó

― Claro que puedes ―la animó Caterine, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola directamente con sus ojos oscuros―. Eres Holly Richardson y eres la mejor amiga de Caterine Holliban. Si yo puedo, tú puedes.

Holly tragó saliva, aún no segura.

― ¡Es sólo un chico, Holly! ―gruñó Ashlee.

― No es sólo un chico, es-es…

― Lo sé, Holly, lo sé, y por eso mismo te digo que lo hagas. Vamos, no tiene porque despreciarte ―la reanimó Caterine, tratando de pasarle esa confianza tan gigante que ella tenía a su mejor amiga. Holly suspiró, se secó el sudor de las manos en su vestido, miró a sus amigas que asintieron con una sonrisa y se introdujo en el mar de gente.

― Perfecto ―dijo Caterine, con una sonrisa.

― Oh, ahí está Frank. Nos vemos, chicas ―anunció Mandy, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada y dirigiéndose hacia Frank Longbottom, que había entrado hace poco.

― ¿La tonta sí sabe que tiene novia, verdad? ―indagó Caterine, cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia donde se dirigía su amiga.

― No tengo idea… ―respondió Ashlee con sequedad.

― ¿Por qué siempre se mete con tipos con novias? Debería tener más clase ―musitó Caterine, negando con la cabeza. Ashlee se encogió de hombros.

― Mira, ya comienza el show ―anunció Ashlee, apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia adelante. Caterine, que miraba a Mandy insinuársele a Longbottom, se giró para ver a Holly llegar hacia Remus. Sonrió orgullosa.

* * *

Holly se abría pasó entre la gente, hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, dónde estaba un solitario Remus a lado de una mesa llena de distintos bocadillos. La castaña respiró profundamente antes de acercarse al chico. Caminó rápidamente en pasos cortos hasta que estuvo al lado del muchacho, el cual estaba observando unos extraños bocadillos en forma de araña encantados para moverse como una verdadera.

― ¿Arañas de dulce, eh? ―habló Holly, buscando la atención del chico. Remus se sorprendió un poco y miró a la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

― No sé si son perturbadoras o deliciosas.

Holly rio, y se tomó el antebrazo derecho, nerviosa.

― Sí, bueno, Caterine es muy buena en encantamientos y le encanta hacer cosas así.

Remus asintió, mirando hacia las arañitas de nuevo. Se ponían una encima de la otra, tratando de salir del tazón.

― A mí me encantan ―soltó Holly, Remus la volteó a ver y arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Ah sí?

― Sí. Tal vez por eso Cat las hizo. Pero no creo que a alguien más le guste meterse algo a la boca que parezca y se mueva como una araña.

Ambos rieron, y hubo un silencio, Holly volteó a ver a Caterine, quién le instó con la mirada para que siguiera platicando. La castaña asintió nerviosa y se volteó hacia Remus que ahora observaba unos caramelos en forma de calabaza.

― ¿Cómo han estado las clases, Remus? ―preguntó, el chico se volteó a verla de nuevo.

― Bien. ¿Las tuyas?

― No me quejo. Escuché que pasaste todos tus T.I.M.O.S. con un extraordinario, pareces tener un gran cerebro.

Remus sonrió modesto y negó con la cabeza.

― No, es sólo la habilidad para estudiar.

― ¿Pasaste pociones? ―preguntó Holly, muchos sabían que la única materia en la que Remus Lupin apestaba era en pociones, en verdad no se le daba, desde primero. Remus negó con la cabeza mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

― No, saqué un insatisfactorio.

― Oh, qué pena ―se lamentó Holly y Remus se encogió de hombros.

― ¿A ti cómo te fue en los T.I.M.O.S.? ―preguntó.

― Bien, la mayoría los pasé con supera las expectativas, excepto transformaciones, saqué un aceptable.

― Bueno, pero pasar la mayoría con un supera las expectativas es algo muy impresionante. Eso demuestra que eres muy inteligente, Holly.

― Supongo ―dijo ella, sonrojándose. Ambos se quedaron un tiempo callados, y cuando Holly se disponía a hablar, Remus le interrumpió sin darse cuenta.

― Holly, tú conoces muy bien a Caterine… Ella… ¿Ella tiene amigos fuera de Slytherin? ―investigó.

― ¿Caterine? No. Siempre ha sido muy selectiva con sus amigos, ¿Sabes? No detesta a los Gryffindors por…

― ¿James? ―insinuó él. Holly asintió y rió.

― Sí. Los Ravenclaws le dan igual, sólo utiliza alguna vez a uno que otro para que hagan sus tareas. Pero no soporta a los Hufflepuffs, ¿Sabes? Siempre ha dicho que le parecen perdedores. Eso se me hace extraño, ya que normalmente un Slytherin odia a los Gryffindors… Pero Cat no.

― En realidad sí es muy extraño ―afirmó Remus, Holly se encogió de hombros.

― Así es Caterine. Todos sus amigos son Slytherins, aunque sus "seguidoras", cómo ella las llama, yo las llamó intento de clon, son de todas las casas… Menos de Gryffindor, claro. Aunque Caterine suele despreciar mucho a las Hufflepuffs, sin embargo ellas siguen ahí. Son pequeñas, claro, no saben la palabra respeto.

Remus sonrió mientras asentía. Holly le devolvió la sonrisa. El chico busco algún otro tema, se sentía un intruso al preguntarle a Holly sobre su mejor amiga, así que decidió enfocar su plática en Holly, así ella no sospecharía algo.

― Y, hum, ¿estás saliendo con alguien, Holly? ―preguntó él, mirando hacia el suelo. Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Holly se sonrojó e intento no gritar violentamente de felicidad. ¿Eso era una señal? ¿Eso era un _"quiero saber si estás saliendo con alguien, porque si no, podemos salir"_? Holly tragó saliva, emocionada.

― No, no… No he tenido el tiempo ni las ganas, pero ahora estoy totalmente dispuesta ―respondió ella, esperanzada por las siguientes palabras del Gryffindor.

― Oh ―respondió él, mirando hacia la pista de baile en un punto indefinido.

― ¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Alguna chica? ―curioseó ella, acercándose más a él y poniéndose a su lado.

― No, hace mucho que no.

― ¿Ya no tienes, no sé, algo con Victoria? ―preguntó la chica. Victoria Collins era la ex novia de Remus.

― ¿Vicky? Ah, no. No, por Merlín ―rió, Holly también río nerviosamente, temiendo incomodarlo―. No… Digamos que Vicky era muy… Hum, posesiva.

― Te entiendo. Mi último novio, Max, estaba todo el tiempo sobre mí y siempre quería saber que haría cada hora de cada día… Me asustaba mucho.

― Victoria hacia lo mismo, además de ponerse celosa de cada chica que se me acercaba. No sé, Vicky es una chica muy genial, pero no es una, hum, buena novia ―dijo lo último tosiendo, Holly sonrió.

Hubo un silencio, y esta vez se alargó. Holly esperaba que Remus le dijera algo. Esperaba un _"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_ o _"La próxima semana hay una salida a Hogsmeade, ¿quisieras venir conmigo?"_. Algo, lo que fuera, que significara que tenía esperanza.

Holly había estado enamorada de Remus desde el año pasado, en realidad le había gustado desde que lo vio por primera vez subirse al banquito a ser seleccionado en frente de todo el Gran Comedor. Siempre le había parecido lindo, pero nada más. Fue hasta tercer curso que comenzó a gustarle, ya que comenzaron a hablarse gracias a un ensayo que tenían que hacer juntos sobre la poción encogedora. Constantemente Holly se quedaba observándolo durante sus clases, y lo que más le gustaba de él era su caballerosidad. Diferente a otros chicos, Remus aún parecía uno de esos príncipes de cuentos de hadas que Holly había leído cuando era pequeña, era todo un caballero.

Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y los grupos de personas bailando se dispersaron para dar espacio a las parejas. Holly, decidida, se volteó hacia Remus y le tendió la mano.

― ¿Un baile? ―sugirió ella, Remus dudó por un segundo.

― Soy pésimo bailando.

― Pero yo soy muy buena, y puedes aprender de mí ―le dijo, sonriéndole coquetamente.

Remus sonrió con serenidad y después asintió. Holly sonrió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la pista.

* * *

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Sirius, tomando una galleta en forma de camaleón que cambiaba de color.

― Creo que es obvio que es una galleta, Canuto ―respondió Peter, pero Sirius seguía mirando fascinado a la galletita que cambiaba de verde a morado tal cual camaleón.

― Uh, chicos ―les llamó James. Sirius y Peter se voltearon y James señaló hacia donde estaban Remus y Holly bailando―. Parece que nuestro pequeño Remus está teniendo suerte esta noche, ¿eh?

― ¡Vaya! Las plegarias de Richardson surtieron efecto, ¿eh? La chica debe de estar muy feliz.

―emitió Sirius con burla. Peter no dijo nada, se guardó el hecho de que Remus estuviera bailando lentamente con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde primer curso.

― ¿Creen que a Lunático le guste o sea mera cortesía? ―preguntó James.

― Bah, es mera cortesía ―aseguró Sirius, llevándose a la boca la galleta.

― ¿Tú qué piensas, Colagusano? ―indagó James, mirando a su rubio amigo.

― ¿Hum? Ah, nada ―mintió el chico, tratando de sonar normal.

― ¿Creen que si me como todas me indigeste? ―preguntó Sirius, mirando hacia el tazón lleno de las galletas en forma de camaleón. James suspiró.

* * *

― Esta es tu noche, Nat. Esta es tu noche ―aseguró Pamela, adentrándose en la fiesta. Detrás de ella iban Natalie, Avi y Arhedel. Pamela portaba unos pantalones de vestir color negro y una camiseta blanca de manga larga con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, al final usaba unas sandalias con pequeñas plataformas de color negro. A diferencia de todas las chicas en esa fiesta, Pamela estaba usando pantalones, y era muy bien sabido por sus amigos que Pamela detestaba los vestidos, ya que decía que se sentía desnuda con ellos.

― No, lo dudo, Pam. No puedo ―masculló Natalie muy alterada. Llevaba un vestido morado oscuro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía vuelo y un cinturón. Tenía unos tacones negros, y se veía muy arreglada.

― Oh vamos, tú puedes. No te preparé desde que eras una bebé para nada ―se quejó Pamela, Avi y Natalie se miraron confundidas.

― Hum, claro ―musitó Avi. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo de manga corta y vuelo. Sus zapatos eran color negro, con tacón.

― Vamos, Nat. No puede pasar nada malo, mis planes siempre funcionan…

― Eso mismo dijiste la última vez ―intervino Arhedel, quién se veía un poco perdida. Llevaba un vestido floreado de tirantes color verde pastel, y unas sandalias color café claro, no tenía nada que ver con el espíritu de la fiesta, parecía que iba a la playa.

― Bueno, yo que iba a saber que McGonagall fuera tan obsesiva. No fue mi intención quemar la primera hilera de libros en su librero. Creí que no se daría cuenta si le ponía libros de pociones ahí y uno que otro muggle.

― ¿Quién le pone a una maestra un libro llamado _"¡Felicidades, eres madre!"_ o aún peor _"Cuando tu hijo es squib"_? ―refirió Arhedel. Pamela bufó.

― Bueno, ese plan no funcionó, pero este funcionara completamente.

Avi y Arhedel se miraron, no muy convencidas, y siguieron a Pamela y a Natalie.

― Bien, aquí estamos… ¡Oh, diablos! ―gritó Pamela y varias personas se voltearon a verla, ella los fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Natalie, nerviosa, y las cuatro miraron hacia donde miraba Pamela. Holly Richardson se había acercado a Remus y ambos hablaban animadamente.

― Te dije que no funcionaría ―murmuró Natalie, mordiéndose una de sus uñas. Pamela golpeó su mano para que la morena dejara de comérselas.

― No, esto no acaba hasta que nos echen del lugar ―declaró Pamela con decisión.

― Eso es algo muy obvio ―mencionó Arhedel, Avi se aguantó la risa.

― ¿No puede dejar de ser zorra hoy? Por el amor a las tostadas que comemos todos los miércoles en el desayuno. A veces me pregunto si Dumbledore no tiene imaginación para otros alimentos, o sea, cada martes pone esas malditas tostadas, hay muchas cosas más. No entiendo a veces las decisiones de Dumbledore, ¿saben?

Sus amigas se mantuvieron calladas, Avi y Arhedel porque la ignoraban, Natalie porque miraba nerviosa hacia Remus y Holly.

― No te preocupes, Nat, esa zorra se tendrá que ir en algún minuto y será tu turno ―la confortó Pamela, tomando del brazo a su mejor amiga, y tratando de calmarla.

― ¿Turno? ¡¿Turno? Remus no es un trofeo ―saltó Arhedel ofendida y sus tres amigas la voltearon a ver extrañadas.

― No estoy diciendo que es un trofeo, pero alguien lo va a ganar y… ―se defendió Aniston.

― El pobre chico no es un trofeo, Pamela. No se trata de quién lo va a ganar. Es un humano, no pueden jugar así con él…

― No estamos jugando con él, Ari ―dijo Pamela.

― Parece. Después de Holly ira Natalie, y después de Natalie irán otras chicas, déjenlo descansar hoy por lo menos.

― Pero todos sus días en Hogwarts son así. Lo persiguen, es como una carrera, la primera que logre acostarse con él lo gana…

Arhedel la miró ofendida y asqueada al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Remus no es un juguete!

― ¡Ari! ¿No puedes por un mísero día no quejarte de mis planes? ―explotó Pamela, irritada― ¡Pareces una esposa celosa!

Arhedel abrió los ojos exageradamente, se sentía insultada.

― Tal vez alguien se siente como una esposa celosa ―murmuró Avi, y Arhedel la miró enfadada.

― No. Sucede que soy su amiga, y es como un hermano para mí, y no quiero que jueguen con alguien que es tan importante para mí.

― Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Tú no jugarías con él? ―preguntó Avi.

― Claro que no.

― No me sorprendería que lo hicieras ―suspiró ella, en un murmuro. Natalie y Pamela se observaron confundidas. Arhedel se quedó sin palabras, pero en ese momento Pamela gritó enfadada de nuevo.

― Esa… Esa… No arruinarás la noche de Natalie, tú zorra ―exclamó la chica. Remus y Holly bailaban lentamente en la pista de baile, y Natalie se veía aún más angustiada. Pamela tomó de la mano a Natalie y rodearon la pista hasta estar a unos metros de la pareja.

Arhedel le dirigió una mirada llena de furia a Avi, negó con la cabeza y se alejó hacia el lado contrario. Avi bufó, se encogió de hombros y se perdió entre la gente.

Cuando Holly se alejó de Remus, Pamela gritó con alegría. Avi intentó no reír ante la emoción de su amiga, era cómo una niña pequeña la mayoría del tiempo. Aniston volteó a ver a Natalie, tomó sus manos y le dijo.

― Tú puedes hacerlo. Anda, ve por él.

Natalie asintió y nerviosa camino lentamente hacia Remus. El chico estaba recargado en una pared cuando Nat llegó.

― Hola ―saludó tímidamente. Él la volteó a ver y le sonrió.

― Natalie ―saludó. La aludida sonrió y se colocó a lado del chico―. Te ves muy bonita hoy. ―denotó con amabilidad, a lo que Natalie se sonrojó.

― Gracias… Tú, te ves muy bien también ―dijo ella, él le sonrió modesto.

― Gracias.

* * *

― Linda fiesta, Holliban ―George Fray se le acercó a Caterine, la cual miraba con anhelación a James Potter.

― ¿Uh? Ah, sí, lo sé ―respondió ella con sequedad, sin darle mucha atención.

― ¿Aún detrás de Potter? Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de que no le interesas ―dijo el Hufflepuff. Caterine se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ―preguntó, molesta.

― Bueno, es algo obvio, huye de ti, te evita, ni si quiera te mira, te ignora, Cat…

― Holliban, soy Holliban. Alguien como tú no tiene ningún derecho a llamarme por mi maravilloso nombre ―indicó ella con enojo. George frunció el ceño divertido, y casi escupe de la risa el whisky que tomaba. Ella lo miró ofendida y asqueada a la vez, no era posible que alguien tuviera tan malos modales―. ¿Qué te pasa?

― Te sigues creyendo el último pedazo de pastel de calabaza en Halloween ―respondió, dejando en una mesa cerca de ahí la copa con whisky.

― Y tú sigues haciendo esas referencias tan estúpidas e infantiles ―contraatacó, con tono impaciente―. Bueno, no se puede hacer mucho con alguien como tú.

George se quedó mirándola, divertido. Caterine trataba de ignorarlo, pero poco a poco la desesperó su mirada, hasta que él habló.

― James Potter nunca te va a hacer caso, acéptalo.

Caterine le volteó a ver aún más molesta.

― El hecho de que me vaya a "hacer caso" o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Si no te molesta, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar hablando con un Hufflepuff idiota ―Caterine concretó el tema con total seguridad. Se alejó fastidiada y George sólo rio ante su comportamiento.

Había algo en Caterine que le llamaba la atención.

* * *

― ¿Has entendido la última tarea de Aritmancia? ―preguntó Natalie, continuando con su plática con Remus, la cuál había sido totalmente académica. Como siempre. Remus se extrañó y tardó en responder.

― ¿Estás en Aritmancia? ―se extrañó el chico. Natalie se quedó quieta por un segundo.

― Sí.

― Oh, perdón, es que cómo pongo mucha atención no me doy cuenta de quien está en la clase.

― Oh, está bien ―contestó, tratando de esconder su desilusión.

― Es fácil la tarea ¿Quieres ayuda? ―ofreció Remus, Natalie lo miró abriendo enormemente sus ojos azules.

― Eh-eh, sí-sí. Me serviría de mucho ―tartamudeó.

― Podemos hacerla juntos, ¿qué día tienes libre?

Natalie rememoró en su cabeza su horario.

― El jueves, a la quinta hora.

― Perfecto, yo también. Vaya, que suerte. Entonces te pondré ayudar con la tarea. ¿En la biblioteca?

― Claro ―aceptó ella, sonriendo amablemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y su mirada se cruzó hacia el infinito de nuevo.

Natalie estaba en parte destrozada porque Remus ni si quiera sabía que compartían clase, pero estaba feliz por el hecho de que se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Su mente decía que era cortesía, pero ella quería pensar que Remus lo hacía porque tenía algún interés especial en ella.

Lo miró, tan tranquilo, ahí, y suspiró.

No había nadie que se le comparará a Remus, por lo menos para Natalie. Sus amigas habían salido con varios chicos los anteriores años, excepto Arhedel que extrañamente salía con alguien. Pero ella no había salido con nadie desde que Remus y ella habían terminado.

Es que no podía superarlo.

Remus era su prototipo de hombre perfecto, y lo había definido exactamente aquella vez que jugaron en casa de Avi, cuando tenían sólo doce años. Ella, Pamela, Arhedel, Karina y Avi habían jugado a escribir en un papel las características de su hombre perfecto. Avi había escrito millones, y todas describían a un valiente príncipe de cuentos. Pamela había sólo escrito dos, una era _"que le guste la comida tanto como a mí"_ y la otra era _"que le guste reír y molestar a los demás"_. Karina había escrito que no había razón para escribir algo, ya que de seguro terminaría sola y con una salamandra llamada Larry, o aún peor, como maestra de adivinación en Hogwarts. Arhedel había dibujado un gato, y nadie comprendió el por qué. Sin embargo, Natalie había escrito seis características: _"Amable, caballeroso, humilde, tranquilo y tímido."_ Tímido era la característica que había delatado a Natalie.

A Natalie le atraía de sobremanera la timidez de Remus, y no entendía por qué. Simplemente su manera de sonrojarse cuando le hacían un cumplido, o cómo no podía socializar tan fácilmente como los demás Merodeadores, o la manera en la que se encogía cuando algún maestro le felicitaba por sus calificaciones. Remus era especial.

Natalie se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando Remus le tendió la mano y de pronto ella salió completamente de ellos. La miró y después observó los ojos miel del chico.

― ¿Quieres bailar, Nat?

¿Quieres bailar, Nat?

_¿Quieres bailar, Nat?_

Esas palabras chocaron contra Natalie como una bludger golpeando a un guardián de pronto. Tardó en responder, ya que se quedó impactada. Pero después asintió enérgicamente.

Tomó la mano de Remus, era suave y del mismo tamaño que la de ella. Remus tenía dedos largos y delgados, como los de un pianista. Una canción lenta de nuevo surgió, y Natalie volteó hacia Pamela y Avi, las dos le sonrieron y alzaron los pulgares en señal de aprobación, ella sonrió sonrojada.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Remus y sintió cómo se calentaba su interior cuando Remus puso sus manos en su cintura. Remus no era el mejor bailarín, y Natalie lo sabía. Aún así, no se daba cuenta de cuando daba un paso mal, sólo podía verlo a él.

Las esperanzas renacieron en su corazón, Pamela debía tener razón, Remus quería algo con ella, tal vez Remus aún la quería.

Miró los cabellos castaños de Remus, relucían con tonos rubios en aquella luz naranja. Era un cabello algo desordenado, lacio y bonito. Sus ojos miel le sonrieron, Remus tenía un color de ojos que ella pensaba no había visto en otra persona, claro que podía ser algo de su retorcida mente por el amor que le tenía. Observo una cicatriz en el cuello del chico, siempre se había preguntado cómo la había sacado. Remus era un poco más alto que Natalie, y eso le agradaba a ella, ya que muchas veces se sentía enorme, era la chica más alta de su generación.

Pamela y Avi le llegaba a la oreja, pero Arhedel era tan _tan_ pequeña que hacía sentir a Natalie una gigante.

Pero Remus no, la hacía sentirse normal, bien.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y a Remus le incomodó un poco, aún así, dejó que Natalie se quedara ahí, para no ser descortés. La canción duró poco, y cuando terminó, ambos caminaron hasta las orillas de la pista, ya que comenzó una canción de _Las Lechuzas de Yorkshire_, y todo el mundo comenzó a saltar como loco. Incluida Pamela, quién había arrastrado a Avi que se movía tímidamente mirando a Pamela como si le asustara, Pamela agitaba su cabello como una completa desquiciada y hacía extraños movimientos.

Natalie esperó a que Remus dijera algo, pero él sólo miraba a Pamela y trataba de no reírse. Las esperanzas de Nat de nuevo comenzaron a romperse, y suspiró.

Tal vez nunca iba a suceder algo.

* * *

Más tarde, Pamela estaba riéndose tontamente con Avi, Pamela siempre parecía borracha sin que lo estuviera, y te hacía reírte hasta que sintieras que el estomago se te iba a salir. Ambas reían a no más poder cuando Arhedel llegó de pronto y tomó a Avi del brazo, llevándosela sin explicación. El rostro de Pamela se tornó en una expresión de extrañeza, Avi la volteó a ver y se encogió de hombros, Pamela rió de nuevo. Arhedel y Avi desaparecieron por la puerta de atrás.

Pamela continuaba riendo, hasta que Sirius Black se le puso en frente. Frunció el ceño al verlo.

― Me parece que tú me debes algo ―expresó. Pamela lo miró confundida alzando una ceja.

― ¿Perdón?

― Sí. Ven.

― ¿Ven? ¿A dónde? ―interrogó. Sirius sonrió sarcásticamente y se sentó a su lado, donde estaba Avi antes sentada, ambos estaban muy cerca.

― Mira muñeca…

― Soy Aniston ―soltó al instante. Sirius iba a contraatacar, pero se detuvo.

― Cómo sea… Escucha, sé que lo que pasó el anterior día fue extraño y…

― Desagradable, asqueroso, repugnante, inmundo ―continuó la chica, Sirius la miró ofendido.

― Oye, espera, no. Yo soy el mejor besador de aquí.

― Esa palabra ni si quiera existe, Black ―señaló Pamela, triunfante.

― Ah que sí, está en el diccionario de Sirius Black, y cuando una palabra está en el diccionario de Sirius Black, esa palabra existe ―se excusó el chico.

― Claro.

― Te tengo una propuesta ―mencionó.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Terminaré muerta? Porque entonces no quiero.

― No… Será divertido.

― ¿Divertido para ti o para mí? ―inquirió Pamela, taladrándolo con la mirada.

― Para ambos

― Uh ―dijo Pamela, diciéndole con esa expresión que continuara.

― Que tal si pasamos del primer pasó que dimos al siguiente… ―propuso Sirius, recorriendo con dos dedos el brazo izquierdo de Pamela, como si fueran pequeños humanos caminando sobre este. Pamela se dio cuenta y golpeó su mano. El chico la miró mosqueado.

― Mira Black, no soy una más de tus zorras. No me acostaré contigo tan fácil como lo han hecho todas. Tengo dignidad y…

― No me refería a que te acostaras conmigo ―explicó él. Pamela se quedó callada por unos segundos, incómoda.

― Oh.

― Me refería a que, ¿qué tal si jugamos un pequeño jueguito? ―sugirió con una mirada pícara. Pamela lo miró como si estuviera trastornado.

― ¿Cómo cuál jueguito quieres jugar? ―indagó ella, en tono infantil.

― Que tal si ambos pretendemos estar juntos, y el primero que se harté podrá castigar al otro ―planteó el chico. A Pamela se le hizo la propuesta más estúpida en todo el mundo.

― ¿Eres estúpido? O sea, en serio, ¿eres estúpido? ―dijo ella al instante sin entender. Sirius rodó los ojos.

― No.

― ¿Por qué Sirius Black haría esto? ―inquirió la morena― No le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza a tu magnifica proposición.

―Porque me encanta fastidiarte.

― Bueno, ¿no has pensado que eso es totalmente lo opuesto? Es decir, si dos personas que se odian pretenden estar juntos sólo por una apuestita, se me hace muy tonto. Tiene que haber una razón ―argumentó.

― Entonces… ¿Qué son dos personas que se odian besándose? ―insinuó él. Pamela lo miró asqueada.

― No sé ni porque sucedió… ―se excusó.

― Yo lo comencé, pero tú seguiste.

― ¿Por qué lo comenzaste? ―preguntó ella.

― ¿Por qué lo seguiste?

Ambos se quedaron viendo furibundamente.

― ¿Aceptas o no?

― No. Porque no le veo sentido a esto.

― Oh, la pequeña Pamela tiene miedo, ¿es una gallinita? ―Sirius comenzó a hacer sonidos de gallina tal cual niño.

Pamela chasqueó la lengua, exhausta de los estúpidos juegos de Sirius.

― No, pero sucede que tengo cerebro.

Pamela se levantó, dispuesta a retirarse.

― Alguien quiere que toda la escuela se entere de lo que sucedió ―amenazó Black y la chica se volteó, totalmente tiesa.

― ¿Qué?

― No sé, de pronto la escuela podría enterarse de que nos acostamos…

― Excepto que no lo hicimos ―contradijo la Gryffindor.

― Pero el que no lo hayamos hecho no significa que no sucedió ―razonó Sirius, parándose y acercándose excesivamente a la morena.

Pamela entornó sus ojos hecha una furia.

― A veces olvido que eres un Black. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No entiendo tu lógica. La semana pasada me besas y ahora vienes con un estúpido juego. ¿Puedes, por favor, arreglar tu mente? ―gruñó.

Sirius soltó una risa.

― Bien, te lo pierdes… Eres un bebé asustado.

Sirius se alejó un poco, cuando Pamela abrió los ojos enfurecida.

― ¿Qué? ―gritó.

― Dije que eres un bebé asustado ―repitió Sirius, volteándose y diciendo lentamente cada palabra.

Pamela se mordía el labio inferior. No entendía cual era el punto de esta estúpida apuesta, si Black tanto la odiaba, ¿por qué quería fingir ser su novio? La sola palabra "novio" le revolvió el estómago a Pamela, y tragó saliva. Pero no podía arriesgarse, sabía cómo era Black y lo que podría llegar a hacer. Suponía que esta era la más estúpida salida pero tal vez la única.

― Está bien, acepto.

Sirius se volteó divertido, y la miró con una sonrisa.

― ¿Aceptas, eh?

― Sí. ¿Qué gano?

― Si tú te hartas primero, y no me soportas, entonces… Tendrás que correr desnuda por el Gran Comedor, en el desayuno, en frente de todos ―dictó, y Pamela lo miró con aberración.

― ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres el mayor pervertido en esta escuela?

― Sí y no.

― Está bien, si yo gano, te subirás a bailar desnudo a la mesa de los profesores, en frente de Dumbledore ―estableció, Sirius le sonrió burlonamente.

― Uhhh, la pequeña Pamela tiene ideas tan trastornadas como yo ―manifestó con burla.

― Cállate.

― Perfecto ―dijo Sirius, arreglándose la camisa.

― No, espera. Quiero algo más.

― ¿Algo más? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una montaña, un castillo, China? ―la miró, impresionado.

― No. Sucede que necesito dinero para varias cosas, y mi madre me odia de nuevo desde la fiesta de Avi ―relató la chica.

― Oh, quieres dinero, ¿eh?

― Sí.

― Oh, pero eso significaría que yo tendría que pedir algo más de ti ―señaló el moreno, dando vueltas a la chica para molestarla.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó ella, entornando sus ojos hacia el chico.

Sirius se paró en frente de ella e hizo una expresión de pensamiento, mientras Pamela lo miraba expectante y desafiante.

― Que tal sí… ¿Qué tal unas veinte salamandras?

― ¿Salamandras? Mira, pensé que ibas a pedirme que te bailara desnuda o algo así, no salamandras.

― ¿Quieres hacerlo? Ya sé, todas quieren bailarme, incluso los hombres, incluso Lucius Malfoy.

Pamela lo miró asqueada.

― ¿Para qué las quieres? ―preguntó ella.

― Hum, pues, digamos que unas salamandras no le vendrían mal a Los Merodeadores.

Pamela entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de ironía.

― Si gracias a que te doy tus estúpidas salamandras me quemas viva, regresaré del otro mundo y no te dejaré en paz hasta tu último día.

Sirius soltó una enorme risa.

― ¿O sea que ya estás diciendo que vas a perder? Ni si quiera hemos empezado.

Pamela enrojeció de la furia y apretó sus puños.

― Voy a ser la mejor novia falsa que hayas visto en tus quince miserables años de vida.

Y con eso se alejó de ahí, dejando a Sirius riéndose como un idiota.

* * *

Avi sentía como Arhedel la arrastraba hacia la salida trasera. Sentía un dolor en el brazo, debía ser que Ari estaba presionando muy fuerte. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Arhedel la soltó con un poco de furia.

― Ouch, ¿qué te pasa, Ari? ―preguntó Avi, mirando su antebrazo enrojecido.

― No, ¿qué te pasa a ti, Abigail?

Arhedel nunca la llamaba Abigail, sólo en dos circunstancias: Cuando la molestaba o cuando estaba muy enojada.

― Tranquila, no sé de que hablas ―la rubia esquivó el tema, creía saber de qué hablaba.

― Yo creo que sí sabes de qué hablo.

― Hum, no ―contestó.

― ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta! Qué… ¿Qué rayos es todo eso? Todas tus señales contra mí, sobre Remus, sobre lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué lo haces? Sabes que Natalie está justo en frente de nosotras y lo haces… ¿Qué te pasa, Avi? ―preguntó Arhedel, con irritación.

― Tranquilízate, era sólo un juego… ―replicó.

― ¿Un juego? Oh, sí claro, si Natalie se entera de lo que sucedió entre Remus y yo seguramente me odiará de por vida. Lo que pasó fue un error, un completo error, ¿puedes superarlo? ―exigió Arhedel, se veía algo desesperada pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza estaba en sus ojos.

― No. No quiero superarlo. Las cosas están muy raras entre ti y Remus desde entonces. Deberías hablar con él ―rebatió ella, Arhedel suspiró con desánimo.

― No quiero hablar con él. Él no quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Eso no te da una señal de qué fue un error para ambos?

― ¿Qué piensas de que Sirius y Pamela se hayan besado? ¿Crees que ella le hubiera correspondido si no le hubiera gustado? Por favor, Ari ―argumentó Avi, segura de que tenía la razón.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda, Avi?

― Quiero que te des cuenta de que tú podrás ser algo ciega, pero yo no. No creo que para Remus haya sido sólo un beso.

― Bueno, lo fue ―dijo Arhedel, no muy segura de su respuesta.

― No. No fue un solo beso para él ―discutió la Hufflepuff.

― Los besos no siempre significan algo ―rebatió Ari.

― Remus y tú son amigos desde los siete años… Una persona que es amiga de alguien desde hace tantos años no va y la besa de pronto. No tiene sentido ―objetó Avi, estaba cansada de la actitud de Arhedel.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces cuál es tu sentido, Avi?

― ¿No has pensado que tal vez, tal vez, Remus lo hizo porque había algo que quería expresar?

― ¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó ella.

― No sé, tal vez Remus te quiere de otra manera.

― Oh, oh, oh, no. No. Fue un error. Remus y yo somos amigos, tenemos sentimientos fraternales. Preferiría perder a Luna antes que estar con él. Y tú sabes cuánto quiero a Luna ―contestó Arhedel, mirando hacia el suelo incómoda.

― Está bien, Arhedel. Sigue engañándote, sigue esquivando las cosas, es lo que siempre haces. Pero no pienses que sólo porque tú piensas de esa manera, Remus lo hace. Piensa en los sentimientos de Remus, Arhedel. No seas egoísta ―expuso Avi, enfadada por lo inmadura que podría llegar a ser su mejor amiga.

Arhedel la miró claramente ofendida.

― ¿Egoísta? ¿Crees que no estoy pensando en sus sentimientos? Creo que si él sintiera algo más me habría dicho ―observó la Ravenclaw.

― ¡No! No lo habría hecho. Porque Remus es tan o más tímido que tú. Él no va por la vida diciendo a la gente que la quiere. A él le da miedo, por su condición ―refutó Avi.

― ¿Crees que yo no siento lo mismo? Avi, ponte en mi lugar. Yo tengo todo el derecho de ser tan tímida y reservada como él.

― No es eso lo que quiero decir.

― ¿Entonces qué? ―gritó Arhedel. Pero no había sido un grito de enojo, era un grito de dolor.

Avi tragó saliva.

― Estás enojada porque sabes que digo la verdad. Lo sabes, y tienes miedo. Pero si te importa Remus, deberías hablar con él sobre esto, y dejar de evitar el tema. Piénsalo, Arhedel, Remus pudo haber empezado el beso, pero tú lo seguiste. Deja de huir de todo, deja de hacerlo ya.

Arhedel la miró agraviada unos segundos, y después se retiró de ahí sin decir nada. Avi se quedó ahí, mientras el viento le arrullaba los cabellos.

Pero no sabía que Natalie estaba escondida en los arbustos, y había escuchado todo.

* * *

Arhedel decidió sentarse fuera de Las Tres Escobas para estar lo más lejos posible de Avi. Miraba al horizonte, mientras se abrazaba las piernas contra su pecho con fuerza. Siempre Avi y su mente trastornada por cuentos de hadas. A veces pensaba que Avi estaría mucho mejor si no hubiera leído esos libros. Arhedel los detestaba, y muchas veces habían peleado de pequeñas por la lógica de ellos, a lo que Arhedel le decía que no eran racionales, y Avi los defendía.

Escuchó unos pasos en la hierba que cortaron el ruido fuerte pero alejado de la fiesta, no se inmutó.

― Ari ―llamó suavemente una voz muy conocida para ella. Parecía dudosa. La chica se volteó y observó a Remus detrás de ella―. Puedo, ¿Puedo sentarme?

― Claro, claro ―respondió ella, tímidamente. El castaño se acercó y se sentó a lado de la chica, ambos contemplaron el cielo estrellado de esa noche por unos minutos.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? ―investigó Remus, Arhedel tardó un poco en responder.

― Hum, es mucho ruido… Quería tener un poco de paz y silencio, ya sabes, para aclarar la mente.

― Sí, yo igual.

― ¿Todo bien? ―cuestionó ella, examinando el rostro de su amigo. Remus asintió no muy seguro.

― Claro, todo está bien… Sólo… Holly primero se acercó a mí para platicar y según Sirius estaba completamente coqueteándome, y luego Natalie, y James dice que parece que la traigo muerta o una de sus expresiones raras que tienen que ver con el Quidditch, algo así como que quiere que enceste mi quaffle en su aro.

― Hum ―Arhedel soltó una risa por la expresión de James. Remus la acompañó y asintió.

― Lo sé. James a veces sabe cómo ser un completo pervertido sin sonar así.

Ari asintió.

― Entonces ―se volteó a él y le golpeó en el hombro de forma fraternal―, el pequeño Remus es todo un Casanova, ¿eh?

Remus sonrío y alzó sus cejas.

― No lo creo, tal vez ellas están ciegas.

Arhedel río.

― ¿Entonces saliste porque las chicas te iban a comer vivas? ―preguntó ella.

― Sí. ¿Conoces a Kristen Bradley? Ella me miraba muy perversa del otro lado de la habitación, y en ese momento decidí salir ―respondió él.

― ¿Kristen? Pero todos los chicos se quieren acostar con ella. Eres el primero que he conocido que no la quiere.

― Sí, hum, no tengo esos deseos como James y Sirius.

Arhedel río de nuevo.

― Bueno, Natalie tiene razón, eres todo un caballero ―dijo ella, molestándolo. Remus le sonrío.

― No lo sé, tal vez simplemente no soy bueno con las chicas.

Arhedel negó con la cabeza divertida.

― No sé hasta dónde llegaría por alguien, ¿Sabes? A veces James dice que todas ellas están desesperadas por estar conmigo, por eso mienten y engañan, y crean personas que en realidad no son, pretenden cosas para agradarme, dice que eso hacen las personas. Pero entonces él sí que sabe de desesperación, más ahora.

Arhedel frunció una ceja

― ¿Qué? ―saltó ella, mirando a Remus confundida.

― Pues, a veces James puede llegar a mentir a las chicas sólo para ganárselas, es decir, para tener sólo una aventura con ellas...

―Pero James ya no es así...

― No sé, James es igual que Sirius, cuando quiere algo no para hasta tenerlo.

― Pero... Tú crees, es decir, ¿Tú crees que él sea así aún? ¿Ahora? ―indagó Arhedel, nerviosa por la respuesta.

― No sé, James a veces llega a extremos muy absurdos como regalos y flores para ganarse a una chica. Lily ha sido la única que parece haberle importado.

― ¿Flores? Cómo... ¿Cómo Rosas? ― Remus la volteó a ver nervioso.

― No sé, a veces, lo he visto hacerlo.

Arhedel se quedó callada por unos segundos, interpretando todo.

― Creo que me acabas de decir que James sólo está jugando con Avi.

― ¿Qué? No. No, ella, no, no. No, Ari, no ― Remus se había puesto de pronto muy alterado.

— Estás nervioso, eso significa que estás mintiendo —descifró la chica, con frialdad en sus palabras.

― Oh Merlín, no debí decir eso — se lamentó el castaño cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

― Sí, no debiste ―afirmó ella, mirándolo enfadada―. Ahora me vas a decir qué diablos es lo que sucede.

― No puedo decirte nada ―dijo tajante y se levantó. Arhedel se levantó también, al tiempo que Remus se acercaba rápidamente a la fiesta, pero ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta detrás del establecimiento, ahí lo acorraló.

― ¿Qué es lo que James está haciendo? ―preguntó, de nuevo.

― No… No sé. Todo es culpa de Sirius ―contestó.

Arhedel comprendió entonces, he hizo una mueca de disgusto.

― ¿Avi es la chica que Sirius había buscado para James?

Remus no le respondió, pero bajó la mirada. Arhedel abrió la boca impresionada.

― Él me dijo que lo había olvidado, creí que ya lo había olvidado.

― Tú lo apoyaste al principio ―se defendió Remus.

― Sí, pero no me imaginé que la chica fuera a ser mi mejor amiga ―murmuró ella, con tristeza en sus ojos.

― Entonces si lo hubiera hecho a otra, ¿no te importaría? La otra chica que hubiera podido ser es tan valiosa como Avi.

― No. Digas. Eso ―articuló, remarcando cada palabra―. James está jugando con Avi y es tu amiga ¿y no hiciste nada?

― No lo entiendes, Ari. No es así como sucedió.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces cómo? Me preguntó de cuantas maneras puedes mentirme. ¿Sabes qué? Tú ve con tus amiguitos, yo iré a decirle a mi mejor amiga antes de que salga lastimada.

Arhedel se dio la vuelta, pero Remus la tomó del brazo.

― Ari, espera.

― No trates de arreglarlo ―susurró ella, fríamente, forcejeando para quitar la mano de Remus encima de su brazo. Se alejó decepcionada, Remus sólo la miró caminar hacia la entrada. Ya sabía que iba a suceder.

* * *

Ari se encontraba desilusionada, creía que si Remus sabía que James sólo utilizaba a Avi haría algo. Debería estar enojada con James o con Sirius, pero estaba enojada con Remus, quien no tenía la culpa.

Observó a Pamela allí cerca, se veía disgustada.

― Pam.

Pamela hizo un gruñido inentendible.

― Hay algo que debo decirte ―continuó la oji-verde.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que desatara la furia de Pamela Aniston. Con Ari agarrada del brazo y arrastrándola, se acercó a James y a Peter, que reían ante el vestido de una Slytherin.

— James —llamó firmemente la morena. James se volteó aún con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando vio el rostro de Pamela endurecido.  
― ¿Todo bien, Pam? —preguntó el chico de gafas.  
― ¿Todo bien? ¡¿Todo bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿¡Todo bien!

James tragó saliva y miró a Peter asustado, ambos miraron a Ari, que, aunque se veía enojada, parecía más desencantada.

― No sé a qué te refieres, Pamela.  
— No te hagas el indiferente, James. No soy tarada ―lo atacó.  
― Mira, sinceramente pienso que tú y Arhedel necesitan una clase para aprender a controlar la ira. Tú vas gritándole a la gente sin razón y Arhedel golpea e insulta a la gente. Necesitan ayuda.

James lo decía en serio, pero las dos chicas lo tomaron como burla.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Potter ―refunfuñó Pamela.

¿Potter? ¿Su mejor amiga ahora lo llamaba Potter?

No sabía que había hecho ahora. Tal vez estaba enfadada porque le había tomado la tarea de defensa para copiársela sin decirle.

_"Con eso de que no controla su ira."_

― Creo que no me puedo hacer el gracioso si ni si quiera sé de qué hago burla ―denotó James, cómo si fuera algo obvio.

Pamela estaba al borde de matarlo. Pero pensó en controlarse, no le daría esa satisfacción al Gryffindor.

― Sabemos sobre tu tratito con Sirius. Ya sabemos que quieres hacer con Avi, y ahora vengo para advertirte, le haces daño y te dejaré de hablar por todo un año.

James frunció el ceño al extremo. Esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no eso.

¿Avi? ¿Lastimarla? No entendía que sucedía. Lo que menos quería él era lastimar a Avi...

— Pamela, en verdad, no sé de que hablas. Tranquilízate y vamos a platicarlo, ¿vale?

Pamela soltó el brazo de Arhedel, suspiró y comenzó a perseguirlo. James logró perderla entre la gente, corriendo con Peter pisándole los talones, y esquivando a varias personas, Pamela lo perdió de vista, y miró a todos lados, igual que Arhedel.

James no tardó en divisar a Sirius, y furioso por lo que había hecho, se acercó a él decididamente. Remus lo acompañaba, y ambos hablaban algo que parecía no querían que nadie escuchara.

James no se enfadaba simplemente porque fuera Avi, si no porque no era la primera vez que Sirius soltaba una enorme estupidez que lo dejaba mal parado. Con profesores, chicas, Slytherins, incluso su mamá. James le repetía y le repetía que se diera cuenta de lo que decía, pero Sirius parecía hacerse el sordo.

Mientras James se acercaba, Sirius volteó, y asustado miró a James y después se escabulló. Remus levantó una ceja y miró hacia el frente, James, bastante rojo, se acercaba. Creía que lo golpearía a él, pero el moreno se dirigió hacia donde Sirius se había escapado.

― ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius Black! ―James lo persiguió hasta la salida de Las Tres Escobas, tuvo que empujar sin querer a un par de personas, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba― ¡Sirius Black, escúchame! ―Los dos salieron al fin. El aire otoñal les revolvió los cabellos y Sirius miraba confundido a su mejor amigo. Claro, era confusión fingida. Remus y Peter venían detrás de James, el último sostenía una galleta a casi comer entre sus manos.

― ¡¿Qué? ―exclamó Sirius, odiaba cuando alguien le gritaba sin razón.

― ¿Qué diablos le dijiste a Pamela? ―preguntó James con enfado.

― ¿Aniston? ¡Nada! Ni si quiera le puedo hablar sin que me golpee ―se defendió Sirius. Remus comenzó a ponerse nervioso y eso no salió desapercibido por James.

― Remus…

― _Nosénadaenverdadlojuro_ ―aseguró Remus, atropellando las palabras. Sabía que Arhedel le había dicho todo a Pamela, todo era su culpa.

― Lo sabes, no te hagas el muy inocente, Remus.

― ¿De qué hablas, James? ―indagó Peter.

― Sirius… ―insistió James.

― No sé de qué hablas, Cornamenta, en verdad no lo sé. Perdón, debería saber los últimos cotilleos en Hogwarts.

James se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en sensación de frustración.

― Sirius no dijo nada ―soltó Remus.

― Bueno, entonces supongo que tú sabes de qué hablo, Lunático ―exclamó James. Remus tragó saliva.

― No, no sé nada.

― Claro que sí, ¡te vi hablando con Arhedel! ―refunfuñó James, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

― No era nada, James… ―se excusó el castaño.

― Te estaba reclamando, ¿no? ¿Qué le dijiste sobre Avi?

― Tranquilo, amigo ―intervino Sirius. James lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos─. Mira, Arhedel ya me odia, no quiero a mí otro mejor amigo a punto de golpearme también.

― Bueno, si me cuentan, nadie aquí será quemado al carbón ―amenazó Potter. Remus tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Sirius.

― Cornamenta… ―susurró el moreno. El aludido sólo negó con la cabeza, tenía los brazos cruzados.

Sirius tragó saliva y miró a Remus de reojo, tal y cómo Lunático lo había hecho unos segundos antes.

― ¡James Potter! ―una voz rugió cerca de ahí.

Los cuatro Merodeadores se voltearon para observar lo que sucedía: Dentro, una chica se hacía paso entre la gente para llegar hasta ellos. Sirius resguardó su rostro detrás de sus palmas y murmuró algo para sí mismo, parecía estar rezando. Remus dio un paso atrás con expresión asustada. James se puso aún más rojo, y Peter se escondió detrás de Lupin.

― ¡James Potter! ―Pamela salía por la puerta de atrás del establecimiento y detrás de ella iba una Arhedel con expresión deshecha. La Gryffindor tenía los puños cerrados y se notaba, claramente, enojo en su rostro.

― Sirius… ―gruñó James. Se giró hacia su amigo, pero éste sólo lo miró alterado.

Pamela se acercó a James y le dio una sonora cachetada, a lo que todos se miraron incómodos, excepto Arhedel que aún se escondía detrás de su amiga. Se veía encogida por la decepción.

― ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre! ―chilló Pamela.

― Hey, tranquila, bájale a tu enojo, Pammy ―la detuvo Sirius, tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero Pamela lo miró con cólera.

― Oh claro, permíteme descargarme en tus partes, Sirius ―accedió con sarcasmo.

― Pamela, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho quien sea es mentira ―aseguró James, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

― Fue Arhedel, y confío en ella.

― ¿Qué es lo que dijiste, Arhedel? ―preguntó Sirius, mirando extrañado a la chica.

― La verdad, lo que tú y el idiota de Remus nos estaban escondiendo ―respondió, con voz amarga.

― Ari, no era mi intención ―señaló Remus, tímidamente. Arhedel sólo le miró con resentimiento.

― ¡No puedo creer que seas así de patán, James! Creí que tenías un poco de decencia ―le reclamó Pamela, indignada.

― No, Pamela, todo…

Remus no terminó, Pamela se le había echado encima a James. Peter la observó asustado. Sirius y Remus, en cambio, se acercaron a la chica, y trataron de quitarla de encima de su amigo. Pero Arhedel no se quedó parada y comenzó a luchar contra Sirius, empujándolo, mientras Pamela forcejeaba inútilmente con James. Remus tomó a Arhedel por detrás de la cintura, tratando de alejarla de Sirius, pero eso sólo logró que ella se le arrojara y comenzara a golpearlo débilmente en el pecho. Remus no sabía qué hacer, Arhedel se veía más decepcionada que enojada, y lo golpeaba con intención de descargar su tristeza y no de dañarlo. Remus la miró con tristeza y trató de calmarla.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―Avi estaba parada en la puerta, con expresión de susto. Se veía preocupada. Todos pararon al verla y la miraron silenciosos por unos segundos. Lo siguiente que supo la rubia era que todos corrían hacia ella, gritando cosas diferentes. La Hufflepuff observó detrás del grupo a Peter, quien seguía comiendo su galleta con mirada espantada.

― ¡Todo es culpa de James! ―gritaba Pamela, tratando de deshacerse del aludido, que jalaba de uno de sus brazos.

― ¡Juro que yo no hice nada, todo fue culpa de Remus! ―Sirius trataba de excusarse con tono desesperado.

― ¡Sirius tiene toda la culpa! ―saltó Remus.

― ¡Ojalá y se los coma vivos la Sra. Norris! ―farfullaba Arhedel, empujando a Sirius para lograr acercarse a Avi.

― ¡Sirius, te aniquilaré mientras duermes! ―bramó James, quien no se dignaba a mirar a Avi.

Era un caos.

— ¡Basta! Dije basta, basta. ¡Escúchenme, maldición!

— ¡QUE SE CALLEN! ―Natalie se había acercado a la puerta, y todos pararon de pelear y retarse al escucharla gritar tan alto. Ella nunca hacía eso.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ―preguntó Avi, y dirigió su mirada a Pamela.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas al imbécil de James?

Avi alzó una ceja.

— Pamela, cállate ―le ordenó James, casi suplicándole.

— Vamos todos a tranquilizarnos —sugirió Remus.

Avi bajó las escaleras al igual que Natalie. Ambas esperaban que alguien dijera que sucedía.

— No pasa nada —intervino Arhedel, con voz desanimada, y Pamela la miró confundida— Vamos, Avi.

Arhedel se acercó a la chica y la tomó del brazo. Pamela la miraba enfadada, pero decidió ir detrás de ellas. Natalie les echó un vistazo a los merodeadores, negó con la cabeza, y se alejó de ahí.

— Perfecto, Sirius. Perfecto. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerlo?

— James, tú no entiendes, yo…  
— Sí, lo mismo dijiste cuando soltaste a Flitwick que yo había dicho que su clase era un desperdicio de tiempo. O cuando le dijiste a Filch que había estado recorriendo los pasillos cerca de las mazmorras en la noche.

— No, esto es diferente. En verdad, James, déjame explicarte.

James rodó lo ojos mientras tenía los puños apretados. Estaba rojo de enojo y estaba contando hasta diez.

— Okay. Explícalo.

Sirius tomo aire, animado.

— Escucha, cuando comenzó el curso, yo hablé con Arhedel y le dije que quería encontrarte alguien para salir...

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Por tu obsesión con Lily ―explicó Remus. James los miró extrañado.

— Así que comenzamos a buscar, pero yo le había dicho a Ari que ya lo había olvidado... Pero en realidad le mentí. Porque había escogido justo a su mejor amiga para la situación ―aclaró Canuto.

James se llevó una mano al rostro.

— ¿Por qué rayos...?

— Sólo queríamos que salieras del Planeta Lily Evans y te dieras cuenta que hay más chicas a las que podrías importarles ―expuso Sirius.

James suspiró.

— ¿Quieres decir que ahora Avi cree que es el reemplazo de Evans porque no me hace caso?

Sirius tragó saliva.

— Eso es lo que creerá ella...

James bufó.

— Pero Arhedel malinterpretó todo. Ella piensa que tú sabías del plan y sólo buscabas alguien con quien jugar para olvidarte de Evans... Pero no fue eso lo que hicimos ―esclareció Sirius, y se veía en verdad sincero, así que James no dudo en que decía la verdad.

— ¿Entonces qué? ―preguntó Cornamenta.

— Te mentimos sobre Avi, sobre todo —dijo Sirius.

— Casi todo —surgió Remus.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí... ¿Recuerdas como llegamos ese jueves y te hablamos de Avi? Ya sabes, te dijimos que amaba el Quidditch a no más poder y no dejaba de hablar de eso, y que odiaba leer, y que detestaba a Quejicus...

— Lo cual me di cuenta de que era mentira ―mencionó el chico de gafas.

—Bueno, todo lo que te dijimos sobre ella era mentira.

James se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo revolvió enfadado. Suspiró y miró a Sirius.

— Eso me llevó a Avi, ¿Eso querían, no?

Sirius se quedó pasmado por un tiempo, y después respondió.

— Lo siento. Me siento mal de que te hayas enamorado de una chica que no existe, Cornamenta...

Pero James negó con la cabeza.

No se había enamorado de la Avi que habían inventado sus amigos, no. Se había enamorado de la chica que conoció. De la Avi que le gustaban los vestidos y las historias de amor, las flores y el té. De la chica que le gustaba el olor de la tierra mojada, y el sonido de la lluvia contra las ventanas cerradas. De la muchacha que se reía cuando contaba un chiste idiota, y de la que decía cosas inteligentes al conversar.

Era esa Avi de la que se había enamorado.

— No. No me enamoré de ella. Me enamoré de la chica que yo conocí… Aún así, les agradezco sus mentiras, me hicieron acercarme a ella.

Sirius sonrió, y James sonrió también, y negó con la cabeza, divertido. Sirius se le acercó con una expresión de cariño intensificada y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Ahh, Cornamenta. Qué lindo —suspiró él con voz infantil. James rió y apartó al chico.

— A veces me dan ganas de patearte con mucho cariño y de abrazarte con mucho dolor.

— Oh James, eso no tuvo nada de sentido, pero yo también me siento así.

Los cuatro rieron.

— Pero aún así, estoy enojado contigo porque has arruinado mi oportunidad con Avi.

—Ah, no. Claro que no. Tengo un plan —aseguró Sirius. Remus se golpeó con la palma de la mano el rostro.

—No otro plan, Canuto —pidió en tono de súplica.

— Este funcionará, yo lo sé.

* * *

— Oh ―susurró Avi, casi inaudiblemente, después de que Pamela le explicara de qué se trataba todo el desastre que se había originado minutos antes. Sus tres amigas se miraron confundidas por su reacción. Avi no se había enojado, pero se veía afectada. Se dio la vuelta y decidió salir del establecimiento. Las demás la siguieron.

― ¡Avi! ―le llamó Pamela con preocupación, Avi se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros. Se abrazaba a sí misma.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Natalie.

― No lo sé ―respondió la rubia en un hilo de voz, sus amigas se miraron entre sí intranquilas.

― Oh, Avi.

La hufflepuff se sentó en una banquita allí cerca, y Pamela y Natalie se sentaron a ambos lados de ella. Arhedel se quedó parada.

― Creo que ya me lo esperaba… ―habló, con un tono de conformidad.

― Los cuatro son iguales ―garantizó Aniston con rabia―. Estoy muy decepcionada de James, ¿Saben? Me costará mucho tiempo perdonarlo.

― Está bien, creo que yo soy la estúpida que se creyó otras cosas ―opinó Naberrie con voz débil. Pamela le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja en forma cariñosa.

― No puedo creer que alguien sea tan patán cómo para buscar a alguien sólo con el motivo de reemplazar a otra persona ―corroboró Natalie.

― Bueno, son Los Merodeadores, ¿qué esperabas? ―suspiró Pamela. Arhedel se mantenía callada.

― ¿Ari, estás bien? ―inquirió Avi, la única que se había dado cuenta de que la chica tenía la mirada perdida.

― Sí, no es nada ―les engañó. Avi alzó una ceja, desconfiada de la respuesta de su amiga, pero Arhedel le sonrió tristemente.

― No sé, siento que fui una total tonta. Pero es obvio, no ha superado a Evans aún ―sostuvo Avi, segundos después, recordando el porqué estaban allí.

Avi levantó la vista al cielo, tratando de no derramar lágrimas. Pamela y Natalie la abrazaron mientras le repetían palabras de cariño.

― Avi ―las chicas miraron detrás de Arhedel, y ella se dio la vuelta. Remus estaba parado y parecía avergonzado.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Arhedel desafiante, ella nunca había tratado así a Remus, pero estaba tan decepcionada de él que se la había olvidado el hecho de que era inocente.

― Quiero disculpar…

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y ahora qué excusa vas a poner? Oh Avi, perdona a James por engañarte. Oh Avi, perdona a James por jugar contigo. Oh Avi, perdona a James por darte esperanzas y destruirlas cómo una escoba al caerse de treinta metros. Claro, eso va a funcionar ―replicó Arhedel con desprecio.

Remus rodó los ojos, cansado de que Arhedel lo tratara así.

― Avi, perdón. No es lo que crees, en verdad ―repitió, mirando a la rubia, y pasando de alto la actitud de Louis.

― ¿No es lo que crees? ¿Entonces qué es? ―intervino Ari.

― Tú malinterpretaste todo, Arhedel ―insistió Lupin.

― No, tú soltaste la verdad y ahora quieres hacer cómo que lo malinterpreté. Es una triste historia la tuya.

― ¡Arhedel! ―le gritó el chico, desquiciado por su actitud, pero ella no se inmutó― Estoy hablando con Avi, no contigo.

― No le vas a decir nada nuevo a Avi, el daño está hecho…

Remus suspiró, tratando de no lanzarse sobre ella para callarla de una buena vez.

― ¡Deja de actuar cómo una niña inmadura! ―le restregó el muchacho, pero eso sólo enfadó a Arhedel más.

― ¡Creí que eras diferente! ―gimió la Ravenclaw, con desconsuelo y debilidad en su voz.

Hubo un silencio; Avi, Natalie y Pamela se miraron incómodas. Remus observó a la chica por unos segundos, con abatimiento en su rostro; no entendía porque Arhedel pensaba eso de él y se sentía impotente al hacerla sentir así, no quería lastimar a Arhedel, de entre todas las personas ella era a la que menos querría lastimar, y lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. En cambio Arhedel tenía los ojos cristalinos y se veía sufrimiento en su expresión.

― Creí que no eras como James y Sirius. Pero eres justo como ellos. Así que no, no quiero que hables con mi mejor amiga, porque lo que sea que digas no va a cambiar las cosas.

Remus exhaló con una expresión de cansancio y se alejó de ahí.

Pasaron un minuto en quietud total y entonces Pamela habló.

― Ari ―la llamó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―la morena se volteó a su llamado.

― Fuiste muy ruda… Últimamente estás muy… Violenta. ¿Estás bien? ¿Algo pasó? ―indagó Pamela, con preocupación y cuidado a la vez. Ya no se sabía que esperar de Arhedel, que solía ser la persona más tranquila y últimamente se había vuelto la más agresiva.

Arhedel la miró cómo si lo que le estuviera diciendo su amiga fuera una estupidez.

― Estoy bien, estoy completamente bien ―respondió, con amargura en su voz.

― Pamela tiene razón. Últimamente estás muy… Violenta y agresiva, y ruda… Sabes que si algo sucedió nos puedes contar ―la alentó Avi, Arhedel la miró con pesadumbre y después volteó a ver a Natalie que la veía expectante.

― No pasa nada, chicas. Estoy bien, es sólo el estrés de ser prefecta. Vamos adentro, hay que comer algo.

Las tres chicas se observaron sin creerle mucho a Arhedel, pero se levantaron y fueron detrás de ella.

Al entrar, el escándalo seguía igual. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, una fuerte explosión surgió y las chicas se cubrieron con sus brazos por instinto. Al abrir los ojos con duda, observaron a varios Slytherins que corrían de aquí a allá, ya que sus pantalones se incendiaban, sin embargo, no tuvieron oportunidad para quitárselos porque fueron de pronto jalados por una fuerza invisible que los colgó de su ropa interior tal cuál _'calzonchino_'. Los seis estaban rojos de cólera mientras gritaban y maldecían y los demás comenzaban a reír con regodeo. Los Slytherins formaban un círculo en el aire, y del medio de este salió una especie de pirotecnia que dejó en el aire el siguiente mensaje:

_"Feliz Halloween, tontos.  
Con odio, Los Merodeadores"_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir animados, sobre todo los Gryffindors, pero los Slytherins se veían molestos; aún así, Caterine Holliban había empezado a aplaudir exageradamente feliz y con una enorme sonrisa, ignorando las furibundas miradas de su casa. Los cuatro Merodeadores se observaban entre sí con orgullo.

— Nunca cambian —exclamó Pamela con sequedad. Negó con la cabeza frustrada.

—Siguen siendo igual de idiotas después de lo de hoy. Perfecto —comentó Natalie, quién se veía decepcionada por Remus. Pamela suspiró. Arhedel salió de ahí sin decir nada, Avi se preparó para salir detrás de ella, pero Pamela la detuvo, con una expresión que decía "_necesita estar sola"._

Tiempo después, Pamela se perdió entre la gente después de despedirse de sus amigas. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los Slytherins fueron bajados. Avi y Natalie, ambas con cara de desilusión, miraban el espectáculo. Los Merodeadores se preparaban para huir... Y la fiesta parecía estar en sus últimas. Avi y Nat se dirigieron entonces a la mesa de comida, y ambas tomaron algunas calabacitas de chocolate, esperando que la serotonina que contenía les levantara el ánimo, al menos eso le había dicho Avi a Natalie que provocaría.

— Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya. Vamos, Nat —consideró Avi, tenían que dar una vuelta completa para salir. Se agarraron de las manos para no perderse, pero antes de llegar a la entrada Avi se paró súbitamente, y Natalie, que aún tenía una calabacita de chocolate en sus manos, protestó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Avi? —preguntó la morena, levantando la mirada de su dulce para observar donde veía Avi, y quedó igual de paralizada que la rubia.

—Oh.

—Por.

—Merlín.

Ambas observaron como en la salida, Sirius y Pamela se encontraban y se daban la mano tal cual pareja de novios. Se perdieron en la oscuridad segundos después, pero ambas chicas notaron una risita de parte de Pamela.

— Ya no entiendo este mundo, Nat —comentó Avi, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos en expresión de impacto, y aún observando por dónde se habían escabullido Pamela y Sirius.

— Yo menos. Un minuto asegura que es un completo imbécil y al otro lo está tomando de la mano —Natalie estaba en la misma posición que Avi. Ambas se quedaron observando sorprendidas la puerta por unos segundos.

—Mejor vamos a dormir —sugirió Avi, alejándose aún con la misma expresión hacia la salida.

—Buena idea —aprobó Nat, y fue detrás de ella.

* * *

Cuando Arhedel llegó a su habitación no le extrañó encontrarla vacía. Sus amigas de seguro se encontraban aún en la fiesta, y no llegarían por lo menos en media hora.

Se acercó a su cama y se sacó de encima el enorme suéter azul que usaba. Era una noche cálida para ser octubre. Lo colocó sobre su cama, y se dirigió al baño para ponerse su pijama. Al salir observó a su pequeña gatita negra sentada sobre la prenda y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Luna —musitó la chica, y la gata le miró.

Luna también tenía ojos verdes como su dueña. Arhedel la tenía desde muy pequeña, y sentía una conexión especial con ella. La gatita era la única que le había hecho sentirse acompañada cuando estaba en su casa sintiéndose totalmente solitaria.

Arhedel se le acercó y acarició hacia atrás sus orejas, a lo que Luna cerró los ojos.

— Luna, tengo miedo.

Los ojos de la gata brillaban con la luz de la Luna que se colaba por la ventana de lado de la cama de Arhedel.

— No soy yo últimamente... Yo era tranquila, Luna. Y ahora, en estas pocas semanas de clases, he golpeado, insultado y gritado a alguien, prácticamente he estado actuando de la manera más inmadura. Tengo miedo, no sé qué me pasa... No soy yo, Luna. Siento que hago esto para huir de algo, pero no sé de qué. No sé qué hacer, y eso me aterra.

La gatita se acercó a su dueña y se recargó en sus piernas como apoyo.

— Creo que todo comenzó desde ese día. Me asusta, Luna. Me asusta lo que siento por él en ocasiones. Creo que trato de huir de eso, de él.

Arhedel estaba al borde de las lágrimas, en su mente estaba el recuerdo de Remus llamándola inmadura.

— Siento que es él por quién estoy perdiendo el control de todo. Es su culpa. Está en mi mente más de lo normal... Quiero el control que tenía antes de que eso pasara, quiero mi tranquilidad de vuelta. Me quiero a mí de vuelta. Quiero a la Ari tranquila, madura, consciente, pensante y controlada que todos conocen. No a esta agresiva, violenta, impulsiva. Necesito ayuda, porque siento que me pierdo.

Ari se secó las lágrimas, y movió a Luna hacía el extremo de su cama. Se metió en esta y cerró las cortinas para no ser molestada por el ruido que harían sus compañeras al llegar de la fiesta. Luna se acurrucó a un lado y Ari la acarició, le sonrió con tristeza, y poco a poco cayó dormida.


	10. Navidad a la Potter

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**IX. Navidad a la Potter**

― Me doy por vencido ―gruñó James Potter, sentándose aquella noche en la mesa de Gryffindor. Tenía el cabello lleno de tierra y el rostro lleno de sudor. Se sentó a lado de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew levantaron la vista al escuchar la voz del muchacho. Se veía cansado y hastiado.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué? ―preguntó Sirius con interés, metiéndose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

― El equipo está muy mal… ¡Qué va! Pésimamente.

James suspiró con frustración y, descargando su ira, golpeó la mesa con su puño. Sirius se sobresaltó aunque no fuese fuerte el golpe.

― Hey, tranquilo. ¿Por qué lo dices? ―inquirió Black.

― Bueno, hoy Cassandra no dejaba de reírse porque Frank dijo una pequeñísima broma, en verdad muy idiota, al principio de la práctica, y en verdad era tonta. Así que no atrapaba la snitch porque no dejaba de reírse cómo estúpida. Frank se contagió de la risa de Cassandra y la bludger lo golpeó dos veces, no tengo idea de cómo no está en la enfermería ahora mismo. Marlene comenzó a pelearse con Johnny por que el imbécil la insultó sutilmente, y aunque intenté separarlos parecía que no escuchaban a nadie más. Sólo Tom me ponía atención, porque Pamela se veía perdida.

― Mmm ―musitó Sirius, masticando otro pedazo de pollo. De pronto Potter le observó interesado.

― ¿Es extraño, no? ―inquirió él. Black no le volteó a ver aunque el chico tenía la mirada clavada en su rostro.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó el aludido, con la boca llena.

― Pamela. Sé que está enojada conmigo, pero la semana pasada me ponía total atención en las prácticas. Claro, me trataba horrible, pero me prestaba atención. Ahora parecía que estaba teniendo un viaje mental por Hogsmeade.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, comiendo otro bocado. James miró hacia el resto de sus amigos, quienes también se encogieron de hombros, a lo que Potter se exasperó.

― Okay, Canuto, ¿qué está pasando entre tú y ella? ―exclamó James tajantemente.

El aludido lo miró de reojo mientras alzaba una ceja.

― ¿Qué?

― Escúpelo. ¿Qué pasa entre Pamela y tú? ¿Están saliendo a caso? ―insistió el chico de gafas, y Sirius continuó viéndolo confundido. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miró de frente a sus amigos, que le miraban expectantes.

― ¿De dónde sacas eso? ―preguntó con diversión.

― Oh, no sé. En Halloween se tomaron de la mano, les he visto mandarse notitas durante clase, se observan demasiado durante la comida y además te hemos sorprendido hablando con ella. _Hablando._ Ella y tú ni si quiera pueden hablar sin dislocarle la cabeza al otro.

Sirius se encogió de hombros de nuevo, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan.

― Digamos que nos andamos soportando.

James frunció el ceño.

― Estás… ¿estás saliendo con ella? ―indagó el chico de lentes.

― No lo sé, deberías preguntárselo a ella ―contestó él, les guiñó un ojo, y se levantó de la mesa.

Sus amigos se miraron extrañados, normalmente hacían su _"salida triunfal"_ (como Sirius la llamaba) juntos. Mientras Remus y Peter miraban como Black salía, James se secó una lagrimilla con una servilleta.

― Crecen tan rápido ―comentó con nostalgia, y una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujo en su rostro. Remus y Peter se miraron perturbados por su reacción.

* * *

Eran principios de Diciembre, y las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban. Los Merodeadores pasaban su tiempo, como siempre, realizando bromas. Su víctima más recurrente era Severus Snape, como siempre. El chico parecía tener tan mala suerte que no lo dejaban en paz ni un día. Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas el viernes al verlo llegar a Defensa con el cabello trenzado de color rojo llamativo; pero ahí no acabó todo, su cabello no dejaba de crecer, por lo que pronto tuvo que ser escoltado a la enfermería. Alguien tenía que cargar su creciente cabellera.

Pamela y Arhedel ignoraban a Los Merodeadores, mientras que Avi ni si quiera les dirigía la mirada. Natalie evitaba a Remus a toda costa, sentía que hablarle sería traición a sus amigas. Ninguna había aceptado explicaciones, y poco a poco los chicos se comenzaron a cansar de su actitud. Sabían que algún día el enojo comenzaría a decrecer y entonces los escucharían.

Pero aún así, habían sido días extraños. Sirius y Pamela se saltaban clases, las mismas y a la misma hora. Parecía que se escabulleran para no ser vistos, y Pamela se veía totalmente perdida durante las lecciones. Esto extrañó a James, quien se creó un millón de ideas en su cabeza, y después corrió a contárselas a Remus y a Peter.

Sirius solía quejarse de lo mucho que extrañaba a Arhedel. Había veces que daban las dos de la mañana y el Merodeador sólo levantaba a sus amigos para hablar de lo triste que se encontraba.

Un miércoles, una semana antes de salir de vacaciones, una pequeña lechuza dejó caer una pesada carta sobre la cabeza de James, y sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas cuando Potter le reclamó a la pobre lechuza por haberle tirado la carta en la cabeza.

Era una carta de aquella tienda de Quidditch a la que James estaba suscrito, _'Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch'_, ubicada en el Callejón Diagon. James gritó de emoción por las novedades que tenían en la tienda. La carta hablaba sobre nuevos avances de la Barredora 4 y artículos nuevos para la limpieza de escobas. Sirius no comprendía la emoción por nuevos objetos para limpiar una maldita escoba, pero era James, y la simple palabra escoba le hacía gritar de emoción.

Esa madrugada, mientras los chicos dormían en paz, Sirius soltó un enorme grito y todos se levantaron alerta. James comenzó a gritar desesperado porque no encontraba sus gafas, y al instante comenzó a deambular tocando a todo (y a todos), buscando de aquí para allá sus gafas, gateando por el suelo, para darse cuenta que estaban en su mesita de noche, obviamente.

Al ponérselas, miró a Sirius enfadado, y le reclamó:

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

― Lo siento, no podía dormir y me sentía solo ―musitó afligido.

― Sirius, son las cuatro de la mañana ―exclamó Remus soñoliento.

― Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en las diferentes maneras que Arhedel ha planeado para asesinarme. ¿Qué tal si es un ninja y llega y me asesina sin que me dé cuenta? Eso me da miedo.

James se golpeó el rostro tan fuertemente con la palma de la mano que masculló una maldición.

― Sirius, si vuelves a levantarnos por esas estupideces…

― ¡No es una estupidez! ¡Tengo sentimientos y ustedes no! ―masculló Black ofendido. Remus suspiró.

― Tenemos sentimientos, pero son las cuatro de las mañana y queremos dormir ―alegó el castaño.

Pero de pronto se escuchó un golpe en la ventana a lado de la cama de Sirius. El chico se sobresaltó, y James se acercó rápidamente a esta, la abrió, y una lechuza le pegó de lleno en la cara volando dentro de la habitación. Black no aguantó la risa y comenzó a carcajearse como un imbécil. James estaba ya muy cansado: No tenía las fuerzas para golpear a Sirius y gritarle a la estúpida lechuza. El ave dejó caer una carta sobre el rostro de James, y se escapó por la ventana cómo si nada hubiera sucedido.

― A veces me preguntó si esta es la vida real o es una comedia muggle llamada _"Molestando a James Potter"_ ―comentó el Gryffindor, tirado en el suelo, extendido de pies y brazos y con la carta en su rostro. Sirius se levantó de su cama para quitar la carta del rostro del muchacho. James se levantó entonces y observó a Sirius leer el remitente.

― Es de Dory.

James alzó una ceja y le arrebató la carta a su amigo.

― Canuto, ya te dije que no llames a mi madre Dory ―le repitió James irritado.

Abrió el sobre, sacó la carta y la leyó en voz alta:

"_Querido James:_

_Hola, cariño. Espero que tú y los chicos estén de maravilla, papá y yo les mandamos besos. _

_Aquí todo va fantástico. Tu tía abuela Caroline me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que tu prima segunda Emma se casaría el anterior sábado, así que tu papá y yo fuimos. _

_Fue una fiesta espectacular. Tu tía Norah ha usado de nuevo ese vestido amarillo que te había dicho que no me gustaba para nada, y a Lena se le ha salido que era espantoso. Tu papá jugó a las escondidas con los niños de ahí y de alguna manera cayó en un hoyo, así que se fracturó la pierna; ahora mismo está en su habitación… Todo está mucho mejor, claro. _

_Tu tatarabuelo Charlie te manda saludos, creo que se le ha olvidado de nuevo tu nombre, ya que me ha dicho que le mandará saludos a Jimbo, ja, ese viejo ya no sabe de qué habla. Tiene unos 100 años, ¿cómo es que aún vive? Cómo sea. Yo tampoco soy la mujer más joven de este mundo y tú lo sabes, corazón. A mis sesenta años no lo soy, claro que siempre seré joven de corazón, jajaja. ¿Las risas se escriben con jota o con hache? _

_Al final de la fiesta, un cerdo salió corriendo, tu padre trató de atraparlo por lo que se lastimó el cuello… También ya está mucho mejor, no te preocupes. _

_Oh, Lena me ha dicho que te diga algo muy muy importante, dijo que en Beauxbatons dan comida gratis… En realidad no sé qué tiene eso de importante ya qué es un colegio y obviamente la comida es gratis. Cómo sea, es Lena. _

_¡Oh cierto! El motivo de esta carta es para recordarte de la fiesta de Navidad que se efectúa cada año en nuestra humilde mansión de tres pisos, cuatro jardines y treinta habitaciones. Recuerda invitar a todos los chicos… Excepto a Sirius, ya sabes que él no necesita invitación porque se la vive aquí, cómo sea. Recuérdalo, cariño._

_Te mando muchos besos._

_Con cariño, tu madre."_

Hubo un silencio.

― ¿Qué tipo de mamá manda una carta a las 4 de la mañana? ―emitió James, con los ojos aún en el pergamino.

― Tu mamá ―contestó Sirius, se paró a lado del chico para observar la caligrafía de Dorea Potter.

― Le responderé ahora mismo, sino luego se enoja.

James se acercó a su baúl, rebuscó dentro de él, y sacó un arrugado pedazo de pergamino con una pluma. Se sentó en su cama, colocando un libro sobre sus piernas flexionadas para recargarse.

"_Querida mamá:_

_Una lechuza me acaba de golpear en la cara, muchas gracias. Pamela y Arhedel no irán porque me detestan a mí y a nuestra humilde mansión de tres pisos, cuatro jardines y treinta habitaciones._

_Ah, y hoy comí pastel de moras. No es igual al tuyo. Le faltaba tu amor… _

_En otras noticias, la tienda de Quidditch me ha mandado una carta diciéndome de los nuevos avances…"_

― No puedes escribirle eso a tu mamá ―interrumpió Remus al instante.

― Claro que sí, ya lo hice ―contraatacó James, mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Lupin rodó los ojos.

― Lo decía de forma figurada, James.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y volteó a verlo.

― ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? Me gritará si sabe que Arhedel y Pamela me detestan, me hará millones de preguntas que yo no podré responder.

― No, no estoy diciendo que deberías mentirle y decirle que todo está bien. Deberías intentar hablar con Ar-

― Remus, sinceramente, parece que estas obsesionado con Arhedel. _Tú_ deberías hablar con ella ―lo interrumpió James, con franqueza.

― No estoy obsesionado ―se defendió sonrojado el castaño.

― Ajá, y yo no estoy obsesionado con el Quidditch ―bromeó con sarcasmo el moreno, volviendo sus ojos hacia el pergamino.

― Deberías escribir que Arhedel no podrá ir porque se acaba de casar con un ruso de cincuenta años y pasara la navidad en Rusia ordeñando vacas, y que a Pamela se la comió un hipogrifo ―sugirió Peter.

― Suena convincente ―aceptó James, preparándose para apuntar de nuevo, a lo que Remus se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano y se acercó a su amigo.

― No seas estúpido, James. Sé que a veces lo eres sin tratar, pero-

― ¡Oye!

― Deberías escribirle que harás lo posible, eso la calmará por ahora ―sugirió Sirius con total calma. James le miró extrañado.

― Es la primera vez que dices algo que tiene sentido.

"_Querida mamá:_

_Todo está muy bien aquí, gracias. No me he olvidado de la fiesta, y te aseguro que invitaré a todos; haré lo posible, claro. _

_Qué bueno que papá está bien…"_

― Bien, esa es una buena y decente carta ―le reconoció Remus mientras James mantenía su mirada pensativa sobre el pergamino. Después pegó su pluma a este, rasgándola mientras escribía frenéticamente:

"_En otras noticias más importantes, la tienda de Quidditch a la que estoy suscrito me ha mandando una carta…"_

James relataba emocionado aquella carta que le había mandado la tienda de Quidditch. Remus se golpeó el rostro con la palma de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mayoría comenzaba a hablar sobre los planes que tenían para las vacaciones de Navidad. Muchos se veían ansiosos por ellas, hablaban sobre a dónde irían, que harían, que comerían. Varios niños de primero conversaban emocionados por volver a ver a sus papás, a los cuáles extrañaban. Era normal, en primer curso se solía extrañar mucho a los padres.

Esa tarde, Sirius se acercó a Pamela, que estaba sola leyendo un libro de pociones. Eso le extrañó, ya que Pamela raramente leía. Pero comprendió al ver que se trataba el libro del cual Slughorn había dejado un enorme ensayo para después de vacaciones.

Al llegar, le arrebató el libro y lo cerró, a lo que la chica le miró ofendida.

― ¡Hey! ―exclamó Pamela, Sirius le sonrió juguetonamente.

― Es muy temprano para andar leyendo, cariño.

― No seas idiota, ese libro es enorme. Debo acabarlo antes de que regresemos o Slughorn me reprobará ―argumentó enfadada, acercándose a Sirius para tomar el libro que había escondido detrás de él.

― Hey, hey, hey ―dijo el chico, alejándola, y acercó su rostro al de ella. A lo que la chica alejó el suyo―. Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte ―le dijo él.

― ¿De qué?

― Creo que es hora de que salga a la luz nuestra "relación" ―contestó él, y Pamela le miró frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― Sabías que este punto iba a llegar. Creo que el hecho de que todos lo supieran lo haría más divertido ―señaló él, acercando su rostro al de ella de nuevo, a lo que la chica le alejó con la mano.

― No seas tonto, Black.

― No soy tonto, sólo digo que esto le añadiría diversión ―repitió.

― Bueno, no quiero más diversión.

Sirius bufó.

― ¿Tienes miedo de lo que vaya a decir la gente de ti? Cosas cómo _"Oh, creí que Aniston odiaba a Black, ¿cómo es que tan arrastrada cómo para salir con él ahora?"_

― Exactamente ―afirmó ella, evitando su mirada.

Black le sonrió divertido.

― Entonces supongo que quieres perder… ―le tentó el muchacho.

― ¡No! ―chilló ella inmediatamente.

― Entonces, anda. De todas maneras, James, Remus y Peter ya sospechan. Creo que todos deberían saberlo… Ya ―determinó, acercándose a Pamela, quitándole el libro de las manos, tirándolo al suelo, y tomándola del rostro para besarla. Ella se resistió, alejando el rostro del chico con su mano.

― No sé porque acepté esta estúpida apuesta contigo ―declaró con asco y los ojos cerrados, y Sirius sonrió y la acercó a él tomándola por la cintura, intentando besarla de nuevo.

* * *

El viernes Remus entró a la biblioteca dispuesto a terminar un trabajo de encantamientos que era para después de vacaciones, pero él tenía la costumbre de tener los trabajos listos un mes antes de la entrega. Se sorprendió al ver a Arhedel totalmente sola sentada en una mesa. Estaba leyendo un libro, y escribiendo al mismo tiempo en un pergamino.

Era su oportunidad, no la dejaría ir sin explicarle todo.

Saludó con cortesía a Madame Pince, que le conocía, y se dirigió en silencio hacia Arhedel.

Jaló una silla, y azotó un libro en la mesa intencionalmente para atraer la atención de la chica. Arhedel se sobresaltó y miró hacia el libro, después levantó la mirada hacia Remus.

― Ah, eres tú ―observó con frialdad. El castaño se sentó delante de ella, y le miró fijamente. Ella continuó con su trabajo, ignorándolo completamente.

― Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar ―señaló Remus, pero Arhedel soltó una risita sarcástica.

― ¿El hecho de que te ignore no te hace entender que no me importa que tengas que decir? ―insinuó la muchacha, con los ojos verdes clavados en los de Remus, taladrándolo con la mirada; pero el chico no se inmutó.

― No, sólo estas enojada. Es hora de que lo superes ―refutó el castaño.

Arhedel abrió la boca indignada.

― No, es hora de que tú te des cuenta de la gran estupidez que tú y tus amigos hicieron ―se defendió furiosa.

Entonces se levantó, recogió su pergamino metiéndolo en su bolsa, y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo. Al instante Remus hizo lo mismo: se levantó y la siguió. Arhedel dejó el libro en el estante del que lo había sacado; y con su mochila colgada al hombro, se acercó a la salida. Le sonrió con educación a Madame Pince, y salió.

Pero Remus continuaba siguiéndole.

Segundos después, Arhedel exclamó irritada:

― ¿Qué demonios haces?

― Te sigo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes una vida? ―se mofó, aún dándole la espalda.

Remus soltó una risita.

― Te seguiré hasta que me escuches.

Arhedel se volteó de pronto y le enfrentó directamente.

― Buena suerte con eso ―replicó desafiante. Remus se encogió de hombros.

La siguió hasta el jardín, donde se sentó con ella. Arhedel leía y le miraba por encima de la cubierta del libro, con frustración.

La siguió al baño, y la espero fuera.

La siguió a la oficina de Flitwick, y la esperó fuera.

La siguió a la sala común de Ravenclaw, y la espero fuera.

Arhedel comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿En serio la iba a seguir a dónde fuera?

"_¿Alguien puede ser tan estúpido?"_

Pero Remus se veía determinado a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo si era posible.

Cuando Arhedel llegó a sentarse a clase de transformaciones, clase que los Ravenclaw no compartían con los Gryffindor, él se sentó a su lado. Hubo un silencio, y entonces Arhedel le volteó a ver ya muy irritada.

― ¿Sí sabes que no te toca clase conmigo, verdad?

― ¿Y?

― No deberías estar aquí ―respondió con rabia.

― ¿Y?

― Remus, ya basta. Deja de seguirme, me siento acosada ―expresó la morena, con las facciones entumecidas.

― ¿Y?

Arhedel se tapó el rostro con sus manos, frustrada. Si McGonagall le veía ahí, el chico se metería en problemas. Ari se tragó el orgullo, suspiró, y con el rostro aún oculto le dijo a Remus con tranquilidad.

― Espérame afuera, te dejaré que me expliques todo, pero vete.

Remus asintió y salió de ahí, dejando a Arhedel sola y tratando de tranquilizarse. Al instante Avi se sentó a su lado.

― ¿De qué hablabas con Lupin?

Arhedel gruñó, diciéndole con eso a Avi que no era un buen momento para explicaciones.

Cuando la clase terminó, Arhedel se enfadó al ver que Remus no había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras: Estaba afuera, leyendo un libro y esperándola. Gruñó impacientada por lo insistente que era.

― Creí que iba a salir y te habrías ido. Ojalá te hubiera comido algo mientras estaba dentro ―refunfuñó la Ravenclaw, Remus rodó los ojos divertido.

― Vamos ―le dijo, colocando su mano detrás de la cintura de Ari, empujándola un poco, a lo que ella le miró enfurecida.

Llegaron en silencio a un pasillo. Arhedel le volteó a ver con los brazos cruzados.

― Está bien, habla ―le ordenó. Remus tomó aire.

― ¿No quieres sentarte? ―sugirió el muchacho, Ari negó con la cabeza firmemente.

― No, no será largo, ¿o sí?

― Bueno, si me dejarás hablar…

― Te dije que hablaras ―repitió la chica.

― Ari… ―gruñó el chico con irritación.

― Vamos, habla. Los minutos pasan ―insistió con dureza.

Lupin tomó aire de nuevo y miró a la chica.

― Mira… Cuando Sirius escogió a Avi para el plan, no se lo dijo a James, más bien le mintió. Le creó toda una personalidad no existente a Avi y es por eso que James se acercó a ella.

― Ajá ―asintió Arhedel.

― James no sabía del plan, y cuando se enteró se enojó con nosotros, pero después se calmó porque eso fue lo que lo llevó a Avi…

Ari asintió de nuevo, la ira se iba desvaneciendo de su rostro.

― James en verdad la quiere, le gusta mucho; no por la chica que inventó Sirius, sino por la chica que él conoció. En ningún momento jugó con Avi…

Arhedel continuaba en silencio, se veía confundida, cómo si no supiera si creerle o no a su amigo.

― ¿Y cómo sé que esto es verdad y que no lo inventaste?

Remus rodó los ojos, exasperado. Arhedel cada vez actuaba más y más extraña con él. La Arhedel del año anterior no habría armado tanto drama ni hubiera dudado de él. Cada día lo trataba de manera más inusual

― Arhedel, llevamos años de ser amigos, ¿por qué te mentiría? No tengo razón para hacerlo ―señaló, mientras la chica continuaba mirándole con inseguridad.

El silencio se prolongó. Pasaron varios minutos observándose; Ari tratando de descifrar la expresión de Remus, él simplemente devolviéndole la mirada. Poco después, el enojo en el rostro de Ari comenzó a disiparse, dándole paso a la vergüenza.

― Oh ―musitó la chica. Remus sintió un gran peso quitársele de encima.

― Todo hubiera sido más fácil si me hubieras dejado hablar, claro… ―apuntó el chico.

Arhedel suspiró, y se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Perdón? ―pidió temerosa.

Remus suspiró, pero le sonrió dulcemente.

― Está bien ―aceptó.

― Lo siento, esa noche me deje llevar… ―se disculpó Ari.

Remus asintió, mirándola; estaba encogida a causa de la vergüenza que sentía. Y le pareció extremadamente bonita de aquella manera: Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la humillación y se veía como una pequeña niña. Su timidez la hacía incluso más adorable.

"_Claro, sí eso es posible."_

― Ari ―le llamó él, y ella, que se había acercado a una de las banquitas del jardín para sentarse, levantó la mirada.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Remus se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la volteó a ver.

― Necesitamos tu ayuda.

* * *

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Arhedel le contara a Pamela la verdad, y aunque al principio ella no le creyó, poco después comenzó a hablarle de nuevo a Los Merodeadores. Por lo tanto, James fue capaz de invitarlas a la fiesta de su madre. A Avi le extrañó que sus amigas volvieran a hablarles con tal naturalidad, parecían haberse olvidado de todo; pero Arhedel le dijo que era hora de perdonarlos y Avi tuvo que guardarse su orgullo.

Tres días antes de salir de vacaciones, Avi se le acercó a Arhedel una tarde en el Gran Comedor. Había un par de personas hablando, jugando ajedrez y haciendo tareas. Arhedel simplemente estaba sentada ahí leyendo un libro con tranquilidad. Como siempre.

― ¿Lista para las vacaciones? ―le preguntó la Hufflepuff, sentándose a su lado.

― Claro. ¿Qué harás tú? ―replicó hojeando su libro.

― ¿Qué haré yo?... Pues, haremos lo mismo, ¿no? Ir a casa de tu tía y después cada una a nuestra casa, ¿no? ―inquirió Avi, destanteada.

Arhedel levantó la vista de su libro, se le había olvidado decirle a Avi que esta vez ese no era su plan.

― No iré este año, Avi ―anunció ella.

― ¿Por qué no? ―interrogó confundida la rubia.

― James me ha invitado a su casa… Ya sabes, por la fiesta de Navidad anual de su familia.

― Sí, sé que cada año vas. Pero siempre vamos a la casa de tu tía y después te vas a la tuya. Justo cuando vas a ir a la fiesta de Potter regresas a Londres… Creí que ibas a hacer lo mismo este año ―denotó Avi.

― No. He decidido quedarme en casa de James este año. No todas las vacaciones, claro, Audrey se volvería loca si lo hiciese. Me quedaré hasta el día después de la fiesta ―explicó la chica.

― ¿Pamela va también?

― ¿Con James? No. Me ha dicho que obviamente va a la fiesta, pero pasará por Natalie antes… ―contestó Arhedel, sin darse cuenta de que eso podría desatar la furia de Avi.

― ¡¿Natalie también va? ―chilló la rubia, sintiéndose traicionada.

― Hey, Avi. Tranquila ―exclamó Arhedel, alarmada por como fuera la siguiente reacción de su amiga―. Escucha, ven conmigo ―le indicó la Ravenclaw parándose de su lugar, y la otra chica la imitó.

Arhedel caminó rápidamente hasta llegar en frente del lago. Pamela estaba ahí, tirándole rocas al calamar gigante, mientras se reía. Natalie sólo le miraba, un poco asustada, ya que el año pasado el calamar se había llevado a Pamela al fondo del lago, usando uno de sus tentáculos. Tuvieron que llamar a Dumbledore para que no se la comiera viva.

― Pamela ―le llamó Arhedel, la chica le volteó a ver.

― ¡Hola! ―las saludó, al tiempo que ambas se acercaban.

― ¡Deja de lanzarle piedras al pobre calamar! ―la regañó Arhedel disgustada. De inmediato tomó la piedra que tenía su amiga en la mano―. O le diré a McGonagall y eso no será divertido.

Pamela soltó un puchero, tratando de que le devolviera la piedra, pero su amiga sólo le miraba con determinación, así que bajó la mirada rendida. Natalie se levantó del pasto, uniéndose al círculo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

― Le contaba a Avi que iremos con James ―abordó Ari.

― Ah, eso ―se acordó Pamela. Miró hacia la rubia que, alzando una ceja, le observaba.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Deberías ir con nosotros a la fiesta de los Potter. James quiere que vayas, te invitó ―reveló la Gryffindor con tranquilidad.

Pamela le tendió a Avi un sobre color crema con un pequeño moñito rojo que lo sellaba. La rubia lo agarró indecisa, mirando a Pamela con un tinte de enojo en sus ojos. Lo abrió lentamente, mientras sus amigas se miraban con el rabillo del ojo entre sí.

"_Estimada señorita Naberrie:_

_La Familia Potter tiene el agrado de invitarla a su Fiesta Anual de Navidad que se efectuará este 22 de diciembre en la Mansión Potter en punto de las 8:00 P.M. La etiqueta es rigurosa, y la compañía que pueda traer será recibida gustosamente._

_Su asistencia sería muy grata para nosotros._

_Se le adjunta un mapa con la ubicación de nuestra humilde casa. _

_Con los mejores deseos,_

_Dorea, Charlus y James Potter."_

Avi leyó la carta lentamente mientras la tensión se sentía en el aire. Levantó la mirada al finalizarla.

― ¿Esto es una broma, verdad?

― No ―emitió Pamela rápidamente―. En serio, adornan la casa de los Potter y van todos y…

― Creo que Avi se refiere a una expresión de furia ―aclaró Natalie con su acostumbrada voz seria.

― Ah ―musitó avergonzada Pamela.

― ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ―demandó la Hufflepuff.

― Avi, James no es un chico malo ―aseguró Arhedel―. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

Avi las miraba atónita, sin saber que decir, la ira le recorría el cuerpo, pero también la tristeza. Tal vez ella era la única que seguía herida por lo que había ocurrido.

― No las entiendo… Después de lo que pasó en Halloween, ¿vienen tan tranquilas a decirme que le dé una oportunidad? Dijeron que era un idiota que no me merecía.

― Mira, Avi, esto es lo que sucedió ―comenzó Pamela, tomando aire, y la verdad salió de sus labios con velocidad.

Pero no importó, Avi no lograba confiar en las palabras de su amiga. Sólo logró recordarle todo lo que le había hecho Potter en años anteriores, y cómo en este le había ilusionado sólo para añadirla a su lista interminable de conquistas.

Era James Potter después de todo.

― No tiene sentido lo que dicen ―declaró Avi boquiabierta, la actitud de sus amigas le sorprendía y le indignaba―. Estoy segura de que Potter les ha dicho eso para manipularlas… ―se iba a dar la vuelta para alejarse de ellas, pero Arhedel le cogió velozmente del brazo para detenerla.

― No fue James, fue Remus ―señaló su amiga. Avi le volteó a ver, volviendo su expresión sorprendida en una de burla.

― ¿Remus? ¿No lo odiabas hace unas semanas? ¿Ahora mágicamente confías de nuevo en él? ―bramó.

― Avi, me equivoqué sobre Remus, debí haberlo escuchado antes. Me creé toda una historia sin conocer los hechos y eso es lo que estás haciendo tú.

― ¡Claro que no! ―protestó la rubia encrespada―. ¿No recuerdan lo que hizo? ¡Vamos! ¡Es James Potter! No ha cambiado, ni va a cambiar, _entiéndanlo_.

― ¡Avi, escúchanos! ―gruñó Pamela impacientada.

― Perdón, pero va a tomar más que una invitación y unas palabras para que vuelva a tener confianza en James Potter. Diviértanse en su fiesta ―concluyó con dureza, arrojando al piso la invitación. Se dio la vuelta alterada. Las tres chicas restantes le miraron en silencio alejarse; cuando hubo desaparecido, Ari suspiró.

― Lo intentamos ―pronunció con desaliento.

― No, no es suficiente ―dijo Pamela, determinada a que Avi viese más allá de su orgullo.

― Pamela, no podemos obligarla a ir ―alegó Arhedel.

― Lo sé… Pero esto es culpa mía ―murmuró la chica con abatimiento.

― Creí que era de Black ―saltó Natalie.

― Es su culpa también, pero yo malinterpreté las cosas ―explicó.

― En realidad fue mi culpa ―reconoció Arhedel, mirando al suelo.

Pamela tomó su brazo y lo frotó con cariño para consolarla.

― Fue culpa de todos, Ari. Malinterpretamos las cosas y lo llevamos al extremo… Creo que es cierto, Avi necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de que James no está jugando con ella. Y eso lo logrará sola.

Arhedel suspiró desanimada, y miró a sus dos amigas. Se encogió de hombros con culpabilidad.

* * *

Un día nublado le dio la bienvenida a las vacaciones de invierno, y en la estación de Hogsmeade se encontraban muchos pequeños subiendo al tren, emocionados por las vacaciones Navideñas. Esa mañana, Arhedel y Avi dejaron Hogwarts en silencio; no se hablaban mucho desde aquella plática. Ahora cargaban juntas sus equipajes, una a lado de la otra, en completa quietud.

Se encontraron con Pamela y Natalie en la estación, y subieron sus equipajes dispuestas a buscar un compartimiento. No hablaron en todo el viaje. Arhedel había sacado un libro y leía muy concentrada, Pamela se había acomodado para observar el paisaje todo el camino, Natalie resolvía el crucigrama de El Profeta correspondiente a ese día, y Avi se había dedicado a escribir en aquel cuaderno morado que casi siempre cargaba.

Lejos de ahí, Los Merodeadores estaban en su compartimiento hablando sobre lo que surgiera. Con Sirius Black nunca faltaba un tema para platicar. Pero James se veía un tanto pensativo, así que Sirius, al notar esto, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

― ¿Qué sucede, Cornamenta? ―le preguntó.

― No sé, temo que no vaya a funcionar ―confesó el chico, refiriéndose al plan que tenía planeado su mejor amigo.

― ¡Oh! ¡Claro qué lo hará! ―exclamó Sirius confiado.

― No te preocupes, James. Estoy seguro de que Arhedel y Pamela la habrán convencido ―le reconfortó Remus con tranquilidad, mientras leía un libro. Como siempre.

― No lo sé, se ve que es muy terca ―juzgó James con desánimo.

― Escucha, Cornamenta. Yo confío en mi mejor amiga y en mi nov- en Pamela ―lo animó Sirius, pero sus amigos se observaron extrañados por su intercambio de palabras.

― ¿Estás saliendo con Pamela entonces? ―insistió Potter, pero en ese momento el tren se detuvo y Sirius se encogió de hombros.

― Vamos, Dory nos espera ―dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Abrió la puerta del compartimiento, tomó su equipaje y salió en silencio. Los tres Merodeadores restantes se miraron extrañados. Sirius no daba una respuesta concreta. James, Peter y Remus esperaron unos minutos a que saliera un poco de gente, y tomaron sus equipajes para salir.

― Bueno… Aquí nos separamos ―avisó Pamela, hablando por primera vez en todo el día. Las cuatro chicas se sonrieron.

Pamela abrazó a cada una, depositando un beso en sus frentes, tal cómo una madre haría; les decía que no se comportaran mal y que las extrañaría mucho. Minutos después se alejó hacia un chico alto que le esperaba a unos metros de ahí, al llegar se arrojó sobre él. Las chicas lo reconocieron como Daniel, el hermano de Pamela. El chico les saludó desde lejos, a lo que ellas le devolvieron el saludo.

Segundos después llegó Gary, el hermano mayor de Natalie. Ya era conocido por las chicas, cursaba séptimo y era prefecto de Hufflepuff. Era un muchacho guapo y agradable, con los mismos ojos azules que caracterizaban a toda la familia Evoran, enmarcados por su lacio cabello castaño. Les sonrió a las chicas con amabilidad, y abrazó a Natalie por los hombros, después de que esta se despidiera de sus amigas.

Avi y Arhedel entonces quedaron solas, la última tragó saliva de lo incómodo que era el ambiente. Avi le miró con vacilación.

― Bueno, es hora de que me vaya…

― Eh, sí, claro. Saluda a Kóko y a tu familia de mi parte, ¿vale? Cuídate mucho, Avi.

― Sí, lo haré. Cuídate tú también, Ari. Escríbeme todos los días, ¿sí?

Arhedel asintió y ambas se abrazaron. Avi se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en ese momento su amiga le llamó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Avi. Arhedel tomó aire, armándose de valor.

― Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión ―le recordó la chica, sacando de la bolsa que llevaba colgando la invitación que Avi había tirado días antes. La Hufflepuff la vio en silencio, y su amiga se la ofreció temerosa esbozando una sonrisa. La rubia dudó, pero la tomó tímidamente al final―. Sería agradable verte esa noche, Avi.

Avi miró aquel sobre, recorriéndolo con sus dedos. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió fraternalmente en forma de despedida a Arhedel, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces Avi se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando. Arhedel se le quedo viendo unos segundos, hasta que su silueta desapareció por aquella pared.

Sirius estaba parado afuera, mirando hacia un lugar indefinido, e ignorando totalmente las chicas que pasaban a su lado y cotilleaban sobre él. Sus amigos se le acercaron minutos después.

― Nos falta alguien ―advirtió el muchacho, buscando con la mirada entre la gente, pero segundos después apareció Arhedel cabizbaja.

― Ah, aquí estás, Ari ―le saludó James aliviado, la chica le sonrió al acercárseles.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Sirius instantáneamente.

― Bueno… Lo intentamos ―respondió la chica, mientras los cinco comenzaban a caminar hacia la columna; iban a ver a los padres de James fuera de esta―. Pamela y yo le contamos la verdad, pero Avi no nos escuchó… Más bien no nos creyó.

― Lo sabía ―dijo James.

― Aún hay tiempo ―consideró Sirius con seguridad―. Tal vez para la fiesta ya haya pensado mejor las cosas. Además, ¿se quedó con la invitación, verdad? ―inquirió, volteando a ver a Arhedel.

― Sí, se la acabó de dar otra vez.

― Esa es mi Ari ―la aplaudió Sirius orgulloso. Le despeinó el cabello y ella le miró con ira; Sirius sólo rió por su reacción. Se volteó hacia James después―. ¿Lo ves? Hay esperanza.

James torció su boca, no muy convencido.

― Supongo.

Los cinco atravesaron la barrera, y allí afuera, a pocos metros, estaban los padres de James.

Los señores Potter no eran las personas más jóvenes; a diferencia de la edad que tenían casi todos los padres de los alumnos de quinto (de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años), los padres de James tenían sesenta. Era un gran misterio el porqué de que fueran tan mayores y tuviesen un hijo de tan sólo quince años.

Sin embargo, no se podía pensar que James era adoptado, cómo muchos habían osado decir, porque era igualito a sus padres: Con el cabello tan despeinado como Charlus, y los ojos almendrados de Dorea, James era una viva copia de sus padres.

Dorea abrazó a cada uno como si se tratasen de sus propios hijos, preguntándoles cómo iba todo tomándoles el rostro con sus arrugadas manos. Charlus, en cambio, les saludaba de mano, excepto a Sirius a quién le revolvió el cabello. Ambos Potter abrazaron a James como si no lo hubiesen visto hace años; parecían no querer soltarlo a pesar de las protestas de su hijo cinco minutos después de estar en la misma posición.

Salieron al aire libre y todos subieron al auto de los Potter, estacionado en un lugar solitario. Era un coche ordinario, de color rojo oscuro; la cajuela estaba encantada para ser lo suficiente honda para meter todos los equipajes.

El recorrido fue de una hora. Los padres de James en el asiento de adelante, y los cuatro Merodeadores con Arhedel en la parte trasera. Ari se sentaba en las piernas de James porque era la más ligera, y de esa manera los cuatro podían acomodarse en el asiento de atrás. Antes se sentaba en las piernas de Sirius, pero Dorea se espantó una vez que Sirius y Arhedel hicieron un ruido extraño.

Era sólo que ambos iban a estornudar, pero ninguno pudo.

Al aterrizar el auto, los chicos procedieron a bajar su equipaje. Como siempre, el señor Potter no le permitió cargar nada a Arhedel ni a su esposa; así que mientras los cuatro Merodeadores cargaban sus equipajes, Arhedel caminaba a lado del señor Potter, platicando, mientras él cargaba las pertenencias de la chica.

― Bienvenidos a su casa, chicos ―exclamó la señora Potter, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a los invitados.

― Gracias ―respondieron los muchachos con educación.

La Mansión Potter era enorme, con tapices color verde y las paredes color crema. Un lugar muy acogedor. Tenía grandes ventanas por las que se filtraba la luz del sol, aunque en invierno sólo podían observar la nieve que caía. Con piso de alfombra color rojo escarlata en la sala, y el resto de la casa de mármol blanco. Los baños estaban tapizados de brillantes azulejos blancos y rojos. La Señora Potter siempre la mantenía muy limpia.

Caminaron hacia la escalera (que estaba a unos pasos de la puerta) y esperaron a que la Señora Potter se les acercara para indicarles sus habitaciones. Aunque todos sabían que serían las mismas.

― Bien chicos, ya saben las reglas. Nada de bromas aquí dentro y nada de obscenidades.

Miró con autoridad a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros.

― Ahora, sus habitaciones. Como cada año Peter, Remus, James y Sirius, ustedes compartirán la habitación del fondo a la izquierda del segundo piso. Ari, tú estarás al otro extremo.

― ¿Al otro extremo? Créame que no planeamos violarla o algo así ―se indignó Sirius, Arhedel rio por lo bajo.

― Nunca se sabe ―objetó la madre de James, y Sirius frunció el ceño mientras Dorea llamaba a los elfos.

La familia Potter tenía cuatro elfos que vivían bastante bien para ser domésticos. Sirius no recordaba haber visto elfos tan bien vestidos, ni si quiera en Hogwarts. En su casa, los que había eran tratados horriblemente; excepto Kreacher, al cual su madre adoraba. Sirius lo encontraba desagradable, tal vez era porque compartía las ideas de su progenitora, y a Sirius eso le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

Los elfos de los Potter tenían sus propias habitaciones: A unos metros de la mansión se encontraba una casita, donde habitaban las cuatro criaturas. Siempre que se les necesitaba, simplemente se les llamaba en voz alta, y ellos aparecían al instante. A James le seguía sorprendiendo cómo vivían esos elfos, sus padres les compraban ropa y demás, como si fueran parte de la familia. La mayoría de las familias mágicas no tenía respeto alguno por esas criaturas, pero su madre parecía adorarlos.

Tobías y Ronnie, dos de los elfos, les ayudaron a los chicos a subir sus equipajes, ya acostumbrados a su presencia. Ellie, la única elfina de ahí, le ayudó a Arhedel a llegar a su habitación; Ari se llevaba bien con ella, así que era agradable verla cada vez que visitaba aquel lugar. Hatch, el último elfo (y el más viejo), se quedó abajo con la señora Potter.

― ¿Está bien aquí, ama? ―le preguntó Ellie a la chica, mientras colocaba su equipaje cerca de la ventana. Arhedel había tratado millones de veces que la elfina le llamara por su nombre, pero era un elfo y como todos los de su especie tenía esa manía de llamar a todos _'amo'_.

― Sí, Ellie. Muchas gracias ―contestó la chica tímidamente, sonriéndole a la elfina.

― Entonces Ellie se retira. Si la ama necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamar a Ellie.

― Sí, gracias.

― Con permiso ―se despidió Ellie, haciendo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Arhedel solía sentirse incómoda cuando se le ayudaba, o se era tan cordial con ella, así que se quedó ahí parada, abochornada, un rato. Luego cerró la puerta.

* * *

El resto del día se pasó desempacando. En la tarde, al comer, James hizo algunas bromas, y Arhedel pudo jurar haber escuchado a Dorea decir en un murmullo: _"Por favor, Merlín, haz que James deje de decir bromas sobre Quidditch cada cinco minutos"._

Pero cuando la noche llegó, y Ari estuvo sola en su habitación, en el silencio y la paz de la noche, su cabeza comenzó a atormentarla.

Había un pequeño haz de luna filtrándose por la ventana, iluminaba la parte inferior de la cama de Arhedel. Mientras trataba de dormir, observaba aquel espacio iluminado por la luz blanca; pero ni si quiera la concentración que ponía en verlo le alejaba de sus pensamientos. Y era obvio.

_Era luz de Luna_.

Se tapó el rostro con su almohada, tratando de pensar en algo más, lo que fuese. Podía escuchar el suave susurro de las ramas, al moverse con el viento, allá fuera.

Sus pensamientos no eran para nada amistosos, no eran del tipo de pensamientos que una amiga tenía por un amigo. No eran como los que tenía por Sirius, James y Peter, no. Estos eran _muy diferentes_.

Arhedel ya no era una niña.

Y Remus ya no era un niño.

Ari se descubrió la cara y miró de nuevo hacia el rayito de luna. Se sentó en su cama, recargando su espalda sobre la almohada, y no le quitó la mirada, dejando que los pensamientos fluyeran esta vez.

Días después de que descubriera que Remus era un licántropo, los pensamientos habían comenzado a aparecer, poco a poco, cada vez más frecuentes. Pero ese día… Ese día había sido un infierno. Nunca habían aparecido con tanta frecuencia, no la dejaban en paz.

No era fácil ver a Remus tan tranquilo del otro lado de la habitación, y que una sensación de querer lanzarse sobre él la atormentara. No era fácil verlo escribir en clase, observar su mano, y desear tomarla. No era fácil encontrárselo en las reuniones de prefectos, estar rodeada de tanta gente, observar sus labios mientras hablaba… Y desear de nuevo tocarlos.

No era fácil. Y a Arhedel, más que a nadie, le enloquecían los sentimientos nuevos, porque no los podía controlar, y ella necesitaba controlar todo; Era la única manera en la que se sentía tranquila, por eso organizaba cada cosa hasta el último detalle. Además de que le atemorizaba considerablemente el cariño desde que tenía memoria.

Si fuesen sentimientos leves, ya los habría controlado. Pero tomaban más fuerza cada día. No se podían parar.

¿Qué pensaría Remus si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Arhedel al verlo?

"_Quiero ser la chica a la que no deje de observar. Quiero ser la única que vea."_

Pensaría que Arhedel era una loca. Era obvio, una amiga normal no pensaría esas cosas de alguien a quien considera su hermano.

"_Quiero tomar su mano, porque es la única manera en la que me siento segura."_

Le avergonzaría que Arhedel pensara de aquella manera.

"_Quiero abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello."_

Era una locura.

"_Quiero oír su corazón latir de cerca, quiero sentir su respiración en mi rostro."_

No había manera.

"_Quiero que me llame suya."_

Era estúpido si quiera pensarlo.

"_No, quiero ser suya."_

Remus nunca pensaría algo así de ella, y Arhedel lo sabía. Le asustaba que los pensamientos no se fueran, le asustaba no poder controlar su mente. Le asustaba a tal punto que sentía que se volvería loca.

Se recostó de nuevo, y cerró los ojos. Con el tiempo logró dormir, pero ni si quiera en sueños dejó de pensar en el cabello castaño de Remus.

* * *

Pasaron los días, dando justo una semana faltante para la fiesta de los Potter. Había sido una semana divertida, pero la señora Potter parecía volverse más loca con cada día que pasaba, traía a los elfos de aquí para allá.

Un lunes, James decidió pasear por Londres. Su madre se había quedado en casa corriendo por todas partes (cuando su hijo le había ofrecido ayuda ella la había rechazado) y su padre estaba en el Ministerio. La nieve había comenzado a caer y la gente comenzaba a enloquecer con la Navidad acercándose. Los chicos se paseaban por una calle del Londres muggle, aunque James insistía en ir al Callejón Diagon a ver la tienda de artículos de Quidditch, pero Sirius, cansado de sólo visitar tiendas de Quidditch, se había negado.

― ¡Qué porquería! ―bramó Sirius irritado. Estaban en una tienda de electrodomésticos. James miraba fijamente hacia una televisión, mientras una pareja de casados veía como funcionaba ya que un trabajador se las estaba enseñando. Cada vez que la televisión se prendía, James soltaba un gritito mientras saltaba. La pareja terminó alejándose, creyendo que James era algún loco con problemas mentales.

Sirius sostenía una cámara muggle de fotos instantáneas, Arhedel se le acercó en cuanto gritó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó la chica.

― Las cámaras de los muggles sólo sacan estas fotos que no se mueven. Que aburrido ―exclamó el muchacho.

― Hey ―pronunció Ari, tomando la cámara entre sus manos con cuidado―. Yo creo que es interesante. Nuestras cámaras toman un espacio de tiempo, ¿no? Pero estas toman sólo un momento, un instante. ¿No crees que eso sea interesante? Es algo único… ―Y miró a la cámara, muy interesada. Sirius se encogió de hombros, sin entender los pensamientos filosóficos de su mejor amiga, y se acercó a James.

― Hey, Cornamenta. Deja de ver la televisión.

― No es televisión, Canuto, se llama veletisión. No seas ignorante ―le reprendió James.

― En realidad es televisión, James ―le corrigió Remus acercándose.

― No, no. Es veletisión. No sean tontos ―repitió, mirando el aparato de cerca. Sirius y Remus sólo rodaron los ojos.

Minutos más tarde pasaron a una biblioteca de cerca, porque Arhedel no dejaba de jalar el brazo de Sirius implorándole que la llevaran.

"― _¿Por qué quieres ir? Ya tienes una en Hogwarts ―se quejó el chico."_

"― _No seas estúpido, no es igual a la de Hogwarts ―rebatió la chica."_

Y así es como llegaron a la biblioteca. Arhedel y Remus se perdieron rápidamente entre los estantes; Era un edificio grande, con tres pisos, acogedor, con mucha gente dentro.

Sirius, James y Peter decidieron pasarse por la cafetería que estaba en la planta baja. Se sentaron en una mesita, y miraron el menú por unos cinco minutos sin saber que pedir. Una mesera se les acercó.

― Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mary y les serviré hoy. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? ―se presentó la muchacha, sacando una libretita y una pluma.

Los chicos continuaron mirando al menú por dos minutos.

― ¿Hola? Hey… ―la mesera le pasó una mano por frente a James, este despertó y la volteó a ver.

― Perdón, ¿puedes volver dentro de unos minutos? No nos hemos decidido.

― Sí, claro. Ya vuelvo ―asintió la chica y se alejó.

Pasaron cinco minutos más, y la mesera pensó que ya se habrían decidido porque los tres estaban hablando muy animadamente.

― ¿Listos? ―preguntó, los tres borraron sus sonrisas al verla.

― Aún no. Vuelve dentro de unos minutos ―respondió Sirius.

― Okay ―aceptó la muchacha, extrañada por la actitud de los chicos.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos, la mesera decidió ir de nuevo al ver que seguían hablando igual de animados.

― ¿Ya?

― ¡No! ―exclamó James irritado― ¡Esto es difícil!

― Perdón, creí que ya habían tenido tiempo suficiente para pensarlo ―se disculpó la chica.

― No, te equivocas ―saltó Peter―. Aún no sabemos que pedir.

― Okay…

― ¡No me exijas tanto! ―exclamó James dramáticamente― Sólo soy un chico con lentes, no entiendo la diferencia entre un paffré y un chappucino. ¡No entiendes por lo que he pasado!

― Disculpe, señor, no era mi intención ofenderlo ―dijo la mesera alzando una ceja.

― ¡Pues lo has hecho! ¡Juegas con mi mente! ¡Estoy harto de que jueguen con mi mente! ¡Exijo más tiempo para pedir, no entiendo nada! ―se quejó Potter.

― Perdón, señor…

― ¡Nada! Es muy tarde, ¿¡Cuál es tu problema! Me has tratado muy mal, mujer muggle ―sostuvo el chico resentido.

La mesera le miró ofendida.

― ¿Muggle? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es una especie de código o…?

― ¿¡Crees que sólo por usar un uniforme que te hace ver ardiente puedes tratarme así! ¿¡Quién crees que soy!

Y entonces los tres terminaron fuera.

Arhedel salió minutos después, les miró confundida.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿No estaban en la cafetería?

― Nos echaron ―contestó Peter.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― El idiota de James comenzó a gritarle a la mesera porque se le dio la gana, después dijo algo sobre cómo se veía, la tipa se enojo y llamó a seguridad. Casi se lleva a James la policía porque comenzó a pelearse con el gerente ―relató Sirius con fastidio.

― ¡Esos muggles me trataron horriblemente! ¡La mesera no tenía paciencia! ¡El cliente siempre tiene la razón, Ari! ¡_Siempre_! ―se defendió James.

Sirius bufó y rodó los ojos. Tenía hambre, y por el idiota de James no había comido nada. Unos quince minutos después, Sirius gritó:

― ¿Dónde está Remus? Quiero comida.

― ¡De seguro está defendiendo mi honor cómo el buen amigo que es! ―aseguró James con orgullo― ¡No me defendiste, Sirius Black! ¡No lo hiciste! Pero Remus debe de estar hechizando a esos muggles en venganza.

Entonces Remus salió, sonrió divertido al verlos ahí.

― Sí, sabía que estarían aquí ―comentó.

― ¡Vaya! El señor al fin sale ―gruñó Sirius, no sabía a quién quería matar primero: a James que no dejaba de quejarse de su situación o a Remus que se tardaba en la biblioteca más que una mujer en el baño.

― Bueno, creía que estaban en la cafetería comiendo… ―se excusó el castaño.

― Pues no, porque James es un exagerado.

― ¡No soy un exagerado! ¡Sólo defiendo mis derechos! ¡Esa mujer no sabe de qué soy capaz…!

Sirius le calló la boca con la mano, pero James no dejaba de protestar.

― Son sólo libros, no sé porque te tardas tanto, Lunático ―le reprochó su amigo.

― No son solo libros, Sirius. Deberías comenzar a leer, los libros son más que objetos, son amigos que te llevan a lugares nuevos sin tener que moverte, son arte. Son obras de arte. No importa donde estés, ellos te pueden llevar a un lugar diferente, te transportan.

― Remus, a veces creo que saliste de algún libro de poesía o algo así, la mayoría del tiempo dices cosas muy profundas para mi cerebro ―dijo Sirius, aún tapando la boca de James. Comenzó a caminar en busca de un lugar para comer. Remus se encogió de hombros y Peter les siguió divertido.

Arhedel se quedó boquiabierta atrás por unos segundos, como si acabara de ver a un ángel.

No había escuchado hablar a alguien así de los libros, _nunca. _

"_¿No puede volverse más perfecto, verdad?"_

* * *

Más tarde, James había comenzado con sus bromas de Quidditch otra vez, pero Sirius no lo había golpeado en la cara porque al fin había conseguido comida. Estaban sentados en una mesa circular de un restaurante muggle, y James no dejaba de reír de sus propios chistes. Los demás fingían una pequeña risita incómoda y se miraban entre sí avergonzados. Sirius no dejaba de comer y comer, Remus preguntó al aire si algún día su amigo iba a acabar, a lo que el aludido pidió otro plato de pollo y papas.

Salieron de ahí unas horas después. James comenzó a hablar sobre asuntos 'serios' del Quidditch y Sirius sólo asentía para que no comenzara con sus chistes malos otra vez. Ari iba platicando animadamente con Peter detrás de ellos, y Remus estaba hasta atrás del grupo hojeando un libro.

Al llegar a su casa, James (aún hablando sobre Quidditch) se dirigió a la cocina con Sirius a su lado en búsqueda de más comida. Remus subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, dispuesto a comenzar a leer su nueva adquisición, y Peter corrió al baño. Arhedel se alejó hacia la sala, con ansias de descansar.

La señora Potter habría salido a comprar algo, y los elfos debían estar en su casita, porque no había nadie más que ellos en la mansión. Así que Ari decidió sentarse en una silla a mirar el fuego de la chimenea, sólo escuchando las voces de James y Sirius a lo lejos.

Estaba cansada, pero no por la caminata. Lo estaba porque su mente no dejaba de decirle que se lanzara sobre Remus. Después de que lo había escuchado hablar así sobre los libros, algo que ella amaba tanto, se había sentido aún más atraída por él.

Ahí, lo había aceptado, se sentía atraída por él.

Y su mente había comenzado el incesante deseo de arrojarse a él. Siendo Arhedel, no le afectaba como a una persona común, no, le asfixiaban esos pensamientos.

― ¿Ari, estás bien?

Arhedel levantó la mirada, Sirius le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación con expresión preocupada. Ari estaba encogida en una silla, sola; se veía consternada, confundida, como si algo la atormentara.

Como si algo la _asustara._

― Sí, sí… ―se apresuró a afirmar la chica.

― ¿Segura?

― Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy cansada. Subiré a mi habitación, ¿vale? ―anunció con tranquilidad, levantándose de la silla. Pasó a lado de Sirius, y este le tomó de la mano, deteniéndola.

― ¿En serio estás bien? ―insistió Sirius, observándola directamente.

Arhedel miró hacia abajo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su mejor amigo. Observó su mano y la de Sirius entrelazadas.

No sentía esa emoción, no sentía ese deseo, no sentía nada fuera de lo normal. No había nada más que amor fraternal.

― Sí ―repitió, levantando la mirada. Soltó con suavidad la mano de su amigo, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió en silencio a su habitación.

Sirius no volteó a verla, pero se quedó ahí parado por unos momentos, preocupado por Arhedel. Después se alejó hacia la cocina para seguir escuchando a James Potter hablar sobre escobas.

* * *

La noche comenzó a caer mientras Arhedel leía su nuevo libro en completa quietud. Un ruido proveniente de la ventana la sobresaltó; dejó el libro sobre su cama al observar una lechuza volando fuera de esta. Se acercó con rapidez y abrió la ventana, por la cual voló el ave hacia la silla que se encontraba en frente del escritorio.

Era Belly, la lechuza de Avi.

Le sonrió a la criatura haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza. La pequeña le entregó una carta con su patita y salió volando por la ventana de inmediato.

Justo cuando Arhedel estaba dispuesta a abrir la carta, alguien tocó a la puerta, y Ari se volteó hacia esta. Ojalá y no fuera Sirius, porque si era así lo iba a golpear por no entender que todo estaba en orden.

No, no se trataba de él.

Era Remus.

Justo él.

"_Demonios." _

― ¿Perdón, estás ocupada? ―le preguntó, Ari negó con la cabeza. Se volvió rápidamente hacia el escritorio para tomar la carta y no hacerle frente a Remus. El chico se quedó en la puerta incómodo―. Puedo volver luego si quieres…

― No ―contestó ella aun sin voltearse―. ¿Qué pasa?

Remus observó una carta entre las manos de Arhedel, se veía muy nerviosa. Entró en la habitación y la cerró, sin imaginarse que eso alteraría más a su amiga.

― ¿Es de Avi? ―examinó el castaño.

― Sí ―respondió Arhedel cortante, leyendo la carta. Sintió al chico acercarse, así que por fin se volteó.

― ¿Has hablado con Avi? ―preguntó Remus. Ari suspiró, aliviada de que no se tratara de algo más.

― No ―negó, y por lo menos su mente se perdió en ese momento al recordar todo el asunto entre Avi y James.

Lupin asintió conforme.

― No hablamos de eso ―añadió la chica, sentándose en su cama y mirando hacia la carta―. He perdido la esperanza de que vaya a suceder algo.

― Sí, supongo que yo también lo habría hecho.

― No sé… No creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo sobre eso. No quiero arruinarle sus vacaciones, pero no sé qué hacer para que logre venir ―dijo Ari.

― ¿Pamela le ha dicho algo? ―indagó Remus.

― Pamela fue la primera que le dijo.

Remus frunció la boca.

― Creo que Pamela podría hacer algo más ―opinó el muchacho. Arhedel negó con la cabeza.

― Yo no… No sé, he perdido toda esperanza. Avi puede ser muy terca ―señaló la chica, levantando su mirada hacia Remus.

― Pamela no dejara esto así, la conoces ―afirmó el chico.

― Lo sé, pero dudo que se pueda hacer algo más. Tal vez pienso eso porque soy muy negativa ―expuso la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

― O tal vez simplemente conoces a Avi más ―insinuó Remus, Arhedel le sonrió.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Arhedel bajó la mirada fingiendo leer la carta de nuevo.

― En fin, sólo quería preguntarte sobre cómo iba todo con Avi… Así que… Buenas noches, Ari ―dijo el castaño, le sonrió a la chica y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

― Buenas noches.

Y salió de la habitación. Arhedel exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y los nervios se fueron, pero la incomodidad se quedó ahí. No había leído claramente la carta de Avi, así que se enfocó en ella para no pensar de nuevo en lo que le atormentaba.

"_Querida Arhedel:_

_¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que trataré de resumir todo porque mi madre necesita ir a hacer compras navideñas. Tu mamá me ha dicho que te extrañan, y que esperan verte pronto, te manda un abrazo. Mi mamá y mi hermano también._

_He estado haciendo algunas compras y he estado limpiando mi cuarto. He encontrado muchas cosas, ¿te acuerdas de las rocas que disfrazamos esa vez? ¡Las encontré! Es impresionante que sigan igual, con el desastre que a veces puede ser mi habitación. He encontrado las listas de nuestros hombres perfectos, no sé en que estábamos pensando sinceramente. Sí que ha pasado mucho, me siento tan vieja._

_Te extraño mucho, Ari. Me faltan tus comentarios sarcásticos y tus palabras que parecen sacadas de un libro de poesía. Espero que te la estés pasando muy bien, cuídate mucho, ¿vale? _

_Espero tu respuesta. _

_Con cariño, Avi."_

Arhedel sonrió al recordar la lista que habían hecho todas ellas… Era estúpido, de seguro ninguna veía el mundo de la misma manera de la que habían apuntado en esas hojas.

Excepto Natalie.

La culpabilidad la golpeó al recordar lo que Natalie había escrito. No podía pensar así de la persona de la cual estaba enamorada su mejor amiga, su hermana. No. No era correcto. No había ninguna razón buena ni sana para que los pensamientos continuaran ahí. No.

Si Natalie supiera que pensaba y cómo se sentía… De seguro la asesinaría.

Ari negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, se acercó al escritorio dispuesta a responderle a Avi.

* * *

El tan esperado día llegó y la Mansión Potter se volvió un caos. La madre de James los levantó desde las seis de la mañana, no dejaba de gritar y estresarse, y su hijo hacía lo mismo. Había puesto a Sirius y a James a colgar decoración, a Remus y a Peter a revisar la lista de invitados una y otra vez registrando quién asistiría y quien no, y a Arhedel a ayudar escoger su atuendo para la noche.

Los elfos limpiaban y limpiaban. James no dejaba de gritar.

"_Deja de gritar como niña, Cornamenta_" decía Sirius. James continuó gritando agudamente.

A las dos de la tarde ya estaba todo perfecto, y entonces la señora Potter comenzó a gritar por la comida. La cocina estaba llena de miles de utensilios de cocina y alimentos, además de elfos corriendo de aquí para allá. Dorea le había prohibido estrictamente a Sirius acercarse a la cocina, la última vez había explotado la estufa. Así que los cinco estaban en la sala observando a James y a Sirius jugar ajedrez, ambos muy concentrados.

James ganó.

No dejó de alardear sobre eso hasta que dieron las cuatro y su madre comenzó a gritar de nuevo porque ahora tocaba arreglarse.

Y James soltó un agudo grito de nuevo.

Dorea echó a todos a sus habitaciones, excepto a Arhedel y a Ellie que le ayudaron a arreglarse. La señora Potter se envolvió en un hermoso y largo vestido rojo sin tirantes, se arregló el cabello en un chongo alto muy elaborado, de sus orejas colgaban dos largos aretes blancos, y, aunque el vestido le tapaba los zapatos, usó unos tacones blancos brillantes.

Pero ni si quiera tenerlo todo perfecto la tranquilizó, porque comenzó a gritarle a James que comenzara a arreglarse.

Minutos después, los cuatro Merodeadores estaban vestidos en sus túnicas de gala, y la madre de James pareció tranquilizarse. James no sabía porque se estresaba, sus amigos y él podían arreglarse en cinco minutos, sólo se ponían la túnica y se peinaban, no era nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué su madre se tardaba tanto entonces?

"_¿Qué se hace? ¿Una depilación extrema?" _

Arhedel se encerró poco después en su habitación para arreglarse, nadie la interrumpió. El señor Potter llegó poco después y se vistió rápidamente, atacado por los gritos de su esposa; después se dedicó a calmarla, la mujer parecía estar a punto de quemarlos vivos a todos.

* * *

― ¿Ya estás lista, Nat? ―preguntó Pamela ya llegada las siete. Las dos estaban en la casa de la familia Evoran, Pamela se había quedado por dos días ya que ambas planeaban irse juntas a la fiesta de los Potter.

Pamela ya se encontraba lista desde hace tiempo, pero Natalie no. Minutos después apareció la chica en la puerta de su habitación.

― ¡Demonios, Nat! ¡Lástima que no soy lesbiana porque si lo fuera…! ―exclamó Pamela en forma de broma y Natalie la golpeó con suavidad en su brazo derecho, pero dejó de reír cuando observó bien a Aniston. Pamela le miró confundida.

― ¿Qué?

― Estás usando un vestido.

― Ah, eso. Sí, bueno… La última vez que Dorea me vio me amenazó con que si no iba este año a su fiesta con vestido algo malo pasaría ―explicó colorada la chica.

― ¿Qué pasaría?

― No sé, pero es Dorea Potter, y mejor no provocarla.

Bajaron entonces las escaleras hacia la planta baja. La madre de Natalie se estaba acomodando un arete mientras se miraba en el espejo del vestíbulo, volteó al ver a su hija y a Pamela en el reflejo de este. Sonrió orgullosa.

― ¡Corazón! ¡Te ves hermosa! ¡Igual que tú, Pamela! ―exclamó Eva Evoran. Era una versión crecida de su hija, pero con algunas arrugas aquí y allá.

― Gracias, mamá ―agradeció sonrojada su hija.

― Usted también se ve espectacular, señora Evoran ―le alagó Pamela. La madre de Natalie llevaba un largo vestido color morado oscuro, y el cabello lo traía suelto, ondulado, peinado de lado y aplacado con gel.

― Oh, cariño, ¡gracias! ―exclamó la mujer, acariciándole la mejilla a Pamela.

― ¿Listos para irnos? ―preguntó Romeo Evoran, el padre de Natalie. Él también se parecía mucho a su hija, era un hombre alto y bastante guapo. Pamela decía que era "traga-años", porque no aparentaba su edad.

A decir vedad, cuando Pamela cursaba segundo, creía que toda la familia de Natalie eran vampiros; así que la primera vez que fue a la casa de los Evoran, se llevó una estaca en su mochila por si alguno se le ocurría atacarla. Natalie la descubrió y le preguntó que qué le ocurría. Al final, se golpeó el rostro con la palma al escuchar las sospechas de Pamela.

― Listo, padre ―afirmó Gary, llegando por detrás.

― Perfecto, vámonos.

Todos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el auto de los Evoran. Aunque eran sangres puras con buena posición económica, usaban un auto muggle bastante común. No les gustaba llamar la atención, sin embargo contaban con un chofer y Natalie siempre había pensado que eso llamaba completamente la atención de los vecinos.

Natalie se extrañó al ver a Pamela cargar una gran bolsa negra, pero prefirió no preguntarle. Siempre resultaba ser algo extraño que la perturbaba por días, y quería tener una buena noche.

Había pasado media hora cuando el coche se detuvo en frente de una casa conocida por Natalie. No era la mansión Potter, y ni si quiera podía cruzar esa idea por su mente, porque, aunque no conocía la residencia de los Potter, estaba segura de que no se trataba de aquel edificio.

Cuando Pamela salió, Natalie le siguió los pasos. Su familia se quedo allí adentro, muy tranquila, y eso extrañó a Nat. Sin comprender nada, y sintiendo el frío dándole un escalofrío, se dirigió rápidamente a Pamela, quien ya había subido los peldaños para tocar el timbre de la casa.

― ¡Pamela! ―gritó― ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?

― Ayudando a un amigo ―contestó ella con tranquilidad.

― Pero, pero, ¿qué? ¿Cómo? que, pero ―balbuceó la chica con velocidad.  
― Le he dicho a tu mamá ―reveló Pamela.  
― ¿Sobornaste a mi madre? ―exclamó Natalie sorprendida.  
― No, soborne al chofer ―aclaró la chica tocando el timbre.  
― ¡No! Sobornaste a mi madre, Pamela. Por lo menos me hubieras dicho algo ―le reprendió Natalie indignada.

― Le he contado a tu madre toda la situación y a ella le ha parecido una espléndida idea. Le expliqué todo. No te dije porque sabía que te pondrías así ―explicó Pamela.

― ¿Y cómo no? ¿Quieres que nos odie de por vida? ―la regañó Natalie.  
― No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

La puerta se abrió y ambas pusieron su mejor sonrisa. Una chica rubia apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

― No está mi mamá… ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí! ¡Hola! ―Avi Naberrie, con una gran sonrisa y una expresión sorprendida, se apresuró a abrazar a ambas muchachas.

― Bueno, es veintidós de diciembre, querida Avi ―señaló Pamela después de abrazarla. La rubia les miró confundida por unos segundos y después lo entendió, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.  
― Oh no, no, no. Ya les dije. No iré ―repitió la muchacha tercamente.  
― ¡Ay, vamos, Avi! ―imploró Pamela.  
― ¡No! Pierden su tiempo aquí ―insistió.  
― ¡Avi! ―respingó Pamela con súplica.  
―Te lo dije ―le susurró Natalie a Pamela, a lo que ella gruñó.  
― Dije que no iré. ¡Vamos, no querrán llegar tarde! ―finalizó la chica, a punto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, cuando Pamela gritó:

― ¡Abigail Florence Naberrie, me vas a escuchar ahora mismo!

Avi se sobresaltó y abrió completamente la puerta de inmediato. Pamela estaba furiosa.

― Fue mi culpa, ¿okay? Estoy tratando de emendar mis errores. James no es un chico malo.  
― Claro, sobre todo por lo que me ha hecho estos años ―contradijo Avi, con los brazos cruzados.  
― James nunca lo hizo a propósito. Soy su mejor amiga, creo que lo conozco mejor que tú. Yo nunca te empujaría a hacer algo que te fuera a causar daño, Avi. No me lavaron la mente ni nada, James es un buen chico; podrá ser arrogante e idiota muchas veces, pero tiene un enorme corazón. Así que te pido que por favor le des una oportunidad, sólo una. Y si no funciona, puedes raparme el cabello y usaré vestido diario.

Avi trató de no reírse ante eso, sonrío un poco y miró hacia el suelo pensativa. El aire del invierno mecía sus cabellos y le daba escalofríos al mismo tiempo. Sus dos amigas le miraban expectantes por su respuesta.

Darle o no una oportunidad a James Potter; el arrogante que le había tirado de la escoba en tercero, el idiota que había quemado su libro de transformaciones en plena época de exámenes en segundo, el imbécil que la había golpeado con un caldero en cuarto (y Avi aún no se explicaba cómo lo había hecho). Era difícil creerse las palabras de James después de tantas disculpas a lo largo de los cursos, era difícil creer que de verdad lo sintiera.

Pero Pamela tenía razón, ellas nunca harían algo que la dañara. _Nunca._

Tal vez todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez incluso James Potter, después de todos los desastres que había ocasionado y todas las lágrimas.

Avi suspiró.

― Pero no tengo vestido.

Y sus dos amigas sonrieron ampliamente.

― Es por eso que lo traje yo ―comunicó Pamela, levantando aquella bolsa negra que llevaba cargando.

* * *

― ¿Cuál era el hechizo para ondular el cabello, Nat? ―preguntó Pamela tratando de rememorarlo. Natalie levantó la vista. Ambas estaban en la habitación de Avi; Pamela en frente del tocador, arreglándole el cabello a la chica. Natalie cosiendo una costura del vestido.

― _Cirrus Pilus _―contestó.  
― Cierto, tenía un nombre ridículo… ¡_Cirrus Pilus_!

Y el mechón de cabello rubio que sostenía se onduló.

― ¿Qué le dijeron a mi mamá? ―curioseó Avi mientras le peinaban.

― Le dijimos que te habían invitado a una fiesta, pero como eres una antipática antisocial lo habías rechazado para quedarte en tu casa a leer y comer helado ―contestó Pamela.

― ¡Hey! ―gritó indignada Avi.

Pamela se carcajeó.

― Obvio no, Avi. Le dijimos que había una pequeña reunión en casa de los Potter y que te queríamos llevar ―aclaró su amiga―. Ella aceptó de pronto, parece que le encanta que salgas.  
― Uh, sí… No sé, tiene esta extraña idea de que si me quedo encerrada aquí todo lo que haré es pensar en mi padre ―explicó la rubia.  
― Hum ―musitó Natalie.  
― También le dijimos que si podías quedarte a dormir con nosotras y le pareció una estupenda idea ―agregó Pamela, cepillándole el cabello.  
― ¿Qué? Oh claro y nadie me pregunta ―se quejó Avi.  
― Lo que pasa es que Natalie y yo nos quedaremos a dormir con James ―bromeó la chica mirando a Natalie, ambas se miraron divertidas.  
― ¿¡Qué! ¡¿Y pretendes que me quede también? ¡No! ¡Ni loca! ―exclamó Avi inmediatamente―. Apenas y acepte ir a la fiesta y de pronto me apuntan a sus pijamadas con Potter.  
― ¡Es una broma, Avi! ―se burló Pamela. Avi gruñó causando la carcajada de su amiga.

Minutos después bajaron. La señora Evoran, que ya conocía a la madre de Avi, hablaba animadamente con ella en la sala. El padre y el hermano de Natalie estaban sentados en un sillón hablando con el tío de Avi, Armand Naberrie.

Angelique Naberrie, la madre de Avi, era tan espectacular como su hija. Pamela siempre había pensado que tenían muy buenos genes, pero ahora que sabía que Avi era mitad veela todo tenía sentido. Su madre se parecía mucho a su hija, con los mismos ojos azules y las facciones delicadas. Era una mujer muy agradable y cariñosa.

Las tres chicas se introdujeron en la habitación y en el rostro de la señora Naberrie se dibujó una sonrisa.

― ¡Te ves tan hermosa, Avi! ―exclamó su madre, apurándose a abrazarla. Avi, sonrojada, le devolvió el abrazo  
― Gracias, mamá.  
― Es como si ya fueras toda una mujer, una señorita. Creciste tan rápido ―articuló la mujer con nostalgia, enjugándose algunas lágrimas. Avi le sonrió.  
―Tranquila, no es como si me estuviese yendo de la casa ―bromeó la chica, su madre rió.  
― Bueno, es hora de irnos ―avisó la madre de Natalie. Su esposo y su hijo se levantaron del sofá, se despidieron de la madre y el tío de Avi, y se dirigieron hacia el auto. Pamela y Natalie prometieron cuidar de Avi; después se despidieron de la señora Naberrie y su cuñado.

Justo cuando Avi se iba, su madre la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Le dijo cariñosamente:

― Diviértete mucho y cuídate.  
― Gracias, mamá. Lo haré.

Abrazó a su mamá, se despidió con la mano de su tío y salió por la puerta.

Avi estaba muy nerviosa.

Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Pamela, al percatarse de ello, le tomó de la mano y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Avi le devolvió la sonrisa.

No fue muy largo el trayecto hacia la Mansión Potter, Avi trató de distraerse escuchando a Pamela burlarse de las actitudes locas de su madre. Llegaron una hora después, a las ocho y media. Había que seguir un camino de piedras para llegar a la casa de los Potter.

La mansión estaba en medio de un gran pastizal y vaya que era grande. Cuando Avi bajó del auto miró impresionada la enorme mansión blanca. Era de noche, así que se veían las luces y demás adornos luminosos que los Potter habían colgado. Se escuchaba el ruido interior: la música, la gente platicando, las pisadas. La idea de que James estuviese tan cerca agitó el corazón de Avi. Llegaban varias familias y saludaban a los Evoran de lejos. Se veía que el lugar estaba a reventar.

Todos caminaron hacia la entrada, donde se encontraban dos elfos (elegantemente vestidos) recibiendo a la gente.

― Bienvenidos, ¿le permiten su nombre a Ellie? ―solicitó la elfina, mirando con sus enormes ojos azules a los allegados.  
― Somos la familia Evoran. Nos acompañan Pamela Aniston y Abigail Naberrie.

El otro elfo buscó sus nombres en un pergamino y segundos después asintió.

― Bienvenidos a la residencia Potter, permítanle sus abrigos a Tobías.

Todos les extendieron los abrigos al elfo y él los llevó hacia una habitación cercana elevándolos con magia.

― Pasen, por favor. Que disfruten de la velada ―habló Ellie de nuevo. Entonces se introdujeron en la mansión.  
― Gracias.

Dentro era hermoso: Había mucha gente conversando con copas en la mano, elegantes túnicas y vestidos, adornos navideños tales como pingüinos de peluche disfrazados conforme a la época que cantaban y bailaban, muérdagos en todas las esquinas.

― Bien, corazones, nos veremos después ―habló la señora Evoran, dándose la vuelta hacia Natalie, Pamela y Avi―. Ustedes vayan a divertirse mucho, ¿vale?

― Cuídense y no hagan nada malo. Estaremos por aquí si nos necesitan ―agregó el señor Evoran.

Las chicas asintieron.

― Sí, mamá. Nos vemos, diviértanse ―dijo Natalie. Su madre le acarició la mejilla en forma de despedida y su familia desapareció entre la gente sin decir nada más.

Las tres decidieron caminar hacia la sala, en busca de Arhedel.

― Estoy tan nerviosa ―confesó Avi. moviendo su mirada de un lado para el otro con angustia.  
― Tranquila, no es como si James te fuera a asesinar ―le calmó Pamela.  
― No me sorprendería con todo lo que ha hecho…

Entraron en la sala y miraron maravilladas el enorme árbol de Navidad que adornaba la estancia: tenía adornos dorados y rojos, lazos blancos, estrellas brillantes. La habitación estaba al tope, pero aún así pudieron divisar un grupo de violinistas tocando para ambientar la fiesta.

― ¿Dónde andará Ari? ―inquirió Pamela, volteando a todos lados en su búsqueda.  
― Supongo que con ellos, como siempre ―contestó Avi refiriéndose a Los Merodeadores.  
― Uh, no los veo por ningún lado ―comentó Natalie.  
― Tú sólo quieres ver a Remus, no te hagas ―le fastidió Pamela, Natalie le golpeó con suavidad el brazo.  
― Shhh, no lo digas tan fuerte ―la calló su amiga avergonzada.  
― Ya todos lo saben...  
― ¡Hola, chicas! ―Nicole DeventPort se les apareció de pronto, ataviada en un ajustado vestido rojo.  
― ¡Hola Nic! ―le saludó Pamela, abrazando a la chica, quien después abrazó a Avi y a Natalie.  
― ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Hay muchos chicos guapos, ¿eh? No dudo que hoy salgan con novio, se ven súper bonitas ―les alagó Nicole con una enorme sonrisa.  
― Gracias, que linda ―le contestó Avi, Natalie sólo le sonrió tímidamente.  
― Oh vamos, tú también ―le devolvió el alago Pamela. Nicole sonrió haciendo un ademán que decía _"Lo sé"_ a lo que todas rieron.  
― Bueno, debo irme. Estoy buscando a Royce, al idiota lo buscan mis padres ―dijo Nicole―. Un placer verlas, muchachas  
― Que lo encuentres pronto ―le deseó Pamela y la pelirroja se despidió agitando la mano.  
― Hey, creo que he encontrado a Ari ―avisó Natalie. Sus amigas se voltearon hacia donde señalaba la chica.

Arriba, subiendo las escaleras, había una especie de balcón que daba frente al salón. Ahí estaban los cuatro Merodeadores y Arhedel, que se encontraba entre Sirius y James. Los cuatro se reían de algo que Black había dicho. Observaban la fiesta.

― Como viles reyes del mundo, ven hacia abajo a sus esclavos ―exclamó Natalie dramáticamente, Pamela soltó una risita. Avi miró hacia a James quien parecía esperar algo. El estómago le dio una vuelta de sólo verlo: Esa túnica le sentaba muy bien.  
― Creo que prefiero saludarla después, cuando no esté rodeada de ellos ―propuso Avi, aún mirando hacia arriba.  
― Sólo estás evitando lo inevitable, Avi ―denotó Pamela, abriéndose paso entre la gente hacia la comida.

Mientras Pamela comía, las chicas se dedicaron a saludar a varias personas que se les acercaron: Doris Purkiss, una chica Hufflepuff que estaba obsesionada con Los Merodeadores (y no dejaba de hablar de ellos), comenzó a platicar sobre lo bien que se veían esta noche.

Claro, no hablaba tanto de James como Caterine Holliban.

No había nadie en este mundo más obsesionado con James Potter que Caterine Holliban.

_Nadie.__  
_  
También saludaron a William Mirage, que se veía muy nervioso.

Más tarde se encontraron con Cassandra y Johnny, los primos de Pamela. Platicaron un rato alegremente hasta que Johnny corrió a hablar con una chica. Cassandra se quedó a lado de su prima.

Johnny llevaba una túnica de gala negra, mientras que su hermana llevaba un vestido color hueso, sin tirantes, con vuelo y corto. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una trenza de lado, adornada con un broche de mariposa blanco encantado para que actuara como una mariposa real.

Después de dar varias vueltas, observaron a Arhedel y a Sirius platicando a lado de una mesa en el salón, así que pensaron que era tiempo de saludar.

Pamela caminó hacia ella y le tapó los ojos por detrás. Sirius miró a su "novia" con una mirada coqueta, a lo que ella juguetonamente le sacó la lengua.

― ¿Quién soy?  
― ¡Oh profesor Slughorn! Que sorpresa verlo aquí ―bromeó Arhedel, sabiendo que Pamela detestaba a Slughorn. No tanto como McGonagall, pero sí mucho. Pamela gruñó con enojo fingido, y le destapó los ojos a la muchacha para después abrazarla.  
― ¡Te extrañé! ―exclamó Ari, contenta de verla.  
― ¡Yo igual! No había nadie me llevara la contraria, me sentía sola.

Arhedel rió.

― ¡Te ves hermosa! ―dijo Pamela, observando a Ari: Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, sin tirantes, ajustado en la parte de la cintura y con vuelo; zapatos bajos y oscuros con listones azules; y el cabello recogido en una media cola, adornado con una diadema azul.  
― ¡Tú igual! ¡Y estás usando un vestido! ―se sorprendió la morena, observando el vestido rojo, de tirantes y corto que llevaba su amiga. Sus pies calzados con unos tacones blancos, y su negro cabello suelto y ondulado. Se veía muy decente para ser Pamela, la chica que parecía ser hombre en vez de mujer.

Arhedel se dio la vuelta y su corazón dio un brinco.

Avi estaba allí.

Se arrojó emocionada sobre ella. A Sirius le pareció como si no se hubiesen visto desde hace años, aunque sólo llevaban algunas semanas.

Sirius se preguntó cómo reaccionarían si fuesen años.

― ¡Viniste! ―chilló Ari emocionada. Su amiga se encogió de hombros.  
― No tenía nada que hacer y me ofrecieron una noche de fiesta loca, así que acepté.

Arhedel rió, al igual que su mejor amiga. Después se dedicó a saludar con un abrazo a Natalie y a Cassandra.

Natalie iba de rojo (como la mayoría) y su vestido, faltante de tirantes, tenía vuelo y le llegaba a las rodillas; llevaba tacones blancos, su cabello iba suelto y ondulado, y sus labios resaltaban a causa del labial rojo contrastado con su piel blanca.

― ¿Y no hay saludo para mí o qué? ―saltó Sirius ofendido, todas se miraron entre sí. Pero la mirada de Sirius se centró en Pamela.

― Hola Black ―saludaron Avi y Natalie secamente, por simple educación. Cassandra se acercó y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Fue entonces que Sirius tomó a Pamela de la mano, la jaló hacia él y la besó de lleno en la boca… Ella no se resistió.

Y todas se miraron.

Y fue incómodo.

― Hola, corazón ―le saludó el chico con voz seductora. Pamela no contestó, se veía sorprendida por lo ocurrido.

Pero de repente escucharon risas y ambos salieron de su pequeña burbuja. Todas estaban riendo.

― ¿Q-qué? ―masculló Pamela, confundida por la actitud de sus amigas.

― ¿Es una broma, verdad? ―habló Arhedel.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estamos juntos! ―exclamó Sirius mosqueado.

― Ay sí, claro ―se burló Arhedel, riéndose aún.

― ¿Por qué no nos creen? ―reclamó Pamela.

―No somos estúpidas, sólo hay de dos: Es una broma o una apuesta. Ustedes nunca se podrían soportar ―expuso Avi lógicamente.

― Pero como somos buenas amigas, nos iremos de aquí para que tengan su espacio en su pequeño mundo de amor ―los molestó Arhedel, que parecía ser la más divertida por la situación. Le pellizcó la mejilla a ambos y se alejó burlándose con las demás.

* * *

― ¿Por qué no somos creíbles? ―gruñó Sirius. Pamela se separó un poco de él.

― Te lo dije, nadie nos creería…

― Pero dicen que una acción dice más que mil palabras ―se quejó Sirius. Pamela rodó los ojos.

― Creo que deberíamos parar… ―sugirió la chica.

― ¿Estás aceptando perder, cariño? ―la retó Sirius, Pamela le clavó la mirada enfurecida.

― No.

― Entonces, anda, la noche no es tan larga como parece ―la impulsó el muchacho, tomándola de la cintura.

― Aún no le veo el sentido a esta estupidez.

Ambos se perdieron entre la gente.

Avi, Arhedel, Natalie y Cassandra se plantaron delante de una de esas mesas con bocadillos. Las cuatro tomaban un vasito con ponche mientras no paraban la burla a la reciente situación. Pero Arhedel paró de pronto, tomando una expresión de asombro.

― Esperen.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Avi y todas miraron hacia Ari.

― ¿Qué tal si es cierto?

Pero segundos después comenzó a reírse de nuevo, y las demás se carcajearon también.

― Podría ser cierto… ―admitió Natalie, pensando en las posibilidades―. Ya saben, el beso.

― Cierto ―afirmó Avi con la mirada perdida, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Todas parecían convencerse, menos Arhedel, que comenzó a reír de nuevo.

― No, esto debe ser una apuesta o algo así entre ellos ―aseguró.

― ¿Tú crees? ―preguntó Cassandra.

― ¡Claro que sí! Yo no les creo nada ―respondió, tomándose el último trago de su bebida.

Después de platicar un rato, las cuatro se dirigieron al jardín. Los Potter habían puesto un hechizo para mantener aquella zona caliente, así que al salir se sentía como si estuvieran en verano. Cassandra dijo que sería una muy buena idea usarlo en Hogwarts para no tener frío; pero Natalie la contradijo, explicando que el hechizo estaba determinado para una zona pequeña.

Había algunas banquitas y una fuente en medio del jardín. Las chicas se sentaron a platicar; Cassandra hablo sobre el chico que le gustaba, un tal Ian Thomas de Hufflepuff. Avi lo conocía, era un alumno muy aplicado y agradable. A Cassandra le brillaban los ojos al hablar de él.

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando Pamela salió hacia el jardín, acercándose rápido a ellas con expresión molesta.

― ¡Hey! ―gritó, y sus amigas le miraron. Arhedel no aguantó la risa y comenzó a reír otra vez, contagiando a Avi― ¡No se burlen!

― ¿Y tu novio? ―preguntó Natalie con burla. Avi y Arhedel rieron más fuerte.

― Sucede que Black y yo sí estamos saliendo ―exclamó ella enfurecida.

― Pamela, mira, te podrá gustar, ¿pero salir? Tu orgullo es demasiado grande como para salir con él ―reafirmó Natalie.

― ¿Por qué no pueden creer que sí salga con Black?

― Porque lo sigues llamando Black ―replicó Arhedel con sensatez, levantándose.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―indagó Pamela.

― Con tu _novio_ ―e hizo un movimiento "de comillas" con sus manos, ganándose una mirada irritada de su amiga.

― En serio, ¿qué demonios es tan gracioso? ―bramó la muchacha.

― El hecho de que tu vida no tiene coherencia ―comentó Avi―. Un día detestas a Black y al otro dices que están saliendo. No somos tan tontas, Pamela; sabemos que están fingiendo.

― ¡Claro que no! ―gruñó la chica.

― Sí fuera cierto, no estarías aquí. No te importaría que la gente dijera que es mentira, y estarías allá con _Sirius _―opinó Natalie encogiéndose de hombros.

― Además, nos hubieras dicho desde hace mucho. Cosa que nunca mencionaste ―añadió Avi.

― Pues no lo dije justo por esto, porque sabría que creerían que era broma ―se defendió Pamela, cruzándose de brazos.

― No si lo hubieras hecho con seriedad ―puntualizó Nat.

― ¿Y eso no fue con seriedad? ―inquirió irritada.

― No. Ni si quiera le respondiste a Sirius cuando te saludó. Te quedaste sorprendida, _sorprendida _―recalcó Avi, provocando otro gruñido de parte de su amiga.

― No sean tontas ―musitó ella, a lo que sus amigas comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Avi se paró y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

― Anda, no te enojes. Mejor vamos dentro… Con tu _novio_.

Y comenzaron a carcajearse de nuevo, mientras se introducían al edificio arrastrando a una encolerizada Pamela.

* * *

― Uh Sirius, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh? ―le fastidió Arhedel, llegando por detrás de Los Merodeadores que hablaban entre sí.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja. Todos voltearon a ver a Ari.

― Pamela y tú ―contestó.

― ¿Pamela y tú? ―repitió James, mirando incrédulo a su amigo. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

― Debían saberlo algún día ―respondió despreocupado, pero James seguía observándolo sorprendido.

― No me digas que se lo crees, James ―dijo Arhedel.

― ¿Por qué no le creería? ―inquirió James.

― ¿¡Qué! ¡Oh, vamos! ―exclamó la chica, mirando a James como si fuese un idiota.

― Bueno, por lo menos mi _mejor_ amigo sí me cree ―recalcó Sirius, pasando un brazo por el hombro de James que miraba sorprendido a un punto indefinido.

― ¿Cornamenta? ―le llamó Remus.

― ¿Ya le dijeron? ―preguntó Arhedel.

― ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Hey, James, James, ¡James! ―le llamó Sirius, sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

― Eh, ¿qué? ―saltó James, despertando de aquel pasmo―. Es que no puedo creerlo, tú, Pamela, amor…

― ¿Amor? No, no seas idiota, James ―bramó Sirius, asustado por la palabra _'amor'_.

― Pero si están juntos deben de amarse, ¿no? ―juzgó James.

― No seas tonto ―repitió el muchacho.

― Avi está aquí ―soltó Arhedel.

James se olvidó de inmediato de todo, su mente se trasladó a Avi, que estaba allí.

En _su_ casa.

― A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…

Sirius le dio una cachetada a James.

― ¿¡Avi está aquí! ―chilló Potter, abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

― Sí… Creí que ya te habían dicho…

― ¡No!

― Bueno, está aquí.

― Oh por Merlín, ¿qué hago ahora? ―se aterró James. Pensaba que Avi sería orgullosa y no vendría; había un cinco por ciento de su ser que le aseguraba que lo haría, pero se la había pasado ignorándolo todas estas semanas.

― ¿Lo que teníamos planeado, tal vez? ―sugirió Sirius con obviedad.

― Buena idea ―dijo James, dándole una palmada a su amigo. Se alejó de ahí y los demás le siguieron.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el primer piso, recorrieron el pasillo hasta el final y se metieron en otro pasillo. En la última habitación, James abrió la puerta y entraron.

― Parece como si fueran a pasar una noche de sexo… ―comentó Sirius, James lo fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Por qué lo tienes que malpensar todo? ―se quejó el chico de gafas.

Se encontraban en una habitación común: con cama, un tocador y un closet. Uno de los muchos dormitorios para huéspedes.

Minutos después, Arhedel decidió salir de la habitación por un poco de aire. Los chicos se habían quedado allí dentro preparando la sorpresa de Avi. Caminó hasta el balcón que daba al salón y miró hacia abajo, observando a los invitados. Los pensamientos se habían ido desde que la fiesta había comenzado, y eso le alegraba de sobremanera.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, segundos después sintió a alguien colocarse a su lado.

Remus.

― ¿Crees que sea verdad? ―le preguntó el chico.  
― ¿Qué?  
― Sirius y Pamela.  
― No ―contestó Ari con seguridad. Remus sonrió―. Se ven muy falsos. Debe ser una broma o algo así.  
― No lo sé… Después de lo que Pamela nos contó, puedo creerlo todo ―comentó el chico.  
― Creo que si Sirius andará de verdad con Pamela, ni si quiera nos lo diría. No vendría y alzaría su mano como un trofeo para que nos diésemos cuenta ―argumentó Ari y Remus asintió.  
― Tienes razón.

Arhedel le volteó a ver. Remus miraba hacia abajo, observando tranquilamente a los invitados.

_"No puedes ser tan guapo, debo estar loca."_

Ahí estaban de nuevo los pensamientos.

_"¿Cómo le puede quedar a alguien una túnica de gala tan bien?"_

Entonces Arhedel sintió por primera vez aquella sensación, esa que tantas veces había escuchado de los labios de Avi: _'es cómo cuando alguien te quita la respiración'_.

_"¿Por qué no me mira? Mírame. Por favor."_

Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho.

"_Mírame."_

* * *

Debajo, en la sala, Pamela, Avi, Natalie y Cassandra platicaban entre ellas. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, todas de familias mágicas reconocidas, así que Pamela temía encontrarse a su madre ahí. Comenzó a ponerse paranoica, y por lo mismo, a gritarles a las demás.

Natalie levantó la mirada hacia la escalera: Ahí, en la esquina, estaban Remus y Arhedel, platicando. Pero no era eso lo que la ponía celosa, era la manera en la que hablaban: A Arhedel le brillaban los ojos y no dejaba de sonreír, Remus la miraba de manera cariñosa y protectora; Ari reía exageradamente y Remus hacía esa mirada que Natalie conocía tan bien.

Esa mirada que decía: _"Eres tan perfecta"._

Y después de saber lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, los celos la retorcían. Natalie tragó saliva, tratando de evitar sus pensamientos, pero sentía un enorme peso en el estómago al verlos juntos.

_"Son sólo amigos, son sólo amigos. No pienses cosas que no, Natalie."_

Y su mente comenzó a tener una batalla con sí misma.

_"¡Pero se besaron!"  
"¿Y? ¿No crees que Arhedel lo haga todo el tiempo con Sirius?"  
"¿Le estás llamando zorra a Ari?"  
"¿Tú qué crees?"_

— Nat ―le habló Pamela, por tercera vez, ya que Natalie no respondía. La chica reaccionó y bajó la mirada hacia su amiga. Avi y Cassandra ya no estaban.  
— Uh, perdón... Estaba, uh, pensando en los trabajos que tengo pendientes ―se excusó.  
— Ajá. Por algo soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco —la desmintió Pamela. Se le acercó y le susurró―. Sé que estás viendo a Remus y a Arhedel. Tranquila, no pasa nada entre ellos.  
― ¿Cómo estás tan segura?  
― Porque es obvio ―aseguró Pamela encogiéndose de hombros―. Típico comportamiento de hermanos ―mencionó, observando a Arhedel pegándole en el brazo suavemente a Remus mientras ambos reían.  
― ¿En serio?  
― Claro. James y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo ―señaló Pamela. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ir por algo de comer, y Natalie la siguió.  
― Pero, pero…Observa cómo se miran. Remus la ve como si tuviese que protegerla de todo ―argumentó Natalie.

― Bueno, eso es obvio ―juzgó Pamela, observando los diferentes platillos en la mesa―. ¿Has visto bien a Ari? Es como un pequeño palito: Muy pequeña y muy delgadita. Parece que se va a romper en cualquier momento. Es obvio que la mire así.  
― Pero ella lo mira como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo ―refutó Natalie.  
― Bueno, es que Remus y Arhedel congenian mucho. Ari es la única que entiende sus cosas de literatura que son demasiado para mi coeficiente intelectual. Es obvio que lo vea así, lo admira, porque la entiende ―replicó la otra chica, tomando una dona de un tazón rojo.  
― Pero Remus la cuida excesivamente.  
― Es como su hermana ―contradijo, metiéndose la dona a la boca, al tiempo que se alejaba hacia el jardín.  
― Se enojó ante la posibilidad de que Sirius quisiera con Arhedel ―señaló Natalie.  
― La protege de ese idiota ―contestó Pamela.  
― Le acabas de decir idiota a tu novio, ¿y quieres que te creamos que en verdad salen?

Pamela se dio la vuelta entonces, ya en el jardín, y encaró a Natalie.

― Okay, estás exagerando mucho ―la confrontó.  
― ¡No estoy exagerando! Son cosas que he visto con mis propios ojos. Son hechos, Pamela ―discutió la chica.  
― ¡No! Te los estás imaginando. A Arhedel obviamente no le gusta Remus, nunca le ha gustado y nunca le va a gustar. A Remus no le gusta Arhedel, nunca le ha gustado y nunca le va a gustar. Ahora, deja de imaginar cosas y mejor piensa en estrategias para hoy quedarte sola con él ―rebatió su amiga, irritada por los celos de Natalie.

Natalie suspiró. Cassandra y Avi llegaron entonces, sonrientes, con un vaso de ponche.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―indagó Avi, alzando una ceja.  
― Uh, tomábamos aire fresco ―se justificó Pamela.  
― Dirás aire caliente ―expresó Cassandra―. Vamos adentro.

― Listo, todo está perfecto ―enjuició James, saliendo de la habitación con Peter y Sirius detrás. Remus y Ari se habían sentado en el suelo para platicar más cómodamente. Levantaron la vista al verlos llegar y se pararon de inmediato.  
― Okay, ahora lo que sigue ―anunció Sirius.

Y Los cinco se dirigieron a las escaleras para regresar a la sala.

― Canuto, ¿crees que a Avi le gusten los chistes de Quidditch?  
― Ay, no...

* * *

Las cuatro muchachas se habían enfrascado de nuevo en una conversación, esta vez sobre los distintos vestuarios de la maestra Sommerer, quien enseñaba adivinación.

― Hey, chicas ―les llamó Arhedel por detrás, las cuatro se voltearon alegremente al escucharla, pero la tensión se hizo presente al ver que Los Merodeadores la acompañaban.  
― ¿Qué hay, Ari? ―saludó Pamela, con una media sonrisa. James miraba a Avi, pero ella miraba al suelo evitando su mirada.  
― No mucho ―contestó.

Se miraron por un minuto en silencio.

― Y bueno... ¿No nos vamos a saludar? ―habló James, y todos, excepto Avi, rieron. Acto seguido, Pamela abrazó a James y a Remus, y le sonrió a Peter. Natalie y Cassandra saludaron a James, Remus y Peter con un beso en la mejilla. Avi hizo lo mismo, besó a Remus y a Peter, pero al llegar a James, le extendió la mano.

― James.

― Avi.

Ambos se saludaron con la mano, pero al verse a los ojos se sintieron vulnerables. Avi se sonrojó y James hizo una media sonrisa embobado. Todos los miraban con atención hasta que se soltaron.

Entonces Sirius caminó hacia Pamela y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

― Miren, ¿ya les dije? ―vociferó Sirius, levantando las manos de los dos en el aire.

Pamela quiso golpearse en la cara. Era obvio que nadie los tomara en serio.

― Entonces es cierto ―murmuró James.  
―Totalmente ―afirmó Pamela, tomándolo por la cintura, mientras que él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola.

Arhedel estalló en carcajadas de nuevo y Avi se contagió rápidamente.

Pamela estaba a punto de sacar la varita y apuntar a ambas con un _bombarda_. Los demás observaban a ambas chicas reírse potentemente.

― ¿¡Por qué rayos se ríen! ¡Dejen de reírse! ―chilló Pamela.  
― Es que... Es que... Yo...

Estaban descontroladas.

En aquel momento Cassandra comenzó a reírse, contagiando a Natalie que contagió a Peter que contagió a Remus que contagió a James. Y todos reían mientras Sirius y Pamela, con el ceño fruncido, los miraban. Arhedel y Avi ahora se abrazaban llorando de la risa.

― Bueno, si no nos creen, pues que importa. Nos vamos ―anunció Pamela molesta. Sirius y ella se alejaron abrazados. Pero eso sólo intensificó la risa de los muchachos.

* * *

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué nadie nos cree? ―masculló Sirius al oído de su "novia", caminando por la casa. Varias personas les volteaban a ver, mientras que varias chicas les observaban sorprendidas.

―Bueno, creo que tu idea de levantar nuestras manos como si me hubieras ganado en la lotería no fue la mejor idea.  
― No, esto no acaba hasta que Arhedel nos mire con seriedad ―determinó Black.  
― Creí que el dicho decía _"esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba"._  
― No seas tonta, ni si quiera es un dicho.

― ¡Pamela! ―una mujer se interpuso en su camino, sobresaltando a ambos.  
― Ma-ma-madre. Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Pamela se veía angustiada e incómoda ante la presencia de su progenitora.

Gabrielle Aniston, la madre de Pamela, tenía un aspecto imponente y elegante. Poseía largo cabello negro, sujeto en un apretado chongo alto. Su piel era blanca como la de su hija, pero de aspecto seco. Parecía tener unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. De ojos grises, tan claros que Sirius pensó que tal vez estaba ciega; pero al ver que lo observaba, desechó esa idea. Su rostro era duro pero de facciones finas. Complexión muy delgada y con la misma estatura que su hija.

― Es la fiesta de los Potter, no seas estúpida, Pamela. Es mi deber venir ―le espetó su madre con desagrado.  
― Cierto, perdón.  
― ¿El joven es...? ―demandó la mujer, mirando a su hija.  
― Sirius Black, señora ―se presentó el chico, ofreciéndole su mano con educación a la mujer. Ella la tomó, fascinada por el apellido del muchacho; después de todo, Pamela pensaba que su madre le vendería al mejor postor en la primera oportunidad que obtuviera. ¿Y qué mejor que un Black? Una de las familias más reconocidas del mundo mágico, de sangre pura y con una gran riqueza. Todo lo que su madre deseaba.

― ¿Es tu novio, cariño?

_"¿Cariño?"_

Pamela comprendió entonces que su madre estaba complacida de encontrarla en tan apropiada compañía, ya que sólo le llamaba cariño en dos ocasiones: Cuando deseaba obtener algo, y cuando había obedecido sus obscenas reglas.

― Eh, uh...  
― Sí ―confirmó Sirius. La madre de Pamela le sonrió con orgullo, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con incomodidad.  
― Es un placer conocerte ―pronunció la señora Aniston con satisfacción.  
― El placer es mío, señora ―le contestó Sirius cortésmente. A Pamela le sorprendió que estuviese siendo tan educado.  
― Bueno, debo retirarme. Tengan una encantadora velada. Cuídate, corazón. Hasta luego, joven Black.

_"¿¡Corazón!"_

― Hasta luego, señora.  
―Mamá ―le llamó Pamela cuando esta se había dado la vuelta. La mujer entonces se giró―, ¿vinieron Danny y Freddie?  
― No. Daniel tenía una cena con sus amigos, y Friedrich fue con ya sabes quién ―contestó secamente su madre.  
― Uh, está bien... Nos vemos luego.

Su madre asintió sonriéndole y entonces se alejó. Pamela soltó a Sirius de la cintura y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Sirius la miró extrañado y corrió hacia ella.

— _¿"Con ya sabes quién"?_ ¿Por qué tu madre dijo eso? ―indagó Sirius curioso.  
― Mi madre llama así a mi papá… No puede si quiera pronunciar su nombre ―explicó la chica.  
― ¿Por qué? ¿No lo recuerda? ―bromeó Sirius, mientras llegaban a un pasillo vacío.  
― No, mis padres se divorciaron ―dijo Pamela, volteándolo a ver.

Sirius se sintió mal por lo que había dicho. Pamela le había contestado con una especie de tristeza en su voz, además de que le miraba como si estuviera a punto de despedazarse.

― Lo siento ―musitó el chico.  
― Bah, no te preocupes. Ya pasó tiempo de eso ―contestó la chica, sentándose en el suelo y recargándose sobre la pared. Sirius se sentó a su lado y la miró apenado―. ¡Ah! Me duelen horrible los pies. Estúpidos tacones, no sé como Avi los usa como si nada ―se quejó, sacándose ambos tacones con una expresión de dolor. Flexionó los dedos de sus pies, extendiendo sus piernas.  
― ¿Estás bien...? ¿Quieres...? Bueno… ¿Hablar de eso? ―balbuceó Sirius, mirando a Pamela con inquietud.  
― Vamos, Black. Que estemos juntos falsamente no significa que debas preocuparte por mí ―se burló Pamela con una sonrisa, aún mirando sus pies.  
― No. En verdad, genuinamente, me preocupo por ti ―articuló el chico con sinceridad.  
― ¿A cuántas les dijiste eso? ―inquirió Pamela con ironía.

Hubo un silencio.

― A nadie.

Pamela bufó divertida, se puso ambos tacones y volteó a ver a Sirius.

― ¿Crees que voy a tragármelo? ―le preguntó desafiantemente al tiempo que se paraba.  
― Ya sé que no, porque tu mente me cree la peor persona en este mundo ―replicó el muchacho, levantándose también.  
― Vaya, buena descripción, amigo ―admitió la chica.  
― Claro que si no fuera la peor persona en este mundo no me dejarías besarte así ―señaló el chico coquetamente.  
― Por si no te has dado cuenta esto es una apuesta ―contraatacó Pamela.  
― ¿Ah sí? Bien, ahorita no hay nadie viéndonos, nadie ―garantizó Sirius, acercándose a ella.

― ¿Y? ―inquirió Pamela, alzando una ceja.  
― ¿Qué sucedería si hago… esto?

Pamela no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar a que se refería Sirius, porque él había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y la estaba besando.

Pero Sirius nunca la había besado así.

Sólo se habían besado tres veces, y ambas habían sido ideas de Sirius, arranques. Solían ser besos cortos, secos, sin nada especial.

Pero este era muy diferente. No se parecía a su primer beso, no tenía el salvajismo de aquella vez. Este era suave, tierno. Sirius besaba con cariño sus labios, con cuidado, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. No era propio de Sirius Black, simplemente no.

Entonces se separaron.

― ¿Por qué, si soy tan insoportable, no me detuviste? ―indagó Sirius, aún con el rostro de la chica en sus manos.

― No seas estúpido, cualquier persona podría habernos visto... ―se excusó la chica, aún sin abrir los ojos, sonrojada.  
― No. Nadie vendría por aquí ―negó el muchacho.

Pamela sonrió con sorna, abriendo los ojos. Sirius soltó su rostro.

― No seas tonto, Sirius.

Y pasaron un minuto en silencio, hasta que Sirius se acercó y le tomó la mano.

― Anda, es hora de ir y demostrarles a todos que es cierto.  
― ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ―inquirió Pamela, mientras se alejaban hacia el salón.  
― Podemos tener sexo en medio del salón ―sugirió el chico.  
― ¡Sirius!  
― Perdón, sólo bromeaba ―rió.

* * *

Los chicos tardaron unos minutos en calmarse, pero después de eso comenzaron a hablar sobre las posibles apuestas que podrían haber hecho Pamela y Sirius entre sí.

James opinó que de seguro Sirius había pedido una escoba a cambio si Pamela perdía. Todos reprimieron el deseo de golpearle en la cara.

― Hey, Natalie, Cassandra ―irrumpió Arhedel de pronto―, ¿me acompañan al baño?

Cassandra no entendía para que alguien la necesitaría en el baño; ¿Qué podría hacer por ella? ¿Sostenerle el papel? Pero asintió al ver que Natalie, que tenía una leve idea de las intenciones de Arhedel, la golpeó suavemente en las costillas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Y yo qué? ―saltó Avi, sintiéndose rechazada.  
― Eh... Es que tres ya es mucho, Avi ―se excusó Arhedel.  
― ¿Para qué necesitas que dos chicas te acompañen al baño?... No, espera, tú _nunca _has pedido compañía para ir al baño ―señaló la rubia.  
― Siempre hay una primera vez ―eludió Ari.  
― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Avi, acercándose a su amiga y observándola con preocupación.

― Sí, Avi, no te preocupes. Ya regresamos…

― ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya? Te ves nerviosa ―insistió.

― No, Avi, no pasa nada ―aseguró Arhedel.

― Pero soy tu mejor amiga, si hay algo mal sólo dímelo ―pidió Avi. Arhedel comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

― Avi, todo está bien ―reafirmó la muchacha, tomando las manos de su mejor amiga.

― ¿Estás segura? No, mejor te acompaño…

― ¡No! ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Tú quédate aquí! ¿Sí? ―gruñó la Ravenclaw y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Natalie y Cassandra se alejaron a su lado, esta última con expresión confundida.

Avi se quedó observando hacia dónde desapareció su amiga. Segundos después, Peter habló, dándole un codazo a Remus.

― Bueno, Remus y yo nos vamos.  
― ¿Ya se van? Pero apenas comienza ―exclamó Avi.  
― No, no nos vamos de la fiesta ―aclaró Remus―. Vamos por... Hum… Comida. Nos vemos luego.

Y ambos se alejaron, dejando a Avi y a James, lado a lado, solos.

Arhedel paró cuando ya estaban lejos de allí, arrastrando a Cassandra de la mano. Las chicas tomaron aire, y entonces Cassandra comenzó a preguntar.

― ¿No íbamos al baño?  
― No, no, Cassandra ―aclaró Arhedel―, era sólo una excusa.  
― Ah... ¿Para qué? ―inquirió curiosa. Natalie y Arhedel intercambiaron miradas.  
― Eh, bueno… Queríamos dejar a solas a Avi y a James ―explicó Arhedel, confiando en que Cassandra no diría nada; y si todo salía bien esa noche, no importaba que se lo dijese incluso a Caterine Holliban.

No, tal vez a ella sí.

― ¿Ellos?... Oh... Ah... ―Cassandra pasó de una expresión de duda a una de sorpresa hasta terminar con una de emoción.  
― Sí.  
― Oh Merlín, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado ―exclamó.  
― Sí, es una gran sorpresa para nosotros también ―comentó Natalie, mirando a Arhedel, y ambas sonrieron.  
― Pero, entonces, ¿Pamela y Sirius? ¿Ellos también huyeron para dejarlos solos? ―indagó Cassandra, abriendo aún más sus ojos sí era posible.  
― Sí ―contestó Arhedel.  
― Oh, ¿entonces mi prima no anda con Sirius?

Arhedel se aguantó las ganas de reír de nuevo.

― Oh Cassandra…

* * *

Avi se sentía bastante incómoda. Estar a lado del chico que te ilusionó y después destruyó todo sin si quiera una palabra suya, era extraño. En cambio, por la mente de James pasaban mil ideas.

_"__― __¿Pero qué hago cuando me quede a solas con Avi? ¿De qué conversamos? __―__preguntó James una tarde en la habitación de los cuatro muchachos." __  
"__―__Comida __―__respondió Peter."  
" __― __Literatura __―__sugirió Remus.__ "__  
"__― __Pepinos __―__contestó Sirius."  
_  
Pero en la mente de James sólo había un tema: Quidditch.

Pero se estaba forzando a no comenzar a platicar sobre Quidditch. No iba a preguntarle a Avi cuál era su equipo favorito, ni que había pensado del último mundial. No.

― Creo que iré a ver si Arhedel está bien ―anunció Avi.

James sintió como si alguien le hubiera jalado del brazo y dicho en la oreja _"Genial, eres estúpido"_. Avi había dado unos pasos cuando James se adelantó hacia ella.

― No te vayas.

La rubia se dio la vuelta al escucharlo, clavó su mirada en los ojos de James.

― Podría estar enferma ―mencionó Avi.  
― Por favor ―le suplicó James, y a Avi se le encogió el corazón. Se quedó observándolo un tiempo para después asentir.  
― Está bien ―accedió, acercándose a James de nuevo.  
― Arhedel estará bien ―aseguró James―, no te preocupes.  
― No sé, ¿por qué alguien llevaría dos chicas al baño con ella?  
― Porque es Arhedel.

Y eso convenció a Avi.

* * *

Natalie, Cassandra y Arhedel se encontraban platicando cuando Sirius y Pamela se les acercaron, con expresión interrogante.

― ¿Listo? ―averiguó Sirius, uniéndose al grupo.  
― Sí. Totalmente solos ―contestó Ari, metiéndose una galleta a la boca.  
― Bien hecho… ¿Y Peter y Remus? ―preguntó Black.  
― Uh...  
― Aquí ―Remus y Peter aparecieron de pronto, uniéndose al círculo.  
― Perfecto.  
― Propongo ir a algún lugar cercano pero lejos de su vista para acosarlos, digo, observarlos ―sugirió Pamela.  
― Buena idea ―aprobó Natalie, y se escabulleron entre la gente.

Se colocaron detrás de dos mujeres que conversaban animadamente, parecían ser dos abuelas que platicaban sobre sus años en Hogwarts. En ese lugar podían observar perfectamente a Avi y a James charlando, muy enfrascados en su conversación.

― Bien, todo va perfectamente ―evaluó Sirius, tomando una galleta de la mesa de bocadillos que tenía cerca―. La señora Potter hace las mejores galletas.  
― Lo sé. No puedo dejar de comerlas ―corroboró Arhedel, tomando otras dos y metiéndose pedacitos a la boca.

* * *

― ¿Vives cerca de aquí? ―le preguntó James a Avi.  
― Eh, sí... Bueno, no... Bueno, hum, más o menos ―contestó Avi avergonzada, James sonrió divertido―. Mi casa está en Wales, pero mi familia tiene una casa aquí en Londres para las vacaciones; se reúnen para verme.  
― Oh, genial ―respondió James.  
― Sí.

James normalmente no dejaba de hablar, pero con Avi era diferente. Se le trababa la lengua y no le salían las palabras. Lo ponía nervioso. _Mucho._

― ¿No es cansado para tus padres viajar de Wales a Londres tantas veces?  
― No, a mi madre le gusta, de hecho ―declaró Avi.  
― ¿Y a tu padre?

Avi frunció la boca ligeramente, mirando al suelo.

― Creo que tampoco le molestaría, si estuviese vivo ―reveló Avi con cierta tristeza en su voz.

James se incómodo por haberle recordado a su difunto padre. Ni si quiera en una conversación normal podía esquivar las metidas de pata.

― Lo siento mucho ―dijo el muchacho, mirando a Avi. A ella se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.  
― No te preocupes. Eso sucedió cuando era pequeña. Estoy mucho mejor ―aclaró la rubia.  
― Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso ―expresó James, sonriéndole. A Avi le parecieron brillar los ojos.

― Gracias.

* * *

― Uh oh. Creo que hay un problema ―advirtió Arhedel, observando un punto lejano.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió Sirius, volteando a ver hacia donde miraba la chica.

Caterine Holliban, igual de radiante que siempre (o igual de maquillada que siempre, como diría Sirius), estaba parada no muy lejos de ahí. Usaba un vestido rojo, largo y escotado, con brillitos aquí y allá. Su cabello negro le caía por la espalda en pequeñas ondas y parecía estar buscando a alguien.

A su lado estaba Holly Richardson, su inseparable amiga, con un vestido azul, largo y de un tirante. Tenía el cabello en una media cola.

Para terminar, Mandy Montgomery, la pelirroja, les seguía. Vestida tan inapropiadamente como siempre: un vestido blanco, en exceso corto y ajustado, con un gran escote.

― Mandy no conoce el significado de una fiesta de gala ―comentó Pamela, mirándola perturbada.  
― Oh, diablos ―exclamó Sirius. Era obvio que Caterine estaba buscando a James, y era obvio que no le iba a importar que Avi estuviese con él.  
― ¿No pudo escoger otra noche para acosar a James? ―bufó Pamela frunciendo el ceño.  
― Creo que no ―contestó Arhedel.  
― Caterine tiene que acosar a James las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, o se sentirá un fracaso ―observó Natalie.  
― Hay que detenerla ―saltó Pamela.  
― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Cassandra.  
― Vengan.

* * *

James y Avi se encontraban de nuevo en silencio, ambos esperaban que el otro dijese algo. Observaron cómo se abrió un círculo donde pronto comenzaría gente a bailar.

James volteó a ver a Avi. Hoy se veía espectacular.

_"Bueno, siempre se ve espectacular"_

Llevaba un vestido rojo, ajustado en la cintura, y con vuelo. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto y ondulado. Calzaba unos zapatos bajos color negro, y usaba un collar color dorado.

―Te ves hermosa ―soltó James. Avi se sonrojó al instante y le volteó a ver. James le sonrió, no arrogante o sugerentemente, no, de manera tierna.

― Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo ―contestó Avi, con una sonrisa tímida. Espero unos segundos por comentarios como _"Ya lo sabía, nena. Sé que soy ardiente"_...

Nada.

― Gracias.

James le tomó delicadamente la mano derecha y la besó con ternura. Avi se preguntaba si podía verle el rostro totalmente enrojecido, James le miró cariñosamente después de besar su mano.

No era el mismo presumido que le había quemado su equipo de pociones en cuarto grado. No era el mismo idiota que le había lanzado una enorme calabaza en Halloween cuando cursaban tercer año, dejándola inconsciente por dos días. No era el mismo estúpido que le había quemado todos los apuntes de Encantamientos justo la semana de los finales en segundo grado. No era el mismo imbécil del que le habían advertido sus amigas dos meses antes. Tal vez ellas tenían razón, tal vez debía darle una oportunidad.

* * *

― ¡Caterine! ―chilló Pamela, con emoción falsa. La Slytherin la volteó a ver mientras alzaba una ceja.  
― Aniston, que desagradable sorpresa ―replicó Caterine con aversión.  
― Es un gusto verte a ti también.  
― Veo que tienes compañía.

Los demás llegaron segundos después. El rostro de Holly se iluminó al observar a Remus entre ellos.

― Caterine ―saludó Sirius con fingido afecto.  
― Black… Oh, es todo tu grupo ―exclamó la chica con desagrado.

― Sí... Es un placer verte ―pronunció Black, y Caterine comenzó a reír. Los demás le siguieron la corriente, pero eran risas más falsas que Binns no dejando tarea en vacaciones. Caterine paró de pronto y así todos lo hicieron.  
― No soy tonta, Black. ¿Qué quieres? ―inquirió agresivamente la chica.  
― Nada, sólo pienso que esta es una gran época para olvidar nuestros conflictos y conocernos mejor―mintió el muchacho. Arhedel trató de no reír ante lo ridículo que se había escuchado eso.

Caterine le examinaba con la mirada, esperando encontrar un indicio de broma en su rostro, pero Sirius se mantenía serio. Un minuto pasó así, hasta que Caterine sonrió.

― Claro. Olvidemos nuestras diferencias ―asintió, pero su voz denotaba que no le creía ni una palabra a Sirius Black.  
― Perfecto ―emitió el chico.

Y entonces Caterine, Sirius y Pamela se alejaron platicando, todos sonriendo lo más falsamente posible. Dejaron a los demás observándose incómodamente entre sí.

― Hola ―saludó Holly a Remus, ambos se encontraban lado a lado del otro. La chica le miraba maravillada. Natalie miró a Arhedel con irritación, su amiga suspiró.  
― Hola ―contestó Lupin.

Arhedel carraspeó, destruyendo el aura de magia que Holly había creado, y se ganó una leve mirada de enfado de parte de la castaña. Ari tomó del brazo a Cassandra y a Natalie, llevándoselas de ahí.

― ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres caminar? ―sugirió Holly a Remus. El chico se sintió incómodo sabiendo que Mandy y Peter se sentían fuera de la plática.  
― Eh, sí, claro, ¿por qué no? ―aceptó el castaño, asintiendo nerviosamente. Se volteó hacia Peter y le miró avergonzado. Peter negó sonriendo, y Remus se alejó con Holly a su lado. Mandy suspiró, le sonrió a Peter, y se alejó de allí. Peter, totalmente solo, se alejo hacia el jardín.

― ¿No encontró otro día para ser una zorra? ―bramó Natalie con indignación, siendo arrastrada por Arhedel a una de las mesitas con bocadillos. Arhedel parecía tener mucha hambre.  
― Holly aprovecha cada oportunidad, Nat ―señaló su amiga.  
― Esperen... ―habló Cassandra sorprendida― Entonces… ¿Richardson y Lupin?

Arhedel asintió masticando una galleta.

― Oh... Wow... Ah ―Cassandra pasó de la incredulidad, a la sorpresa, al entendimiento.  
― No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan zorra? ―repitió Natalie enfadada.  
―Tranquila, Nat. La noche es joven, tendrás tu oportunidad con Remus ―le garantizó Ari.  
― Lo dudo. A estas alturas, Holly se lo comerá vivo hoy ―opinó la muchacha.  
― _Nah._ Yo te ayudaré; haré un espacio en la "ocupada" noche de Remus Lupin _sólo_ para ti ―reafirmó Arhedel, tomando otra galletita, y aunque sentía un peso en el pecho al pensar en Holly y Natalie con Remus, pensó que no podía ser egoísta.

Porque a diferencia de ella, ambas tenían oportunidad con él. Cosa que ella _nunca _tendría.

― Esperen ―exclamó de nuevo Cassandra, sacando a Arhedel de sus pensamientos―. Entonces... ¿Tú y Lupin?  
― Sí ―afirmó Natalie, mientras Cassandra le miraba con sus enormes ojos azules.  
― Oh... Ah... ¡Oh! ―Esta vez la chica pasó de la impresión, a la ternura, a la emoción.

Ari sonrió divertida.

― ¡Ay Cassandra! Hay tantas cosas que no sabes.

* * *

― Sí, Vance engorda cada vez más, ¿la viste el último día de clases? Ese vestido _¡Puff!_ Le aumentaba ocho kilos más ―exclamó Caterine.  
― ¡Lo sé! ―asintió Pamela con los ojos muy abiertos. Sirius las observaba por detrás; las dos se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre las chicas más feas de Hogwarts. Pamela sólo le seguía la corriente a Caterine, porque sabía que entre más actuara como víbora, más alimentaría la conversación, por lo que Caterine no iría a buscar a James.  
― Es una lástima, pero debo ir a buscar a Holly. Supongo que nos veremos luego, entonces… ―comunicó Caterine, y Pamela de pronto se sobresaltó. Miró hacia Sirius, desesperada por detenerla.  
― No, espera ―la llamó Pamela, parándola al instante que se daba la vuelta.  
― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Caterine.  
― Eh, uh, eh... ¿A dónde vas? ―titubeó Pamela y quiso golpearse en la cara por la estupidez que había dicho. Caterine la miró como si fuese una idiota.  
― ¿A buscar a Holly, _duh_? ―repitió.  
― Ah, cierto... La vi por... ¡Allá! ―exclamó, señalando hacia el lado opuesto de dónde estaban James y Avi. Caterine observó hacia donde apuntaba la chica.  
― Perfecto. Nos vemos después ―se despidió, mandándoles besos con la mano. Pero notaron como al darse la vuelta su rostro se lleno de disgusto. Sirius y Pamela sonrieron falsamente hasta que Caterine se perdió de vista, después soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

― ¿Crees que llegue allá? ―indagó Pamela, volteando a ver al chico.  
― No lo sé. Mejor vamos por si a caso ―propuso Black.

― Sí, tienes razón ―Pamela tomó su mano y lo arrastró entre la gente.

Al llegar, observaron a varias parejas en la pista de baile, danzando con la música que tocaban los violinistas. No muy lejos de allí, James y Avi seguían platicando

― Vamos James… ―le instó Pamela, frunciendo el ceño mientras se concentraba en su amigo.

Después de que James contó un chiste, y ambos rieron, se dedicaron a observar a las parejas bailando a un metro de ellos. Avi los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Potter tomó aire y, armándose de valor, se volteó hacia la rubia, ofreciéndole su mano.

― ¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita?

Avi rió colorada.

― Claro.

James tomó su mano y la condujo hacia la pista. Entrelazó su mano derecha con la de Avi y la otra la posó en su cintura. La chica colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de James, clavando sus ojos azules en los avellana de él.

Entonces pasó por la mente de James: Avi tenía los ojos más hermosos en todo el mundo, tan claros como el cielo.

Y comenzaron a bailar, con movimientos suaves.

― Me encanta bailar ―confesó Avi sonrojada. James sonrió, y tomó el rostro de la chica con su mano derecha; acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. Avi le miraba encantada.

― Eres tan bonita.

Avi sonrió, bajando la mirada avergonzada. James también sonrió, tomando por la cintura a Avi, mientras que ella pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, quedando más cerca.

― Ah, ¡qué lindos! ―chilló Pamela con emoción, observando a sus amigos bailar.

Más parejas se habían unido, así que Sirius tomó aire y le dio un codazo a Pamela, ella volteó y observó la mano que le ofrecía el chico. Le miró incrédula, y subió su mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con la de su "novio", el cual le sonrió insinuante. La chica rodó los ojos, aceptando su mano con falso disgusto, pero con una sonrisa.

Se movieron hacia la pista. Sirius la tomó de la cintura, ella pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello.

― Que todo el mundo lo sepa, Aniston.  
― Me parece bien, Black.

Y Sirius la besó, ahí, en frente de todos, y Pamela no se resistió.

Era parte del juego, _claro._

* * *

Después de una larga plática, Remus y Holly llegaron hacia la pista. Holly le pidió al castaño unos minutos, él se quedó esperando con las manos en los bolsillos. Observó a Avi y a James, como salidos de un cuento de hadas, bailando. Sirius y Pamela en cambio se reían mientras bailaban. Remus sonrió.

Volteó hacia su derecha, y ahí, no muy lejos, estaba Arhedel. A su lado, Cassandra y Natalie hablaban de algo, y se reían.

Los ojos miel se encontraron con los verdes.

Ari le sonrió y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa. La chica enfocó su mirada en sus amigas, pero le miraba de vez en cuando, mientras hablaba con ellas. Remus no dejaba de observarla.

Ari le daba esa sensación que tantas veces había escuchado de la boca de James: 'es como cuando alguien te quita la respiración'.

Entonces Holly apareció en frente de él.

― ¿Remus? ¿Estás bien?

Remus sacudió la cabeza y se volteó hacia Holly.

― Sí ―contestó.  
― Anda, vamos a bailar ―le animó la chica, agarrándole la mano. Lo arrastró hacia la pista sin que él le dijese algo.

Remus tuvo una última mirada con Arhedel, y ella le sonrió de nuevo. Pero aunque era una sonrisa alegre, a la vez se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

― Así que Evoran, ¿eh? ―curioseó Sirius, aún bailando con Pamela.  
― ¿Natalie qué? ―preguntó Pamela, levantando una ceja.  
― Le gusta Remus, ¿no?

Pamela frunció el ceño.

― ¡Shhh! no lo digas tan fuerte ―masculló, acercando su rostro al de Sirius. Él sonrió.  
― Ya todos lo saben, Pamela ―mencionó Black, haciendo fruncir la boca de la chica.  
― Sí, le gusta, ¿qué con eso? ―admitió Pamela.  
― Pues... Yo podría ayudar ―sugirió Sirius, mirando hacia el techo. Pamela levantó una ceja.  
― ¿Creí que odiabas a Natalie?  
― No la odio... Sólo pienso que es muy fea ―aclaró el muchacho.

Pamela pisoteó su pie.

― _¡Ouch!_¡Perdón! ―exclamó el chico. Pamela lo fulminó con la mirada―. Mira, si Natalie se juntara con Remus, serían ustedes tres con Los Merodeadores. ¿No sería genial? Peter saldrá pronto con Richardson, me estoy mentalizando, y mis poderes mentales siempre hacen que todo suceda.

Pamela le miró sin creerle mucho.

― Una vez deseé que Snape despertara calvo... ¡Y pasó!

― Eso fue porque tú lo hiciste ―señaló la chica.

― No. Fue mi mente... ―insistió el chico, abriendo mucho los ojos. Pamela alzó una ceja.

― Pero nosotros estamos en una apuesta, no estamos saliendo, _saliendo_.

― Sí, pero la imagen es algo importante… Claro que faltaría Arhedel, pero ella puede ser como la mascota, puede ser como la tía soltera en medio de la boda de su sobrino. La que siempre junta a todas las parejas y tiene gatos. Ari tiene un gato, ¡ahí está!

― ¡Sirius! ―le gritó Aniston ofendida.

― ¿¡Qué! ―replicó el muchacho.

― Arhedel no es una mascota, es nuestra amiga ―murmuró Pamela.

― Lo sé, ha sido mi esclava por cuatro años...

Sirius sintió de nuevo el pisotón.

― _¡Ouch!_¡Ay, estaba bromeando! ¡No aguantas nada! ―se quejó el chico.

― ¿Cómo planeas ayudarla? A Nat ―indagó la chica con interés.

― Tengo mis... Palancas... ―contestó Sirius.

― No, de seguro eres tan idiota que vas a llegar con Remus y le vas a decir: _"Oye Remus, a Evoran le gustas, invítala a salir."_―lo imitó Pamela con voz de idiota.

― Obvio no, no haría eso ―se defendió Black.

― Ajá…

― Escucha: Tendré cuidado. Confía en mí, ¿vale? ―pidió Sirius, mirándola honestamente.

Pamela rodó los ojos.

― Está bien. Pero nada de estupideces ―le advirtió la muchacha.

Sirius asintió, y volteó a su derecha. La madre de Pamela los miraba.

― Hey…

Pamela levantó la mirada, y observó hacia donde veía el chico. Su madre le sonrió.

_Le sonrió._

Pamela no recordaba ver a su madre sonreír desde antes del divorcio.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

― ¿Ves? Hasta tu madre nos quiere juntos ―la molestó Sirius, sonriendo con burla.

Pamela sonrió con sorna.

― No. Está feliz de que esté contigo. Eres un Black, sangre pura, rico, reconocido, rico, de renombre y _rico _―declaró la chica.  
― ¿Otra loca por la sangre? ―inquirió el muchacho.  
― No, más bien por el dinero ―especificó Pamela.  
― Oh. Mi madre es la loca por la sangre ―reveló Sirius.  
― ¿Sí? ¿Por?  
― Bueno, ella dice que los muggles nunca debieron mezclarse con los magos, porque nosotros somos superiores y todo eso. Piensa que si alguien es mestizo, o aún peor, sangre sucia, es escoria e inferior a los demás magos ―explicó el chico, con expresión de desprecio.  
― Vaya mujer ―exclamó Pamela suspirando.  
― Sí, lo sé. Es un amor de persona ―dijo Black con sarcasmo.  
― Me imagino.

Y ambos rieron.

* * *

— No, rama. No insistas, no te queda bien el azul... ¡Oye! _¡Ouch! _

Caterine, que había visto a Holly con Remus (y obviamente no la iba a interrumpir), fue en búsqueda de Mandy, que estaba afuera hablando con una rama. Era la conversación más elaborada que Caterine le hubiese escuchado en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse.

Caterine jaló a Mandy del brazo, alejándola de su plática

— ¡Estaba platicando! ¡Qué maleducada eres! ―reclamó la pelirroja.

— ¡Era una rama, no seas estúpida! —objetó Caterine, y Mandy sólo soltó un puchero.

Su amiga la arrastró hacia el círculo que rodeaba la pista de baile. Al llegar, Caterine soltó a Mandy del brazo (la pelirroja se sobó en el área roja que le había quedado irritada), y señaló con discreción hacia Holly y Remus.

Mandy gritó emocionada, dando saltitos. Pero luego observó a Caterine fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Mandy.  
—Black y Aniston me distrajeron todo este tiempo sólo para alejarme de Jimmy porque esta con esa tipa —gruñó. Mandy observó a ambos chicos y levantó una ceja.  
— Uh... ¿Por qué Potter está con la rubia?

Caterine rodó los ojos exasperada.

— ¿Sabes? Puedes ser muy estúpida a veces.

Caterine, que estaba dispuesta a ir y reclamar su trono (porque James Potter era el Rey de Hogwarts y nadie más que ella debía ser su Reina), se detuvo al observar que Sirius y Pamela, que se habían unido al baile, se besaban en plena pista; eso encendió inmediatamente la alarma de Caterine, diciéndole que era hora de correr la noticia: Pamela Aniston y Sirius Black, quienes se habían jurado odio por cuatro años, estaban ahora juntos.

— ¿Por qué Black y Aniston se están besando, Cat? ¿No se odiaban a muerte? ―indagó Mandy.  
— ¡Es obvio que salen! Otra que no pudo resistirse, y decía que lo odiaba. Anda, hay que correr la exclusiva ―dijo Caterine, emocionada por todos los rumores que comenzarían a surgir.  
— No creo que sea muy exclusiva; están en medio de una fiesta, con mucha gente mirando. Creo que ya todos lo saben ―señaló la pelirroja.  
—Calla y ven. Que todos lo sepan de mi boca.

Y Caterine, con Mandy por detrás, se alejó para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer además de criticar: Correr las noticias y, más que eso, los rumores.

* * *

Avi y James seguían bailando, y aunque estaban rodeados de gente, se sentían solos, encerrados en una burbuja. No habían notado si quiera que Sirius y Pamela los observaban, hablando y hablando, o a la madre de James que platicaba con Arhedel y Cassandra mientras veía a su pequeño bailar con la rubia. No, esta noche era sólo ellos.

James no podía dejar de ver a Avi, aunque ella a veces bajaba la mirada sonrojada. Era hermosa, más que cualquier chica. Se movía tan ligera como una pluma al bailar. Tenía el rostro delgado, con facciones finas que le daban un toque delicado y femenino.

Su cabello rubio, tenía destellos, o tal vez era sólo su mente atontada. Era cómo el sol, brillante. Era tan largo y suave que, sin dudarlo, James podría estar horas pasando sus dedos por ese cabello.

Avi era delgada, pero con un lindo cuerpo. No exageradamente voluptuosa, no. No era el tipo de chica que se encontraba a veces en Hogwarts y Sirius decía a su lado: _"Su delantera, está muy, muy bien, Cornamenta"_. No. Avi estaba bien proporcionada.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a James de Avi, eran sus ojos: Azules, pero no oscuros, eran claros, como el cielo en la mañana. Centelleaban.

Avi era la definición de perfecta, y James suponía que tenía dos razones para serlo:

La primera, sus genes veela.

La segunda, que estaba terriblemente enamorado de ella.

Ni si quiera podía creer que al fin, después de tanto desearlo, Avi estaba en sus brazos; y no era un sueño o una alucinación, era real. Tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo, pero James se convencía a sí mismo de que lo hacía. Si no, ¿por qué se molestó tanto en Halloween?

Y es que por primera vez, James se sentía muy pequeño frente a una chica, lo cual lo destanteaba. Normalmente se sentía el dueño del universo, y del sexo femenino, pero con Avi se sentía inseguro.

¿Qué tal si no lo quería? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

James pensó que posiblemente volvería a su travesía de Lily Evans y no quería volver ahí. Avi no era un reemplazo para Lily en ninguna manera, simplemente le había quitado a la pelirroja de la cabeza, y el espacio que Lily usaba en su mente y en su tiempo, ahora lo usaba Avi.

Lily había dejado de importarle, y James pensaba que ese día nunca llegaría. Avi era una especie de milagro si lo veía de ese modo.

Avi no era sólo exageradamente bella, no. Su personalidad, la que pocos conocían, y la que James había llegado a conocer, le hacían hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera: Era divertida, decía muchas cosas graciosas, y se le escapaba algún que otro comentario sarcástico. Era responsable, y eso la hacía madura, sabía qué hacer y estaba preparada para las situaciones a las que podría enfrentarse.

Era tímida, y a James le parecía lo más tierno del mundo cuando Avi se sonrojaba al cruzar miradas con él en clase. Era atenta, y muy educada, sus modales eran excelentes, como si fuese parte de la realeza.

Era alegre, y podía iluminar toda una habitación con su sonrisa. Además de que la contagiaba, tal vez por eso Arhedel y ella eran tan cercanas, ya que Arhedel era una de las personas más negativas y depresivas que James había llegado a conocer. Tal vez Avi la alegraba y por eso eran mejores amigas.

Y era adorable, pero, claro, a James le parecía adorable todo lo que hacía Avi, sobre todo esas pequeñas cosas: como pasarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja cuando este le obstruía la vista al escribir; o como le hablaba tan tiernamente a los niños de primero, tal cual hermana mayor; o la manera en la que a veces decía algún chiste y nadie se reía (Arhedel solía verla con expresión asustada); o como a veces se tropezaba y en vez de avergonzarse como la mayoría, se reía a todo pulmón. Esas cosas hacían a Avi especial, y mucho más para James.

La pieza entonces terminó, deteniendo a las parejas. Avi le sonrió a James. Él, armándose de valor, tomó las dos manos de Avi y le dijo:

— Avi, ¿me puedes acompañar? Quiero enseñarte algo.

Avi lo volteó a ver, y lo pensó dos veces. ¿Qué tal si James la llevaba a un rincón oscuro y entonces le enseñaba cosas que ella no quería ver, tales como su...?

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento. Tanto tiempo con Pamela le había pervertido la mente.

— Claro.

A James se le iluminó el rostro, y a Avi eso le pareció adorable. Entonces James la tomó de la mano, llevándola con suavidad entre la gente hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. No las que daban al salón, las que quedaban lejos, así nadie los observaría.

Y Caterine Holliban no se arrojaría sobre Avi con ansias de matarla.

* * *

— ¡Oh sí! ―gritó Arhedel de pronto, observando como James se llevaba a Avi de la mano. Cassandra sonrió y ambas chocaron las palmas.

Entonces Caterine llegó.

— ¡Tú! ―señaló acusatoriamente a Ari, la aludida se alejó mirándola asustada.  
— ¿Yo qué?  
— Tú y tus amiguitos jugaron con mi mente sólo para distraerme de que _mi _Jimmy estaba con tu asquerosa amiga ―le reprochó la chica furiosa.  
— ¿De dónde sacas eso? ―preguntó Arhedel, haciéndose la inocente.  
— No soy tonta, Louis. Ahora, basta de juegos, ¿dónde está Jimmy? ―demandó Caterine. Arhedel, nerviosa, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
— A la izquierda, allá ―la dirigió, desviándola de dónde estaba James. Holliban examinó su rostro, pero Arhedel, guardándose su miedo, la enfrentó.  
— Más te vale.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, con Mandy a su lado, pero antes de marcharse, se volteó de nuevo y miró a Cassandra.

— Por cierto, cariño, tu vestido está horrendo.

Y se fue de ahí.

— Gracias, Caterine —musitó Cassandra, extrañada. No estaba ofendida. Conseguir un _"horrendo"_ de parte de Caterine Holliban en vez de _un "esa es la razón por la que los elfos se rebelarán y se comerán nuestros sesos algún día"_era mucho mejor.

— Que linda persona es —comentó Arhedel con sarcasmo.  
— Ya sé.

Ari observó a Caterine dirigirse hacia Holly y Remus, llevándose a Holly de ahí sin antes sonreírle al muchacho.

— Hola chicas ―saludó Natalie, llegando a lado de sus amigas. Había ido a buscar a su madre un rato.  
— Ya vuelvo ―anunció Ari, aún observando a Remus. Sus dos amigas asintieron.

Arhedel se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a lado del castaño

― Remus ―le llamó.

— Hola, Ari ―le saludó el chico. A Arhedel le extrañó que se sonrojara.  
— De nuevo de Casanova, ¿eh? No paras, Remus Lupin ―lo molestó, dándole un empujoncito. El chico sonrió divertido.  
— Tú eres de nuevo la chica que come en las fiestas, ¿eh? ―contraatacó. Ari rió, golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.  
— No seas tonto, Remus.  
— No lo soy, digo la verdad ―señaló riendo.  
— Hey ―pronunció Ari, parando de reír―. Ya me abandonaste casi toda la noche.  
— No te abandoné toda la noche ―se defendió el muchacho, mientras Arhedel lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia donde estaban Natalie y Cassandra―. Sólo unos quince minutos.  
— Eso es mucho para mí ―bromeó, y Remus sonrío. Llegaron en frente de Natalie y Cassandra, la primera se sobresaltó un poco al verlo ahí. El chico miró hacia Natalie, ella le sonrió tímidamente.  
— Bueno… Tengo que ir al baño otra vez ―anunció Arhedel. Parecía que era la única excusa que tenía. Remus rió en su mente ante la falta de excusas que Arhedel tenía, sonrío al darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo para dejarlo a solas con Natalie. Era obvio.

Ari y Cassandra desaparecieron entonces, la primera se volteó y le sonrió a Natalie, animándola.

_"Gracias, Ari."_

* * *

― ¿A dónde me llevas, James? ―indagó Avi, mientras James y ella subían hacia el segundo piso.

― Te gustará, lo sé ―aseguró el chico. Avi se puso un poco nerviosa por su respuesta. Su mente le decía que no confiara en James Potter… Porque era James Potter.

― Uh… ¿No me vas a…? Tú sabes… ―inquirió nerviosa la rubia. James sonrió divertido, mientras atravesaban un pasillo hacia su destino.

― No, Avi… ¿De dónde sacas eso? A veces creo que dicen cosas muy trastornadas de mí en Hogwarts.

La rubia sonrió avergonzada. En ese momento, James se detuvo en frente de una puerta; tomó aire, miró a Avi y entonces la abrió.

Estaba oscuro.

James se introdujo y le tendió la mano a Avi. Ella estaba asustada, pero suspiró y tomó la mano del chico, dejando que la puerta se cerrara.

Las luces prendieron.

Avi miró a su alrededor: Era una habitación común, con cama, tocador, closet y una ventana. Sería una habitación muy común si no fuese porque estaba llena de pétalos de rosa, tirados de aquí a allá. La rubia se preguntó cuántas rosas habían sido necesitadas para ello. Había una luz amarilla que le daba un toque acogedor a la habitación. Avi se sobresaltó un poco cuando James prendió la chimenea con un movimiento de varita.

¿Eran tan ricos que tenían chimeneas en cada habitación?

― ¿Te-te gusta? ―preguntó James nervioso. Avi seguía mirando a todas partes impresionada.

― Me… Me encanta ―respondió ella, aún impresionada.

― ¿Sí? Qué bueno, porque si no, creo que me tiraría por la ventana de la vergüenza ―comentó James, y Avi rió.

― No… Es muy lindo ―afirmó la chica tímidamente, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de James.

Se podía sentir el nerviosismo en el aire, así que Avi decidió tomar la palabra.

― Y bueno… ¿Ahora qué? ―inquirió.

― Avi ―la llamó James, y ella lo volteó a ver.

― ¿Sí?

― Yo… Lo siento ―comenzó―. Todo se malinterpretó la noche de Halloween. Lo siento mucho, Avi. Fue culpa de Sirius.

Avi asintió, animándole a continuar.

― Bueno, sabrás obviamente sobre el plan y que Sirius te escogió a ti. Bien, él llegó un día y comenzó a crearte toda una personalidad distinta, dijo miles de cosas que básicamente creaban una versión femenina de mí. Era sólo para intrigarme y que me acercará a ti. Yo no sabía de su plan, nunca lo supe.

» Pero no fue lo que me llevó a ti. Siempre… Siempre he estado intrigado por ti. Es decir, siempre resaltaste, de todas las chicas de nuestra generación, tú resaltaste inmediatamente. El primer día, simplemente en la selección… Eras, bueno, eres hermosa, y eso nos mantuvo a muchos chicos, y algunas chicas, con la intriga. Ahora sabemos que es porque eres mitad veela.

Avi sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes.

― Sé que estos años te he hecho cosas terribles, perdón, lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Todos fueron… Errores, estupideces que hice. Nunca quise dañarte, pero no sé porque siempre que se me ocurría alguna idiotez estabas ahí, y terminabas lastimada. Perdón por casi ahogarte en segundo año, por destruir todos tus calderos en tercero, y perdón por prender tu túnica en cuarto. En verdad…

Avi se había adelantado, tomó el brazo de James mientras le silenciaba la boca con un dedo.

― Shhh… Está bien. Te perdono.

Ambos se miraban intensamente. Avi abrió la boca para hablar.

― Está bien, creo que yo… Arhedel y Pamela exageraron un poco las cosas, y eso me hizo exagerarlas también. Debí haber escuchado toda la historia antes de juzgarte. Está bien, ahora todo está aclarado. No tenías que llenar una habitación de rosas sólo para disculparte ―esto último lo dijo divertida, James negó con la cabeza.

― No es sólo por eso ―murmuró, tomando las dos manos de Avi entre las suyas. Avi alzó una ceja, James parecía haberse quedado sin palabras―. Nunca me había puesto tan nervioso con una chica… Avi, yo… Nunca te he visto como el reemplazo de Evans. Nunca fuiste eso para mí ―aclaró, negando con la cabeza.

Avi le miraba, y James pudo ver la debilidad en sus ojos por primera vez desde su cumpleaños.

― Avi, yo… Quería que todo fuera perfecto, porque tú eres perfecta, y no mereces más que perfección. Quería que tuvieras un regalo perfecto en tu cumpleaños, y quería que esta noche fuera perfecta por lo que voy a decir…

Avi asintió interesada.

― Avi, creo que… Creo que estoy… Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. No dejo de pensar en ti… Eres tan misteriosa que quiero saberlo todo, quiero conocer cada parte de ti, porque sé que las adoraré tanto como te adoro ahora. Eres especial, no eres como las otras chicas. Hay algo en ti que hace que resaltes, algo que te hace diferente a todas las demás.

Avi lo miró sorprendida, abriendo los ojos. Se veía feliz.

― Eres… Eres como una princesa de cuentos, Avi. Pareces salida de un cuento de hadas. No sólo eres hermosa, si no que eres divertida, dulce, dedicada, trabajadora, y tienes un hermoso corazón. Tu belleza pasa de lo físico, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. No necesitas tu mitad veela para serlo… Sé que te gustan mucho los cuentos de hadas… Tú a mí me gustas mucho.

Avi sonrió levemente.

― Si tú quieres, yo seré tu príncipe si tú eres mi princesa.

Avi sólo se le quedó mirando maravillada. Se veía estupefacta, como si no supiera que decir. James sintió que el que Avi no respondiera era un _"No, eres un idiota"_. De seguro ahora mismo le daría una cachetada y saldría de ahí, enfadada.

Pero no sucedió.

― ¿Fue Arhedel, verdad? La que te dijo de las rosas.

James sonrió y asintió.

― ¿Sabes? ―inició Avi, mirando hacia el suelo― Toda mi vida me he sentido… Utilizada. Como si la gente sólo me quisiera por mi belleza… Nadie me había dicho que era bella por dentro… Los chicos con los que he salido, nunca me dijeron que era divertida o inteligente. Todo el mundo llega y me dice que soy hermosa, que tengo un lindo cabello y ojos… Pero nadie, _nunca_, había visto más allá de aquello. Nadie. Sólo era una imagen para ellos.

» Vivo mi vida asustada por muchas cosas… Y una de ellas es que la gente sólo me quiera porque soy bonita. Yo no me creo bonita, ni especial, ni hermosa… Pero tú… Tú me haces sentir bonita, especial y hermosa, James.

James, viéndola fijamente, suspiró. Tomó el rostro de Avi y le dijo con dulzura:

― Avi, la gente pide todo tipo de cosas en estas fechas: Dinero, viajes, amor. Yo no pido ninguna de esas cosas, no las quiero… Avi, tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad.

Y Avi sonrió, sonrió de pura alegría. Sintió cada uno de los músculos en su cara contraerse al formarse su sonrisa. Sintió emoción, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

Sintió felicidad.

Y se arrojó a James, abrazándolo, mientras reía. James comenzó a reír también, tomando a Avi entre sus brazos.

― Sí ―respondió Avi.

Entonces James hizo lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo: Tomó su rostro y la besó. La besó mientras ambos reían.

Avi pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de James. Lo había deseado tanto, por tantos años. Este año sólo se había desarrollado su amor por él, pero en realidad siempre le había gustado, desde el primer momento que lo había visto.

Entonces ambos juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

― Feliz Navidad, mi Avi ―susurró James, acariciando la mejilla de la chica. Avi sonrió de nuevo.

Sí, era su propio cuento de hadas.

El que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

* * *

Los chicos no vieron a Avi y a James en un buen rato. Sirius comenzó a decir que de seguro ya estaban en otras actividades.

Pamela le pegó.

Natalie y Remus regresaron una hora después, y entre todos platicaron sobre quién era el peor maestro. Ganó Binns, a lo que Arhedel protestó diciendo que era un espectacular profesor

Sirius le lanzó una galleta en la cara para mostrarle su desacuerdo.

Más tarde, Caterine Holliban se acercó al grupo y le reclamó a Sirius y a Pamela sobre el engaño. Sirius le dijo a Caterine que con su vestido se veía gorda.

La túnica de Sirius se volvió rosa chillante.

Y como era Sirius Black, logró que se le viera bien.

Cuando dieron la una de la mañana, sólo quedaban algunas familias despidiéndose. La madre de Natalie hablaba con Dorea, sólo esperaban por Avi que seguía allá arriba con James.

Eva le dijo a Dorea que ya se irían en un rato, así que la Señora Potter se retiró hacia la sala a despedir otras familias.

Entonces James y Avi bajaron de la escalera principal tomados de la mano.

"― _Qué asco, es como ver una fuente color rosa pastel lanzando miel y corazones __―__dijo Sirius."_

Arhedel lo golpeó.

— ¡Ya, Avi! ¡Luego besas a tu novio! —exclamó Pamela, después de diez minutos de que Avi y James no se despegaran. Pamela estaba ya cansada y quería dormir, pero sus amigos parecían no querer dejar de besarse. Así que se adelantó hasta donde estaban y jaló a Avi del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la entrada—. Otro día ves a tu príncipe.  
— ¡Escríbeme! —le gritó Avi a James. Extendió su brazo hacia él, y él hizo lo mismo.  
— Cada minuto de cada día —garantizó James. Entonces Avi desapareció de su vista y suspiró—. Ya la extraño.

Sirius rodó los ojos. Después, con orgullo, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. James lo abrazó.

— ¡Únanse al abrazo, idiotas! —exclamó James. Remus, Peter y Arhedel entonces los abrazaron.

La casa Potter se vació a la una y media de la mañana. Los chicos se sentaron en la escalera mientras hablaban sobre la gente que había asistido. Esperaban a los señores Potter para ya irse a dormir.

Los padres de James llegaron minutos después. Dorea se veía exhausta pero satisfecha.

— Bien, chicos... Creo que es hora de dormir. Mañana limpiaremos —anunció la mujer deshaciéndose el chongo—. Bien hecho—añadió, mirado hacia los elfos que se encontraban ahí, los cuatro hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron―. Buenas noches, chicos.

Todos subieron a dormir bastante cansados, y las luces de la mansión entonces se apagaron.

* * *

Eran las 2 A.M. cuando Arhedel se despertó al escuchar entrar a alguien a su cuarto. No se sobresaltó, porque tenía una idea de _quién_era. La noche estaba tranquila después de todo el alboroto que la fiesta había generado.

Ari escuchó la puerta cerrarse. No se levantó, simplemente abrió los ojos volteando hacia esta.

— ¿No puedes dormir de nuevo? —inquirió la chica tranquilamente. No se podía observar el rostro de la persona en la oscuridad de la habitación.

— Perdona, Ari —contestó tímidamente la voz de Remus.

— No hay problema. Anda, ven.

Arhedel escuchó los pasos nerviosos de su amigo al acercarse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su cama pudo verlo gracias a la pequeña luz que daba la Luna allá afuera. Entonces el chico se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? ―indagó Arhedel.

No era novedosa para ella esta situación. Desde la primera vez que se habían quedado a dormir en la Mansión Potter (en el verano de segundo año), lo hacían. A veces Remus no podía dormir, así que se escabullía de su habitación (no era difícil, sus amigos tenían un sueño muy pesado) y se dirigía a la de Arhedel. Hablaban y hablaban, eso lo ayudaba a dormir.

A veces, Remus se sentía un pervertido por entrar en la habitación de Arhedel de aquella manera.

El castaño se sumergió dentro de las sábanas; se volteó hacia Ari, que, acostada a su lado, le miraba expectante.

— ¿Alguna...? ¿Alguna vez tú...? ¿Alguna vez has tratado de huir de tus sentimientos? —preguntó inseguro. Arhedel suspiró.

Obvio. Era lo que estaba haciendo. Y justo con la persona en frente de ella.

— Creo que todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez —contestó—. ¿Por qué?

— Bueno... Es que... Hay, hay una persona.

— ¿Una persona? ¿Es chica o chico?... ¿No eres gay, verdad? —inquirió Ari, y Remus sonrió divertido.

— No lo soy. Es una... Una chica ―aclaró tímidamente.

— Oh… ¿Y qué pasa con ella? ―averiguó Arhedel, interesada.

Remus parecía no poder expresarse bien.

— Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien —se apresuró a decir Arhedel, pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

— Sí quiero.

— Okay.

— Bueno... Es que, creo que, creo que me gusta una chica —confesó Remus avergonzado. Ari asintió.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Puedo saberlo? ¿La conozco? —atacó la chica rápidamente, y Remus rio.

— No te diré quién es... Pero sí, la conoces. Muy bien ―contestó.

— ¿No es Pamela ni Avi, verdad? Porque eso sería incómodo —comentó Ari y el chico sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— No. Por Merlín.

— Bueno, ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué tratas de huir de tus sentimientos? —indagó Arhedel.

— Porque no está bien —explicó—. Ella... Uh… Ella nunca se fijaría en mí.

— No seas tonto, Remus Lupin ―exclamó Arhedel―. ¿No se fijaría en ti? ¿Qué tipo de chica no lo haría? Eres prefecto, eres uno de los mejores de la clase, eres parte del grupo más poderoso de Hogwarts. ¡Vaya, hasta club de fans tienes!

— No es suficiente.

— ¿No es suficiente? ―repitió Arhedel, con expresión confundida.

— No la merezco.

— ¿Qué-qué? —Soltó Ari enojada— ¿Quién es? ¿Una semidiosa o qué?

Remus se quedó en silencio, parecía mirar a un lugar indefinido. Ari esperaba una respuesta congruente. ¿Qué tipo de estúpida no querría a alguien tan especial como él?

— Ella es muy especial ―musitó Remus.

— Remus, nadie es tan especial como para que no la merezcas ―contradijo Ari.

— No, ella lo es. Ella es más especial que nadie. Es diferente, no es como nadie más. Va en contra de todo y todos… Es especial ―la defendió el chico, abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué no la mereces? ―preguntó Arhedel.

— Por mi condición ―respondió el muchacho, y parecía que su rostro se había entristecido.

Arhedel rodó los ojos.

— Si ella no te acepta así, no es tan especial como crees ―declaró Ari irritada.

— Lo es, Ari —afirmó él, volteando a ver a la chica—. No es cualquier chica. Ella es... Ella es especial. Es divertida, sarcástica e inteligente… Es madura. No le importa lo que a la mayoría de las chicas le importa, ya sabes, citas y chicos y demás.

» Es graciosa, y tímida. Tiene los ojos más lindos que he visto. No es cómo todas. Es única. Es demasiado única, no la encontrarás en ningún otro lugar. Por eso no la merezco. Ella merece algo mejor que yo, ella merece lo mejor de lo mejor.

— No, espera, para. No digas eso, ¿okay? Si esa tipa no sabe valorarte no es todo lo que dijiste. Sería estúpida entonces. Sólo una idiota no te querría ―estalló Arhedel furiosa, se había levantado para sentarse sobre la cama.

— Entonces ella lo es.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? ―preguntó Ari.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que sientes. Díselo ―lo animó.

Remus de nuevo se quedo en silencio, pero ahora observaba a Arhedel.

— No es tan fácil ―se excusó.

— Sí lo es ―insistió Arhedel.

— No. Ella no es cualquier chica, Ari… No soportaría decírselo y que me rechazara. No soportaría saber que es cierto lo que me temo… Ella nunca me va a querer así, Ari. Sólo soy un amigo para ella ―expuso el chico, sentándose también.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella podría sentir lo mismo.

Remus sonrió tristemente.

— No... Por eso quiero huir de lo que siento… Es horrible… La veo ahí, tan tranquila, y... Y sólo quiero... Quiero protegerla de todo. Quiero estar a su lado. Quiero tomar su mano y caminar con ella por Hogwarts. Quiero mirarla y decirle lo que siento. No puedo aguantarlo, la quiero. A veces siento que me ahoga este sentimiento… Nunca había deseado tanto estar con alguien. Nunca alguien había sido tan especial para mí.

Ari había bajado la mirada. Ahí estaba su respuesta: Remus quería a otra chica, nunca a ella. Tenía razón, él, como la chica, era tan especial que Arhedel nunca lo merecería.

Entonces asintió y volteó a verlo.

— Se pueden esquivar los pensamientos, pero no los sentimientos… Ella parece una chica especial, ve por ella… Estoy segura de que ella te quiere también.

Ari sabía de quien hablaba. Era obvio, hablaba de Natalie. Tenía razón que lo atormentara todo eso esta noche, la había visto hoy, había platicando con ella. Toda la descripción encajaba con Natalie.

Después de todo, Pamela tenía razón... Remus no había olvidado a Natalie.

Arhedel suspiró.

En cambio, Remus no dejaba de observarla. Ari se veía triste, desanimada.

— Ella no ve que es especial, ¿sabes? Cree que no lo es… Quisiera que lo viera, que viera que es especial… Que es única.

— Díselo —repitió Ari, levantando su mirada verde para posarla en la miel de Remus. Si Remus quería a Natalie, y eso lo hacía feliz, Arhedel lo ayudaría.

Porque, de todas formas, Remus nunca se fijaría en una loca con problemas mentales como ella.

— Me siento mejor —dijo él, y Ari le sonrió.

— ¿Puedes dormir ya? ―le preguntó la chica.

— Sí.

— Está bien… ―dijo Arhedel―. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Ari.

Arhedel se acomodó en su cama, cerrando los ojos para esconder su dolor. No tardó mucho en caer dormida.

Pero Remus no durmió, prefirió quedarse despierto, observando a Arhedel dormir.

Era mil veces mejor que dormir. Se veía tan pacífica, tan bonita, tan _tranquila_.

Era triste, saber que ella nunca lo miraría y sentiría un impulso de besarlo. Saber que nunca desearía escuchar de sus labios un _'te quiero'_. Saber que nunca sentiría su corazón latir con fuerza al verlo.

Era triste, porque Arhedel era única, y Remus sabía que nunca en su vida encontraría a alguien que se le pareciera, que la comparara... Que llenara ese vacío en su pecho como ella lo hacía.

Pero era obvio. Ella no se fijaría en él, un tímido antipático hombre lobo. No. Arhedel nunca lo haría. Alguien tan especial no se fijaría en él. Arhedel terminaría casada con Sirius, de seguro; porque Sirius no era un tímido antipático hombre lobo, y aunque no mereciera a Ari, de seguro terminarían juntos. Y Remus tendría que aceptarlo.

Pero era sólo el inicio, por eso Remus estaba huyendo. ¿Qué sentiría cuatro años después? Sus sentimientos crecían y crecían, y tener a Arhedel ahí, cerca de él, tan cerca, y no abalanzarse sobre ella, requirió un gran esfuerzo.

Porque no estaba bien, nada de lo que sentía, ni de lo que hacía. _Nada._

Las horas pasaron, hasta que dieron las siete. Remus decidió regresar a su habitación antes de que sus amigos despertaran y no lo encontraran ahí. No quería despertar a Ari, así que se levantó en silencio.

— ¿Te vas? ―habló Arhedel, con voz soñolienta.

— Sí... Antes de que la señora Potter se despierte y me acuse de violarte.

Arhedel río.

— ¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó ella, sentándose en su cama.

— Sí, gracias.

Ari sonrío. Se levantó y se paró a unos metros de Remus.

— Bien, entonces… Nos vemos más tarde ―dijo ella, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Hoy te vas?

Arhedel asintió.

— Bien... Bueno… Iré a mi habitación, nos vemos ―anunció el chico.

— Sí. Adiós.

Remus se dirigió a la salida, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se volteó hacia Ari. Caminó algunos pasos, dispuesto a preguntarle algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza últimamente.

— Ari.

— ¿Mmm? —la chica estaba sentada sobre su baúl ahora.

— En Halloween, cuando dijiste que creías que era diferente a James y a Sirius... ¿Te referías a que ellos juegan con las chicas sin importarles sus sentimientos?

Ari alzó una ceja, creía que Halloween era historia.

— Sí... ¿Por?

Remus se colocó en frente de ella.

—No juegan con ellas sin importarles sus sentimientos... Sólo olvidan que ellas se sienten importantes cuando no lo son. No son chicos malos ―expresó el castaño.

Ari asintió, bajando la mirada.

— Pero...

Arhedel levantó la mirada de nuevo. Remus miraba aquellos ojos verdes detenidamente.

— Yo nunca te haría eso, Ari —dijo, mientras la tomaba por detrás de su cabeza, y la besaba con cariño en la frente.

Después se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir nada más.

Arhedel se quedó sentada, impresionada por lo que había sucedido. Como si le hubieran quitado el aire.

* * *

Más tarde, Ari se encontraba en la sala con su equipaje. Esperaba a que la señora Naberrie pasara por ella. La señora Potter estaba en la cocina, y hablaba con uno de sus elfos, mientras que Arhedel seguía pensando en las palabras de Remus. No entendía nada.

Escuchó el timbre y se sobresaltó. Oyó a Los Merodeadores bajar de las escaleras, y a la señora Potter corriendo hacia la puerta. Ellie, la elfina, entró en la sala.

— Han llegado por usted, ama.

Ari sonrió.

— Gracias, Ellie.

Se dirigió a la puerta, Ellie llevaba su equipaje. La señora Potter y la señora Naberrie hablaban, y al ver a Ari la señora Naberrie sonrió.

— Hola cariño —la saludó.  
— Hola —respondió, con una sonrisa tímida. Le divirtió ver que ambas señoras platicaban sin saber que sus hijos salían.  
— ¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó. Ari asintió—. Perfecto.

Arhedel entonces fue jalada por la señora Potter para abrazarla, como si fuese su propia hija. Dorea le dijo, como siempre, que había sido un placer tenerla como huésped, que la extrañaría, y que estaba feliz de que no la hubieran violado. Ari le agradeció a la señora Potter por toda su hospitalidad, y le dijo que le agradeciera a Charlus cuando llegara.

Después se despidió de los chicos: Sirius la estrujó y le dijo que le escribiera todos los días o algo malo pasaría. James le dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella, y Arhedel no entendió porque. Peter simplemente le deseo una feliz Navidad y ambos se abrazaron. Remus sólo la abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente.

— Cuídate, Ari ―le murmuró con ternura en la oreja.  
— Tú también ―le contestó ella.

Y se separaron.

Ellie cargó el equipaje de Arhedel hasta el auto de la señora Naberrie, y se despidió después de que Ari le agradeciera por todo.

Arhedel se volteó, en la entrada estaba Dorea Potter y aquellos cuatro chicos observando cómo se marchaba.

Se metió en el carro y este se levantó en los cielos, volviéndose invisible. Dejaron la propiedad Potter en minutos. Y Arhedel, observando las nubes, recordó a Remus, y la sensación del beso en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

_"Yo nunca te haría eso, Ari."_


	11. El otro lado de la moneda

******Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

_******N/A: ¡Hola! Sólo quería avisarles que puse un prólogo como primer capítulo. Igual y ahorita se ve como capítulo 10 porque me odia, pero espero y después ya se arregle y esté en el primer lugar. Disfruten este capítulo ;).**_

**X. El otro lado de la moneda**

Verde.

Todo era verde.

Desde el pasto, húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, hasta el musgo que cubría los altos arboles. Incluso aquellas plantas que se enredaban cuidadosamente en ellos.

Era verde, todo. Excepto la corteza café de los árboles y el azul claro del cielo.

― Hey, Lily. Hola ―la aludida se giró al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida. James Potter, con sus usuales gafas redondas, se encontraba parado a unos metros de ella.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó destanteada.

James bufó divertido, manteniendo esa pose arrogante.

― ¿No sabes dónde estás? ¿Acaso has perdido la memoria?

Lily tragó saliva. ¿Potter estaba jugando con su mente?

― No, no sé donde estoy ―insistió. James se quedó observándola, bastante entretenido.

― Buena suerte, Evans ―dijo, y después pasó a lado de la pelirroja sin decir nada más.

_Indiferente._

Lily mantuvo su mirada en su silueta hasta que desapareció. Arqueó una ceja, y en ese momento la noche cayó tan rápido como un rayo.

Lily se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de ambiente, pero comenzó a buscar la salida del bosque minutos después.

Estaba tan silencioso que Lily sólo escuchaba su corazón latir ansiosamente. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Ya sabía dónde estaba: Era el Bosque Prohibido.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Le asustaba lo que pudiera suceder, después de todo era obvio que ese lugar no era seguro, se lo repetía Dumbledore cada año. Lily levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, lleno de estrellas, y la luna parecía estar pronta a salir.

Continuó caminando. Diez, quince, treinta, cuarenta minutos. Entonces escuchó un ruido, el crujir de una rama, y se volteó de inmediato esperando lo peor. Pero sólo se encontró con unos brillantes ojos cafés en la oscuridad, la criatura salió poco a poco y Lily suspiró aliviada.

Era sólo un ciervo.

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente al animal hasta estar frente a frente. El ciervo tenía su misma estatura. Le pasó una mano por el cuello, acariciándolo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?

El ciervo sólo le observaba, Lily sentía como si estuviese mirando a una persona y no a un animal.

Un ruido. El ciervo apartó la mirada. Un crujido. Lily volteó la cabeza hacia el punto en el que la mirada del animal se había clavado.

La enorme luna llena se abría paso entre las nubes; clara, brillante, poderosa. Lily observó al ciervo ponerse alerta, como si algo lo amenazara, _como si estuviese en peligro_.

La chica no tenía idea de qué sucedía. Miró al frente y todo se aclaró. Pudo ver a una bestia acercándose, corriendo a atraparla. Era enorme y peluda, bastante aterrorizante.

Era un hombre lobo.

Lily abrió los ojos exageradamente, horrorizada por lo que veía. Quería huir, pero parecía estar pegada al suelo, como si fuese parte de él.

El ciervo la protegería, lo sabía. Tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que el ciervo la salvaba. Era como si estuviese al pendiente de ella, _siempre_.

La bestia se acercaba, más, más y más. Y cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros, el ciervo se alejó corriendo.

Lily sintió pánico entonces. El ciervo la había dejado a su triste suerte.

La pelirroja se volteó, clavando su mirada en la bestia de ojos dorados, y suspiró, esperando la muerte.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño. Era la quinta vez en la semana que soñaba con James Potter. Diferentes escenarios, pero siempre un constante: Ese chico del cabello desordenado.

Observó a su amiga Christine dormir tranquilamente, recostada en la cama a lado de ella. Después observó las paredes de madera y le dio un vistazo a su mesita de noche. Se mantuvo un rato ahí acostada, asustada por aquel sueño. Luego levantó la mirada hacia su reloj: Siete de la mañana, era hora de levantarse.

Lily salió de la cama, tratando de tranquilizarse. Una vez que estaba un poco más calmada, decidió dedicarse a despertar a sus amigas como lo hacía diariamente.

― Vamos, Jess, despierta ―susurró Lily a aquella muchacha rubia con cabellos enmarañados. Jessica Patterson se negaba a salir de la cama.

― No, Lily ―contestó soñolienta―. Es muy temprano, no seas exagerada.

Lily frunció la boca. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama de Christine Sanders. Zarandeó suavemente a su amiga.

― Chris, hora de levantarse.

Christine gruñó.

― No, cállate, es muy temprano. Apenas son las siete, las clases comienzan a las nueve.

― Por eso mismo las levanto dos horas antes; se tardan una en arreglarse, y otra en desayunar. Si no fuesen tan tardadas, podrían dormir una hora más ―le recordó Lily.

― _Agh_, Lily, ¿por qué _siempre_ tienes que ser _tan_correcta? ―musitó Jessica―. Deberías ser una floja como nosotras tres.

― Yo no lo soy ―habló Cassandra Aniston, parándose de su cama― Hey Lily, ¿te molesta si me baño primero?

― Vaya, alguien sensato. No hay problema, Cass, adelante.

― Gracias.

― ¡Cassandra! ―gruñó Christine― ¿Por qué apoyas a Lily? ¿No ves que tratamos de derrumbarla?

― Lily, es muy temprano. Déjanos dormir ―imploró Jess, con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

― No. Es lunes, nos toca a primera hora con McGonagall.

― ¿Y? ―replicó Chris.

― Oh, no sé. Sucede que es nuestra maestra, la directora adjunta de Hogwarts y además nuestra jefa de casa ―recalcó Lily irónicamente.

Christine gruñó de nuevo, pero se paró segundos después, en cambio Jessica tardó un poco más en levantarse. Pronto dejaron la habitación que compartían en la Torre de Gryffindor para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

* * *

― Tengo sueño ―murmuró Jessica. Lily, sirviéndose cereal, la miró de reojo.

― Tal vez si te durmieses más temprano, no te sucedería eso.

― ¿Creen que McGonagall pregunte el hechizo del viernes? No me sale ni aunque le ponga un altar a Merlín ―preguntó Cassandra preocupada, mientras mordía un pedazo de pan.

― Lo dudo, aunque es mejor que te prepares si lo hace ―contestó Lily.

― Ya sabes lo maldita que puede ser ―añadió Chris.

En ese instante, las cuatro se sobresaltaron al escuchar una explosión. Pronto todos voltearon a ver la mesa de Slytherin: Estaba infestada de un líquido verde que cubría a cada uno de sus ocupantes, pero a ninguno como a Severus Snape, quién había tenido la desgracia de estar justo en frente del estallido.

― Ay, no puede ser ―bramó Lily.

Observaron a Caterine Holliban y a su séquito entrar al Gran Comedor, al instante esta hizo una mueca de asco.

― Que bueno que llegamos tarde hoy ―le oyeron a lo lejos, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de ahí con sus amigas por detrás.

Lily sabía quién era el causante de tal desastre. Era obvio, nadie más podía ser el culpable. Frunció el ceño.

― No, Lily, tranquila. McGonagall ya sabe que son ellos. Allá va ―le calmó Jessica, tomando del brazo a una enojada Lily que estaba por levantarse e ir a patear algunos traseros.

― No puedo más con sus estúpidas bromas ―gruñó Lily, al tiempo que Minerva McGonagall caminaba rápidamente hacia Sirius Black y James Potter, quienes huían del Gran Comedor―, siempre perjudicando de la peor manera a Severus.

― Hey, tranquila. McGonagall los hará pagar ―aseguró Cassandra.

― ¿Y? No van a parar… No puedo creerlo, ¿que no pueden madurar? ―se quejó Lily.

― Remus no participó ―señaló Jessica, mirando varios asientos adelante. Sus amigas voltearon a ver también: Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew comían en completa paz.

― Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no participaron ―dijo Lily.

― Qué extraño ―musitó Cassandra.

― Tu prima se ve muy divertida ―comentó Jessica y las cuatro se voltearon hacia Pamela Aniston, que escondía su rostro en el hombro de Natalie Evoran mientras reía en silencio.

― Pero la noviecita de Potter no ―comentó Chris con falsa tristeza. Todas enfocaron su mirada en Avi Naberrie, quien trataba de disimular su disgusto hablando alegremente con sus amigas.

― Pobre chica ―comentó Lily.

― ¿Avi? ―preguntó Cassandra.

― No, Pamela ―aclaró la pelirroja.

― ¿Por qué?

― Las fans de Black le harán la vida imposible ―contestó Lily―. Han estado muy tranquilas porque están planeando que hacerle a la pobre.

― ¿Hacerle? ¿Có-cómo qu-ué? ―preguntó Cassandra palideciendo.

― Ya sabes, comenzarán a hacerle bromas, a amenazarla, a destruir su vida lentamente hasta que ella les imploré clemencia mientras agoniza ―contestó Christine. Cassandra comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente.

― ¡Chris! ―le regañó Lily.

― La presionarán como siempre lo hacen. Presionan y presionan a la chica hasta que deja a Black, y como Black es _tan_zorro, se lía con la primera que se le ofrezca. Porque eso sí, cuando Black tiene novia es muy fiel, y obviamente sus fans urgidas necesitan que este soltero para que las invite a pasar una noche de pasión ―explicó Chris.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Puede ser un mito urbano ―cuestionó Cassandra.

― ¿Recuerdas a Helen Row? ¿Una Gryffindor de nuestro curso?

― Sí, pero desapareció...

― Se tuvo que transferir a Beauxbatons porque su vida aquí era un infierno. Fue la última novia de Black, por eso desapareció.

Cassandra palideció de nuevo.

― Pero Pamela es una chica fuerte, no se dejará ―aseguró Cassandra.

― Quien sabe, igual y un día entras a su habitación y encuentras sólo sus entrañas sobre la cama ―dijo Chris y Cassandra se tapó el rostro con la manos.

― ¡Christine, deja de asustarla! ―le reprendió Lily.

― No la estoy asustando, la estoy _previniendo_.

― ¿Crees que lleguen a eso? ¿A asesinarla? ―inquirió Cassandra asustada.

― Oh claro que sí. De hecho, seguro la queman viva ―afirmó Christine, Cassandra soltó un grito.

― ¡Ya basta, Chris! ―le reprendió Lily― No va a pasar nada, Cass, tranquila ―le sosegó la pelirroja.

― No le mientas, Lily. Todas sabemos que esa es la verdad.

Cassandra soltó otro grito.

― ¡Chris, ya basta!

― _Osh_, es que Cassandra no aguanta nada ―se quejó la castaña, llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

― ¿Creen que a Naberrie le vaya mal también? ―inquirió Jessica.

― _Nah_, las fans de Potter son _mucho_más tranquilas que las de Black ―contestó Lily.

― Que curioso, me pregunto porque lo sabes ―le molestó Christine. Lily la fulminó―. Ay, vamos ¡Lo extrañas!

― No, y de hecho estoy _muy_feliz de que al fin me haya dejado en paz. Creí que este día nunca llegaría ―rebatió Lily―. Y espero y sea para siempre, porque no quiero volver a tener a Potter sobre mí.

― Me pregunto qué andará planeando Holliban para Naberrie ―comentó Jessica.

― Seguro le quema toda su ropa y hace que Slughorn la castigue por meses. Es una perra esa chica ―respondió Chris.

― Chris, ya te dije que no uses esas palabras ―le regañó Lily.

― Ay, perdón, Lily… Joder, perra, joder, puta, joder, zorra, joder, mierda, joder...

― ¡Yaaa! ―gritó Lily, tapándose los oídos.

― ¿Pettigrew saldrá con alguien? ―examinó Jessica.

― Quién sabe, ¿por qué? ―preguntó Cassandra.

― Bueno, es raro, ¿no? Que Black y Potter salgan con dos chicas que son mejores amigas... Supongo que Pettigrew saldrá con otra del grupo ―explicó Jess.

― Lupin también ―dijo Chris y Jessica le miró preocupada.

― Tal vez vuelva con Evoran ―consideró Cassandra.

― ¿Tú crees? ¡Oh no! ―chilló Jess con angustia―. En ese caso, Louis comenzará a salir con Pettigrew para completar el grupo.

Lily y Cassandra asintieron, pero Christine frunció el ceño.

― No, porque estará muy ocupada saliendo con Lupin.

Al instante las tres le miraron como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamó Lily― ¿De dónde sacas eso, Chris?

― Oh vamos, es obvio ―exclamó Christine comiendo.

― No, es la idea más ilógica que he oído en mucho tiempo ―señaló Cassandra.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Crees que tengan algo? ―indagó Jessica, mirando a Chris con sus enormes ojos azules, o lo que Chris llamaba _"cara de acosadora"_.

― Oh, que no tendrán ―exclamó la castaña―. Anden, nos toca clase ya ―apuró Chris, levantándose y tomando su mochila. Jessica palideció.

* * *

Al llegar al aula de transformaciones, las cuatro se extrañaron al ver que estaba cerrada y varios alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw daban vueltas, mientras otros tantos hablaban.

Lily levantó una ceja, y se acercó a una de sus compañeras: Alice Woods. Una chica bastante tranquila y amable.

― Hola, Alice… Oye... ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

― McGonagall canceló sus dos horas de clase. Parece que la plática que está teniendo con Black y Potter será más que larga ―explicó Alice frunciendo la boca.

― ¡Ay, no puede ser! ―exclamó Chris a un metro de ahí. Lily se despidió de Alice con una sonrisa para acercarse a sus amigas.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó.

― ¡Pude haber dormido dos putas horas más en vez de levantarme a las siete de la mañana si esos idiotas no hubiesen decidido hacer sus jodidas bromas hoy! ―exclamó Chris enfurecida.

― Tranquila, nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar ―dijo Jessica.

― Además, normalmente, Minni sólo habla con ellos por quince minutos y los castiga. Debe de estar enfurecida ahora mismo ―indicó Cassandra.

― ¡Deja de ponerles diminutivos a los maestros, Cassandra! ―exclamó Chris con frustración.

― ¿¡Por qué! ¡Es divertido! ―se quejó Cassandra haciendo un puchero.

― Primero _Minni_ para McGonagall, luego _Fill_ para Flitwick, después _Pommy _para Sprout, _Dumby_ para Dumbledore y por último _El pequeño Horace_para Slughorn... Y él claramente no es pequeño, Cassandra.

― El único que me falta es Binns ―mencionó Cassandra, como si no hubiese escuchado el tono de queja en la voz de Christine―, es que… ¿Cómo disminuyes Binns? ¿B?

Chris sólo se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano derecha.

― Hey, chicas ―las llamó Lily y ellas se voltearon― Iré a ver a Sev, quiero ver como está.

― Está bien, Lily.

― ¿Nos vemos en media hora en la biblioteca? ―sugirió la pelirroja y Jessica rodó los ojos.

― ¿Tenemos dos horas libres, y quieres desperdiciarlas en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué? ―se quejó Jess.

― No es desperdicio, Jess. Hay que adelantar el trabajo de Sprout.

― ¡Es para abril, Lily! ―profirió Chris.

― ¿Y? No hay tiempo que perder. Las veo en media hora, iré con Sev ―y se alejó.

― ¿Por qué sigue siendo amiga de ese tipo? Me da miedo su cabello, ¿cómo es que siempre está tan grasoso? Eso no es buena señal ―comentó Chris y Cassandra la empujó hacia adelante.

― Anda, Chris. Tenemos media hora de diversión.

* * *

Lily se dirigió al Gran Comedor sólo para encontrarse a Dumbledore y a Filch examinando la ahora verde mesa de Slytherin.

― Dudo que se vaya a quitar, profesor. Esos malolientes chiquillos sabían que querían causar ―opinó Filch.

― Me temo que tienes razón, Argus… ―aceptó Dumbledore.

― Profesor, buenos días ―Lily caminó al lado derecho de Dumbledore con su sonrisa más educada.

― ¡Ah! Señorita Evans, ¿En qué puedo servirle? ―preguntó el profesor mirando a la pelirroja.

― Me preguntaba si sabía dónde están todos los alumnos de Slytherin... Quiero saber cómo está un amigo, pero dudo que estén en su sala común ―contestó Lily y Dumbledore asintió, mirando aquella madera antes café.

― Oh, sí. Claro que no están ahí. Los hemos mandado con la señora Pomfrey. No todos a la vez, claro. Algunos están con el profesor Slughorn y otros con la profesora Sprout. Al parecer, señorita Evans, este líquido verde no se quita tan fácilmente, así que estamos tratando con diferentes técnicas ―explicó Dumbledore y Lily asintió.

― Vaya, que pena, profesor ―se lamentó la Gryffindor.

― Sí que lo es, señorita Evans.

― Bueno, gracias. Con su permiso me retiro ―se despidió Lily.

― Propio.

Lily se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería. Estaba llena de chicos de Slytherin, pero parecían ser pequeños de primero y segundo. Excepto un muchacho rubio que Lily reconoció como Lucius Malfoy. Estaba quejándose con la señora Pomfrey, y seguía repitiendo _"Mi padre se enterará de esto"_.

Lily rodó los ojos y buscó de aquí para allá a su amigo. Nada.

Se dirigió entonces con Slughorn, que le sonrío al verla allí. Estaba en su salón rodeado de una gran cantidad de alumnos.

La mayoría vio con desagrado a Lily y ella escuchó a alguien gritar: _"¡Hey! ¿Qué hace aquí está sangre sucia?"_

― A callar ―exclamó Slughorn al instante. Lily se acercó a él y observó cómo le aplicaba una poción en la piel a una chica de quinto, Karina Patille.

Lily miró a todos lados... Pero nada.

Suspiró y salió de ahí. Entonces corrió a los invernaderos.

Se escuchaba mucho ruido, todos le preguntaban mil cosas a la profesora Sprout. Ella respondía y al mismo tiempo envolvía el brazo de una chica en una planta verde oscuro.

― Hey, Lily ―le llamó una voz seca por detrás, la chica se volteó y sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo.

― ¡Sev! ¡Te he estado buscando! ―exclamó la pelirroja, acercándose a él y tomando una de sus manos―. ¿Cómo estás?

― ¿Sinceramente? De la patada. La pintura no es sólo pintura, es una especie de tinta que recorre todo tu cuerpo hasta que eres totalmente verde.

― Merlín ―musitó Lily. Era cierto, todos aquellos Slytherins estaban de la cabeza a los pies de color verde oscuro. Cómo si ese fuese su tono de piel natural. Lily frunció la boca.

― Esos idiotas ―gruñó el muchacho, y Lily le apretó la mano en señal de solidaridad―. No puedo creer que Abigail esté saliendo con él.

― Ay, Sev...

― Debe ser muy estúpida para estar con ese imbécil ―continuó con disgusto el Slytherin.

― No es estúpida... Simplemente cayó en las redes de ese idiota. Suele ocurrir.

― Agh, siempre creí que era más inteligente.

― Tranquilo... Tu prima estará bien. Es una buena chica ―le aseguró Lily.

― Aunque… Por otro lado, es bueno que al fin te haya dejado en paz el idiota de Potter.

Lily sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho.

― Sí, eso es muy bueno... ―afirmó, bajando la mirada.

― ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que quieres que vuelva a acosarte cómo lo hacía…

Lily negó con la cabeza.

― No, es sólo que nunca creí que este día llegaría ―aclaró, aun con esa sensación inusual en su interior. Suspiró y sonrió, entornando su mirada en la de Severus.

― Te lo merecías, Lily.

― Sí... En fin, ¿qué ha hecho Sprout? ¿Crees que se te quite pronto? ―indagó.

― Lo dudo. Dicen que están tratando de encontrar una forma de quitarlo inmediatamente, pero sin ella se quitará en tres o cuatro días ―contestó Severus.

― Oh, Sev... ―se lamentó Lily.

― Sí, lo sé... Por lo menos tengo la esperanza de que decidan expulsarlos.

Lily sonrió.

― Lo dudo. Ya lo hubieran hecho. Pero McGonagall les está dando el regaño de su vida, ¡Canceló las dos horas que teníamos con ella sólo porque quería hablar con ellos! Ojalá y los haga entrar en razón, es hora de que maduren.

― Ojalá y les dé un castigo _largo_y doloroso ―deseó Snape, Lily le miró con reprobación―. Sólo bromeaba.

Lily negó con una sonrisa.

― Tal vez ―dijo el chico, Lily sólo sonrió con fuerza.

* * *

Lily se reunió con sus amigas más tarde en la biblioteca. Estaban sentadas las cuatro; Lily escribiendo sobre un pergamino con esa estilizada letra, Cassandra hojeando un libro con rostro aburrido, Chris revisaba algo en su tarea de Historia de la Magia y Jessica miraba a una mesa no muy lejos de allí.

― Me pregunto como lo hacen ―musitó de pronto Jess. Cassandra levantó la mirada hacia su amiga.

― ¿El qué? ―preguntó, y se volteó hacia donde veía la rubia: Era una imagen que no era para nada extraña; varios Ravenclaws sentados en tres mesas, todos leyendo libros en total silencio.

― Leer tanto, todo el tiempo ―contestó Jessica, Cassandra se encogió de hombros―. Que aburrido.

― Para ellos no lo es ―comentó Lily, sin quitar la mirada de su pergamino.

― Lo sé... Por eso pregunto que tendrán en la cabeza que yo no ―expresó Jess.

― Un cerebro ―murmuró Chris, Jessica le volteó a ver ofendida.

― ¡Chris! ―le regañó Lily.

― Todos son de nuestro curso ―señaló Cassandra.

― ¿Les dan dos horas libres y vienen a leer libros? Qué horror ―opinó Jessica, Lily la fulminó con la mirada―. Claro que tú estás muy bien, Lily ―aclaró, y Lily le sonrió satisfecha.

Cassandra observó a varios chicos de su curso, todos tan ensimismados en su libro que parecían no escuchar ni ver a su alrededor. Emmeline Vance, Mary MacDonald, Hayden Trey, Arhedel Louis, Hestia Jones, Julie Hart, Hallie Connor...

― En serio, ¿Cómo lo harán? ―insistió Jess.

― Ve y pregúntaselos ―contestó Chris con voz seca. Jess arrugó la frente.

― ¿Qué nos toca ahorita? ―preguntó Cassandra.

― Herbología con Hufflepuff... ―contestó Lily― En serio, Cassandra, llevamos ya la mitad del año, ¿y no te sabes tu horario?

― Perdón, tuve que borrar el horario de mi mente para recordar los nombres de los ponies del cuento favorito de mi gato ―se excusó Cassandra. Sus amigas se miraron desconcertadas. Cassandra a veces hacía cosas demasiado extrañas.

― ¡Tu gato ni si quiera sabe leer! ―exclamó Christine.

― ¡Claro que sí! Es que no lo conoces ―se defendió Cassandra. Chris sólo rodó los ojos.

― Dudo que tengamos clase de herbología ―opinó Lily, revisando su ensayo.

― Tendremos suerte de tener clases hoy... Con eso de que todos andan buscando una manera de quitar esa tinta verde ―añadió Chris.

― ¿Por qué no les preguntan a ellos? Deben saberlo, ¿no? ―sugirió Cassandra.

― Lo dudo, si lo supieran no estarían todos los maestros tratando de quitarlo... Como siempre, son tan idiotas que no saben las consecuencias de sus actos ―contestó Christine.

Lily se encogió de hombros, levantó sus pertenencias y les hizo una seña a las demás para que salieran de ahí.

* * *

Literalmente casi nadie tenía clase. Excepto por los que contaban con Astronomía, Adivinación o Runas Antiguas. Y como ese día las cuatro no tenían ninguna de esa lista, se la pasaron dando vueltas por Hogwarts.

Dio la hora de la cena, y la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba totalmente vacía. Era extraño verla así, se sentía incompleto el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore se paró entonces, e hizo un sonido con su copa para llamar la atención.

― Entre todos los profesores hemos hallado una cura a la situación que afectó a nuestros compañeros de Slytherin esta mañana. Se les excusará por tres días, ya que, es hasta entonces que su aspecto volverá a la normalidad ―explicó el profesor―. Les pido que por favor no se acerquen a la sala común de Slytherin con motivo de molestarles o burlarse de ellos. Sólo fueron víctimas de las circunstancias. En cuanto a los responsables de esta situación, la profesora McGonagall ha tomado cartas en el asunto, y ahora ambos serán castigados.

Christine sonrió ante eso.

― Les pido, en la manera más atenta, que ya no hablen más del tema, está todo controlado.

Dumbledore sonrió y volvió a su lugar. Todos continuaron comiendo, y, por supuesto, hablando de aquello.

― ¿Qué les habrá hecho McGonagall? ―curioseó Jessica.

― Quién sabe, esa mujer puede ser mala cuando quiere ―contestó Cassandra comiendo un poco de pollo.

― Ojalá y les haya colgado de los calzones hasta el punto en el que lloren y rueguen clemencia ―comentó Chris―. Ese sería un buen castigo, no podrían usar sus amiguitos para ser completos zorros...

― ¡Chris! ―exclamó Lily disgustada, pero con una sonrisa. Sus amigas comenzaron a reír.

* * *

La noche llegó y con eso Lily rezó porque el sueño no se repitiera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se esforzaba por pensar en algo que no tuviese que ver con Potter y su estúpida cabellera negra. Estaba inmóvil en su cama, pero en el interior se sentía bastante inquieta.

Escuchó un ruido, el crujir de los pergaminos. Pensó que de tanto escribir ya comenzaba a alucinar, pero se extrañó al escucharlo de nuevo y muy realista.

Lily se levantó y observó el lugar de dónde provenía aquel sonido. Era Jessica, que estaba sentada y cubierta por sus sábanas que no podían esconder la luz de su varita.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y se levantó sigilosamente. Se acercó a la cama de la rubia y le destapó.

― ¡Jess! ¿Qué haces? Son las tres de la mañana, ya duérmete ―le riñó Lily en voz baja para no despertar a Chris o a Cassandra.  
― ¡No, Lily! Espera ―musitó la rubia. Tenía una libreta desgastada entre sus manos y la leía ansiosamente.  
― ¿Qué es eso? ―averiguó Lily.  
― Son los apuntes de Remus del año pasado ―reconoció Jessica con total calma. Lily le miró asustada.  
― ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste eso? ―le preguntó la pelirroja, Jessica levantó la mirada y observó a Lily con sus grandes ojos azules, sin saber que decir.  
― Ah... Uh...  
― No importa, dámelo. Tienes que dormirte ya ―exclamó Lily y le arrebató la libreta a su amiga, quien se sobresaltó.  
― ¡No, Lily! ¡Tiene una letra muy bonita! ―alegó Jess.  
― Sí, sí, que bien por él, ahora duérmete.  
― ¡Pero Lily!  
― _Shh_, a dormir, ya.

Jess hizo un puchero pero se acostó en silencio al instante. Lily regresó a su cama, dejó la libreta en un cajón de su mesita de noche, lo cerró con candado y se acostó.

Lo cerraba con candado porque Jessica ya se había escabullido una vez para quitarle lo que Lily le retiraba de las manos. En tercero le arrebató el libro de pociones de Remus y en cuarto el de encantamientos. Jessica solía gatear por el suelo, cerrar las cortinas de la cama de Lily y abrir silenciosamente el cajón. Desde entonces, Lily lo cerraba con llave, así Jessica tenía que resignarse.

Lily frunció el ceño, ¿de dónde demonios Jessica conseguía esas cosas? Le retiró importancia y despejó su mente, diez minutos después cayó dormida.

* * *

Estaba corriendo.

Corría y corría. El bosque estaba oscuro, y apenas y veía las ramas para poder esquivarlas.

Escuchaba el rugir de una bestia, Lily huía de ella, pero esta era muy rápida, y ella comenzaba a cansarse.

La esperanza de que pudiese huir se iba desvaneciendo. La criatura le seguía y cada vez aceleraba más el paso, ella lo sentía _tan_cerca.

Y entonces tropezó con una rama.

Cayó sobre el seco pasto, se sobó la cabeza y miró a su mano derecha que sangraba abundantemente. Sentía la angustia recorrer su pecho.

Observó a la bestia a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Contuvo el aire y entonces la tuvo en frente. Esperó el zarpazo de sus garras, cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos... Pero los segundos pasaron y no sintió nada.

Se extrañó, así que bajó los brazos con cuidado y observó alerta. La criatura se había detenido y miraba a su derecha. Lily dirigió su ojos hacía allá, y descubrió a James Potter con una mirada _tan_seca que a Lily le espantó.

James negó con la cabeza, y Lily no comprendió que sucedía, pero al instante sintió aquella bestia abalanzarse sobre ella. Sintió como la mordía, el dolor de sus colmillos encajados en su piel.

― ¡James! ¡James! ―chilló, mientras la bestia se la comía viva. Pero el chico sólo la miraba con frialdad, no había ni una gota de la calidez que siempre embargaba al muchacho.

― ¡JAMES! ¡JAMES! ―sus gritos eran desgarradores, pero sólo pudo observar al muchacho alejarse de ahí. Las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro mientras sentía el dolor aumentar y aumentar.

Entonces despertó.

Lily estaba bañada en sudor y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban exageradamente abiertos mientras sentía el terror aún correr por su cuerpo.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir una sensación de alivio al darse cuenta de que había sido sólo un sueño. Se sentó en su cama, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Lily miró a sus amigas, quienes seguían tan tranquilamente dormidas, y suspiró.

Pronto recobró la calma y se pasó una mano por la frente, quitándole el sudor. Se recostó de nuevo, mucho más tranquila, y volteó hacia el reloj de su mesita, 5 A.M. Faltaban dos horas para que se levantaran.

Lily suspiró. No quería volver a dormir... Pensó en qué podría ocupar su tiempo, y una idea se le ocurrió: Abrió el cajoncito de su mesa y tomó la libreta que le había arrebatado a Jess ayer.

Comenzó a leer los apuntes de Remus, no sabía por qué. Eran apuntes muy completos pero con un montón de palabras que Lily no conocía. Era una chica muy culta, pero Remus se pasaba de culto.

Además de que sus apuntes tenían claves que Lily no comprendía para nada.

Continuó hojeando, hasta que llegó a una hoja escrita por alguien que no era su propietario. Está era una letra más redonda y grande. Lily se impresionó al ver que esas cinco hojas de apuntes estaban llenas de su nombre grabado en snitches.

Pertenecían a James.

Lily sintió de nuevo aquella sensación extraña, pero ahora en su estómago; frunció la boca. Cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro seco y frío del James de sus sueños.

Cerró la libreta de Remus y la metió de nuevo en el cajón. Miró al techo, con la sensación extraña expandiéndose hasta su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de esquivar todo.

Bueno, por lo menos Jessica tenía razón: Remus tenía una letra muy bonita.

* * *

Lily se despertó dos horas después, cuando su despertador sonó. Le impresionó que no hubiese soñado nada esta vez, su mente había estado en blanco. Tal vez los sueños con Potter al fin se habían ido. Suspiró aliviada.

Ese día fue bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que se continuaba sintiendo la falta del alumnado de la Casa de la Serpiente. Lily extrañaba a Severus en pociones, y había decidido hacer equipo con Cassandra a quién se le daba bien.

Los rumores sobre el castigo que McGonagall le habría impuesto a Potter y a Black iban de los más bobos a los más crueles. Había quienes decían que McGonagall simplemente los habría puesto a limpiar el librero de su oficina y por eso no se habían aparecido; otros decían que seguro los había puesto a trabajar en el jardín con Hagrid; y los más crueles decían que tal vez los habían expulsado y luego exiliado del país y ahora estaban perdidos en algún lugar de África.

Había otro que decía que seguro debían recitar los pasos de pociones larguísimas, disfrazados de calderos, en frente de todos los Slytherin.

Eso lo dijo Cassandra.

Mientras Lily tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, una ansiosa Jessica llegó a sentarse a su lado.

― Tengo noticias ―anunció.

― ¿Al fin te vas a rapar? ¿Me hiciste caso? ―indagó Chris, Jess la fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Qué es, Jess? ―preguntó Cassandra.

― Ya sé que castigo les pusieron a Potter y a Black ―reveló la rubia. Cassandra alzó una ceja–. Después de que encontraron la cura para quitar esa asquerosa tinta verde, McGonagall los obligó a ayudar a los profesores a quitárselo a los Slytherins. Y obviamente no eran las personas más felices con Potter y Black, ¡McGonagall incluso dejaba que los insultaran!

― Bueno, McGonagall sí que sabe aplicar castigos ―comentó Chris, dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

― Que bueno, se lo tenían merecido ―asintió Lily, mirando hacia su cereal.

― No sé, es un poco duro ―consideró Cassandra tímidamente―. No son tan malos chicos.

― ¿Siempre tienes que tenerle compasión a todos, Cassandra? ―se quejó Christine frunciendo el ceño.

― Es que no son malos... Me trataron muy bien cuando fui a la fiesta de Navidad de los Potter ―señaló Cassandra.

― ¿Y? Son unas ratas, Cassandra ―sentenció Chris, la chica suspiró―. Oh cierto, que ya eres amiga de la Realeza.

La aludida frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

― Está bien, Cass. Si te caen bien, no hay problema ―habló Lily.

― Gracias.

― Y no me has contado _nada_sobre Remus ―le recordó Jessica indignada.

― No te he contado nada porque me da miedo lo que tu mente trastornada haga con esa información ―señaló Cassandra.

― Oh no, eso significa que algo malo pasó. No me digas, ¿ya tiene novia? ¿Besó a alguien?... Aún peor, ¿se acostó con alguien? ―preguntó Jessica, temiéndose lo peor.

― ¿Qu-?

― Sí, todas con Louis ―interrumpió Christine, dándole otro mordisco a su manzana. Jessica le miró ansiosa.

― ¿Otra vez con tu idea desquiciada? Ya para, Chris ―le dijo Lily.

― ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Por qué? ―exigió Jessica.

― Ay, vamos... Es tan obvio ―emitió Chris, rodando sus ojos. Pero sus amigas le observaron sin comprender.

― No, creo que si fuese tan obvio todos lo sabríamos ―señaló Lily, Chris se encogió de hombros.

― Faltan cinco minutos para adivinación, ¡vamos! ―advirtió Cassandra, y las cuatro se levantaron rápidamente.

* * *

Fue otro día tranquilo, bastante tranquilo. La mayoría de los alumnos se veían completamente aburridos. Cassandra hizo girar una de las bolas de cristal en adivinación, y esta rodó hasta sus pies.

La profesora Snow le preguntó qué le ocurría. Cassandra dijo que las cosas se veían mejor al revés. Todos se quedaron callados. Ella y Celeste Roodwood chocaron las palmas.

Jessica había conseguido, de alguna inusual manera, la corbata del uniforme de segundo año de Remus. Ahora le había hecho un altar.

Lily temía la noche. No quería otra pesadilla que envolviese a James Potter. Se concentraba en no repetir el sueño de esa noche, pero pedazos de ella gritando y él ignorándola le recorrían la mente constantemente.

Christine simplemente se había pasado el día en silencio, observando.

* * *

Estaba descalza.

Era una noche fría, con el viento recorriéndole el cuerpo. Sentía el pasto entre sus dedos al caminar. Estaba en frente del lago de Hogwarts. Daba pasos cuidadosos.

La noche era clara, con miles de estrellas y una medialuna hermosa. El espectáculo de la naturaleza era sublime.

Escuchó un crujido detrás de ella y se volteó al instante.

James Potter estaba ahí, de nuevo, con su cálida sonrisa. Su aspecto recordaba a lo agradable que era aquella noche.

Lily le sonrió mientras él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Pero mientras más se acercaba, el cielo se oscurecía, escondiendo a las estrellas y volviendo esa media luna en una luna nueva.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Mientras más se acercaba James más horroroso se volvía todo.

Lily tomó aire, y justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella, se esfumó. La pelirroja sintió el frío recorrerle entonces, la atmósfera acogedora volviéndose aterradora.

Cayó al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, congelada por el frío viento.

― James ―susurró Lily. Creía que cuando James desapareciera volvería la calidez al ambiente. Pero no. En su ausencia todo empeoraba. Había comenzado a nevar lentamente.

El viento calaba los huesos de Lily, que estaba prácticamente desnuda. Simplemente llevaba un camisón azul. Se abrazaba a sí misma, hecha un ovillo, tirada en el pasto. Era espantoso.

― James ―repitió Lily, pero ahora en tono de ayuda. James apareció entonces, inmune al frío y demás, y le miraba con total tranquilidad.

Como si no le importase.

― James ―castañeó Lily, sintiendo el horroroso frío congelarla.

Nada.

― James.

Nada.

― James.

Nada.

― James.

Indiferencia.

La estaba dejando morir congelada. Lily sentía las lágrimas caer y el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí, tan tranquilo, mientras ella se estaba muriendo?

No la ayudaba, sólo la veía morir. Sintió el fin cerca.

Y entonces no sintió nada. James la había dejado morir en aquel feroz invierno.

En ese momento abrió los ojos. Sudaba. Estaba asustada, ansiosa, preocupada.

Creía que se habían ido, pero no, simplemente habían vuelto con más fuerza.

Lily tranquilizó su ritmo respiratorio, y miro hacia el reloj; habían pasado cinco minutos de su hora para levantarse. Entonces reparó en el ruido del agua chocando contra el suelo; alguien se estaba bañando. Volteó su mirada a la derecha, Chris aún dormía, y al frente Jessica también.

Cassandra salió justo cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que era ella. Resultaba raro que alguna de ellas se levantara antes que la pelirroja.

― Buenos días, Lily ―le saludó Cassandra amigablemente.

― Buenos días, Cass... Qué raro verte levantada tan temprano ―contestó Lily.

― Sí, bueno, por alguna extraña razón me levanté quince minutos antes, y como no podía dormir decidí bañarme... ―explicó.

― Pero mi reloj... Mi alarma no sonó ―se extrañó Lily, mirando preocupada aquel objeto blanco en su mesita.

― Uh, es que creo que se te olvidó ponerla ayer en la noche ―señaló Cassandra. Lily alzó una ceja.

― ¿Q-qué-é?

― Lily, ¿Estás bien? Nunca se te había olvidado ponerla... ―preguntó Cassandra, sentándose en la cama de su amiga pelirroja.

― Sí... Es sólo que... No sé, tienes razón, nunca me había sucedido.

― Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, no te alarmes tanto, Lily ―le sonrió la castaña.

Pero Lily _sí_se alarmaba. Era una señal de que estaba perdiendo el control.

* * *

― Me encanta la comida, es mi pasión ―declaró Chris aquel miércoles en la mañana en El Gran Comedor. Cassandra escupió toda la comida en la cara de Chris a causa de la risa―. Gracias por quitarle la pasión a mi vida, Cassandra.

― ¡Oh, Chris! ¡Lo siento tanto! ―gimió la chica avergonzada quitándole los restos de comida del rostro.

De pronto escucharon mucho escándalo. Lily levantó la cabeza, igual que Jessica.

La gente murmuraba, las chicas enloquecían. James Potter y Sirius Black habían aparecido después de tres días. Así como los Slytherins, que poco a poco iban llegando, complementando así el lugar.

― Oh _wow_, su majestad ha regresado ―comentó Lily sarcásticamente, devolviendo su mirada al cereal.

― Y entonces todo el alumnado femenino se mojó las...

― ¡Christine!

― ¡Agh, perdón!

― Que miedo, todas se ponen tan locas por ellos. Es como si fuese algún mago famosísimo... ―expresó Cassandra.

― Cuando en verdad sólo son dos idiotas ―completó Lily con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sus amigas le observaron― ¿Qué?

― ¡Lo extrañaste! ―chilló Jessica.

― ¡_Awww_! ―Chris le pellizcó la mejilla y Lily le quitó la mano al instante.

― ¿Quién? ¿A Potter? ¡No! ¡Qué horror! ―se apresuró a contradecir la pelirroja.

― Ay, claro que sí ―intervino Cassandra―. No mientas, Lily. Extrañas que te acose.

― No ―refutó Lily tajante.

― ¡Claro que sí! Hasta te pones roja ―secundó Jessica.

― Es rojo de enojo, Jessica ―recalcó Lily.

― Agh, sólo acepta que ahora que ya no te quiere te has dado cuenta de que en verdad te gustaba. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, Lily ―comentó Chris. Lily estaba furiosa, sólo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

― No.

Las chicas decidieron callarse. Lily se veía bastante enojada, y lo mejor era no enfadarla más. Comieron en silencio (si era posible porque el Gran Comedor estaba más ruidoso de lo normal), sintiendo la incomodidad entre ellas y la pelirroja.

Después se dirigieron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor East les anunció aquella gran noticia que siempre emocionaba a todos: Trabajo en equipo.

Y como siempre, todos comenzaron a hacer sus grupos. Cuando el profesor carraspeó, anunciando que él los haría, muchos resoplaron.

Comenzó con la lista.

Eran grupos de seis. Jessica quedó con Mary MacDonald, su primo George Fray, Tom Haykman, Dorcas Meadowes y Alice Woods. Mientras que Chris quedó en otro grupo con Hestia Jones, Ian Thomas, Avi Naberrie, Remus Lupin y Pamela Aniston.

Christine se quiso suicidar entonces.

Ahora tendría a Cassandra preguntándole cosas sobre Ian Thomas, además de aguantar a Pamela Aniston que nunca había sido de su agrado.

Pero lo peor era Jessica. Las 24 horas del día estaría preguntándole, no, exigiéndole cada movimiento que hiciese Remus Lupin. Christine no sabía si llorar o reír de la desesperación.

Pero la cosa se puso peor.

Cuando East mencionó a Cassandra, después mencionó a Lily. Ambas se emocionaron por estar juntas, pero después todo decayó.

Sirius Black, Caterine Holliban, Severus Snape, Cassandra Aniston, Lily Evans y James Potter en un mismo equipo.

Lily apoyó a Christine en la idea de un suicidio colectivo.

Fue entonces que East señaló que Caterine no estaba en ese equipo, y había sido un error. La chica se enfadó porque eso reducía sus horas de acosamiento a James Potter. Lily cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el profesor dijese que James tampoco estaba en su equipo.

Pero no pasó nada.

Y en vez de Caterine, Karina Patille entró en su equipo. Holliban se veía destrozada, porque además de que ahora no pasaría tiempo con James, el profesor le había dejado en un grupo con puras Ravenclaws: Emmeline Vance, Celeste Roodwood, Arhedel Louis, Yunue Anderson y Christa Cooper.

La pobre se veía fatal. Nada le aburría más que un grupo de Ravenclaws.

― No les dejaré un trabajo a entregar. Lo que harán será trabajar en equipo las siguientes clases, lo que significa que deberán sentarse juntos cada clase que les toque ―indicó el profesor. Lily sintió su estomago caer, una cosa era un trabajo en equipo que se podrían dividir, otra era trabajar juntos por una o dos horas casi diario.

Christine comenzó a llorar de la desesperación.

― Comienzan desde el Viernes. No hay cambios, así que no insistan ―anunció East―. Ahora, comencemos con el tema de hoy. Página 323.

Lily no se pudo concentrar toda la clase. En parte era porque Christine no dejaba de dibujarse a ella misma practicando distintas formas de suicidio, y porque no dejaba de pensar en lo horroroso que serían de ahora en adelante esas horas. Cassandra le sonreía en señal de apoyo.

― Solo a un genio como East se le ocurre juntar a Potter y a Black en un mismo grupo, y además agregar a Severus ―exclamó Lily, mientras las cuatro se dirigían al Gran Comedor para la hora de la comida.

― Bueno, es que él apenas nos conoce ―lo excusó Cassandra―. No sabe sobre las peleas entre ellos.

― No lo excuses de algo que es, Cassandra: un jodido idiota ―dijo Chris.

― Oh, vamos, Chris... Tu equipo es bastante bueno ―opinó Cassandra.

― Ay, claro. Lo dices porque estoy con tu príncipe. Pero me dan ganas de vomitar. Tu prima es una de mis personas menos favoritas en este mundo, además de que cualquier novia de James Imbécil Potter me desagrada...

― Pero está Remus ―saltó Jessica.

Christine se golpeó el rostro.

― Sí, Jessica, creo que ya me di cuenta.

― Tonto East. ¿Por qué hace esto? ―se quejó Lily.

― Ay, vamos, ¿qué podría pasar? ―la animó Cassandra.

― Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando la cabeza de Snape salga volando por la ventana del salón ―comentó Chris, ganándose una mirada enojada de parte de Lily― ¿¡Qué! Sólo digo una posibilidad.

Lily resopló.

El resto del día Jessica se la pasó recordándole a Chris que le avisara de cada movimiento que Remus Lupin realizara, Cassandra simplemente le dijo sutilmente que investigara si Ian sentía algo por ella. Y después Jess siguió con más especificaciones.

La hora de la cena llegó y las cuatro comían en tranquilidad. El Gran Comedor lleno de ruido. Entonces Dumbledore se paró, golpeó su copa con la cuchara para llamar la atención, y se aclaró la garganta.

― Ahora dirá que mañana es el día mundial del calzoncillo, por ello debemos asistir todos en ropa interior ―comentó Chris.

― Buenas noches, queridos alumnos ―saludó el director―. Como saben, cada año entre alumnos de sexto curso de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, se realiza un intercambio de escuelas. Ha llegado ese momento, y como sabrán algunos alumnos que el próximo año pretenden quedarse aquí, vendrán de visita. Son simplemente posibles intercambios, más no los que se hospedarán aquí el siguiente año.

» Por ello, los profesores hemos decidido darles una sorpresa especial a nuestros próximos invitados.

― ¿Los profesores? Se nota que él lo planeó todo solo ―murmuró Chris―. Miren la cara de McGonagall.

Chris tenía razón; McGonagall no se veía muy feliz con aquel anuncio. Simplemente le daba a Dumbledore una de esas miradas que decían _"Este viejo loco y sus ideas"_.

― Así que hemos decidido realizar un baile de San Valentín el próximo catorce de febrero ―anunció Dumbledore, y se escucharon muchos vítores y aplausos.

Jess dio grititos de la emoción y saltó en su asiento. Cassandra también gritó fascinada.

― El baile se efectuará el viernes catorce de febrero de las 20:00 p.m. hasta las 2:00 a.m. Es estrictamente de gala, y no necesariamente tienen que asistir acompañados, pero dada la fecha, sería lo más conveniente.

Y entonces el barullo se volvió enorme.

― Esperamos y todos ustedes asistan para darle una gran bienvenida a nuestros posibles huéspedes. Sin más que decir, pueden continuar con su cena.

― Al fin ―exclamó Chris, volviéndose hacia su comida, como si el anuncio de Dumbledore hubiese sido sólo una tonta interrupción.

― Oh por Dios, un baile, amo los bailes ―exclamó Cassandra con emoción― ¿A quién piensan invitar?

― Lo acaban de decir hace cinco segundos, Cassandra. Aún no lo he pensado ―contestó Chris.

― ¿En serio un baile es tan necesario? No me dará tiempo, ni tranquilidad, de estudiar para mis T.I.M.O.S. ―exhaló Lily.

― _Ash_, Lily. Deja de ser tan aburrida. ¡Es un baile, por Dios! Olvídate de los tontos exámenes por un día y ya ―le reclamó Jessica.

― Liliana tiene razón...

― Lily, ya te dije que me llamo sólo Lily.

― Bueno, _Lily_tiene razón. ¿Para qué necesitamos un estúpido baile? ¿De qué nos va a servir? Simplemente me hará odiar más a la gente de lo que ya la odio ―protestó Christine.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan amargadas? ―exclamó Jessica. Chris se encogió de hombros.

― Ay, vamos. Será divertido ―las animó Cassandra.

― Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado cuando fuimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dorcas y casi se incendia el lugar ―objetó Chris.

― Bueno, eso fue culpa de Potter y sus amigos ―señaló Lily.

― Por eso mismo. ¿Cómo saben que no incendiarán todo Hogwarts esta vez?

― Deja de ser tan negativa, Christine ―le regañó Cassandra. Chris le dedicó una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

Esa noche no durmieron. Jessica había comenzado un esquema sobre las posibles parejas de Remus Lupin para el baile. Tachaba las que no eran posibles, iba descartando chica por chica para encontrar a su enemiga.

_"Es Louis, ahora ya duérmete"_le dijo Christine cinco veces esa noche. Pero Jessica continuaba.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Jessica seguía con aquel plan. Había hecho un esquema enorme, y en el momento en el que chocó con la cama de Christine, esta se levantó.

― ¿Sigues con esa cosa? ―masculló Christine enfadada. Jessica asintió.

― Sí. Acabo de tachar a Emily Clark porque sólo se han hablado una vez, ahora mi sospechosa es Natasha Beacoup.

Chris se paró y observó aquel esquema.

― ¿Cuántas te quedan?

― Unas diez.

― Dame eso.

Chris tomó el lápiz que Jessica tenía, fue de aquí para allá tachando a nueve de las diez chicas, y círculo a la última.

― Misterio resuelto, ya duérmete ―dijo Chris, volviendo a su cama. Jessica gateó hasta el nombre que Chris había circulado: Arhedel Louis.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? No tiene sentido.

― Si no lo fuese, ¿cómo es que continuaba estando en tus opciones?

Jessica no supo que decir.

― Buenas noches, Jess.

Y Christine apagó la vela que iluminaba la habitación, dejando todo a oscuras.

* * *

El jueves no fue la excepción para las pesadillas de Lily. Parecían que empeoraban con el tiempo, y Lily no sabía qué hacer para detenerlas. El viernes tuvo la peor: Lily soñó que James se la comía viva.

No dejaba de pensar en ello, le daba vueltas al asunto, se preguntaba qué podía hacer, se concentraba en encontrarle lógica a las pesadillas, pero nada.

La hora de Defensa llegó, y eso sólo abrumó más a Lily. En el momento en el que se sentó con Cassandra en la mesa que les tocaba, pudo sentir los problemas acercarse. Karina Patille llegó minutos después y les sonrió amablemente. Después llegaron Potter y Black, y Lily sintió un retortijón en el estomago al ver los ojos almendra de James y recordar aquel sueño.

Todo iba bastante tranquilo, hasta que el timbre para iniciar la clase sonó, y Severus Snape llegó a sentarse a lado de Lily y de Karina.

Entonces se desató.

― _Ew_, Quejicus ―exclamó James, observando a Snape con una mueca de disgusto. Snape simplemente lo ignoró.

― Tienen estas dos horas para terminar la primera parte de la redacción sobre los hechizos de locomoción básica. Así que a escribir ―anunció el profesor East.

Lily sacó un pergamino.

― Bien... ¿Por dónde empezamos? ―abordó Lily.

― Dame acá, Evans ―habló Sirius―, estás demasiado cerca de Quejicus, va a llenar de grasa el ensayo.

James y él rieron. Snape frunció el ceño.

― Por lo menos no lo atiborraré de sandeces como tú, Black.

Cassandra tragó saliva.

― ¿Ah sí? Te crees tan inteligente haciendo tus pocionsitas y tratando de ser el fiel amigo de Slughorn porque tú sólo no puedes crearte fama. Por lo menos yo me creé la mía ―argumentó Sirius con arrogancia.

― ¿Crees que preferiría ser reconocido por mi aspecto que por mis habilidades? ―debatió Severus― Vaya, como te encanta la mediocridad, Black.

Y entonces explotaron las ventanas, después el techo se hizo pedacitos.

Lily y Cassandra salieron corriendo y tosiendo, al igual que todos, entre el polvo y el fuego.

― ¡Y decías que qué podría pasar, Cassandra! ―exclamó Chris, que se les unió segundos después. Cassandra le miró ruborizada.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―investigó Jessica, que llegó con total tranquilidad a donde se encontraban sus amigas.

― ¿Que qué pasó? ¿Pues dónde estabas? ¿En Groenlandia? ―gritó Chris.

― Explotó el salón ―le explicó Cassandra.

― ¿Cuándo? ―inquirió Jessica totalmente confundida.

― ¿Cómo diablos no te diste cuenta? ―preguntó Chris.

― Es que estaba ocupada observando a Remus.

Chris se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano derecha.

― ¿Cómo es que saliste si no te diste cuenta de nada? ―inquirió Cassandra.

― Pues, estaba viendo lo lindo que se veía Remus, cuando de pronto se levantó y pues yo tuve el mismo impulso y lo seguí ―relató.

― O sea que si Lupin se hubiese quedado adentro, ¿ahorita andarías achicharrada? ―insinuó Chris.

― Exacto. Que caballeroso es ―suspiró Jessica y sus amigas se observaron con una ceja levantada.

― Me temo ―comenzó la voz del profesor East― que la clase de hoy se suspenderá. Son libres de irse, excepto ustedes tres ―indicó señalando a James, Sirius y Snape con su dedo índice.

― ¡POTTER! ¡BLACK!... ¿Snape? ―la profesora McGonagall había llegado corriendo con el rostro rojo y enfurecido. Se extrañó al ver a Snape ahí, un muchacho bastante bien comportado.

Las cuatro decidieron irse de allí, y sentarse en el jardín más cerca. Se sacudieron el polvo del uniforme, y después revisaron por si estaban heridas, pero nada.

― ¿Por qué Ian no me ha invitado al baile? ―preguntó Cassandra media hora después.

― Cassandra, en primera, acaba de explotar un salón; y en segunda, ha pasado _un_ día. No está _tan_desquiciado ―contestó Christine, Cassandra hizo una mueca de tristeza.

― Nadie tiene pareja ―señaló Lily.

― Excepto Caterine Holliban ―mencionó Christine.

― Excepto Caterine Holliban ―afirmó Lily.

― Y yo ―declaró Jessica y todas la miraron de inmediato con la duda surcando sus rostros.

― ¿Tan rápido? ¿Quién fue el imbécil? ―averiguó Chris, Lily le dio un codazo.

― Es obvio ―contestó la rubia.

Hubo un silencio.

― No, no lo es ―dijo Cassandra.

― Ay, vamos.

― No, no tenemos idea ―secundó Christine.

― Es Remus, _duh_.

La tres restantes alzaron una ceja.

― ¿Te lo pidió? ―indagó Lily.

― Aún no...

― ¿Y entonces?

― Es obvio que me invitará, dado que me ama, lo hará, lo sé ―aseguró Jesica.

― Creí que la otra noche habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que iría con Louis ―le recordó Christine.

― No, al final resulté yo ―reveló Jessica. Christine arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Y por qué de _todas_ las chicas quedaste _tú_?

― Porque le gané a todas dado que Remus y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos ―justificó la rubia.

Christine se golpeó el rostro con la mano. Lily y Cassandra simplemente se miraron con incomodidad.

― Si tanto te ama, ¿por qué no te salvó justo cuando explotó el salón? ―habló Chris.

― Claro que sí lo hizo, ¿No lo ven? Sabía que lo miraba, así que supo que debía levantarse para que yo me levantase y me salvara. Es obvio, lo hizo por mí ―explicó Jessica.

― Ajá ―musitó Christine.

― Espero que con esto East se dé cuenta de la mala idea que es tener a Potter y a Black con Severus en un mismo equipo ―comentó Lily ilusionada.

― Yo creo que sí. Nadie puede ser tan idiota ―respondió Cassandra.

Pero estaba equivocada.

El lunes, Cassandra y Lily se sentaron en una mesa circular del aula provisional de Defensa. Y para su desgracia, Potter y Black se sentaron.

Entonces explotó el salón.

Lily y Cassandra de nuevo salieron tosiendo al igual que todos.

― ¿Qué demonios? Ni si quiera se dijeron alguna palabra ―exclamó Cassandra. Lily estaba tan estupefacta como ella.

― ¿Cuántas putas veces puede estar una al borde de la muerte en una semana? ―exclamó Chris enfadada, Jessica venía a su lado.

― Esto es estúpido ―habló Lily.

Observaron a McGonagall acercarse rápidamente con un pañuelo en la boca a causa del humo.

― ¡POTTER, BLACK!… ¿Otra vez Snape?

Tuvieron esa hora libre.

Al siguiente día se dirigieron a un nuevo salón cerca del de encantamientos. Lily estaba esperanzada porque East los cambiara de equipo.

Pero no sucedió.

Esta vez estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, completo silencio, viéndose los unos a los otros.

Entonces James Potter musitó:

― Grasita.

Y el salón explotó de nuevo.

Lily ya no sabía si reír o llorar, tampoco McGonagall que se veía desesperada por la situación tan repetitiva.

― ¿¡Cuántas jodidas explosiones necesita East para cambiarlos de equipo! ―explotó Christine.

― Tal vez espera por que vuelen todo Hogwarts ―comentó Cassandra.

― Esto es todo, iré a hablar con East ―anunció Lily.

Lily había planeado la plática que tendría con su profesor en caso de que explotará por tercera vez un salón, pero ya que ahorita mismo East estaba hablando con la profesora McGonagall, decidió dejarlo para después. Así que se dirigió en su hora libre a la nueva oficina del profesor de Defensa, ya que su vieja oficina había estallado en pedacitos.

Lily esperaba verlo como McGonagall: Desesperado. Pero no, todo lo contrario. Se encontraba increíblemente tranquilo cuando le abrió la puerta de su despacho.

― ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Evans? ―preguntó aquel hombre, sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio.

― Bien, profesor. Como verá, Potter y Black ya han explotado _tres_salones ―comenzó la pelirroja.

― Ajá.

― Y… me preguntaba si pensaba cambiarlos de equipo.

Hubo un silencio.

― No.

Lily controló su reacción de incredulidad.

― Profesor, creo que lo mejor sería que cambiara a Potter y a Black de equipo... ―sugirió la Gryffindor con educación.

― Verá, señorita Evans... ―y la miró fijamente, haciendo sus pergaminos a un lado― Ellos deben aprender a trabajar en equipo, no importa con quien les toque. Uno nunca sabe cuando lo necesiten.

― Pero profesor...

― No, señorita. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, va contra mi ética ―determinó el profesor.

_«¿Su ética? ¿Cuál? ¿Ser imbécil no importa qué?»_ Pensó la pelirroja.

― Tengo una idea ―saltó Lily.

― ¿Cuál?

― Bueno, pensaba que ya que no los cambiará de equipo, por lo menos podríamos dividirnos en parejas para que no se tengan que hablar ―propuso la pelirroja con su mejor sonrisa.

El profesor alzó una ceja.

― Eso mismo es lo que evito hacer, señorita Evans. Sería igual que si los cambiase de equipo ―observó East.

― No, seguirán en el mismo equipo pero sólo se hablaran entre ellos ―debatió Lily.

― Básicamente eso sería lo mismo que si los cambiase de equipo ―repitió él.

― No, profesor...

― Mire, señorita Evans ―inició el profesor. Lily notaba que comenzaba a perder la paciencia―; la idea de la dinámica es que aprendan a trabajar en equipo no importa con quien les toque o incluso si se odian a muerte. La idea es que colaboren...

― Pero así explotarán cada salón que exista en Hogwarts ―protestó Lily desesperada.

― Que lo hagan ―finalizó, bajando su mirada a los pergaminos que antes revisaba.

Lily se puso roja del coraje, y la sangre le hirvió. Sentía su cuerpo entumecerse del enojo, la rabia corriendo por su ser. Estaba tan encolerizada que no pensó en lo que hacía.

― ¿¡Usted es idiota o se hace!

Y entonces Lily Evans terminó en la oficina de McGonagall.

― Evans, se supone que siendo prefecta usted no debería andar dando estos espectáculos ―le regañó la profesora.

― Perdón, profesora. Se me salió... ―se disculpó Lily por quinceava vez.

― ¡No importa! ―le interrumpió la mujer― Debe comportarse como la prefecta que es, no como cualquier muchacha que dice lo que se le viene a la mente.

― Simplemente quería que cambiara a Potter y a Black de equipo... ―explicó la Gryffindor.

― Sí, pero esa no es forma de pedirlo ―declaró McGonagall.

― ¡Lo pedí civilizadamente! Pero simplemente me dijo que no le importaba si explotaban todo Hogwarts ―se quejó Lily, pensando que todo eso era muy injusto.

― Bueno, en todo caso debió venir conmigo para que yo hablara con él ―argumentó la mujer.

Lily respiró profundamente.

― Disculpe, profesora.

― No quiero que vuelva a suceder, Evans ―ordenó McGonagall―. Le da una mala imagen a nuestra casa, ¿entendido?

― Sí, profesora...

McGonagall caminó en silencio por unos segundos.

― Pero por favor hable con él ―suplicó Lily. McGonagall le vio de reojo.

― Lo haré. Puede irse.

Lily se levantó, y salió de ahí, mucho más tranquila.

* * *

La siguiente clase, muchos faltaron por el miedo a que el salón explotase de nuevo; pero para sorpresa de Lily, Severus y Karina habían sido cambiados de equipo, y ahora sus lugares lo ocupaban George Fray y Mary MacDonald. La situación se tranquilizó al instante.

Claro, ya todo era más tranquilo desde que James Potter tenía novia y no se pasaba la vida molestando a Lily.

Era extraño, hablar con Potter y que no le invitase a salir, que la tratará como otra chica más. Tan seco comparado con lo que antes era.

Fue una semana difícil para Lily, pero mucho más para Christine. Le había dicho un par de veces a Cassandra que Ian se ponía como tomate cuando la mencionaba, por lo que ella gritó de emoción.

Pero Jessica... _Jessica era el infierno_.

Le pedía un informe detallado de todo lo que hiciese o no Remus Lupin, desde sus gestos, palabras, ademanes, hasta sus acciones y la forma en la que tomaba la pluma.

Por la mañana, Lily podía escuchar a Christine llorar de la desesperación dentro del baño.

Fue un viernes que Lily, Jessica y Chris estaban tiradas en el pasto cuando Cassandra llegó con una enorme sonrisa, y saltó a sentarse a lado de sus amigas.

― ¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Christine con el ceño fruncido. Lily bajó su libro.

― ¡Me lo pidió! ¡Iré con Ian al baile! ―informó Cassandra con felicidad. Jessica gritó y se abrazaron. Chris hizo un gesto de vómito, y Lily sonrió.

― Eso es genial, Cass ―exclamó la pelirroja, su amiga estaba muy emocionada.

― Sí, sí. Gracias, Chris.

― ¿Por?

― Ya sabes, por hablarme de Ian.

Christine le miró horrorizada, Cassandra no comprendió hasta que observó a Jessica mirar hacia Chris.

― Alguien no me ha dicho su reporte de hoy.

Christine fulminó a Cassandra con la mirada.

― Perdón ―musitó.

― Ya que ―contestó Chris resignada―. Bien, pues hoy Remus declaró que es gay.

― ¡¿Qué? ―gritó Jessica alterada.

― Sí, tiene una relación secreta con William Mirage... Aunque ahora ya no es tan secreta porque nos lo dijo, pero _shhh_ ―mintió Chris. Jessica parecía al borde del colapso―. Simplemente el muchacho es gay, desde como habla, hasta cómo actúa; dibuja flores en sus apuntes. Es _extremadamente_gay.

Jessica, que se veía muy ansiosa, de pronto se calmó, sorprendiendo a Chris.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó la Gryffindor al instante.

― Es para que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestro amor ―aseguró Jessica.

Christine se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

― Está bien, fue mentira, nada de eso pasó ―aceptó la castaña con desesperación.

― Pues, entonces, ¿qué pasó? ―insistió su amiga rubia, traspasándola con esos enormes ojos azules.

― _Ugh_, nada. Es un chico totalmente normal, estúpidamente tímido pero muy inteligente...

― Claro.

― Simplemente estuvo _tan_aburrido como siempre, sacando conclusiones de sus libros y riéndose como tonto cada vez que Naberrie mencionaba a Louis ―contó Chris sin mucho interés.

― ¿Qué? ―saltó Jessica al instante.

― Que se reía como tonto...

― No, no. Lo entendí. Pero... ¿En serio? ―inquirió la muchacha.

― Sí ―asintió Chris, y una idea maligna corrió por su cerebro―. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? Le tiene un altar, un _enorme_ altar, tanto que Potter, Pettigrew y Black quieren sacarlo de su habitación porque el altar que le tiene a Louis es _tan_grande que ya no cabe en la habitación...

― ¿Qué tan grande? ―examinó la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos.

Cassandra y Lily trataron de no reírse: Era obvio que Christine estaba creando toda esa historia para asustar a Jessica.

― _Enorme_, las seis paredes cubiertas de fotos de la chica, envolturas que ella tocó, cartas, etc. En verdad está muy obsesionado con ella ―aseguró Chris, abriendo mucho los ojos.

― ¿Sólo seis paredes? _Pff_. Eso no es nada ―expresó Jessica.

― ¿Lo dices por el altar que casi me mata el año pasado? ―recordó Chris con disgusto.

― Exacto.

― No, no. Es que no lo entiendes, Jess ―era obvio que Chris trataba de convencerla porque _nunca_ le llamaba Jess―. El tipo está _loco_por ella.

― Bah. Seguro te confundiste y el altar es para mí. Por favor, ¿a quién más le haría un altar? _Pff_.

― ¿Cómo me iba a confundir si el rostro de Louis estaba en _toda_la habitación? ―inquirió.

― Cuando uno está obsesionado con algo, ve lo que quiere ver. Obviamente tú viste el altar lleno de fotos mías y con eso que tienes de que el amor de mi vida tiene algo con la chica esa, pues obvio te confundiste ―explicó Jessica, encogiéndose de hombros.

La primera vez que escuchó a Jessica hablar sobre como Remus la amaba profundamente en secreto, Christine creyó que estaba bromeando.

Pero no había sido así. Ni entonces, ni ahora. Hablaba completamente en serio, aunque se escuchara como una broma por lo ilógico que era.

― Sí, ya me di cuenta ―musitó Chris con ironía.

― ¿Iremos mañana a Hogsmeade, verdad? Necesito comprar mi vestido ―habló Cassandra muy animada.

― Pues ya que... ―aceptó Chris rodando los ojos.

― ¡Claro! Yo también necesito uno ―secundó Jess.

― Sí, claro. Me parece bien―le sonrió Lily.

― Bien por ustedes, ahí me cuentan como les fue ―anunció Chris con una sonrisa falsa.

― ¿Qué, por qué? ―saltó Cassandra.

― No pienso ir a ese estúpido baile ―contestó la castaña con irritación.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque es idiota. De por sí San Valentín ya es tarado, y a Dumbledore de pronto se le ocurre la _magnífica_idea de hacer un maldito baile. Los bailes son tontos, lo único que importa es el vestido que usarás, y el tipo con el que iras, ya que te acostaras con él en la noche.

― Claro que no ―la contradijo Cassandra, colorada.

― Los bailes sólo me hacen odiar más a la gente de lo que ya la odio ―insistió Chris con desagrado.

― ¡Ay, Chris! ―exclamó Jessica― Deja de ser tan amargada y ven.

― No quiero ir, me dan asco los bailes ―negó la Gryffindor.

― ¡_Ugh_, Chris!

― _Ash_, cállense ―dijo, y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

― Lily, ¿ya tienes pareja? ―preguntó Cassandra con emoción.

― No... ―contestó la pelirroja.

― ¿Nadie te lo ha pedido?

― Sí, un par de chicos, pero nada especial...

― ¡Lily! ―le reclamó Jessica― ¡Tienes que llevar pareja! ¡Anda!

― Es que no me importa ir sin pareja... ―reveló la chica.

― Pues a mí sí, así que te encontraremos una ―declaró su rubia amiga.

― No, chicas...

― _Ash_, entonces sólo escoge a alguno de esos chicos y ya ―le ordenó Jessica con el ceño fruncido.

― _Aww_, es que Lilian… ―comenzó Chris.

― Soy sólo Lily ―le interrumpió la pelirroja.

― Bueno, _sólo Lily_, quiere que la invité Potter ―le molestó Christine con falsa lástima.

― No es cierto ―se apresuró a contradecirla.

― Ah que si ―afirmó su amiga.

― No, porque yo ya tengo pareja ―anunció Lily.

― Pero hace cinco minutos no la tenías ―señaló Cassandra.

― Pues ahora sí.

― Ay, esta celosa porque James ira con la rubia perfecta ―le fastidió Chris con simulada ternura, pellizcándole la mejilla.

― ¡No! ―negó Lily con el ceño arrugado.

― Chris, a ti también te buscaremos pareja ―avisó Jessica.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero una asquerosa pareja ―rechazó Christine con horror.

― ¡Chris! ¡Anda! No seas tan amargada y antisocial ―le regañó la rubia.

― Es que, ¿por qué tengo que ir? Es tan innecesario ―opinó la castaña con hastío.

* * *

Aún así, al día siguiente, Chris se alistó a regañadientes. Cassandra se veía deslumbrante desde ayer, contraria a Lily, que se veía muy pensativa.

― Bien, es hora de irnos ―anunció Lily y las cuatro bajaron hacia donde salían los carruajes.

Hogwarts solía vaciarse completamente, excepto por los de primero y segundo. Después de que la profesora McGonagall les revisara el permiso, las cuatro se subieron a un carruaje para llegar a Hogsmeade.

― Y bien, Lily ―comenzó Jessica― ¿Ya escogiste al afortunado que tendrá el honor de llevarte al baile?

Lily negó con la cabeza, un poco distraída.

― No... Creo que terminaré yendo sola ―contestó ella sin mucho interés.

― ¡Lily! No seas aguafiestas, ya tenemos suficiente con Chris ―le reprendió Cassandra.

― Es San Valentín, ¡No puedes ir sola al baile! ―exclamó Jessica.

― Por eso mismo. Siento que si acepto ir con alguno de esos chicos, les daré esperanzas de algo más. Y la verdad es que no quiero nada más con ninguno de ellos ―expuso la pelirroja.

― La verdad es que estás deprimida porque por primera vez no tienes a Potter sobre ti insistiéndote en salir ―comentó Christine.

― ¡No! Simplemente no quiero crear ideas en las cabezas de esos chicos. Es San Valentín, como ustedes dicen, y obviamente si acepto, se van a creer otra cosa ―repitió la Gryffindor.

― Pues eso sí ―le apoyó Cassandra―. Pero podrías ir con el más lógico y decirle que es sólo como amigos.

― No lo sé ―contestó Lily con una mueca de duda.

― Anda, Lily. A Chris ya le tenemos su pareja, sólo faltas tú ―insistió Jessica y Christine se enderezó en su asiento de inmediato.

― ¿Que qué? ¿Cómo que ya tengo pareja? ―preguntó furiosa, con el rostro entumecido.

― Bueno, ya que no lo ibas a hacer tú sola, decidí tomarme la molestia de invitar al primer chico que viese pasar en frente de mí ―explicó Jessica―. Y justo en ese momento, un Ravenclaw pasó en frente de mí. Así que fui y le dije que si tenía pareja para al baile, me dijo que no, se veía entusiasmado, como si creyese que lo quería invitar, ¡já! Si supiera que iré con Remus. En fin, le dije que si quería ir contigo y asintió encantado.

Lily y Cassandra esperaron la explosión, atemorizadas.

― ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE, JESSICA! ¡TE VOY A ASESINAR AHORA MISMO! ―estalló Christine, enfurecida. Lily la sujetó para evitar que se le lanzara a Jessica, que estaba completamente tranquila en su asiento.

― Un gracias estaría mejor ―se indignó la rubia, alimentando la furia de su amiga.

― ¡JODER, JESSICA! ¿¡AHORA QUE MALDITA SEA VOY A HACER! ¡PUTA MADRE, TÚ Y TUS MALDITAS IDEAS! ¡TE ASESINARÉ Y LUEGO HORNEARÉ TUS RESTOS Y SE LOS DARÉ DE COMER A MILTON PARA QUE TUS ENTRAÑAS TERMINEN EN SU MALDITA PANZA!

Chris había ido muy lejos.

No había persona en este mundo que Jessica odiase más que Adad Milton. Había suspendido la clase de Binns el año pasado porque la había colocado en parejas con él. Simplemente no lo soportaba, nada de él. Se sentaban lo más lejos posible del chico cuando eran clases entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Jessica frunció el ceño.

― ¡Has ido muy lejos, Chris!

Cassandra tomó a Jessica para que no se le lanzara a Christine encima.

― ¡Tú también! ¡Te dije que no quería ir! ¡Insistí e insistí, y vas y le dices a un tarado cualquiera que si quiere ir conmigo al baile! ¡Ni si quiera sabes el nombre del imbécil ese!

― ¡Pero conozco su rostro!

― ¿¡Y! ¡Joder, Jessica! ¡Se ve que nunca piensas!

― ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no pensabas lo mismo esa vez que te salvé de ahogarte con una zanahoria!

― ¡Cualquiera pudo haberme salvado! ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!

― ¡Sólo una tonta desagradecida como tú se ahoga con una zanahoria! ¡Nadie sabía maniobras de primeros auxilios, sólo yo!

― ¡Ay ya cállate! ¡Sólo eres una niña idio...!

― ¡Ya llegamos! ―interrumpió Lily con una sonrisa de alivio. Sus dos amigas simplemente se fulminaron. Las cuatro bajaron entonces.

― Hey Jess ―le llamó Lily, la rubia retiró su mirada de enojo del rostro de Christine, y la dirigió a Lily.

― ¿Qué sucede, Lily?

― Ya que Remus y tú irán juntos, ¿no crees que debería presentártelo primero? ―sugirió Lily, ya que a unos metros de ellas se encontraba el Merodeador charlando con un chico.

― ¿¡Qué! ―el rostro de Jessica se llenó de un tono rojizo. Chris sonrió malvadamente.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para que hulla por milésima vez? ¡Já! ―se burló Chris. Jess le miró ofendida.

― Mira, justo viene para acá ―exclamó Lily, observando como Remus la observaba de reojo y se despedía del muchacho para acercarse a ella.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Oh no, no, no!

― Es el momento de que conozcas a tu príncipe, Jess ―le animó Chris con voz cantarina, tomando de los hombros a la rubia y empujándola al frente. Lily rió, después enfocó su mirada en Remus.

― Hola, Lily ―le saludó el castaño, Lily le sonrió.

― Hola, Remus ―dijo Lily―. Hey, quería presentarse a...

Pero cuando Lily se volteó a donde se suponía que estaba Jessica, no había nadie. Volteó a ver a sus lados, desconcertada. Pero sólo estaba Cassandra a su lado.

― ¿A Cassandra? Creo que ya la conozco bien ―bromeó Remus con amabilidad, ella le sonrió.

― No... Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué sucede?

― McGonagall me dijo en la mañana que si cuando regresáramos de Hogsmeade podíamos pasar por su oficina. Al parecer quiere explicarnos nuevas reglas o algo así ―contestó Remus.

― Oh, está bien… Yo me regreso a las seis, ¿tú? ―preguntó Lily.

― Seguro James, Peter y Sirius querrán quedarse hasta tarde, así que creo que me regresaré con alguien más a las seis también ―respondió.

― Perfecto, nos vemos entonces a las seis y media afuera de la oficina de McGonagall ―acordó la pelirroja.

― Me parece bien… En fin, eso era todo. Debo despedirme. Tengan un buen día―les deseó sonriendo con aquella característica educación, y entonces se alejó.

Lily miró a ambos lados.

― ¿Y Jessica? ―preguntó Lily.

― Buena pregunta ―contestó Cassandra.

Lily y Cassandra se giraron en búsqueda de su amiga, pero no la encontraron. Christine tampoco estaba. Caminaron hacía la parte de atrás de _'La Casa de las Plumas',_y encontraron a Jessica con el cuerpo extendido sobre una pared. Chris estaba a su lado, tirando de una de sus piernas.

― ¡Jessica! ―le reclamó Lily.

― ¿¡Qué! ―exclamó ella.

― Siempre haces lo mismo, Jess ―le reprochó Cassandra.

― ¿Por qué simplemente no vas y hablas con él? ―sugirió la pelirroja.

― No seas tonta, Lily ―le contestó Jessica―. Simplemente _hoy_no era el día. Imagínate si me conoce en estas fachas, ¡qué horror! Seguro nunca me vuelve a hablar si me ve así. No estaba preparada.

― Oh claro, porque Remus Lupin es totalmente el tipo de persona que te juzga por la ropa ―comentó Lily sarcásticamente.

― Tú nunca estás preparada. Está es como la décima vez que Lily trata de presentártelo y tú huyes ―señaló Christine.

― ¡Es que nunca estoy preparada! ―se defendió la rubia.

― ¿Y qué con esa vez que lo planeamos por una semana para que al final salieras huyendo? ―recordó Chris, con una ceja levantada. Jessica se encogió de hombros.

― No estaba preparada.

― ¡Lo planeamos por una semana! ―chilló Cassandra.

― ¿Y? Sólo yo sé cuando estaré preparada ―finalizó la muchacha, abriéndose paso entre Lily y Cassandra hacia el pueblo.

― O sea, nunca ―emitió Christine, recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de su amiga.

* * *

Rápidamente se detuvieron en _'Tiros Largos Moda' _para comprar los vestidos. Christine seguía protestando, pero Jessica la arrastró. La tienda estaba bastante llena; chicas de todos los cursos buscaban desesperadamente un vestido para el baile. Corrían de aquí para allá.

― Está muy llena ―se quejó Christine.

― Obviamente, todo el mundo viene acá ―confirmó Jess.

― Mejor vamos a la nueva tienda que abrió a lado de _'Dervish y Banges'_―sugirió Cassandra.

― Pero aquí están todos los vestidos buenos ―se lamentó Jessica.

― Ay claro que no. Anda, vamos ―la obligó Lily, quien no pretendía entrar en aquella bola de chicas que buscaban desesperadamente un vestido.

Caminaron hasta el final de la calle principal, topándose con _'Dervish y Banges'_, que a su lado tenía un establecimiento bastante tranquilo. Se llamaba _'El vestido de Mary'_, y aunque su tamaño era un poco pequeño, se veía confiable.

Cassandra empujó la puerta para que todas pudiesen entrar, y las cuatro se alegraron al ver que estaba casi vacío. Las empleadas les sonrieron en forma de bienvenida. Había pocas chicas ahí; reconocieron a Emmeline Vance que iba acompañada de Greta Catchlove, ambas miraban un largo vestido rosado.

― Miren, incluso tienen mesas para sentarte si eres la amiga que no viene a comprar nada ―apuntó Christine, Jessica le miró enojada y la arrastró hacia una larga fila de vestidos. Lily y Cassandra se encogieron de hombros.

Comenzaron a observar un par de vestidos aquí y allá. Christine sólo tenía expresión hastiada, Cassandra observaba un vestido rojo, Lily daba una hojeada a un aparador, y Jessica ya traía cinco para probarse.

― ¿Creen que a Remus le guste? ―preguntó Jessica, saliendo de un vestidor.

Lily tomó aire. Su amiga seguía con esa idea de ir con un Remus fantasma.

Jessica lucía un vestido color verde fosforescente, con un enorme moño color rosado brillante al frente, y el cuello de color amarillo huevo. Era horrible.

Justo cuando Cassandra le iba a decir que no, Christine la interrumpió.

― Sí, es justo lo que a Remus le gusta ―garantizó ella. Lily y Cassandra levantaron una ceja.

― ¿En serio? ―inquirió Jessica emocionada.

― ¡Claro! Su color favorito es el verde fosforescente. En verdad le encantará ―aseguró la castaña, haciendo uso de su gran talento para mentir.

― ¿Sí? Oh gracias, Chris.

― Se te ve hermoso, Jess ―reafirmó Christine con sarcasmo. Lily sabía que Jessica no comprendía aquel lenguaje.

― Que bueno es tener amigas en las que confiar. Gracias, Chris. Ya mismo me lo quito y lo compro ―anunció Jessica, dirigiéndose al vestidor. Lily golpeó en el brazo a Chris.

― ¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa Lilian? ―se quejó la Gryffindor.

― Por octava vez en el día ¡soy Lily! _¡Sólo Lily!_―insistió la pelirroja―. Ahora ve a decirle a Jess que era una broma, Chris.

― Pero no es una broma.

― ¡Christine!

― _Osh_, okay.

Y se dirigió al vestidor.

― ¿Te ha gustado alguno, Lily? ―curioseó Cassandra.

― No… Ni si quiera tengo pareja, así que no creo que haga mucha diferencia ―observó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Ah, Lily! ¡Debemos conseguirte pareja ya! ―exclamó su amiga.

― ¡No! Lo mejor es que vaya sola ―insistió ella.

― No seas tonta, Lily. Llegando a Hogwarts te conseguimos pareja ―anunció Cassandra, y cuando Lily iba a protestar, intensificó su mirada, y a los enormes ojos de Cassandra Aniston no se les podía decir que no.

Al conocerla, Christine preguntó si no temía que sus ojos fuesen _tan_ grandes que no cupieran en la cuenca designada para ellos, y que una noche se le cayeran sin que se diese cuenta. Cassandra comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

― Está bien ―aceptó de mala gana la pelirroja.

― Anda, a buscar un vestido ―le ordenó Cassandra, señalando al resto de la tienda con su dedo índice.

― ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo, Christine? ―se quejó Jessica, saliendo del probador, enfadada.

― Es que es muy divertido ―contestó ella con burla.

― ¡No! ¿Sabes que pudo haber sucedido? ¡Lo peor! ¡Lo inimaginable! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! ―le reclamó Jessica. Lily escuchó la puerta abrirse y se volteó.

― Ay miren, la realeza ha venido a comprar a la tienda de los pobres ―comentó Christine con sarcasmo. Jessica alzó la vista y Cassandra se volteó disimuladamente.

Pamela Aniston, Avi Naberrie, Natalie Evoran y Arhedel Louis habían entrado en la tienda. Estaban riendo y hablaban muy animadamente.

― Es el momento ―sentenció Jessica, y sus amigas le voltearon a ver alzando una ceja.

― ¿Para qué? ―preguntó Cassandra.

― Cassandra, anda a preguntarle a tu prima con quien fingirá ir mi Remus ―exigió Jessica. Cassandra le miró inquietada.

― No, eso es perturbador.

― ¡Ay anda!

― A ver, Jessica ―comenzó Christine―, ya habíamos quedado que iría con Louis, ¿okay? Seguro ahora mismo ella anda buscando un vestido para ir con él.

― No es cierto, deja de mentir ―le contradijo la rubia.

― Cassandra, ve a comprobar mi teoría ―le ordenó Christine.

― ¿Qué-é? ―exclamó ella― ¿Qué me creen ustedes?

― Anda, quiero callarle la boca a esta de una vez ―presionó Christine.

― Ya veremos quién le calla la boca a quién ―contraatacó Jessica.

― No iré a preguntarle a mi prima si Arhedel ira con él, va a sospechar que algo sucede ―repuso ella.

Detrás de unos aparadores, Christine pudo observar a Arhedel sentarse en las mesas que había señalando antes, y abrir un libro. Aniston, Naberrie y Evoran se habían alejado a observar vestidos.

_« Ay por Merlín, que original. ¿No hace algo más todoel tiempo? »_ Pensó Chris con disgusto.

― Mira, ya se sentó. Las demás fueron a buscar vestidos, es tu oportunidad ―le animó Christine. Cassandra le fulminó con la mirada.

― Anda, anda ―suplicó Jessica, y la empujó. Cassandra suspiró, y sólo les miró enojada. Chris alzó los pulgares en señal de aliento.

Cassandra se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Arhedel; sus amigas le miraban escondidas detrás de unos aparadores, pretendiendo observar un vestido morado. Lily se veía completamente fastidiada por la actitud de sus amigas, así que se alejó de ahí.

― Hola Ari ―saludó Cassandra, sentándose en la silla a lado de la Ravenclaw. La aludida levantó la mirada al instante.

― Hola, Cassandra ―le respondió con amabilidad―. ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien, ¿y tú?

― Bien, no me quejo ―contestó ella con una ligera sonrisa, volvió segundos después a su libro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que Cassandra dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigas. Jessica y Christine le hicieron ademanes para que continuara.

― Hey, Ari ―le llamó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella.

― Uh, ¿no vas a comprar un vestido? ―inquirió.

― Ah, eso ―dijo Arhedel, bajando el libro y cerrándolo―. No, usaré alguno que tenga allá.

― ¿Ah sí?

― Sí… Es que no tengo ganas de comprar uno nuevo ―comentó.

― Creí que te encantaban los vestidos… ―se extrañó la castaña.

― Bueno, es que ya tengo muchos ―señaló la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. Cassandra notaba que había algo que Arhedel trataba de esconder, no sólo de ella, sino de todo el mundo.

― Oh, vaya…

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó la Ravenclaw.

― Ah… Ya lo compré, así que estoy esperando a mis amigas ―mintió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

― Oh.

― Sí.

Otro silencio. Cassandra no sabía cómo abordar el tema; tal vez sería bueno preguntarle algo como: _"Oye, mi amiga cree que estás perdidamente enamorada de Remus Lupin, ¿es cierto? Y si no, ¿mi otra amiga puede salir con él?"  
_  
― ¿Ya tienes pareja? ―preguntó Arhedel.

Cassandra agradeció que ella hiciese esa pregunta.

― Sí. Adivina ―le retó.

― ¿Ian? ―inquirió Ari con una sonrisa, Cassandra asintió sonriendo― ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Eso es estupendo!

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó Cassandra, recordando la emoción que le causaba salir con ese chico― Me lo pidió apenas ayer, estoy muy feliz.

― Me imaginó ―sonrió Ari.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes pareja?

Aquí iba.

― Sí.

_« Oh Dios, Chris tiene razón. Oh Dios. »_

― ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

Arhedel pareció dudar un segundo.

― ¿Ves? Está dudando si decirle o no a Cassandra que Lupin y ella están comprometidos ―le susurró Christine a Jess, quien le miró ofendida.

― Bueno, te lo diré, pero no puede saber _nada_nadie ―condicionó Arhedel en un susurro―. Aunque claro que todos los sabrán ese día, pero ya que…

_« Oh Dios, oh Dios. Christine tenía razón. Oh Dios. »_

― Está bien ―aceptó Cassandra, preocupada.

― Bien…

_« Oh Dios, Christine tenía razón. Tienen un romance secreto y van a tener ocho hijos. Oh Dios, se casarán el próximo mes. Seguro Jessica la asesina. Oh Dios, no, no. Arhedel es muy joven para morir. »_

― Iré con Sirius ―reveló Arhedel. Cassandra no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión.

Se esperaba todo, menos Sirius. _¿Sirius Black?_

― ¿Ves? ¡Tenía razón! ―se burló Christine―. Mira el rostro de Cassandra, totalmente perplejo. Es verdad.

― ¡Ay no! ―musitó Jessica con tristeza.

― ¡Ay sí! ―exclamó Chris para fastidiarla.

― ¿Sirius? ―repitió Cassandra, Arhedel asintió―. Creí que salía con mi prima.

― Bueno, sí salen ―e hizo un ademán con los dedos en forma de comillas. Aún no les creía―, pero según Sirius tienen una política de libertad…

― Espera, ¿o sea que mi prima te dejó besuquearte con su novio por una noche? ―preguntó Cassandra horrorizada. Arhedel sólo le miró asustada.

― ¡Por Dios, Cassandra, no! ―exclamó ella con espanto―. Su política de libertad más bien es… Hum… Como diría Sirius: _"No queremos pasar todo el tiempo juntos"_.

Cassandra frunció el ceño.

― Ya sé, eso sólo me hace sospechar aún más que esto es una broma ―declaró Arhedel.

― Esa es una política estúpida ―comentó Cassandra con el ceño fruncido.

― Sí. Pero sucede que por eso mismo iré con Sirius ―explicó.

―Pero… ¿No querías ir con alguien más? ¿Nadie más te lo pidió?

―inquirió Cassandra, observando que Arhedel le estaba tomando confianza.

― Sí, hubo dos o tres chicos que me lo pidieron… Pero ninguno me agradaba lo suficiente ―contestó Arhedel, frunciendo la boca―. Pero Sirius es mi mejor amigo, así que será divertido.

― Sí… Es sólo que… Creía que irías con alguien más ―confesó Cassandra tímidamente.

― ¿Uh? ¿Con quién? ―preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja.

― Bueno, pues… Con Remus, tal vez.

En ese momento, Arhedel se atragantó con su saliva de la impresión.

― ¿¡Qué! ―exclamó después de toser por un minuto.

― Bueno, es que yo creía…

― ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso! ―indagó Arhedel, abriendo exageradamente los ojos. Se veía avergonzada, como si alguien la hubiese descubierto, pero Cassandra no comprendía por qué.

― Uh, no sé… Alguien me lo dijo ―admitió la castaña.

― ¿Quién?

― Uh…

― ¿Fue una de tus amigas? ―inquirió Ari.

― Ajá… ―asintió Cassandra.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

_« Oh nada, simplemente que tú y Remus no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro y son almas gemelas, sólo eso. »_

― Que tal vez tú y él irían juntos porque…

― ¿Por qué?

― No sé, porque se veía que había algo entre ustedes ―reveló Cassandra ruborizada.

El rostro de Arhedel de pronto se llenó de varias expresiones: Pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y de la incredulidad a la vergüenza.

― ¿Qué-e-e? ¿De-de dón-dón-de sa-sacan e-e-eso tus a-a-migas? ―balbuceó Arhedel con nerviosismo.

― Bueno… Ella cree que le gustas y a ti te gusta él ―contestó Cassandra.

Arhedel de pronto cobró un color rojizo, y tardó en poder articular palabras.

― ¿Qué?

― Pero ella se imagina muchas cosas ―aseguró Cassandra, quitándole importancia al asunto―. Sólo era una intuición estúpida.

Arhedel se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, como procesando lo que había acabado de escuchar.

― Hum… ¿Alguna de ellas gusta de él? ―inquirió.

― Uh… Sí ―admitió Cassandra.

― Bueno, puedes decirle que de mi parte ella tiene el camino completamente libre. Entre Remus y yo nunca _hubo_, ni _hay_, ni _habrá_nada ―declaró Arhedel, Cassandra le miró a los ojos.

― Genial, porque mi amiga es algo paranoica ―señaló Cassandra.

Arhedel bajó la mirada, parecía estar luchando consigo misma. Cassandra se sentía incómoda, maldecía a Christine y a Jessica por obligarla a hacer esto. Entonces comprendió que lo que Arhedel trataba de esconder de todos era la tristeza que sentía, pero Cassandra la veía en sus ojos; se veía tan débil, tan frágil.

― Y, hum… ―habló Cassandra, tratando de romper la tensión―. Entonces, ¿con quién irá mi prima?

Arhedel le devolvió la mirada de nuevo.

― Con Tom ―contestó, Cassandra asintió.

― Avi obviamente irá con James ―afirmó la castaña, Ari asintió―. ¿Natalie?

Arhedel pareció quedarse pasmada por un momento, y después miró al suelo.

― Con Remus ―contestó.

― ¿Ah sí? ―exclamó Cassandra con emoción.

― Sí… Él se lo pidió la semana pasada y pues sucedió. Nat está muy feliz ―agregó Arhedel, levantando la mirada, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Cassandra no pudo evitar notar lo falsa que era esa sonrisa.

― ¡Qué bien! ―exclamó― ¿Entonces al final Pamela estaba en lo correcto?

― Pues, ¿no le digas a nadie, vale? Pero la madrugada del baile de los Potter, Remus y yo estuvimos hablando un rato ―relató Arhedel, y tomó aire―. Me habló de una chica que le gustaba mucho, en verdad _mucho_… Era obvio que hablaba de Natalie, así que… ―y se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Oh, genial! ―expresó Cassandra. Arhedel asintió con esa sonrisa falsa.

― Sí.

― ¿Y ella debe estar increíblemente feliz, no? ―inquirió la castaña.

― Sí, no te imaginas. En verdad hace mucho que no la veía tan feliz ―señaló la Ravenclaw.

― Eso es muy bueno, Ari ―afirmó Cassandra. Arhedel asintió.

― Sí, estoy muy feliz por ella ―respondió Arhedel.

Pero Cassandra no le creía ni una sola palabra. Detrás de esa sonrisa y alegría falsa, Cassandra podía ver la tristeza que ahondaba en su amiga. ¿No se daba cuenta nadie más? ¿Natalie no se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su amiga, _a su hermana_? ¿Qué todos estaban ciegos?

― Bueno, Ari ―habló Cassandra―, nos vemos después.

― Uh, sí ―le sonrió suavemente―. Nos vemos, Cassandra.

Cassandra le sonrió con amabilidad y se fue.

Cuando volvió con sus amigas, Lily regresó segundos después. Llevaba un vestido verde en sus brazos.

― ¿Y bien? ―averiguó Jessica.

― Voy a probarme algunos vestidos y se los cuento en _'Madame Tudipié'_, ¿vale?

Cassandra se abrió espacio y se internó en la tienda sin decir nada más. Sus amigas levantaron una ceja.

― Já, no sabe como decirte que se van a casar la semana siguiente ―se burló Christine con seguridad.

* * *

Una vez que las cuatro se sentaron en una mesa al fondo de aquel café, Cassandra fue atacada con preguntas al instante.

― ¿TE LO DIJO, VERDAD? ¿YO TENÍA RAZÓN? ―preguntó Christine.

― ¡No! ¿YO TENÍA RAZÓN, VERDAD? ―indagó Jessica.

― ¡Tú cállate!

― ¡No, tú!

― ¡Qué te calles tú!

― ¡No, tú cállate!

― ¡Ambas cállense o nos van a sacar! ―gritó Lily, y hubo total silencio entre las dos―. Ahora sí puedes contarnos, Cass.

― Gracias, Lily ―dijo la castaña y tomó aire―. Bien... Ninguna de las dos tenía razón.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―exclamó Christine, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

― ¡Chris! ¡Ya te dije que no maldigas tanto! ―le reprendió Lily.

― _¡Osh!_

― Entre Arhedel y Remus no hay nada ―declaró Cassandra, Jessica sonrió radiante.

― ¿Quéee? ¡No es cierto! ―exclamó Chris indignada.

― Pues Cassandra lo acaba de afirmar, así que ya puedes dejar tus tontas suposiciones ―habló Jessica triunfante.

― No son suposiciones ―se defendió Chris.

― Ajá.

― Por lo tanto Arhedel no irá con él... ―continuó Cassandra con tranquilidad.

― ¿Con quién ira entonces? ―indagó Jessica.

― No puedo decirlo... ―contestó su amiga.

― ¡Já! Es Remus, lo sabía ―saltó Christine con satisfacción.

― No... Acabo de decir que no irá con él ―repitió Cassandra frustrada.

― Entonces ¿con quién? ―exigió Chris.

― No puedo decirlo, pero no es con Remus.

― _Ugh_, bueno.

― Pero… ¿preguntaste que zorra iba a ir con mi Remus? ―interrogó Jessica. Lily rodó los ojos.

― Sí, uh... Ira con Natalie Evoran ―respondió su amiga, esperando la bomba.

― ¿¡Qué! ―exclamaron Chris y Jessica al mismo tiempo, Cassandra se encogió de hombros al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su café.

― Pero cortaron hace años ―recordó Chris.

― Bueno, por lo que me contó Arhedel, los sentimientos siguen ahí y más fuertes que nunca ―contó Cassandra.

Jessica suspiró.

― Lo bueno es que sólo es para ocultar nuestro intenso amor.

Lily no aguantó más.

― Remus no te ama ―comenzó la pelirroja―. Ni si quiera te conoce, porque eres una cobarde que no puede ni hablarle. Deja de imaginarte cosas, no vas a ir con él al baile. ¡Deja de soñar que está tan enamorado y obsesionado contigo cómo tú con él!

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo. Lily nunca le había gritado así a Jessica; Cassandra sí y también Chris. Pero Lily nunca.

― No puedo creerlo ―gimió su amiga, y salió corriendo de ahí con las lágrimas surcándole los ojos.

Pero Lily no se inmutó. Cassandra y Chris le miraron incrédulas.

― ¡Al fin lo hiciste! ―le felicitó Christine, dándole una palmada en la espalda a la pelirroja.

― Deberías seguirla, Lily, disculparte… ―aconsejó Cassandra consternada.

Pero Lily estaba cansada. De todo. De East, de sus pesadillas, de Jessica y su obsesión con un chico que no conocía.

De James Potter y su indiferencia.

No podía más.

― No. Estoy harta de su maldita obsesión con un tipo que ni conoce, ni busca conocer más allá de sus objetos personales. Pobre Remus, invade su privacidad como nadie, ¡y él ni si quiera lo sabe!

Sus dos amigas se mantuvieron calladas aunque estuviesen extrañadas por la actitud de Lily. Pagaron sus cafés y salieron hacia los carruajes para regresar a Hogwarts.

No vieron a Jessica. Cassandra estaba preocupada por ella, pero Chris le repetía que no era tan estúpida como se veía.

_"Creo"_, dijo.

Pero Lily sólo estaba sentada de brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana del carruaje, con expresión hastiada, y en completo silencio.

Así fue todo el transcurso, y al llegar a Hogwarts, a Lily le surgió una duda.

― Chris ―la llamó.

― ¿Mm?

― ¿Es en serio? ―preguntó la pelirroja― ¿Lo de Remus y Arhedel?

Christine le volteó a ver.

― ¿En serio crees que tengo tiempo para ponerme a crear una historia de amor falsa?

Eso era un sí.

― Es que no tiene sentido... ―señaló Lily sin comprender.

― Ajá, lo mismo dijeron de Alice y Frank ―rememoró Chris.

― Bueno, sí...

― Y de que Hart era gay...

― Sí, pero...

― O cuando dije que Black y Aniston se juntarían...

― Bueno, sí, tienes razón siempre ―aceptó su amiga pelirroja. Chris se encogió de hombros.

― Ya lo sabía ―afirmó Christine con arrogancia. Las tres se sentaron en una banca cercana.

― Pero... ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ―inquirió Cassandra muy interesada.

― ¡Porque es obvio! ―contestó Chris― Se ve a kilómetros de distancia, por lo menos _para mí,_ que están enamorados el uno del otro.

Lily y Cassandra sólo se mantenían en silencio, tratando de comprender el porqué Chris aseguraba que era obvio.

― Y estoy segura, porque… Porque la ve con la misma mirada con la que Potter te veía a ti, Lily.

Era lo último que la pelirroja quería escuchar, pero trató de hacerse la indiferente.

― Como si fuese la cosa más malditamente fascinante en este mundo... Y ella lo ve como, hum, como... Como si lo necesitara... Como comida.

Lily y Cassandra alzaron una ceja.

― O sea, no como que se lo quiere comer, ¡no sean estúpidas! ―ambas esbozaron una sonrisa divertida― Es una analogía... O sea, que es _necesario_ para ella... Como dirían las niñas cursis y taradas de nuestra edad: _"Como si no pudiese vivir ni respirar sin él"_.

Cassandra asintió.

― La forma en la que se tocan y actúan entre sí es tan clara. En verdad puedes ver a Remus babeando por ella _todo_ el tiempo, las veinticuatro horas del día. Pasé mucho tiempo con él estas últimas semanas, ¿creen que no notaba cómo pasaba la mitad de la clase mirando a Arhedel? Cuando está cerca de ella parece que la única persona que existiese en todo el mundo fuera Arhedel. Se quedaba perdido viéndola, en serio no sé cómo no se daba cuenta nadie. El día que tus inteligentes compañeros decidieron explotar el primer salón, la primera cosa que vio él cuando salió, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, fue a ella.

Lily alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo se daba cuenta de tantas cosas?

― Ella es la persona _más_ obvia del mundo. Lo ve con la más grande cara de idiota que he visto, y cuando me refiero a idiota significa que lo ve como si nada más que él importase, como si fuese lo más perfecto en el mundo… Claro que la comida es más perfecta.

Cassandra y Lily sonrieron.

― Así que no, no estoy mintiendo. No tengo ni el tiempo, ni las ganas, de ponerme a crear una historia para molestar a Jessica. En todo caso crearía una historia donde Remus fuera gay y tuviese una relación secreta con Potter, Black y Pettigrew, y hubiese orgías todos los días y...

― ¡Ewww! ¡Qué asco! ¡Ya, ya! ―le paró Cassandra con disgusto.

― Simplemente es ese tipo de relación llamada _"Te quiero como a nada en este asqueroso e inmundo mundo, pero soy demasiado idiota y cobarde para decírtelo"_ ―finalizó Chris, encogiéndose de hombros―. Y ―comenzó, con seriedad―, sé que no le interesa Evoran _para nada_, porque _todo_ el puto tiempo está viendo a Arhedel. No le importa, ni quiere, a _ninguna_otra chica. Así que es un teatrito suyo que vaya a ir con esa tipa al baile.

Lily y Cassandra simplemente le observaban, pensando en lo que Chris les decía, comprobando si era verdad.

― Pero, en fin ―suspiró Chris―. Deberías ir a buscar a Jessica, Lily. Debe estar llorando como nenita. Anda, Cassandra.

Ambas le abandonaron, alejándose hacia la sala común. Lily se quedó un momento ahí sentada, procesando la información de Chris. Se paró minutos después, y comenzó a caminar lentamente buscando a Jessica con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Minutos después vio una figura con cabellera rubia, hecha un ovillo, en uno de los pasillos.

Lily le tocó el brazo. Ella levantó el rostro, rojizo e hinchado por llorar, y le miró enojada.

― Jess, lo siento ―se disculpó Lily.

― ¡Es que yo siempre te apoyo, Lily! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cuándo te he hecho algo así? ¡Nunca! ¡_NUNCA_! ―Lily simplemente la abrazó y Jessica se aferró a ella, llorando con fuerza.

― Lo siento mucho, Jess. Perdón. Estoy muy estresada, no quería hablarte así.

― Ya que ―sollozó su mejor amiga. Tardó un buen rato en dejar de llorar, y cuando paró, se separó de Lily, se secó las lágrimas y suspiró.

― Anda, vamos a la torre ―le animó Lily con ese cariño maternal que tanto la caracterizaba.

― Está bien ―aceptó la rubia en un hilo de voz.

Acto seguido, Jess la tomó del brazo y se acurrucó en su hombro mientras caminaban hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Lily pensaba que nada podía empeorar.

Pero como suele suceder en la vida, estaba equivocada.

Un jueves en la mañana, Lily caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Había quedado de verse con sus amigas en Encantamientos, así que se dirigía para allá.

Fue entonces que notó a un par de grupos de chicas mirándola, y señalándola, mientras hablaban entre ellas. Lily no se inmutó, pero al llegar a Encantamientos, se dio cuenta de que varias chicas de su curso (e incluso algunos chicos), actuaban de la misma manera.

Trató de no mostrarse cohibida y se apuró a llegar al asiento a lado de Chris.

― Algo muy raro está pasando ―comentó la pelirroja.

― ¿Slughorn está adelgazando? ―inquirió Chris con fingida sorpresa.

― ¡No! ―chilló Lily ofendida, su amiga sólo sonrió burlona―. Estas... Chicas… Se me quedan viendo.

― ¿Eso es raro? Para mí es de lo más normal, sólo te están criticando.

― No, me refiero a que ellas se me quedan viendo y hablando de mí y señalándome... Cómo si hubiese hecho algo malo ―explicó.

― Mmm ―murmuró Chris, pensante.

En ese momento Cassandra y Jessica llegaron rápidamente y ocuparon los asientos delante de Lily y Christine.

― ¡Lily! ―exclamó Jess, ambas se veían preocupadas.

― ¿Qué? ―saltó la pelirroja― ¿Ustedes saben que rayos les ocurre a todos hoy?

Cassandra frunció la boca.

― Sí ―contestó. Lily y Chris se acercaron a sus amigas.

― Hay un rumor ―comenzó Jessica en un murmuro―, diciendo que ahora que tú y Potter están en el mismo equipo de Defensa, él está engañando a Naberrie contigo.

― O sea, que volvió a sus andadas de acosarte y demás... ―añadió Cassandra.

― Pero... ―Jessica tragó saliva― Andan diciendo también que, hum... Te acuestas con él.

Lily no sabía si llorar de la desesperación o reír de lo estúpido que era ese rumor.

― ¿¡De dónde jodidos sacan eso! ―masculló Chris.

― No sé, al parecer alguien (la misma persona que creó el rumor), dijo haberlos visto... ―respondió Cassandra.

― Oh sí, como pasó las 24 horas del día acostándome con Potter ―exclamó Lily con sarcasmo.

― ¿Qué putas le pasa a todos en este colegio? ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo odio a la gente! ―se quejó Chris con expresión enfurecida.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―inquirió Jess.

― No lo sé... ―respondió Lily, frunciendo la boca―. Supongo que debo ignorarlas, porque no es cierto y no debo alimentar los rumores.

― Claro.

― Así que ellas pueden creer lo que quieran ―sentenció la pelirroja. Cassandra y Jess asintieron.

― Ese es un plan pasivo, Liliana... ―gruñó Christine con los brazos cruzados.

― _Sólo Lily_, Chris. En serio, no tengo otro nombre profundo. No es un diminutivo ―insistió su amiga.

― _Ash_, cómo sea ―respingó Chris―. Yo iría con la primera que me encontrase, la acorralaría contra una pared, y le pediría con _total_educación que dejará de decir esas malditas mentiras; o de lo contrario le arrancaré el pelo y cada una de sus uñas para después asarlas y hacérselas comer a la fuerza.

Las otras tres le miraron perturbadas.

― Eh... Creo que es mejor ignorarlas, los rumores nacen y mueren día con día ―razonó Lily.

― Como quieras, pero no olvides que tu amiga, _tu hermana_, te ofreció ayuda y tú la rechazaste ―le reclamó Christine, fulminándola con la mirada.

― Hum, gracias… ―musitó Lily― Supongo.

* * *

Lily no pensaba hacer nada respecto a los rumores, al final eran sólo eso: _rumores_. Situaciones que dicen ser verdad pero nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Y mientras no se saliera de control, Lily lo ignoraría completamente.

Pero, como siempre, cuando uno cree que las cosas no pueden empeorar, empeoran.

El rumor cobraba fuerza con cada día que pasaba, y Lily comenzaba a sentirse acosada por una gran parte de la gente de su curso. Incluso algunas niñas que antes le miraban como modelo a seguir le miraban ahora reprobatoriamente.

Había gente que agregó cosas muy ilógicas a aquel rumor; como que Lily y James tenían un idioma de señas muy elaborado: si Lily tomaba jugo de naranja en la mañana, lo harían en su cuarto, pero si tomaba de zanahoria, lo harían en el de él. Lily cuidó no tomar ninguno de los dos a ninguna hora.

Había otros que decían que la pobre Avi se le había ofrecido a James para que no la dejara. Lily se enfadó, Avi no tenía la culpa de nada y seguro no se la estaba pasando nada bien.

Algunos decían que James se hacía pasar por Remus en las rondas de prefectos para estar con Lily. Había varios que aseguraban que a James le encantaba que Lily se vistiera de Dumbledore y lo golpeara con un cinturón antes de hacerlo.

Lily nunca había oído algo tan bizarro.

Pero el premio se lo ganó el que aseguraba que Lily ya estaba esperando el segundo hijo de James.

Lily se preguntó donde había quedado el primero.

Todo era tan ridículo que Lily no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero aún así le molestaba tener gente que la mirara, e incluso la siguiese, todo el día.

― ¿Quién creen que haya sido? El que empezó el rumor ―preguntó Lily un martes por la mañana, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo pensativas.

― Personalmente creo que fue la gata de Filch ―la acusó Cassandra. Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo sin comprender el porqué.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―inquirió Chris.

― ¿Nunca han pensado que una criatura que pasa _tanto tiempo_ con un _solitario_ y _antipático_señor, se vuelve loca? Es decir, ¿qué hace todo el día? Además de ronronear y caminar por aquí y allá. Debe ser muy aburrido. Necesita un poco de acción, ¿y qué mejor que un drama adolescente? Seguro esa gata se la está pasando en grande ―argumentó Cassandra, muy segura de su teoría.

Hubo un silencio en el que todas le miraron sin saber que decir.

― ¿Estás segura de que no te fumas nada? ―preguntó Chris por milésima vez. Cassandra frunció el ceño, ofendida―. _Nah_, seguro fue el mismo Potter.

― ¿Tú crees? ―preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja.

― Claro. Ya que ahora su vida es aburrida porque anda con la rubia, necesita de nuevo que toda la atención se pose en él ―dedujo Chris.

― Dudo que haya sido James ―lo defendió inmediatamente Cassandra―. Es un chico bueno.

― ¡Oh, sí, Cassandra! ―exclamó Chris con sarcasmo―. Seguro fue por eso que explotó tres salones con Black en sólo una semana. Diablos, desde que tú prima te llevó a su baile y conviviste con la realeza, los ves como si fuesen dioses.

Cassandra se cruzó de brazos.

― Eso no es cierto, Chris ―contradijo la aludida― James hará mil bromas pero es un muchacho con un buen corazón.

― ¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ―replicó Christine, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cassandra bufó, rodando los ojos.

― Yo creo que fue Caterine Holliban ―opinó Jessica, y sus amigas le voltearon a ver.

Caterine Holliban.

Tenía sentido.

― Obviamente el rumor daña a Avi y a James como pareja, y eso quiere Caterine para recuperar a James. Además, sabemos que tú no eres su persona favorita, Lily ―infirió Jess.

― Es la primera vez que dices algo lógico ―comentó Christine, impresionada, ganándose una mirada de enfado de parte de la rubia.

― Suena lógico que Holliban sea la culpable ―secundó Cassandra.

― ¿En serio creen que sea ella? ―inquirió Lily.

― Claro, además, ¿es la reina de los rumores, no? ―afirmó Chris.

Lily asintió, convencida. Ya sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de salir de Adivinación, Lily se acercó a Caterine Holliban que iba acompañada de su séquito.

― Holliban ―le llamó clara y fuertemente. La Slytherin se detuvo al instante y le volteó a ver.

― ¿Sí, Evans? ―inquirió la muchacha con ese tono de voz tan altanero.

― ¿Fuiste tú la que creo ese rumor? ―preguntó Lily, yendo al grano. Caterine alzó una ceja.

― ¿Cuál de todos? ―indagó la Slytherin. A Lily le hirvió la sangre.

― ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Hay más! ―gritó.

― ¡Pues obvio! Ayer escuché que habían atrapado a William Mirage besándose con Zabini…

Pobre Will, a Lily le caía bien, era un buen muchacho, muy responsable. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al escuchar que Caterine no se refería a los rumores de James y ella.

― No, me refiero al rumor de Potter y yo ―aclaró Lily.

― ¿Cua-? ¡Ahh! ¡Ese! ―exclamó Caterine, y de pronto se ofendió―. ¡Por Merlín, no! ¡Yo no creé ese rumor! ¡Yo tengo mucha más clase!

Lily se le quedó viendo, analizando si estaba siendo sincera.

― ¿En serio?

― ¡Claro, Evans! ¿Por quién me tomas? Seré la reina de los rumores, pero no soy tan sucia, yo tengo clase ―expresó Caterine, arrogantemente.

― Oh.

― Sin embargo, te sugiero que no alimentes las sospechas ―le aconsejó Caterine, acercándose a la pelirroja―. Ignóralo, cariño; así es como mueren los rumores ―Lily asintió.

― Pero... ¿Tienes idea de quién lo hizo? ―investigó la Gryffindor.

― Mmm… No ―contestó Caterine honestamente, su rostro estaba pensativo―. Debió ser una persona sin vida. Mira que para crear un rumor _tan mediocre_, ¡já! Ni yo inventaría que James y tú tienen un trío con un gnomo de jardín.

― ¿¡Qué?

― Ah, hum, nada ―sonrió Caterine, con inocencia―. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que estar hablando contigo.

― Uh, ¿gracias, supongo?

― No hay de que, una princesa debe ayudar a su pueblo, ¿no? ―le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, y se giró hacia sus amigas para continuar con su camino.

― ¿Sigue creyendo que es la princesa de Hogwarts? Creí que lo superaría a los catorce ―murmuró Cassandra con disgusto.

― La estupidez no se supera, Cassandra ―mencionó Chris.

― Si no fue ella, ¿quién pudo ser? ―indagó Lily. Sus amigas se quedaron pensativas.

― Ay vamos, es la señora Norris ―insistió Cassandra con seguridad.

* * *

Prefirieron no darle más vueltas al asunto. Tal vez el culpable sería desenmascarado como solía ocurrir.

Pero las cosas empeoraron. Decenas de chicos y chicas se le quedaban viendo a la pobre Lily en El Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca, en clase, en los jardines, en la sala común, en todas partes. Incluso Lily se sentía observada cuando estaba en la regadera. Escuchaba rumores aquí y allá, todos hablando de lo mismo.

Un jueves bastante ajetreado, Lily caminaba hacia Aritmancia por un pasillo lleno de alumnos, y claro, la mayoría le miraba. La pelirroja no se inmutó ante todos esos ojos clavados en ella, pero hubo alguien que pasó de _mirarla_ a _insultarla_.

― ¡Zorra! ―gritó una voz femenina a las espaldas de Lily. La pelirroja se volteó y observó a una muchacha de tez negra, con cabello oscuro y ondulado, riéndose con sus amigas. Lily estaba tan enfadada que no lo dudó: Se acercó a la chica y la golpeó de lleno en la cara con una fuerza que ni ella sabía que poseía.

Así fue como Lily Evans terminó, por segunda vez en el mes, en el despacho de McGonagall, y no por algo que la profesora tuviese que decirle.

― ¡Pero profesora! ―exclamó Lily por doceava vez; llevaban media hora hablando sobre su comportamiento aquellas últimas semanas.

― ¡Nada, Evans! ―replicó con fuerza la mujer.

― ¡Me insultó! ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedará parada como si nada? ―reclamó la pelirroja.

― Quería que se comportará como una prefecta: bajarle puntos, traerla conmigo. No golpearla ―señaló McGonagall.

― ¡Pero se lo merecía! ―se defendió Lily.

― ¡No! Su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, señorita Evans. No traté de defenderse ―impugnó la profesora.

Lily sólo bajó la mirada, desilusionada. No le gustaba decepcionar a nadie, y menos a Minerva McGonagall, a quien admiraba desde pequeña.

― Últimamente no se qué te ocurre, Evans. Has estado haciendo cosas que no corresponden con tu actitud ―comentó McGonagall, con preocupación en su voz―. ¿Está todo bien?

Lily sabía que todo estaba horrendo.

― Sí ―mintió―. Es sólo el estrés de los T.I.M.O.S.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí.

McGonagall se le quedó observando por unos segundos, examinándola, para después asentir.

― Puede retirarse, señorita Evans ―anunció con seriedad. Lily se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta en completo silencio. Pero al tocar la manija, McGonagall habló de nuevo―: No quiero otro problema de parte de usted, ¿me entendió, Evans?

― Sí, profesora, así será ―afirmó Lily, volteando a ver a su jefa de casa, y asintiendo.

Sin más, salió de su oficina.

* * *

Pero para la desgracia de Lily, los rumores no se calmaron. Al contrario, empeoraron. Ya que el castigo que le había dado Lily a la chica que le insultó les daba indicios a todos de que lo que decía era verdad.

Lily al fin comprendió porque Chris odiaba _tanto_a la gente.

Pero, reflexionando una noche, en completo silencio, Lily se dio cuenta de algo.

Su falta de educación para con el profesor East, la gente que la acosaba y hablaba a sus espaldas, la chica que le había insultado, los regaños de McGonagall, su falta de concentración, sus pesadillas, y todo lo que la atormentaba, tenía un nombre grabado.

James Potter.

De pronto sintió una ira gigantesca crecer en su interior. Todo era culpa de James Potter; un idiota que no necesitaba acosarla todo el día para arruinarle la vida.

Lily comenzó a insultar al chico en su cabeza, y cada uno de los problemas que él había ocasionado en todos esos años, revivieron en su memoria, alimentando la ira.

Así se quedó dormida; pero, para su desgracia, ni en sueños James Potter la dejaba en paz.

Esa noche Lily tuvo una horrenda pesadilla: James la torturaba continuamente con la maldición _cruciatus_, y parecía disfrutarlo, porque reía de placer al hacerlo. Cada vez sus sueños se tornaban más y más horribles; y por lo tanto, Lily no estaba muy despierta esa mañana, aunque trataba de esconderlo.

Sin querer, se sirvió jugo de naranja, y al darse cuenta de su estupidez, gritó al unísono:

― ¡MALDITA SEA!

Jessica, Christine y Cassandra le preguntaron un par de veces qué le sucedía, pero Lily sólo gruñía como respuesta.

Estaba enfadada, que va, _furiosa_. Pero no con la vida, ni con la gente, sino con una simple persona: _James Potter_. ¿Por qué ese tarado de cabello desordenado y ojos cafés tenía que cruzarse en el camino de Lily? ¿Había hecho algo tan malo en su niñez que ahora James Potter era su castigo?

* * *

En la tarde, Lily y sus amigas se encontraban sentadas en el patio central, disfrutando de sus horas libres. Lily estaba leyendo para aislarse del mundo, Jessica le hablaba a Cassandra de Remus (por milésima vez), y Chris simplemente miraba a la gente con odio. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que Lily levantó la mirada, y vio frente a ella, a unos metros, a Avi Naberrie observándola.

La rubia estaba rodeada de sus amigas, como siempre: Pamela Aniston, que también le volteaba a ver ocasionalmente; Natalie Evoran, que miraba a Pamela y hablaba con ella y Avi; y Arhedel Louis, que parecía ignorar olímpicamente al mundo mientras leía un libro en silencio.

Lily no se sentía intimidada, pero sí incómoda, así que habló.

― Naberrie me está mirando ―mencionó. Cassandra y Jess dejaron de hablar para observar a Lily y después a la aludida. Chris hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Crees que piense que es verdad? ―inquirió Jessica.

― Supongo, no deja de mirarme ―respondió Lily.

― Tal vez es cierto que Potter la engaña pero no le dijo con quien y entonces ahora cree los rumores ―comentó Chris.

― Tal vez ―asintió su amiga pelirroja.

Pasó una hora y Avi seguía volteando a ver a Lily. Jessica, Cassandra y Christine habían continuado con sus vidas; pero Lily estaba harta. Cerró su libro y dijo:

― Hasta aquí.

Sus tres amigas le voltearon a ver.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Cassandra.

― La chica lleva una hora observándome ―contestó Lily―. Es obvio que sospecha algo. Así que ya basta, iré a decirle que es mentira.

― ¿Estás loca? ¡Sólo alimentarás los rumores! ―exclamó Jessica con pánico.

― No, los pararé ―objetó Lily, decidida.

― Lily, no creo que sea una buena... ―habló Cassandra, pero Lily ya caminaba hacia Avi y sus amigas― idea.**  
**

― Naberrie ―le llamó Lily, con voz clara y fuerte. La rubia y sus amigas le voltearon a ver.

― Evans ―contestó la chica, no muy segura.

Lily tomó aire.

― Sólo para que lo sepas, no me estoy acostando con tu novio, y no te está engañando conmigo. Entre Potter y yo nunca _hubo_, _hay_, o _habrá_ nada ―declaró Lily; sus ojos verdes clavados en los azules de ella.

Avi parecía no saber qué decir.

― Uh.

― Ahora puedes dejar de mirarme, tú y tus amigas ―subrayó la pelirroja, y observando que todos le miraban, alzó la voz―. Sí, así es, no me estoy acostando con James Potter. Ya pueden dejarse de tonterías.

Era un completo silencio, a lo que Lily sonrió y se dirigió triunfante hacia sus amigas.

― Bien hecho ―le felicitó Chris, dándole una palmada en el brazo. El barullo había vuelto, más fuerte que nunca.

― Vamos a la biblioteca ―ordenó Lily, orgullosa de sí misma.

― ¿Para? ―preguntó Cassandra, alzando una ceja.

― Celebrar.

― ¿Qué?

― Vamos.

Jessica rodó los ojos, pero emprendieron su viaje a la biblioteca, abandonando a las decenas de ojos que miraban estupefactos a la pelirroja.

Así fue como los rumores desaparecieron.

* * *

El viernes, Lily se encontraba sentada en un pasillo vacío con la intención de estar sola; necesitaba estudiar. El tiempo se le acababa, y los T.I.M.O.S. se acercaban cada vez más. Pero estaba tranquila y feliz, paz al fin.

De pronto, escuchó un par de pasos a lo lejos, y se enfureció al pensar que podía ser Jessica de nuevo con la intención de contarle otra parte de la vida de Remus Lupin que no le interesaba en lo absoluto. La ira la invadió completamente al ver a James Potter correr hacia ella.

― Hey, Evans ―le llamó. Lily respiró hondo.

_« No lo golpees, Lily. Tranquila. No quieres terminar de nuevo en el despacho de McGonagall. »_

― ¿Qué? ―fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que en realidad quería gritarle: _"Come mierda, Potter"._

Pasar tanto tiempo con Christine no era lo mejor para su vocabulario.

― ¿Tienes las notas del resumen del trabajo para esta semana? Sirius y yo las necesitamos justo ahora.

Lily se sorprendió (una vez más) ante el trato de James Potter: Totalmente normal, sin chistes para impresionarla, ni comentarios sobre lo lindo que se veía su cabello. No era la primera vez que la trataba así, pero no lograba acostumbrarse a su total indiferencia después de cuatro años de acoso continuo.

― Sí, espera ―asintió la pelirroja. Buscó en su mochila, mientras Potter le miraba expectante. Lily sacó un par de pedazos de pergamino y se los pasó a James―. Aquí están.

― Perfecto ―dijo él, tomándolos rápidamente―. Gracias, Evans ―y se dio la vuelta.

Pero fue en ese momento que Lily sintió varias cosas a la vez en su interior: Ira, enojo, rencor... Dolor.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ni un _"Te ves hermosa hoy, Evans"_?

― ¡Para ya! ―gritó Lily. James se detuvo al escucharla, y se volteó.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó confundido.

― ¡Ya fue suficiente, Potter! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Por tu culpa terminé dos veces en la oficina de McGonagall para que me regañara! ¡Por tu culpa tuve que soportar a una decena de idiotas hablando a mis espaldas y llamándome zorra! ¡Por tu culpa no puedo dormir bien, y por lo tanto no me concentro en todo el día, lo que significa que no puedo estudiar para mis T.I.M.O.S.!

James estaba pasmado.

― ¿Qué? ―repitió.

― ¡Sí! ¡Ya basta! ―insistió Lily, acercándose hasta estar a un metro de distancia del chico―. Deja de hacerlo.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Deja de meterme en problemas, deja de meterme en rumores, deja de meterte en mis pesadillas ―James la miró extrañado― ¡Deja de arruinar mi vida!

― ¿De qué hablas, Evans? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ―se excusó James sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

― ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ―le acusó ella de nuevo, con el rostro enrojecido debido a la furia.

― ¿Qué? ¡Pero casi ni te hablo, Evans!

― ¡Eso mismo! ¡Parece que te las arreglas para arruinarme la vida sin acosarme todo el tiempo! ―gritó.

― Evans, cálmate. Yo no te he hecho nada. Me tengo que ir, ¿sí? ―habló James, tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

_Indiferencia._

― ¡Ya para! ―chilló Lily, y se le quebró la voz. James se sorprendió ante ese suceso.

― ¿Qué?

― Para de meterte en mis sueños, para de meterte en mis problemas, para de meterte en cada aspecto de mi vida.

Él se mantenía en silencio.

― Y para tu maldita indiferencia.

A James le tomó desprevenido aquello, así que abrió mucho los ojos, impactado.

― Púdrete, Potter ―finalizó Lily, acercándose al rostro de James, con la furia corriéndole por las venas.

Entonces se alejó en silencio por el pasillo. James se quedó callado, sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero pudo jurar ver en los ojos verdes de Lily Evans algo parecido al dolor.

* * *

Lily pisaba con fuerza al caminar. Sentía la ira recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y el calor que esta le propinaba le estaba asfixiando. Sentía lágrimas, provocadas por la cólera, surcando sus ojos; los músculos de su cara apretados; y una sensación de que podría destruir a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente.

Caminó, caminó y caminó, no muy segura de a dónde se dirigía. Pero al pasar frente al lago, visualizó una figura conocida frente a este.

A Lily le extrañó que ese lugar estuviese tan vacío, dado que era viernes y normalmente se encontraba lleno. Todas las chicas venían a tomar el inexistente sol o a remojarse los pies en la tibia agua. Pero hoy estaba desierto. Debía ser porque el cielo estaba nublado.

Lily caminó lentamente hacia aquella figura sentada al borde del lago. Tenía los pies dentro del agua, pero Lily se negaba a hacerlo, así que se sentó cruzada de piernas a su lado.

― ¿Y Jess? ¿Chris? ―preguntó Lily. Cassandra Aniston le vio de reojo. Estaba comiendo una caja entera de _Grajeas de todos los sabores_. Lily aún no entendía como, pero no se inmutaba con ningún sabor, así fuese el más horrendo; Cassandra los comía como si todos fuesen iguales.

― Jessica logró entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Remus, ahora mismo está observándolo sigilosamente leer ―contestó la castaña.

― No voy a preguntar cómo es que no la descubren ―musitó Lily perturbada.

― Chris está haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca ―continuó Cassandra.

― Oh.

― ¿Quieres? ―preguntó Cassandra, ofreciéndole de sus grajeas. Lily negó con la cabeza.

― No, gracias ―respondió.

― Está bien ―Cassandra se encogió de hombros, y ambas se sumergieron en un corto silencio.

― Remus debe ser ciego, ¿cómo es que aún no se da cuenta de que lleva cuatro años y medio siendo acosado? ―habló Lily, levantando una ceja.

― Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto ―secundó Cassandra.

Y otro silencio. Cassandra mantenía su mirada en el horizonte, mientras comía grajeas. Lily necesitaba sacar lo que estaba en su pecho, así que explotó.

― Le acabo de gritar a Potter ―soltó Lily. Cassandra le miró de reojo.

― ¿Por? No te ha acosado en mucho.

― Creo que por eso mismo lo hice ―confesó la pelirroja. Su amiga le volteó a ver, interesada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Lily suspiró.

― Estoy tan _tan_enfadada con él... Tengo tanta ira en mi interior por su culpa...

Cassandra asintió, animándola a continuar.

― Estoy harta de que arruine todo ―prosiguió Lily―. Él es el causante de todo lo que malo que me ha ocurrido últimamente, todos mis problemas.

Cassandra alzó una ceja.

― Así que le grité que dejara de arruinarme la vida, que estaba harta de él... Y simplemente se hizo el inocente. _Ese imbécil_.

Su amiga frunció la boca.

― Lily... ―habló, después de mantenerse unos segundos callada― Creo que estás tan enojada que no ves las cosas claramente.

La pelirroja se enfadó. Su mejor amiga se ponía del lado de ese idiota en vez del suyo ¡Genial! Chris tenía razón, desde Navidad Cassandra no veía a James Potter claramente.

― No lo estoy, estoy pensando fríamente ―refutó Lily.

― No, Lily, no lo estás haciendo ―insistió Cassandra, negando con la cabeza y dejando la caja de grajeas sobre el pasto―. Mira, sé que todos tus problemas están relacionados de alguna manera con James... Pero eso no significa que él sea el causante.

― Claro que sí ―afirmó Lily.

― No, claro que no ―le contradijo la chica de ojos azules―. Las dos veces que terminaste en el despacho de McGonagall fueron _tu_culpa. No la de James. Él no fue quien le dijo idiota a East.

― Pero él explotó los salones ―señaló la pelirroja.

― ¿Y? Tú decidiste actuar así. Pudiste haber ido sólo con McGonagall y explicarle la situación.

― ¿Y qué hay de que me llamaran zorra por su culpa? ―mencionó Lily, con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfadada.

― Tampoco es su culpa. Él no creó el rumor ―le defendió Cassandra.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

― Porque ya sé quien lo creó y no fue él ―declaró su amiga, pasándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Lily alzó una ceja, intrigada.

― ¿Quién? ―exigió.

― Luego te cuento ―contestó Cassandra, buscando que Lily no esquivase su conversación.

― ¡No! Dime ahora ―le suplicó la pelirroja, desesperada por saber de quién se trataba.

― Pero Lily...

― Dime ―repitió, demandante. Sus ojos verdes clavados en los azules de Cassandra, y esta última se intimidó.

― Está bien ―aceptó―. Fue una tipa que hasta ahora no conocía, una Gryffindor, se llama Mina Cromwell.

― No tengo idea de quién es ―musitó Lily, después de buscar en sus recuerdos a aquella chica.

― ¿Ves? No es importante. Igual que el rumor. Los rumores, y las personas que los inician, no son importantes; al contrario, buscan hacerse importantes a costa de otros ―habló Cassandra.

Aún así, Lily decidió buscar a la culpable más tarde.

― En fin, James no creó el rumor ―continuó Cassandra―. Además, también salió afectado. Escuché que Avi y él se pelearon muy feo por ello.

― Pues debería hacer claro que sólo quiere a Naberrie y ya ―sugirió Lily enojada.

― Él lo hace ―dijo Cassandra―, pero la gente siempre crea cosas para entretenerse, Lily. Eso es lo que hace el aburrimiento; dale un poco de imaginación, y _voila_, obtienes diversión.

Lily frunció el ceño.

― Sigo teniendo esos sueños, Cassandra ―reveló Lily. Cassandra le miró con atención. Lily ya le había platicado de sus pesadillas semanas antes, pero creía que ya no la atormentaban―. No sé que me sucede... Parece que el momento que Potter consigue novia y deja de acosarme, pierdo todo control de mi vida. De mis calificaciones, de mis acciones, de mis sueños... De mis emociones.

Cassandra le analizaba con la mirada, en completo silencio.

― Estoy haciendo cosas tan extrañas, tan impropias de mí.

Lily miraba al horizonte, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a su amiga, ya que su voz estaba teñida en angustia.

― Es que odio que _todo_en mi vida esté relacionado con James Potter de alguna manera ―expresó Lily.

Cassandra seguía mirándole en silencio, analizando la información. Lily, al no obtener respuesta, tomó aire y decidió abordar otro tema.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Además de comer ―indagó Lily, volteando a ver a la castaña a su lado.

La Gryffindor se volteó de nuevo hacia el horizonte, agarrando su caja de grajeas para engullir un puño de ellas.

― Estaba pensando...

― Ajá...

― En lo que nos dijo Chris ―especificó Cassandra―; ya sabes, sobre Remus y Arhedel

Lily asintió. Aun no comprendía el porqué Cassandra estaba tan interesada en ese tema.

― Chris ve cosas que nadie más nota ―continuó―. Siempre deduce cosas, nunca le creemos, pero siempre resulta estar en lo correcto.

― Sí... Eso es raro ―comentó Lily.

― Me pregunté qué era lo que Chris había visto ―prosiguió Cassandra, con bastante seriedad, algo extraño en ella―, que momentos, que pedacitos vio que le hizo llegar a esa conclusión… Y repetí el baile de los Potter, una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no vi nada. Después repetí las clases que me tocan con ellos… Y nada.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

― Siempre he creído que Chris se imagina cosas ―opinó ella.

― No, no lo hace ―negó Cassandra, muy segura de sus palabras―. Siempre que sospecha algo, es verdad.

Lily le observó, extrañada.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó― Ella nunca le ha hablado a Arhedel y sólo le ha hablado dos veces a Remus... ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo está tan segura?

No obtuvo respuesta de Cassandra, así que insistió.

― Te lo digo, está loca… ―repitió Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

― No… Es que… Chris tiene razón ―declaró Cassandra.

Lily alzó una ceja.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― Porque es cierto ―contestó Cassandra, volteándola a ver. Parecía irritada porque Lily no comprendía que Chris tenía razón, que no lo estaba inventando―. Las pequeñas cosas importan más que las grandes. Y hoy, que estoy aquí sentada, en completa tranquilidad, con mi caja de grajeas, repetí todo lo que recuerdo... Y al fin lo veo.

Lily trató de no mirarla como si fuese una lunática. Tenía suficiente con Chris, ahora Cassandra...

― Lo veo, al fin. Cosas insignificantes, cosas que estás tan acostumbrada a ver que no te sorprenden... Pero que son totalmente relevantes ―explicó la castaña.

Lily asintió.

― Si lo ves de lejos, rápidamente, parece que no hay nada... Pero si miras los detalles, aunque sean comunes... Ahí está.

Algo hizo que Lily se interesara en la plática, así que entornó su mirada verde en Cassandra.

― Son gestos muy cortos, muy simples ―continuó la chica―; pero que reflejan justo lo que Chris dice… Aunque a simple vista se vean sólo como toques, miradas y palabras, son mucho más que eso.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

― Era tan cotidiano que nunca me di cuenta... Pero ahora lo veo, y Chris tiene razón. Todas esas pequeñas cosas que no se ven a simple vista, son las que gritan: _"Te_ _quiero, pero no tengo el valor para decírtelo"_.

Entonces, Lily sintió algo en el pecho, como si una revelación estuviese en camino.

― ¡Es tan tonto! ―exclamó Cassandra― Sólo me rio y digo: _"¿Cómo diablos no te diste cuenta? ¡Es tan obvio!"_ ¿Sabes, Lily? A veces, las miradas que duran sólo un segundo, valen más que aquellas largas…

Lily volvió a asentir.

― ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta? Supongo que es porque nunca nos fijamos en las pequeñas cosas, siempre creemos que las grandes son las que definen la vida, pero es todo lo contrario.

Cassandra rió, parecía aliviada.

― Remus está loco por ella ―declaró, mirando hacia el lago―. En verdad lo está… Y Ari también, está pérdida por él.

Lily sentía como si Cassandra le hubiese abierto la puerta a la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Todo estaba más claro.

Mucho más claro.

Pero obviamente no tenía que ver con Remus y Arhedel…. Se trataba de ella...

Y James Potter, de nuevo.

― La cosa que no me hizo dudar de nuevo fue, como dijo Chris, que me recuerdan a James y a ti… ―comentó Cassandra, no muy segura de si era correcto decir lo siguiente― Remus mira a Arhedel de la misma manera que James te miraba a ti… Como si fuese la cosa más importante en este mundo para él.

Lily le volteó a ver. De pronto la golpeó, como un tren.

Era cierto, James Potter la miraba así. Desde primer año, desde que le hablaba sólo para pedirle una cita. Desde que soltaba a veces comentarios sobre lo lindos que eran sus ojos. Desde que sonreía al verla después de vacaciones. Eran detalles a los que Lily estaba tan acostumbrada, que no se dio cuenta como fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

Porque nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que James Potter no la mirara de esa manera.

― Sé lo que es eso ―confesó Lily, Cassandra le volteó a ver―. Estás tan acostumbrada a algo, que no te das cuenta cuando comienza a cambiar. ¿Es tonto, no? Debería ser al revés, darte cuenta de que algo cambia porque no es lo que solía ser.

James regalándole un girasol en tercer año el día de San Valentín, porque sabía que Lily detestaba las rosas. James saludándola después de atrapar la Snitch en la final de Quidditch en cuarto.

― Pero no es así, porque crees que nunca va a cambiar. Crees que será así por siempre. Y no te das cuenta de que lentamente las cosas cambian...

James regalándole chocolates en Navidad. James corriendo a la enfermería la vez que Lily enfermó muy feo de gripa. James alagándola el día en el que Lily se sentía la mujer más fea sobre la faz de la tierra.

― No me di cuenta del momento en que James Potter se olvidó de mí, porque nunca lo esperé. Chris me decía que era raro que no me hablara tanto como antes, pero yo la ignoré porque creía que nunca cambiaría.

James mandándole cartas de amor cada semana, las cuales Lily tiraba. James sonriendo cada vez que Lily le informaba que McGonagall lo quería ver en su oficina. James escribiendo Lily en snitches dibujadas en la libreta de Remus.

― Es igual con Remus y Arhedel. Nunca lo creímos, lo negábamos cada vez que Chris lo decía. Pero siempre estuvo ahí, ¿no? Hasta que ocurrió algo que nos hizo observar los pequeños detalles, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta…

James ignorándola en la prueba de Quidditch de Cassandra. James y como no tenía su mirada posada en ella cada clase que les tocaba.

― Es así que ahora veo los momentos en los que James Potter se fue alejando y alejando de mí. Enterrándome en su memoria… Pero nunca me di cuenta, porque lo negaba.

James y su falta de felicidad al estar en el mismo equipo que Lily. James y como no le había pedido ni una vez salir en todo el curso escolar.

― Es sólo que no creía que estaba sucediendo, lo rechacé de mi mente… Creo que fue así como llegue al descontrol en mi vida.

Cassandra notó que era la primera vez que Lily se abría completamente a alguien. Normalmente la pelirroja no hablaba de sus sentimientos, de sus problemas sí, pero nunca de sus sentimientos. Y se veía tan frágil al hacerlo, tan vulnerable.

― Me duele su indiferencia ―confesó, y sintió alivio porque al fin lo había sacado de su pecho. Cassandra no gritó o la molestó, sólo le miro en silencio atentamente―. Es decir, de un momento a otro pasé de ser la pelirroja que amaba, a otra chica más.

James y su fría expresión al verla; tan indistinto, tan serio, tan insípido. James tomando la mano de Avi al salir del Gran Comedor, ignorando a Lily.

― Me duele que me traté como trataría a cualquier otra persona. No sé si es mi orgullo, o algo más. Pero duele su indiferencia.

James y como esa tarde se había despedido sin decirle algo lindo, sin pedirle una cita, sin alagarla.

― Pero lo entiendo, ¿sabes? De alguna manera lo entiendo… Siempre lo rechacé e ignoré, es obvio que se haya ido con Avi.

Cassandra suspiró.

― No quería decirlo porque estaban Jessica y Christine ―comenzó―, pero el sábado, al hablar con Arhedel, noté tanta tristeza en sus ojos... Trataba de ocultarla, pero no podía. Se veía miserable cada vez que hablaba de Remus y Natalie... Se veía... Abatida.

Lily estaba comenzando a comprender las similitudes entre ella y aquella Ravenclaw llamada Arhedel Louis.

― No creo que sea malo ―comentó Cassandra―; que tú y ella estén tristes por la indiferencia. Porque James esté con Avi, y porque Remus haya elegido a Natalie. No tiene nada de malo.

Lily bajó la mirada. Había hablado dos o tres veces con Arhedel, y era sólo por asuntos escolares. No la conocía, no sabía cómo era aquella chica tan tímida de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Para ella era sólo la prefecta de Ravenclaw, mejor amiga de Sirius Black. Una chica tranquila y agradable, bastante inteligente. No había nada más.

Pero ahora que sabía esto, que había algo que las identificaba de alguna manera, algo que las conectaba, era como si al fin la conociera. Como si al fin pudiese ver dentro de esa pequeña y delgada chica, tan frágil como un palito de madera, tan liviana como una hoja.

― No le habría dicho esto a Jess ―habló Lily―, sé que es mi mejor amiga, pero sé que ella y Chris se burlarían o me molestarían... Tú tomas las cosas con más seriedad, es por eso que te lo conté todo.

Cassandra sonrió suavemente.

― Gracias por confiar en mí ―dijo Cassandra, tomando la mano izquierda de Lily y apretándola amistosamente. Lily le sonrió.

Cassandra se volteó de nuevo hacia el lago, tomó su caja de grajeas y se metió cuatro a la boca.

― Supongo que es cierto ―dijo.  
― ¿El qué? ―preguntó Lily.  
― Que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ―contestó Cassandra, tomando otras cuatro grajeas y metiéndoselas a la boca.

Lily suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte.

Sí, tal vez era verdad.


	12. El martir que no vivió

******Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling, así como sus personajes, lugares y demás. Sólo unos pocos personajes son de mi invención. Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

******N/A: Wow, esto sí que tardo. Me han amenazado con quemarme viva por tardarme tanto, y me lo merezco. ¡Lo siento mucho! La verdad es que fue un capítulo difícil de sacar y está súper largo. Espero poder escribir más rápido y así subir más capítulos pronto. Ojalá el próximo esté para Febrero, no prometo mucho pero lo intentaré, tal vez incluso antes. Gracias por esperar y no golpearme :). Espero que les guste muuuuucho. Feliz Navidad y año nuevo por cierto :3.**

**XI. El martir que no vivió**

Arhedel observó a Natalie revisar sus uñas de nuevo; pintadas de color rosado, largas y perfectas para el día más importante de su vida. No comprendía por qué tanta preocupación por unas uñas.

— Me fascinan las bodas —comentó Avi sentándose sobre un sillón. Estaba en una bata y tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo.  
— Creo que a nadie le encantan como a Pamela —mencionó Natalie. Pamela le recogía cuidadosamente el cabello en un elaborado chongo y una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

Estaban en uno de los cuartos superiores de la casa de los Potter. Pamela se encontraba muy concentrada en el peinado de Natalie, mientras que Avi la miraba con rostro ilusionado.

—Perfecto —dijo Pamela, bajándose del banquito al que se había subido para poder peinar a Natalie.  
— Deberían comenzar a arreglarse —sugirió Natalie, mirándose en el espejo colocado frente a ella.  
— Nah, yo me arreglo en cinco minutos, pero creo que ese es un buen consejo para Avi —opinó Pamela, encogiéndose de hombros.  
— Está bien, está bien. Pero si tienes problemas me avisas, ¿vale? —habló Avi, levantándose del sillón.  
— Sí, sí, anda, señora Potter —le apuró Pamela con una sonrisa. Avi se sonrojó y soltó una risita.  
— Sí, señora Pettigrew —aceptó Avi y Pamela sólo sonrió. La rubia cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
— Se ve tan ilusionada —comentó Natalie.  
— Le recuerda a su boda —señaló Arhedel.  
— ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Las cuatro mejores amigas casadas con Los Merodeadores ―suspiró Pamela con regocijo impregnado en su voz.  
— Hey, no. Aún no. Pronta a casarme, pero aún no —contradijo Natalie.  
— Bueno, sólo bajaras las escaleras y en minutos serás la señora Lupin —especificó Pamela, aplicándole rubor a su amiga. Natalie no pudo evitar sonreír.

Avi apareció en la puerta, completamente arreglada. Su cabello rubio suelto y un sencillo vestido rosa claro. El vestido que todas las damas de honor debían usar: Pamela, Arhedel y Avi.

— Bien, bien. Llegaste a tiempo, hora del vestido —exclamó Pamela. Natalie se levantó y Pamela sacó una funda negra del closet. Avi aplaudió emocionada.

Al instante un hermoso vestido blanco salió de aquella funda. Era bastante largo, con escote y detalles aquí y allá. Natalie sonrió mientras Avi daba pequeños saltitos.

— Anda, Nat. Aquí va.

La metieron cuidadosamente en el vestido.

— Ari, ¿puedes ir a ver cómo va todo abajo? —le pidió Pamela, concentrada en el vestido. Arhedel asintió.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala. Habían instalado ahí todo; el altar, las sillas, la decoración. Todo estaba lleno de flores color blanco y rosa pálido. Algunas colgaban mágicamente y otras rodeaban el altar. Era una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas.

— ¿Está lista la novia? —preguntó la voz de James por detrás. Ari se sobresaltó.  
— Ya casi —respondió dándose la vuelta.  
— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó él—. Remus está muy nervioso, tú sabes.  
— Sí, me imagino —dijo Arhedel, volteando a ver hacia el altar. Remus estaba platicando con Sirius y se veía bastante ansioso.  
— Deberías de ir a hablar con él. Siempre se tranquiliza contigo —propuso James.  
— Está bien.  
— Oye, oye —le llamó cuando Arhedel ya se había dado la vuelta, esta giró y fijó su mirada en él—. ¿Cómo está mi radiante esposa?  
— Ya sabes, _radiante_ —contestó Arhedel incómoda. James suspiró con una enorme sonrisa. Arhedel se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino.

Ari se sentía tan extraña. Todos estaban tan felices, tan alegres. Los invitados reían y conversaban jovialmente sobre lo que estaba por pasar. El suelo se sentía tan frágil, y todo se veía tan anormal. Los padres de Natalie estaban inmensamente felices, saludando a la gente que llegaba, al igual que los de Remus. Varias personas la saludaron al verla, pero Arhedel los vio como si no comprendiera que los tenía tan felices, que era lo que celebraban. Su expresión era de confusión total.

Todos estaban tan felices, tan alegres. Era un día brillante, lleno de júbilo.

Pero ella no se sentía así. Podía sentir su interior marchitarse como si fuese una flor. Su expresión no lograba construir una sonrisa, y con cada paso todo empeoraba. Había algo de lo que estaba segura: Se sentía miserable.

Todo era extraño, borroso. Sus ojos no se acostumbraban, ella no se acostumbraba.

— Amor, hola —le saludó Sirius, dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa que llegaba al altar.  
— Hola —contestó sin mucho ánimo y su mirada se posó en Remus—. Sirius, ¿te importa si hablo a solas con Remus?  
— Claro que no. Sólo no te tardes mucho, princesa.

Ari asintió al tiempo que Sirius se alejaba. Entonces era sólo Remus y Arhedel.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó la chica. Remus tardó en contestar.  
— Muy nervioso —confesó.  
— Tranquilo, no es como si te fuesen a asesinar —bromeó ella, Remus sonrió y por primera vez en el día, Ari también. Todo se sintió real en ese momento.  
— Es que, ¿qué tal si lo arruino?  
— No lo harás —le aseguró Arhedel, negando con la cabeza y tomando las manos de Remus entre las suyas—. Llevan diez años juntos y nunca lo has arruinado. Es sólo una boda.  
— Bueno, eso lo dices tú porque ya te casaste —señaló el castaño alzando las cejas.

Arhedel negó con la cabeza, iba a decir algo pero Remus la interrumpió.

— Es sólo que… Esperé tanto por este momento ―musitó, mirando hacia abajo.  
— Lo sé ―Ari asintió, apretó sus manos para darle confianza, y Remus le devolvió el apretón.  
— La amo, en verdad ―expresó, fijando su mirada en Arhedel. Arhedel pudo sentir su corazón romperse, pero mantuvo la postura―. He esperado tanto. Es la cosa más importante en este mundo y no quiero estropear nada.  
— No lo harás.

Ari le miraba fijamente a los ojos, observando la angustia en los miel de Remus.

— Vas a hacerlo bien, ¿okay? —afirmó Arhedel.  
— Okay.

Ella le sonrió.

— Si.

Remus sonrió también. Escucharon de pronto mucho barullo, y Arhedel se dio la vuelta.

— Iré a reunirme con las damas de honor, ¿okay? ―anunció ella―. Todo va a salir bien  
— No hay problema. Ve ―contestó Remus asintiendo. Arhedel le sonrió de nuevo; no era alegría ni cortesía, era más bien un adiós.  
— ¿Ya está lista? —preguntó al llegar con Pamela. Su amiga asintió.  
— Listísima.  
— Bien.  
— Ari, Ari —le llamó Sirius por detrás y Arhedel se volteó.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Necesito decirte algo antes de que empiece la boda.

Arhedel arqueó una ceja, al igual que sus amigas, pero asintió. La mirada de Sirius decía que era urgente.

— Está bien, vamos.

Ambos salieron hacia el jardín, no muy lejos para escuchar por si alguien les hablaba. Los pájaros se escuchaban cerca, cantando como cada mañana.

— ¿Qué pasa? ―habló Ari. Sirius le estaba mirando muy seriamente. Demasiado para ser él.

El viento jugaba con el cabello de Sirius, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No era una sonrisa alegre, más bien una de despedida, de comprensión. Tomó el rostro del Arhedel con su mano izquierda y lo acarició, su esposa le miraba expectante.

— No dejes que se case con ella —dijo.

Arhedel no supo cómo reaccionar. Le miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó. Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa.  
— No dejes que se case con Natalie —repitió.  
— ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? —inquirió Ari.  
— Porque si no impides esta boda, tú y yo sabemos que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Arhedel entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó.

Sirius bajó la mirada, su mano tomó la derecha de Ari y la apretó.

— Ambos lo sabemos.

Arhedel negó con la cabeza, sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Eres mi esposo, no debieras decirme esto —exclamó.  
— Por eso mismo te lo digo —señaló Sirius, entornando sus ojos grises de nuevo en los de su esposa.

Arhedel no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. No comprendía el punto de todo esto. No comprendía porque Sirius lo estaba haciendo.

— No eres feliz conmigo —mencionó Sirius con tranquilidad. Arhedel negó al instante con la cabeza.  
— Eso no es cierto, soy perfectamente feliz contigo —contradijo, acercándose a su esposo para abrazarlo, pero él la alejó con amabilidad.  
— No, Ari. No lo eres, nunca lo fuiste, y nunca lo serás. Sólo hay una forma de que seas feliz, sabes que nadie te hará feliz, sólo Remus.

Arhedel negó de nuevo con la cabeza, confundida.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó, su voz rompiéndose.

Sirius simplemente sonrió.

— Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Eres mi esposa y mi mejor amiga, la mujer que amo. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

Ari seguía negando con la cabeza, incrédula de que esto estuviese pasando. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a Sirius? Se casaba con ella y después le decía que impidiera la boda de su mejor amigo. Había perdido los cabales.

— Sirius, no.  
— No te hagas esto, Arhedel —insistió—. No lo hagas. Serás miserable por el resto de tus días.  
— Claro que no.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sirius le miraba simplemente, Arhedel trataba de descifrar que se traía entre manos su marido.

— Hazlo —susurró Sirius, en una voz que no parecía suya. Se distorsionó y era grave, diferente a la voz jovial de él. Arhedel clavó sus ojos verdes en él, conflictuada. Negó de inmediato, efusivamente.  
— ¡Ari, es hora! —le gritó Avi. Arhedel miró hacia la puerta y asintió.  
— Sí, ya voy —Avi le sonrió y Arhedel volvió su mirada hacia Sirius. Sin decir nada, se alejó hacia donde estaban las damas de honor.  
— Te vas a arrepentir por siempre ―le recordó. Arhedel cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar las lágrimas, sus puños se cerraron tratando de soportar el dolor de la verdad. Sirius tenía razón, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Ari tomó aire. Tal vez era otro momento de locura de su esposo. Obviamente no iba a interrumpir una boda por sus estúpidos sentimientos. Se coloco en medio de Avi y Pamela, a un lado del altar, como era común en las damas de honor.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar al momento en que Natalie bajó de las escaleras, su padre estaba a su lado. Natalie se veía brillante y alegre mientras caminaba hacia el altar. Arhedel notó las miradas ilusionadas de los demás.

Pero todo se escuchaba muy lejos. Muy, muy lejos.

«Hazlo.»

Era esa voz de nuevo. Tan fuerte que le nublaba la sensación y el oído. Sólo la escuchaba ella. Era como si estuviese atrapada en una burbuja invisible que la alejaba de la realidad.

«Es fácil. Sencillo.»

Todo iba tan lento. Se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loca. El padre se escuchaba tan lejos, no comprendía lo que decía.

«Hazlo. Hazlo.»

Arhedel volteó hacia Sirius, quien la veía insistente. Ella le miró fijamente, recordando lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.

— Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora… o calle para siempre.

Ese era el momento. Observó a Sirius, que articulaba con su voz las palabras: «Hazlo, te vas a arrepentir.». El rostro de Arhedel estaba lleno de terror e incertidumbre, y sintió algo en su interior, como una punzada de adrenalina.

Te vas a arrepentir.

_Te vas a arrepentir._

— ¿Nadie?

Todo se sentía tan anormal, tan falso, tan vacío. Como si no estuviese en su cuerpo, como si estuviese viendo su vida desde la visión de alguien más. Miró lentamente hacia Remus, que la miraba fijamente, como si esperara algo. Arhedel ladeó su cabeza.

En ese momento tomó aire, dejó caer el ramo que traía, y justo cuando de sus labios se escapaba el monosílabo...

Despertó.

Arhedel abrió los ojos de golpe respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba sudando y se sentía débil. Tomó tiempo pero poco a poco su pulso volvió a la normalidad. Observó las cortinas azules de su cama, cerradas porque prefería dormir así. Escuchó el ruido del agua caer en el baño y escuchó a Hestia y a Emmeline hablar entre sí.

Con su mente un poco más tranquila, abrió cuidadosamente las cortinas.

— Buenos días, Ari —le saludó Hestia con una sonrisa.  
— Buenos días, Hestia —le contestó sin mucho ánimo.  
— ¿Estás bien? Te ves extraña —inquirió Emmeline, arqueando una ceja.  
— Sí, sí. Estoy bien —aseguró Ari no muy convencida. Se paró de la cama y se acercó a la de a lado donde descansaba Celeste Roodwood con la cara cubierta por una especie de máscara. Celeste habia dicho que la usaba porque quería ver si algún Vink se le pegaba en la noche.

«¿Era Vink o Gink?» se preguntó Arhedel. Era una de esas criaturas que Celeste sacaba de quien sabe donde y nadie conocía. Celeste quería un Vink pegado a su máscara para examinarlo. Le encantaba experimentar, más que nada, y sus compañeras lo habían descubierto de maneras atroces.

— Celeste, Celeste, despierta —le llamó Ari, moviéndola suavemente. Celeste balbuceó algo y abrió sus enormes ojos lentamente.  
— Buenos días, Arhedel —le dijo ella con esa voz suave y soñadora que tenía.  
— Es hora de levantarse —le dijo Ari con una sonrisa. Celeste sonrió y asintió.

Arhedel se dio la vuelta y buscó en su baúl su uniforme.

— Hace un calor de los mil demonios —exclamó Julie saliendo del baño.  
— ¿En serio? Yo siento el tiempo fresco —opinó Emmeline, Hestia asintió.  
— ¡En serio! Agh, tal vez es sólo mi mente transtornada.  
— Sí, creo que es tu mente transtornada —aseguró Hestia, Em y ella rieron. Julie les sacó la lengua, pero también soltó una pequeña risita.

* * *

"_Soy sólo tuyo, Avi._

_Atte. Jimbo Potter."_

James parpadeó varias veces, se quitó los lentes y se los volvió a poner. Enfocó la mirada y la desenfocó.

Esto tenía que ser un error.

_Jimbo Potter._

Pronto escuchó algunas risitas por aquí y por allá.

― Sirius… ―gruñó James, mirando al chico frente a él. El aludido le devolvió la mirada.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó él.

― Oh, Jimbo ―se burló Remus, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su amigo de lentes. James le fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Cómo que qué, Sirius? ¿Eres ciego o qué? ―exclamó su amigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

James señaló con su cabeza hacia el frente del Gran Comedor, donde se había desplegado un cartel detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

― ¿No te gusta el color de las letras? ―inquirió Sirius.

James trató de no asesinarlo ahí mismo.

― ¿Jimbo? ¿¡Jimbo!? ―reclamó en un murmullo para que no lo escuchara toda la escuela.

― Oh, Jimbo, estamos tan orgullosos de ti ―bromeó Remus mientras despeinaba a su amigo tal y como lo haría un padre a su hijo.

― Remus, te voy a asesinar ―gruñó James, rojo del coraje.

― ¿Por qué rayos dice Jimbo? ―preguntó Peter, alzando una ceja.

― Sí, Sirius, ¿qué demonios? ―insistió James.

― Ash, eran las cuatro de la mañana, tenía sueño…

― Sirius, te lo encargue ese mismo día a las nueve de la mañana…

― Bueno, es que…

― Te lo encargué porque yo no tenía tiempo porque estaba entrenando para el partido ―le recordó James.

― ¿Y en serio creías que Sirius te lo iba a entregar a tiempo y bien hecho? ―habló Remus, demasiado divertido con toda la situación―. Oh Jimbo, creo que yo conozco más a tu mejor amigo que tú mismo.

― Remus, tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa ―musitó James amenazadoramente, lo que hizo que Remus comenzara a reír de nuevo.

Sirius hizo un movimiento de varita y el cartel se enrolló de nuevo, después explotó en pedacitos como si nada hubiese pasado.

― Ya está, ya está. Era sólo un tonto error de ortografía ―se quejó Sirius, tomando de su jugo de calabaza.

― ¿Un tonto error de ortografía? Me cambiaste todo el nombre, Sirius ―aclaró James exasperado.

― No aguantas nada, Cornamenta ―dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

― Pobre Jimbo, crecerá con el trauma de que un buen día todos en Hogwarts conocieron su verdadera identidad ―se burló Remus. James le volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

― Oh vamos, James ―exclamó Peter―. Es bastante divertido, tienes que admitirlo.

― Oh claro, hilarante ―refunfuñó James―. Sobre todo porque esto va a solucionar mis problemas con Avi.

― Oye, no es nuestra culpa que la rubia sea tan paranoica ―se defendió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

― No sé porque seguimos siendo amigos ―comentó James.

― Sí, yo tampoco ―respondió Sirius.

* * *

― ¡Jimbo!

Los cuatro Merodeadores caminaban hacia su primera clase del día, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Al pasar muchos le gritaban a James, y eso hacía que su enojo creciera más y más. Remus no dejaba de reírse y burlarse. Y Sirius sólo se quejaba de que James no aguantaba nada.

― ¿Jimbo? ¿En serio? ¿Quién fue el idiota? ―preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, los cuatro se voltearon. Pamela estaba ahí, acompañada de Natalie y Avi, esta última estaba cruzada de brazos y no se veía muy complacida.

― Avi no me odies, fue culpa de Sirius y…

― ¡JIMBO! ―exclamó un tipo que corrió lejos de ahí.

― ¿Sirius no sabes deletrear? ―le preguntó Pamela.

― Sí sé, no soy tan imbécil como crees ―le contestó Sirius, y su mirada se entornó detrás de su novia―. Hey tú.

Sirius tomó del brazo a Arhedel que pasaba a lado de ellos, un libro le cubría el rostro y su amiga Marit se encontraba a su lado.

― Cállate, no me conoces.

― No seas dramática ―dijo Sirius, bajando el libro que la escondía. La chica miró a Sirius y de pronto recordó el sueño tan extraño que había tenido esa mañana. Se soltó al instante del chico y dio un paso hacia atrás.

― Oh miren quien es, la traidora ―habló Pamela con enojo impregnado en su voz. Arhedel dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y observó a Peter a su lado; su estómago se revolvió. No pudo evitar la expresión de asco que se apoderó de su rostro.

― Esto es muy perturbador ―musitó y se alejó rápidamente de ahí con Marit.

― ¿Qué le sucede ahora? ―preguntó Sirius.

― Te dije que estaba muy extraña ―aludió Pamela.

― ¿En serio siguen pensando que ella tiene la culpa? ―inquirió James. Pamela afirmó con la cabeza.

Sirius sólo rodó los ojos mientras todos se daban la vuelta para llegar a Defensa.

Arhedel leía tranquilamente. Sin interrupciones o gritos. Sólo silencio. Eso era todo lo que quería ahora mismo. Escuchó algunos pasos acercarse hacia donde estaba, pero los ignoró, seguro era algún chico de primero perdido. Ari recordaba perderse con Avi en primer curso, no sabían nada y siempre les sucedía. El recuerdo de la rubia la entristeció y apretó sus labios tratando de alejarlo.

― ¿Por qué estás leyendo al revés? ―preguntó una voz y Arhedel levantó la mirada. Estaba acostada sobre una banca y su cabello negro colgaba al viento.  
― Hum… No sé ―contestó ella, reincorporándose en la banca y mirando a George Fray, que le sonrió.  
― Como sea ―rió él y se sentó a lado de la Ravenclaw, que le miró consternada― ¿Qué pasa?  
― Tuve el sueño más raro… ―contestó.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía?  
― Bueno, para empezar... Yo estaba casada con Sirius...  
—Bueno, eso no es muy extraño —comentó George encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Y... Estábamos en una boda, yo era la dama de honor ―continuó Ari nerviosamente.  
— Okay.  
— Bueno, la boda, pues...  
— ¿Quién se casaba?  
— Bueno, es que...  
— ¿Ajá?  
—Esto es difícil de contar...  
— No, en realidad no. Anda, di el nombre de la novia y yo adivino el del novio, ¿vale? ―sugirió su amigo y Arhedel asintió.  
— Está bien —la Ravenclaw tomó aire—. La novia era Natalie...  
— Okay, mmm... ¿No era yo, verdad? ―adivinó su amigo.  
— No, no... ―negó Arhedel. George entrecerró los ojos.  
— Okay, entonces…

Arhedel miraba hacia el cielo, ignorando la mirada de su amigo. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a la respuesta.

— ¿Remus?

Ari asintió incómodamente.

— Bueno, eso sí es perturbador dada la realidad —aceptó George y Ari se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.  
— Es que lo raro no es eso, porque realmente creo que puede llegar a suceder, pero... Bueno, Sirius trataba de persuadirme para que interrumpiera la boda —puntualizó la chica, George la miró confundido.  
— Pero si era tu esposo, ¿por qué haría eso?

Arhedel levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

— Decía que no era feliz con él, que la única manera de que yo fuese feliz era a lado de Remus y por eso debía impedir la boda ―detalló la Ravenclaw.  
— Mmm —George se quedó pensativo por unos momentos—. Bueno, yo no lo veo tan raro. Tiene sentido.  
—Yo no le veo nada de sentido —lo contradijo Arhedel.  
— O tal vez sí le ves, pero te parece mejor evitarlo ―consideró George.  
— No, bueno, tal vez, no, ¡no sé! —exclamó Ari cerrando los ojos.  
— Creo que es una señal —comentó George—. ¿Qué más podría ser? Vamos, es obvio.  
— No seas tonto, no es como si se fueran a casar en la vida real ―señaló Arhedel rodando los ojos.  
— No, no tan literalmente... Me refiero a que si no lo detienes ahora, terminarás en la situación que soñaste ―esclareció George y Arhedel suspiró.  
— ¿De qué serviría que lo detenga?... Soy nada comparada con Natalie —musitó Arhedel con tristeza, bajando la mirada.  
— ¿Nada? —exclamó George, atónito—. ¡Creo que lo eres todo! Ella es la que es nada.  
— Lo dices porque eres mi amigo —señaló Arhedel.

— No. En primera tú conoces a Remus desde los siete años, practicamente sabes todo de él, ustedes son muy cercanos. Tienes una conexión con él que Natalie no —explicó George.

Ari lo volteó a ver, su expresión llena de inseguridad.

― Además eres más bonita que ella y más agradable…

― No es cierto ―susurró su amiga, bajando de nuevo la mirada.

― No comiences…  
— En todo caso me falta una cosa que derriba todas las demás: Él no me quiere de esa manera.

Hubo silencio. Un minuto después George comenzó a reír.

— Ari, Ari, Ari...

Arhedel bajó la mirada de nuevo, trazó con su dedo índice invisibles círculos sobre el material del que estaba hecho esa banca. ¿Cómo se había metido en todo eso? Sus mejores amigas la detestaban, estaba loca por su amigo de la infancia y ahora le había contado todo eso a un chico al que apenas le hablaba desde hace tres semanas.

Todo había comenzado hace poco tiempo.

— Está bien, pero esta vez no me metan. McGonagall está muy enojada conmigo por la última broma —Remus dirigió su mirada a James que jugaba con una snitch y a Sirius que garabateaba algo.

— Está bien, está bien —aceptó James, rodando los ojos. Segundos después miró a Peter—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Colagusano?

Peter le miró y se encogió de hombros.

— No me siento particularmente en el modo de hacer bromas —contestó.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Sirius levantando la mirada.  
— No lo sé. Simplemente no quiero —explicó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. Había estado un poco desanimado la última semana, pero aunque los chicos le preguntaran que le sucedía, Peter se encogía de hombros y musitaba un "Nada".  
— Bueno —aceptó James, tratando de no insistir e incomodar a su amigo.  
— ¿Y cómo rayos piensan esconder esa cosa en la mesa de los Slytherins? —preguntó Remus.  
— Bueno, Cornamenta piensa que podemos escabullirnos en la mañana en las cocinas y esconderlo en la comida...  
— ¿Y cómo sabrán cuál es?  
— Remus, incluso los elfos nos aman. Son bastante ingenuos cuando se trata de nosotros. Sólo haremos algunas preguntas y listo —señaló Sirius arrogantemente.  
— ¿Cómo saben que no cambiarán la comida o la tirarán? —insistió Remus.  
— _Ingenuos_—recalcó Sirius, Remus rodó los ojos.  
— En fin —suspiró Remus—. Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir.  
— Sí, tienes razón —habló James—. Quiero estar muy bien despierto para ver a Quejicus cobrar su verdadero color —el muchacho se acostó y abrazó ligeramente su almohada tal niño pequeño emocionado por lo que pasara en la mañana.  
— Cierto, cierto —asintió Sirius, dejando a un lado el pergamino en el que garabateaba y metiéndose entre sus cobijas.

Pronto la habitación fue oscuridad absoluta y sólo reinaba el silencio.

* * *

— ¿Entonces en cuanto va a explotar? —inquirió Peter en voz baja aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor.  
— En cuanto Quejicus se siente y tome algo de la comida... No se accionan las demás hasta que la que está particularmente en la comida de Quejicus explote —explicó James tomando una tostada. Peter asintió.  
— ¿Dónde rayos está Quejicus? ¿Cree que puede hacernos esperar el tiempo que quiera? Que maleducado —exclamó Sirius entre bocado y bocado.  
— Ah, ahí viene —anunció James, y las miradas de los cuatro se volvieron hacia Severus Snape que caminaba con su pequeño grupo hacia el extremo inferior de la mesa de Slytherin, el cuál siempre ocupaban.

James y Sirius veían expectantes la escena, esperando por la gran explosión.

— Vamos, Quejicus... —musitó Sirius, impaciente.

De repente la mesa de Slytherin se tornó verde. Una ola se levantó sobre sus ocupantes, llenándolos del color propio de su casa. Sirius y James comenzaron a reír como lunáticos al mismo tiempo que el Gran Comedor se llenaba de risas.

Remus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y Peter también rió.

— ¿Viste su cara? —exclamó James.  
— "¿Qué demonios hice? ¿Mi grasa habrá explotado para todas partes?" —se burló Sirius, imitando la voz de Snape, y eso sólo exageró la risa de James.  
— Allá viene McGonagall —anunció Remus mirando de reojo a la mesa de los profesores. James y Sirius abrieron los ojos como platos al tiempo que se levantaban rápidamente y comenzaban a correr.

McGonagall corrió detrás de ellos, atravesándo con rápidez el corredor hacia la salida. Se escucharon muchos aplausos mientras James y Sirius escapaban. Al parecer McGonagall comprendió que se trataba sólo de ellos dos y Peter y Remus no habían participado, ya que ambos se mantenían muy tranquilos comiendo en su mesa.

— ¡Potter! ¡Black! —gritaba McGonagall enfurecida. Había perdido de vista a ambos y su mirada iba en todas las direcciones. Sin embargo Sirius y James se escondían detrás de una columna fuera de su vista.  
— ¿Nos habrá perdido? —musitó Sirius.  
— Supongo —respondió James en voz baja.  
— Necesita unos lentes más grandes —comentó Sirius.  
— Enormes —rectificó James, formando dos círculos con sus manos para colocarlos sobre sus ojos como si estos fuesen lentes, después formó una expresión severa en su rostro imitando la de McGonagall. Sirius comenzó a reír fuertemente... Hasta que vio a McGonagall parada a lado de James.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó James, observando el rostro de su amigo, el cual se había tensado. Se volteó y observó a McGonagall a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfadada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— Oops —dijo James con voz aguda y una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

— ¿¡Qué les pasó por la cabeza al planear esta bromita suya!? —gritó McGonagall. Había llevado a James y a Sirius a su oficina y ahora les tocaba un enorme regaño.

— No mucho —respondió Sirius descaradamente.

— Sí, ya me di cuenta —gruñó la mujer con las manos en la cintura.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pase —habló McGonagall.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Slughorn con Karina Patille detrás de él. La pobre estaba cubierta de arriba a abajo de color verde. Pero no se veía enojada... Parecía divertida.

— Profesora —Horace Slughorn, el maestro de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin, le dirigió una mirada enfadada a James y a Sirius—. Ah, ustedes. No sé porque no me sorprende.  
— ¿Qué sucede profesor? —inquirió McGonagall.  
— Algo muy malo —dijo Slughorn, pasando un brazo por detrás de Karina para que diese un paso al frente—. No se quita.

James y Sirius ahogaron su risa, algo que no pasó desarpecibido por McGonagall.

Karina los volteó a ver y sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Por lo menos saben quitarlo? —preguntó la profesora. James y Sirius negaron con la cabeza. El rostro de McGonagall enrojeció más— ¿Todo Slytherin está así? —indagó mirando hacia Slughorn.  
— Todos menos la señorita Holliban y sus amigas —contestó Slughorn.  
— Holliban, já. Siempre se salva ―exclamó McGonagall con ironía.  
— ¡¿Holliban no se manchó?! —repitió Sirius con decepción en su voz. Slughorn y McGonagall le miraron enojados.

La profesora se dirigió entonces hacia Karina, que estaba muy callada. James y Sirius le hablaron unas cuantas veces, cuando Pamela y ella eran practicamente inseparables. Nunca comprendieron muy bien la razón de la pelea entre las dos, así que prefirieron mantenerse fuera de ello.

Karina era la prefecta de Slytherin de su curso, y sinceramente la prefecta favorita de Slughorn. Seguro por eso la traía. Si Caterine Holliban hubiese resultado afectada, seguro la traía a ella. Era su alumna preferida.

— ¿Te duele algo? —inquirió McGonagall, tomando la mano de Karina y examinándola.  
— No —contestó ella.  
— ¿Todo tu cuerpo está cubierto de color verde? —preguntó McGonagall.  
— Sí —confirmó Karina.  
— Se extiende por todo el cuerpo —agregó Slughorn.

McGonagall bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

— Permítanme unos minutos —solicitó McGonagall, ofreciéndoles asiento a Karina y a Slughorn. Se volteó hacia James y a Sirius, dispuesta a darles la regañiza de su vida.

* * *

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —inquirió McGonagall preocupada. Todos los profesores se habían reunido en el despacho de Dumbledore. James y Sirius también estaban ahi, igual que Karina.

— Tranquila, Minerva. Encontraremos una salida —la aquietó Dumbledore, con su acostumbrada calma. Esta era una de esas veces en las que McGonagall quería arrancarle la cabeza a Dumbledore y meterla en un cañón para dispararla hasta China.  
— ¿Pero qué haremos si ni ellos saben cómo quitarlo? —preguntó Slughorn, que era el más inquieto de todos por aquella situación.  
— Como siempre, ignorando las consecuencias de sus actos —escupió East, el profesor de DCAO, mirando molesto a ambos chicos.  
— Podríamos frotarlos con una planta que cure enfermedades de la piel —sugirió la profesora Sprout.  
— O puedo investigar algún encantamiento para contraatacar el que hicieron ellos ―propuso Flitwick.  
— ¿Qué tal si ponemos a Black y a Potter a colgar de su ropa interior en medio del Gran Comedor hasta que se les ocurra algo para contrarrestarlo? —sugirió Filch malignamente. James y Sirius se miraron asustados, así como algunos profesores. Entonces la sala se llenó de sugerencias aquí y allá. Dumbledore habló, callando a todos.  
— Está bien, está bien, esto es lo que haremos —dijo él—. Dividiremos a Slytherin en tres grupos para encontrar una cura. Madame Pomfrey, usted llevese a los niños más pequeños, los de primero, deben estar muy asustados —Pomfrey asintió—. Profesora Sprout, usted y el profesor Flitwick llevense a los alumnos de segundo y tercero a los invernaderos —Ambos asintieron—. Profesor Slughorn, usted y el profesor East llevense a los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo a las mazmorras —Slughorn asintió. En cambio East simplemente se quedó ahi con los brazos cruzados y una arrogante expresión en el rostro—. Los demás, busquen otras formas, las que sean. Mientras tanto, Argus y yo iremos al Gran Comedor a examinar la mesa de Slytherin —Filch asintió—. Minerva, tú...

McGonagall le miró.

— Tú manten tus ojos en Potter y Black.

McGonagall quiso de nuevo arrancarle la cabeza a Dumbledore, meterla en un cañón, y dispararla hasta China.

Pero simplemente asintió.

— Ustedes dos, sigánme —exclamó, mientras todos se retiraban del despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

Ya era medio día, y nadie lograba encontrar la cura a aquella broma. Intentaban con todo pero nada resultaba, y la furia de McGonagall se acrecentaba minuto a minuto.

Sirius y James se mantenían callados. Sentados en la oficina de McGonagall mientras ella revisaba libros buscando una cura también.

Fue hasta las siete de la noche cuando alguien tocó frenéticamente la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Era Slughorn que venía acompañado de Karina Patille de nuevo.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó con el alivio recorriéndole el cuerpo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se giró hacia Karina—. Mire, mire.

Tomó el brazo derecho de la chica, el cual tenía ya ese tono blanco propio de su piel.

— ¡Perfecto!... Pero... ¿Y el resto? —inquirió McGonagall.  
— Tenemos que aplicarlo una vez al día, va quitando el color poco a poco.

Slughorn le mostró una enorme planta que tenía sobre sí una pequeña capa de una poción con aspecto gelatinoso.

Sirius arrugó la nariz del asco.

— ¿Cuánto cree que tarde, entonces? —preguntó McGonagall.  
— Unos tres días, supongo —respondió.  
— ¿Albus ya sabe? —preguntó McGonagall.  
— Sí. Pero debemos avisar a los demás maestros para que comencemos todos juntos con la curación.

McGonagall estuvo a punto de decir sí, pero en ese momento se dio la vuelta y su mirada se entornó en James y Sirius.

¿Cómo iba a castigar a estos dos?

— Horace, espera —habló McGonagall, mientras Slughorn abría la puerta con Karina detrás de él—. Tengo una idea —dijo, observando a James y a Sirius. Ambos tragaron saliva.

Ya sabía como los castigaría.

* * *

James y Sirius esperaban afuera de la dirección de Dumbledore. Ambos se preguntaban qué era lo que McGonagall planeaba para castigarlos. Normalmente los ponía a limpiar algún rincón del castillo, a acomodar libros en la biblioteca, o les prohibía la salida a Hogsmeade; la última era la preferida de ambos, ya que en realidad no era un castigo porque podían ir a Hogsmeade cuando quisieran.

Pero eso McGonagall no lo sabe.

Al fin la profesora salió y les observó severamente.

— Síganme —dijo.

James y Sirius obedecieron. No sabían a donde se dirigían hasta que comenzaron a sentir el frío tocando su piel: Las mazmorras, la Sala Común de Slytherin.

McGonagall se detuvo en frente de esta y se volteó hacia sus dos alumnos.

— Su castigo está aquí.  
— ¿Estar en frente de la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin? —bromeó Sirius. James le dio un codazo.  
— Van a ayudar con la curación —anunció McGonagall.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —inquirió Sirius.  
— Ustedes la van a aplicar —explicó McGonagall.  
— Pero no sabemos como... Además, dudo que los Slytherins nos dejen tocarlos —exclamó James confundido.  
— Oh, creame señor Potter, los dejarán —aseguró McGonagall, diciendo la contraseña para entrar a la sala común.

James y Sirius nunca habían entrado a la Sala Común de Slytherin, así que el ver sólo un fondo oscuro les aterró.

McGonagall los hizo entrar segundos después. La sala estaba vacía, excepto por Slughorn y Karina.

— Mañana comenzaremos —avisó McGonagall—. Potter, Black, se levantarán a las seis para preparar la poción y las plantas con el profesor Slughorn y la profesora Sprout. Después de eso, aplicarán la medicina.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien —aceptó.  
— Ahora, a dormir. A las seis los quiero aqui, justo donde estamos.

Sirius y James asintieron y se dieron la vuelta.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? —los llamó McGonagall, ellos se voltearon y Sirius arqueó una ceja.  
— Usted dijo que fueramos a dormir y estuviéramos aquí a las seis —repitió.  
— ¡Ah! ¿Creen que van a dormir en sus cómodas y suaves camas después de todo lo que hicieron? Oh no, no, no. Síganme.

James y Sirius se miraron extrañados. ¿Dónde iban a dormir entonces?

McGonagall se acercó a una de las paredes de la sala, la golpeó con su varita y apareció una puerta.

— Esta va a ser su habitación estos tres días.

Abrió la puerta. Una especie de calabozo se encontraba ahí. Un frío, solitario y vacío calabozo.

— ¿Y las camas?

McGonagall rió sarcásticamente. Sirius y James alzaron una ceja porque McGonagall nunca reía.

— Buenas noches, señor Potter, señor Black —se despidió la maestra, mientras ellos se introducían en la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y el silencio los invadió.

James y Sirius esperaron unos minutos, pensando que era una broma de mal gusto. Pero después de una hora se dieron cuenta de que McGonagall no bromeaba.

— Bueno, ¿y las camas? —insistió Sirius.  
— Sirius. Creo que es obvio que no hay camas, ni habrá camas.  
— Ay sí, ¿entonces cómo planea McGonagall que durmamos? Tiene que haber alguna manera de sacar camas de alguna parte.

Se acercó a un ladrillo que sobresalía un poco de la pared, lo golpeó y golpeó, esperando por una cama.

— ¡Maldita cama, sal ahora! —gritó Sirius, quince minutos después de estar golpeando el mismo ladrillo.  
— ¡Sirius! —le grito James.  
— ¿¡Qué!?

La habitación oscurecía y oscurecía.

— Comprendelo de una vez. No hay camas.

Pero Sirius no se reusó.

Mientras James se había recargado en una pared y vacilaba entre estar dormido y despierto; Sirius golpeaba cada ladrillo esperando por una cama.

James se despertó a la una de la mañana al sentir algo que le presionaba fuertemente de manera intermitente.

Era Sirius golpeándolo.

— ¡Sirius! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —Exclamó James levantándose, destanteado por la inmensa oscuridad a su alrededor— ¡Lumos Maxima!

Y su varita ilumino la habitación.

— Eras la única cosa en la habitación que no había golpeado. Tenía que asegurarme de que no eras el botón de la cama.

James quería abofetearlo.

— Sirius, por última vez, no hay camas —recalcó James irritado.  
— ¿Cómo dormiré entonces? —preguntó Sirius.  
— Como puedas.

James apagó la luz de su varita y se recargó de nuevo en la pared para volver a dormir.

— Debo ser un hombre y dormir como un hombre. Bien dicho, Cornamenta —declaró Sirius.  
— Ajá —consintió James somnoliento.

Sirius se recostó en medio de la habitación y guardó silencio.

Pero quince minutos después, Sirius comenzó a titiritar.

— Ja-ja-ja-me-me-me-mes  
— ¿Hum?  
— Te-te-te-te-te-te-  
— Yo también te quiero, Canuto.  
— ¡TENGO FRÍO! —gritó Sirius.

Silencio.

— Interesante —fue lo único que dijo James antes de volverse a dormir.

Cinco minutos después, Sirius gritó de nuevo:

— ¡TENGO FRÍO, JAMES!  
— ¡Callate y aguanta como los machos! —contestó James. Sirius frunció el ceño.

James se despertó cinco minutos después al sentir a alguien muy cerca de él.

Era Sirius, abrazado a él y durmiendo tranquilamente.

James gritó agudamente, lo que hizo que Sirius se levantara de pronto y comenzara a golpear ladrillos al azar.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, Sirius Black!? —gritó James avergonzado.  
— ¡Tenía frío y el calor humano siempre ayuda! —explicó él.  
— ¿Y por eso me abrazas mientras duermes? ¿Sabes lo gay que es eso?  
— Sí, ¿y?  
— ¡Sirius!  
— Callate y abrazame.

James se despertó en el momento en el que escucho pasos fuera de la habitación. Se desesperezó, y saltó al darse cuenta de que Sirius lo estaba abrazando.

— ¿Qué diablos? —gritó, despertando a Sirius. James creía que todo el asunto del calor humano había sido una pesadilla. Pero esto se sentía real.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius, levantandose y soltando a James.  
— ¿Qué hora es? —inquirió James, temiendo que fuesen mas de las seis. Revisó su réloj y su cara de pronto se tensó—. ¡Son las diez! ¡Estamos muertos, McGonagall nos va a freír vivos!  
— ¡Deja eso! Después de que nos fría, ¡le dará los restos a Quejicus! ¡Terminaremos en el intestino grueso de Quejicus! ―dramatizó Sirius.  
— ¿Sabes que sigue del intestino grueso?

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco total.

— ¡James, callate! ¡Que asco!

* * *

— ¿Crees que estén bien? No regresaron a dormir —preguntó Remus a Peter esa mañana. Ambos se dirigían a Adivinación.  
— Supongo. ¿No has hablado con McGonagall? —indagó Peter.  
— No... Ni si quiera la he visto —contestó Remus, extrañado.  
— Bueno, una cosa es segura, siguen vivos —aseguró Peter, sentándose frente a una bola de cristal.  
— Eso quiero creer —habló Remus, sentándose a su lado.  
— Remus, _psst_.

El castaño volteó ante el llamado de Pamela, quién le sonrió a un asiento de distancia de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él. Pamela se volteó hacia Natalie y le murmuró algo, para luego ir de puntillas hasta Remus.  
— ¿Dónde rayos están James y Sirius? —preguntó en un murmuro.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

— Es lo que queremos saber —contestó Remus. Pamela frunció la boca.  
— Nadie sabe nada de ellos. ¿Aún vivirán?  
— Supongo... —respondió el castaño.  
— ¿No puedes preguntarle a McGonagall? Eres prefecto —propuso Pamela.  
— Es lo que haré... Pero no la he visto.  
— Uh. Tal vez mi teoría es cierta —saltó Pamela. Remus alzó una ceja.  
— ¿Cuál teoría?  
— Tengo esta teoría de que McGonagall es caníbal —reveló Pamela—. Trata de ocultarlo, pero yo la he visto, sólo nos ve como si fuesemos comida.

Remus y Peter le miraron como si estuviese completamente loca.

— Ya sé, mirenme así; pero cuando McGonagall esté a punto de cocinarlos, se acordarán de mí, la chica que les advertió.

Pamela abrió exageradamente los ojos, su mirada brincaba de Remus a Peter y de Peter a Remus sucesivamente.

— Sí, eh... Dudo mucho que McGonagall sea una caníbal ―razonó Remus.  
— Claro, así es como mueren siempre en las películas muggles. Nunca le creen a la chica que les advierte —expuso Pamela.  
— No, simplemente McGonagall no es canibal —afirmó Peter, seguro.  
— Veamos si dicen lo mismo cuando saboreé sus huesos —musitó Pamela, antes de correr hacia su lugar al ver que la profesora había arrivado.

Remus y Peter sólo se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad.

* * *

— ¡Ah! ¡Potter, Black! —exclamó McGonagall al verlos llegar—. Sabía que llegarían tarde así que ayudé a preparar la pomada.  
— Perdón, profesora —se disculpó James apenado.  
— Oh, no, no, Potter. No te preocupes —respondió con una sonrisa. McGonagall debería de estar tramando algo maligno para ellos, ya que sonreía con felicidad. Y en esta situación, no había porque sonreír.

James y Sirius observaron a las dos colas de niños de primero y segundo, la mayoría los observaba con desprecio, otros se veían aún un poco asustados.

— Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer —comenzó McGonagall, tomando a James y a Sirius por los hombros, y adelantandolos hasta en frente de ambas columnas—. El profesor Slughorn les enseñará a aplicar la pomada, y después ustedes lo harán.

James y Sirius rieron. ¿En verdad ese era su castigo? Que soso.

Slughorn tomó el brazo de una pequeña niña de primero y lo envolvió en la planta con la poción pegajosa. Lo dejó ahi unos diez minutos y entonces desapareció el color verde de aquella parte. Se extendía lentamente por el brazo, devolviéndole su tono natural a la pequeña niña. Slughorn tomó el otro brazo e hizo el mismo procedimiento. Después de que ocurrió lo mismo, Slughorn tomó otra hoja, le colocó la poción, y se la ofreció a James, que trato de no vomitar por el aspecto de esa cosa.

— Su turno, señor Potter.

* * *

Remus y Peter se dirigieron a la oficina de McGonagall después de su clase de Adivinación. Al llegar tocaron varias veces, pero nada sucedió. Mary MacDonald se les acercó al verlos.

— ¿Buscan a la profesora McGonagall? —preguntó.  
— Sí. Hola, Mary —asintió Remus, sonriéndole educadamente a la muchacha castaña. Ella sonrió y Peter también lo hizo en forma de saludo.  
— La profesora no está —notificó la Gryffindor.  
— ¿Dónde está entonces? —preguntó Remus.  
— No sé —contestó Mary, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dorcas y yo queríamos hablar con ella, pero no contesta... Estamos aquí desde hace una hora.

Remus y Peter miraron detrás de Mary, Dorcas Meadowes les sonrió en forma de saludo, apartándose un cabello rubio del rostro. Remus y Peter le sonrieron también.

— ¿No sabes si regresará pronto? —inquirió Remus, Mary negó con la cabeza.  
— No... De hecho creo que Dorcas y yo ya nos iremos. No la hemos visto desde el asunto de tus amigos... —contestó, frunciendo la boca. Remus hizo una mueca.  
— Está bien. Gracias, Mary —le agradeció y Mary sonrió.  
— Sí, no hay de que. Nos vemos —se despidió.  
— Nos vemos —contestaron ambos y se alejaron de ahí mientras Mary se unía a Dorcas.  
— Comienzo a creer en la teoría del canibalismo de Pamela —comentó Peter, preocupado por no saber donde estaban sus dos amigos.  
— Debe estar vigilando su castigo —consideró Remus.  
— Sí… Pero por lo menos podría ir a comer —denotó Peter, Remus asintió.  
— Pues sí, tienes razón.  
— Lo que significa que si no va a comer... Es porque es caníbal...  
— ¿Quién es caníbal? —preguntó una vocecita a lado de Remus, el cual se sobresaltó levemente.  
— Ari, hola —le saludó Remus.  
— McGonagall —contestó Peter.  
— ¿La teoría de Pamela? —indagó Arhedel, Peter y Remus asintieron—. Ah sí, me la dijo ayer.  
— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Remus.  
— Que Pamela delira mucho, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez es psicótica...  
— No, me refiero al asunto de James y Sirius —señaló Remus.  
— Ah, eso. Pues no sé. Pienso que McGonagall los debe tener encerrados o algo así ―opinó Arhedel―. Como no la hemos visto, supongo que está vigilando su castigo.

Peter y Remus asintieron.

— ¿No saben nada aún? —inquirió Ari. Ambos Merodeadores negaron con la cabeza—. Que lástima.  
— Sí. Espero que aún vivan —comentó Remus.  
— Oh, Remus. Seguro para este entonces McGonagall ya se los habrá comido con salsa y verduras. Tal vez cocinó a Sirius en un gran pastel.

* * *

James y Sirius comenzaban a arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho.

En realidad el castigo no era aplicar esa asquerosa pomada, no, era lo despreciables que podían ser los niños con ellos. McGonagall había dejado que los golpearan o insultaran si querían, y muchos niños habían seguido esa orden.

― Bien, pásame tu otro brazo ―le indicó James a un pequeño niño rubio. El niño se arremangó y le mostró su brazo izquierdo al Gryffindor.

― No, el otro brazo ―exclamó Sirius, a su lado. Él se estaba haciendo cargo de los niños de segundo, quienes eran más crecidos y por lo tanto comprendían más la situación. Era un pequeño de cabello castaño el que miraba enfadado a Sirius. En el momento en que le mostró su brazo derecho, el niño le pisoteó el pie a Sirius, a lo que él soltó un gritó ahogado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―se alarmó James, mientras Sirius se retorcía en el suelo.

― Ese niño tiene mucha fuerza ―gimió él en respuesta.

― Señor Black, no tenemos todo el día ―le recordó la profesora McGonagall, que parecía estar disfrutando la situación como nadie.

― Es un ser maligno ―murmuró James.

― Creí que aún había bondad en este mundo, pero me equivoqué, todo ha sido manchado por la sucia sombra de la maldad.

James le miró extrañado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Sólo Lunático puede tener pensamientos profundos? ―gruñó Sirius, levantándose y tomando fuertemente el brazo del pequeño niño. Sirius le miró―. Vas a dejar que te ponga esto o vas a ser verde toda tu vida, tú escoges.

El niño enfatizó su mirada indignada.

― Señor Black, le recuerdo que no puede amenazar a ningún alumno ―exclamó McGonagall al instante, Sirius gruñó y soltó al niño, el cuál sonrió inocentemente. Sirius sólo gruñó algo entre dientes y le aplicó la pomada.

* * *

_«Sola, de nuevo»_ pensó Arhedel aquella tarde. Se había escondido en un pasillo para leer en completa paz, como lo hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. En realidad eso la hacía muy feliz, prefería el estar sola al estar rodeada de gente. Tal vez era la costumbre.

Se sentó en una banca y abrió el libro color morado que llevaba. Quince minutos después escuchó pasos. No se sobresaltó, pero la molestia de que alguien la pudiera interrumpir surgió. Ari tomó el libro con más fuerza, esperando que no fuese alguien conocido.

Un chico daba vueltas cerca de ella, se veía enfadado. Gruñía y se cubría el rostro. Arhedel lo miraba, tratando de mantenerse en silencio, ya que parecía que el chico no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. De pronto, Ari lo reconoció. Era amigo de Tom y Jennifer. Sí, el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos miel, lo había visto varias veces pero nunca habían hablado. Se trataba de George Fray, un Hufflepuff de su mismo curso.

Se sentó al otro extremo de la banca, con las manos cubriéndole la cara. Se veía frustrado, y refunfuñaba en voz baja. Arhedel pensó que era muy tarde para huir, así que se quedó lo más quieta que pudo.

Un minuto después el chico se descubrió la cara y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arhedel, se sobresaltó y la miró apenado.

― ¡Oh, Merlín! ―exclamó― Perdona.

Ari recobró el aliento y respondió:

― No te preocupes.

George la miró, examinando su rostro. Ari seguía muy quieta.

― ¿Arhedel, verdad? ―preguntó, más calmado. Su voz tenía un acento que parecía irlandés, uno bastante perdido y mezclado con el británico. Arhedel entonces supo una de las razones por las que las chicas alardeaban tanto sobre él. Era guapo, caballeroso y el acento en su voz las derretía. Recordaba escuchar a Hestia y a Emmeline hablar de él.

― S-sí ―balbuceó Arhedel, no se le daba bien hablar con gente nueva.

― Te he visto. Eres amiga de Jennifer, ¿no? Bueno, y de Avi Naberrie ―señaló―. Eres la chica que se la pasa con Los Merodeadores.

Arhedel asintió.

― Sí, esa soy yo ―afirmó, sonriendo.

― Disculpa mi actitud, no te vi ―exclamó él con tono educado.

― No te preocupes ―repitió Ari, y volvió su mirada a su libro.

George había volteado su mirada hacia el frente, respirando mucho más calmado. Arhedel le miraba de reojo, asustada de que su furia volviese. George le devolvió la mirada y ella observó el suelo.

― Estaba enfadado, disculpa. No te haré daño ―aclaró él.

Arhedel negó con la cabeza, apenada.

― Está bien.

George se quedó observándola fijamente por unos minutos. Como examinando no su exterior, sino su interior.

― ¿Puedo contarte algo? ―indagó el Hufflepuff. Arhedel le miró sorprendida por su petición.

― S-sí, claro ―respondió nerviosa.

George tomó aire y miró al frente.

― ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado…? ―comenzó― ¿Qué te gusta alguien que no debería gustarte?

Arhedel trató de no reírse irónicamente.

― Sí ―contestó.

George la volteó a ver, confiado en que tal vez alguien entendiera su problema.

― ¿Conoces a Caterine Holliban? ―preguntó.

― ¿Quién no? ―contestó Ari con un poco de burla. George sonrió.

― Bueno… Hace unas semanas comencé a sentir algo muy extraño ―continuó―. Era una sensación… Agradable. Algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

Ari asintió.

― Un día me levanté y estaba feliz de verla, estaba feliz de que siguiera aquí. Cuando en mi vida me había importado su existencia.

― Suele suceder ―musitó Arhedel.

― Y entonces comencé a desarrollar estos sentimientos muy raros por ella… Hablarle me producía una alegría tan extraña, pero tan poderosa. Me la pasaba mirándola, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza.

― ¿Y qué pasó después? ―preguntó Ari.

― Bueno… Comencé a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco. En verdad, ¿cómo me podía interesar alguien tan despreciable como ella? Egocéntrica, vanidosa, arrogante, egoísta. Una niñita caminando por ahí creyéndose la realeza.

Arhedel sonrió.

― Pero la cosa empeoraba con el tiempo, y yo estaba a punto de explotar… Y, uh… Bueno, creo que todos lo saben, ¿supongo que conoces a William Mirage? Son de la misma casa.

― Sí, es un buen chico.

― Demasiado ―suspiró―. El problema es que… Hoy me desperté peor que nunca. Mi primer pensamiento era esa niña arrogante y superficial. Ya no podía más, así que se los conté.

― ¿A quién?

― Bueno, supongo que conoces a los amigos de Jennifer que también son los míos.

― ¿Tom y Adad? ―inquirió Ari.

― Sí. Se los conté a ellos tres, a Tom, a Adad y a Jennifer… Y fue una de las mayores estupideces que he hecho.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Arhedel, alzando una ceja.

― Me juzgaron como nunca en mi vida lo han hecho ―contestó―. Tom me preguntó si estaba bien, que qué era lo que me ocurría. Que como rayos me gustaba esa presumida. Me dijo que era terrible, que había que hacer algo.

Arhedel asintió, animándolo a continuar.

― Adad dijo que no le extrañaba, con lo "ardiente que es"… Y eso fue horrible. Notar que todos la quieren sólo por su fama y por su cuerpo… Y yo, a mí me interesa su interior ―se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Arhedel frunció la boca.

― Eso es bueno ―comentó ella―. Demuestra que no eres superficial, pienso que es tierno.

George levantó la mirada hacia ella.

― Sería tierno si no fuese Caterine Holliban.

Arhedel abrió la boca para defenderla… Pero George tenía razón.

― Y Jennifer, ella dijo que… Que estaba traicionando a William.

Arhedel miró hacia abajo. ¿Cómo le había hecho este chico para colocarse en la misma situación que ella? Tal vez era una especie de maldición que iba rondando por ahí.

― Y bien, ¿qué piensas? ―preguntó el.

Arhedel suspiró recordando su propio problema. Aun así levantó su mirada hacia George segundos después.

― Porfavor, no me juzgues. Ya tuve mucho de eso.

― No tengo porque juzgarte. En primera, apenas te conozco. Y en segunda, aún si fuese tu amiga, no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte ―mencionó ella.

George suspiró aliviado.

― Gracias.

― Además, no creo que esté mal que te guste Caterine. No comprendo porque te juzgan a ti y a William no ―opinó Ari.

― Bueno, es que… Ellos creen que yo soy el que tiene más sentido común de todos ―respondió. Arhedel asintió.

― Pero el sentido común no controla los sentimientos ―señaló Arhedel incómodamente, bajando su mirada de nuevo.

― Es sólo que… No debí de habérselos dicho. Ahora me verán como un traidor.

― Pero no lo eres ―objetó Arhedel.

― Will tiene la ventaja de que le gusta Caterine desde primer curso ―expuso George―. Llevamos desde entonces tratando de que salga con él. Rechazo tras rechazo… Y sólo he tenido pláticas despectivas con ella.

Ari se encogió de hombros.

― Pero Caterine no lo quiere…

― Sí, pero tampoco me quiere a mí.

― Por eso mismo no eres un traidor ―saltó Arhedel―. Yo sé que es ser una traidora.

George le miró interesado.

― ¿Ah sí?

Arhedel titubeó. No sabía si decirle su secreto a un completo extraño era lo mejor.

― ¿Sabes? Si no quieres decírmelo está bien ―insinuó él. Arhedel negó con la cabeza inconscientemente.

― No… Creo que si tú me dijiste lo de Caterine, yo debería decirte lo mío.

― No tienes porque…

― Algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti ―reveló ella, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes. Una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de George.

― Adelante entonces.

Arhedel tomó aire.

― Hay este chico…

― Que te gusta ―continuó él.

― Sí ―contestó Ari―. Es un amigo.

― No te preocupes, no te obligaré a decir el nombre ―advirtió él cortésmente.

― Gracias ―susurró ella, en verdad agradecida. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía sin sentirse juzgada por el nombre―. Bueno… Una de mis amigas está enamorada de él desde primer curso.

― Que coincidencia ―exclamó irónicamente George.

― Lo sé ―sonrió Arhedel divertida―. Ellos tuvieron algo pero no funcionó… Aún así, ella sigue muy enamorada de él.

― Ajá ―asintió George.

― Y, bueno, no me había interesado en él de esa forma… Pero, entonces, un día, justo como tú, me levanté y comencé a sentir todas estas cosas extrañas y pensé que me estaba volviendo loca.

George sólo soltó una risa.

― Vaya, parece que estamos en la misma situación ―comentó el Hufflepuff y Arhedel afirmó con la cabeza.

― Sí, excepto por una pequeña cosita ―habló Arhedel.

― ¿Qué?

Arhedel miró hacia el suelo.

― Creo que a él también le gusta ella ―declaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

George se le quedó viendo. Arhedel pensaba que seguro sentía lástima por ella, algo que detestaba, pero no se trataba de eso.

― ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ―indagó el chico, su expresión era de curiosidad.

― Una noche me habló de una chica. Hablaba de ella como si fuese una maravilla, la cosa más especial en el mundo ―relató Ari con incomodidad.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que es ella?

― ¿Quién más iba a ser?

― No sé, no puedes suponer que es ella ―exclamó George, frunciendo el ceño.

― Pero, nadie más tiene sentido ―debatió Arhedel.

― Bueno, si no te dijo que era ella, entonces no asumas cosas ―sugirió el chico con gentileza. Arhedel se mordió el labio, no muy segura de creerle, pero asintió con la cabeza.

― Es difícil no hacerlo ―expresó la Ravenclaw.

George suspiró. Arhedel se veía como el tipo de persona atrapada en un hoyo que no dejaba que la ayudasen a salir.

― Pero, ¿entonces él no está interesado en ti de esa forma? ―insistió.

Arhedel negó desanimada con la cabeza.

― No, y dudo que alguna vez lo esté.

George frunció la boca, pero segundos después le sonrió para animarla.

― Bueno, por lo menos es tu amigo… No tu enemigo ―mencionó George. Ari sonrió.

― Podrías llevarte bien con Caterine si quisieras ―opinó ella.

― No lo creo. Caterine es la persona más exclusiva en este mundo. Sólo confía en ella, su sombra y Richardson ―objetó George, y Arhedel soltó una pequeña risita.

― Pero no significa que no pueda confiar en alguien más ―insinuó la Ravenclaw. George se encogió de hombros.

― Sí, bueno… No lo creo.

Ari sonrió tristemente. El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos minutos.

― Gracias por escuchar ―musitó George. Ari le sonrió amigablemente.

― No hay de qué. Me gusta escuchar a la gente ―contestó la Ravenclaw.

― Lo noté… Pero parece que no te gusta que la gente te escuche ―observó George.

Arhedel suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Bueno… Creo que debo ir a enfrentar a mis amigos ―anunció él.

― Claro ―asintió Arhedel. Por su lado ella tenía clase con Gryffindor.

― Fue todo un placer decirle mis secretos a una completa extraña ―dijo George, levantándose. Una sonrisa divertida se extendió en su rostro. Arhedel sonrió también―. O al menos, me gustaría poder ahora llamarla… Amiga.

Arhedel le miró y ladeó la cabeza. Aún era extraño para ella que alguien quisiera estar a su alrededor, cuando toda su niñez había sido un repelente de personas. Se sentía especial. No se acostumbraba a tener amigos.

― Claro ―concedió ella. George sonrió y se despidió con la mano, pero antes de irse, Arhedel le gritó―: ¡Hey, George!

El chico se volteó.

― Suerte ―le deseó la chica. El Hufflepuff le sonrió y asintió antes de seguir su camino. Arhedel sonrió para sí misma, feliz por ser de ayuda para alguien.

* * *

La situación empeoraba para James y Sirius. El primer día fue un martirio, niños pequeños escupiéndoles en la cara, pisoteándolos, picándoles los ojos. Sirius estuvo a punto de ahorcar a un niño, pero McGonagall le miró amenazadoramente. Para el final del día, Sirius y James estaban agotados y adoloridos. Era deprimente pensar que no tendrían algún lugar cómodo para descansar, simplemente regresaron a su incómoda y fría celda.

Esa noche, James aceptó dormir abrazado a Sirius. Pero antes le advirtió de no decirle a nadie, o amanecería desnudo en la cama de McGonagall.

Sirius le preguntó a James como sabía dónde estaba la cama de McGonagall.

James dijo que él sabía muchas cosas.

El segundo día correspondía a los alumnos de tercero y cuarto. James y Sirius temían por el siguiente día, cuando tocarían los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo. James había comenzado a escribir su testamento en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino guardado en su bolsillo.

**Testamento de JAMES POTTER  
**  
Yo, James Potter, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y todo eso, decido dejar mis pertenencias a estos suertudos:

1. A mi madre le dejó los recuerdos del ayer, en los que me subí a una escoba por primera vez, y cuando vomité en el rostro de mi padre. También le dejaré a mi pequeña Quidditch, aliméntala, y cuando sea grande, cuéntale la triste historia de su noble padre James Potter. El hombre que murió como un mártir, en una terrible injusticia, pero que siempre luchó por el bien: Hacerle el mal a los Slytherins, sobre todo a Severus Snape, el más grasoso.  
2. A mi padre, le dejó mis artículos de Quidditch (No me refiero a los artículos de mi lechuza por si pregunta). Sé que eres un poco viejo para montar una escoba, pero siempre compartimos esa pasión. Trata de no romperte nada.  
3. A Remus Lupin le dejó mi larga colección de conquistas, en espera de que al fin se consiga una nueva novia.  
4. A Peter Pettigrew le dejó mi ropa. Vístete con estilo, Peter.  
5. A Pamela Aniston le dejó mi propiedad... Dado que no me pertenece otorgarla, siento no poder dejarte nada. Puedes pelearte con mis padres si quieres.  
6. A la profesora McGonagall le dejó la culpa que la invadirá cuando fallezca. Que Merlín la salve por castigar a un inocente y noble joven.  
7. A Arhedel Louis le dejó los pocos libros que alguna vez en mi vida compré. Son de Quidditch. Tal vez eso haga que al fin dejes de leer tanto y le pongas atención a los demás.  
8. A Frank Longbottom, viejo amigo de partidos de Quidditch, le dejó mis enseñanzas sobre chicas en la espera de que al fin deje de ser un idiota e invite a Alice a salir.  
9. A Avi Naberrie, mi novia y el amor de mi vida, le dejó mis fotos, para que recuerde lo guapo que era y cobré venganza por mi muerte quemando a McGonagall viva.  
10. A Mary MacDonald y Marlene McKinnon, buenas amigas, les dejó mi ropa interior. No sé porque, pero les sevirá en algún momento.  
11. A Quejicus no le dejó nada más que un golpe en la cara que lo deje incosciente y lo haga caer por un barranco.  
12. Y muera.  
13. A mis demás amigos, les dejó el recuerdo de lo popular que era. Atesorenlo como alguna vez me atesoraron a mí.  
14. Le dejaría algo a Sirius, pero como sé que morirá también, no desperdiciaré mis bienes en él.

En fin, este fue un buen testamento. Extráñenme porque yo no los extrañaré.

_James Potter  
El mártir que __no vivió__  
_

— James, ¿qué rayos haces? —inquirió Sirius al ver que eran las tres de la mañana y James estaba escribiendo en un pergamino con la varita iluminándole.  
— Escribo mi testamento, deberías considerar escribir el tuyo —respondió James.

Sirius se quedó unos momentos observándolo, hasta que se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes otro pedazo de pergamino?

James buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño pedazo. Le arrojó la pluma y el pergamino a Sirius, este iluminó su escritura con la varita.

**Testamento de Sirius Black  
**  
Este es mi testamento y si no lo respetan se van a ir al infierno.

1. Le dejó todos mis bienes a James Potter. Esto incluye mi ropa, mi escoba, mi comida, y etc.  
2. Pero ya que James tambièn se va a morir, no puedo dejarselo.  
3. Así que felicidades a quien sobreviva en la épica lucha por mis pertenencias… ¿Van a luchar, verdad? ¡Son mis cosas!  
4. No, ¿saben qué? Se lo dejó todo al indigente afuera de Las Tres Escobas. Es un buen hombre, me alentó con este consejo que espero pase a todas las generaciones: "Roba, y si te descubren, corre."  
5. Me ha servido mucho.  
6. Remus, no te dejo nada porque seguirás siendo aburrido y amable.  
7. Peter, fuíste un buen amigo. Pero tampoco te dejó nada porque ya se lo dejé a James.  
8. Pero dado que James morirá también, se lo dejó al indigente afuera de las tres escobas, el cuál me dio el mas sabio consejo que alguna vez he oído: "Roba, y si te descubren, corre."  
9. ¿Ya dije eso? Pues no me importa, es sabio.  
10. A todos los demás, siempre fui el más atractivo, _oops_.  
11. Arhedel, deja de leer y escúchame cuando te hablo, maldita sea.

Está bueno mi testamento. Haganme un monumento. Soy su nuevo Dios.

_Sirius Black  
Dios_

— Listo —informó Sirius. James asintió.  
— Bueno, por lo menos moriremos juntos —comentó James.  
— Sí...

Silencio.

— ¿Me dejaste algo en tu testamento, verdad? —preguntó Sirius.  
— Sirius, vamos a morir, _ambos_. No tiene sentido que te deje algo —contestó James. Sirius asintió.  
— Sí, tienes razón.

Silencio.

— ¿Pero me dejaste algo, verdad?

* * *

— En verdad estoy comenzando a preocuparme —confesó Remus aquella tarde, sentado cerca del lago en compañia de Peter y Arhedel.  
— Oh, vamos. No pueden estar muertos, ¿verdad? —respondió Ari, acostada en el pasto y leyendo ansiosamente un libro.  
— Bueno, si lo están, podrán meter a Azkaban a McGonagall —señaló Peter. Remus frunció el ceño. Segundos después observó a Pamela, a Avi y a Natalie acercarse a ellos, la primera le habló al instante.  
— ¿Ya saben algo de James y Sirius? —preguntó Pamela, sentándose a lado de Remus. Avi y Natalie se sentaron a lado de Arhedel.  
— Nada —contestó Peter. Pamela frunció la boca.  
— ¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Avi preocupada.  
— No te preocupes, Avi. Están bien, lo sé —aseguró Ari.  
— Yo les dije, les advertí. McGonagall ya se los comió —exclamó Pamela abriendo mucho los ojos. Natalie rodó los suyos.  
— McGonagall no es caníbal, supéralo.  
— Esto se parece a la vez que creías que Flitwick era un asesino encubierto que se comía a las lechuzas —recordó Avi.  
— Aún lo creo. Cada vez veo menos lechuzas a mí alrededor, y él se ve muy tranquilo respecto a ello —expuso Pamela.  
— Porque él no es un psicótico —murmuró Arhedel y Pamela le sacó la lengua.  
— ¿Qué haremos, entonces? —preguntó Avi.  
— No lo sé —respondió Remus—. Supongo que esperar.  
— Siempre me he preguntado, si eres canibal, cuando vas al baño...  
— ¡Pamela! —exclamó Natalie, tapándole la boca.  
— ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarselo a McGonagall? —sugirió sarcásticamente Arhedel.  
— Tienes razón —dijo Pamela, levantándose.  
— Era sárcasmo.

Pamela se sentó de nuevo.

— ¿En serio nunca se han preguntado que pasa cuando un canibal va al baño?  
— ¡Pamela!

* * *

Sirius y James sufrían como hace mucho no lo hacían. McGonagall parecía estar disfrutando como nunca; se veía radiante y parecía haber rejuvenecido unos años atrás.

Los alumnos de tercero y cuarto resultaron ser los más tranquilos, por alguna extraña razón que ambos no comprendían. Pocos fueron los que los insultaron o golpearon. No fue el caso del hermano de Sirius, Regulus Black, quien aseguró contarselo a su madre. Sirius se comenzó a reir a carcajadas, tanto que lloraba de la risa. Regulus le miró como si hubiese enloquecido, Sirius no paraba de reír, ¿en verdad su hermanito pequeño creía que a Sirius le daba miedo su madre? Que iluso.

Esa noche Sirius y James no consiguieron dormir. Así que se levantaron totalmente nerviosos a las nueve. Salieron de su celda para encontrarse a McGonagall, Slughorn y Karina, quién estaba ya libre de aquel color verde.

James y Sirius se preguntaban porque si la pomada necesitaba de tres días para funcionar, ellos sólo debían aplicar a un grupo de personas diferente cada día. Entonces supieron que McGonagall, en un acto de no hacer sus vidas tan miserables, se había encargado de aplicar la pomada los días que faltaban.

James y Sirius sintieron una pequeña ráfaga de amor por McGonagall... Que se destruyó segundos después al ver a los Slytherins de su curso bajar y destruirlos con la mirada.

— James, siempre fuíste mi mejor amigo —murmuró Sirius, antes de comenzar.  
— Sirius, siempre pensé que moriríamos juntos, pero no así. Que porquería —contestó James.

Ambos avanzaron hacia los Slytherins, todos tenían sólo los brazos cubiertos de color verde. James se quedó con la fila de sexto, Sirius con la de quinto. James se sintió especial porque McGonagall había decidido que Sirius sufriese más que él.

Pero pronto su amor por McGonagall fue destruído de nuevo ante el golpe en la ingle que le propinó el primer chico en la fila.

Thomas Mulciber, amigo de Snape, y del mismo curso que James y Sirius, le dijo "imbécil" a Sirius un total de sesenta y siete veces. Después lo felicitó por su habilidad para contar. Sirius se sintió especial.

Mundungus Fletcher lo felicitó por la broma. Sirius pensaba que Mundungus estaba mal de la cabeza, así que sólo sonrió asustado.

Logan Zabini le llamó un millón de insultos. Sirius agradeció que lo ilustrara y agregara doscientos insultos más a su diccionario. Zabini y él estrecharon manos.

Jennifer Knightley, aunque siempre había sido muy tranquila, no titubeó en darle una cachetada a Sirius y llamarlo rata. Sirius pensó en Peter y suspiró nostálgicamente.

Jack Avery le escupió tres veces en la cara, y Sirius descubrió a McGonagall animando a Avery a volverlo a hacer. Sirius se preguntaba a veces si McGonagall había tenido una juventud salvaje y loca que extrañaba en la cual ella y Dumbledore viajaban en escobas desnudos.

Y la pregunta que siempre azotaba la mente de Sirius, regresó: ¿Cuántos años tenía Dumbledore?

Esa pregunta lo comía por dentro.

Evan Rosier se limitó a decirle cosas horrendas, como que era una deshonra para la sangre pura, que era un inútil, que no llegaría a nada en la vida. Después insultó en un murmuro el cabello de James.

James le propinó una cachetada, McGonagall corrió a jalarle el pelo a James en forma de castigo.

— Siguiente —exclamó James, y al levantar la mirada, se sobresaltó— ¡Caterine! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Caterine Holliban se había filtrado en la fila de los alumnos de sexto grado, aunque ni una gota de tinta verde le había manchado. Tenía una enorme sonrisa.

— Es mi turno, caramelito —contestó. James rodó los ojos, detestaba que lo llamara "Caramelito".  
— Caterine, hazte a un lado, hay gente que sí lo necesita —pidió James. Caterine sonrió traviesamente.  
— Pero yo también lo necesito —y tomó la mano de James al tiempo que se levantaba la falda por una esquina—aquí —estampó la mano del chico sobre su muslo, a lo que James la alejó al instante.  
— ¡Señorita Holliban! —la llamó McGonagall—. Usted no tiene razón para estar aquí.  
— Perdón, profesora. Me confundí —mintió encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.  
— Sí, claro —respondió McGonagall con completo sárcasmo—. Fuera de la fila.

Caterine frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado.

— Esta es la sala común de Slytherin, así que me sentaré justo aquí y usted, ni nadie, me podrá mover —anunció Caterine, jalando una silla a poca distancia de James y la fila.  
— Como quiera, Holliban. Pero mantegase fuera de la fila —repitió McGonagall, Caterine sonrió.  
— Claro.

James pensaba que así debía ser el infierno; no sabía que era peor, si los chicos de sexto insultandolo de todas maneras posibles, e incluso golpeándolo, o Caterine Holliban que no paraba de hablar sobre cosas que a James le importaban menos que un libro de Historia de la Magia.

Angelinna Hatcher, otra Slytherin que siempre había tenido una relación de odio con Sirius, le escupió unas cinco veces, le llamo por cada insulto que existiese, y le dijo que nunca lograría nada en la vida. Sirius sólo se encogió de hombros, diciendo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar eso, ya que era lo que su madre decía. Al retirarse, Angelinna le dio una patada en los bajos. Sirius trató de no retorcerse, y miró a McGonagall, ¿qué rayos? Le acababan de golpear ahí, ¿y ella no hacía nada? Sirius dijo que la denunciaría por violencia intrafamiliar; James dijo que no podía ya que McGonagall no era de su familia; Sirius dijo que encontraría una manera de que lo fuera.

Adad Milton se limitó a observarlo con furia, silenciosamente. Contrario a Edmund Wilkes, amigo de Snape, que le llamó una "deshonra continua para la sangre pura" y le dijo que era bueno que no hubiese terminado en Slytherin, ya que no merecía estar en tan elegante casa. Sirius rió y asintió, lo que hizo que la furia de Wilkes aumentara y le diera un puñetazo.

Justo cuando James terminó con los alumnos de sexto, apareció el último chico de la fila de quinto: Severus Snape.

— Oh, a donde han llegado los grandes —exclamó con su inolvidable sarcasmo.  
— Ay, callate, Quejicus, te veías mejor de color verde —siseó Sirius.  
— ¡Black! ¿Quiere otra sanción? —le amenazó McGonagall.  
— Pues si eso significa que puedo insultar a Quejicus, con gusto la acepto —contestó Sirius.  
— ¡No, Sirius! ¡No seas idiota! —masculló James, irritado—. No, profesora. No queremos.  
— Bien —dijo ella. James y Sirius volvieron su mirada a Snape, que les sonreía de la manera más falsa que pudiera existir.  
— A ver, Quejicus...  
— ¡Black!  
— Ash, bueno. A ver, tú.

Sirius tomó con una mueca de asco el brazo derecho de Snape, mientras James aplicó la pomada lentamente.

— Así está bien. Justo donde pertenecen; como sirvientes —gruñó Snape burlonamente.

Sirius iba a abrir su gran boca, pero James le dio un golpe en las costillas.

— Si hubiesen sabido como revertir los efectos de esta aversiva broma, no estarían aquí ―comentó Snape—. Tontos Gryffindors, siempre creyendo que pueden salirse con la suya. Sólo son dos infantiles críos que creen tener el mundo a sus pies.

James le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

— Que idiotas, nunca llegarán a nada en la vida. Terminarán como dos pobretones pidiendo limosna como los lacayos que son. Tan inútiles y sus cerebros tan secos. Creen que la fama lo es todo.  
— La verdad s-

James golpeó de nuevo a Sirius en las costillas. Snape hizo una mueca.

— Black, siempre queriendote hacer el divertido cuando en verdad eres sólo un payaso. Pobre Sirius Black, una historia tan trágica, perfecta para un bufón de quinta.

Sirius le taladró con la mirada. Se notaba que el slytherin estaba dejando salir todo su rencor.

— Ustedes dos son tal para cual. Ambos tan ridículos, temerarios y descuidados. Sin miedo a nada, creyéndose tan hombresitos. Pero así no es como funciona la vida, y sus apariencias no les sacarán de los problemas siempre.  
— Seguro evenjeceré mejor que tú —musitó Sirius, Snape le miró ofendido.  
— Es una pena que creas que llegarás a esa edad. Una de tus estupideces te terminará matando —contestó venenosamente Snape. Sirius estaba listo para golpearlo, pero James le pisoteó el pie derecho.  
— Ya está —anunció James, retirando los restos de la pomada del brazo de Snape.  
— Al fin haces algo bien —dijo Snape, y de la boca de James salió lo que estuvo guardándose por esos cinco minutos:  
— ¿Nunca te han dicho que hablas con palabras muy extravagantes? ¿A caso naciste en 1820 o qué?

Sirius rió en voz baja.

— ¿Te crees muy inteligente, eh?  
— Sí, la verdad sí.  
— Eres tan idiota...  
— No, creo que tú eres el idiota...

Al ver McGonagall que se aproximaba una pelea, se adelantó hacia ellos y los apartó.

— Basta —exclamó, interponiéndose entre ambos—. Potter, Black, alisten la pomada para los alumnos de séptimo.

James y Snape se miraron enfadados por última vez. McGonagall se dirigió hacia el profesor Slughorn que la había llamado. En eso, Snape se acercó al rostro de James, y murmuró:

— Aléjate de mi prima.

James arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Prima? ¿Cuál prima?

Snape le dirigió una mirada irritada y se alejó de ahi.

« ¿Hay más Quejicus allá afuera? ¿Se pueden reproducir? » Pensó James aterrorizado tragando saliva.

Los alumnos de séptimo se dividieron en dos grupos, Sirius atendía uno, James atendía otro. No hubo nada fuera de lo normal que eran los insultos y golpes usuales. Excepto por Lucius Malfoy, que los tomó a ambos por el cuello de la camisa y gruñó: "Mi padre se enterará de esto."

Caterine Holliban había observado a James todo el día, lo que lo ponía incómodo y le molestaba. A veces hablaba por unos minutos y luego se callaba, sólo admirándolo en silencio.

— Caterine, ya basta —Holly Richardson, la mejor amiga de Caterine, llegó y le zarandeó por el hombro—. Anda.  
— ¿Qué? —contestó Caterine sin voltearla a ver.  
— Has estado aquí todo el día, esto no es sano —le reprendió Holly, Caterine suspiró.  
— El amor no es sano, Holly —respondió ella. Holly reprimió el deseo de golpearla en la cara.  
— Ya, Caterine, ya. Estás obsesionada. Ya basta —exclamó Holly enojada. Caterine le volteó a ver al fin.  
— Shh, Holly. Interrumpes el segundo mejor día de mi vida.  
— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál fue el primero? —preguntó Holly irónicamente.  
— Será cuando James y yo nos casemos —contestó, volviendo su mirada a James, que había hecho una mueca de asco. Caterine le veía embelesada.  
— No seas tonta, Caterine. Ya vámonos ―insistió Holly y tomó a Caterine de ambos brazos, arrástrandola lejos de ahí mientras ella protestaba.  
— ¡Gracias! —gritó James.  
— ¡No hay de que! —contestó Holly a lo lejos y pronto no se escuchó más a Caterine. James se encontraba más tranquilo ahora.

Al terminar con el último alumno, James y Sirius suspiraron de cansancio y se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la vacía sala común. Todo era silencio, McGonagall se había ido hace unos momentos y dijo que pronto volvería. No dejó a nadie a cargo, porque sabía que si James y Sirius intentaban huir, se enfrentarían con toda la furia de Slytherin.

James y Sirius escucharon unos pasos acercándose, y Karina Patille apareció a unos metros frente a ellos.

— La profesora McGonagall dice que ya pueden irse a dormir —avisó. James y Sirius asintieron.  
— Ahora vamos... Dejános disfrutar cinco minutos de algo cómodo —contestó James. Karina sonrió y asintió. Se sentó en una silla y miró al suelo. Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.  
— Creo que su broma fue muy ingeniosa —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sirius y James le miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Gracias?… Supongo... —contestó James inseguramente. Karina rió.  
— Que rara eres —comentó Sirius—. Nos felicitas por volverte verde, mientras los demás nos escupen.  
— Bueno, hay peores cosas que ser verde, ¿no? ―comentó Karina, encogiéndose de hombros. Una sonrisa triste se plasmó en su rostro.

James y Sirius asintieron, sintiendo un poco de lástima por ella. No parecía la horrenda persona que Pamela les había pintado hace un año. Era agradable y divertida.

— ¿Cómo terminaste siendo prefecta? —preguntó Sirius aún sin confiar totalmente en ella. No tenía sentido que la prefecta de quinto les estuviese felicitando por su broma.

Karina volteó a verlo.

— Bueno, en realidad no lo sé —contestó—. Me sorprendió ver la carta llegar...

A continuación se acercó a ellos y se sentó sobre la mesita frente al sillón.

— Originalmente Caterine iba a ser la prefecta —contó—. Todos lo esperábamos... Pero McGonagall habló con Slughorn, y le dijo que Caterine podría aprovecharse de su poder como prefecta.  
— Sí, me imagino —respondió James estremeciéndose.  
— Slughorn continuó diciéndole que Caterine era su mejor opción, que era muy educada y estricta... ―prosiguió Karina―. Pero entonces Dumbledore intervino, y cuando Dumbledore interviene es obvio que una discusión se acaba. Así que Slughorn buscó a alguien más... Y no sé porque se decidió por mí.

James asintió.

— Que alegría me da saber que la loca de Holliban no llegó a ser prefecta —expresó Sirius con alivio.  
— A todos —lo apoyó James. Karina rió.  
— Lo sé. De por sí ya se pasea por los pasillos creyéndose la reina de este lugar —señaló Karina.  
— ¿Creí que eras su amiga? —inquirió Sirius confundido.

Karina negó con la cabeza.

— Sí, alguna vez lo fui... Pero me di cuenta de que no pertenecía ahi —contestó—. Y qué bueno que me di cuenta.  
— No comprendo porque tiene tanta gente detrás de ella —opinó Sirius y Karina se encogió de hombros.  
— Tiene una gran habilidad para controlar a la gente.  
— Que deprimente —comentó James. Karina sonrió con lástima y afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

Hubo otro silencio.

— En fin… Mañana ya se pueden ir —comunicó. James y Sirius se miraron aliviados y Karina se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a la celda de Sirius y James, la abrió y ambos entraron.

— Buenas noches —dijo la castaña.  
— Buenas noches —contestó James. Karina les sonrió y cerró la puerta, sumiéndoles en la oscuridad.  
— No comprendo porque la odian tanto ―habló James. Sirius parecía estar pensando en lo mismo.  
— Yo tampoco. Es la Slytherin más agradable que he conocido —afirmó Sirius.  
— Lo sé... No comprendo. No puede ser tan mala como Pamela dice —juzgó James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Pobre chica... Se ve que es una buena persona y aún así todos hablan a sus espaldas sobre lo estúpida que es, nadie la respeta... Y es una prefecta —mencionó Sirius. James frunció la boca.  
— ¿Por qué no la gente puede ser más inteligente y odiar a Caterine en vez de a Karina?  
— La mayoría de la gente aquí es muy influenciable...  
— Y estúpida —agregó James.  
— Y estúpida —aceptó Sirius.  
— Sirius.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Sólo quiero recordarte que si le cuentas a alguien que nos abrazabamos en las noches, te asesinaré mientras duermes.  
— Ah. Sí. No saldrá de mi boca, creo...  
— No creas.  
— ¿Entonces?  
— Tienes que estar seguro.  
— Okay okay, lo prometo.  
— Así está mejor.

Al día siguiente ambos chicos se levantaron entusiasmados por volver a su sala común, y por lo tanto, a la vida que conocían.

Pero en el momento en que McGonagall llegó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, se veía emocionada.

Y eso no era buena señal.

— Bien, como les habrá informado la señorita Patille, son libres de irse. Su castigo ha terminado.

Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo y se pararon en frente de McGonagall.

— No me queda más que decir que... Suerte —dijo la profesora. Parecía tenerles lástima pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba el momento.  
— ¿Suerte? ¿Para qué? —indagó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

McGonagall se apartó y ambos merodeadores observaron la sala común llena de alumnos de Slytherin. Había un camino hacia la salida, y estaba rodeado de ellos.

James tomó su testamento en las manos.

— Bueno, tuve una buena vida —dijo.  
— Sí. Es una lástima que acabe así... Todavía teníamos tanto por delante —completó Sirius. James asintió.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— En fin, fue bueno conocerte —declaró James.  
— Igualmente, amigo. Igualmente —expresó Sirius. Ambos estrecharon manos y miraron al horizonte.

James y Sirius corrieron tan rápido como pudieron. Justo llegaban a la salida cuando Lucius Malfoy gritó ("con su voz de niña" como decía Sirius) un encantamiento para agrandar las orejas.

James vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos... Toda constituida por imágenes de Quidditch.

Sirius pensó: "Oh no, este es el fin." Y por alguna extraña razón, se le vino a la cabeza una imágen de él montando un pony por el Gran Comedor.

Estaban vivos.

Y afuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

— Nos… Salvó... —exhaló James, respirando rápidamente debido a la carrera realizada para salir de la sala común.  
— Lo… Sé... —contestó Sirius.  
— No puedo... Creer... Que estamos... Vivos —exclamó James, con una sonrisa de alivio.  
— Yo... Tampoco —contestó Sirius. Ambos esperaron a que su respiración se normalizara, y dos minutos después estuvieron listos para marcharse.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Remus y Peter escucharon a alguien entrar en su habitación. Remus se levantó con expresión soñolienta pero alerta, Peter se levantó, y pensando lo peor, lanzó su peluche rata hacia la puerta con la intención de golpear al desconocido visitante.

Ambos sonrieron al ver a sus dos amigos arrivar finalmente.

— Están vivos —habló Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
— Oh, vaya que sí —respondió Sirius, tomando el peluche rata de Peter y lanzándoselo al chico.  
— Creíamos que habían muerto... Todo el mundo lo creía —mencionó Peter.  
— Sí, nosotros también creíamos que ibamos a morir ―señaló James, Sirius se lanzó sobre su cama y abrazó a su almohada instantáneamente.  
— Es bueno verlos, chicos —declaró Remus con una sonrisa.  
— Igualmente —contestaron ambos al unísono.

James no perdió el tiempo y al fin se bañó. Sirius, en cambio, se durmió tan rápido como pudo. Las clases empezaban a las nueve, así que levantaron a Sirius una hora después y lo obligaron a bañarse.

— ¿Pero por qué tengo que ir a clases hoy? —preguntó, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.  
— Sirius, no creo que a McGonagall le encanté la idea de que faltes —expuso Remus. Sirius sólo gruñó algo ininteligible.

Para las ocho estaban todos listos, así que se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Las chicas gritaban en silencio al verlos pasar y la mayoría los miraban con curiosidad. Como siempre, la gente estaba interesada en ellos.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, el alumnado enloqueció. Algunos los vitorearon y les aplaudieron, las chicas gritaban enloquecidas y muchos lo saludaban. Pamela abrazó a James como si no lo hubiese visto en años y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sirius. Y luego un golpe.

James y Sirius se sentían muy bien al regresar a su vida normal. Chicas gritando por aqui y allá, chicos admirándolos y buscando ser como ellos. Sí, esa era su vida.

— Hey Lunático —lo llamó James mientras desayunaban. Remus lo volteó a ver.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— ¿Tú que sabes de Karina Patille?

Remus se extrañó por la pregunta, pero aún así contestó.

— No mucho. La veo siempre en las reuniones de prefectos, es una chica muy agradable y responsable —contestó él.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter.  
— Bueno... Primero nos felicitó por nuestra broma —relató James.  
— Después denotó que odia a todos en su casa. Más que nada a Holliban —continuó Sirius.  
— Y esta mañana nos salvó de un encantamiento que pudo haber arruinado nuestro hermoso físico —finalizó James.  
— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Remus.  
— No preguntes, simplemente nuestra hermosa cara se habría arruinado por culpa de la asquerosa rata de Malfoy —explicó Sirius con desdén.  
— ¿Qué rayos sigue haciendo aquí Malfoy? ¿No tuvo que haber salido hace tres años? —exclamó Peter.  
— Sí, pero no pasa sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S —contestó Remus.  
— En fin, volviendo al tema —habló James—. ¿No creen que sea raro?  
— ¿Lo que hizo Karina? Supongo que no... —opinó Remus.  
— Debe ser porque repudia a su propia casa... Según esto siempre ha tenido problemas con ellos —detalló Peter.  
— ¿Por? —preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.  
— Pues, según sé, a ella no le va todo eso de la pureza de la sangre y sentirse superior... Por eso no lograba encajar con casi nadie de ahí —continuó Peter. Era cierto, la única amiga en Slytherin que Karina solía tener era Jennifer Knightley. De ahí en fuera, se llevaba más con las otras casas que con la suya.  
— Vaya —dijo James. Sirius sonrió tristemente.  
— Creo que eso me hubiese pasado si hubiese terminado en Slytherin como todos los Blacks ―observó Sirius, transformando su sonrisa en una mueca.  
— Bueno, por algo eres diferente a toda tu familia, ¿no? —objetó James. Sirius asintió.

Después de desayunar, los cuatro se dirigieron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En el camino muchos los saludaron. James se encontró a Avi antes de entrar a clase y Sirius sintió ganas de vomitar mientras se besaban como si no se hubiesen visto hace años.

Al llegar al aula de Defensa, East ya estaba allí.

— Buenos días —carraspeó—. Antes de comenzar con la lección de hoy, hay algo que debo decirles.  
— Que diga que es gay, que diga que es gay, que diga que es gay —musitó Sirius.  
— Trabajarán en equipos —anunció.  
Los cuatro Merodeadores se iban a levantar para juntarse, pero se sentaron al darse cuenta de que ya lo habían hecho.  
— Que haré yo —apuntó East al ver a todos acomodarse y formar equipos. Hubo varios abucheos y suspiros.  
— Oh, vamos. ¿Qué podría pasar? —exclamó James.

Se arrepintió de decir eso cuando East anunció los equipos.

Peter quedó en un grupo formado por Hufflepuffs: Caradoc Dearborn, un muchacho bastante agradable, Charity Burbage, una chica de rizos rubios, Edgar Bones, conocido por ser muy responsable y maduro, y Doris Purkiss, que suspiró al encontrarse tan cerca de un Merodeador. Los únicos que no pertenecían a Hufflepuff eran Peter y Hallie Connor de Ravenclaw.

Remus terminó en otro con Ian Thomas, Hestia Jones, Christine Sanders, Pamela y Avi.

James y Sirius esperaban expectantes. Pero la espera no trajo nada bueno.

Ambos quedaron en un equipo con Lily Evans, Cassandra Aniston, Caterine Holliban y Severus Snape.

_Severus Snape_.

James miró furioso a East, pero él no lo notó ya que continuaba anunciando a los equipos.

— ¿Quiere morir o qué? —gruñó Sirius, enfadado por la desición de East.  
— Es un idiota. ¿Quejicus, Holliban-? —habló James, pero fue interrumpido por Sirius.  
— Y el antiguo amor de tu vida —concluyó él. James frunció la boca.

Caterine se dio media vuelta y le saludó con la mano de forma coqueta. James miró incómodo a ambos lados.

— Disculpen, hubo un error —anunció East, después de unos cuántos minutos.

James se emocionó.

— Ehm, ¿señorita Holliban?

Caterine le miró sin mucho interés.

— Disculpe, usted no está en el equipo que le asigné hace unos minutos —anunció East. Caterine se enfureció al instante.  
— ¿Y no puedo estarlo? —demandó.  
— De ninguna manera, señorita Holliban.  
— Pero...  
— No hay nada que me haga cambiarla de grupo, señorita —finalizó East—. Su lugar originalmente le pertenece a la señorita Patile.

Caterine fulminó a Karina, que le sonrió burlonamente y se encogió de hombros.

— Usted queda con las siguientes alumnas: Vance, Roodwood, Louis, Anderson y Cooper.

Sirius rió por lo bajo. Caterine parecía querer lanzarse un Avada Kedavra a sí misma.

— Así que usted, señorita Patile —Karina le miró—, queda con Potter, Evans, Black, Snape y Aniston.

Karina asintió y volteó a ver a James y a Sirius, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ellos se la devolvieron, después de todo habían creado un pequeño vínculo con la Slytherin gracias a su castigo, y les alegraba tenerla en el equipo. Además de que su aspecto no había sido deteriorado gracias a ella.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Severus Snape estaba ahí también.

— ¿Creen que me expulsen si asesino a Quejicus esta noche? No quiero ver de cerca su puntiaguda nariz cada clase que toque de Defensa —inquirió Sirius, mientras cenaban. El Gran Comedor estaba más animado que de costumbre, y se debía al regreso de ambos chicos.  
— Tal vez, pero suena como una buena idea —contestó James, asintiendo. Remus negó con la cabeza, divertido.  
— Extrañaba sus instintos asesinos —comentó.  
— Lo sé, es la mejor parte de mí —dijo Sirius.

En ese momento el Gran Comedor comenzó a silenciarse. Dumbledore se había parado e instantes después golpeó su copa con la cuchara para llamar la atención. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

― Buenas noches, queridos alumnos ―saludó el director―. Como saben, cada año entre alumnos de sexto curso pertenecientes a Hogwarts, Beauxbatons o Durmstrang, se realiza un intercambio de escuelas. Ha llegado ese momento y como sabrán los alumnos que han sido aceptados se presentarán aquí pronto. Por ello, los profesores hemos decidido darles una sorpresa especial a nuestros invitados.  
― Eso se puede malinterpretar en tantos sentidos —murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.  
― Así que hemos decidido realizar un baile de San Valentín el próximo catorce de febrero ―anunció Dumbledore, y se escucharon muchos vítores y aplausos.

James y Sirius chocaron las palmas, Peter y Remus sólo sonrieron.

― El baile se efectuará el viernes catorce de febrero de las 20:00 p.m. hasta las 1:00 a.m. Es estrictamente de gala, y no necesariamente tienen que asistir acompañados, pero dada la fecha, sería lo más conveniente.

Entonces el barullo se volvió enorme.

― Esperamos y todos ustedes asistan para darle una gran bienvenida a nuestros nuevos huéspedes. Sin más que decir, pueden continuar con su cena.

El Gran Comedor se volvió más ruidoso que nunca.

— Espero que esto sea para compensar el horrible trato por parte de McGonagall —exclamó Sirius aún indignado.  
— Oh sí, esa debe ser la razón —dijo Remus sarcásticamente.  
— Un baile, me gustan los bailes. Son tan... Bailes —habló James.  
— Miren, ya nos ven como carne para comer —comentó Peter, y los otros tres chicos miraron sigilosamemte hacia varias chicas que hablaban y los volteaban a ver.  
— Si tan sólo no fuese tan delicioso —se lamentó Sirius dramáticamente.

Las invitaciones no tardaron en llegar. Aunque era obvio que James iría con su novia, Avi, y Sirius con la suya, Pamela, las chicas continuaban mandando y mandando invitaciones, o preguntando y preguntando. Remus y Peter no se quedaban atrás; como eran ambos solteros, les llovieron más cartas que a James y a Sirius.

Remus comenzaba a asustarse por las cosas que decían las cartas. Había límites, pero estas chicas parecían no conocerlos.

Una decía "Me arrancaré el corazón del pecho y te lo entregaré... Literalmente. Esta es una amenaza.". Otra decía: "Eres el calamar gigante de mi lago." Una más rezaba: "Si aceptas, dejaré que seas el Slughorn de mi poción, y haremos muchas reacciones".

La más traumante decía: "Si eres mi Filch, seré tu Señora Norris, miau."

Remus quedó traumatizado.

A Peter le llegaban igual miles de cartas, pero no se emocionaba, ni se perturbaba. Se mostraba insensible ante ellas; lo que extrañaba a sus amigos.

Pero el jueves, el jueves fue un gran problema.

Era la primera clase de Defensa en grupos, y Remus parecía estar rezando antes de esta.

James y Sirius llegaron a sentarse a la mesa que les correspondía; Cassandra, Lily y Karina ya estaban ahi, lo que significaba que sólo faltaba Snape.

Karina les sonrió en forma de saludo a ambos y ellos les devolvieron la sonrisa. James vio a Remus a unas cuantas mesas atrás, articulaba palabras con la boca, pero James no comprendía que quería decir.

Al final comprendió que Remus decía "salchichón". A James le dio hambre y al mismo tiempo se confundió mucho.

Entonces el timbre sonó, y Severus Snape llegó a sentarse a lado de Karina.

Y ocurrió.

― Ew, Quejicus ―exclamó James, observando a Snape con una mueca de disgusto. Snape simplemente lo ignoró.  
― Tienen estas dos horas para terminar la primera parte de la redacción sobre los hechizos de locomoción básica. Así que a escribir ―anunció el profesor East.

James miraba a Snape con desagrado, al igual que Sirius. Él les devolvía la mirada con la misma repulsión impregnada en sus ojos oscuros.

Lily Evans sacó un pergamino.

― Bien... ¿Por dónde empezamos? ―abordó.  
― Dame acá, Evans ―habló Sirius―, estás demasiado cerca de Quejicus, va a llenar de grasa el ensayo.

James y él rieron, una buena clase era aquella en la que se burlaban de Snape. El aludido frunció el ceño.

― Por lo menos no lo atiborraré de sandeces como tú, Black —contraatacó.

Sirius se tensó, y giró su mirada rápidamente hacia él.

― ¿Ah sí? Te crees tan inteligente haciendo tus pocionsitas y tratando de ser el fiel amigo de Slughorn porque tú sólo no puedes crearte fama. Por lo menos yo me creé la mía ―argumentó Sirius con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos.  
― ¿Crees que preferiría ser reconocido por mi aspecto que por mis habilidades? ―debatió Severus― Vaya, como te encanta la mediocridad, Black.

Sirius no lo pensó.

Tampoco James.

Explotaron las ventanas, después el techo se hizo pedacitos. Todo terminó destruido.

* * *

Remus llevaba un rato tratando de articular con su boca palabras para que James y Sirius se comportaran, pero parecía que James no comprendía cuando quiso decirle "No mates a Snape". Su amigo sólo le miraba con expresión de incompresión total.

Avi y Pamela llevaban ya un rato ahi, sentadas y platicando sobre uno de los tíos de Pamela que coleccionaba iguanas para después vestirlas con diferentes prendas.

Ian Thomas llegó a sentarse segundos después.

— Hola, Avi —le saludó el muchacho; Avi le sonrió.  
— Hola, Ian.

Pamela y Remus también sonrieron en señal de saludo.

Hestia Jones no tardó en llegar y sentarse, saludó a todos con un cortés: "Hola".

Justo cuando sonaba el timbre, Christine Sanders llegó y se sentó lo más alejada de todos. No saludó, ni hizo contacto con nadie.

— Ejem —tosió Pamela. Christine no se inmutó—. Ejem... Ejem... ¡EJEM!

Christine no se inmutaba.

― Tienen estas dos horas para terminar la primera parte de la redacción sobre los hechizos de locomoción básica. Así que a escribir ―anunció el profesor East.  
— Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? —emprendió Avi con una amable sonrisa, y todos sonrieron a excepción de Christine.  
— Ey, tú —la llamó Pamela, ofendida. Christine se hizo la sorda—. Dije: ¡Ey, tú!

Christine volteó a verla de mala gana.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó.  
— Oh no sé, por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en el mismo equipo —exclamó Pamela.  
— No soy idiota, simplemente no me gusta hablar con gente que odio —expresó Chris. A Remus le sorprendió lo honesta que era esta chica; no había conocido a alguien así desde Sirius.

«Pero Sirius no es honesto, es idiota» pensó.

— Creéme que yo tampoco disfruto tener que hablarte —replicó Pamela, enojada.  
— No tienes porque hacerlo —respondió Chris—. Si fueses más inteligente, lo sabrías.

Pamela le miró ofendida. Ella y Christine nunca se habían soportado; en los tiempos en los que Pamela y Karina eran amigas, Karina le había presentado a Christine, pero nunca habían congeniado. Siempre se mantenían lejos una de la otra, y Christine comenzó a alejarse de Karina gracias a ello.

— Cómo si tú fueses tan inteligente-

Pero Pamela fue interrumpida por un estruendo.

Remus miró las ventanas explotar, se preguntó que rayos sucedía, y lo supo.

Habían sido Sirius y James.

Pero en ese momento su enojo con ambos se hizo pequeño cuando después de que las ventanas explotaron, el salón, literalmente, exploto. Y no es que temiera por su propia vida, porque al salir sólo buscó a una persona.

Arhedel.

Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Remus en el momento en que todo explotó. Pensó que si algo le pasaba a Arhedel, él mismo estrangularía a Sirius y a James.

Así que salió, y entre el polvo la busco angustiado. Al encontrarla, el alivio lo invadió. Estaba bien, sólo un poco polvorienta.

— Ari.

Arhedel levantó la mirada.

— Ah, Remus. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? —preguntó Remus, inspeccionándola con la mirada en búsqueda de alguna herida.  
— Sí, sí, estoy bien —contestó ella.  
— ¿Segura? ¿No estás herida? ¿Estás bien? —insistió Remus, revisando a Arhedel de arriba y abajo. Una sensación enorme de preocupación lo invadía.  
— Sí, sí, sí. Estoy bien, tranquilo... Pero, ¿qué rayos pasó?

Peter se acercó poco después, quitándose el polvo de la túnica.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo dijiste que nada ocurriría y James y Sirius se comportarían? —exclamó el rubio con irritación.

Remus le miró apenado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.  
— Casi muero, pero sí.  
— ¿Qué rayos? —Pamela llegó a lado de Remus, con Avi y Natalie detrás.  
— ¿Estás bien, Ari? —preguntó Avi.  
— Sí, ¿tú?  
— Sí, sólo algo polvorienta.

Arhedel le sacudió el cabello a su amiga, y después Avi a ella.

― Me temo ―comenzó la voz del profesor East― que la clase de hoy se suspenderá. Son libres de irse, excepto ustedes tres ―indicó señalando a James, Sirius y Snape con su dedo índice. Los tres llenos de polvo.  
― ¡POTTER! ¡BLACK!... ¿Snape? ―la profesora McGonagall había llegado corriendo con el rostro rojo y enfurecido. Se extrañó al ver a Snape con ellos, normalmente era un muchacho bastante bien comportado.

James y Sirius se tensaron, Snape se veía disgutado.

— ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó McGonagall, mirando a todas partes. Todos asintieron—. Bien. Profesor East, dispense a este trío de insolentes.  
— No se preocupe, Minerva.  
— Ustedes tres, síganme —indicó McGonagall. James, Sirius y Snape obedecieron.  
— No puedo creerlo, acaban de salir de un castigo y ahora van a otro —dijo Arhedel, negando con la cabeza.  
— Ya ves, nunca pierden el tiempo —contestó Natalie.

McGonagall castigó a James y a Sirius con el trabajo de ordenar libros pertenecientes a su librero. Snape salió inocente, así que se fue de la oficina con una sonrisa burlona hacia ambos Merodeadores.

James y Sirius pensaban que era un castigo muy bobo para lo que habían hecho, pero cambiaron de idea minutos después de haber empezado. La mayoría de los libros de McGonagall no eran simples libros, eran libros con personalidades.

Uno saltaba y saltaba por toda la habitación, y cuando lo acomodaban, saltaba de nuevo. Otro volaba por todas partes, y por poco se sale por la ventana, lo que casi provoca un ataque en el corazón a James. Otro no dejaba de llorar; James no sabía que los libros tenían sentimientos. Y uno más se la pasaba gritando. Sirius quería lanzarlo por la ventana, pero James lo impedió.

Aquella noche, antes de dormir, Sirius pensó en lo que Pamela le había dicho la noche del baile en casa de James; sobre Natalie Evoran y sus sentimientos hacia Remus. Sirius pensaba que era la mejor opción: Inducirle culpa a Remus para que invitase a Natalie. Luego decirle a Pamela que él fue quien logró que se reunieran, y ella estaría feliz con él...

Lo único que no sabía era el porqué quería a Pamela satisfecha.

Así que al siguiente día, mientras descansaban en uno de los jardines, Sirius se acercó a Remus con su mejor sonrisa.

— Hola, Lunático.

Remus le volteó a ver.

— Uh, hola.

Sirius asintió como si estuviese aprobando el saludo de su amigo.

— Hey, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

Remus sonrió, preguntándose qué sería esta vez.

— Sorpréndeme —dijo con sorna.  
— Bien, en la fiesta de los Potter, algo pasó —comenzó Sirius.  
— Sí, muchas cosas pasaron, Sirius.  
— Mientras bailaba con Pamela.  
— Uh.  
— Bueno, para acortar la historia, Pamela comenzó a llorar —dramatizó Sirius, Remus alzó una ceja.  
— ¿Tu belleza era demasiado para ella? —se burló Remus. Sirius frunció el ceño.  
— ¡No! ¡Esto es serio, Remus!  
— Ajá.  
— Bueno, Pamela estaba desesperada, ahogándose en sus lágrimas. Sintiendo como el mundo se desmoronaba pedacito por pedacito, observando su vida caer en un abismo...  
— Okay, ya entendí, fue dramático.  
— Me pidió un favor, algo muy importante. Es esencial, si no, Pamela caerá en un abismo de desolación y tortura, culpandose a si misma por las desgracias de este mundo, buscando su redención con la humanidad-  
— Okay, ya entendí, okay —lo paró Remus—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
— Necesito que invites a Natalie Evoran al baile —soltó Sirius.

Remus alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?  
— Mira, escucha bien, pequeño Remus —comenzó Sirius, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amigo, y caminando por el pasillo—. Natasha-  
— Natalie.  
— Natalie, como se llame, está obsesionada contigo. Mucho. Pero en serio obsesionada. Hasta da miedo.

Remus le miró incómodo, ¿Sirius trataba de hacerlo ir con Natalie y para eso le decía que ella estaba obsesionada con él? Sirius no sabía hacer estas cosas.

— Por lo tanto, Pamela me imploró esa noche, de rodillas, que yo, Sirius Black, rey de todo lo que conoces, te ordenara a ti que salgas con Nadia-  
— Natalie.  
— Natalie, como sea.

Remus le miraba divertido y a la vez perturbado.

— ¿En serio te lo pidió? —inquirió Remus.  
— Sí, de rodillas —reafirmó Sirius.  
— Ajá.  
— No, Remus, es en serio. Mira, esta niña, Nora-  
— Natalie —recalcó Remus, de nuevo.  
— Natalie, como sea, maldita sea, Remus, ¿Siempre tienes que corregirme? —exclamó Sirius.  
— Sí.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, Natalie está muy enamorada de ti. Sueña contigo cada noche, come pan pensando que eres tú, le reza a Merlín porque le hagas caso, se duerme con una foto tuya, sólo piensa en tu trasero, si una palabra la definiera esa sería tu nombre, eres su todo.

Remus asintió, no muy convencido de las palabras de Sirius, le encantaba exagerar.

— Así que te ordeno que la invites al baile —declaró Sirius, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y sacando el pecho para darse autoridad.  
— Ah, claro —contestó Remus.  
— Bien, sabía que ibas a obedecer a tu rey —exclamó Sirius, con una gran sonrisa.  
— Nunca dije que te iba a obedecer —señaló Remus.  
— Pero lo acabas de decir...  
— Fue sárcasmo, Sirius.  
— Agh.

Remus se quedó callado por un rato, observando en silencio hacia una parte indefinida. Habían avanzado unos cuantos metros y se habían alejado de Peter y James. Remus se volteó hacia Sirius y lo observó curioso.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.  
— Lunático, ya te expliqué-  
— No. Me refiero a porque Pamela te lo pidió —aclaró.  
— ¿Porque Natalie es su mejor amiga y la quiere ver feliz? —contestó Sirius como si fuese obvio. Remus negó con la cabeza.  
— ¿Feliz? Si salgo con ella será porque tú me lo pediste, no porque yo quiera.  
— Eso no importa, Remus.  
— No, claro que sí. Natalie se creará falsas esperanzas. Creerá que la estimo de esa manera, cuando no es cierto ―advirtió Remus.  
— Pero eso es porque es tonta al creer que-  
— No, Sirius. No pienso jugar con sus sentimientos —finalizó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo un silencio. Sirius quería golpear a Remus. ¿Siempre tenía que considerar los sentimientos de los demás? Eso sólo traía problemas.

— Remus, porfavor, necesito que lo hagas —imploró Sirius, con su mejor expresión de tristeza.

Remus sonrió, negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto si lo hago o no? —inquirió Remus, mirando de nuevo a Sirius.

Sirius miró hacia arriba. No quería decirlo.

— Es ayuda a la comunidad.

Remus rió.

— Sí, claro. En serio.

Sirius no quería aceptar que todo se trataba de hacer feliz a Pamela, de hacerlo ver como el mejor novio, de que lo admirara. Porque le había costado mucho trabajo reconocer que quería hacerlo para que Pamela fuese feliz y lo mirara con agradecimiento. Aún más difícil era reconocerlo en frente de alguien más.

— ¿Todo es por Pamela, verdad? —indagó Remus, con una pequeña sonrisita. Sirius le miró enojado.  
— Te odio, Remus —musitó. Remus rió.  
— Era muy fácil decirlo —dijo Remus, y Sirius le fulminó con la mirada—. Pero aún así, no lo haré.

Sirius le miró indignado.

— Después de que yo acepto que todo es por Pamela, tú te haces el digno —se quejó Sirius.  
— Sirius —habló Remus—, no es justo para Natalie.  
— ¡Claro que lo es! Es lo que ella quiere, ¿no?  
— Pero no es lo que merece, Sirius. No es justo que al invitarla yo juegue con sus sentimientos, que le de esperanzas cuando no las hay...  
— Bueno, entonces dile que la vas a invitar pero que no se haga ilusiones —sugirió Sirius.  
— ¡Sirius! —gruñó Remus, golpeandose el rostro con la palma de su mano.  
— ¿¡Qué!?  
— Es un no, ¿okay? No.

Remus se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras su amigo le miraba indignado.

— ¿O qué? ¿A caso ibas a invitar a alguien más? —inquirió Sirius.

Remus sonrió tristemente.

— Porque, como veo las cosas, no vas a aceptar ninguna de las invitaciones que te han llegado ―mencionó Sirius.

Remus sabía que era verdad. Eso planeaba hacer: ignorar toda invitación que le llegara a pesar de que James y Sirius le regañaran, hacerse como el que no sabía nada, y llegar al baile solo. Prefería eso a escoger a una de esas chicas, darle esperanzas, hacerla creer que habia oportunidad, para que al final no sucediese nada, porque Remus sólo tenía a una chica en su mente.

Arhedel.

Y aunque había tratado, sabía que era inútil. Sabía que esas chicas merecían más que un tonto que sólo tenía ojos para alguien inalcanzable.

Remus miró a Sirius, y Sirius notó algo en su mirada. Parecía que estaba desesperado, que estaba guardando algo, que estaba tratando de huir de algo que lo atormentaba.

— Está bien, lo haré.

Remus no supo de donde sacó esas palabras cuando no era lo que su juicio le dictaba. Pero había una parte de él que decía, la que buscaba alivio, que si salía con Natalie tal vez, de alguna forma, los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por ella regresarían. Tal vez así podría ahogar todas esas emociones que Arhedel le causaba.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.  
— Sí.  
— Oh, Lunático. Sabía que ibas a obedecer a tus superiores —dijo Sirius, abrazando a Remus de pronto. El castaño rodó sus ojos.

* * *

Ese domingo, Avi se levantó y lo primero que vio fue una mancha roja borrosa. Su mirada se enfocó y entonces observó un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en su mesita de noche.

Sonrió al verlas, y su corazón se aceleró. Había una tarjetita a lado de ellas, la tomó con delicadeza y leyó:

_"Te veo a las 10:15 en la biblioteca._

- Tu príncipe."

Avi rió. ¿Que tan tonto y dulce podría llegar a ser James? Miró su réloj, eran las diez en punto. Se sobresaltó y salió corriendo hacia el baño a arreglarse.

* * *

James esperaba en la salida de la biblioteca. Estaba nervioso. Maldición, ¿es que todo el tiempo Avi la pondría nervioso? Sostenía con fuerza la caja de dulces en forma de corazón que había comprado ayer en su escapada a Hogsmeade. Aunque Avi y él ya eran novios, James seguía teniendo la sensación de que Avi lo dejaría plantado en cualquier momento y diría que toda su relación había sido una broma.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver a Avi correr hacia él, vestía un sencillo vestido azul y su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo. James pensó que Avi era la cosa más preciosa al natural.

— Perdón por la tardanza —se disculpó con aquella voz suave. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a James y lo miró expectante.  
— No hay problema, amor —le contestó James, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
— ¿Para que me necesita, noble caballero? —preguntó Avi juguetonamente, James sonrió. Levantó la cajita de chocolates y se la extendió a Avi. Ella sonrió al verla.  
— Aw, muchas gracias, James —agradeció la rubia sonrojada.  
— Ábrelo —le indicó el Gryffindor. Avi dudó, pero lo hizo. Eran muchos chocolates en forma de corazón.  
— Que lindos —exclamó ella deslumbrada. Había un brillo especial en su mirada. James sonrió.  
— Los encanté para que cada uno diga algo que me encanta de ti —señaló, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de la chica. Avi le miró asombrada y luego observó los chocolates.

Cabello. Sonrisa. Personalidad. Risa. Voz. Ojos. Quieres. Ir. Al. Baile. Conmigo.

Avi parpadeó sorprendida. Sonrió y miró a James.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Un millón de veces sí! —aceptó abrazándolo con su brazo libre. James la rodeó con sus brazos, muy feliz. Después la besó. Le encantaba besar a Avi, sabía a fresas. Podría besarla todo el día.  
— Te quiero mucho —le susurró, besandola en la frente. Avi sintió aquella sensación cálida en su interior.  
— Yo más, James —contestó ella, mirándolo. Se veía en verdad feliz, y eso era lo que quería James: Hacer feliz a Avi por el resto de sus días.

* * *

Pamela, Avi y Arhedel estaban sentadas frente al lago aquella tarde. Hablaban sobre la extraña desición que habían tomado Pamela y Sirius de ir con diferentes personas al baile. Avi estaba en la nubes desde su plática con James, así que de todo se reía.

Pamela no comprendía a Sirius. Cuando él sugirió aquella idea, ella se ofendió. Sabía que todo esto era una estúpida apuesta, pero si la cosa era hacer esto más realista, ¿por qué sugería eso? Además, ¿no disfrutaba de su compañía? Pamela disimuló su enojo, y después de que Sirius le dijo que invitaría a Arhedel, Pamela dijo que ella invitaría a Tom.

La verdad es que Pamela se preguntaba porque Sirius invitaba a Arhedel. Cada vez esto tenía menos sentido, se estaba volviendo loca. Bien, entonces pondría celoso a Sirius. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba celosa de Arhedel. Eran mejores amigos, ¿por qué rayos decidía ir con ella? Pamela gruñía sólo de pensar en eso. Pero ya vería Sirius, después de esa noche ya nunca volvería a sugerir ese tipo de cosas.

Las tres hablaban y hablaban, Pamela más bien gritaba, lo que no ayudaba a disimular su enojo. Natalie entonces llegó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó a lado de Pamela y suspiró.

— ¿Y ahora tú qué? Creí que sólo tendría que aguantar a Avi y su mente en Potterlandia —exclamó Pamela mirando confundida a su mejor amiga.  
— Algo muy bueno acaba de pasar —contestó Natalie.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó Pamela. Avi y Arhedel miraron interesadas a Natalie.  
— Alguien me invitó al baile —respondió la chica sonriendo exageradamente.  
— Ay, Dios. Dime que no fue Mulciber —saltó Pamela. Sus amigas le miraron confundidas.  
— ¿Por qué sería Mulciber? —inquirió Arhedel frunciendo el ceño.  
— No sé, fue la primera persona desagradable que se me vino a la cabeza —explicó Pamela.  
— ¿Quién fue? —insistió Avi con una gran sonrisa.

Las tres miraron a Natalie.

— Remus —contestó ella en un chillido de emoción.

Pamela se sorprendió y con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazó a Natalie al tiempo que la felicitaba. Avi hizo lo mismo; pero Arhedel se le quedó observando en shock.

— ¿Qué? —soltó.  
— Sí. Estaba en la biblioteca y él llegó de pronto y me preguntó que si quería ir con él. Fue tan caballeroso y dulce —relató Natalie con ilusión. Sus amigas rieron, felices por ella, pero Arhedel continuaba teniendo la misma expresión. Segundos después sacudió la cabeza. Ninguna de sus amigas notó su falta de emoción, las tres estaban tan felices que parecían estar en una burbuja de la cual Arhedel no era parte.  
— Eh, hum, tengo que irme. Hay tarea que hacer. Nos vemos, chicas —anunció Arhedel, lo más normal que pudo.  
— Sí, nos vemos —contestó Pamela y Natalie y Avi asintieron.

Sí, nadie se dio cuenta.

* * *

Arhedel caminó lejos de ahi, muy lejos, hasta llegar al lado contrario del castillo.

Estaba impresionada. Su boca aún estaba curvada en forma de una o y una horrible sensación se extendía por todo su estomago. Se paró en un pasillo vacío, y lentamente se recargó en la pared. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y dobló sus piernas hasta que tocaron su pecho. Estaba sin palabras.

Entonces suspiró y se sintió miserable. Triste, desilusionada.

Que estúpida. Era obvio. Lo sabía desde Diciembre, Remus estaba enamorado de Natalie, era obvio que la iba a invitar a ella. Que tonta al creer que tenía la mas mínima oportunidad. Como si Remus se fuese a fijar en ella. Arhedel era una persona rota, estúpida, extremadamente sensible e impulsiva.

Pero Arhedel agradecía eso. Si Remus se hubiese fijado en ella, tendría que lidiar con todo el desastre que era. Y honestamente, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos lidiaría con eso? ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos encontraría atractiva a una chica tan perdida y estúpida? Remus no merecía lidiar con eso.

Aún así, Arhedel se sentía tan triste. Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar de la misma manera. Caminaría hasta que su mente se callara y la dejara en paz.

Pero al caminar por un pasillo, pisó mal y su tobillo se torció.

Cayó al suelo. Genial, mas dolor. Miró a través de las lágrimas su tobillo, inspeccionando el daño, pero al tocarlo gimió de dolor. Lo que faltaba: Se quedaría ahi por siempre. Bien, se pudriría de tristeza.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando una voz le habló.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Era una voz conocida. Arhedel se dio la vuelta, George Fray estaba detrás de ella, observándola preocupado.  
— Uh, eh, creo que me torcí el tobillo —contestó ella. El chico se puso en cuclillas y observó el tobillo de Arhedel, examinandolo. Tocó una parte suavemente y Ari lanzó un gemido.  
— Tienes que ir con Madame Pomfrey.  
— Supongo.

George se quedó pensativo por un segundo y luego dijo.

— Yo te llevo.  
— Sí, bueno, sería fantástico que me acompañaras, pero por si no te has dado cuenta no puedo caminar-

En ese momento Arhedel fue levantada en el aire. George la estaba cargando.

— No seas tonta —murmuró él. Arhedel abrió los ojos tímidamente. Rodeó a George con sus brazos, y él comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería.  
— Gracias —murmuró tímidamente la chica.  
— No hay de que, te debía una. ¿Qué estabas haciendo para torcerte? —preguntó el chico.  
— Sólo caminaba... —respondió ella.  
— ¿Pues cómo rayos caminas? —inquirió George, frunciendo la boca. Pronto llegaron a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey les miró al abrirse la puerta de esta.  
— Louis, ¿qué pasó ahora? —preguntó la enfermera casi rodando los ojos. Arhedel le sonrió tímidamente.  
— Me torcí el tobillo.  
— Vaya… Recuéstela allá —le ordenó Pomfrey a George y el chico caminó hasta la camilla que le había señalado la enfermera. Recostó a Arhedel con cuidado y luego miró a Madame Pomfrey.

La mujer se colocó a un lado de la camilla y revisó el tobillo de la Ravenclaw. Arhedel gimió de dolor otra vez mientras Madame Pomfrey le tocaba el tobillo.

— Pudo ser peor —comentó y se alejó entonces. George se sentó sobre la cama y miró a la chica.  
— ¿Qué era lo que hacías tan sola? —indagó George, Arhedel suspiró.  
— Necesitaba pensar —explicó, mirando hacia el techo—. En verdad no estaba haciendo nada raro, sólo caminaba y sucedió.  
— Uh.  
— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías por ahí? Creí que estaba desierto —preguntó Arhedel, levantando una ceja. George se encogió de hombros.  
— Lo mismo. Necesitaba pensar —respondió. Arhedel asintió.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó entonces y le entregó a Arhedel una poción.

— Tómela —ordenó. Arhedel ingerió el contenido de la botella, y sintió un terrible dolor en su tobillo. Soltó un grito, pero después se dio cuenta de que su tobillo estaba curado. La chica lo observó impresionada.  
— Eso fue rápido —comentó.  
— Me llegan tobillos torcidos todos los días, señorita Louis. No es difícil ni tardado curarlos.  
— ¿Ya puedo caminar normalmente, entonces? —preguntó Arhedel.  
— Sí. Puede retirarse, y tenga más cuidado al caminar —contestó Madame Pomfrey, dedicándole una mirada significativa. Arhedel asintió y sonrió.

* * *

— ¿Así que caminabas y sucedió? —inquirió George, después de salir de la enfermería. Arhedel se sonrojó, que rídicula se debía de ver.  
— Sí...

George asintió. Él y Arhedel caminaban por un pasillo ocupado por algunas niñas de segundo jugando. Arhedel tomó aire, todo lo del tobillo le había borrado de la mente la situación por la que se encontraba sola. El dolor se instaló de nuevo sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Arhedel suspiró, no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

— ¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó la chica, mientras caminaban en silencio.  
— No. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.  
— Creo que necesito alguien con quien hablar…

* * *

El lunes en Defensa, Remus les recordó a James y a Sirius que se comportaran. Ellos asintieron, no tomándole mucha importancia a su amigo. Remus se fue a sentar, esperando que cumplieran su palabra. Hestia ya estaba ahí, hundida en un libro que leía recelosamente.

— Oh, hola Remus —Hestia saltó al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico. Le sonrió y él a ella.  
— Hola, Hestia.

Poco después llegó Christine, totalmente sigilosa, y se sentó a lado de Hestia.

— Hola —le saludó Hestia amablemente.  
— Que hay —contestó Christine. Remus trató de no mirarla.  
— Al menos que tu tía pueda reconstruirlo, claro —escucharon a Avi acercarse. Pamela y Arhedel la acompañaban y se reían de algo— Hola, chicos.

Pamela sonrió exageradamente en forma de saludo al tiempo que Avi y ella se sentaban.

— Hola —contestó Remus, aunque su mirada se encontraba en Arhedel que también lo veía. Ella sonrió.  
— Iré a mi mesa. Nos vemos.

Avi asintió y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Ari, quien se alejó de ahí. Remus le siguió con la mirada mientras Christine los observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

East llegó, acomodó algunos libros, y entonces sucedió otra vez.

El salón se cayó a pedacitos.

— ¿¡Qué diablos!? —gritó Pamela, saliendo tomada de la mano de Avi, esta tosía a causa del polvo.  
— ¿¡Otra vez!?—escucharon gritar al primo de Pamela, Johnny.  
— ¡James! ¡Sirius! —Remus llegó con Arhedel a su lado hacia donde estaban ambos Merodeadores. Un Peter lleno de polvo les siguió con expresión enfadada.

Avi y Pamela observaron a McGonagall acercarse rápidamente con un pañuelo en la boca a causa del humo.

― ¡POTTER, BLACK!… ¿Otra vez Snape?

De nuevo tuvieron que acomodar los libros. Sirius lloraba junto al libro que lloraba, pero el Gryffindor lloraba de la desesperación que le causaba el libro. James no pudo evitar reírse, lo que hizo que el libro lo golpeara. Sirius se preguntó como un objeto inanimado tenía sentimientos; el libro lo golpeó a él.

Al siguiente día se dirigieron a un nuevo salón cerca del de encantamientos.

Remus miraba fijamente a James y a Sirius, no parpadeaba, simplemente los vigilaba, y James y Sirius se sentían un poco intimidados.

Esta vez estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, completo silencio, viéndose los unos a los otros.

Entonces James musitó:

― Grasita.

Y el salón explotó de nuevo.

Remus tenía unas enormes ganas de asesinarlos. Pensaba en las peores formas de tortura que conocía. Se acercó a ambos y los miró enfadado. Sirius y James se asustaron, Remus les veía tal lobo enfurecido.

— Voy. A. Matarlos.

McGonagall no regañó a Remus cuando este golpeó a Sirius. Estaba tan enojada con ambos que quería cortarles la cabeza y mandarla en un cañón a China.

Esta vez, el castigo de ambos no fue acomodar libros, no. McGonagall los encerró durante tres horas con Peeves en un salón, sin varitas para que no se pudieran defender. A la media hora, Sirius ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Remus se preguntaba si East no pensaba cambiarlos de equipo.

La siguiente clase, muchos faltaron por el miedo a que el salón explotase de nuevo. Remus se alivió mucho al saber que Severus y Karina habían sido cambiados de equipo, y ahora sus lugares lo ocupaban George Fray y Mary MacDonald. La situación se tranquilizó al instante. No volvieron a tener incidentes.

El sábado fue la salida a Hogsmeade. Pamela, Avi, Natalie y Arhedel se dirigieron a una nueva tienda llamada 'El Vestido de Mary'; Avi y Pamela la habían visto en la última salida, pero no habían tenido tiempo de entrar a examinarla.

― Hola chicas ―las saludó Greta Catchlove al verlas entrar. Emmeline Vance la acompañaba.

― Hola, Greta ―le saludó Pamela― ¿No querían entrar en la multitud, verdad?

― ¡Ay, no! Tiros Largos Moda está horriblemente lleno ―contestó Emmeline―. Nos íbamos a volver locas ahí dentro.

Pamela sonrió.

― Sí, me imagino… En fin, mis chicas y yo revisaremos algunos vestidos. Nos vemos.

Greta y Emmeline sonrieron, al tiempo que se giraban hacia un anaquel. Arhedel las observó, y abrió la boca no muy segura de lo que iba a decir:

― Ustedes vean… Yo me sentaré allá a esperarlas ―anunció. Pamela le miró enojada, aunque Arhedel ya le había mencionado que ya tenía su vestido para aquella noche. Avi asintió, y la pequeña Ravenclaw se sentó en una sillita vacía, sacando un libro para entretenerse.

* * *

Pamela buscaba lo más provocador que pudiese encontrar. Si Sirius quería jugar al juego de los celos, ella ganaría. Avi le miró con una ceja arqueada al ver como Pamela observaba un vestido tan pequeño que parecía camiseta.

― No piensas llevar eso, ¿verdad? ―habló la rubia.

― No lo sé ―contestó su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros.

Avi negó con la cabeza mientras observaba un vestido rosado de encaje que le había llamado la atención. En cambio, Natalie observaba un largo vestido morado. Pamela vio por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amiga, y se dirigió hacia ella.

― Te ayudaré a escoger uno ―dijo, Natalie le miró confundida.

― Creo que eres la menos apropiada ―opinó ella.

― Sí, eres la chica que detesta los vestidos, no tiene mucho sentido… ―secundó Avi.

― Tal vez detesté los vestidos, pero tengo buen sentido del estilo ―se defendió Pamela.

― Como digas ―contestó su amiga rubia con una sonrisa divertida.

Pamela tomó un vestido extremadamente corto, de color verde y lo colocó en frente de Natalie.

― Aquí está. Esto usarás ―dijo. Natalie arqueó una ceja.

― Sí, no lo creo ―rechazó su amiga, devolviendo el vestido a su aparador.

― ¿Por qué no?

― ¿Por qué estás buscando vestidos tan provocadores? ―inquirió su amiga. Pamela se quedó callada, Avi levantó la mirada.

― Sí, ¿qué rayos, Pamela?

― ¿Es hora de mostrar más carne? ―respondió Pamela, no muy segura de su respuesta. Natalie frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―insistió.

Pamela suspiró, bajando la mirada.

― Nada. Simplemente quería algo nuevo ―mintió―. Seamos sinceras, tengo un gran cuerpo, ¿por qué no mostrarlo?

Avi y Natalie se detuvieron de reír.

― Está bien que tengas una buena autoestima, pero esa nadie te la cree ―exclamó Avi. Pamela refunfuñó.

― Entonces crean lo que ustedes quieran, yo sólo quiero verme sensual ―dijo, y enojada tomó el mismo vestido verde que le había ofrecido minutos antes a Natalie; se alejó hacia los probadores sin decir nada. Avi y Natalie sonrieron divertidas.

* * *

― Hola Ari ―saludó Cassandra Aniston, sentándose en la silla a lado de la Ravenclaw. Arhedel se sobresaltó al verla llegar de repente. Estaba perdida en su libro, y no esperaba que nadie le hablara.  
― Hola, Cassandra ―le respondió con amabilidad―. ¿Cómo estás?  
― Bien, ¿y tú?  
― Bien, no me quejo ―mintió Arhedel con una ligera sonrisa, volvió segundos después a su libro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Arhedel se sintió incómoda. Siempre se sentía incómoda al no saber qué decir, no era como Pamela que podía sacarle y sacarle plática a alguien, Arhedel no sabía de qué hablar.

― Hey, Ari ―le llamó Cassandra.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella.

― Uh, ¿no vas a comprar un vestido? ―inquirió.

― Ah, eso ―dijo Arhedel, bajando el libro y cerrándolo. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? ¿Qué no estaba del nada entusiasmada por comprar uno ya que el chico que le gustaba iba a ir con su amiga? Sonaba tan dramático―. No, usaré alguno que tenga allá.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Cassandra alzó una ceja.

― Sí… Es que no tengo ganas de comprar uno nuevo ―explicó.

― Creí que te encantaban los vestidos… ―se extrañó la castaña.

― Bueno, es que ya tengo muchos ―señaló la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. Esa parte era verdad, tenía demasiados vestidos.

― Oh, vaya…

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó la Ravenclaw.

― Ah… Ya lo compré, así que estoy esperando a mis amigas ―contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

― Oh.

― Sí.

Otro silencio. _  
_  
― ¿Ya tienes pareja? ―preguntó Arhedel, pensando que eso es lo que una persona normal preguntaría.  
― Sí. Adivina ―le retó Cassandra juguetonamente.

― ¿Ian? ―inquirió Ari con una sonrisa, Cassandra asintió sonriendo― ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Eso es estupendo!

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó Cassandra emocionada―. Me lo pidió apenas ayer, estoy muy feliz.  
― Me imaginó ―sonrió Ari.  
― ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes pareja?

Oh, cómo le encantaba esta pregunta.

― Sí.  
― ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

Arhedel dudó un segundo. Pero era Cassandra, podía guardar el secreto.

― Bueno, te lo diré, pero no puede saber _nada_ nadie ―condicionó Arhedel en un susurro―. Aunque claro que todos los sabrán ese día, pero ya que…  
― Está bien ―aceptó Cassandra.  
― Bien… Iré con Sirius ―reveló Arhedel. Cassandra no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión.

Sí, ella también estaba impresionada… Pero de la estupidez de Sirius.

― ¿Sirius? ―repitió Cassandra, Arhedel asintió―. Creí que salía con mi prima.

― Bueno, sí salen ―e hizo un ademán con los dedos en forma de comillas. Aún no les creía―, pero según Sirius tienen una política de libertad…  
― Espera, ¿o sea que mi prima te dejó besuquearte con su novio por una noche? ―preguntó Cassandra horrorizada. Arhedel sólo le miró asustada.  
― ¡Por Dios, Cassandra, no! ―exclamó ella con espanto―. Su política de libertad más bien es… Hum… Como diría Sirius: _"No queremos pasar todo el tiempo juntos"_.

Cassandra frunció el ceño.

― Ya sé, eso sólo me hace sospechar aún más que esto es una broma ―declaró Arhedel. Seguía sin tener sentido, ¿por qué rayos si estaban juntos no iban _juntos_ al baile de _San Valentín_? Había algo muy extraño en todo esto.

― Esa es una política estúpida ―comentó Cassandra.

― Sí. Pero sucede que por eso mismo iré con Sirius ―señaló.

―Pero… ¿No querías ir con alguien más? ¿Nadie más te lo pidió?―inquirió Cassandra. Arhedel reprimió las ganas de reírse.

― Sí, hubo dos chicos que me lo pidieron… Pero ninguno me agradaba lo suficiente ―contestó Arhedel, frunciendo la boca―. Pero Sirius es mi mejor amigo, así que será divertido.

― Sí… Es sólo que… Creía que irías con alguien más ―confesó Cassandra tímidamente.

― ¿Uh? ¿Con quién? ―preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja. ¿Con quién más? ¿Peter? ¿Una lechuza? O aún más ridículo, ¿con Remus?

Arhedel rió en su interior ante lo patético que se escuchaba esa última suposición.

― Bueno, pues… Con Remus, tal vez.

En ese momento, Arhedel se atragantó con su saliva de la impresión. ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento Cassandra había tenido sospechas de eso? Hace un momento Arhedel se había reído de lo patético que sería que alguien si quiera pensara en esa opción… Pero Cassandra lo hacía, y Arhedel se sorprendió ante las palabras de la muchacha.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―exclamó después de toser por un minuto.

― Bueno, es que yo creía…

― ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? ―indagó Arhedel, abriendo exageradamente los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada. ¿Era tan obvia? Debía de serlo. Tal vez debería dejar de verlo en todas las clases, pero lo hacía automáticamente, no es como si quisiera, simplemente lo hacía, tal como uno se despierta en la mañana, sin poder controlarlo.

― Uh, no sé… Alguien me lo dijo ―admitió la castaña.

¿Alguien? ¿Quién? El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de Arhedel.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó ella.

― Uh…

― ¿Fue una de tus amigas?

― Ajá… ―asintió Cassandra.

¿Qué rayos sabían sus amigas para asumir eso? ¿Cuál de todas había sido la genio? Lily era prefecta, y podía no sólo vigilarlos en clase, pero en las reuniones de prefectos, donde Arhedel no podía evitar estar todo el tiempo junto a Remus. Christine estaba en el mismo equipo de DCAO que Remus, así que seguro la veía cada vez que volteaba automáticamente a su mesa. Jessica… ¿Jessica qué? No sabía mucho de ella, pero era poco probable que se tratase de ella.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? ―inquirió Arhedel.  
― Que tal vez tú y él irían juntos porque…  
― ¿Por qué?

« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en un dramático giro de hechos este es un universo alterno en el que de alguna absurda manera él se fijaría en mí? Já, Cassandra. Tus amigas son más inocentes que Pamela a las seis de la mañana. »

― No sé, porque se veía que había algo entre ustedes ―reveló Cassandra ruborizada.

El rostro de Arhedel de pronto se llenó de varias expresiones: Pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y de la incredulidad a la vergüenza. ¿En qué momento sus amigas habían pensando en eso? ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza? ¿Qué rayos habían visto ellas que a Arhedel le había pasado desapercibido?

― ¿Qué-e-e? ¿De-de dón-dón-de sa-sacan e-e-eso tus a-a-migas? ―balbuceó Arhedel con nerviosismo.  
― Bueno… Ellas, más bien ella cree que le gustas y a ti te gusta él ―contestó Cassandra.

Arhedel de pronto cobró un color rojizo, y tardó en poder articular palabras. Quería reír y llorar de lo ridículo y doloroso que era esto.

― ¿Qué?  
― Pero ella se imagina muchas cosas ―aseguró Cassandra, quitándole importancia al asunto―. Sólo era una intuición estúpida.

Arhedel se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, como procesando lo que había acabado de escuchar. Sí. Debía ser su imaginación. Nada de esto tenía sentido, y Arhedel trató de no preguntarle a Cassandra si sus amigas se drogaban.

― Hum… ¿Alguna de ellas gusta de él? ―inquirió.

« Guau, Arhedel. Ahora sí te pasaste de estúpida. »

― Uh… Sí ―admitió Cassandra.

― Bueno, puedes decirle que de mi parte ella tiene el camino completamente libre. Entre Remus y yo nunca _hubo_, ni _hay_, ni _habrá_ nada ―declaró Arhedel, Cassandra le miró a los ojos.

― Genial, porque mi amiga es algo paranoica ―señaló Cassandra.

Arhedel bajó la mirada. A dónde fuera, Remus y su existencia la seguían. ¿Por qué no podía de pronto perder la memoria y no recordar nada sobre él? Todo sería más fácil. ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas le tenían que suceder a alguien como ella? El dolor se instaló de nuevo y Arhedel suspiró. No iba a ponerse a llorar en frente de Cassandra, sería estúpido y patético.

― Y, hum… ―habló Cassandra ―. Entonces, ¿con quién irá mi prima?

Arhedel le devolvió la mirada de nuevo, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos.

― Con Tom ―contestó, Cassandra asintió.  
― Avi obviamente irá con James ―afirmó la castaña, Ari asintió―. ¿Natalie?

Arhedel se quedó pasmada por un momento, y después miró al suelo.

― Con Remus ―contestó.

― ¿Ah sí? ―se sorprendió Cassandra.

― Sí… Él se lo pidió la semana pasada y pues sucedió. Nat está muy feliz ―agregó Arhedel, levantando la mirada, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Tan falsa como su felicidad.

― ¡Qué bien! ―exclamó― ¿Entonces al final Pamela estaba en lo correcto?

― Pues, ¿no le digas a nadie, vale? Pero la madrugada del baile de los Potter, Remus y yo estuvimos hablando un rato ―relató Arhedel, y tomó aire―. Me habló de una chica que le gustaba mucho, en verdad _mucho_… Era obvio que hablaba de Natalie, así que… ―y se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Oh, genial! ―expresó Cassandra. Arhedel asintió, sintiendo el dolor quemarle la garganta. Necesitaba huir de ahí y llorar ahora mismo.

― Sí.

― ¿Y ella debe estar increíblemente feliz, no? ―inquirió la castaña.

― Sí, no te imaginas. En verdad hace mucho que no la veía tan feliz ―señaló la Ravenclaw.

― Eso es muy bueno, Ari ―comentó Cassandra. Arhedel asintió.

― Sí, estoy muy feliz por ella ―respondió Arhedel.

No podía mas, el dolor le estaba quemando cada centímetro del cuerpo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, su teatro estaba por caer. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o Cassandra se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía.

― Bueno, Ari ―habló Cassandra―, nos vemos después.

― Uh, sí ―le sonrió suavemente―. Nos vemos, Cassandra.

Cassandra le sonrió con amabilidad y se fue.

"_Gracias"_ pensó Arhedel. Esperó a que Cassandra se alejara una distancia considerable, y caminó hacia donde estaban Pamela y Avi.

― Chicas, iré a tomar un poco de aire, ¿Vale? Las veo en Las Tres Escobas, ¿sí? ―habló, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que no se le quebrará la voz. Sus amigas no sospecharon nada, si Arhedel tenía un talento era mentir, lo hacía mejor que nada. Arhedel les sonrió, y salió rápidamente de la tienda.

Caminó lejos de ella y paró a unos metros de la Casa de los Gritos. No había nadie ahí, y nadie solía ir por ahí, así que era libre. Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y por primera vez no las detuvo.

Se sentó sobre la nieve que aún había, se escondió detrás de un arbusto, se hundió y sollozó. Era la primera vez que lloraba por esta situación. No importaba que hiciera, empeoraba día con día. Cada día, con cada pequeña cosa que hacía Remus, la derretía más. Estaba cayendo y cayendo, más profundo, y no podía salir. Pero con cada latido, Arhedel sentía su corazón romperse al saber que no tenía sentido esto, que nunca habría un final feliz para ella con él.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto? Desgastarse, llorar a escondidas, fingir sonrisas, todo por un hombre que nunca la querría con la misma fuerza. ¿Cuál era el sentido de sentir su corazón desgarrarse? El dolor no tenía sentido, por lo menos para ella no. No la había hecho crecer, no la había hecho más fuerte, ni madurar. No. Sólo la había roto, la había vuelto más débil de lo que era, más estúpida, más cerrada, más asustada.

Arhedel se llevó ambas piernas al pecho y las abrazó, dejando salir más sollozos y lágrimas. Esto era estúpido, ella era estúpida. Quería arrancarse el corazón, ser capaz de no sentir nada. Quería dejar de sentir.

No había salida, y eso la aterrorizaba. Porque no importaba qué, Remus era demasiado encantador para su salud mental. Era más guapo que nadie, tenía una hermosa personalidad, y era tan ridículamente adorable que Arhedel sentía que se ahogaba. Pensaba que el sentimiento se iría con el tiempo, pero al contrario, se había quedado, y crecía tan fuerte como un árbol.

Comenzó a temblar, pero no debido al frío, debido al miedo, debido a los sollozos. Arhedel pensaba que estaba a punto de perder su sanidad mental, no faltaba mucho para que Remus hiciera algo que borrara todo rastro de ella. Podría ser en cualquier momento, en cualquier minuto.

Arhedel no paraba de llorar. No podía. No era justo, nada de esto. No era justo que ella estuviese despedazandose por dentro mientras Remus continuaba con su vida. No era justo, y era egoísta de ella pensarlo. Remus no tenía la culpa, pero Arhedel lo odiaba por hacerla sufrir así.

Sabía como terminaba todo esto: Natalie y Remus se harían novios, se besarían en cada esquina de Hogwarts, se escribirían cosas lindas, y él se las diría al oído. Después de Hogwarts, ambos vivirían juntos, y no tardarían mucho en anunciar su boda. Ella tendría que ser dama de honor. Poco después de que se casaran, tendrían adorables hijos. Se amarían hasta el último día de sus vidas, e incluso después de la muerte. Y todo eso lo tendría que ver Arhedel.

Así iba a ser: Arhedel tendrá que fingir sonrisas por el resto de su vida, reír cuando no quiera, y decir que está bien cuando por dentro se despedaza. Bueno, tal vez en algún momento se acostumbre al dolor, y se vuelva ivulnerable a él.

La chica sonrió tristemente. Lo más sabio sería alejarse de ambos, para no saber nada sobre ellos y su vida de cuento de hada. Pero eso sería egoísta de parte de ella, sería insensible, sólo preocupándose por su dolor y abandonando ambas amistades. No había salida ni alternativa.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, sintiendo como si esta estuviese a punto de explotarle. No tenía sentido, nada de esto. Y estaba cansada de sufrir. Sintió un leve mareo y se aferró al suelo, como si este fuese a desaparecer.

Natalie era cien veces mejor que ella. Era bonita, tenía unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro que pocas veces encontrabas en alguien; era inteligente, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que los demás no; era responsable, y las personas responsables hacían buenas madres. Natalie era todo un estuche de monerías. Si algo merecía Remus era alguien así, tan buena como Natalie. Arhedel nunca podría ser más que Natalie, nunca. Lo sabía.

Arhedel lloró por otros cinco minutos más, dejando todo afuera, y le sorprendió el alivio que sintió cuando ya no había más lágrimas que dejar salir. Sabía que era momentáneo, pero aún así se aferró a él tan fuerte como pudo. Se secó las lágrimas, se sacudió la ropa, y se encaminó a Las Tres Escobas para reunirse con sus amigas.

Al llegar, las buscó con la mirada, pero aún no se encontraban ahí. Arhedel decidió apartar una mesa, se sentó y miró sus manos al tiempo que suspiraba. Ojalá no tardaran mucho...

— ¡Ari! —James se acercó de pronto con una gran sonrisa. Arhedel levantó la mirada. A lado de James estaba la persona que menos quería ver: Remus.

Arhedel bajó la mirada al tiempo que se encontró con la de Remus. Tomó aire y contestó observando sus manos.

— Hola —contestó lo más animada que pudo. James estaba demasiado feliz desde que él y Avi andaban, así que no se daba cuenta de nada. Pensaba que todos eran tan felices como lo eran Avi y él. Pero Remus se percató inmediatamente de que algo le sucedía, alzó una ceja cuestionándose qué.  
— ¿Y mi hermosa novia? —preguntó James soñador.  
— Aún se está probando vestidos, junto con Pamela y Natalie —respondió Arhedel con una ligera sonrisa.  
— ¿Pues qué es lo que hacen que se tardan tanto? Estas mujeres de ahora —se quejó James, cruzándose de brazos. Ari sonrió divertida.  
— ¿Y Sirius y Peter?  
— Ah bueno, es que nos separamos —miró detrás de él y a sus lados—. Yo quería comprarle un regalo a Avi, y ya que Sirius se reusaba a entrar en la librería, él y Peter fueron a Honeydukes mientras Remus y yo fuímos a buscar un libro. Ya sabes, Remus es como el guía en las librerías —explicó James con orgullo, abrazando con un sólo brazo a Remus, que sonrió. Arhedel asintió.  
— Sí.  
— Y pues quedamos de vernos aquí a las cinco, pero como siempre llegaran tarde. En fin —suspiró James—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

« Sólo tú. Remus, lárgate. »Pensó Arhedel furiosa. Lo que menos quería era pasar más tiempo con el origen de su tristeza.

— Claro —contestó con falsa tranquilidad. Remus aún no se creía nada. El castaño se deslizó en frente de Arhedel y cuando James iba a sentarse, se paró de pronto.  
— Iré pidiendo las bebidas —anunció—. ¿Quieren algo?  
— Lo de siempre —contestó Arhedel. James se volteó hacia Remus.  
— Ahora no. Más tarde.  
— Está bien. Ya vuelvo.

Y se alejó. Arhedel suspiró, mirando hacia sus manos de nuevo. El silencio no duró mucho.

— Ari, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Remus preocupado. La chica no se veía tranquila, y Remus la conocía; había estado llorando.

Arhedel se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

— Sí, lo estoy —respondió.  
— ¿En serio? Porque no te ves bien —señaló Remus, mirándola fijamente.  
— Estoy bien —musitó Arhedel, aún sin dirigirle la mirada a su amigo. Remus sabía que algo no estaba bien.  
— Ari, te conozco. Has estado llorando —mencionó Remus en voz baja. Arhedel se tensó. ¿La había visto?  
— No es cierto.  
— ¿Y las manchas en tus ojos?  
— Son ojeras.  
— Ajá.  
— No me sucede nada, Remus. Estoy completamente bien —insistió levantando la mirada. Los ojos miel de Remus reclamaban la verdad, pero Arhedel no pensaba darsela.  
— Ari, me preocupas, por favor... —suplicó Remus.  
— Es la última vez que te lo digo: _No me pasa nada_—repitió, haciendo enfásis en la última frase.

Pero Remus no dejó de observarla.

— Arhedel, cualquier cosa que sea que te atormenta, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿sí? Me importas.

« Mentiroso » pensó Arhedel, enfadada con Remus por todo este embrollo. Era injusto para él, pero la furia y el cansancio la corrompían.

Antes de que Ari pudiese decir algo, James llegó con varias cervezas de mantequilla. Se sentó a lado de Remus con una enorme sonrisa. Se notaba que no se había dado cuenta de la acalorada discusión entre sus amigos.

— Cada vez están más buenas —comentó James, dándole un trago a su cerveza. Le colocó la suya en frente de Arhedel, que tomó un pequeño sorbo y no la volvió a probar en un buen rato.

* * *

El miércoles Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tenían Historia de la Magia a última hora. Como siempre, Avi y Arhedel se sentaron juntas. La primera anotando sólo pequeños datos importantes sobre la clase, la segunda anotando cada pequeño detalle de esta.

A Avi le extrañó que nadie se hubiese dormido quince minutos después de que Binns comenzó a hablar; más bien, todos se veían muy despiertos, pero no era por la clase, era otra situación, y eso inquietaba a Avi.

Binns se dió la vuelta y en ese momento un pedazo de pergamino llegó volando y aterrizó sobre el cuaderno de la Hufflepuff. La rubia arqueó una ceja, pero desdobló el pergamino y leyó curiosamente:

_"Cuidado, preciosa. La pelirroja está de zorra con tu novio. Alguien los vio en acción hace poco. Deberías de dejar claro tu territorio, ¿no crees?"_

Avi se asustó y la ansiedad se apoderó de ella. ¿Quién rayos mandaba eso? Trató de no verse tan obvia y miró disimuladamente en busca de alguien que la estuviese viendo fijamente... Pero la verdad es que todo el mundo lo hacía mientras murmuraban.

Avi suspiró y le dio un codazo a Arhedel, que le miró al tiempo que Avi le pasaba disimuladamente el pedazo de pergamino. Arhedel lo leyó y frunció el ceño.

_"¿Quién te lo mandó?"_escribió en el borde de la hoja de su cuaderno.

_"No sé."_contestó Avi con aquella estilizada y elegante caligrafía que la caracterizaba.

_"No te preocupes, seguro es alguien que te quiere molestar."_

_"Lo dudo. Si fuese así, ¿por qué todos me están viendo?"_

Arhedel miró disimuladamente hacia sus alrededores, sólo para darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón.

_"Entonces es un tonto rumor que alguien habrá creado."_escribió Arhedel. Avi frunció la boca.

_"No lo sé, sinceramente..."__  
_  
El timbre que señalaba el final de la clase sonó, y ambas chicas guardaron sus cosas. La mayoría de la gente salió mirando a la rubia y platicando al mismo tiempo en voz baja.

Arhedel y Avi salieron en camino al Gran Comedor. Avi estaba muy silenciosa y no había dicho nada en el camino. Arhedel estaba comenzando a preocuparse, así que abrió la boca.

— ¿Crees que es real? —inquirió la Ravenclaw. Su amiga se encogió de hombros y suspiró.  
— Puede ser —contestó, con la mirada en el suelo.

Arhedel frunció el ceño, no lograba comprender en que punto ese rumor podría llegar a ser cierto.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó. Avi frunció la boca  
— Porque es posible —respondió Avi desanimada.  
— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿No confias en James? —indagó Arhedel.  
— Sí, lo hago... Pero a veces es difícil —reveló Avi, suspirando y pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.  
— ¿Por qué?

Avi se detuvo y observó a Arhedel.

— James estuvo enamorado de Evans por cuatro años, Arhedel. La persiguió, le insistía con las citas, sólo pensaba en ella. No tiene sentido que después de estar tan enamorado de ella, se haya olvidado tan pronto de sus sentimientos —explicó Avi. Arhedel no pudo evitar fruncir la boca, Avi tenía un punto ahí.  
— Pero es James, es un chico muy fiel —insistió la Ravenclaw a tiempo que continuaban su camino. Avi negó con la cabeza.  
— ¿No crees que si Evans le dijese ahora mismo que lo ama, James me dejaría al instante? —insinuó Avi mirando a Arhedel. Sintió pena por la expresión de su mejor amiga.  
— No. James está contigo porque te quiere, no porque Lily no le hace caso —declaró Arhedel, segura de sus palabras. Avi suspiró y miró hacia la Ravenclaw con expresión desilusionada.  
— Ari, no quiero hablar de esto ahorita... No tengo hambre, creo que ire directo a mi habitación —comunicó Avi.  
— ¿En serio no tienes hambre o ese estúpido rumor te hizo dejar de tenerla? —inquirió Arhedel. Avi rodó los ojos.  
— En verdad no tengo hambre, Ari. Estoy cansada, sólo quiero dormir. Así que no, no tiene nada que ver con esta situación —aclaró Avi. Arhedel le miró no muy convencida, pero pensó que Avi necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar, así que se encogió de hombros.  
— Está bien. Buenas noches, Avi —dijo, tratando de ya no molestarla más.  
— Buenas noches, Ari —musitó Avi y se dio la vuelta, lista para irse a su habitación.

Al llegar notó que estaba vacía. Era obvio, todas sus compañeras estaban cenando. Avi suspiró y se acercó a su cama, sacó pronto su pijama y se cambió. Era un poco temprano para dormirse aún (las ocho de la noche), pero no quería nada más que estar a solas en su cama para poder pensar.

Avi se escondió debajo de sus cobijas, dejando que los pensamientos fluyeran de una vez. Podía ver esto sucediendo y de hecho no la sorprendía… De alguna manera lo esperaba. No es que no confiara en James, es que no confiaba en su "amor" por ella. Avi no sabía mucho del amor, pero sabía que un cariño tan fuerte no se iba tan rápido. Tal vez debió pensarlo mejor cuando aceptó estar con James, no dejarse llevar por el momento. Ella no sabía si había sido la mejor decisión, no sabía si James estaba diciendo la verdad.

Una parte de ella decía que no era cierto, que no se habría tomado tantas molestias para conquistarla si no la quisiera en verdad. Pero la otra parte decía que aún así tal vez su amor por Lily era más fuerte, y a la primera oportunidad no dudaría. A Avi le sorprendía que lo estuviese tomando con tanta calma, pero era como recibir una noticia ya esperada. No se trataba de que si Lily era mejor que ella, se trataba de que tal vez James en verdad quería más a la pelirroja que a su novia.

Avi pensó que aunque ella no lo deseara, tal vez esa era la verdad y debería comenzar a acostumbrarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el rumor se había extendido a todas partes. Nadie dejaba de hablar sobre ello y cada vez se agrandaba más. Las personas lo continuaban alimentando y alimentando, como a un enorme monstruo dueño de los pasillos y estancias de Hogwarts.

Avi era objeto de las miradas de todos, y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda. Trataba de quitar de su mente una imagen que había creado en la que James besaba a Evans repetidamente. No se sentía mal, sólo incómoda. No le había dado muchas vueltas al tema si era honesta.

La rubia trató de comportarse normal en camino a su primera clase del día: Transformaciones con Slytherin. Al entrar al aula pudo notar a muchos girar su cabeza y observarla. Avi se sentó a lado de Daisy Hookum, una de sus amigas Hufflepuff. Daisy era pelirroja y de ojos azul claro, su tez era clara y destacaban sus rasgos finos, parecía muñequita de porcelana. Se le conocía porque le encantaba escribir de todo, era toda una periodista e incluso estaba en sus planes sacar una pequeña gaceta y repartirla por el colegio.

— Hola Avi —le saludó Daisy con una sonrisa amigable, levantando la vista de su pequeña libreta de notas. Avi le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo—. ¿Estás bien?  
— Sí, ¿por?  
— No sé, te ves extraña —contestó Daisy. Avi suspiró.  
— Tanta gente observándome me pone nerviosa —explicó en un susurro, para que nadie más que su compañera la escuchara.  
— Oh, bueno. Sólo concentrate en cosas importantes...  
— Daisy, ¿sabes lo que ocurre? —inquirió Avi alzando una ceja.  
— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! —Exclamó Daisy— Disculpa. Es que no le doy mucha importancia a las cosas que no tienen buenos fundamentos. Los rumores no me quitan el sueño.  
— ¿Tú crees que no tiene fundamentos? —preguntó Avi.  
— El 99% de los rumores no los tienen, Avi —aseguró Daisy mirándola a los ojos. Avi frunció la boca, no muy segura.  
— ¿Tus encantos ya no fueron suficientes para Potter, eh? —Florence Mist, una Slytherin de cabello rubio y chino, se dirigió a Avi a unas mesas detrás de ella.

Avi no se dio la vuelta, ignorando a la rubia.

— Pobre niña, se le acabaron sus poderes —insistió Florence. Avi inhaló profundamente, reprimiendo las ganas de ir a gritarle. No quería desperdiciar su tiempo con alguien como Florence, una de las más zorras del colegio.

Pero Daisy no pensó lo mismo, y con lo mucho que odiaba callarse las cosas, se levantó y miró a Florence.

— A nadie le interesa tu opinión, Florence —exclamó Daisy irritada.  
— Oh miren, la asquerosa defensora de los muggles defiende a su amiga veela. Nadie te llamó, sangre sucia —contestó Florence, y sus amigos rieron.  
— ¿Sangre sucia? ¿Otra vez? ¿No tienes cerebro para más insultos, eh? Eso sucede cuando eres una ignorante que no ha abierto un libro en su vida —replicó Daisy. Avi miraba callada desde su asiento.  
— ¿Dónde está tu amiguita defensora de los muggles? Burbage. Ah cierto, es tan inútil que se cayó de la escoba y se fracturó la pierna. Que estúpida —escupió Florence, refiriéndose a Charity Burbage, una chica bastante torpe pero muy dulce, de cabello rubio, sonrisa amable y ojos azules.

Daisy era muy buena en no lograr sucumbir ante su enojo, sabía como mantener la mente fría en una discusión.

— Charity está mucho mejor. Le haré saber que estás tan preocupada por ella que a la primera oportunidad preguntaste —respondió Daisy. Florence se acercó enfadada, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la pelirroja.  
— Di algo más y te mando con ella —amenazó.  
— Hazlo. Igual y te expulsan y me libro de ti —contestó Daisy desafiante. Florence apretó su varita, comenzando a enfadarse más, y lista para mandar a la enfermería a Daisy.

En ese momento Avi se paró y se interpuso entre ambas.

— Le bajaré puntos a tu casa si no te tranquilizas —advirtió. Florence le miró y arqueó una ceja.  
— Vaya, al fin respondes. No eres tan cobarde, ¿eh?  
— No soy cobarde, simplemente sé distinguir cuando discutir con alguien es una pérdida de tiempo —contestó Avi, mirando a Florence con determinación.  
— Anda, hazlo. Quitame puntos. Pero todos lo saben. Ya sabemos que Potter no te quiere, sólo eres la chica con la que se acuesta porque Evans no le hace caso, la otra, el resto. Todos lo sabemos.

Avi estaba a punto de cachetear a Florence, pero en ese momento McGonagall entró en el aula y miró reprobatoriamente a la Slytherin.

— Mist, veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Ahora le pido que se calle y se siente —ordenó McGonagall y Florence le miró enojada. Hizo una mueca y regresó a su lugar. McGonagall miró a Avi y Daisy, constantando con una rápida mirada que ambas estaban bien, y se dirigió a su escritorio. Daisy y Avi se sentaron de nuevo y la última agradeció que McGonagall hubiera aparecido. Avi tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió _"Gracias"_en él. Lo deslizó hacia Daisy, quien sólo le sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Después de las dos horas de Transformaciones, Avi se dirigió a la sala común de Hufflepuff en su hora libre. Buscaba escabullirse de Arhedel, que seguro ya tenía cincuenta preguntas más preparadas, y de James, ya que se sentía muy incómoda por la situación. No la había buscado, y aunque Avi sabía que no debía exagerar, le dolía que James no fuese a decirle que todo era mentira, o incluso verdad. Era tonto, ya que ella sabía (o eso quería pensar) que no era cierto, por lo tanto James no le debía ninguna aclaración.

Avi suspiró dando vuelta en un pasillo y parándose de pronto. Casi choca con Arhedel.

— Avi, hola —saludó ella, con sus enormes ojos verdes examinándola. Avi se sintió bastante incómoda.  
— Hola Arhedel —contestó ella lo más normal que pudo para que su amiga no sospechara nada. Avi continuó caminando con la Ravenclaw a su lado, sintiéndose observada.  
— Y, hum, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Arhedel. Avi sonrió.  
— Estupendamente —contestó ella y hubo un silencio. Arhedel pareció no creerle—, ¿y tú?

No contestó; en cambio pasaron otros segundos en silencio y la morena se detuvo de pronto, observando frente a frente a Avi.

— No, en serio —demandó Arhedel.

Esta no era la primera vez que Avi tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Arhedel. Aunque era una linda persona, amable, inteligente y noble, su ansiedad por saber todo sobre todo era extasiante. Desde pequeña era así, con todos, en todas las situaciones. Avi comprendía que los Ravenclaws amaran el conocimiento y obtenerlo, pero Arhedel era una exageración en ese ámbito.

— Estoy bien —contestó Avi, caminando de nuevo, esta vez un poco más rápido. Arhedel le alcanzó velozmente, aún observándola.  
— Lo he oído todo, Avi. Lo que dicen sobre James, sobre ti y sobre Lily. Los comentarios, las opiniones, las apuestas. Todo. Sé que estás incómoda y yo te estoy incomodando, sólo tienes que admitirlo —declaró Arhedel. Avi caminaba cada vez más rápido.  
— Estoy bien, Arhedel. Mira, incluso tengo una sonrisa —insistió Avi y se volteó rápidamente hacia su amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa con todos sus dientes. Arhedel frunció el ceño.  
— Es la sonrisa mas falsa que he visto. Ni si quiera cuando Pamela trató de hacernos creer que no fue ella quien le prendió llamas a Alecto, tenía una sonrisa tan falsa —comentó Arhedel.

Avi inhaló aire, tratando de no enojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— Estoy perfectamente bien —repitió la rubia.  
— No tienes porque avergonzarte de sentirte mal. Es bastante normal, yo también me sentiría así-  
— Estoy bien.  
— Sólo no dejes que el sentimiento te controle, es difícil pero siempre puedes despejar la mente y pensar lógicamente-  
— Estoy bien.  
— Tú sabes que nada de esto es cierto y todos lo comentan porque no tienen una vida, eso es lo que normalmente-  
— Estoy bien.  
— Hace la gente, les gusta hablar de las desgracias de los otros. No que esto sea una desgracia, porque sabes que no es cierto y-  
— ¡ESTOY BIEN, ARI! —gritó Avi, roja y exasperada. Su amiga dejó de hablar y le miró asustada. El silencio invadió el ambiente y Avi volteó a su derecha. Había estado tan ocupada callando a Arhedel que no había ido en la dirección correcta, y ahora estaba a unos metros de Los Merodeadores, quienes las veían a ambas con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca cerrada.

Avi maldijo a Arhedel en su cabeza.

— Oh. Hola —saludó Arhedel. Avi tuvo ganas de cachetearla, de seguro ya tenía todo esto planeado.  
— ¿Estás bien, Avi? —preguntó James. Avi trató de no reírse sarcásticamente.  
— Sí, lo estoy —contestó, y observó a James levantarse y acercarse a ella. La imagen de James besando a Evans le inundó los pensamientos de nuevo y de pronto no quiso que le tomase en brazos... Por si el rumor era cierto.  
— Yo ya me iba. Adiós, Avi —se despidió Arhedel bastante acelerada. Caminó rápidamente hacia el resto de Los Merodeadores y se los llevó de ahí fugazmente.

James se acercó y abrazó a Avi por la cintura. La Hufflepuff se separó de él con la boca fruncida.

— ¿Avi, qué pasa? —inquirió James. Avi se enfadó, ¿cómo diablos no lo sabía?

― Nada ―contestó la rubia.

― Anda, sé que algo te ocurre, Avi. Dímelo ―insistió James, posando una mano en la mejilla derecha de Avi y acariciándola.

― No me ocurre nada, James ―repitió.

James se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado por lo que fuese que le sucedía a su novia. Se veía enfadada y dolida al mismo tiempo, tal vez lo mejor sería apartarse un poco, tal vez quería estar sola. El moreno suspiró, acariciando la mejilla de Avi de nuevo.

― No sé qué ocurre, pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti ―le dijo. Avi lo volteó a ver.

― ¿Es verdad? ―inquirió la rubia directamente.

― ¿Verdad el qué? ―preguntó James desconcertado.

― Ya sabes qué.

― No, no lo sé.

Avi le miró fastidiada.

― Sé que sabes de qué estoy hablando. Deja de hacerte el que no ―gruñó la Hufflepuff.

James se quedó sin palabras, memorizando lo que había escuchado u ocurrido en los últimos días. Pero no había nada que tuviese que ver con Avi.

― Avi… En verdad no sé de qué me hablas ―admitió él, y Avi rodó los ojos.

― Adiós, James.

― Avi, Avi ―la llamó al tiempo que la chica se alejaba. James estaba confundido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Caminó en búsqueda de sus amigos, Arhedel debía saberlo porque la había traído hasta ahí a propósito. ¿Tal vez Avi había escuchado algún rumor por ahí? Pero James no había escuchado nada últimamente…

« ¿Seré sordo y no lo sabré? » se preguntó James, al tiempo que se aproximaba hacia sus tres amigos y Arhedel.

― ¿Ya hablaste con ella? ―saltó la Ravenclaw y James alzó una ceja al instante.

― ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ―preguntó James.

― ¿No hablaron? ―musitó Arhedel, desilusionada.

― Es que no entiendo nada ―contestó James, y pareció ser el único que no sabía nada. Porque Sirius frunció el ceño, Remus alzó las cejas y Peter y Arhedel le miraron confundidos.

― Del rumor, James ―le recordó Sirius.

― Por favor alguien explíqueme que está pasando.

― Ayer se acercó Nicole a contárnoslo… Estabas con nosotros ―recordó Peter, y James comenzaba a enojarse. ¿No podían simplemente contárselo y ya?

― Alguien cuénteme que rayos pasó antes de que los asesine a todos ―gruñó. Remus rodó los ojos.

― Hay un rumor que anda por ahí sobre tú engañando a Avi con Lily ―lo resumió el castaño y James no supo si reír o llorar.

― ¿Y exactamente quién dice eso?

― Una chica que los vio divirtiéndose ―respondió Sirius, burlándose de la última palabra.

― ¿Divirtiéndose? Ni le hablo a Evans… ―objetó James, Arhedel se encogió de hombros.

― El problema es que ahora todos ven a Avi y eso la incómoda mucho… Además de que no sabe si creerlo o no ―reveló la Ravenclaw y James se sintió ofendido, no podía ni articular palabras.

― ¿Es-es en serio? ¿Está dudando de mí? ―exclamó el Gryffindor ofendido, Arhedel se mordió el labio inferior.

― Lo siento, James. Avi es bastante insegura… ―dijo la Ravenclaw y James suspiró mirando hacia el cielo.

― Por el Quidditch.

― Dudo que quiera hablar contigo hoy… Déjalo hasta mañana ―aconsejó Remus, Arhedel asintió.

― ¿Hasta mañana? ¿Sabes qué va a causar eso? Que crea que todo es verdad ―opinó James.

― Sí, pero hoy no querrá escucharte ―señaló Arhedel. Y tenía razón, cuando Avi no quería escuchar, no lo hacía.

James estaba enfadado, bastante. ¿Quién había sido la tipa que había originado todo esto? Lily Evans no podría ser la culpable, era obvio. Ella no quería nada que ver con él, y obviamente ahora que al fin se había librado, no iba a hacer nada para arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia ella.

No pudo concentrarse mucho las siguientes clases, y en la cena apenas habló. Al fin comenzaba a escuchar a todos hablando y eso le molestaba.

Pero estaba ofendido con Avi. ¿En verdad? Después de hacer todo lo que hizo en Navidad para pedirle que saliera con él, ¿iba a creer esa basura? ¿No se supone que, como diría Remus, una relación está basada en confianza? James suspiró, y tardó un buen rato en dormirse.

* * *

El siguiente día James se levantó dispuesto a aclarar todo esto. Esperaba que a Avi ya estuviese pensando claramente. Tal vez sólo había sido un impulso del momento, tal vez ya había pensado bien las cosas.

Sirius miraba a las nuevas chicas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang que justo habían llegado. Todas le miraban de vuelta, algunas le sonreían y otras le guiñaban el ojo. Remus le miró sin comprender porque hacía eso si tenía novia, Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Después de la clase de Encantamientos entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, James corrió a alcanzar a Avi, que estaba acompañada de Edgar Bones, un chico bastante agradable y con el cual James se llevaba bien.

― ¡Hey, Avi! ―le llamó James y la rubia se volteó, al igual que Edgar.

― Uh, iré a ver a Amelia. Nos vemos, Avi ―avisó Edgar, refiriéndose a su hermana menor Amelia Bones. Miró a James y le sonrió―. James.

― Edgar.

Y entonces el Hufflepuff se alejó. Avi se quedó ahí, observando a su novio. Se veía mucho más tranquila que ayer, eso alegró a James.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó James. Avi asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia un pasillo donde nadie los pudiese escuchar. Avi se detuvo y se volteó hacia James.

― ¿Y bien? ―habló la rubia. James suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

― Avi, lo siento, no sabía nada, en verdad. No había escuchado sobre ese estúpido rumor, lo siento mucho… ― se disculpó y Avi asintió, mirando hacia el suelo mientras se mordía el labio.

― ¿Y qué tienes que decir sobre eso? ―preguntó Avi.

― Avi ―comenzó James, tomando los libros y la mochila de la Hufflepuff y dejándolos sobre una banca. Avi le miraba, sin comprender que hacía. James envolvió a Avi entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el cabello de la rubia―. Mi pequeña Avi… Sabes que nada de eso es cierto.

Avi bajó la mirada, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de James.

― ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? ―musitó y James levantó la mirada, tomando delicadamente el rostro de Avi y acariciando la mejilla izquierda de su novia con dulzura.

― Porque te quiero. Porque eres la única para mí ―respondió el chico.

― Eso sólo son palabras, James ―observó Avi, aún insegura. James sonrió esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Avi.

― Estos días que hemos pasado juntos… ¿No te lo he dicho mil veces? Te quiero demasiado, Avi. Eres increíble y estoy loco por ti ―murmuró James y pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia.

― Siguen siendo palabras, James ―reafirmó Avi. James suspiró, y acortó la distancia entre ambos. La besó con dulzura, tratando de transmitirle todo ese cariño que lo consumía, que se diese cuenta de cuánto le importaba, de lo especial que era ella para él. De que no había nada que temer. Porque no quería a nadie más. Avi colocó sus brazos alrededor del Gryffindor y sonrió entre el beso―. Bueno, tal vez eso me quite de dudas.

James rió y su novia también. Era excesivamente feliz desde que Avi estaba en su vida. Todo estaba en orden desde que ella estaba a su lado, todo estaba bien.

― Te quiero, Avi. No dejes que los demás te hagan creer que no ―le recordó James. Avi mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

― Yo también te quiero, mucho ―contestó ella, con aquella mirada que derretía a James. Comprendía que Avi tuviese ese tipo de poder en él por ser mitad veela, pero a lado de eso, su personalidad, esa actitud tan delicada y elegante, le volvía loco. Sólo quería tenerla en sus brazos, acariciar su cabello y probar sus labios, esos delgados labios, tan perfectos y tan adictivos. James sonrió al mismo tiempo que Avi, y ambos se abrazaron, sin saber lo que les esperaba en las siguientes semanas.

* * *

― ¿Te arreglaste con Avi, eh? ―insinuó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara. James sonrió sonrojándose.

― Sí. Ya está todo arreglado.

― Que bien, James ―dijo Remus.

― Ahora que has dejado eso atrás, podemos enfocarnos en algo que en verdad me preocupa ―mencionó Sirius, posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico de gafas.

― ¿Estás diciendo que mi noviazgo con Avi no es importante? ―se ofendió James. Sirius rodó los ojos.

― Desde que estás con ella eres demasiado sentimental, cálmate. A lo que me refiero es que hay un asunto que es de vital importancia y ustedes dos ―dijo señalando a Remus y a James― han estado ignorando.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Remus, alzando una ceja.

― Sé que están en las nubes con sus noviecitas…

― No tengo novia ―contradijo Remus.

― Sí, pero pronto la tendrás ―contestó Sirius y Remus abrió de nuevo la boca para objetar, pero Sirius le fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó James.

― ¡Colagusano no tiene pareja! ―susurró Sirius a ambos, y James miró a Peter sorprendido. Remus frunció el ceño, sin comprender porque era un asunto de vital importancia.

― ¡Peter! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ―indagó James.

― ¿Me gusta sufrir en silencio? ―inquirió sarcásticamente su amigo, y James asintió.

― Cornamenta, no te has dado cuenta de nada porque te la pasas todo el tiempo en tu nube con la rubia. Por eso mismo no escuchaste nada sobre el estúpido rumor ―explicó Sirius.

― Deja mi nube, es suave y rosada ―se defendió James, y sus tres amigos le miraron perturbados.

― Okay… ―exclamó Sirius asustado, James se encogió de hombros―. En fin. Este es un asunto importante…

― Pero, Peter, has recibido tantas cartas… ―comentó Remus confundido.

Era cierto, Peter había recibido muchas cartas, de chicas de todos cursos pidiéndole que saliera con ellas. Pero Peter sabía que era sólo porque era parte de Los Merodeadores. Nunca llegó una carta de la chica que en verdad le interesaba, y sabía que no iba a llegar. Peter no era del tipo de chico que sacaba lo que sentía, prefería escuchar a los demás y ayudarlos con sus problemas, pero detestaba hablar de los suyos. La única vez que sus amigos supieron que le gustaba una chica de su propia voz fue en tercer grado, cuando Peter dijo que estaba enamorado de Wendy Slinkhard, una Ravenclaw de su mismo curso. Sirius hizo que ambos tuviesen una salida, pero no funcionó… Wendy no sentía lo mismo y Peter se sintió despreciado una vez más en su vida.

Era algo normal para él, ser despreciado. Las chicas sólo lo querían para acercarse a sus amigos. No era nada especial, los profesores pensaban que no era la persona más brillante, su familia tampoco, y estaba seguro de que sus amigos sólo le tenían lástima. Lo único que quería sentir Peter era ser valorado, en vez de estar siempre a la sombra de Sirius y James.

Era por eso que ninguno de los tres sabía que Peter esperaba una carta escrita por no otra que Holly Richardson, de quién estaba enamorado desde siempre. Las otras habían sido pequeñas obsesiones, como Wendy, Dorcas, Mary e incluso Pamela. Pero en Peter había crecido un cariño especial por Holly al pasar de los años, y ahora era más fuerte que nunca.

Sólo le había hablado un par de veces, la mayoría por asuntos escolares, y otras veces simplemente por hablar. Holly era muy buena para hablar y sacar temas, además de ser muy diplomática. Había mucho en Holly que le gustaba a Peter: Era bastante inteligente, de las mejores de su curso, sabía como manejar las situaciones de pánico, y además era hermosa. Peter se preguntaba porque todos volteaban a ver a Caterine cuando Holly estaba a lado de ella. Caterine no era su persona favorita, y a pesar de ser un Merodeador, eso no lo excluía de su odio. No lo trataba como a Sirius, a quien no podía ver ni en pintura, pero lo trataba despectivamente, mirándolo de arriba y abajo y frunciendo la boca.

Caterine podía ser hermosa y extremadamente sensual (eso decía la mayoría de la población masculina de Hogwarts), pero para Peter era una tipa arrogante, falsa, y cruel que no tenía ni una pizca de belleza. En cambio Holly era todo lo contrario.

Pero Holly estaba enamorada de Remus, y Peter lo sabía. Tenía sentido, Remus era el chico responsable y disciplinado, de los mejores del curso y además prefecto, cosas que Holly admiraba bastante. Aún así, Peter sabía que Holly sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo, como todas las demás chicas que trataban desesperadamente de salir con Remus. Pobre Holly, creyendo que tenía una oportunidad cuando Arhedel Louis existía. Peter lo sabía desde las vacaciones de verano, era muy obvio. Se preguntaba si tenía alguna especie de superpoder, porque James y Sirius continuaban asegurando tontamente que Remus estaba muy enamorado de Natalie Evoran. ¿Eran ciegos? Natalie Evoran era otra pobre chica que continuaba con la misma esperanza que Holly. Era una lástima por ambas, perdiendo su tiempo. Porque Peter nunca había visto a Remus así, había tenido un par de novias pero nada especial, nunca se había puesto tan loco, paranoico, acosador e idiota como ahora.

De todas maneras, Holly no estaba interesada en él. Ella estaba destinada a alguien importante, y Peter no se sentía lo suficiente para ella. Como no se sentía suficiente para nadie.

— Sí, bueno, es que ninguna me gusta —contestó. Sirius le miró extrañado.  
— ¿Eres gay? Porque sabes que si lo eres no te juzgaremos y te ayuda-  
— No soy gay —negó Peter—. Simplemente ninguna de ellas me interesa.  
— Pero Peter, ¿entonces no te interesa nadie? ¿Iras solo? —inquirió James. Peter se encogió de hombros.  
— Tal vez —dijo.  
— ¡No, Colagusano! —exclamó Sirius, posando "heróicamente"—. Hemos de encontrarte una chica.  
— Pero-  
— Calla y doblégate.

Peter no habló, Sirius no se iba a callar.

— Hay muchas nuevas chicas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang —señaló James—. Debe haber alguien para ti.  
— Bien pensado, James —habló Sirius, y Peter no protestó. Sabía que Sirius no iba a cambiar de opinión. Aunque Peter no quisiera a nadie más que a Holly, Sirius se esforzaría por encontrarle a alguien más.

Así que los cuatro se encaminaron al jardín central, por el que todos los alumnos pasaban al menos una vez al día, y observaron a las nuevas chicas que examinaban el castillo de pies a cabeza. Sirius las miraba, examinando la mejor opción para su amigo.

Pronto saltó y tocó el brazo derecho de Peter, el aludido volteó a verlo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.  
— Esa pelirroja de ahí —indicó Sirius, mirando hacia una chica de cabello anaranjado y pecas por todas partes—. Anda a hablar con ella.

Peter alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?  
— ¡Pues para invitarla al baile, Peter! No seas tonto.  
— No. Me refiero a por qué debo hacerlo. ¿Qué me obliga?

Sirius rodó los ojos. Segundos después la pelirroja se había ido.

— ¿Ves? Ya se fue. Gracias a tu orgullo te quedarás sólo por el resto de tu vida ―exageró Sirius y Peter le miró frunciendo el ceño.

― Ah, mira, mira, esa rubia que parece perdida ―exclamó James, y sus amigos voltearon a ver. Una chica con rasgos tan finos que parecía muñeca observaba a todas partes con expresión asustada. Sirius se acercó a ella, y los demás le siguieron.

― Hola preciosa, ¿estás perdida? ―preguntó Black y la chica le volteó a ver. Se sonrojó tímidamente al tiempo que abría exageradamente los ojos.

― Oui (Sí) ―contestó―. Pardon, où sont les toilettes? (Perdón, ¿dónde está el baño?)

― ¿Qué la vida es un toilet? ―preguntó Sirius― Ah sí, sí, puedo ver lo que quieres decir. A veces tienes que jalarle para que se vayan las cosas malas y feas de la vida.

La rubia le miró frunciendo el ceño.

― Je ne comprends pas… Où sont les toilettes? (No te entiendo… ¿Dónde está el baño?)

Sirius no comprendía nada de lo que decía la chica, era demasiado para su intelecto.

― Sé que para ti la vida parece un toilet, pero no dejes que te desanime. Sólo jálale con fuerza ―continuó Sirius, posando una mano en el brazo de la rubia. La chica le volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido.

― Non… (No).

― ¿No? Bueno, no importa, este es Peter Pettigrew, un gran amigo. Es guapo, ¿eh? ―presentó Sirius, jalando a Peter y abrazándolo con un brazo mientras sonreía. Peter se veía tan confundido como la chica.

― Salut, où sont les toilettes? (Hola, ¿dónde está el baño?) ―preguntó de nuevo la chica y Peter le miró aún más confundido. La rubia comenzaba a hartarse.

― Peter dile algo sobre su filosofía de toilets, no seas tímido ―le indicó Sirius, y Peter se quedó sin palabras. La chica suspiró.

― Trés bien, où sont les toilettes? (Muy bien, ¿dónde está el baño?)

― A ver, niña. Peter quiere llevarte al baile, di sí o sí ―aclaró Sirius ya exasperado. La rubia comenzó a tomar un tono rojo.

― Je ne comprends pas! (¡No entiendo!) ―respondió y Sirius se enfadó más.

― ¡Es sólo una sílaba! ¡Una tonta sílaba!

― ÒU SONT LES TOILETTES? (¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL BAÑO?) ―gritó la chica ya bastante enfadada.

― ¡No sé nada sobre toilets, maldita sea! ―replicó Sirius, la chica hizó un berrinche.

― ¡Estúpido! ―exclamó y se alejó de ahí enfadada. Sirius se ofendió.

― ¿A caso dijo lo que yo creo que dijo? ―exclamó enfadado―. Maldita, primero apoyo su estúpida teoría del toilet y después se enoja.

― Hum, Sirius ―habló Remus―. Creo que estaba hablando en francés.

― Ay sí, Remus, claro ―dijo Sirius y su amigo rodó los ojos. En ese momento se le acercaron dos chicas de Beauxbatons acompañadas de dos de Durmstrang.

― Hola ―preguntó una vestida en azul con el acento francés marcado―. ¿Saben dónde se toma la clase de encantamientos?

Sirius se volteó y les dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

― Claro, preciosas. Déjenos acompañarlas ―ofreció él. La chica se sonrojó al tiempo que sonreía.

― Excelente. Soy _Bigt_ ―se presentó―. Ellas son Donna, _Migta_ y Mel ―las otras chicas sonrieron, al tiempo que los cuatro también.

― James, Remus, Peter y su servidor, Sirius ―se presentó el Gryffindor y todas las chicas se miraron entre sí con sonrisas.

Caminaron en dirección al aula de encantamientos, mientras Sirius comenzaba la plática. Parecía que Birt era la única que sabía inglés.

― ¿En serio te llamas Birt? Que peculiar nombre ―comentó Sirius, y la chica negó con una sonrisa.

― Es mi apellido. No me gusta mi _nombge_ _paga_ nada ―explicó la chica, sus amigas pegadas a ella. Los Merodeadores iban por detrás, observando a Sirius hablar con la chica cuando se suponía que Peter debería de estar hablando con ella.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

― No lo _quieges sabeg_, _cgeeme_ ―contestó Birt, y Sirius sonrió.

― Pruébame ―la retó. Birt sólo sonrió.

― Babette-Becassine-Marjolaine ―reveló Birt, y Sirius comenzó a reír como maniático. La chica le miró ofendida.

― No, ya en serio, ¿cómo te llamas?

Birt le miró insultada y Sirius no pudo evitar reír más fuerte.

― Es que en serio, ¿qué rayos? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un especie extinta? ―Sirius seguía riendo más fuerte con cada palabra. Birt se enojaba más y más, el rostro se le enrojecía más y más y eso sólo hacía que Sirius riera más fuerte. Comenzó a golpearse en la rodilla de la risa que tenía, y las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos grises. Ni si quiera cuando Birt le dio una tremenda cachetada, dejó de reír.

Así continuaron el día, hablando con varias chicas. Una hablaba sobre lo maravillosa que era la directora de Beauxbatons, y James continuaba equivocándose de nombre. Simplemente no se le quedaba en la cabeza que alguien se llamara Alexiane y continuaba llamándole Dorys. La chica de Beauxbatons se desesperó tanto con él que se alejó enojada de ahí mientras James le preguntaba por qué se enojaba de que llamara a la directora por su nombre.

Ese día no lograron nada y Sirius se preguntaba que había hecho mal. Después de gritarse con la chica rubia y reírse de Birt, había escupido sin querer a una muchacha de Durmstrang. A otra la había golpeado en la cara al tratar de señalarle donde estaban los baños; a una más le había preguntado porque si era francesa su tez era oscura, y otra le persiguió por todo el castillo después de que le dijo que Durmstrang era como un Hogwarts pobre.

Remus se preguntó como ese día Sirius no terminó muerto.

* * *

Al siguiente día, para la desgracia de los tres Merodeadores restantes, Sirius no se olvidó de su idea. Era sábado, lo que significaba que tenía todo el día para arrastrarlos a los tres en su aventura. James seguía escuchando sobre el rumor, pero Avi parecía estar bien. Ambos volvieron a su felicidad, la misma que tenían antes del dichoso murmullo.

Sirius llevaba ya dos horas hablando con distintas chicas, pero Peter no mostraba ningún interés en ninguna. Sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse y a preguntarse qué le sucedía. Peter no les diría nada, lo sabían, así que Sirius prosiguió con su plan.

― Haces las preguntas más incómodas y estúpidas, Sirius. ¿Lo sabías? ―opinó Peter. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

― Es bueno conocerlas antes de escogerlas para ti ―respondió.

― ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué le preguntes a una si aún es virgen? ―sugirió James, y Remus lo golpeó.

― No le des ideas ―gruñó el castaño.

― Oye tú ―le llamó Sirius a una muchacha de tez muy blanca y cabello bastante oscuro―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

― Bianca ―contestó.

― Hey, Bianca. ¿Eres virgen? ―indagó Sirius, las amigas de Bianca le observaron con el ceño fruncido. En cambio Bianca agrandó su sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior.

― Sí… Pero por ti puedo dejar de serlo ―insinuó coquetamente. Y hubo un silencio incómodo.

― ¿Y qué hay de él? ―preguntó Sirius, jalando a Peter del cuello de la chamarra.

― Ninguna ofensa, guapo. Pero prefiero a tu amigo ―confesó Bianca, dirigiéndose a Peter―. Creo que tengo a alguien justo para ti.

Miró hacia su gran grupo de amigas y sonrió maliciosamente. El grupo de chicas empujó a una castaña hacia el frente. La chica cayó al suelo en frente de Peter.

― ¡Es tu oportunidad, Marit!―exclamó Bianca en tono de burla. La aludida estaba en pánico mientras el grupo de chicas reía. Bianca le guiñó un ojo a Sirius y se alejó de ahí.

Remus se adelantó y ayudó a la chica a levantarse, igualmente que los demás. Marit tenía el cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, su tez era blanca y tenía unos enormes ojos castaño oscuro. Llevaba el uniforme de Beauxbatons y un bolso. Se veía asustada y parecía tímida.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Peter, Marit le volteó a ver y asintió.

― Esto es tan malo como cuando a James se le atragantó la toronja ―recordó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó James, Sirius se mordió el labio inferior mientras hacía una exagerada expresión de angustia.

― Tal vez sólo hay que ofrecer a Peter en oferta. Ya sabes, hacer una subasta ―sugirió Sirius.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ―exclamó Peter.

― Lo siento, chica. No era nuestra intención que esa perra te arrojara aquí… ―dijo Sirius, volteando a ver a Marit. Ella simplemente asintió en respuesta, parecía que no iba a hablar.

― ¿Dime que no seguirás con esto? ―suplicó James, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

― Más que nunca. Esa zorra me inspiró ―declaró. James se llevó la palma de su mano al rostro. Un grupo de chicas de Durmstrang pasó a su lado y Sirius no lo dudó:

― ¡HEY ZORRAS!

Sirius terminó en el suelo.

― Hey, ¿qué están haciendo? ―Arhedel llegó y observó a Sirius mientras él veía pasar a varias chicas. Después volteó a ver a Marit, que aún lucía asustada.

― Sirius y sus ideas estúpidas ―contestó Peter.

― ¿Uh?... Hola ―Ari le sonrió a Marit y ella le sonrió nerviosamente―. ¿Una nueva amiga, eh? ―inquirió en un susurro a James.

― En realidad no. Una tipa la tiró hacia nosotros… La pobre se ve asustada ―relató James.

― ¿Uh? ¿Les ha dicho algo?

― No. Sólo sabemos que se llama Marit.

Arhedel asintió y se acercó a la chica.

― Parlez-vous anglais? (¿Hablas inglés?) ―Marit levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron.

― Non, pardon (No, perdón) ―contestó aliviada la chica. Arhedel asintió.

― De rien. Comment vous appellez-vouz? (No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te llamas?)

― Je m'appelle Marit (Me llamo Marit) ―confirmó la chica alargando su brazo para estrechar la mano de Ari.

― Enchanté, Marit. Je m'appelle Arhedel (Encantada, Marit. Me llamo Arhedel) ―la Ravenclaw estrechó su mano con dulzura y Marit pareció sentirse más a gusto.

Ambas se entablaron en una plática en francés que nadie más entendía. Al parecer Marit no hablaba inglés y encontrar a alguien en ese lugar que hablara francés la hizo sentirse mejor. Sirius miraba confundido la situación, sintiéndose extraído de la plática. Marit dijo algo y Arhedel asintió.

― Nos vemos después, chicos.

Y se alejó con Marit, tomadas del brazo, dejando a los cuatro extrañados.

― ¿Qué rayos? ―exclamó Sirius.

― Genial, creí que ya teníamos a alguien para Peter ―bufó James irritado―, y llega Arhedel a quitárnosla. Creí que al fin terminaríamos con esta estupidez.

Sirius le miró ofendido.

― Bueno, por lo menos Marit está con alguien que la entiende ―mencionó Peter.

― Sí, sí, que lindo ―dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

― ¿Podemos terminar con esto? ―suplicó James, y Sirius suspiró.

― Sólo porque tengo mucha hambre.

― ¿Y crees que nosotros no? No nos dejaste ir a desayunar por tus estupideces ―señaló Peter.

― Peter, sólo trato de ayudarte…

― No trates ―dijo Peter tajante. Sus amigos le voltearon a ver―. Nada de esto va a funcionar.

― Pero Pe-

― Quiero ir solo. No quiero una pareja ―concluyó con determinación, harto de todo esto. Harto de que Sirius creyera que no podía ir solo. No necesitaba una pareja cuando no la quería, y Sirius tenía que comprenderlo.

― Está bien… ―musitó Sirius, alzando una ceja y preguntándose qué le ocurría a su amigo. Peter suspiró.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

― ¿Arhedel será lesbiana? ―preguntó James de la nada, y Remus le miró de inmediato.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó. James se encogió de hombros.

― Se llevó a la chica… ¿Qué tal si es porque le gustó? ―insinuó James. Sirius asintió.

― Hay mucha evidencia, no lo había pensado.

Peter alzó una ceja y Remus los observó a ambos como si estuviesen mal de la cabeza.

― ¿Evidencia? ―inquirió Peter.

― Su único novio duró una semana y ella fue quien terminó con él. Es muy solitaria y la única vez que tuvo una cita fue hace mil años. Nunca la he visto acosar a un hombre. Pasa mucho tiempo con Avi y Pamela… Y además se junta con nosotros ―expuso Sirius.

― ¿Qué tiene que se junte con nosotros? ―preguntó Peter.

― Peter, míranos, somos bellísimos ―expresó Sirius, y James sonrío arrogantemente―. ¿Cómo es que aún no ha tratado con ninguno de nosotros?

― Porque no le atraemos ninguno de nosotros ―objetó Peter. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

― Por favor, ¿yo? ¿No atraerle? Mírame bien ―dijo Sirius y dio una vuelta. Peter miró a ambos lados incómodo.

― Oh por Dios, Arhedel es gay ―apoyó James, y Peter rodó los ojos.

― Somos sus mejores amigos y no nos ha dicho nada ―se ofendió Sirius, y James lo hizo también. Peter miró hacia Remus quien trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Peter trató de no reírse ante lo obvio que era su amigo.

― No creo que sea gay ―habló Peter.

― Hay demasiadas pruebas, Peter ―contestó James, abriendo mucho los ojos―. Es cierto. Debes aceptarlo.

― ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan primero? ―sugirió Peter.

― Porque obviamente si no nos ha dicho nada en estos años es porque no quiere que sepamos.

― ¿Qué tal si simplemente no lo es y sólo no es como todas las chicas? ―mencionó Peter y Sirius negó con la cabeza.

― Peter, Peter, Peter. No. No es así como la mente femenina funciona.

Peter frunció el ceño mientras Sirius y James continuaban haciendo teorías sobre la sexualidad de Arhedel.

― ¿Están pensando con todas sus neuronas? ―preguntó Remus después de mantener un gran silencio. James y Sirius lo voltearon a ver.

― Remus, no es el momento de recalcar que eres más inteligente que noso-

― No, no. ¿En serio se están creyendo lo que dicen?

Remus se veía molesto, hasta ofendido. Sus amigos fruncieron el ceño.

― Bueno, si lo estamos diciendo es porque lo creemos, ¿no?

Remus soltó una risa sarcástica, y Peter no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente.

― Arhedel no es gay ―recalcó y Sirius alzó una ceja.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

― Porque es obvio.

― ¿Obvio? ¿Dónde?

― Simplemente es obvio ―contestó Remus. James sonrío.

― Oh, Remus. Esto es difícil, pero debes comenzar a aceptarlo. Es la primera fase ―lo consoló James y Remus río de nuevo.

― ¿Aceptarlo? Sí, claro.

― ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Arhedel sea o no gay? ―indagó Sirius, y pudieron notar un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Remus.

― No me molestaría si lo fuese ―dijo―, pero están asegurando cosas antes de saber si son ciertas.

― Bueno, tú te ves muy seguro de que no es gay, ¿sabes algo? ―le interrogó Sirius. Remus le fulminó con la mirada―. Bueno, ya que no nos crees, le preguntaremos para que lo escupa en tu cara.

Remus rodó los ojos.

Así fue como los cuatro terminaron en la biblioteca, donde estaba Arhedel sentada leyendo y escribiendo algo. Sirius suponía que era tarea como siempre. Los cuatro se sentaron en frente de ella y la chica levantó la vista segundos después.

― Hola ―saludó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Eres gay? ―preguntó Sirius, yendo al grano. Arhedel abrió mucho los ojos.

― ¿Qué?

― Lo sabemos, Ari. No tienes que esconderte más ―habló James, posando su mano sobre la de Arhedel en forma de apoyo. Arhedel le miró extrañada.

― ¿Qué…? ―la Ravenclaw se levantó, tomando el libro que estaba leyendo, y lo colocó en el librero. Salió seguida de ellos y se dio la vuelta para encararlos en el pasillo―. ¿De dónde sacan eso?

― No es malo que lo seas, en verdad… ―aclaró James.

― No estoy diciendo que sea malo. No estoy ofendida ―declaró―. Sólo estoy preguntando qué les hizo pensar eso.

― Somos tus amigos, queremos que te sientas cómoda con nosotros ―respondió Sirius, y Arhedel rió sarcásticamente.

― Bueno, me encantaría que me dijeran donde está la prueba de que lo soy. Porque hasta donde yo sé no lo soy ―dijo la chica, mirando expectante a James y a Sirius.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué sólo has tenido un novio que duró una semana? ―preguntó Sirius.

― Porque no me sentía cómoda con él ―contestó Arhedel.

― ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con mujeres? ―atacó James.

― ¿Porque me caen bien? ―respondió la Ravenclaw como si fuese una pregunta estúpida.

― ¿Al menos has besado a alguien?

― ¡Sí!

― ¿Qué hay de que nunca te has obsesionado con alguien?

― Porque nunca ha habido alguien lo suficientemente especial ―replicó Arhedel, exasperada. Respiró profundamente, mirando a James y a Sirius exasperada―. Hasta ahora ―confesó, y el interés afloró en la cara de James y Sirius… Pero en la de Remus no. Su expresión se descompuso.

― ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ―insistió Sirius, Arhedel frunció la boca.

― No es de tu incumbencia ―contestó ella.

― Claro, lo inventas porque eres gay. Já ―insistió James, y Arhedel se mordió el labio inferior.

― No, no se los digo porque si les dijera la verdad no sé que me harían ―contradijo ella, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero Sirius le tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

― ¿Quién es? Dilo y nos callaremos.

Arhedel rodó los ojos.

― Sí, claro, Sirius…

― Gay ―repitió James, y Arhedel no aguantó más.

― Es George Fray ―mintió al instante. Sirius y James abrieron los ojos, sin esperarse eso. Peter frunció el ceño. La expresión en el rostro de Remus no tenía nombre.

― ¿George Fray? ¿El guardián del equipo de Hufflepuff? ―inquirió James.

― Sí.

― Oh… Bueno, no nos esperábamos eso ―admitió Sirius y Arhedel se encogió de hombros.

― Bueno, ahora que lo saben pueden dejarme en paz ―dijo.

― ¿Y a él le gustas? ―preguntó James, Arhedel quiso arrancarle la cara. Comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común mientras los cuatro la seguían.

― No sé ―contestó.

― ¿Ha dado alguna señal?

― No.

― ¿Tiene novia?

― No.

― Ya sé, ¿él sí es gay?

Arhedel se paró y volteó a verlos furiosa.

― Ya basta. Déjenme en paz ―gruñó.

― Sólo queremos ayudarte ―se defendió Sirius.

― ¿Saben qué sería de ayuda? Dejarme en paz y callarse. Adiós ―concluyó bastante enojada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando rápidamente lejos de ellos.

― ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ―exclamó Sirius indignado. James frunció la boca, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Ehm, tengo que ir a la oficina de McGonagall. Los veo después ―anunció Remus en voz queda, sus amigos alzaron una ceja.

― Está bien… Hoy todos huyen ―comentó James. Remus se fue sin otra palabra en dirección contraria a la de Arhedel.

― ¿Él también? Hoy todos están muy sensibles ―se molestó Sirius.

― ¿Y sí Remus es gay y le gusta George? ―insinuó James. Peter se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

* * *

_"Hoy vi de nuevo a tu noviecito con Evans. ¿No le has dejado en claro las cosas? ¿O es que no eres suficiente para él?"_

― ¿Qué rayos, quién escribió eso?

Pamela y Avi leían un bonche de cartas que le habían llegado a la rubia. Arhedel llegó aún con expresión fastidiada y se sentó a lado de su mejor amiga.

― Oh, hola Ari… ¿Enojada, eh? ―inquirió Pamela. Arhedel rodó los ojos.

― Estupideces, ya saben ―respondió. Avi la volteó a ver.

― Quiero suponer que sé ―dijo, y Arhedel le fulminó con la mirada. Después miró la carta que tenía Avi en sus manos y la tomó entre las suyas.

― ¿Quién diablos te manda esto?

Avi se encogió de hombros.

― No tenemos idea ―contestó. Arhedel inspeccionaba la letra, esperando reconocerla, algo que no sucedió.

― ¿Y esas? ―preguntó, mirando hacia el bonche de cartas.

― Me llegan diario un montón de estas ―mencionó Avi, suspirando.

― ¿Así que no se ha aliviado ni un poquito el rumor? ―preguntó Arhedel frunciendo la boca y devolviéndole la carta a su amiga.

― Al parecer no, al contrario, se está volviendo más fuerte ―dijo la rubia.

― Malditas niñas, no tienen nada que hacer ―exclamó Pamela frunciendo el ceño y tomando la carta de Avi, partiéndola en dos.

― Bueno, pero tú y James ya lo solucionaron. Así que no debe afectarles ―comentó Arhedel, y Avi asintió, no muy convencida.

― Sí.

― Hay que encontrar a la rata rastrera que comenzó esto ―propuso Pamela, y sus amigas le voltearon a ver.

― ¿Para qué? El daño ya está hecho ―señaló Avi.

― Podemos hacer que todos se den cuenta de que la persona que creó el rumor estaba mintiendo y dejarla en una posición despectiva ―sugirió Pamela, Arhedel asintió.

― Suena bien.

Avi no se veía muy convencida, pero asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Está bien.

― Vamos, Avi, esto es por el bien de tu relación ―dijo Pamela, alzando los pulgares y sonriendo.

― Supongo ―suspiró Avi.

― Oh, Avi, ¿no estarás creyendo de nuevo esas cosas, verdad? ―preguntó Pamela con preocupación, Avi le miró tímidamente.

― No… Pero… Es que tengo tantas cartas al día que… Es difícil ―confesó Avi.

― Avi, seguro es un grupo de chicas que quieren arruinar tu relación porque están celosas de ti ―juzgó Arhedel, y Avi le miró de reojo.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Claro ―aseguró su amiga―. No dejes que la inseguridad te gane de nuevo.

Avi suspiró al tiempo que Arhedel le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

― Sí, Avi. Sólo son niñas celosas. Hay que descubrir quiénes son y luego aniquilarlas ―opinó Pamela con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― Sí, no creo que asesinar a alguien haga sentir mejor a Avi ―comentó Arhedel y Pamela frunció la boca desanimada.

― Era sentido figurado ―dijo ella.

― Sí, lo sé ―contestó Avi.

― Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿Vamos a investigar?

― Sí, sí, sí. Esto es como Sherlock Holmes… Pero hay dos Watsons ―comentó Pamela, observando a Avi y a Arhedel.

― Me encanta como ya te posicionaste en el personaje principal ―dijo Ari y Pamela sonrió.

― Claro.

― Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

― Primero por ir a buscar a Natalie. No podemos hacer esto sin ella ―sugirió Pamela, y Avi asintió.

Las tres encontraron a Natalie saliendo del aula de Encantamientos, había estado con Flitwick observando las evaluaciones. Natalie llevaba la lista de los alumnos, era por eso que se encontraba con el jefe de casa de Ravenclaw. Las cuatro se sentaron sobre el pasto y pensaron por quien empezar.

― ¿Doris Purkiss? ¿Pudo haber sido Doris? ―sugirió Pamela, pero Avi negó con la cabeza.

― No, Doris es demasiado buena ―refutó ella. Pamela le miró cansada.

― Avi, para ti todo el mundo es bueno ―mencionó.

― No es cierto ―se defendió ella sonrojándose. Sus amigas le observaron asegurando que era cierto.

― Debió ser alguien sin vida y obsesionado con James ―observó Natalie.

― Acabas de describir a Caterine Holliban ―saltó Pamela.

― Bueno, es bastante obvio, ¿no? Debió ser ella ―aseguró Natalie.

― No. No creo que haya sido ella ―la defendió Arhedel y a las chicas les extrañó que la defendiera.

― ¿Por qué no? Es la chica más obsesionada con James, y además detesta a Avi y a Evans… ―razonó Pamela.

― Sí, pero nunca se ha puesto a destruir las relaciones de James ―reparó Arhedel.

― Siempre hay una primera vez ―contraatacó Pamela.

Arhedel miró hacia arriba.

― Vamos, hay que buscarla ―insistió Pamela, levantándose y comenzando a correr en búsqueda de Caterine.

― ¡Podemos ir caminando! ¿Sabes?

* * *

Caterine se encontraba disfrutando de un tranquilo sábado a lado de sus amigas. Sintiendo el casi nulo sol sobre su piel y escuchando el silencio que se había creado en el colegio. Todo era paz y felicidad hasta que alguien se paró en frente de ella, tapando la luz que la iluminaba. Caterine abrió sus ojos y encontró a Pamela con expresión enojada. Frunció el ceño, hace mucho que no hacía algo para enfadarla, ¿qué quería ahora?

― ¿Qué? ―inquirió Caterine, irritada de que alguien viniese a arruinar su momento pacífico.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó Pamela agresivamente. Caterine vio a sus amigas levantar la mirada.

― ¿Hice qué? ―indagó la Slytherin. Holly había bajado El Profeta que estaba leyendo y ahora examinaba a Pamela.

― No te hagas la inocente ―gruñó Pamela. Caterine la miró confundida.

― ¿Qué quieres, Aniston? ―Holly saltó protectoramente.

― Nada que te incumba, Richardson ―contestó Pamela. Holly le miró ofendida, pero Caterine la calló.

― Si no me dices a que te refieres no voy a entender qué o no defender. No estoy para tus adivinanzas ―declaró Caterine firmemente. Pamela puso ambas manos en su cadera.

― Tu rumorsito tonto sobre James y Lily ha ido muy lejos ―explicó Pamela, y Caterine rodó los ojos.

― ¿Mi rumorsito? Me encanta como asumes que todo lo malo que le pasa a James y a tu amiga rubia tiene que ver conmigo ―escupió Caterine con dureza. Pamela comenzaba a enfadarse más.

― No juegues conmigo, Caterine. Sabemos que fuiste tú.

― ¿Dónde lo dice?

― Es obvio, estás obsesionada con James y siempre has detestado a Avi y a Evans.

― ¿Y? ¿Sólo por eso soy la culpable? ―se defendió Caterine.

― Sí. Deja de hacerte la inocente. Todo señala a ti.

― Oh, ¿en serio? Si fueses más inteligente te darías cuenta que yo no dejaría ningún cabo suelto para que supiese que fui yo, por lo consiguiente no fui yo ―contraatacó Caterine, levántandose y haciéndole frente a Pamela. Aunque era bastante pequeña, Caterine imponía bastante―. Así que diviértete siendo estúpida con tus amiguitas y deja de atacarme.

Pamela levantó las manos, lista para golpear a Caterine, pero Avi la paró.

― No fue ella, Pamela ―emitió Avi, segura. Pamela le fulminó con la mirada. Caterine se encogió de hombros arrogantemente.

― No les debo nada. Así que investiguen bien y déjenme disfrutar de mi maldito fin de semana ―exclamó amenazadoramente la chica. Pamela respiró profundamente, tratando de no arrancarle la cabeza.

― ¿Por lo menos sabes quién lo inició? ―inquirió Natalie, Caterine la observó.

― No ―respondió, observando el dije de plata de Natalie en forma de N―. Lindo collar.

― ¿Gracias? ―musitó Natalie extrañada.

― No sé nada ―comunicó―. Holly me lo contó, y a Holly se lo contó Mandy. A Mandy se lo contó Nicole. Vayan a preguntarle a ella. Y déjenme en paz.

Avi y Arhedel arrastraron a Pamela lejos de allí.

* * *

Una vez que Pamela se tranquilizó y pudo pensar claramente con la cabeza, las chicas fueron en búsqueda de Nicole DevenPort. Nicole se negaba a revelar sus fuentes, pero después de algunos minutos sucumbió y terminó diciendo que había sido Doris Purkiss. Doris negó con la cabeza y dijo que Amelia Bones y Greta Catchlove le habían contado entre las dos. Amelia y Greta dijeron que Lisa Hawthorne les había contado, y Lisa dijo que le había llegado por carta el rumor. Sin embargo les dijo avergonzada que no sabía donde había dejado la carta, y que probablemente la había tirado a la basura.

― ¿Podemos dejarlo por la paz? ―sugirió Arhedel, exhausta como las demás.

― No, tenemos que descubrir quién fue ―replicó determinada Pamela. Arhedel rodó los ojos.

― ¿Para qué? ¿De qué nos va a servir? ―inquirió ella.

― De mucho ―respondió Pamela. Avi suspiró.

― Ustedes pueden seguir, yo tengo que estudiar ―anunció Arhedel, y Pamela le miró ofendida.

― ¿O sea que tus estudios son más importantes que esto?

― Sinceramente sí ―contestó―. Escucha, encontremos o no a la persona que hizo esto, el daño ya está hecho.

Pamela se mordió el labio inferior.

― Está bien… Dejaremos que el responsable aparezca de la nada ―aceptó. Arhedel lanzó un suspiro.

― Bien. Estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitan. Pero si me necesitan por algo que no sea esto, ¿okay? ―finalizó, mirando a Pamela significativamente. Después se fue sin decir nada más.

― Bueno, si a Lisa le llegó por carta no podemos hacer mucho ―comentó Avi. Pamela frunció la boca.

― Tienes razón. Malditas lechuzas anónimas ―exclamó Pamela irritada. Pero mañana sería otro día…

* * *

El rumor no se desvaneció tan rápido. Tantas personas hablaban de él e inventaban cosas que seguía alimentándose. A Avi le llegaban lechuzas como nunca, pero ya se había acostumbrado. A pesar de que el rumor tomaba fuerza, James y Avi estaban bastante bien, aunque esta última se sentía aún algo insegura al respecto.

Fue hasta el jueves que todo cambió.

Avi estudiaba en la biblioteca con Pamela y Natalie a su lado; la primera garabateaba algo en su libreta y la última leía en silencio. Avi se preguntaba cómo pensaba Pamela pasar sus T.I.M.O.S. si no estudiaba nada, seguro lo dejaría para la última semana y se arrepentiría de eso. Natalie estudiaba moderadamente, y eso trataba de hacer Avi también. Pero el miedo y la ansiedad se contagiaban entre todos los chicos de su generación, y era difícil mantener la calma.

Avi repasaba las formas de transformar a una persona en animal (no que lo tuvieses que practicar, pero te preguntaban la teoría) cuando una carta aterrizó sobre su libreta suavemente. Avi trató de no rodar los ojos, estaba harta y la distraían. No podía esperar a que todos se olvidaran de ese tonto rumor. Lo abrió disimuladamente y leyó:

"_La traidora está más cerca de lo que te imaginas."_

Avi frunció el ceño. ¿Traidora? ¿Más cerca? ¿Quién diablos enviaba esas cartas? Antes de que pudiese averiguar de quien se trataba, otra carta reposo en su mano, y Avi evitó gruñir. La tomó y la abrió en silencio.

"_¿Dónde está tu sombra? Deberías vigilar más a tu pequeña amiguita."_

Avi no pudo evitar que una expresión de asombro se asomara en su rostro, y Pamela lo notó. Miró con curiosidad la nota en las manos de Avi y se la arrebató. Bufó rodando los ojos.

― ¿¡Quién diablos manda estás malditas cartas!?

Terminaron fuera de la biblioteca.

― ¿Sabes que no puedes gritar en una biblioteca, verdad? ―le espetó Avi, y Pamela le fulminó con la mirada.

― Necesitamos mostrarle esto a Ari ―anunció Pamela, alejándose rápidamente. Natalie alzó una ceja, sin comprender de qué hablaban. Avi y ella recogieron sus cosas para después correr detrás de su amiga.

* * *

― Esto es basura ―exclamó Arhedel, después de leer ambas notas. Su expresión se mecía entre ofendida e incrédula.

― Sí, es lo que pensamos ―asintió Pamela, recibiendo los pergaminos de manos de la Ravenclaw―. Hay alguien que busca perjudicarte.

― No me sorprende, aquí todos buscan perjudicarse ―expresó Ari, relajando su rostro.

― Me voy a volver loca, necesitamos saber quién manda estas estúpidas notas ―bramó Avi―. Me llegan cientos de ellas a diario.

Pamela se mordió el labio inferior.

― Bueno, parece que no la encontraremos pronto ―comentó, sentándose a lado de la rubia.

― ¿Creí que íbamos a olvidarnos de esto? ―repitió Arhedel, examinando a sus amigas.

― Sí ―suspiró Avi―. Es sólo que me harta todo esto.

― Lo sé, pero dudo que encontremos al culpable ―observó Ari.

― ¿Entonces qué hará Avi con todas estás estúpidas cartas? ―preguntó Pamela. Arhedel se encogió de hombros.

― Algún día tiene que parar, no puede durar para siempre.

― ¿Tú crees? ―le miró Avi esperanzada.

― Sí, otra cosa aparecerá y todos se olvidarán de esto ―aseguró Ari. Avi miró hacia el cielo, no muy convencida.

― Bueno, no ocurrió, ¿verdad? ―habló George, tres días después, mientras él y Arhedel platicaban. La Ravenclaw frunció la boca.

― No… Al parecer está empeorando ―señaló Ari. George suspiró con una sonrisa triste.

― Pobre Avi ―comentó. Arhedel asintió.

― Sí.

― Caterine irá con Regulus Black ―soltó George después de un momento en silencio. Arhedel le miró sorprendida.

― Bueno… Regulus es un buen chico ―mencionó Arhedel, sin saber qué decir. Siempre se le dificultaba consolar a los demás… Aunque no sabía si esto necesitaba consuelo.

― Sí, supongo. Otro sangre pura ―dijo George, mirando hacia la derecha. Arhedel podía notar que estaba celoso del menor de los Black, y frunció la boca.

― ¿Ya tienes con quién ir? ―preguntó.

― No, para nada ―contestó como si no le importarse. Arhedel asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

― Eh… ¿te importaría ir con alguien? ―inquirió la chica. George le volteó a ver.

― Depende de quién ―contestó.

― Tengo una amiga relativamente nueva… Viene de Beauxbatons ―relató Ari―. El otro día me contó que se sentía nerviosa porque no tenía con quien ir… Así que le dije que yo le buscaría alguien, alguien amigable.

George alzó una ceja.

― ¿Amigable? Vaya, creí que por lo menos sería guapo ―exclamó con falsa ofensa el Hufflepuff. Arhedel rió.

― Claro que lo eres, es por eso que te estoy preguntando.

George miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció. Hubo un momento de silencio, y Arhedel sabía que su amigo pensaba en Caterine. Levantó la mirada tiempo después.

― ¿Cómo se llama? ―preguntó.

― Marit.

― Tiene un lindo nombre ―mencionó.

― Sí. Es una chica bastante tranquila, así que no te causará problemas ―aseguró Ari. George rió por lo bajo.

― Suena como si la estuvieses vendiendo.

Arhedel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

― Iré con ella, no hay problema ―aceptó George, y los ojos de Ari se abrieron exageradamnete.

― Gracias ―susurró ella. George asintió con la cabeza.

― No hay de qué ―dijo con una sonrisa y Ari se la devolvió.

― ¿Ari? ―le llamó una voz a lo lejos. Arhedel y George se voltearon, Remus se acercaba a ellos, y George notó como Arhedel se tensaba de pronto.

― Hola ―musitó la chica, como si de pronto se le hubiese ido toda la voz. Remus se paró en frente de ambos y no pudo evitar sentir aquello que Sirius llamaba el gusanito de los celos. George Fray levantó la mirada para verlo.

― McGonagall me dijo que quiere a todos los prefectos en su oficina hoy a las 6:00 ―informó Remus, y Arhedel asintió, prestándole mucha atención. George alzó una ceja. No conocía mucho a Remus, pero normalmente mantenía el control ante todo, era un prefecto después de todo. Rara vez lo había visto nervioso, y esta era una de esas veces. Sin contar el repentino cambio de color en la piel de su amiga, y como sus ojos brillaban al verlo.

― Oh… Sí, sí. Ahí estaré. Gracias, Remus ―contestó ella con una enorme sonrisa, la cual le devolvió el chico. George trató de no reírse. Arhedel no le había dicho quien era el chico de sus relatos, pero se había delatado solita.

― Bien… Nos vemos después, Ari ―se despidió Remus, y George notó como decía su nombre con suavidad, como si fuese algo delicado. Arhedel asintió, aún sonriendo como estúpida. Remus sonrió tímidamente y se alejó de ahí, caminando nerviosamente. Arhedel le siguió con esa mirada propia de un venado perdido.

Cuando se hubo alejado, George comenzó a reír y Arhedel le volteó a ver extrañada.

― ¿Qué?

― Te acabas de delatar ―contestó y Arhedel aumentó de color.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

― Ya no necesitas decirme quién es, me acabo de dar cuenta ―notificó el Hufflepuff con una sonrisa, y Arhedel le miró horrorizada.

― Ay no… ¿Soy tan obvia? ―preguntó preocupada. George rió por lo bajo.

― Digamos que del uno al diez, eres un once ―le molestó y Arhedel se asustó mientras su amigo reía―. Tranquila, entre tú y él se hacen competencia.

― ¿Qué?

― Me dijiste que el chico en cuestión no sentía lo mismo por ti. Eso es una gran y gorda mentira ―exclamó George y Arhedel le miró extrañada.

― No, es verdad ―murmuró ella, mirando hacia abajo, pero George negó con la cabeza.

― No soy tonto, Arhedel ―señaló él mirándola.

― No, no me refiero a que seas tonto… Me refiero a que estás malinterpretando cosas ―aclaró la chica mirándolo tímidamente. George trató de no reírse.

― Como quieras, Ari… Pero creo que aquí el único que no es correspondido soy yo ―mencionó y Arhedel le miró incrédula, sin comprender porque pensaba eso.

* * *

Avi arrugó la trigésima carta que le había llegado hoy. La aventó suavemente sobre su cama y suspiró. No podía negarlo, toda esta situación le molestaba. Se sentía incómoda al estar con James y ver personas pasar a su lado hablando. Ver a Lily Evans junto a su novio en Defensa le revolvía el estómago, y las miles de cartas que le llegaban le comenzaban a hartar. Tenía que quemarlas al fin del día porque se acumulaban en su mochila.

Avi se esforzaba por mantener su relación con James lo mejor posible, pero la inseguridad la estaba invadiendo. No estaba segura de poder mantener a James a su lado, de que no la fuese a cambiar de la noche a la mañana por Evans. No era suficiente su belleza, ni lo talentosa que fuera, Avi no se sentía capaz.

Pero se lo guardaba, no se lo decía ni a Arhedel, porque no quería escuchar las mismas palabras: "No pienses eso, Avi. Eres perfecta para él."

Perfecta. ¿Qué significaba esa palabra si quiera? Sin fallas, sin errores, sin defectos. Pero cada mañana al mirarse al espejo, Avi se quedaba observando a la chica reflejada ahí. ¿Se veía feliz? ¿Se veía contenta consigo misma? No había defectos, no fallaba en nada, todo lo hacía bien. ¿Entonces por qué no lo estaba?

Destacada entre todas sus compañeras por su gran belleza. Cabello rubio, claro, siempre acomodado. Tez de porcelana, suave, sin defectos. Ojos azul cielo, atrayentes, diferentes. Delgada, elegante, alta, con un cuerpo perfecto. Prefecta, Cazadora de Quidditch, estudiante estrella. Todo.

Y ella se sentía nada.

A veces quería tirarlo todo a la basura. Dejar de ser la chica estudiosa y responsable y saltarse todas las clases, romper reglas, huir. Arrancarse el cabello, ser fea por un día. Dejar su caparazón de chica dulce y educada, para convertirse en una rebelde, diciendo todo lo que piensa, lastimando a los demás.

Era cierto, las palabras pesan más que las acciones. Avi pensaba que era tonto, pero así es. Las palabras tienen más efecto que las acciones, parecen importar más. Y ella sentía una enorme piedra que decía "perfecta" en su espalda. Siempre presionándola a hacer lo mejor, a no descontrolarse. A ser una dama, una señorita.

Cualquiera estaría feliz de ser considerado perfecto, de ser halagado. Pero no ella. Ser llamada desde pequeña esa palabra no era lo más sano. Porque nadie espera menos que perfección de ella. Destinada a ser perfecta, como si fuese una maldición.

Avi sabía que era una mentira, nadie es perfecto. Ella era humana, había hecho malas decisiones, había dañado gente. Era insegura, temperamental, enojona… No había nada perfecto en ella. Y era por eso que cada vez que alguien la criticaba, o la insultaba, en vez de sentirse mal, se sentía bien, porque se estaban dando cuenta de que era humana. De que era imperfecta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su ventana. Avi miró hacia allá y observó una lechuza, la cual no era su pequeña Belly. Respiró hondo y le abrió la ventana, tomó la carta y la lechuza se fue volando al instante. Avi sabía que era: Otra estúpida carta sobre su novio y Evans.

La abrió enfadosamente y comenzó a leer, ¿qué le dirían ahora?

_"Hey rubia:_

_¿Piensas seguir con esto? ¿Sabes lo estúpida que te ves? Tu novio anda cogiéndose a otra y tú no haces nada. Todos sabemos que Lily es una zorra, una gran zorra, pero pensábamos que tú eras más inteligente. Se nota que la belleza no equivale a inteligencia, ¿eh?_

_Que estúpida eres por creerte todos los cuentitos y palabras que te dice James. ¿No te das cuenta de que no te quiere? Sólo está contigo por lástima. No ha superado a Evans y nunca la superará. ¿Eso es lo qué quieres? ¿Una vida con un hombre que nunca te amará porque piensa en otra? Que jodida estás._

_No te quiere, te quiso, ni querrá como a Evans. Nunca. No seas estúpida, no te ama y sólo está contigo por la imagen que dan de pareja perfecta. Despierta, idiota, él es un imbécil y tú lo eres más por seguirle su juego._

_Felicidades por tu estupidez, rubia idiota._

_P.D.: Tus hechizos veela ya no funcionan, ¿eh?"_

Avi se quedó unos segundos observando la carta, tratando de tragar la información. Su rostro confundido al principio, para que después una expresión herida se apoderara de él.

Esta era la carta más ofensiva que había recibido. De todas. Esta rebasaba los límites.

Avi no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Perdió las fuerzas y se sentó sobre su cama mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y de sus ojos cerrados caían lágrimas. Sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos. Que harta estaba de todo esto, de estas estúpidas cartas, de la incertidumbre, de su mente luchando consigo misma. Costaba mucho ser fuerte y mostrarles a los demás que estaba bien, que todo esto no le afectaba, y ella estaba cansada de fingir. Quería quedarse acostada en su cama, que el sueño se la llevara, pero tenía que salir ya, había quedado con James fuera de la sala común de Hufflepuff y no podía dejarlo plantado o sospecharía que algo pasaba…

«O le darías más tiempo con la zorra de Evans» masculló una voz en su cabeza y la rubia negó efusivamente, tratando de sacudir esa tonta idea.

Avi suspiró recobrando la compostura. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y se metió la carta en el bolsillo de su falda. Se acercó al espejo y se miró, arreglándose el cabello y observando si se veía bien. No había tiempo para llorar, tenía que salir a ver a James.

Avi respiró profundamente antes de salir de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a James recargado en la pared. El chico levantó la mirada y sonrió al verla.

― Hola ―saludó. Avi trató de sonreír.

― Hola ―murmuró ella, al tiempo que James se acercaba a ella y sacaba por detrás un ramo de rosas.

― Son para ti ―dijo. Avi las tomó sin mucho ánimo.

― Gracias ―contestó. James sabía que algo estaba mal. Debió de haber sonreído ampliamente y agradecerle mientras sus ojos brillaban. Pero su novia se veía triste y cansada, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Avi revolvía sus dedos entre los pétalos de las rosas, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad surgida.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó James, sacando a Avi de su ensimismamiento.

― Nada ―contestó con voz queda, tratando de sonar normal. Pero el Gryffindor arqueó una ceja no muy convencido.

― ¿Qué sucede, Avi? ―insistió, tomando el ramo entre sus manos para que ella dirigiera su atención a él.

Avi se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia arriba.

― No puedo hablar de eso aquí, donde alguien podría pasar y escucharnos… ―señaló.

― Bien, sígueme ―le indicó James tomando su mano y dirigiéndola a un aula vacía. Ambos entraron y James cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se acomodó en frente de su novia y ella se sentó sobre una banca.

Avi suspiró y sacó del bolsillo de su falda la carta que le había llegado minutos antes. Se la entregó a James, él miró a la rubia antes de abrirla y después la leyó rápidamente. Frunció el ceño ante la estupidez de la carta mientras Avi esperaba a que la terminara de leer, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar de su mano derecha.

― No puedo creer que te hayan escrito esto, Avi… ―musitó James ofendido. Avi no le había mencionado todas las cartas que le llegaban diario, no quería preocuparlo por algo tan estúpido.

― Sí, bueno, lo escribieron ―contestó ella en un murmuro también, y James suspiró. Pronto dejó el ramo sobre un pupitre y rodeó a Avi con sus brazos. Ella quería hundirse en su pecho, pero la inseguridad aún la atacaba. Así que se quedó ahí sin moverse, y James se dio cuenta, así que se alejó y la miró confundido.

― ¿Avi?

La chica bajó la mirada.

― ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No lo crees, verdad?... ―preguntó James, extrañado de que ella pudiera creer las mentiras que decía esa carta. Creía ya haberlo dejado en claro.

Avi levantó la mirada, y a James le rompió el corazón verla de brazos cruzados y con ese aspecto tan frágil. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su boca fruncida. James se preguntó que había hecho mal, en qué momento había hecho algo que hiciese ciertos esos rumores.

― Avi, ¿los crees?

― No lo sé ―respondió, y se le rompió la voz. James se sentía resentido y al mismo tiempo dolido.

― ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué los crees? ―indagó y Avi se encogió de hombros, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

― James… Estuviste enamorado de Evans desde que la viste en primer año. Estuviste detrás de ella todo ese tiempo… ¿Cómo se fue tan rápido ese sentimiento tan fuerte, tan grande? No hay manera de que el amor se vaya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ―expuso Avi con voz débil. James se le quedó viendo. Avi tenía razón, ¿cómo se fue tan pronto? James no sabía cómo, pero sabía que veía a Lily Evans y no sentía nada. No había un corazón acelerado, una sonrisa, ni si quiera una sensación de alegría cuando la veía, no como cuando veía a Avi, la tenía en sus brazos, la besaba. No había nada ahí. Antes tan lleno su corazón de la pelirroja, ahora estaba vacío de ella.  
— No puedo decirte como, pero se fue —aseguró. Eso no calmó a Avi.  
— Lo estás ignorando. Aún la quieres, pero tienes miedo de que te lastime de nuevo. Por eso te haces creer que ya no hay nada, cuando ahí sigue, tan grande como siempre —exclamó Avi, más lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos. James se sentía impotente, quería que Avi dejara de sufrir por algo sin fundamentos.  
— No estoy ignorando nada. Los sentimientos cambian, las personas y las situaciones también. Nada se queda igual por siempre —replicó James, y Avi se quedó en silencio observándolo.  
— Siempre. Una palabra tan intensa, pero sin sentido. ¿Qué es siempre? ¿Una promesa, una decisión, un destino? —musitó la rubia. James le miró en silencio entonces, pensando en sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería?  
— Avi. Por favor. No creas nada de esto. En serio, no miento —insistió James.  
— No, no mientes tú, ¿pero qué hay de tu corazón? —dijo la rubia. James se le quedó viendo.  
— Ya no la amo —declaró decidido. Avi no dijo nada, le examinaba con la mirada—. No la amo. Lily ya no es nada para mí, mas que una compañera. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo creas?  
— Créetelo tú —contestó Avi.  
— Me lo creo —afirmó James, diciendo la verdad—. Ahora tú debes creerme y saber, estar totalmente segura, de que digo la verdad. Necesito que confíes en mí.

Hubo un silencio y James no sabía qué hacer. Ambos se miraban sin decir nada, pero Avi parecía estar pensando.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar totalmente segura? —preguntó. James suspiró.  
— Porque te quiero —dijo—. Has visto todo lo que he hecho por ti, te he demostrado cuanto me importas. En verdad, Avi. Te quiero.  
— ¿Cómo qué?  
— Como Navidad… No eran sólo palabras lo que salió de mi boca, era la verdad —mencionó James. Avi le miró por algunos segundos.  
— Quisiera sentirme segura de que me quieres... Pero mi cabeza me vuelve loca, diciéndome que sólo soy una cara bonita para ti. Que no soy nada más allá de mi estúpida belleza veela, y que sin ella ni si quiera te fijarías en mí —explicó Avi con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo, y en el rostro de James se formó una sonrisa. Comenzó a reír y Avi se ofendió, pero también se sorprendió. James se adelanto y abrazó a la rubia, acariciando su cabello.  
— Avi, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Tu belleza va más allá de lo físico. Eres compasiva, tierna, alegre, graciosa, simpática... No es por tu belleza que te quiero tanto —se acercó de ella y colocó ambas manos en cada mejilla—. Eres toda tú. Tus errores y defectos. Tus aciertos y cualidades. No es porque eres bonita que te quiero, Avi. Es por quien eres, más allá de todo.

Avi frunció la boca, aún no segura.

— ¿Y si no fuese bonita, aún me querrías?

James rió de nuevo, desplazando con su pulgar un mechón del rostro de su novia.

— Claro que sí. Por mí podrías estar calva y tu piel ser roja y aún así te querría. No lo ves, Avi, pero tienes una personalidad que atrae a la gente, que los hace querer estar a tu lado. Eres tan buena, eres como un símbolo del bien, en verdad. No sé que no entiendes, no sé cómo no comprendes porque te quiero tanto —dijo James, y Avi sonrió tristemente—. Para ser una chica como tú, tienes una muy baja autoestima... Y eso me duele mucho. Porque no hay razón para que te menosprecies. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. No hay nada en ti que no adore, incluso tus errores, porque si no te equivocaras serías aburrida, serías plana. Es por eso, Avi, que tienes que aprender a quererte y aceptarte. Yo te puedo ayudar, pero sin tu esfuerzo no lo lograrás. Deja de castigarte, deja de hacerte menos, y ve todo lo bueno que tienes.

Avi no sabía que decir. ¿En verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿James le estaba diciendo esto? Una parte de Avi aún no creía que el James sensible y considerado existiera, creía que si le contaba sobre lo inútil que se sentía, James iba a reírse de ella y decirle que era estúpida. Avi no esperaba eso. Era extraño. Pocas veces Avi hablaba de eso, todas las veces había sido con Arhedel, con nadie más. Y ver que James no se reía, que lo tomaba con seriedad, le hacía sentirse bien. Porque la confianza de que podía contarle todo a su novio la hizo sentirse segura, acompañada.

Avi sonrió suavemente.

— Es lo que necesito. Pero no va a suceder de la noche a la mañana —contestó. James asintió.  
— Lo sé. Pero trata de luchar contra tu mente, ¿sí?

Avi asintió y abrazó con más fuerza a su novio, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

— ¿Oyes eso? —preguntó James, después de un largo silencio.  
— ¿Qué cosa? —contestó Avi.  
— El latido de mi corazón. Late sólo por ti. Es tuyo.

Avi sonrió ampliamente, escondiendo su rostro enrojecido en el pecho de su novio.

— Gracias —musitó ella, refiriéndose al apoyo que le había dado James y a las dulces palabras. James asintió levemente y tomó el rostro de Avi entre sus manos.

― Me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a sentirte insegura de mí ―murmuró, acariciando la mejilla derecha de su novia―, de nosotros.

Avi sonrió y asintió, sintiéndose feliz y segura, protegida. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, y eso alegraba a James. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin querer dejarla ir.

* * *

La tranquilidad no le duró mucho a Avi. Un jueves le llegó una lechuza que le dejó pensando. Era la hora del desayuno y una carta cayó sobre su mesa. Sus compañeras lo vieron sospechosamente pero ella lo metió en su mochila, pensando en que lo abriría más tarde.

Después de su clase de Historia de la Magia, Avi tomó su hora libre para ir a su habitación y abrir la carta. Lo que encontró dentro no le agradó mucho:

"_¿Todavía no me crees? Mira tú misma"_

Además de aquella nota había un pedazo de pergamino doblado.

Avi abrió los ojos sorprendida. Observó la carta dirigida a Lisa Hawthorne, la última chica a la que le habían preguntado. Contaba con detalles el rumor, cosas que le revolvieron el estómago a Avi…. Pero no era el contenido la que la confundía tanto…

Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y buscó dentro de él. Sacó una de sus libretas moradas, y recorrió las páginas con sus dedos rápidamente. Una nota cayó de esta, y Avi la miró, comparando la letra de la carta con la de la nota.

Era la letra de Arhedel.

Avi se quedó sin respiración, parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era su letra, le había parecido conocida, y era cierto. Pero no podía serlo. Arhedel nunca le haría esto, era su mejor amiga, su hermana, su otra mitad, no tenía sentido. Pero si no era ella la que lo había escrito, ¿quién? ¿Cómo habían copiado su letra tan bien? No que fuese lo más complicado, pero parecía venir justo del puño y letra de su amiga.

Guardó la libreta y se metió la carta en el bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica. Salió corriendo en búsqueda de Pamela y Natalie, tenían que saberlo.

Al mostrarles la carta, Pamela y Natalie hicieron la misma expresión que ella. Avi las veía expectante, esperando que le dijeran que todo era mentira, que esto no estaba sucediendo.

― Ya no sé que es verdad y que es mentira ―confesó Pamela, aún con esa expresión sorprendida. Se recargó en el árbol detrás de ella y miró hacia arriba. Natalie releía la carta.

― No pudo ser ella, esto es un truco ―comentó Avi de inmediato.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ―habló Natalie. Avi se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

― Ella nunca me haría eso ―contestó.

― ¿Pero entonces quién lo hizo?

― ¿Un hechizo tal vez? ―sugirió Avi.

― Lo dudo. Es un hechizo muy avanzado… ―opinó Natalie.

― ¿Entonces ustedes creen que ella lo hizo? ―preguntó Avi. Pamela se mordió el labio.

― No lo sé…

Pamela sacó una libreta de su mochila, esperando ver si en verdad era la misma letra, aunque era bastante obvio.

― Ya comprobé que es la misma letra ―musitó Avi.

― Sí, pero-

Algo las interrumpió. De la libreta de Pamela cayó un sobre.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Avi, y Pamela se sorprendió.

― Esto no estaba aquí ―murmuró, tomando el sobre entre sus manos y observándolo confundida. Lo abrió y otra nota, parecida a la que le había llegado a Avi, la recibió.

"_Pueden seguir cegadas todo lo que quieran, pero no lloren cuando las apuñale por la espalda"._

Y una foto. Ari diciéndole algo en un susurro a Bertha Jorkins. Bertha Jorkins era de las más chismosas chicas, si no es que la más chismosa, de Hogwarts. Era una Ravenclaw de séptimo año, bastante tonta. Muchos se preguntaban cómo era que el sombrero seleccionador había dejado a Bertha ahí, era todo un misterio.

― Bertha ―mencionó Pamela, mientras las tres veían la foto. Avi sabía de las amistades de Ari, Bertha y ella nunca se habían hablado. ¿Qué hacía entonces con ella?

― Esto no puede ser ―musitó. Pamela cerró los ojos mientras fruncía la boca.

― Lo puede ser ―suspiró, y Avi la volteó a ver―. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Arhedel está más extraña que nunca, y eso es decir mucho. Parece que está en otro lugar siempre que está con nosotros, está más cerrada que nunca…

― No es que nos cuente mucho ―señaló Natalie.

― Arhedel ha estado distante y extraña últimamente… Y se ha notado más desde Diciembre, cuando comenzaste a salir con James.

Avi no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, no cabía la posibilidad de que su amiga de toda la vida, la chica que sabía más sobre ella que nadie más, alguien tan importante, le hiciese esto. No estaba en la naturaleza de Arhedel… Pero era cierto, desde hace tiempo no hablaba con ella, no le contaba que le ocurría, pasaba más tiempo sola de lo normal.

― Es que no puedo creer que lo hiciera eso.

― Es difícil, pero tienes que aceptarlo ―dijo Pamela con voz frágil.

― Oh, ¿entonces tú ya perdiste toda la fe en Ari? ―exclamó Avi ofendida. Era la única que aún la creía inocente.

― ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Mira la carta, es la misma letra. Mira la foto. Arhedel nunca ha hablado con Bertha, ni se conocían, ¿qué está haciendo? ―se defendió Pamela, sintiéndose también lastimada y traicionada.

― ¿Natalie? ―llamó en un murmuro Avi. Natalie miraba al suelo. Su silencio fue su manera de decir sí, y Avi se derrumbó.

Esto no estaba sucediendo. Esto no podía ser verdad.

Todo lo que había confiado en Arhedel. Sabía sus más oscuros secretos, la conocía de arriba a abajo… Todo. Y no era el hecho de que quisiera dañar su relación con James, era el hecho de que la quería dañar a ella, de que había confiado en alguien que no era como decía ser…

Avi bajó la mirada, confundida y atolondrada por lo sucedido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía como en una realidad alterna, donde la Arhedel dulce y confiable no existía.

¿Esto tendría que ver con lo que sucedió entre Remus y ella? Su mente comenzó a idear mil ideas. Tal vez como no había funcionado entre Remus y ella no quería que Avi fuese feliz con James… Pero eso se escuchaba tan opuesto a ella… Bueno, todo esto era opuesto a ella.

¿Y sí esto era verdad? ¿Entonces quién era Arhedel? Tal vez no la conocía, tal vez no la conoció todo este tiempo…

* * *

Pasó tiempo antes de que Avi aceptara enfrentarla. La mayoría del tiempo era ella la que se acercaba a Arhedel, cuando el año pasado era entre las dos… Ahora Arhedel parecía querer estar sola la mayoría del tiempo.

Lo hicieron al siguiente día, después de Defensa.

Arhedel se veía tan perdida como siempre.

― Arhedel ―le llamó Pamela, y ella se dio la vuelta―. ¿Podemos hablar?

Ari le miró curiosa pero asintió. Las cuatro se alejaron de ahí.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, y hubo un silencio. Arhedel comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Pamela tomó aire antes de hablar.

― Ya lo sabemos ―reveló con voz seria. Arhedel se imaginó lo peor.

Sabían de Remus.

Lo sabían.

Abrió los ojos, sintió su rostro ruborizarse y una sensación horrible en su estomago.

― Ay no ―gimió. Avi sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría, lo había aceptado, era cierto.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―exigió Pamela. Arhedel miró hacia arriba.

― Sólo sucedió…

― Sí, pero lo hiciste.

― No estaba pensando…

― Ya lo notamos.

Arhedel suspiró.

― No era mi intención ofenderlas… No quería que esto sucediera.

― Pues al parecer sí querías, porque lo iniciaste.

― ¿Inicié? No, fue él…

― ¿Quién?

Su nombre casi escapa por sus labios, pero al darse cuenta de que no sabían a quien se referían, notó que no hablaban de la misma situación.

― ¿De qué están hablando ustedes? ―inquirió y Pamela rodó los ojos.

― No te hagas la desentendida. Lo acabas de aceptar ―exclamó furiosa.

― No, en serio no sé de qué hablan.

― De tu estúpida carta ―respondió Pamela.

― ¿Carta?

― Ya deja de hacerte la inocente.

― No estoy haciéndome la inocente…

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó Avi, y hubo un silencio. Arhedel la miró confundida.

― ¿De qué hablas, Avi? ―contestó.

― Todo este tiempo siendo amigas, ¿y haces esto? Yo confié en ti prácticamente desde que nací… ―chilló Avi y Arhedel hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero Avi se alejó―. No.

― No sé de qué estás hablando Avi, tienes que explicarme.

― Tu carta ―indicó Natalie, entregándosela a Arhedel. Ari la miró confundida, pero tomó el pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó.

― Yo… Nunca escribí esto ―aseguró y Pamela bufó.

― ¿Y quién lo escribió?

― No… No sé… ―balbuceó con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendida.

Pamela se acercó a ella y le miró amenazantemente.

― No sé qué te llevo a hacer eso, pero dañar a Avi, volverla en una burla, no te hará mejor que ella ―gruñó, y Arhedel le miró sin miedo.

― ¿Entonces crees que lo hice, uh?

Pamela le entregó la foto.

― Muy buenas amigas con Bertha, ¿uh?

Arhedel miró sorprendida la foto. ¿Qué tipo de maniaco había tomado esto?

― En realidad no ―contestó―. ¿Qué tipo de loco tomó esto?

― El tipo de loco que descubrió tu verdadera identidad.

― Bertha necesita ayuda en Historia de la Magia. Binns me dijo que le ayudara ―explicó Arhedel. Era cierto, Binns le había pedido que ayudara a Bertha a sacar mejores calificaciones, y desde hace unas semanas se veían para estudiar.

― Ajá. Ella es dos años mayor que nosotros…

― Creo que todos sabemos que no es la más brillante.

― Uh, así hablas de tus amigas. Con razón hiciste lo que hiciste.

Arhedel le miró ofendida.

― Bien. Crean lo que quieran, no me importa. Háblenme cuando vuelvan a tener cerebro ―exclamó Arhedel, enfadada. Avi le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y Arhedel se sintió mal por ello.

― Claro, huye, es todo lo que haces, lo que siempre haces ―reclamó Pamela, al tiempo que Arhedel se daba la vuelta, lista para alejarse.

― ¿Qué? ―se volvió a verla.

― ¿Crees que somos estúpidas? Últimamente has estado tan rara. Siempre tan distante, pasando todas tus horas libres a solas. Estás ahí pero no lo estás. Te ves vacía, te ves diferente, te ves distraída. Parece que sólo estás en tu mente… No inicias la plática al menos que sea algo de la escuela, no nos cuentas nada, parece que ni si quiera notas que estamos ahí…

La expresión de Arhedel era de asombro.

― ¿Y?

― Normalmente cuando alguien esta distante es porque está ocultando algo ―señaló Pamela―, o porque se siente culpable de algo.

Arhedel se rió, pero no era una risa de alegría… Era más una risa triste, una risa sorprendida.

― Oh, entonces debe ser porque yo lo hice ―bromeó, Pamela rodó los ojos.

― Lárgate, y no le vuelvas a hablar a Avi ―ordenó la Gryffindor, Arhedel le miró enojada.

― Tú no decides la vida de Avi ―dijo, acercándose a Pamela―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Avi?

La rubia le miró; se veía muy triste, traicionada, decepcionada.

― Quiero saber que te hizo así ―contestó con voz débil y lágrimas en sus ojos―. Que fue lo que te volvió tan perdida, tan vacía, tan distante.

Arhedel le miró en silencio.

― Nada ―contestó con la voz rompiéndosele. Avi le miró con la misma expresión: Confundida y rota.

Arhedel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lejos de ahí.

― No nos vuelvas a hablar, traidora ―gritó Pamela y Arhedel comenzó a llorar, huyendo lejos de ahí. Avi hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que sus amigas la abrazaban.

* * *

Arhedel no salió de su habitación al siguiente día. Celeste le preguntó que le sucedía, pero ella no quería a hablar. Se limitó a hacer tarea, tratando de quitar de su mente lo que ocurría. En cambio, Avi salió, pero su sonrisa se había desvanecido y no hablaba mucho. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada. Pamela se sentía mal, igual que Natalie, pero separar a Avi y a Arhedel no fue la mejor idea. Avi se veía bastante triste y no quería hablar ni hacer nada. El domingo, al estar las tres en el mismo árbol al que siempre iban, Pamela observó a Los Merodeadores acercarse, y James notó al instante que Avi no estaba bien.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó preocupado al acercarse a su novia. Avi no dijo nada, apenas hablaba con Pamela y Natalie, y no iba más allá de "sí" y "no".

― Algo sucedió ―respondió Pamela, y los cuatro chicos la voltearon a ver―. Descubrimos quien creó el rumor.

James frunció el ceño. Pamela suspiró y sacó de su mochila la carta y la foto, y se las entregó a James, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sirius, Peter y Remus se acercaron y tuvieron la misma reacción.

― ¿Arhedel? ―preguntó Sirius―. No.

Pamela le miró.

― Sí, nosotras también confiábamos en ella… Y no lo hubiésemos creído si no hubiese esas pruebas ―relató.

― ¿Pruebas? Una carta y una foto. Oh, que pruebas tan tangibles ―exclamó James con sarcasmo.

― ¿No lo ves? Fue ella ―saltó Pamela irritada. No quería volver a recordar lo mal que se sentía―. ¿Qué más necesitas ver?

― No necesitamos ver nada porque sabemos que no fue ella ―la defendió Sirius.

― Es su letra ―señaló su novia.

― ¿Y?

― Hablaba con Bertha Jorkins ―mencionó Natalie.

― Podrían estar hablando de cualquier cosa ―objetó James.

Pamela negó con la cabeza.

― No hagan esto más difícil… ―musitó, acercándose a ellos.

― No lo estamos haciendo difícil, ustedes son la que lo están haciendo ―exclamó James.

― James, Avi no quiere hablar de esto ―declaró Pamela―. No hagas que sufra más.

― No ―dijo, apartando a Pamela de su vista con su brazo―. No creas esto, Avi.

La rubia se mantuvo callada, mirando hacia el suelo.

― Hay demasiadas pruebas ―habló Natalie.

― Oh sí, millones ―habló Sirius, aventando la carta y la foto al suelo―. ¿Cómo pueden caer tan fácil?

― ¿Qué no han visto a Ari últimamente? Está distante, no pasa tiempo con nadie, se ve perdida.

Nadie dijo nada, porque todos sabían que era así.

― Ella tendrá sus razones ―aseguró James después de un gran silencio.

― No, James. Sus razones son que se siente culpable…  
― Miren, sólo les estamos haciendo ver la realidad ―expresó Sirius.  
― No, sólo tienen miedo de darse cuenta de que la inocente chica que todos creíamos conocer en verdad no lo es ―gritó Natalie, levantándose. Remus le arrebató la carta, la rompió en pedazos y los lanzó furiosamente hacia ella.  
― Que estúpidas son ―dijo despreciablemente, viendo a Pamela y a Natalie. Se alejó de ahí sin decir nada. Todos se miraron asombrados en silencio.  
― ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ―se ofendió Pamela, increíblemente extrañada.  
― No lo sé ―musitó James. Remus poca veces perdía los estribos, era muy extraño que sucediera, pero esta vez, James pudo jurar verlo enfurecido, como pocas veces lo había visto.

* * *

El Lunes Arhedel se sentó con Celeste en Historia de la Magia, ignorando a Avi totalmente. Celeste prefería no preguntar, ya que no era de su incumbencia. Todo marchó normalmente, excepto por el hecho de que ambas solían sentarse juntas en cada clase que les tocara desde primero.

Ari estaba segura de que Pamela ya le habría enseñado la "evidencia" a Los Merodeadores, así que esperaba indiferencia de ellos también. Se sorprendió cuando se le acercaron ese mismo día, e incluso le hablaron.

— La persona que lo hizo logró justo lo que quería: Perjudicarte y separarte de ellas —habló James—. Aunque no comprendo por qué.  
— Tal vez es la persona que creó el rumor... Creyó que era la mejor forma de deshacerse de la culpa —comentó Arhedel suspirando.  
— Esto es increíblemente tonto —bufó Sirius y Arhedel se encogió de hombros.  
— Bien, ya ven como es la vida —suspiró.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Te están implicando y tú no luchas por demostrar la verdad. En serio, ¿qué te sucede?

Arhedel levantó la mirada.

— Creo que ya hice mi lucha, no hay mucho que quede por hacer —contestó.  
— Encontrar al culpable, claro —señaló James.  
— ¿Cómo?  
— Somos nosotros, podemos hacer cualquier cosa —exclamó Sirius. Arhedel asintió no muy convencida, se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.  
— Buena suerte.

Sirius y James se miraron con la boca abierta, Peter frunció la boca.

— ¡¿Buena suerte?! —gritó James indignado.  
— Tengo tarea que hacer —anunció Ari, tomando sus cosas.  
— Ah, ahora te largas como si nada —habló Sirius, confundido por la actitud de su mejor amiga.  
— Dije que tengo tarea que hacer —respondió Arhedel, poniéndose su mochila al hombro, lista para irse.  
— ¡Siempre es la maldita tarea! —gritó Sirius, exasperado. Jaló la mochila de Arhedel y la tiró a un lado. Ella le miró sin expresión alguna—. ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Sirius se veía furioso y desesperado, pero Arhedel se veía sin emoción. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar, había tanto en ella.

Estaba cansada. Remus se llevaba sus pensamientos todo el día, y ya ni si quiera trataba de detenerlos, eran inevitables. Mientras tanto estaba todo su tiempo libre estudiando para los T.I.M.O.s. Ahora estaba el asunto de Avi, y no quería pelear, no quería ir más allá. Sólo quería irse lejos, tal vez incluso desaparecer por un tiempo. Pero estaba encerrada en ese castillo, así que pasaba el mayor tiempo sola, tratando de huir de lo que le rodeaba, su cabeza simplemente no podía más. Arhedel pensaba que tal vez, al fin, había perdido la cordura.

— Nada —musitó.  
— ¿Nada? Debo entonces conocer a la persona equivocada. Desde el inicio del curso has cambiado tanto, te has escondido tanto que no sé qué te sucede, no sé si aún te conozco —reclamó Sirius con preocupación en su voz.  
— Tal vez no me conoces —dijo Arhedel, tomando su mochila de nuevo.  
— Parece que no te importa nada —replicó. Arhedel se dio la vuelta, lista para irse—. Te defendimos. Pamela vino y aseguró que habías traicionado a Avi. ¿Y qué hicimos nosotros? ¡Te defendimos! —Arhedel había comenzando a caminar, dejándolos detrás—. ¡James, Peter, yo, te defendimos! ¡Incluso Remus se salió de su imagen de chico bueno para insultarlas!

Arhedel había caminado un buen tramo pero se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Remus. Se volteó y los observó confundida. Dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué?  
— Que incluso el pacífico Remus las llamó estúpidas.  
— ¿Cómo?  
— Pues de la manera en la que dices estúpido...  
— No. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Sirius se extrañó ante el interés de Arhedel en las palabras de Remus, pero James fue el que contestó.

— Remus se enojó mucho. Estábamos discutiendo con ellas, Natalie habló y Remus le arrebató la estúpida carta. La hizo cachitos y aventó los restos hacia ella, después les dijo a Pamela y a Natalia que eran unas estúpidas por creerlo.  
— ¿Natalie? ¿Remus a Natalie?  
— Sí.

Arhedel abrió los ojos impresionada.

— ¿Me defendió ante Natalie? —preguntó en un susurro. James y Sirius estaban confundidos pero el primero asintió, Peter en cambio escondió una sonrisa.  
— Sirius, McGonagall me dijo que te diera esto —Remus llegó y le entregó un libro a Sirius. El aludido miró extrañado al libro pero se encogió de hombros. La mirada sorprendida de Arhedel se dirigió hacia Remus, él volteó a verla y se extrañó.

― ¿Me defendiste en frente de Natalie? ―Arhedel no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios. Remus le miró extrañado de que le importara, pero asintió.

― Sí, ¿por qué?

El rostro de Arhedel se iluminó y pudieron notar alegría en su expresión.

― ¿Ahora quieres buscar al culpable? ―preguntó Sirius. Arhedel lo miró y asintió.

― Hagámoslo.

* * *

Los siguientes días los chicos buscaron pistas por todas partes, preguntando a varias personas sobre lo ocurrido. Arhedel pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con ellos, Sirius no la dejaba escaparse ahora y ella no se sentía tan mal como para alejarse. Avi y James se habían alejado un poco debido a que él apoyaba a Arhedel, y Pamela ni si quiera le hablaba a Sirius.

Sin embargo, nada los llevaba a un culpable, y James comenzaba a desesperarse. La distancia con Avi le estresaba también, así que una noche le pidió a Sirius que hiciera un cartel mágico para colgarlo en frente del Gran Comedor. Sirius estaba tan cansado esa noche que terminó escribiendo Jimbo.

Avi se enojó bastante por el cartel. Estaba muy sensible últimamente debido a lo de Arhedel, y el cartel la hizo quedar en ridículo. Aceptaba la intención, pero el error de ortografía le había causado burlas de los Slytherins. James se disculpó veinte veces, y al final Avi se encogió de hombros. No era la misma sin Arhedel y sus amigas lo sabían.

― No tengo idea de quien fue, hay muchos cabos sueltos ―aceptó Sirius una tarde, mientras se sentaba exhausto contra un árbol. Cerró los ojos cansadamente.

― Debió ser alguien muy inteligente para no dejar pistas ―comentó James. Arhedel suspiró.

― Esto es estúpido, lo siento ―musitó.

― No seas tonta, Ari. Nosotros tuvimos la idea de buscar al culpable ―recordó Sirius, volteándola a ver―. Y lo vamos a encontrar.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó.

― No sé, pero lo haremos.

Arhedel frunció la boca.

― Tengo que ver a Bertha. Nos vemos después ―anunció, levantándose.

― Más te vale que no estés huyendo de nuevo ―dijo Sirius, y Arhedel le miró.

― Lo siento… ―murmuró apenada―. Ha habido tantas cosas en mi mente últimamente.

Sus amigos le vieron con preocupación.

― ¿Tantas cosas o George Fray? ―inquirió Sirius.

A Arhedel le confundió la pregunta.

― ¿Qué?

― El tipo que te trae babeando ―aludió Sirius.

― Ah, él… ―Arhedel lo recordó y asintió, tratando de verse lo más genuina posible―. No, él no es problema…

Sirius asintió.

― ¿Deseas que te libere para que puedas ir al baile con él? ―inquirió Sirius y Arhedel le miró alzando una ceja.

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

― ¿O ya tiene pareja?

― Sí ―contestó.

― ¿Quién es la chica que te lo está robando? ―preguntó James. Arhedel rodó los ojos.

― Nadie me lo está robando. Marit estaba muy nerviosa por el baile, así que yo me ofrecí a buscarle pareja… ―explicó Arhedel.

― Y se te ocurrió emparejarla con el tipo que te gusta ―contestó Sirius, comenzando a creer que Arhedel estaba mintiendo.

― Bueno… Ya que yo no iba a ir con él, pensé que era bueno darle una oportunidad a Marit ―contestó Ari, tratando de sonar sincera. Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

― Claro, porque eso haces cuando te gusta alguien…

Arhedel le miró sin saber que decir.

― No te gusta ―comentó Sirius.

― ¡Sí! ―insistió Arhedel―. Pero… Sólo porque no puedo ir con él, no significa que le niegue a alguien más la oportunidad… ―sus ojos se volvieron hacia Remus sin querer, el chico la veía confundido.

― Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado ―rechazó Sirius levantándose.

― Tengo que irme ―repitió la Ravenclaw. Sirius hizo ademán de tomarla con el brazo, pero Arhedel negó con la cabeza―. Ya voy tarde.

No dijo nada más, pero cerró sus ojos. Caminó lejos de ahí y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraría con Bertha.

Era estúpido, sí, pero eso mismo había hecho. No con George, con Remus. Se lo había entregado en charola de plata a Natalie, había dejado que lo tomara, aunque el dolor corriera por su ser. Era cierto que era anormal, pero Arhedel pensaba que no había nada más que hacer si él no sentía lo mismo… Lo único que buscaba era su felicidad. Y si su felicidad significaba estar con Natalie, ella lo aguantaría.

Estar con Bertha la distrajo, y Arhedel agradeció eso. Aunque debía admitir que se sentía extraña dándole tutoría a alguien que era mayor que ella, pero vaya que la necesitaba. No sabía lo elemental, y estaba teniendo muchos problemas con eso. Arhedel se preguntaba cómo había pasado sus T.I.M.O.s. Bertha y su vida eran todo un misterio.

Ari se despidió de Bertha más tarde y se dirigió a su habitación. Iba bastante entretenida pensando en su tarea de pociones, hasta que a punto de doblar una esquina, escuchó a alguien hablar en un susurro de ella, si a eso se le podía decir susurro. Ari se escondió detrás de una pared y observó a algunas chicas de Hufflepuff hablando sobre el asunto de Avi y James, una se burló diciendo como _"ella"_había logrado quitarse toda la culpa y echársela a Arhedel. La Ravenclaw se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el grupito se fue corriendo en medio de risas. Arhedel memorizó sus caras y corrió en busca de sus amigos; encontró a James con Avi pero supo que no era buena idea, se fue por otro camino antes de que la vieran, pero al instante chocó con alguien. Sus libros cayeron y Ari abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Remus.

— Perdón, Ari, no estaba viendo por donde iba —se disculpó Remus, recogiendo los libros de su amiga.  
— Unas chicas Hufflepuff lo saben —soltó Arhedel. Remus alzó una ceja.  
— ¿Qué?

Remus le entregó sus libros a Arhedel y ella se acercó para hablarle en un susurro. Arhedel notó su corazón acelerarse por lo cerca que estaba del chico y Remus se sonrojó ante la cercanía.

— Estaba en camino a mi sala común cuando al doblar por un pasillo encontré a un grupo de niñas de Hufflepuff hablando sobre Avi y James... Y hablando sobre quien sea que me haya inculpado —relató, mirando fijamente a Remus a los ojos.  
— ¿Y por qué no las seguiste? —preguntó él.  
— Porque... No sé, soy estúpida —contestó ella llevándose una mano a la frente.  
— No. Está bien. ¿Pero las recuerdas?  
— Sí, sí...  
— Bueno, no hay problema-  
— Oh, hola —saludó James, y ambos se sobresaltaron. Iba de la mano de Avi, quien miraba a Arhedel, ella le devolvió la mirada incómodamente.  
— James —dijo Ari.  
— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él.  
— No —dijo Ari.  
— Sí —dijo Remus al mismo tiempo. Arhedel le miró desconcertada, él le sonrió—. Hay cosas de las que hablar.

James asintió comprendiendo.

— Está bien. Ire a dejar a Avi y nos vemos en el lago —acordó, y se alejó con Avi, quien le dedicó una última mirada a Arhedel. La chica se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo.

Remus y Ari caminaron en silencio hacia el lago. Remus se preguntaba si Arhedel se daba cuenta de que su estado de ánimo dependía de ella. Verla tan triste por lo de Avi le rompía el corazón. Quería abrazarla y besarla en la frente, decirle que todo estaría bien... Pero tal vez ella no se sentiría cómoda con eso. Sin embargo, Remus sólo sentía la necesidad de protegerla del dolor. Sabía que era imposible, pero su mente le daba vueltas y vueltas al dolor de Arhedel.

Ambos llegaron y Arhedel suspiró al dejar sus cosas sobre el pasto. Miró hacia el lago y se abrazó a sí misma, su rostro tenso. Remus no sabía qué hacer.

— Todo estará bien —susurró, observándola con preocupación. Arhedel le volteó a ver y Remus no supo porqué, pero se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho como si fuese una niña pequeña. Remus la envolvió en sus brazos con cariño y con cuidado, como si fuese algo delicado. Acarició con suavidad su cabello, notando como su camisa se mojaba debido a las lágrimas de Arhedel. La abrazó más fuerte al notar que ella se aferraba más a él y en ese momento sólo deseó poder llevarse el dolor lejos de ahí—. Hey, shh... Todo estará bien —murmuró y besó su cabello con ternura. Arhedel negó con la cabeza, y Remus tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, Remus le miró preocupado. Secó suavemente una lágrima que acababa de salir.  
— ¿Por qué me defendiste? —preguntó en un susurro Arhedel. Remus no comprendía porque tanto interés en lo que había hecho.  
— Porque creo en ti —contestó. Arhedel no comprendía el porqué, y su rostro lo reflejó. No importaba... Aquí, en los brazos de Remus, su dolor no era tanto, se sentía protegida. Aunque sabía que todo era una ilusión de su mente, que cualquier amigo haría esto.

Remus se acercó y besó la frente de la Ravenclaw con cariño y ternura, tratando de darle ánimos y seguridad, ignorando el deseo que tenía de que sus labios bajarán mas allá de su frente. Arhedel le miró confundida por ese beso, pero lo agradeció. Duró unos segundos, pero había sido el cielo para ella. Sonrió levemente y miró hacia abajo, ignorando el deseo de que los labios del chico hubiesen bajado. Dejó ir a Remus y se secó las lágrimas que quedaban. Remus sonrió al verla de mejor humor, la felicidad de Arhedel era su felicidad.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que James llegó.

— Bien, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó.  
— Escuché a unas chicas hablar sobre Avi y tú, y sobre quién me ha inculpado —contestó Arhedel, aún destanteada por lo que había ocurrido. James asintió, pero después miró consternado a su amiga.  
— ¿Las recuerdas, verdad?  
— Sí, claro.  
— Bien, entonces vamos en búsqueda de Peter y Sirius. No me dejarán vivir si los dejo fuera de esto —anunció James. Los tres salieron en búsqueda de ambos chicos. Los encontraron hablando en un rincón y Peter no se veía muy feliz.

— Hey —habló James.  
— Cornamenta, hey —lo saludó Sirius—. Estábamos hablando de una gran noticia.  
— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Arhedel.  
— Peter ya tiene pareja —exclamó Sirius, levantando los pulgares. Peter rodó los ojos.  
— Canuto me obligó —señaló.  
— Hey, eso es genial. ¿Quién es? —preguntó James.  
—Gwenog Jones —respondió Sirius. James asintió. Gwenog Jones era una Gryffindor de cuarto curso, una chica "muy ruda" y "masculina". Era muy buena en Quidditch, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca había hecho la prueba para entrar al equipo, algo que desanimaba a James.  
— Buena decisión, Colagusano —dijo James dándole una palmada a su amigo en el brazo.  
— Gracias, supongo... —musitó Peter sin mucho ánimo. Gwen era genial, pero no llenaba el vacío que Holly había dejado en su ser.

Peter se preguntaba a veces si sus amigos se daban cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía. No es que hablase mucho de sus sentimientos, pero creía que después de tantos años de amistad ellos lo conocerían... Al parecer no. Cada día de este curso, Peter se sentía más y más solo. James estaba con Avi, Sirius con Pamela y Remus era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no lanzarse sobre Arhedel. En cambio él estaba solo.

Había tenido varias novias pero nada interesante. En cambio Holly... Holly era otra cosa. Tan bella, tan elegante, tan distinguida... Era tan lista y buena en todo. Sus ojos cafés eran hermosos, y Peter siempre había querido correr sus dedos por su largo cabello... Sin embargo, pocas veces le había hablado a Holly, y dudaba que ella pensara en él de alguna forma más que como otro Merodeador.

Pero, ¿cómo explicarles esto a sus amigos? Peter no se sentía cómodo hablando de sus sentimientos, así que no pensaba hablar de su amor por la Slytherin. Sentía que se reirían, que le harían burla por siempre. Sabía que debía confiar en ellos, lo hacía, pero no cuando se trataba de asuntos románticos.

— Bueno, hay buenas y malas noticias —anunció James.  
— ¿Cuáles? —preguntó Sirius.  
— Bueno, las buenas es que al fin tenemos pistas...  
— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —saltó Sirius.  
— Estaba caminando hacia mi sala común cuando escuché a un grupo de niñas hablando sobre Avi y James, y sobre quien me había inculpado ―repitió Arhedel, Sirius asintió.

― La mala es que no sabemos quiénes son ―continuó James. Sirius rodó los ojos.

― ¿Entonces?

― Sólo las vi y las escuché hablando…

― Las hubieses seguido ―reclamó Sirius.

― Lo sé, lo sé, lo debí de haber hecho ―exclamó Ari avergonzada.

― Está bien, las encontraremos. No te preocupes ―aseguró James.

― ¿Cómo?

James se quedó callado al igual que todos.

― Podríamos caminar y buscarlas, pero al tiempo que nosotros nos movemos ellas lo hacen… ―mencionó Sirius, pensando con los ojos entrecerrados―. Y sólo tú las conoces…

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior pensando en qué hacer, mientras todos lo miraban.

― Ya sé. Si ves a alguna de las niñas y no estamos nosotros, simplemente pregúntale su nombre.

― Sí, ¿y luego? ―preguntó Arhedel con ironía.

― No sé, dile que McGonagall te lo pidió, yo que sé…

― ¿McGonagall? ¿Qué tendría que ver eso?

― ¡No sé, eres prefecta! ¡Yo que voy a saber!

Arhedel suspiró.

― ¡No, no, espera! ¡Ya sé! ―Arhedel alzó una ceja―. Cuando encuentres a una de ellas, pregúntale su nombre, y si te pregunta porque, dile que Sirius Black te lo pidió.

― ¿Por qué eso debería de funcionar? ―preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

― Porque ¿quién no estaría alagado de que yo preguntara por su nombre? ―observó Sirius arrogantemente y Arhedel no dijo nada más.

* * *

Al siguiente día, después de ir a la reunión de prefectos, Arhedel reconoció a una de las niñas al pasar por un pasillo. Era rubia y de tez blanca, además de Hufflepuff. Arhedel tomó aire y se acercó a ella.

― Hola ―la saludó, y la chica levantó la mirada sobresaltándose un poco.

― ¿Hola?

― Esto sonará extraño pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―continuó Arhedel, la chica la miró confundida.

― ¿Para qué lo quieres? ―preguntó. Arhedel comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

― Sirius Black me pidió que te preguntara ―contestó. La chica la miró extrañada.

― Pues dile a Sirius Black que él puede venir sólo a preguntarme mi nombre ―contestó.

― Es que él es muy tímido para preguntarte… ―mintió Arhedel con una sonrisa. La niña le miró con burla.

― ¿Hablamos del mismo Sirius Black?... ¿Para qué quieres mi nombre?

Arhedel se quedó con la boca abierta, tratando de buscar algo que decirle a esta chica.

― Justo a tiempo. Hola, preciosa ―Arhedel suspiró cuando Sirius apareció por detrás. Le sonrió a la chica pero esta seguía inmune.

― Oh mira quien está aquí, el chico tímido que no se podía acercar ―comentó la Hufflepuff con ironía.

― Es difícil cuando es una chica hermosa ―contestó Sirius con esa sonrisa coqueta, pero la chica no se sonrojó como normalmente sucedía.

― ¿Qué quieren de mí? ―preguntó.

― Tu nombre, princesa ―respondió Sirius.

― ¿Para qué?

― ¿No quieres que Sirius Black sepa tu nombre? ―exclamó indignado Sirius. Y la chica levantó una ceja.

― Hum, no.

― Pero soy Sirius, Sirius Black.

― ¿Y?

― ¿Cómo que 'y'? Todas las chicas matarían por esta oportunidad ―se ofendió él. La chica le miró cansada.

― Que bien por ellas, pero yo no. Simplemente no eres de mi gusto.

― ¿De tu gusto? ¡Yo soy del gusto de todos! ―gritó Sirius mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y sacaba un pañuelo, se lo pasó por la nariz a la chica y esta de pronto cayó dormida. Arhedel se asustó al ver lo sucedido.

― ¡Sirius! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ―chilló su amiga con expresión asustada.

― ¡Lo que era necesario! ―contestó, cargando a la chica―. Rápido, esta cosa dura una hora.

― ¡Sirius! ¡Esto es como un secuestro! ―exclamó Arhedel.

― ¿Y? ¡No quería cooperar!

Sirius se dirigió a un aula vacía, colocó con poca delicadeza a la chica y Arhedel le gritó por ello.

― Ve a buscar a James ya. Esta cosa dura una hora así que corre. Dile que es un código rojo ―ordenó Sirius.

― Pero… Sirius… ―gimió Ari, aún espantada.

― ¡Ve!

Arhedel salió corriendo. Fue de pasillo en pasillo buscando a su amigo. La ansiedad corría en ella porque sólo tenía una hora para buscarlo. Miraba por todas partes pero James no estaba ahí. Rogaba porque no estuviese en la Sala Común, porque entonces fallaría. Faltaban unos minutos, y justo en su segunda vuelta al Jardín Central, diviso a James, a Remus y a Peter… Pero se detuvo al ver que estaban con Pamela, Avi y Natalie. Su cobardía le hizo dar un paso para atrás, pero se dio cuenta de que si era valiente, todo esto terminaría. Tomó aire y se acercó a ellos.

― ¡James! ―exclamó y todos le voltearon a ver. Pamela rodó los ojos.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―le gritó, pero Arhedel la ignoró.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió James.

― Es un código rojo ―informó y se sintió estúpida al decirlo, pero James abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es un código rojo? ―saltó Pamela, pero James no le hizo caso.

― Vamos. Nos vemos luego ―se despidió y le dio un beso en la frente a Avi, pero Pamela lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

― ¿Qué rayos sucede? ―reclamó.

― Algo que no es de tu incumbencia ―contestó James tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, pero no lo logró. Sin embargo se pudo zafar de Pamela, aunque ella le continuó gritando que volviera.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia donde estaba Sirius. Al llegar observaron que la chica aún seguía inconsciente, Sirius suspiró aliviado cuando llegaron.

― Bien, sácala.

Arhedel se asustó al escuchar eso. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Volteó a ver a James que sacó un pequeño frasquito de su bolsillo, como si ya estuviese listo para esto.

― Ten ―se la entregó a Sirius, al tiempo que la chica abría los ojos poco a poco, Sirius hizo que tomara la botella.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Arhedel preocupada.

― Veritaserum. Se lo robamos a Snivellus… Era lo último que tenía ―explicó James. Arhedel lo miró impresionada.

La rubia abrió los ojos y los vio extrañada.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó Sirius.

― Lucy Karoonda ―contestó ella.

― ¿De qué año eres?

― Cuarto año.

― Bien Lucy, escúchame bien. Hace unos días estuviste riéndote con tus amiguitas sobre el rumor que hay en el que James, este James ―señaló a James que saludó―, está engañando a su novia Avi Naberrie con Lily Evans ―Lucy asintió―. ¿Quién empezó el rumor?

― Mina ―contestó―. Mina Lima.

― ¿Mina Lima, quién rayos es esa tipa? Nunca he oído de ella en mi vida ―exclamó James extrañado.

― ¿De qué casa y de qué año es esta Mina? ―preguntó Sirius.

― Gryffindor y cuarto.

― No, aún sigo sin conocerla ―afirmó James.

― ¿Por qué lo hizo? ―preguntó Sirius.

― Porque estaba celosa… Siempre le ha gustado James, y un día decidió que era buena idea destruir su relación con la chica rubia ―contestó ella.

― ¿Por qué inculpó después a Arhedel? ―señaló a Arhedel que miró incómodamente a Lucy.

― Estaba asustada, pensaba que James la iba a descubrir… Pero al ver que Avi y él no se separaban, pensó que necesitaba ir más lejos. Así que decidió lastimar a Avi en el punto que más le dolía… Es por eso que le echó la culpa a ella.

― ¿Quién le dio la carta y la foto para engañar a Avi?

― No sé.

James frunció la boca, al igual que Arhedel.

― Una última pregunta… ¿En serio no estás atraída a mí? ―preguntó. Arhedel rodó los ojos.

― No.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque soy lesbiana.

Sirius abrió la boca y su expresión fue de entendimiento, al igual que sus amigos. No se podía luchar contra la sexualidad de alguien.

― ¿Dónde la dejamos? Va a decírselo a sus amigas ―advirtió Arhedel. Sirius cargó a Lucy y la recostó en el pasillo, como si estuviese sentada.

― ¿Y? Ya sabemos lo que queremos, que hagan lo que quieran ―dijo. Puso la bolsa de Lucy a su lado―. Listo, nadie sospechara.

― Parece muerta ―opinó Arhedel, notando que los efectos de cualquier cosa que le haya dado Sirius aún le afectaban a Lucy. Parecía una muñeca de trapo tirada.

― No es cierto, vámonos ―finalizó y los cinco caminaron lejos de ahí rápidamente.

― Está bien, ya tenemos el nombre de la psicópata que hizo esto. ¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Sirius.

― La buscamos, obviamente ―contestó Peter.

― Pero rápidamente, o si no se va a esconder de nosotros ―señaló James.

― ¡James! ―James rodó los ojos al escuchar a Pamela venir hacia ellos. ¿Ahora qué quería?

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Pamela, venía acompañada de Avi y Natalie.

― Te dije que nada que te incumba ―recordó James desesperado.

― Claro que me incumbe, es algo que te afecta así que me incumbe ―contestó.

― No, no te incumbe, ¿okay? Después de que dejaron de creer en Arhedel, nada de esto les incumbe ―escupió Sirius enojada. Pamela le miró enfadada.

― ¿Están ayudando a la traidora, no? ―exclamó Pamela.

― Sí, ¿y qué? ―preguntó James.

― Dejen de encubrirla…

― Vete de aquí, esto no te incumbe ―habló Arhedel y todos guardaron silencio. Ambas se miraron, Avi y Natalie la miraron y Arhedel se sintió nerviosa.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a dar la cara después de lo que hiciste?

― Yo no hice nada ―se defendió Arhedel valientemente.

― Hay pruebas ―habló Natalie.

― ¿Y? Creo que había más pruebas de mi amistad, pero ustedes las pasaron por alto. Así que no, no les incumbe esto ―declaró. Pamela iba a decir algo más pero la mirada de Arhedel se desvió y abrió los ojos exageradamente.

― ¡Son ellas! ―informó, no muy fuerte para que no la escucharan. El grupo de chicas que había visto ayer pasaba a lo lejos, y Sirius y James corrieron hacia ellas. Remus, Peter y Arhedel caminaron rápidamente. Pamela, Avi y Natalie se miraron extrañadas, pero los siguieron.

― ¡Hey tú! ―exclamó Sirius a una chica. Las chicas los vieron y abrieron mucho los ojos, una palideció… Esa debía ser Mina.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó la señalada.

― ¿Quién de ustedes es Mina Lima? ―preguntó James.

― ¿Sabes mi nombre? ―una chica de tez morena clara, cabello negro, y ojos azules lo miro. Se veía bastante inocente para haber creado todo esto.

― ¡Ah, fuiste tú! ―exclamó Sirius, y Mina lo miró asustada.

― Yo-o…

― Ah no, no, no ―dijo Sirius y se acercó a ella―. Lucy nos contó todo.

― ¿Karoonda? ―preguntó otra chica. Sirius asintió. James se acercó a Mina y la miró de arriba abajo.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―inquirió.

Mina estaba sin palabras. Se veía nerviosa. Parecía estar a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, y lo menos que quería James era tener que llevarla a la enfermería por desmayarse.

― No sé de qué hablan ―mintió con la nota de ansiedad en su voz.

― No te hagas la inocente ―amenazó Sirius, y Mina se aterrorizó más. Arhedel dio un paso hacia adelante y se hizo espacio entre Sirius y James.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó tranquilamente. Mina la miró y la culpa se podía ver en sus ojos azules. La Gryffindor miró hacia abajo.

― Es obvio porque lo hice ―contestó. Arhedel suspiró.

― ¿No pensaste en todo el daño que harías? ―preguntó ella.

― Claro que sí ―respondió la chica apenada. Arhedel no quería sentir lástima por ella, de todas maneras ella la había llevado a esto. Ella le había causado todo este dolor a su mejor amiga.

― ¿Quién te dio la carta y la foto? ―interrogó a Mina, la cual suspiró.

― La foto se la pedí a Allison Creevey. Siempre está tomando fotos de todo, y cuando la vi… Bueno, se la compré ―reveló.

― ¿Y la carta?

― No lo sé.

― No te hagas la tonta ―habló Sirius, sacando su varita. Arhedel lo detuvo.

― ¿Por qué no lo sabes? ―preguntó.

― La carta llegó a mí en un sobre. Inicié el rumor por cartas anónimas… Pero un día llegó esa carta anónimamente… No sé quien la mandó ―explicó ella.

― Debía venir con una nota, o algo… ―dijo Arhedel. Mina asintió.

― Sí. Venía con una nota, pero la quemé… Ese día no estaba segura de hacerlo, así que en un impulso de miedo quemé la nota… Casi quemó la carta, pero me acobardé ―relató. Arhedel suspiró―. Lo siento tanto… No pensé que fuese a hacer este gran daño.

― Sí, normalmente uno no piensa en el tamaño del daño que causara algo ―comentó Arhedel, cruzándose de brazos. Mina le miró asustada, esperando que la maldijera o algo.  
― No es mi decisión —señaló, adivinando lo que Mina estaba pensando, era fácil leer su expresión—. Es de James... Y de Avi.

Avi alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Se adelantó inseguramente y se colocó a lado de James, quien asintió con la cabeza para darle confianza a su novia. Ambos miraron a Mina, que se veía asustada.

Hubo un silencio en el que Avi vio a Mina, examinó su mirada y la manera en la que miraba asustada sus ojos. Ella era la causante de todo esto: De las peleas, de las lágrimas, del dolor, de la inseguridad... Avi no podía sentir lástima por ella, no podía sentir compasión. Pero tenía catorce y no pensaba bien en lo que hacía, no la estaba excusando, pero la realidad es que a esa edad se hacen tantos errores que pierdes la cuenta. Estás aprendiendo y descubriendo cosas. Aún era una niña.

Los labios de Avi se abrieron y Mina se tensó.

— ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de esto —expresó con tranquilidad—. Me ha causado tantas cosas que ya me cansé. No tengo ganas de pelearme y no quiero cobrar venganza.

Sirius le volteó a ver indignado, porque eso es lo que haría él.

— No paso por alto lo que hiciste, pero no tengo la energía para darte lo que te mereces —continuó—. Ya no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo ni quiero mi mente llena de pensamientos horribles. Vete, no te haré nada.

Mina se sorprendió.

— La culpa que sientes es suficiente venganza para mí. Largo.

La chica miró a Avi con una expresión entre miedo y sorpresa. Se alejó rápidamente de ahí con sus amigas detrás de ella. Avi cerró los ojos y se hizo espacio entre todos para sentarse en una banca. Ocultó su rostro en sus manos mientras todos la observaban en silencio.

Avi no era la persona más alegre. No brincaba de aquí para allá, ni reía a todas horas, pero sí era una persona que brillaba. Sonreía, bromeaba, bailaba. Desde pequeña había sido así. Tal vez era porque su padre también era de aquella manera. Un hombre que atraía miradas, alguien al que todos querían hablarle, alguien que atraía la atención al entrar a un lugar. Dicen que Avi heredó eso... Avi no lo sabe, no está segura. Porque el día que su padre murió, una parte de ella se apagó, y no se ha vuelto a prender.

Avi siempre pensaba en su padre cuando sentía que no podía mas, queriendo refugiarse en sus brazos, segura de todo mal. Querría ser tan fuerte como él, pero se sentía pequeña y débil.

Todo este tiempo pensó en su padre, escribió cartas a él expresando su inseguridad, la incertidumbre, el dolor. Las escribió en una libreta, cada noche, sabiendo que no habría una respuesta.

Y ahora recordaba eso, sentada ahí en esa banca, con todos mirándola, esperando una respuesta. Ella había sido la más lastimada después de todo. Todas las cartas diciendo que hacían James y Lily; los pensamientos que la mantenían despierta en la noche diciendo que no era suficiente para él; la supuesta traición de su mejor amiga; mirarse al espejo por media hora cada mañana, oyendo a su mente decir las peores cosas... Avi quería dejarlo ir. Quería empezar de nuevo. No olvidarlo, porque sabía que el dolor y las situaciones malas son parte de uno, te hacen quien eres.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, levantó la mirada y observó el cielo. No había calor, pero tampoco frío. La nieve se había ido, pero el sol aún no regresaba. Y Avi no se había extinguido, pero no era la misma.

Avi vio en su mente a su padre, abrazándola, sin decirle lo que todo este tiempo ella había querido: "Todo estará bien". No. Era un "Eres fuerte, no temas", y Avi sonreía al igual que su papá que le acariciaba la mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó James, y Avi sonrió.  
— Sí —contestó. El alivio corrió por su ser. James le sonrió también. Avi se levantó y se sacudió la falda suavemente.  
— Creo que te debemos una disculpa, Ari —habló Pamela, y todos las miraron. Arhedel sonrió suavemente y se encogió de hombros. Pamela sonrió y la abrazó, al tiempo que musitaba varios: "Lo siento". Natalie se disculpó torciendo la boca, y abrazó a Ari también.

Avi miró a Arhedel. Le sonrió y ella también, y Avi se acordó de la primera vez que había llorado en frente de ella. Tenían seis. Era de noche y estaban dormidas en la cama de Arhedel. Avi tuvo una pesadilla con su padre; estaba en un laberinto, tratando de salir, escuchando a su papá llamar su nombre. Avi se despertó agitada, y Arhedel se despertó por consiguiente. Avi no dejaba de llorar, Arhedel le preguntó que sucedía y ella se lo contó. Arhedel la abrazó, y al soltarla sonrió, ese tipo de sonrisa que decía: "No tienes que decir nada. Te entiendo"; el mismo tipo de sonrisa que tenía ahora. Avi acortó su distancia y ambas se abrazaron. Arhedel rió de felicidad y Avi también, porque ambas sabían que no serían felices separadas, que su destino era estar juntas y ahí era donde pertenecían.

* * *

El rumor se fue apagando poco a poco. Sin embargo, aún estaba latente en muchas partes. Un martes, James se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lily Evans gritar "¡Maldita sea!" y salir del Gran Comedor rápidamente. Muchos se reían y señalaban a James, pero él los ignoraba. Lily tendría sus problemas como para gritar Maldita sea, él lo había hecho una vez y nadie lo estaba juzgando.

Sólo que sería muy raro que ella gritara maldita sea al ver que había frijoles en vez de mermelada una mañana.

Esa tarde Pamela, Natalie, Avi y Arhedel decidieron sentarse en el patio central. Pamela se dedicó a trenzar el cabello de Avi, Natalie hablaba con ellas dos, y Arhedel estaba recargada en una pared, sumergida en un libro.

Todo comenzó cuando Pamela mencionó que estaba pensando en pintarse el cabello.

— ¿Pintartelo, para qué? Me gusta tu color —opinó Avi, y Pamela se encogió de hombros.  
— No sé. Una vez le dije a mi madre que me pintaría el cabello de rosa y trató de maldecirme. Así que tal vez es una buena idea —rememoró Pamela y Natalie negó con la cabeza.  
— No hagas algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir... —le recordó.  
— ¿Quién dijo que me voy a arrepentir? De hecho, ¿saben qué? Debería pintármelo del color de Evans —comentó, volteando a ver a Lily Evans, que estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros de ellas, acompañada de sus amigas.  
— ¿Pelirrojo? Por favor no —suplicó Avi.  
— ¿Por qué no?  
— No sé, no te quedaría...

Pamela frunció el ceño.

— Que triste, porque me lo pintaré de ese color —anunció.  
— Puedes pintártelo castaño como Cassandra —sugirió Natalie, mirando hacia la prima de Pamela.  
— No. Se supone que debo ser diferente a ella —señaló su amiga.  
— Ya eres diferente. Tú no tienes unos enormes ojos azules —comentó Natalie y Pamela la golpeó, la chica rió al igual que Avi—. ¡Hey! No significa que me burle de sus ojos. Tiene unos ojos muy lindos.  
— Bien dicho.  
— ¿Qué tal rubio como Jessica? —propuso Avi y Pamela rodó los ojos. Avi sonrió divertida a pesar de no ver la expresión de su amiga.  
— ¡No! Todo menos rubio —exclamó.  
— Es un lindo color —opinó Avi encogiéndose de hombros.  
— Habla la rubia natural —dijo Pamela.  
— No, en serio.  
— Ajá. Mejor me rapo.  
— No tienes que ser tan extremista —exclamó Avi.  
— Pero en verdad quiero raparme algún día. ¿Se imaginan? Te debes sentir libre, sin preocupación por tu cabello. Puedes ir a todas partes y que admiren tu calva... —expuso Pamela soñadora.  
— Sí, no creo que eso ocurra —comentó Avi.

No hablaron por una hora, hasta que Pamela abrió la boca de nuevo.

— No, en serio. Me gusta el cabello de Evans.

Ahora estaba trenzando el cabello de Natalie.

— Es un lindo color —aceptó Natalie.  
— A mí también me gusta su cabello. Además no se le ve maltratado —afirmó Avi.  
— Sí. Tal vez usa la pomada que venden en el Callejón Diagon —insinuó Pamela.  
— ¿La de _Miss Cior_?  
— Ajá. Mary la usa y le queda muy lindo su cabello.

Avi asintió.

— Pero ella tiene el tipo de rostro para cabello pelirrojo, tú no —objetó Avi, aun observando el cabello de Lily, quien leía.  
— A mí me queda todo, ya te dije, incluso si me rapara...  
— Viene para acá, ¿qué rayos? —musitó Natalie extrañada, observando a Lily pararse y dirigirse hacia ellas.  
― Naberrie ―le llamó con voz clara y fuerte. Avi se sobresaltó un poco al ver que le hablaba, sus amigas voltearon a ver a Lily.  
― Evans ―contestó la chica, no muy segura. ¿Podía escuchar desde allá su plática sobre su cabello? ¿Se habría ofendido de alguna extraña manera?

Lily tomó aire, y Avi se sintió incómoda al observar a las personas a su alrededor pararse y observarlas.

― Sólo para que lo sepas, no me estoy acostando con tu novio, y no te está engañando conmigo. Entre Potter y yo nunca hubo, hay, o habrá nada ―declaró Lily; sus ojos verdes clavados en los azules de ella.

Avi no sabía que decir. Pensaba que para este entonces ya se habría olvidado de eso...

― Uh.  
― Ahora puedes dejar de mirarme, tú y tus amigas ―recalcó la pelirroja, y observando que todos le miraban, alzó la voz―. Sí, así es, no me estoy acostando con James Potter. Ya pueden dejarse de tonterías.

Avi no dijo nada porque se sentía extrañada. Lily se dio la vuelta triunfante ante su silencio y se fue de ahí con sus amigas. Todos observaban a Avi que se sentía incómoda y se preguntaba porque Lily creía que aún le importaba ello.

— Mejor no me lo pinto —comentó Pamela, también extrañada.

* * *

— Necesitamos los apuntes de Evans —anunció Sirius ese viernes en la biblioteca. Se rascó la coronilla al observar las inentendibles notas que él mismo había hecho.  
— Te dije que apuntaras todo bien —le regañó James.  
— Lo hice... Pero en otro lenguaje —contestó Sirius aún tratando de descifrar su propia letra. James suspiró.  
— Está bien, iré a buscarla. No me tardo —comunicó James, parándose de su asiento al tiempo que Sirius asentía con la cabeza.

James caminó por varios lugares hasta encontrar un pasillo vacío en el que observó a una chica pelirroja enfocada en un libro. James supuso que estudiaba para los T.I.M.O.s, la preocupación de todos los chicos de su curso. No es que James se confiara, es que pensaba que estudiando día y noche no iba a ganar nada. Prefería repasar un poco las cosas que no recordaba bien y listo. James tenía confianza en que aprobaría todo, o al menos lo que le importara.

― Hey, Evans ―le llamó el chico. Notó a Lily respirar hondo para después voltearlo a ver.  
― ¿Qué? ―escupió. James sabía que la enojaban las interrupciones, pero era necesario.  
― ¿Tienes las notas del resumen del trabajo para esta semana? Sirius y yo las necesitamos justo ahora —contestó.  
― Sí, espera ―asintió la pelirroja más tranquila. Buscó en su mochila en silencio. James le miraba expectante y se sentía un poco incómodo. Lily sacó un par de pedazos de pergamino y se los entregó—. Aquí están.  
― Perfecto ―dijo él, tomándolos rápidamente―. Gracias, Evans —y se dio la vuelta.

James comenzó a pensar en su trabajo cuando escuchó la voz de Lily deteniéndolo.

― ¡Para ya! ―gritó. James se detuvo al escucharla, y se volteó.  
― ¿Qué? ―preguntó confundido.  
― ¡Ya fue suficiente, Potter! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Por tu culpa terminé dos veces en la oficina de McGonagall para que me regañara! ¡Por tu culpa tuve que soportar a una decena de idiotas hablando a mis espaldas y llamándome zorra! ¡Por tu culpa no puedo dormir bien, y por lo tanto no me concentro en todo el día, lo que significa que no puedo estudiar para mis T.I.M.O.S.!

James estaba pasmado. ¿Cuándo había hecho todo eso? ¿Lily siendo regañada por su culpa? Pero no la había incluido en nada...

― ¿Qué? ―repitió.  
― ¡Sí! ¡Ya basta! ―insistió Lily, acercándose hasta estar a un metro de distancia de James―. Deja de hacerlo.  
― ¿Hacer qué?  
― Deja de meterme en problemas, deja de meterme en rumores, deja de meterte en mis pesadillas ―James la miró extrañado― ¡Deja de arruinar mi vida!  
― ¿De qué hablas, Evans? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ―se excusó James sin comprender que estaba sucediendo. Apenas y le hablaba a Lily y ya lo estaba culpando de todos los problemas en su vida. Que exagerada.  
― ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ―le acusó de nuevo, con el rostro enrojecido debido a la furia. James continuaba confundiéndose más y más con cada oración.  
― ¿Qué? ¡Pero casi ni te hablo, Evans!  
― ¡Eso mismo! ¡Parece que te las arreglas para arruinarme la vida sin acosarme todo el tiempo! ―refunfuñó.

«¿Acosarla? Yo no... Bueno, sí.» pensó James, recordando su obsesión con la pelirroja en frente de él.

― Evans, cálmate. Yo no te he hecho nada. Me tengo que ir, ¿sí? ―habló James, tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja. Sirius no era paciente y de seguro se preguntaba donde estaba.  
― ¡Ya para! ―chilló Lily, y se le quebró la voz. James se sorprendió ante ese suceso. Nunca había escuchado esa voz que alguna vez había sido la más dulce para él romperse.  
― ¿Qué?  
― Para de meterte en mis sueños, para de meterte en mis problemas, para de meterte en cada aspecto de mi vida.

James se mantenía en silencio.

― Y para tu maldita indiferencia.

A James le tomó desprevenido aquello, así que abrió mucho los ojos, impactado.

― Púdrete, Potter ―finalizó Lily, acercándose al rostro de James, con la furia corriéndole por las venas.

Entonces se alejó en silencio por el pasillo. James se quedó callado, sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

La confusión lo invadió y se quedó un buen rato ahí, repitiendo sus palabras. Indiferencia. ¿Indiferencia? ¿Indiferencia de qué?

James repasó los últimos meses, pensando en que había hecho para que Lily Evans explotara así. No había cambiado mucho, aún era el "imbécil arrogante" que ella decía.

Al menos que Lily se refiriera a que ya no era el centro del universo de James. Ya no la "acosaba" ni pasaba las clases observándola. Ya no era su primer pensamiento al levantarse, ni el último al dormir. Ya no se ponía celoso de cada chico que le hablaba. Ya no garabateaba su nombre en su libreta ni en la de sus amigos, y ya no hablaba de ella las 24 horas.

James se burló de sí mismo. No podía ser eso. Como si de pronto a Lily Evans le fuese a importar eso cuando lo pasó por alto tanto tiempo. James bufó.

Pero ¿qué tal si sí?

Alguna vez en una de esas pláticas profundas que a veces tenía con Remus, él le había dicho que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Pero James aún sonreía ante eso, no se podía aplicar a él. No era tonto, no dejaba las oportunidades pasar, ¿qué clase de estúpido lo hacía?

No es que le estuviese diciendo estúpida a Lily Evans. No.

¿O sí?

Tal vez.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde lo debería estar esperando Sirius. Al entrar lo encontró dormido sobre los libros, a su lado estaba Remus leyendo lo poco que llevaban escrito.

— Lunático —lo saludó James y el aludido sonrió en saludo—. Me tardé, supongo...  
— No sé, acabo de llegar hace diez minutos... Pero Sirius ya estaba dormido —contestó el castaño—. ¿A dónde fuiste?  
— A pedirle a Evans unos apuntes —contestó, recordando que llevaba los pergaminos en la mano. Los dejó sobre la mesa y Remus los tomó.  
— Hmm.

James suspiró y juntó la uña de su dedo índice con su dedo pulgar, impulso el primero y golpeó la frente de Sirius. El Gryffindor se despertó súbitamente y casi se cae de la silla, James reprimió la risa.

— Ah, ya volviste —gruñó Sirius, desemperezándose—. Comenzaba a creer que Evans te había comido.  
— Sí, bueno, no fue exactamente así —comentó James, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros.  
— ¿Qué tenemos aquí, mmm? —Sirius tomó los apuntes de Lily y los examinó—. Notas y notas hechas por una pelirroja mandona, que bien.  
— ¿Y Peter? —preguntó James a Remus. El castaño le miró sin respuesta.  
— No tengo idea —contestó—. Desde pociones que no lo veo.

James alzó una ceja. No es que Peter tuviese que estar las 24 horas del día con ellos, pero era muy raro que se desapareciera así. Eso era más propio de Remus, que tendía "a ser deprimente" unas cuantas veces al mes. Algo no estaba bien con Peter.

— Levanta todo esto, Sirius. Vamos a buscarlo —anunció James, y Sirius le miró enojado.  
— ¿Buscarlo? ¿Para qué? Que venga él a nosotros —rezongó aún somnoliento, pero James comenzó a reunir sus cosas para guardarlas.

* * *

Peter necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

No es que estuviese en un mal momento, pero tampoco era el mejor. Desde pequeño, Peter había tenido problemas de confianza, pero con el tiempo se habían agravando. No se sentía bien consigo mismo; no era lo suficientemente guapo, ni lo suficientemente inteligente. No se sentía suficiente en nada. No tenía malas calificaciones, pero tampoco las mejores; no era antisocial, pero tampoco tenía la gran cantidad de amigos; no era el más rico, pero tampoco el más pobre. Siempre era una persona regular, nada interesante.

Peter sabía que una de las razones por la que se había hecho amigo de James era que deseaba ser como él. James era su ídolo, todo lo que él quería ser: Atractivo, con excelentes calificaciones, divertido, increíble en Quidditch, con miles detrás de él, todo un líder, toda una figura. Siempre había admirado a James, y por hacer algunas cosas que él hacía, se había metido en un par de problemas. Sin embargo, Peter sabía que nunca sería como James... No era suficiente para serlo.

Era por eso que no hablaba mucho de sí mismo... Porque ¿a quién le podría importar? Era un desgaste del tiempo de otros y Peter no quería eso.

Era bueno que Holly fuese al baile con alguien más, alguien que fuese suficiente para ella. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ser un Merodeador y tener amigos famosos, él no la merecía. Seguro Holly se reiría con Caterine si supiera sobre sus sentimientos, ambas harían bromas crueles, y Holly nunca lo volvería a ver... Prefería mantener el silencio, enamorado secretamente, observarla sin que ella se diese cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, era todo lo que iba a suceder...

— Hey, Peter —El aludido salió de sus pensamientos gracias a la voz de James. Levantó la mirada y observó a sus tres mejores amigos acercarse.  
— Hey —contestó. James se colocó en frente de él, mirándolo con preocupación.  
— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, Peter sonrió tristemente.  
— Sí, claro —respondió.  
— ¿Seguro?  
— Sí.

James asintió, no muy convencido, pero le dio una palmada en la espalda, se mantuvo de pie, mientras Sirius se sentó, o más bien se acostó sobre el pasto, y Remus se mantuvo parado al igual que él.

— Todo ha estado tan raro últimamente —suspiró Sirius, cerrando sus ojos.  
— Ni que lo digas —dijo James.

Peter asintió y Remus se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar derecho.

— Que bien que mi único problema es que quiero dormir —comentó Sirius con un dejo de satisfacción en su voz.  
— Algo muy extraño pasó hoy —habló James, y Peter y Remus le miraron.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó el primero.  
— Bueno... Fui a pedirle los apuntes a Evans, de la manera más normal —relató James—. Pero no sé que hice que comenzó a gritarme.  
— Evans siempre te grita —objetó Sirius.  
— No, pero esta vez fue diferente... —continuó James—. Era como si no estuviese enojada... Si no… ¿adolorida?  
— James, ¿recuerdas esa plática que tuvimos sobre lo que les pasa cada mes a las mujeres? —le recordó Sirius.  
— No se trata de eso —aseguró tajantemente James—. Me gritó que dejara de arruinarle la vida, que me dejara de meter en sus sueños, que por mi culpa había terminado dos veces en la oficina de McGonagall, básicamente que todo problema en su vida era mi culpa.  
— ¿Estaba teniendo un mal día y necesitaba a quién culpar? —sugirió Sirius. James asintió no muy convencido.  
— ¿Qué mas dijo? —preguntó Remus.  
— Pues sólo eso... —contestó James—. Ah bueno, y que parara con mi indiferencia.  
— Uhhh, alguien está celosa —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.  
— ¿De Avi? —inquirió James.  
— Al parecer Lily se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de perder —comentó Remus—. Y ahora está dolida, tratando de buscar una manera de que sepas que está dolida por tu indiferencia.  
— Remus, eres como uno de esos libros con frases profundas —comentó James, tomándolo de los hombros. Remus frunció el ceño—. Pero dudo que Evans esté celosa, ¿creí que estaría aliviada?  
— No seas tonto, James —exclamó Sirius después de soltar una fuerte carcajada—. Evans se podrá hacer la orgullosa y todo eso, pero en realidad no es cierto. A toda mujer le gusta que la alaguen, y obviamente ahora que ya no estás alabándola a todas horas, pues se siente sola.  
— Sirius tiene razón —afirmó Remus.  
— Siempre la tengo.

James asintió, mirando hacia abajo.

— Supongo que se dio cuenta de lo que perdió, como dices tú —dijo James, dirigiéndose a Remus. Él asintió.  
— Suele suceder... Sólo trata de tener la relación más cordial que puedas tener con ella, de compañeros —aconsejó Remus y James frunció la boca, líneas se mostraron en su mente al arrugarla.  
— ¿Y por qué? Ella nunca me mostró ninguna consideración, yo no debería de hacerlo —rebatió James.  
— No me refiero a lo que ella merece. Me refiero a lo que sería mejor —explicó Remus.  
— Pero ella fue la que me gritó-  
— Sí, pero no estaba pensando claramente.  
— Ah no, ella fue la que me gritó. Si quiere arreglar las cosas y que nos llevemos bien, que lo haga ella —exclamó él. Remus rodó los ojos.  
— No sé porque si quiera lo intento —musitó.  
— Yo menos —contestó Sirius.  
— Sólo trata de no provocarla, ¿okay?  
— Sí, Cornamenta. Recuerda que una mujer ignorada es una mujer que te va a buscar para asarte vivo y comerse tu cabello —dijo Sirius. El resto frunció el ceño—. ¿Nunca les pasó? Bueno.

James decidió no provocarla, pero si ella quería estar en paces, estaba en sus manos. Al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada malo, ¿no era lo que Lily siempre había querido? ¿Qué la dejara en paz?

James era feliz con Avi, y Lily estaba en su pasado. Ahora sólo estaba en ella aceptarlo. Que lo había dejado ir, cuando alguna vez lo tuvo sólo para ella, abandonado en el interior de su bolsillo.


End file.
